Por Amar a un Loud
by Abdel Navarrete
Summary: En royal Woods una pequeña ciudad como cualquier otra. Habita una familia peculiar Los Loud, una familia conformada por 11 hijos. Donde 10 son mujeres y el del medio es un chico. Leni Loud la segunda hermana mayor contraera matrimonio, esta recordara los sucesos que la llevaron a su futuro esposo a hacer todo lo posible por amar a un Loud
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**La Boda**_

Esta historia inicia en una ubicación afuera de un templo y cercas un salón de eventos donde se celebrara una boda. Afuera a un joven chico peliblanco con un traje anaranjado, este voltea y se revela que es Lincoln Loud teniendo alrededor de 20 años. Han pasado más de 9 años desde que lo conocimos y podemos ver que ahora es un joven adulto.

-Hola, si soy yo Lincoln Loud ¿ya me vieron? he crecido, tengo ahora 20 años, y hoy es un día especial habrá boda. No, no os preocupéis no se trata de mí, y si así fuera no sería con Ronnie Anne o si Jajaja (moviendo las pestañas de arriba hacia abajo), insinuando que algo paso entre ellos 2.

-No hoy se casara...

Se escucha una explosión.

-¿Que ha sido eso? Pregunta Lincoln asustado

El albino salió corriendo a la recepción para averiguar que ocurrió. Al entrar ve una nube de gas donde sale una adolecente de 13 años toda mareada con sus gafas manchadas.

-¿Lincoln eres tú? (hablando con un siseo y mareada).

¡Lisa! Dime que paso aquí.

-Creo aquí al mezclar azufre calentándose con HCl (Ácido Clorhídrico) bañándole en Metanol, con H2SO4 o Ácido Sulfúrico para ti como ignorante dio un desprendimiento de unos gases que exploto al entrar en calor.

Lincoln rompiendo la 4ta pared: _Si muchachos, ella es Lisa ya tiene 13 años y todavía sigue provocando las mismas explosiones químicas de siempre._

-Lisa pensé que él te enseño que ya no hicieras experimentos prácticos sin demostrarlo teórico primero. Hablo Lincoln decepcionado y enojado de su hermana menor.

Lisa: Claro que sí Lincoln, _groom maior_ (hermano mayor) soror nostra o la pareja de nuestra hermana o nuestro cuñado si así lo quieres llamar no me ha enseñado lo teórico y claro ha sido una maravilla, pero yo soy una científica de campo debo de seguir experimentando, que el solo escriba en el pizarrón mientras que eligió a la menos indicadas de las Loud y no prefieren dome a mí. La más inteligente.

Lincoln: Lisa hay un derrame de ácido en esa mesa. Dijo Lincoln con una mirada de que su hermana se equivocaba

-Además cuantas veces te diré que en la eligió porque son almas gemelas.

-Si, si, si, tus cursilerías, mejor deberías decir que son polos opuestos, así como este acido que solo lo tengo que neutralizar, iré por el Bicarbonato de Sodio, se atraen. Dijo lisa consiente que su hermana y su futuro prometido son tal para cual.

Solo me alegra que ella y el no son tan empalagosos como Bobby y Lori, o debería decir el señor y la señora Santiago.

Lincoln: O es verdad, donde estará Lori? Dijo el peliblanco queriendo saber dónde estaba su hermana mayor.

Debe de estar en el cuarto de la novia, escuche que la novia la llamo suspiro Una voz atrás le hablo a Lincoln

El albino espantando por la chica que estaba de atrás de ella, ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy cuidando a los gemelos de la Doña Santiago, suspiro. Dijo Lucy cargando a 2 bebes en sus brazos, la chica gótica de ya 17 años.

-Aunque me estaba ayudando Lily pero nose a dónde se ha ido me imagino que se ha ido de este lugar donde lo que más destaca es lo brillo y lleno de vida provocado por el amor del futuro matrimonio (Suspiro).

-Lucy no seas aguafiestas, diviértete es una boda.

Aunque no me gusta la boda, se me hace interesante que se proponer viví hasta la muerte, tomándolo como cuando se acabe la vida irán a un profundo vacío lleno de oscuridad.

-Lincoln: Lily en verdad que haremos con esa niña de 11 años, recuerdo cuando tenía esa edad.

En ese momento llega uno de los hermanos del novio preguntando de quien es esa niña que se va empezar a comer el pastel, en esa situación Lincoln agarra a Lily, regañándola, pero ella hablándole al espectador.

-Lily deja de actuar como una niña.

-Solo quería ver si los muñecos se parecen a los novios.

-Mejor vete a comer un helado.

La chica dio un suspiro y hablo al espectador.

-_Saben, no es el único que sufre al tener 10 hermanas 5 mayores y 5 menores, yo gane lo peor al ser la menor y que aun a mis 11 años me tratan como una niña. Lo mío es peor, imaginen que la hermana mayor tiene 26 años está casada con el amor de su vida y tiene 2 gemelos, su Bobby-osito, al bebe Luis Carlos Roberto Alejandro Santiago Tercero. Y a su pequeña princesa Luisa Carla Roberta Alejandra Santiago Loud, si no es broma, hablando de gemelos donde estarán las gemelas._

El albino vio que su hermana re dirigía al espectador y este también habló con el espectador.

_Lincoln: Ya ven si funciono la convivencia de su hermano con la bebe Lily. Pero tiene razón donde estarán Lola y Lana._

Sin darse cuenta se ve una chica con un vestido largo rosado como si de Quinceañera se tratara, siendo una chica exhibiéndose a y queriendo ser el centro de atención.

El hermano del novio se empieza a quejar con el albino ya que es uno de los padrinos del novio, están tratando de acordar que el junto con los 2 hermanos del novio y sus 2 mejores amigos son los padrinos.

Mientras que las 9 hermanas son las madrinas, pero mientras que la gótica cuidad de sus sobrinos, la madre de esta esta con la novia, lola la más la más atractiva de las Loud siendo la típica chica que quiera llamar la atención de la boda, pensando en una de las 2 gemelas se empezó a cuestionar donde estaba la otra hermana gemela.

En eso se escucha que hay una multitud de gente Lincoln esperando que no se a una de sus hermanas se acerca y se ve que es un Doctor atendiendo a una chica que se acaba de romper una pierna.

Lincoln: ¿Lana?, ¿Qué te paso? (con una voz preocupada).

-Un momento ¿Porque no estas usando tu vestido y en cambio usas tu ropa normal? (con un tono preguntón), y ¿Cómo fue que te rompiste la pierna?

Lana: Oye solo haz una pregunta a la vez, rayos me caí del árbol contento. Además no quería usar ese trapo por un minuto más, si preguntas la razón es que quería llevar al pequeño pajarito a su nido, pero después de dejarlo me resbale de la rama y me caí.

-Estará bien solo necesita estar en reposo y tomar algunos medicamentos, hablaba el medico con una voz para calmar al albino.

-Gracias Antonio veo que te ocupaste de mi hermanita.

-Para ser una chica de 15 años es muy resistente y sobre todo arriesgada, vamos a llevarla a la recepción. Dijo el doctor que era un amigo del novio.

En la meza para los familiares de la boda uno de los padrinos le pregunta a Lily sobre si no ha visto su hermano y Antonio siendo este otro padrino, Lily lo mando para afuera junto con la multitud ya que su hermana mayor está siendo atendida. Está preguntando porque tanta urgencia buscar a 3 de los 5 padrinos, el muchacho llamado Facio le dijo que el novio esta con su hermano mayor y necesita a los padrinos.

Lily(al lector): Si claro, curioso los hermanos mayores hablando con los novios, da igual. Oigan acaso Lincoln les estaba contando algo sobre la boda, creo que de quien eran o algo así.

La chica comía un helado mientras se disponía a continuar hablar.

_-Pues es claro no es mía, ni de lisa, esto podría ser una quinceañera para las gemelas pero no es así, tampoco es una boda precoz sobre Lucy, obvio es una de las hermanas mayores no de Lori ya que ella esta casa, así que ustedes tendrán que averiguar cuál de las 4 hermas cual se casara._

En ese momento alguien toma el micrófono y hace un chiste:

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un árabe? El tener muchas esposas. Jajaja lo pillan, lo pillan no, no, no, ahí les va otro.

-¿En que se parece una novia a punto de casarse y un acusado a la espera de que dicten su sentencia?

-En que los dos saben que va a ser largo y duro, pero no saben exactamente por cuanto tiempo.

Todos se reían por el chiste al ver la comediante que resultaba ser una Luan de 22 años,

Amigo del novio: Cuenta que el novio dejara de ser virgen.

En esa meza todos gritaban salud. Ahora si por fin el cabron perderá la virginidad hoy celebramos que pierde su tesorito.

En eso Luan hace otro chiste: María se quitó de encima 70 kilos de grasa inútil. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se divorció.

Señor Loud: Jajaja es bueno no querida.

Rita: Si me divorciara de ti por el peso de nuestros hijos créeme que me estarías debiendo la hipoteca de la casa.

Todos se quedaron callados, ya que los padres de la novia hacían el ridículo con malos chistes. Un amigo del novio le grito a la comediante.

-Cuenta en que esta noche habrá un virgen menos.

Todos de la meza: Salud.

Luan cambio de tema y presento a su hermana mayor Luna junto con su novia Sam y su banda.

En eso Lincoln y Lily al mismo tiempos: Ya adivinaron de quien es la boda verdad, en efecto de mi hermana Leni.

Se escucha un sonido tan fuerte por las guitarras, Luna gritando para animar la fiesta ya que la boda se llevara a cabo dentro de 2 horas por petición del obvio justa poner una canción de mago de Oz.

Lily: Me encanta esa banda

Lincoln: Odio esa música.

-Qué te pasa muy rítmica para ti perdedor, le preguntaba Ronnie Anne con un vestido morado para la boda,

-Roberta me da gusto de verte igual de hermosa que siempre. Dijo Lincoln muy sudoroso al quien alguna vez fue su primer amor. Antes de que Ronnie le dijera algo, el hermano menor del novio Israel lo encontró y se lo llevo al cuarto donde estaba el novio.

-Me puedo sentar junto contigo Lily. Dijo Ronnie Anne con un todo seco.

-Claro cuñada. Le dijo guillándole el ojo.

La latina se sonrojo.

-Jajaja no te creas sé que tú y mi hermano tienen historia ahora solo será cuestión de tiempo para que la chispa se vuelva prender, o serás como mi hermana que disputaras la lucha por su amado.

-Creo que es un ridícula historia de amor sobre Leni y el, bueno si así es pero han pasado por mucho estos 10 años, y en medio ha estado Lincoln desde que ellos se conocieron.

Lincoln camina con los amigos del novio, pero en eso Lori lo agarra para llevárselo ya que la novia quería ver a su pequeño linky.

Lori avienta al cuarto de su hermana menor donde ella estaba arreglándose y se preparaba para ponerse su vestido de novia, quería abrazar a su hermano ya que hoy es el mejor día de su vida.

-Gracias linky por estar conmigo en todo momento. Era Leni esta vestida un vestido largo blanco diseñada por ella misma, en su velo tenia líneas de color aquea u color representativo lo mismo para la parte superior de sui vestido que cubría sus pechos

No hay de que Leni yo siempre te he apoyado en esta travesía dijo el albino dándole una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

En eso Lori le dice a su hermano que aquí está el regalo que le dará a Leni, creo que literalmente es el momento de dárselo para que poder escribir su nueva historia.

Lincoln agarra el regalo y se lo da a la novia, toma hace tiempo que quería dártelo. Le da una caja envuelto azul, donde Leni lo agarra y lo abre

Es un cuaderno donde la pasta dice; "Diario".

Al abrirlo la primera página dice: "Leni Loud" ella ve a sus hermanos y los abraza.

-Gracias Linky.

En pieza abrir las hojas y observar lo que escribía en el diario y ve uno de las ultimas cosas que escribió done decía, en todo la hoja.

2016: Querido diario, eres un regalo de mi hermano linky del verano del 2016.

2016: Diario hoy vi a mi mejor amigo hablar sobre lo nuestro, ¿Será que?

2016: Hoy saldré con él, que emoción, me invito a salir.

2016: Mi mejor amigos siempre estará para mí, como yo por él.

2017: Después de tanto tiempo por fin conseguí mi licencia gracias a él, el me ayudo lo, así como a mí para estar juntos

20177: El, la eligió en lugar de mí, ¿Debería sentirme feliz por él?

2017: Hizo lo que he estado esperando desde hace 2 años.

2018: No puedo creerlo, jamás me había esperado nada de él, como es posible que jugo así conmigo. Espero jamás volver a escribir sobre él.

2019: Hoy será un día que me arrepienta de algo, por culpa de él lo extrañare, pero debo decirle adiós y superarlo estará mejor a donde ha ido.

Lincoln: Bueno Leni, es la hora para iniciar la boda.

Lori: literalmente estoy de acuerdo con el deja ese diario ya es hora de que te cases.

Leni: Como que si ya voy chicos.

Leni deja su diario en la meza abierto.

En la cual había una escritura con una fecha desconocida.

Querido diario, hoy pasó algo increíble. Me propusieron algo único y acepte. Me casare con Chaz...

**Nota del autor**

**Este es el primer capítulo donde terminara, pero como se dice lo que importa no es el final si no el camino. Leni estará en busca del amor y una persona hará lo que sea para amar a un Loud.**


	2. Capitulo 2 I

**Capítulo 2**

"**Una nueva cara en royal Woods"**

En un camión que se dirige a un pequeño pueblo llamado royal Woods un pequeño pueblo no tan conocido y muy tranquilo, en el camión se dirigía un joven latino mexicano de 15 años, con una peculiar sudadera roja con rayas amarrillas, se veía quemada y con perforaciones, así como coceduras el chico tenía una cicatriz en su palma derecha, su piel morena el pelo corto, su característica peculiar es que es muy relajado pero llega el punto de ser expulsivo.

Observando la ventana del autobús. El chico tenía un cuaderno, en el cual empezaba a escribir.

_-Mi nombre es Isaac Navarrete. Esta es la última semana de vacaciones de verano de este año, el próximo lunes entrare a la escuela. Sin contar que hoy en la tarde llegare con mi familia paterna, hermano de mi papa, mi tío me recibirá con su familia, su esposa y 2 de mis 3 primos, Cristal y Nate de 15 y 16 años._

El chico escuchaba su música para relajarse y ver un letrero que daba la bienvenida al pueblo.

_-Es agradable ahora que mi primo mayor se fue a la universidad de la ciudad de a lado, a decir verdad solo me acuerde de el con odio, pero no sé porque._

El chico daba un suspiro para continuar a escribir.

_-La verdad mudarme aquí es la única opción que tenía, terminar la preparatoria, para después regresar a la universidad, es lo que quiero hacer, estar aquí solo sería perder el tiempo, pero no irme solo sería mucho peor. Venir a esa ciudad, o pueblo no se ni que sea, pero en esta situación a la que me orillaron bueno soy responsable de lo que hice, a consecuencia de mi actitud no había otra salida. _

_-No lo he visto en 10 años, espero que todo pase desapercibido aquí._

En eso el chico dejo de escribir cuando el conductor dio un anuncio.

-Siguiente parada. Royal Woods.

El latino bajo del autobús con so mochila volteo y vio a su familiar esperándolo con un letrero donde le dan la bienvenida, su mi tío lo agarro y me dio un abrazo para hablar con su sobrino.

-¿Cómo esta hijo?, mire no más como ha crecido un chico apuesto de 15 años, se parece mucho a su padre.

-Es así mi familia.

Isaac estaba sonriendo con una cara seria ya que no actuaba como actuar finalmente la tía le dio un pastelito con una de WH (Welcome House) Bienvenido, ella sonrió.

-Te lo preparo Cristal.

-Creo que estás cansado por el viaje ven vamos a tu nuevo hogar. Su tío comprendió lo que pasaba.

Su tío lo llevo a su camioneta para empezar el recorrido.

-Te gustara el pueblo, aunque tal vez te llevaremos muy pronto a nuestra casa en Detroit.

Isaac estaba viendo a la ventana y penaba todo lo que vio en este pueblo.

_-En esta ciudad no hay mucho que observar la piscina comunitaria, el centro comercial, el lugar de realizar el examen de conducir, mi tío me insisto que ya será hora de que tenga una licencia, yo no sabía cómo sentirme y que podría ser una expresión de que me tiene confianza para darme el coche si lo necesito._

-Bien hijo aquí es…

Llegaron a la casa de los tíos de Isaac la familia Navarrete seria el nuevo hogar en estos próximos años, fue recibido por sus primos.

Nate un chico adolecente de 16 años de piel morena, pelo negro, era el típico chico que a veces le gusta tomar todo con calma y ser divertido.

Mientras Cristal una chica de 15 años de pelo largo negro igual piel quemada, ella se mostraba emocionada por recibir a su primo, con una actitud positiva pero no debajo de ser una adolecente promedio.

-_Welcome home _(Bienvenido a Casa).

El chico sonrió y estiro su mano para saludar a los chicos, después de una platica

Decidió irse a dormir en el ático, ya que Nate dormía con Evaristo mi primo mayor se llama igual que su abuelo, el padre de ambos padres.

. Mi prima cristal me dijo que si necesitaba algo aquí estaría."

-Si necesitas algo más aquí estaremos.

-Claro que si lupita.

En ese momento estaba sonriendo pero quería ver a su otra prima sorprendido quedando en shock ya que dije lupita, al ver a Cristal se acorde de ella.

-Lo siento Cristal ((lo decía con pena)) me equivoque de prima Jajaja.

El chico subió al ático para guardar su ropa, había una cama y un pequeño escritorio dejo las camisas y el resto de la ropa dejándolo en cajones, pero d eso salió una carta.

"Buen viaje, espero algún día volvernos a encontrar"

**Atte. IL.**

El Observaba la fotografía eran algunos chicos de su antigua juventud.

Estando en el techo afuera observando la primera noche en la ciudad solo quería observar el crepúsculo, el anochecer que se daba entender que ya eran las 8 de la noche aunque sabía que en su amada ciudad eran 2 horas más atrás donde se daba la parte más fuerte de la tarde antes del anochecer solo podría decir buenas noches a su amados.

-Buenas noches ciudad, espero volver. El chico se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó 5 siendo lunes él se acostumbraba a levantarse demasiado no se sentía ajusto lo único que podía hacer era salir temprano para correr y conocer el vecindario. Su tío él recomendó un parque muy cercano.

Salió a correr y dio una vuelta por toda la ciudad, reconociendo los lugares por el paseo que le dio sus familiares ayer. Isaac le gustaba correr con su sudadera roja y el usar la pantalonera azul que más se sentía cómoda, rayos esta ciudad se ve aburrida no habrá nada bueno por lo que veo. Se veía corriendo un muchacho que empezó a sonreír ya que le gustaba correr por las mañanas.

El muchacho pasó por una casa, diciendo lo tranquilo que es una calle la avenida Franklin 1216. De repente se escuchaba gritos que sonara como un campo de guerra, espantando la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Qué demonios yo pensé que era el único que madrugaba apenas son las 7 de las mañana que casa más loca debe de ahí ser una casa lleno de pollón, eso parece un manicomio.

Salía el vecino de la casa de alado, quejándose.

-Buenos días señor me podía decir si es la casa de la risa, o simplemente es un manicomio. Lo decía con un odio burlo Isaac de esa casa.

El señor que había salido era el señor Quejón (era lo que decía su buzón) y haciendo el uso de su nombre, se quejaba que todos los días temprano siempre en esa casa se escuchan los que viven en esa casa ruidosa, haciendo honor a su apellido.

-Bueno si y como se llama usted, soy el señor Quejón.

-Algo anda mal… decía el chico entre dientes.

-¿Y tú quién eres mocoso? ¿Eres un espía?, ¿Eres un migrante, eres un colado? ¿Quién te da el derecho de preguntar si no más eres que un desconocido?

Isaac dio un gran suspiro que solo contesto al señor.

-Que pase un lindo día señor.

-Espero no regresar a esa casa.

Isaac solo quería estar solo llegando a su casa para poder almorzar, seguía siendo temprano en la pequeña comunidad de royal Woods, Isaac tomaba un almuerzo y buscar alguna actividad, abrió la puerta donde guardaban los abrigos y vio un balón.

-Veo que encontraste nuestro balón. Decía Nate viendo a su primo con una sonrisa.

-Oh una disculpa no quería husmear tus cosas.

-No te apures. Decía cristal que se acercó a los chicos.

-Aquí nadie practica deportes.

-Entonces que hacen para divertirse.

-Yo salgo con mis amigas.

-Yo ayudo a mi papa en el negocio en poner tapetes.

-Buenos días sobrino como amenísimo. Lo dijo el tío de Isaac feliz al ver a sus hijos conviviendo con su sobrino.

-Por lo que veo amaneciste muy temprano.

-Sí, veo que te gusta levantarte temprano primo.

-Escuche una puerta muy temprano al abrirse pensé que podía ser un ladrón pero eras tú.

-Lo siento solo quería salir a correr, y ahora que llegue vi esta puerta abierta la abrí y me topé con el balón de Nate.

-Así es de Nate, pero no lo usas verdad Nate.

-No la verdad esta ponchado, tiene muchos agujeros, no lose no lo he tirado.

-Solo necesita unos parches, y una bomba para poderla inflar. Cambio un rostro de antipático a una cara de felicidad.

Paso toda la mañana en ponerle parches y cambiar la cámara dentro del balón, agarrando una pompa para inflar el balón, acababa de reparar el balón deportivo por lo que se decidió ir al parque a probar el balón.

_Isaac al lector:_

-_Algo más que ama en esta vida aparte de correr es el futbol y la química. Un deporte que desde niño me ha encantado siempre detrás de un balón, justaba de jugar con el balón todo el día. Creo que debería inscribirme al equipo de futbol, pero ya veremos._

Después de un ejercicio tan satisfactorio se sentó en una banca todo sudoroso agarrando un termo de agua fría, tomándolo ya que el muchacho se sentía seco y deshidratado.

-Po, po-po. Se escuchaba el sonido de una bebe

Isaac agacho la cabeza para ver a una pequeña niña de no más de un año.

Esa bebe agarro el balón colgándose sobre el balanceándose y riéndose porque para la pequeña infante se estaba divirtiendo, el muchacho la vio a lo que su reacción fue sonreír debido a que la consideraba a la pequeña bebe muy tierna.

-Tú, ¿Quién eres hermosa? La agarrando para empezar a cargarla.

La pequeña niña no era más que la menor de los Loud siendo Lily Loud

La razón por la pequeña Lily llego ahí por accidente y que estaba con 5 de sus hermanos mayores, donde estaba el muchacho del hermano de en medio el joven albino, la pequeña Lana la chica experta en la fontanería y 2 de sus hermanas mayores la deportiva Lynn, y la que se considera la más hermosa de todo royal Woods.

Una chica que piel parida cabello rubio, con un estilo de moda único siendo Leni, una chica distraída de 15 años que no se sabe porque sus papas le dejaron a cargo 4 de sus hermanos para ir al parque.

-Deben estar buscando tus papis.

En cierto momento Lincoln estaba ayudando a Lynn estar practicando sus clases de kick-boxer, pero la hermana más sucia jugaba con lodo corriendo a una pequeña cima donde saltaba y embarraba de lodo.

La cual era el motivo que Leni se mantenía algo alejada con Lily ya que ella no quería ensuciar su vestido, pero Lily quería divertirse con sus hermanos Leni tenía que ir al baño dejo a la bebe a cargo de Lincoln y esta se fue. El albino dejo una cara de algo seria y de antipático ya que al ser mayor sigue siendo una niña.

-Vamos Lincoln, debes entrenar para ser un hombre. Decía la deportista la cual empezó a golpear a su hermano.

Mientras que las gemelas empezaron a pelear pos ser dos polos opuestos. Lincoln tenía que intervenir pero en eso Lynn se avienta con un salto de lucha libre contra sus hermanos menores. Dejando a la bebe sola y esta empezó a gatear

-Po-po. Decía la niña al ver al latino.

-Eres demasiado hermosa, me recuerdas a alguien… una bebe muy hermosa, vamos a buscar a tus papis.

Ella sonría mientras que el joven latino la cargaba, el muchacho volteaba de un lugar a otro buscando alguien que supiera de quien era la niña, por el camino del parque un chico afroamericano veía que cargaba a Lily, era Clyde quien sorprendido con su walkie talkies marco a Lincoln.

-Aquí hermano solitario, adelante hermano jamón.

-Aquí hermano jamón que pasa hermano solitario. Era el joven albino de 10 años

-Veo a un muchacho cargando a una bebe muy parecida a Lily.

-Negativo Lily esta… En eso Lincoln se da cuenta que Lily no estaba.

-¡No Lily! hermanita voy por ti.

Salió corriendo a buscar a Lily pero en eso llega a Leni.

-Lincoln acabo de ver a una bebe igualita a Lily.

En eso el albino se golpea la frente por que Leni no se dio cuenta

-Bahía pequeña con que te gusta mi balón, adelante juega con el estaré contigo mientras llegan por ti, ellos tienen que pasar por aquí, pues si me ven cargándote pensarían que soy más que un latino robando a una bebe blanca

Lily solo decía popo mientras que reía ante la sonrisa del joven mexicano.

-¡LILY! Por un lado salió corriendo el albino.

-¿Lincoln? Del otro era un chico moreno de pelo chino.

Se empezó a cuestionar Isaac ya que si eran hermanos seria curiosos que los 2 empezaban con la letra L, se veía 2 chicos corriendo, un chico albino y un chico afroamericano.

-Bahía un negro y un blanco, el yin y el yang, polos opuesto, ni banco ni negro, creo que son amigos, porque no se parecen para ser hermanos.

Los 2 chicos se acercaron y la pequeña Lily observaba que su hermano mayor se acercaba, y con una sonrisa decía Lincoln, el latino se sonrió y se dio cuenta que parecer demasiado joven ya sabía decir palabras y esta era el nombre de su hermano.

-Hola muchachos, decía el latino con una sonrisa.

-Lily, aquí estas. No te apures tu hermano mayor esta aquí.

-Toma es tu hermanita verdad, ella llego aquí me alegro el día muchacho, por lo que veo eres uh hermano protector. Decía con un tono calmado el chico.

Lincoln viendo al muchacho contesto común una sonrisa.

-Si así es soy el hermano del medio por lo que aprendió a como ser un hermano mayor.

-Aaa así que tú también eres el pequeño jamón del emparedado.

En eso Clyde recordó a un chico mexicano.

-Se parece a… puede que sí, será quien sale con Lori. Un momento Lori…

El afroamericano se desmayó sangrando.

-Oye, ¿tu amigo estará bien?

-Su pongo. Por lo que me importa es mi hermanita. Su nombre es Lily

Agarrando el cabello del chico.

\- Yo también soy el del medio son hermano menor de un chico 5 años mayor, como cualquier hermano mayor cuida de mí se preocupa quiere que sea el mejor. Y tengo uno hermano menor, al cual protejo y que nada malo le pase, protegerlo es mi prioridad y que pueda estar feliz, si él está feliz yo estaré feliz, porque su alegría es mi misión.

El albino se sorprendió ya que así se sentía con sus 10 hermanas.

-Eso es grandioso, bueno amigo me tengo que ir, señorita espero volver a verla. El chico le toma la pequeña mano de Lily y esta la saluda desde lejos.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas? Decía Lincoln con ganas de conocer ese chico.

-Me llamo Isaac, Isaac Navarrete, mi pequeño amigo albino. Lo decía con una sonrisa de estar satisfecho de conocer a las 2 primeras personas en esta ciudad, gente que si se interesó al conocer.

-Bueno chico tú al preguntarme mi nombre, y yo al contestarte, por educación debería de hacer la misma pregunta y obtener la misma respuesta de tu parte, no te parece.

\- Gracias por contarme una pequeña parte de ti, Isaac, y sobre todo cuidar de Lily.

-Es un placer, Lincoln.

-Así es mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, tengo 10 años, y como te dije también soy el hermano del en medio de…

En ese momento Isaac se puso los audífonos con un volumen alto el cual no dejo escuchar al chico de pelo blanco.

El chico se despidió y se fue a su casa, Lincoln agarrando a su hermana observo que el chico dejo su balón de soccer aquí, el albino tomo el balón de futbol con una mano mientras que con la otra estaba cargando a su hermana bebe.

-Mira Lily, el chico dejo su balón, espero volverlo a ver para entregárselo, es curioso que esté usando una sudadera roja en pleno verano.

Lincoln observo a su amigo Clyde tirado en el suelo.

-Clyde.

En el suelo levanto el purgar indicando que estaba.

En ese momento Leni llego comentando de que u chico tenía una bebe igualita a Lily, Lincoln golpeándose con la palma de la mano su cara y una mirada.

Leni es enserio ese chico se topó a Lily y la cargo se cuidó de ella hasta que yo llegue, porque se me perdió por un momento al estar separando el pleito de Lynn y lana.

-Ósea que el cuido de nuestra hermanita, no entiendo.

-¿Que no entiendes Leni?

-No le vi la cara de ese chico solo le vi su sudadera roja, el no tiene sentido de la moda

-Mejor vámonos a casa Leni, aún son vacaciones y hay que disfrutarlo, vamos Clyde, agarrando a su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho arrastrándolo, porque estaba tirado.

La chica rubia solo sentía y cargaba a su hermanita, cuestionándose quien era el chico que la cargaba, pero sobre todo si lo volvería a ver…

**Nota del autor **

**Este capítulo se podría considerar el primer de la historia comenzado por hablar del coprotagonista y su primer choque con la coprotagonista.**


	3. Capitulo 2 II

**Capítulo 2**

"**Una nueva cara en royal Woods"**

**Leni Loud**

Los 6 Louds regresando a su casa las gemelas Lana y Loa estaban cansadas después de su pelea, Lynn estaba energética y quería continuar de golpear a su hermano Lincoln, quien estaba pensando en el chico que conoció y cuido de Lily, mientras que Leni estaba totalmente distraída.

Al llegar a su casa, esa vieja casa que todos los días siempre hay ruidos nuca hay tranquilidad, los ruidos están por todo los minutos en cada hora de todos los días del año.

Lincoln llego y lo recibió con una cubeta de agua en la puerta de parte de su hermana Luan, recibiendo una broma ligera con un chiste mal dicho.

-Parece que has tenido un día en balde, Jajaja lo pillas, no pongas esa cara no seas aguafiestas, Jajaja entiendes.

-¡Luan! Grito el albino molesto con su hermana bromista.

Donde se decidió marchar subiendo las escalera, aun Lynn junior tenia energía para poder jugar y lanzándole un balón de americano a su hermano y con un aviso.

-¡Atrápala!

Lincoln reacciono apenas pero el balón le dio en la cara mandándolo a volar al cuarto de la gótica/deportiva, saliendo de un sarcófago Lucy saludando a su hermano y preguntándole algo que rime con huida.

El albino algo confundido dijo abuzada.

-Lynn casi me rompo la cabeza.

Lucy escucho eso, y agradeció a su hermana, Lincoln reacciono y se dio un espanto.

-¿Lucy? Dios mío santo me espantaste.

Con una cara asustada, ve a su hermana realizando su mira seria de siempre, a lo cual ella dio un suspiro para decir suspiro.

La historia de mi vida si ya terminaste. Edwin y yo estamos en nuestra fiesta anti luz.

Lincoln salió de ese cuarto algo aturdido, pero recupero los sentidos al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica sonando con las bocinas hasta el número 11,

-¡Que hay hermano! Gritaba mientras continuaba tocando con su guitarra

Para después aventarse a él. Dándole un planchado al chico del medio de esta alocada familia.

-Que dices si esta noche lo que suena en el televisor sea el gran Mick Swagger, hoy dará su concierto despidiéndose del verano y hoy será lo que rockera esta noche en el televisor.

Lincoln le dijo que no podía ya que hoy leerá su comic de Ace Savvy, lo cual su hermana odia leer, prefiere escuchar la música a lo más alto.

Lincoln se diría el baño, pero esta Lana lo interrumpió ya que estaba checando si no estaba tapado el WC, por lo que Lincoln le pedía privacidad, pero en eso Lisa llega.

-Saludos unidad mayor tengo un ácido para destapar el baño y ayudar a una de las gemelas, este es un compuesto liquido con un pH de 13 lo cual permitirá que el inodoro elimine las bacterias así como los residuos dejando en dicho producto contra las pelusas grasas, la cual no permite la irritación al contacto con la dermis del _homosapien_.

Lincoln corrió a sus 2 hermanas ya que a él le urgía ir al baño.

-Necesito privacidad.

Lana y Lisa se dirigieron a sus habitación en la chica amante de los animales al llegar a su cuarto vio a su gemela Lola siendo peinada por la hermana mayor de nombre Lori.

-Es literalmente grandioso lo que fue ese día. En eso Lori que tenía su celular hablando con una de sus amigas vio a lana entrando.

Lola: Ten cuidado con mi hermoso cabello. Rezongaba la reina de belleza

-Hola lana, vio la hermana mayor a su pequeña hermana, quieres que te pide igual que a lola.

Lana observando con disgusto las cosas de belleza saco la lengua y con asco contesto:

-No gracias prefiero darme un baño de lodo.

-Alguien dijo un baño Loud.

La teres hermanas no entendieron el chicste de luan.

-Jajaja, que no entendieron es un chiste de palabras "Lodo", "Loud".

Mientras que Leni estaba en la cocina haciendo una malteada para ella y su hermanita, a lo cual Luna llega a la cocina para prepararse para ver su concierto de esta noche, lo cual ve a la Loud bebe y motivándola para que ella lo acompañe a verla en el concierto, pero Leni le pide un disculpa a su hermana menor, ya que ella tenía pensado diseñarle ropa a la bebe.

-Sabes hermana ya tuviste a Lily toda la mañana, es hora de que pase tiempo con su hermana cool.

-Déjame darle este batido. Deberías probarlo.

-Sabes que solo consume la leche la mama. En eso luna olio para después tomárselo.

-Pues por eso el licuado está hecho con la leche materna. Lo dijo mientras se tomaba un vaso de esa leche.

Luna escupió lo que había bebido de esa malteada.

En eso escuchan el bostezo de su hermana menor que se debería tomar su siesta lo cual las 2 hermanas y subieron a dejar a la pequeña Lily para tomar su siesta. En eso salió del baño Lincoln viendo a sus 2 hermanas sonriendo que veían a la bebe dormida.

Lincoln se disponía salir del baño cuando su hermana Lynn la sorprendió

-Atrápala. En eso la deportista le lanza un balón de soccer dándole en la cara

-Lynn, Porque a mí. Decía el chico tirado en el suelo.

-Déjame necesito practicar mi tiro de portería aunque este balón no es mío, esta todo feo y parchado.

-Ese balón es de un chico que conocí en el parque, se le olvido recogerlo me lo traje a la casa y lo deje en afuera en el césped, no deberías tomar algo que no es tuyo.

Lynn JR: No me has escuchado necesito practicar no encuentro el mío y vi este, aunque cómo es posible que alguien juego con este balón feo, espero que soporte el estilo Lynn. Ahora prepárate mariquita…

En eso Lynn le lanza el balón a la cara a Lincoln tirándolo por las escaleras.

-Patético. Decía la chica para irse con el balón.

Leni regresaba a su cuarto caminando con los ojos cerrados pero en ese momento le llego el pensamiento del chico.

**Recuerdo**

-_Uff no la libraba que bueno que fui al baño, bueno de vuelta con mis hermanos, y disfrutar el verano. _

_Caminando en el parque Leni volteo a donde estaba un chico con una bebe._

_Pensamiento de Leni: Osea como que ella se parece a Lily, es idéntica, aunque el chico no se parece a ella, y su forma de vestir es de un deportista pero esa sudadera y ese pantalón los oscuros son fuertes, si, tiene un sentido de la moda normal. _

_En eso Leni se detuvo para pensar._

_Bueno para hacer ejercicio aunque los tenis negros, le vendrían rojos/blanco, le diré algo, o baya está hablando con la bebe me imagino que le dirá algo para estar con esa sonrisa, lo dejare pasar, tengo que ir con mis hermanos. Ósea y ellos donde están, Leni llego donde estaban Lynn y Lana peleando el lodo, chicas ese lodo no es el indicado para la cara. _

_En eso recibe un Mensaje de su mama que ya se viniera para la casa, Leni avisos a sus 2 hermanas y preguntando por linky se fue a buscarlo al albino y la bebe. Donde casualmente vio al chico de rojo entregándole a la bebe a su hermano, él se levando y se retiró, lo cual fue con su hermano para decir lo que pensaba de la bebe. Tras la plática Leni, vio el balón lo agarro pensando en el mucho y que hará con él, dejándolo cuando llego a su casa. _

-Qué joven tan mas peculiar, Lily también se quedó con el pensamiento del mexicano.

En eso Lori llega emocionada.

-Leni, adivina que. Iremos a una fiesta. Prepárate, tenemos literalmente 4 horas…

**Nota del autor**

**La fiesta que habla Lori se desarrolla en el one shot "Leni Loud un modelo de Amor." **

**Esta parte del capítulo es para presentar a la familia Loud en la actualidad de la historia y el protagonismo a Leni . **


	4. Capitulo 2 III

**Capítulo 2**

"**Una nueva cara en Royal Woods" **

**Mi familia**

Era martes en la tarde Isaac daba una caminata nocturna en un vecindario donde no había recorrido, pensando que iba poder ser un atajo hacia la casa de sus parientes.

Paso por una calle poco iluminada, donde él estaba atento de lo que estaba a su alrededor, Isaac escucho a muchachos quejándose, como si tratando de levantarse.

Al acercarse ve a 3 muchachos tirados, uno de ellos era un chico moreno, un pelirrojo chaparro y un muchacho rubio con una corpulencia mayor, a lo cual Isaac salió corriendo a atenderlos. Intento a levantar al negro que era el muchacho que usaba lentes, unos lentes rotos que fueron pisoteados.

-¿Estas bien amigo? caray ¿Que te hicieron?

El muchacho no podía hablar por la paliza que le metieron, en eso llego un chico preguntando al pelirrojo que le ha pasado.

En eso escucha Isaac y le pregunta, he no te has enterado le han dado una paraliza a estos tíos, en eso veo el muchacho a Isaac agarrando con fuerza al moreno.

-Tú. ¿Quién te crees que eres? para hacerles eso a mis amigos, ahora veras lo que hace Chaz cuando se meten con uno de los suyos.

-Espera empezaste hablar en tercera persona, eres raro, y como te atreves a decir que soy el tipo que golpeo a tus amigos. Solo porque me veas con ellos, yo pasaba por aquí.

El chico moreno asistía con un sí. a lo cual Chaz se disculpa por tratar de violenta al chico nuevo, a lo cual Chaz lleva a sus 3 amigos a su casa para atenderlos, por lo que Isaac siendo siempre una persona que gusta de ayudar a otros decide acompañarlos, comentando que su madre es enfermera y sabe algo de atención.

-Okey chicos. Descansen no pueden levantarse necesitan entrar en reposo.

Isaac empezó a cuestionar a cada uno de ellos; ¿Hola, como te sientes?, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Cuál es tu edad?, ¿Qué es lo que te apasiona?

-Gracias por tu ayuda. Yo me llamo Thomas Deán.

Hablo el chico moreno el cual tenía el pelo chino, usa lentes, es la típica persona que quiere solucionar a todo por medio de la diplomacia. Siendo una persona pacifista y muy tranquila.

-Te debo una amiga.

Decía el joven pelirrojo chaparro con pecas algo simpático, pero tímido, es aquel que solo quiere pasar disimulado.

-Esos malditos nos agarraron de sorpresa.

Contestaba un rubio que de igual forma era tímido, pero el parecía ocultar algo. Físicamente era el rubio musculoso que muchas chicas quisieran pero al hablar lo así de forma seca.

-¿Porque les hicieron eso? y lo principal ¿Quién lo hizo?

Los muchachos empezaron a platicar de un Taylor, este siendo el abusivo de la escuela, que siempre los agarra como su puerquitos, solo por diversión.

La noche transcurría e Isaac había pasado la noche con ellos. Mientras que los chicos le preguntaban cosas sobre él.

-Me llamo A. Isaac Navarrete soy de 15 años como ustedes soy mexicano, vengo de Ciudad Juárez a vivir con mis tíos Navarrete.

Después de un rato llegaron por el para ir a su casa a descansar sabiendo que ahora tenía 4 nuevos amigos.

-Bien hijo. Solo un pequeño desvió de camino y ya tienes más amigos.

-Si gracias tío, no estoy acostumbrado a que me lleven.

-No te apures en un año tú y cristal tendrán 16. Muy pronto sacaron su permiso de conducir.

Durante toda la última semana de vacaciones los 3 empezaron a manejar, hubo choques, se les mataban el carro, le daban reversas, casi atropellaban perros gatos, ancianos, uno de ellos se llevó un bote basura, pero toda esa semana los jóvenes Navarrete se empezaron relacionar y mostrar interés por su primo y el por ellos.

Nate: Por fin. Mañana tendré mi permiso de conducir. Es ahora mi momento ha brillado. Decía el chico muy optimista.

El viernes llego el chico de 16 estaba listo para su examen mientras su hermana y su primo fueron acompañarlo.

-Suerte hermano. La chica abrazo a su hermano para desearle lo mejor de su examen.

Nate volteo a ver a su primo Isaac escuchaba su música con sus audífonos. Este le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar, indicando que tuviera éxito.

Mientras esperaba, Isaac estaba botando una pelota observando una camioneta antigua y fea.

-Que fea camioneta.

Era una van tiene un esquema de color azul y blanco con dos puertas en el lado, de las cuales, una tiene un cerrojo roto y rodillo de la ventana. Tiene cuatro filas de asientos; uno con el asiento del conductor y el asiento de co-piloto y atrás hay tres con asientos para otros pasajeros. Se puede leer que la placa es "LLLD"

Cristal: Esa camioneta es muy vieja primo, pero es una reliquia de esa familia.

-Qué horror. Isaac boto con fuerza su pelota. Rodando hasta la entrada del DMV.

Cuando tomo la pelota una puerta lo azoto en la cara.

-¡Si! Lo tengo, lo tengo. Tengo el permiso.

Isaac se sobaba la nariz, al ver a la chica que no le importo detenerse para ver a la persona que hirió.

-Una disculpa es más que suficiente. Decía el chico tirado en el suelo.

-Literalmente te callas rarito. Oh si no literalmente te hare pretzel.

La rubia salió corriendo que su padre un hombre con suéter verde lo estaba esperando.

Isaac se levantó furioso, viendo su pelota se acordó cuando jugaba a Pokémon y él le gustaba lanzar las pelotas paciendo pokéball, a lo cual agarro la pelota y decidido aventarla.

Cristal: Isaac, no, ¿Que vas hacer?

Isaac: No estás viendo Cristal esa chica me tumbo y me amenazo le lanzare esa pelota para estar parejo.

-No con ella nunca te metas, esa chica tiene la reputación de ser agresiva y golpear a los chicos cuando no la quieren obedecer. contesto cristal preocupada. Mejor vamos a esperar a Nate a que salga.

-Qué asco de persona. Pero bueno.

En eso sale Nate contento porque aprobó su examen de conducir.

-Felicidades hermano.

-Sabía que lo lograrías primo.

-Bien hijos. Que les parece si vamos a celebrar. Decía el tío de Isaac quien tomo los hombros de los varones y los invitaría a comer.

-Me parece bien papa, vamos a Hamburguesa del Eructo.

-Suena bien el nombre

_Hungry y'all? __Look no further!_ _Come on down to Burpin' Burger!_ _Grade B beef and special spice!_ _When it comes back up, it's twice as nice!_

Decían ambos hermanos para eructar al final.

-Que divertido. Decía el chico sonriendo.

Es el lema de nuestro restaurante favorito. Decía cristal.

-Así que vámonos. Todos al Natemovil.

-No dijas eso. Reclamaba cristal a su hermano.

-Porque no. todo al Natemovil. Decía Isaac tratando de encajar con sus primos.

-A ti no te sale cállate. Decía Nate con un tono burlón.

Al llegar al puesto de hamburguesa empezaron a hablar de que objetivos tienen para su primer año de secundaria.

Cristal quiera tener un novio después de tanto tiempo. Mientras que Nate solo quería pasar desapercibido.

-Tu primo. ¿Qué planes tienes?

-A decir verdad, no tengo muchas ideas. Primero quiero un trabajo. Trabajar y estudiar, en segunda… a decir verdad esperar que pasen 3 años para regresar a México.

-Tienes suerte este lugar no pasa nada interesante. Decía Cristal viendo su primo muy pensativo.

Mientras en la casa que hace unos días atrás Isaac paso.

La chica rubia que había aprobado llego gritando a su casa dándole la noticia a su familia que aprobó el examen de conducir.

Que si necesitaban ir a un lugar podría contar con ella siempre y cuando hacían un trato guiñando el ojo vio sus hermanos se vieron la cara preocupados del monstruo que nació.

Mientras que Leni Emocionada le pedía a su papa que si le podría enseñar a manejar para que a finales de año o a principios del próximo pudiera conseguir la licencia.

El señor Loud con entusiasmo le dijo que si

-Espero que no te tome mas de literalmente 10 intentos leni.

-Gracias Lori. Espero pasar. Mañana será el mejor día pues nuestra hermana podrá llevarnos la escuela mañana que inicie las clases.

**En la mañana siguiente**

Paso el fin de semana primer día de clases, en la casa de los mexicanos un chico se despertó desde la 5 AM bajo de su habitación a las 7 para ver si sus primos estaban listo volteo al fondo donde ahí estaba el baño y vio a su primo tocando la puerta y gritándole a su hermana que lleva ahí una hora.

El joven Isaac sonrió y recordó que nunca ha tenido problemas para ocupar el baño ya que en su familia son 4 hombres y una mujer, los cuales todos realizaban sus actividades matutinas muy temprano. A lo cual se empezó a cuestionar si es de cada día que su prima se tarde en el baño lo cual agradecía por tener el habito de madrugar heredado por su abuelo y abuela. Por lo que sonriendo se empezó a cuestionar como seria si tuviera más de una mujer viviendo con él.

Mientras que en la casa Loud el chico albino sufría porque tenía que esperar a una de sus hermanas en el baño pero las otras 8 en una fila muy larga. Mientras que ella se bañaba el muchacho se afeitaba, mientras que ella se secaba el cabello el chico se secaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes, mientras que ella se cepillaba 34 veces el pelo.

Mientras que ella se tardaba en poner la ropa el chico vio su armario con poca ropa suspirando porque él le gustaba usar uniforme, mientras, ella se veía en el Espejo para probarse el vestido, el solo se puso su ropa sin preocuparse que como se veía, este chico ya había almorzado, mientras que ella estaba almorzando con sus hermanas y hermanos. Se ven 2 puertas en una salen 2 chicos con su tío, preguntándose por su primo, mientras que él estaba sentado en el estacionamiento con su audífonos.

Mientras que en la otra casa, Lori gritando que ella los llevara ya que papa se fueron juntos al trabajo, y mama se quedara a cuidar a Lily, Lori empezó a pitar a su hermana para que pudiera salir, pero ella toda alegre sale con su vestido casual y sus gafas negras el primer día de clases.

-Bahía Isaac, sí que tú madrugas.

-Literalmente tú te tardas niña, sube el coche ahí que irnos.

Los 2 carros arrancaron s fueron directo a su objetivo sin pensar que este camino los juntaría el destino. Una vez legada en la escuela los 3 chicos se bajaron se despidieron del conductor, por lo que los 3 empezaron a caminar, la chica estaba emocionada ya que podrá ver a sus amigos y su primo estará con él, mientras que el chico solo observa lo poco que le queda para irse a la universidad, mientras que Isaac se veía frio, con confianza, pero en el fondo tenía miedo por tantas cosas que podrán pasar, su pansa le empleo arder su pansa.

Los primos llevaran a su nuevo amigo a orientación para obtener información para ser recibir todo, horario, casillero, y ubicación en caso de que se perdiera, al muchacho le gustaba leer, por lo que empezó a leer todo los folletos que le dieron mientras que cristal la acompañaba ya que estaría en la mayor parte de sus clases, mientras que Nate se retiró a sus clases, en los pasillos, se escuchaban gritos de 2 chicas rubias encontrándose con sus amigas.

La primera presumiendo que ya tenía la licencia de conducir, mientras que la otra enseñaba en un cuaderno los nuevos trajes que ha estado diseñando durante el verano.

En los pasillos se vea los chicos que fueron golpeados por lo que desde lejos, Leni vio la chico que no fue golpeado, al gordito del grupo, pero alguien que estaba viendo a la rubia ese chico es un jugador de futbol, con un chico rudo con cara agresivo y con cara de lujuria.

El chico latino se empezó a como dar las cosas en su casillero mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos veía las cosas que podía agregar, con la música estaba fuerte no escuchaba lo que había a su alrededor, por lo que entre al final de pasillo se escuchó un casillero abrirse y lanzar un pastel, siendo una broma de una comediante, mientras que la música de fondo cambia por un estilo heavy, escuchando un grito fuerte.

Entra que Isaac terminaba con acomodar su casillero, lo cerro, mientras que Leni se alejó de sus amigas para pasar a su casillero, por lo que en ese momento la chica rubia al tener la costumbre de caminar con los ojos cerrados se estampa con la esquina del casillero mientras que esta se retroceda para avanzar, el chico recordó que olvido su sudadera favorita, por lo que volvió abrió su casillero dando un portazo provocando la chica rubia estampando su cara y tirándola al suelo.

Lo que provoco que un audífono se callera, volteando quedo impacto al ver una chica

-Yo lo siento.

Decía el chico mientras la miraba un vestido de color verde espuma o debería decir Aqua.


	5. Capitulo 3 I

**Capítulo 3**

**La chica del vestido espuma verde. **

**Antes de conocerte**

El primer día de clases unos momentos antes de que un chico azotara la puerta del Locke con una chica. El joven latino se despidió de su primo mientras que su prima la acompañaba.

En el pasillo se topó a sus amigas que saludaron como gritos, el muchacho quedo con una cara de despreocupación. La prima empezó lo que hizo en vacaciones por lo que una de las chicas ve al nuevo del pueblo.

-¿Oye amiga él es tu primo?, no se parece nada a ti, ni a Nate, pero tiene un parecido a Evaristo.

El chico aun con los audífonos escucho a lo que volteo a las chicas para hablarles.

-Si analizas a nosotros 3 incluyendo a mi otro ella se parece a su madre, Nate a su padre que este a su vez se parece a mi abuela, mientras que Evaristo y yo nos parecemos a nuestros padres el cual se parece a mi abuelo, a diferencia de ella tengo también rasgos de mi madre igual que mis hermanos.

Las chicas quedaron un poco molesta por la forma de contestar del latino, pero este le dio igual viendo en un papel el número de su casillero le comenta a su prima que ir a ver su Locke. A lo cual dijo que está bien pero primero lo llevara al salón para que vea en donde será y ahorita que suene la alarma vaya al salón.

-Bien aquí tienes tu casillero. Espero que te diviertas estar cercas de los baños.

-Súper podre sentir el agradable olor de primavera de baños de preparatoria americana.

-No seas así. Será divertido tenerte en la escuela. Además tendremos varias materias juntos.

-Sera divertido.

-Bueno tengo que ir con mis amigas. Es una lástima, pues te las podría presentar pero tu primera impresión no fue tan linda.

El chico abrió su casillero y lo empezó a limpiar.

-Bueno amigo supongo que te dejare aquí. El chico guardo su sudadera en el casillero.

Eso llegan los muchachos, Chaz Thomas, Chris, Dan.

-Hola chico. Qué bueno que te volvemos a ver. Decía el moreno saludaba al chico.

-Oh son ustedes, me alegra verlos.

-Espero que podamos tener algunas clases juntas. Se alegraba el pelirrojo.

El chico le da su horario para ver si coinciden materias.

-Es genial tenemos todas las materias juntas. Decía el rubio alto.

En eso van pasando un grupo de chicos presumidos.

-¿Quiénes son esos? Pregunto el chico queriendo saber quiénes son.

-Ellos son los "populares", están con instituidos por jugadores del equipo de fútbol porristas y azafatas.

-Patético decía el chico, son unos inútiles

-Chaz solo ve 6 personas. Decía Chaz.

Thomas: Faltan algunos.

Robert: Faltan Leni y sus 2 amigas. Aunque también faltan algunos guapos del equipo de futbol.

-¿Quien? Preguntaba el latino

En eso alguien azota los casilleros con su grupo de amigos.

-Ese es Taylor. Decía el moreno apuntándolo.

-Que chicos miren a quien encontré a las 3 perritas que colgamos y a la gorda.

-Chaz no es ninguna gorda. Hablaba en tercera persona.

-Cállate Gordita. Decía el más corpulento de la bola de chicos.

Uno de ellos: miren lo que veo una rata extranjera, eres nuevas no es así.

-Ya te dieron el tour. Contestaba otro mientras ellos 2 lo rodeaban con los otros 2 chicos.

-Así que ustedes son los inútiles 7 idiotas o perderos que golpearon a estos chicos.

-Si ¿Algún problema?

-No nada solo veo que son unos haraganes por ser unos abusivos. Decía Isaac no volteando haberlo.

Taylor le se puso enfrente a Isaac tomando una mirada de asesino por lo que Isaac no se dejó y solo ataco con otra mirada pero esta era de psicópata.

-No perderemos más nuestro tiempo con una rata de otro país.

Taylor y los demás se retiraban cuando el latino lanzo una pelota por detrás de la cabeza. Dio un rebote permitiéndolo que lo agarrara.

-Eres un maldito. En eso el chico trono los dedos.

Dos de los chicos decidieron ir por él.

Usas a tus gorilas. En eso Isaac le lanzo su pelota a uno de los chico en la cara. Mientras Isaac lo empujo contra el otro sujeto.

-Veo que quieres pleito. El chico aventó un puñetazo que el latino lo esquivo y choco contra los casilleros.

El latino fue rodeado mientras que lo empezaron a empujar al punto de tirarlo, los demás se quedaron mirando.

-Cariño tu mano. En eso llega una chica de pelo largo con rasgos chinos.

-Ayleen. Decía el chico al ver a su novia.

Esta lo tomo de los hombros y se los llevo.

-Cariño estaba a punto de romperle la cara a ese idiota. Renegaba el muchacho.

-No te esfuerzos de más. Le mande a mi padre para que se encargue de él.

Este Isaac se levantó pero Thomas le dio la mano le agradeció y este agradeció con otro agradecimiento.

-Chaz está feliz que se nos usan a los 4 fantásticos.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiarle el nombre .Dijo Chris feliz al tomar el hombro de su nuevo amigo.

-Bueno chicos tenemos que ir a clases.

Afuera del salón la maestra estaba esperando al chico nuevo donde este llega con sus 4 compañeros, La maestra regaño a los chicos y espera que no sean una mala influencia para el chico.

-Bien chicos. Veo que tienen al nuevo estudiante y ya agarro la costumbre de llegar tarde. Pasen rápido.

Los 4 chicos pasaron a tomar su asiento, mientras que la maestra detuvo Isaac con una regla pues quería que se presentara a su clase.

-Chicos. Tenemos a un nuevo compañero quiero que le presten atención.

El chico dio un suspiro miro a sus compañero y empezó hablar.

-Que tal chicos, Me llamo A. Isaac Navarrete, tengo 15 años son nuevo en esta ciudad Como se habrán dado cuenta soy nuevo no solo en la escuela sino también en el país son extranjero. Me mude con mis tíos hermano de mi papa de hecho cristal es mi prima.

Todos voltearon a ver al a chica y ella saludo con felicidad a su primo.

Leni estaba distraída y no podía concentrase miraba hacia la ventana mientras que el joven latino se presentaba.

Durante la hora de descanso Mandee y Jackie dos amigas de Leni hablaba con esta.

-Leni qué opinas del chico nuevo, ya le dije a Mandee se ve simpático pero no es muy atractivo.

-Tienes razón tiene un asentó raro y habla mal el inglés.

Eso Isaac estaba en los pasillos caminando.

-Buenas tardes. Decía un hombre alrededor de sus 50 era el director.

-Señor Director. Es un placer

-Bien señor Navarrete por lo que veo es usted un buen chavo pero necesitara ayuda para adaptarse a su nueva vida escolar, por eso le presentare a un estudiante de penúltimo año para que se pueda acoplar.

-Señor Santiago. El director habla al muchacho que estaba en su casillero viendo la foto de lo que era posiblemente su novia.

Era Roberto Santiago mejor conocido como Bobby.

-Señor Santiago le quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero de un grado inferior el también es de Colombia el señor Navarro.

-Soy mexicano y me llamo Navarrete, Isaac Navarrete mucho gusto

-Hola me llamo Roberto Santiago Jr. o bueno me puedes decir Bobby.

-Mucho gusto Bobby así que ¿Tú eres mexicano?

-Si pero he vivido aquí mucho tiempo con mi familia.

-Ok jóvenes vayan a disfrutar su receso.

-Dime Bobby lo decía con agarrando comillas, ¿Qué tal es vivir aquí?

-Bien te acostumbras la vida es muy tranquila.

-Y tú ¿De dónde vienes y Con quien vives ahora?

-Soy de una ciudad fronteriza vivía con mi familia mis 2 hermanos y mis padres, pero por razones personales. (Isaac dio un suspiro y se agarró la palma de su mano derecha).

-Tuve que mudarme con el hermano de mi papa y con su familia.

-Bahía Navarrete, entonces eres primo de Cristal y de Nate.

-Así es.

-Nate está conmigo en algunas clases y a cristal la conozco porque entra entre las 10 chicas más lindas de su clase.

\- Tu, con ¿Quién vives?

-Con mi mama y mi pequeña hermana de 10 años.

-A genial. Está en una edad que apenas comenzara a vivir, y ¿Tu mama los mantiene?

-Así es ella trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad como enfermera, y yo tengo varios trabajos con eso nos mantenemos.

-Genial mi mama también es enfermera, no yo voy a buscar trabajo necesitare trabajar para depender de mis gastos, mi papa también. Trabaja y con eso nos manteníamos, Pero estoy buscando donde trabajar después de clases.

-Mira ahorita empecé a trabajar en una pizzería si quieres le pregunto a mi encargado si tiene vacantes.

-Enserio ¿No, sería una molestia?

-No para nada además tengo como otros 5 trabajos.

-Wow enserio me imagino que no tienes tiempo, para mi familia un. Sobre todo para tu hermana ella tiene 10 años a esa edad tiene que estar en compañía.

-De hecho hay fines de semana que vamos con mis tíos y mis abuelos en la ciudad de alado.

\- ¿Porque no viven ahí?

-Royal Woods es mi ciudad.

\- ¿Y que ahí de tu padre?

-Él se fue a Perú hace unos meses. Me temo que mis papas se divorciaron.

-Lo siento. Pero con más motivos deberías vivir con tus parientes.

Me gusta estar con mis amigos y poder salir con ellos, además no tengo mucho tiempo pero estoy saliendo con una chica aun no es mi novia pero siento que la amo.

-Ándale que bien por ti. Decía el chico mientras miraba al muchacho pensando en su amada con ojos de enamorada.

-Rayos solo falte que sean empalagosos que asco me dan no lo creen.

-Y tu amigo aunque seas nuevo en el pueblo no dejaste alguna chica atrás o no te ha interesado o tienes algún gusto en específico.

Cof, cof tocia el chico pensando que contestar.

-No la verdad no hacer tiempo que no me interesa alguna chica.

-Okey oye si vi que casi te peleas 2 veces con Jake y su pandilla, ten cuidado son peligrosos mi chica y yo así como su hermana nos alejamos de ellos son mala influencia, además tiene la costumbre de golpear y molestar, sobre todo a Chaz y su grupo, son los chicos con los que te juntas está bien pero cuídate.

-Gracias por el aviso. Decía sin preocupaciones.

Sonando la campana para entrar a clases Isaac se despide de Bobby y le agradece la plática, Bobby le estrecha la mano y ve que en la izquierda tiene una cortadura muy profunda, solo el latino abrió los ojos observo que el chico oculta algo así como en su espalda al no tener su sudadera este se ve una gran cortada.

Se fue el primer día de clases, entre esas clases una de las amigas de Leni que se juntaba con verónica ve la cicatriz en la espalda y le dice a Jackie:

-Viste ese chico tiene una gran cicatriz como si se lo hubieran hecho con un cuchillo.

Rápidamente esa chica se lo divulgo a Malcolm el chico que recibió el cabezazo de parte de Isaac a lo cual manda un mensaje a Taylor para sacarle información.

Isaac al tener sus audífonos no escuchaba la conversación pero recibió una bola de papel que le lanzaron con goma de mascar, a lo cual para su fortuna no tener cabello largo le beneficiado pero se molestó por la acción grosera y antes de hacer algo, Jake y Taylor lo rodearon

-Vaya por tercera vez en un día siguen fregando decía el chico indiferente por esos 2.

-Hola. Solo queremos ver tu cicatriz nos llama mucho la atención.

-Cual no tengo ninguna. Algo alterado se puso Isaac.

-No te hagas el idiota sabes que tienes una la que te tapaba tu chaqueta roja, la cual por cierto no traes.

Isaac recordó que la dejo en su casillero al empezar limpiarla.

-A bueno que les importa pendejos.

En eso Jake lanza un manotazo pero Isaac logra esquivarlo y le da un golpe en el abdomen.

-La próxima vez será el dulce que te lance pero ese irán en el oyó de tu culo así que me dejen en paz.

El chico se retiró molesto mientras tenia su música a alto volumen. Sonó la campana indicando el fin de la clase, al fin podre irme a la casa.

-Al fin chicas vámonos al centro comercial. Gritaba Leni emocionada a sus hermanas

-Leni literalmente sabes que hoy no podemos que tenemos que esperar a luan y luna, para ir por Lynn, y después por el resto de los chicos.

Leni se puso triste de que no podría ir al centro comercial, su amiga Mandee y Jackie le dijo que el fin de semana iría a la promoción de rebajas, Leni vio a su amiga y le sonrió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Entonces nos remontamos a ese pasillo, donde Leni caminaba con los ojos cerrado mientras que Isaac abre su casillero por su chaqueta roja con algo de fuerza dándole un golpe a la chica donde 2 personas un camino, 2 almas que por casualidades de la vida sin que supieran que el uno del otro lo necesitaba. Uno necesitaba alguien alegre que sonriera y pudiera recordarle su lado bueno. La otra que siendo algo ingenua necesitaba alguien que la protegería aunque le costara su vida.

**Capítulo 3 II**

"**La chica del vestido espuma verde (Aqua)" **

Fue ahí en ese momento que el chico abrió el casillero tras golpear a una chica que se había chocado con el casillero tras caminar con los ojos cerrados.

Le retiro las gafas Ambos se vieron los ojos, ambos quedaron impresionados el por la chica más linda que había visto hasta ese momento desde que llego a la ciudad, ella al tener la mirada doble al recuperarla vio la sonrisa del chico sus pestañas y una mano que la levanto.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se sonrieron ninguno de los 2 sabia quería decir, hasta que se acordó que por culpa del sucedió ese choque.

-Discúlpame, enserio no te vi pasar soy un tonto. Decía algo lamentado.

-No te apures la tonta soy yo no mire que ibas abrir tu casillero. Se disculpaba la rubia

-Hola soy Isaac mucho gusto, decía sonrojado mientras le extendía una vez más la mano.

-Hola soy...

Tocio y en eso salió sangre tras la nariz y manchando la sudadera del latino.

-Oh Dios mío. La rubia mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-No te apures tengo papel para limpiarte, agarraba un trozo de papel para la rubia.

-No pero arruine tu sudadera dámela, mira está llena de sangre según yo solo manche esta parte.

-Jajaja no esa parte ya tiene sangre, además es roja no se nota mucha.

-Oh que inteligente lo miraba mientras analizaba su vestimenta. Que bien tu forma de vestir no es muy elegante pero es deportiva tu sudadera roja con camisa amarilla y tu pantalonera azul, se ve muy combinada contesta. Sudadera roja con camisa amarilla y tu pantalonera azul, se ve muy combinada contesta. Sudadera roja con líneas amarillas.

-Gracias me gusta tu vestido azul verdoso bueno en realidad es Aqua.

-A si sabes que bien. Se nota que tienes muy buen gusto de ropa o y estos lentes también son tuyos gafas blancas con negras perfectas para el sol.

-Gracias me la compre en una rebaja especial hace años en el centro comercial, lo decía mientras estornudaba sangre por la nariz y quedo todo rojo.

-Vamos mejor a la enfermería para que te atiendan yo te recomendaría tener la nariz para arriba pantalón ella circulación. Pero será mejor que te acompañe

-Gracias Isaac.

-Wow. Sabes mi nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Creo que si era ammmm decía Leni sin recordar. Dímelo tu primero, sé que lo dijiste pero solo para saberlo.

-Jejeje está bien. Mi nombre o bueno me llamo Abdel Isaac Navarrete Bernal.

-Jajaja que nombre tan más raro me llamo Leni L. Loud. Es que no me acuerdo si es Marie o Arie.

-Rayos Leni te deje aturdida por el golpe. Una disculpa señorita no era mi intensión no te vi estaba distraído con la música.

-No te apures mucha gente ve como choco y tropiezo no es culpa tuya, es mía por ser una tonta.

-No deberías decirte eso no es correcto que la gente se insulte. Me recuerda a mi hermano que trata que me sienta mejor.

-¿Tu hermano? Observo detenidamente a la chica y se quedó pensando.

Ya en la enfermería la enfermería empezó a checar a la rubia, analizando y observándola antes de decir algo se le quedo mirando al joven y el apenado se sonrojo por el accidente.

-Bien chica solo procura de no apretar o tocarte el golpe y estarás bien toma esta pastilla te servirá para quitar el dolor.

-Rayos esto se saldrá un moretón. Decía la chica mientras se agarró la nariz y volvió sangrado. Tirando sangre en sus zapatos.

En eso agarro Isaac un papel para limpiarla y le puso su sudadera roja.

-Ten póntela la necesitaras. Este le daba el papel a la chica para que se tapara, después se quitó su sudadera para dársela.

-O sea como que no entiendo porque me das tu sudadera.

-Sencillo si te manchas de sangre caerá en mi sudadera y como ves esta es roja y ya tiene sangre.

Lo decía sonrojado con los ojos cerrados sin verla mientras empezó a sonreír forzado pero eso forcejeo, lo hacía por felicidad al ver la cara tan hermosa de la chica.

A lo cual la chica al ver el gesto generoso le sonrió y le agradeció. La enfermera vio al chico con su camisa amarilla de manga corta pero esta tenía una cicatriz y una quemadura de segundo grado.

-¿Joven hace cuanto se hizo esas cortadas y esa quemadura? Preguntaba la enfermera algo asustada.

-Bueno yo este, para que quiere saber.

-No es bueno que a esa edad tenga su cuerpo tan dañado. Contestaba la enfermera algo preocupada.

La chica agarro la mano del muchacho ya que este empezó agarra su mano izquierda, la chica le sonrió y dijo todo va estar bien a lo cual se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron.

En esos momentos Leni recordó a su hermano Lincoln que desde chicos tras jugar ella o el si se lastimaba el otro la o lo cuidaba para que se sentirá mejor, pero con Isaac al agarrar su mano sentía que esta lo podría proteger.

-Leni Loud...

Donde abre escuchado parecido, se preguntaba Isaac cuando le llego un fuerte golpe de un aire.

-Me llamo Lincoln Loud y Ella es mi hermanita Lily Loud.

-Wow eso es abran paso a Lori Loud.

-Esa es la familia Loud y cree me que cumplen con su apellido.

-Loud, Loud, Loud. Serán hermanos 3 rubias y un albino el señor es Castaño por lo que puedo decir que es su mama la rubia. Pero...

En eso suena una puerta abierta gritando.

-Donde esta aquel sujeto lo volveré pretzel humano. Así que eres tú. Lo golpea contra la pared.

-Cómo te atravez maldito salvaje, heriste a mi hermana. Decía la hermana mayor de la joven Leni, mientras este tenía un puño cerrado a Isaac

Lo aventó contra el suelo lanzándolo y arrastrándolo como trapeador. En eso Isaac reacciono y dejo de estar en shock, en esos momentos cerrando el puño, en el cual con anterioridad no hubiera pesado en dar un puñetazo por ningún motivo sin pensar ya que antes con tanta violencia le gustaba pelear.

Pero volteo a la chica que estaba siendo atendida, lo cual por un momento su ira y las ganas de defenderse o mejor dicho contratacar se detuvo. Lori lo dejo en paz solo observo y analizo a su hermana para ver si estaba bien.

Lori se quedó viendo a su hermana ya que la notaba algo inusual o algo que no combinaba con su ropa. Era la sudadera roja que traía puesta por lo al notar que Leni agarro del hombro a Isaac sonriéndole a lo cual Lori se quedó pensando en un quedándose en shock al ver a su hermana que se interesó o se preocupó por el chico que la agredió ella no entendía porque, claro Leni siempre ha ayudado a la gente pero con ninguna intensión pero al ver a este chico siente algo raro en él. Este muchacho tiene una cara de psicópata algo violento que ocultaba algo, Lori sin intensión de saber de aquel chico, pero lo necesitaba saber sobre el muchacho pero no porque interesaba y preocupada, si no razones personales para acosar e identificarlo para alejarse y alejar a su hermana.

Lori: Leni vámonos y aléjate de este salvaje, solo míralo, tiene la cara de un psicópata, esos brazos están lleno de moretones, quemaduras y cortadas, no me extrañaría que ese mexicano fuera un criminal a su edad y ya lo puedo identificar como un muchacho salido del reclusorio.

Isaac: Oye ya bájale quieres no me conoces y me estas juzgando no tengo porque decirte la razón de estar marcado. Mocosa mandona deja a tu hermana yo no le hice nada apropósito fue un accidente y me siento mal por ella, tú me discriminas por ser extranjero pero si tu "novio" es de la misma nacionalidad que yo. Aun que él me dijo que ha vivido mucho más aquí, por lo que eso pudiera considerar Americano que donde proviene el sigue siendo mexicano y me parece un acto de racista mocosa mando rubia.

En eso interrumpió Bobby el pleito de los chicos argumentando que Lori tenía que ir por sus hermanos. A lo cual Lori se despidió agarro del brazo a Leni y le dijo que se quitara la sudadera.

-Quítatela esa sudadera está bien fea llena de parches cortadas y que es esto, sangre, por Dios Leni quítatela inmediatamente te puedes infectar de algo.

Lamentablemente para su desgracia su hermana se negaba ya que estaba manchando con su sangre sus zapatos y su vestido por eso se había puesto la sudadera que le dio el chico.

Lori siguió viendo a Isaac con ojos de rabia mientras que el agarraba las manos con gotas de sangre teniendo un recuerdo cuando este chico un día estaba vendado con sangre y la cara impactada.

Volteo a ver a la chica que la hizo sangrar pero esta solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, al cual su reacción fue otra sonrisa, la sonrisa se empezó a sentir forcejease, no podía entender las razones de la cual devolvió la sonrisa.

En eso llega cristal agarro su primo después de terminar el primer día de clases ella feliz ve a su primo queriéndole preguntar que tal le había ido ve que está observando a Leni y a su hermana la cual solo se le queda mirando con una cara de odio.

Cristal hace reaccionar a Isaac preguntándole si todo está bien si lady general y miss rubiecita no le hicieron nada, Isaac volteo al ver a su prima por los apodos que le dio a ellas chicas, Bobby le dice que este son apodos grosero y ofensivos para ella a lo cual cristal responde que ellas se lo han ganado.

-Malditas mocosas me las van a pagar cómo es posible que se salgan con la suya. Decía cristal enfadado lanzándose ante ellas.

Nate agarra a su hermana para que no se dirija contra ellas.

Cristal: Suéltame Nate, déjame golpearlas tu no defiendes a Isaac, míralo.

-Lo estoy mirando la que no lo ve eres tu cristal, sabes como esta.

Decía Nate tratando de calmar a su hermana, ella volteo a verlo el muchacho estaba sonriendo y agarro su mano, la misma mano que agarro a la chica Loud para levantarla.

_**Pensamiento**__: Ya veo se ha enamorado de ella._ Lo veía con una cara de indiferencia.

-Te has enamorado de una cabeza de aire amigo, no puede ser tan malos gustos tienes.

-Oye Bobby, empezó hablar Isaac tras reaccionar de su estado de shock.

-Hmmm ¿Quiénes son ellas? Leni me dijo su nombre y tú me acabas de decir que ella es Lori, pero conocí a un chico albino y a una bebe de no más de 6 meses, igual con L, siendo Lincoln y Lily respectivamente también se apellidan Loud. A lo que quiero llegar es que ellos 4 son hermanos.

En eso se escucha la voz de Lori.

-Andando chicas que hay que ir por Lynn y luego por las demás.

En eso sale corriendo 2 chicas, una la que empezó a tocar en la estación de la escuela, y la otra la identifico ya que en la cafetería porque empezó a ser bromas con la comida. Algo fuera de lo usual siendo puros juegos de palabras.

Isaac empezó analizar a las chicas y se les encontró parentescos con las 2 rubias. Con el albino tendrán algunos parientes o algo así. Cristal y Nate le comentan a Isaac que ellas 2 son otras de las hermanas Loud siendo luan y luna.

Nate: luan es una chica que le gusta haces bromas es una comediante de hecho acaba de graduarse de la universidad de payasos así como creer su espectáculo de entretenimiento se rumorea que tiene una página de internet.

Cristal: La rockera toda fea nada atractiva es luna a diferencia de la cabeza de aire su pasión no es la moda ni verse bien ella le gusta el heavy metal. Alagado a su ídolo numero Nick Swagger.

Bobby: La que acaban de mencionar es Lynn JR la hermana de 12 años es deportiva nada femenina, podrías confundirlas con un chico.

Isaac Entonces si sumamos a esas más Lincoln y Lily.

Bobby interrumpe a Isaac diciéndole que en total son 11 Loud, 10 chicas y un chico, si tomamos a Lincoln como el hermano central ya que este es el de en medio sería un total de 5 hermanas mayores y 5 menores.

Isaac quedo estupefacto por imaginárselo analizando la casa que fue el segundo día que llego y viendo el ruido que había se dio cuenta que en total esos ruidos venían de ellos asiendo a lución a su nombre por ser escandaloso.

Isaac no escucho lo que decía Bobby ya que el empezó a dar nombres de las otras hermanas, pero Nate lo interrumpe diciendo que se tienen que ir.

Bobby: Oye Isaac entonces irás a Buscar trabajo en el mío preguntaba el latino emocionado porque roerlo llevar.

Cristal ¿Qué vas a buscar trabajo?, en qué momento se te ocurrió eso. Preguntaba la chica algo angustiada por su primo.

-No les comente Jajaja necesito dinero, no puedo depender de usted y aunque mis papas me prometieron mandar dinero la verdad no lo quiero ellos tienen otros asuntos.

Nate: Se suponía que vendrían por nosotros que le dijo a mi papa, además Bobby te va llevar.

Isaac: diles eso diles que volveré en la noche además somos hermano de nación y no quiero ser una carga.

Bobby: No hay problema solo tengo que hablar con mi jefe y te contrataran.

-Genial entonces vámonos, a trabajar wow. Se escuchaba emocionado Isaac lanzando un su puño arriba y caminando con su nuevo amigo.

Esa misma tarde en la comida en la mesa grande los padres Loud, empezaron a preguntarle a Leni que fue lo que le paso, ya que la nariz se le veía morada, algo maquillada pero aun así se veía hinchada.

Leni quería habar por lo ocurrido pero más sobre aquel chico que su mirada según Lori era de un psicópata, pero ella lo veía y sus ojos reflejaban protección y armonía. En el momento que Leni iba hablar, alguien interrumpió.

-Un maldito salvaje, siendo nuevo decidió atacar a la Leni azotando su casillo contra su cara, pero no se apuren ya lo puse en su lugar.

Tanto los de la mesa grande como los de la mesa chica, escucharon lo que había comentado Lori, toda la familia quería saber que le hicieron a Leni, todos empezaron a verla detenidamente para ver y preguntarle sobre ese chico.

Pero al ver el balón de futbol, que se había traído hace días dijo, es de él, apuntando al balo, a lo cual Lincoln sé que pensando sobre ese muchacho.

En el otro lado, Isaac llega de su primer día de trabajo, se acuesta y pensando lo que fue.

Encargado del lugar: muy bien chico por lo que me cuesta no es tu primer trabajo, tienes 15 años, estas joven eres nuevo en la ciudad, conozco a tu tío, me hizo un trabajo, me puso un tapete, y lo cual agradezco ya que fue un trabajo muy bueno se nota que eres un joven dedicado por lo que estas contratado.

Isaac: Gracias señor, espero no decepcionarlo, gracias por la oportunidad no lo decepcionare, ahora déjame con que empiezo.

Encargado: Puedes empezar por cómo hacer la pizza, muchacho así que a darle con el trabajo.

Le lanzo el uniforme de pizzería para poder trabajar.

**Horas después**

-A muy bien, un trabajo, así que a darle, se acabó el primer día, el segundo día será muy diferente.

Decía Isaac mientras que se veía la mano, en la casa Loud, Leni se estaba peinando y se veía la mano, ambos veían la mano en la cual el otro agarro, uno de proteger a ella, y ella lo calmaría, ambos sintieron un latido rítmico, uno y el otro latían pero al conectarse sentían un sentimiento muy fuerte que se acostaron a la cama para dormir sin pensar en que dormirían pensando en el uno del otro.

**Continuara**


	6. Capitulo 3 II

**Capítulo 3 II**

"**La chica del vestido (Aqua)" **

Fue ahí en ese momento que el chico abrió el casillero tras golpear a una chica que se había chocado con el casillero tras caminar con los ojos cerrados.

Le retiro las gafas Ambos se vieron los ojos, ambos quedaron impresionados el por la chica más linda que había visto hasta ese momento desde que llego a la ciudad, ella al tener la mirada doble al recuperarla vio la sonrisa del chico sus pestañas y una mano que la levanto.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se sonrieron ninguno de los 2 sabia quería decir, hasta que se acordó que por culpa del sucedió ese choque.

-Discúlpame, enserio no te vi pasar soy un tonto. Decía algo lamentado.

-No te apures la tonta soy yo no mire que ibas abrir tu casillero. Se disculpaba la rubia

-Hola soy Isaac mucho gusto, decía sonrojado mientras le extendía una vez más la mano.

-Hola soy...

Tocio y en eso salió sangre tras la nariz y manchando la sudadera del latino.

-Oh Dios mío. La rubia mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-No te apures tengo papel para limpiarte, agarraba un trozo de papel para la rubia.

-No pero arruine tu sudadera dámela, mira está llena de sangre según yo solo manche esta parte.

-Jajaja no esa parte ya tiene sangre, además es roja no se nota mucha.

-Oh que inteligente lo miraba mientras analizaba su vestimenta. Que bien tu forma de vestir no es muy elegante pero es deportiva tu sudadera roja con camisa amarilla y tu pantalonera azul, se ve muy combinada contesta. Sudadera roja con camisa amarilla y tu pantalonera azul, se ve muy combinada contesta. Sudadera roja con líneas amarillas.

-Gracias me gusta tu vestido azul verdoso bueno en realidad es Aqua.

-A si sabes que bien. Se nota que tienes muy buen gusto de ropa o y estos lentes también son tuyos gafas blancas con negras perfectas para el sol.

-Gracias me la compre en una rebaja especial hace años en el centro comercial, lo decía mientras estornudaba sangre por la nariz y quedo todo rojo.

-Vamos mejor a la enfermería para que te atiendan yo te recomendaría tener la nariz para arriba pantalón ella circulación. Pero será mejor que te acompañe

-Gracias Isaac.

-Wow. Sabes mi nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Creo que si era ammmm decía Leni sin recordar. Dímelo tu primero, sé que lo dijiste pero solo para saberlo.

-Jejeje está bien. Mi nombre o bueno me llamo Abdel Isaac Navarrete Bernal.

-Jajaja que nombre tan más raro me llamo Leni L. Loud. Es que no me acuerdo si es Marie o Arie.

-Rayos Leni te deje aturdida por el golpe. Una disculpa señorita no era mi intensión no te vi estaba distraído con la música.

-No te apures mucha gente ve como choco y tropiezo no es culpa tuya, es mía por ser una tonta.

-No deberías decirte eso no es correcto que la gente se insulte. Me recuerda a mi hermano que trata que me sienta mejor.

-¿Tu hermano? Observo detenidamente a la chica y se quedó pensando.

Ya en la enfermería la enfermería empezó a checar a la rubia, analizando y observándola antes de decir algo se le quedo mirando al joven y el apenado se sonrojo por el accidente.

-Bien chica solo procura de no apretar o tocarte el golpe y estarás bien toma esta pastilla te servirá para quitar el dolor.

-Rayos esto se saldrá un moretón. Decía la chica mientras se agarró la nariz y volvió sangrado. Tirando sangre en sus zapatos.

En eso agarro Isaac un papel para limpiarla y le puso su sudadera roja.

-Ten póntela la necesitaras. Este le daba el papel a la chica para que se tapara, después se quitó su sudadera para dársela.

-O sea como que no entiendo porque me das tu sudadera.

-Sencillo si te manchas de sangre caerá en mi sudadera y como ves esta es roja y ya tiene sangre.

Lo decía sonrojado con los ojos cerrados sin verla mientras empezó a sonreír forzado pero eso forcejeo, lo hacía por felicidad al ver la cara tan hermosa de la chica.

A lo cual la chica al ver el gesto generoso le sonrió y le agradeció. La enfermera vio al chico con su camisa amarilla de manga corta pero esta tenía una cicatriz y una quemadura de segundo grado.

-¿Joven hace cuanto se hizo esas cortadas y esa quemadura? Preguntaba la enfermera algo asustada.

-Bueno yo este, para que quiere saber.

-No es bueno que a esa edad tenga su cuerpo tan dañado. Contestaba la enfermera algo preocupada.

La chica agarro la mano del muchacho ya que este empezó agarra su mano izquierda, la chica le sonrió y dijo todo va estar bien a lo cual se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron.

En esos momentos Leni recordó a su hermano Lincoln que desde chicos tras jugar ella o el si se lastimaba el otro la o lo cuidaba para que se sentirá mejor, pero con Isaac al agarrar su mano sentía que esta lo podría proteger.

-Leni Loud...

Donde abre escuchado parecido, se preguntaba Isaac cuando le llego un fuerte golpe de un aire.

-Me llamo Lincoln Loud y Ella es mi hermanita Lily Loud.

-Wow eso es abran paso a Lori Loud.

-Esa es la familia Loud y cree me que cumplen con su apellido.

-Loud, Loud, Loud. Serán hermanos 3 rubias y un albino el señor es Castaño por lo que puedo decir que es su mama la rubia. Pero...

En eso suena una puerta abierta gritando.

-Donde esta aquel sujeto lo volveré pretzel humano. Así que eres tú. Lo golpea contra la pared.

-Cómo te atravez maldito salvaje, heriste a mi hermana. Decía la hermana mayor de la joven Leni, mientras este tenía un puño cerrado a Isaac

Lo aventó contra el suelo lanzándolo y arrastrándolo como trapeador. En eso Isaac reacciono y dejo de estar en shock, en esos momentos cerrando el puño, en el cual con anterioridad no hubiera pesado en dar un puñetazo por ningún motivo sin pensar ya que antes con tanta violencia le gustaba pelear.

Pero volteo a la chica que estaba siendo atendida, lo cual por un momento su ira y las ganas de defenderse o mejor dicho contratacar se detuvo. Lori lo dejo en paz solo observo y analizo a su hermana para ver si estaba bien.

Lori se quedó viendo a su hermana ya que la notaba algo inusual o algo que no combinaba con su ropa. Era la sudadera roja que traía puesta por lo al notar que Leni agarro del hombro a Isaac sonriéndole a lo cual Lori se quedó pensando en un quedándose en shock al ver a su hermana que se interesó o se preocupó por el chico que la agredió ella no entendía porque, claro Leni siempre ha ayudado a la gente pero con ninguna intensión pero al ver a este chico siente algo raro en él. Este muchacho tiene una cara de psicópata algo violento que ocultaba algo, Lori sin intensión de saber de aquel chico, pero lo necesitaba saber sobre el muchacho pero no porque interesaba y preocupada, si no razones personales para acosar e identificarlo para alejarse y alejar a su hermana.

Lori: Leni vámonos y aléjate de este salvaje, solo míralo, tiene la cara de un psicópata, esos brazos están lleno de moretones, quemaduras y cortadas, no me extrañaría que ese mexicano fuera un criminal a su edad y ya lo puedo identificar como un muchacho salido del reclusorio.

Isaac: Oye ya bájale quieres no me conoces y me estas juzgando no tengo porque decirte la razón de estar marcado. Mocosa mandona deja a tu hermana yo no le hice nada apropósito fue un accidente y me siento mal por ella, tú me discriminas por ser extranjero pero si tu "novio" es de la misma nacionalidad que yo. Aun que él me dijo que ha vivido mucho más aquí, por lo que eso pudiera considerar Americano que donde proviene el sigue siendo mexicano y me parece un acto de racista mocosa mando rubia.

En eso interrumpió Bobby el pleito de los chicos argumentando que Lori tenía que ir por sus hermanos. A lo cual Lori se despidió agarro del brazo a Leni y le dijo que se quitara la sudadera.

-Quítatela esa sudadera está bien fea llena de parches cortadas y que es esto, sangre, por Dios Leni quítatela inmediatamente te puedes infectar de algo.

Lamentablemente para su desgracia su hermana se negaba ya que estaba manchando con su sangre sus zapatos y su vestido por eso se había puesto la sudadera que le dio el chico.

Lori siguió viendo a Isaac con ojos de rabia mientras que el agarraba las manos con gotas de sangre teniendo un recuerdo cuando este chico un día estaba vendado con sangre y la cara impactada.

Volteo a ver a la chica que la hizo sangrar pero esta solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, al cual su reacción fue otra sonrisa, la sonrisa se empezó a sentir forcejease, no podía entender las razones de la cual devolvió la sonrisa.

En eso llega cristal agarro su primo después de terminar el primer día de clases ella feliz ve a su primo queriéndole preguntar que tal le había ido ve que está observando a Leni y a su hermana la cual solo se le queda mirando con una cara de odio.

Cristal hace reaccionar a Isaac preguntándole si todo está bien si lady general y miss rubiecita no le hicieron nada, Isaac volteo al ver a su prima por los apodos que le dio a ellas chicas, Bobby le dice que este son apodos grosero y ofensivos para ella a lo cual cristal responde que ellas se lo han ganado.

-Malditas mocosas me las van a pagar cómo es posible que se salgan con la suya. Decía cristal enfadado lanzándose ante ellas.

Nate agarra a su hermana para que no se dirija contra ellas.

Cristal: Suéltame Nate, déjame golpearlas tu no defiendes a Isaac, míralo.

-Lo estoy mirando la que no lo ve eres tu cristal, sabes como esta.

Decía Nate tratando de calmar a su hermana, ella volteo a verlo el muchacho estaba sonriendo y agarro su mano, la misma mano que agarro a la chica Loud para levantarla.

_**Pensamiento**__: Ya veo se ha enamorado de ella._ Lo veía con una cara de indiferencia.

-Te has enamorado de una cabeza de aire amigo, no puede ser tan malos gustos tienes.

-Oye Bobby, empezó hablar Isaac tras reaccionar de su estado de shock.

-Hmmm ¿Quiénes son ellas? Leni me dijo su nombre y tú me acabas de decir que ella es Lori, pero conocí a un chico albino y a una bebe de no más de 6 meses, igual con L, siendo Lincoln y Lily respectivamente también se apellidan Loud. A lo que quiero llegar es que ellos 4 son hermanos.

En eso se escucha la voz de Lori.

-Andando chicas que hay que ir por Lynn y luego por las demás.

En eso sale corriendo 2 chicas, una la que empezó a tocar en la estación de la escuela, y la otra la identifico ya que en la cafetería porque empezó a ser bromas con la comida. Algo fuera de lo usual siendo puros juegos de palabras.

Isaac empezó analizar a las chicas y se les encontró parentescos con las 2 rubias. Con el albino tendrán algunos parientes o algo así. Cristal y Nate le comentan a Isaac que ellas 2 son otras de las hermanas Loud siendo luan y luna.

Nate: luan es una chica que le gusta haces bromas es una comediante de hecho acaba de graduarse de la universidad de payasos así como creer su espectáculo de entretenimiento se rumorea que tiene una página de internet.

Cristal: La rockera toda fea nada atractiva es luna a diferencia de la cabeza de aire su pasión no es la moda ni verse bien ella le gusta el heavy metal. Alagado a su ídolo numero Nick Swagger.

Bobby: La que acaban de mencionar es Lynn JR la hermana de 12 años es deportiva nada femenina, podrías confundirlas con un chico.

Isaac Entonces si sumamos a esas más Lincoln y Lily.

Bobby interrumpe a Isaac diciéndole que en total son 11 Loud, 10 chicas y un chico, si tomamos a Lincoln como el hermano central ya que este es el de en medio sería un total de 5 hermanas mayores y 5 menores.

Isaac quedo estupefacto por imaginárselo analizando la casa que fue el segundo día que llego y viendo el ruido que había se dio cuenta que en total esos ruidos venían de ellos asiendo a lución a su nombre por ser escandaloso.

Isaac no escucho lo que decía Bobby ya que el empezó a dar nombres de las otras hermanas, pero Nate lo interrumpe diciendo que se tienen que ir.

Bobby: Oye Isaac entonces irás a Buscar trabajo en el mío preguntaba el latino emocionado porque roerlo llevar.

Cristal ¿Qué vas a buscar trabajo?, en qué momento se te ocurrió eso. Preguntaba la chica algo angustiada por su primo.

-No les comente Jajaja necesito dinero, no puedo depender de usted y aunque mis papas me prometieron mandar dinero la verdad no lo quiero ellos tienen otros asuntos.

Nate: Se suponía que vendrían por nosotros que le dijo a mi papa, además Bobby te va llevar.

Isaac: diles eso diles que volveré en la noche además somos hermano de nación y no quiero ser una carga.

Bobby: No hay problema solo tengo que hablar con mi jefe y te contrataran.

-Genial entonces vámonos, a trabajar wow. Se escuchaba emocionado Isaac lanzando un su puño arriba y caminando con su nuevo amigo.

Esa misma tarde en la comida en la mesa grande los padres Loud, empezaron a preguntarle a Leni que fue lo que le paso, ya que la nariz se le veía morada, algo maquillada pero aun así se veía hinchada.

Leni quería habar por lo ocurrido pero más sobre aquel chico que su mirada según Lori era de un psicópata, pero ella lo veía y sus ojos reflejaban protección y armonía. En el momento que Leni iba hablar, alguien interrumpió.

-Un maldito salvaje, siendo nuevo decidió atacar a la Leni azotando su casillo contra su cara, pero no se apuren ya lo puse en su lugar.

Tanto los de la mesa grande como los de la mesa chica, escucharon lo que había comentado Lori, toda la familia quería saber que le hicieron a Leni, todos empezaron a verla detenidamente para ver y preguntarle sobre ese chico.

Pero al ver el balón de futbol, que se había traído hace días dijo, es de él, apuntando al balo, a lo cual Lincoln sé que pensando sobre ese muchacho.

En el otro lado, Isaac llega de su primer día de trabajo, se acuesta y pensando lo que fue.

Encargado del lugar: muy bien chico por lo que me cuesta no es tu primer trabajo, tienes 15 años, estas joven eres nuevo en la ciudad, conozco a tu tío, me hizo un trabajo, me puso un tapete, y lo cual agradezco ya que fue un trabajo muy bueno se nota que eres un joven dedicado por lo que estas contratado.

Isaac: Gracias señor, espero no decepcionarlo, gracias por la oportunidad no lo decepcionare, ahora déjame con que empiezo.

Encargado: Puedes empezar por cómo hacer la pizza, muchacho así que a darle con el trabajo.

Le lanzo el uniforme de pizzería para poder trabajar.

**Horas después**

-A muy bien, un trabajo, así que a darle, se acabó el primer día, el segundo día será muy diferente.

Decía Isaac mientras que se veía la mano, en la casa Loud, Leni se estaba peinando y se veía la mano, ambos veían la mano en la cual el otro agarro, uno de proteger a ella, y ella lo calmaría, ambos sintieron un latido rítmico, uno y el otro latían pero al conectarse sentían un sentimiento muy fuerte que se acostaron a la cama para dormir sin pensar en que dormirían pensando en el uno del otro.


	7. Capitulo 4 I

**Capítulo 4**

"**Eres mi Dopamina que me hace Japí"**

**Parte I (Pelotas en juego)**

"_Una vez se han puesto a pensar que todo sería más fácil. Si habláramos y dialogáramos unos con otros, si la guerra no fuese necesaria, la violencia no fuera un recurso diario. E incluso las armas como las balas no existieran esas armas hechas de plomo que al disparar penetran y causan hemorragia. Una muerte, a la gente le preguntan dónde quieres ir, ellos te dicen a Hawái pero si ahí morirías una muerte en Hawái no sería algo lindo, como un viajé ahí."_

_Hawái me gustaría ir contigo Porque todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, Ya que me sacas lo mejor de mí. Y si no quisieras ir a una playa Podemos dar la vuelta al mundo Solo agarramos nuestras maletas y nos iríamos, Solo hay que atreverse. Resistir a los comentarios de la gente Que no importa pero entre nosotros Decir siempre lo que pensemos Brindar por el aguante De nuestro amor_.

_-Saben eso no es nada romántico pero lo tengo planeado para mi boda algún día conocerá a la chica más bonita y con ella me casare._

_Decía Isaac en una boda con su amigo Lincoln Loud y otros integrantes, esta boda esta situado en el futuro, un futuro muy cercano. Isaac mientras veía a sus amigos Lincoln y a otra chica albina, se podría decir la amiga especial de Lincoln esta era Liberty, estaban en la boda._

_-Wow que romántico, bueno no es algo para decírselo a cualquiera ya que vienen de tus palabras y eso indican que se lo dirías a la Mujer que ama. Decía Liberty a Isaac con emoción tras escuchar un borrador que le iba dedicar a su pareja._

_Lincoln: yo opino que deberías evitarle el primero ya que ese está más hermoso _

_-¿Cual? El que decía Isaac se preparaba para hablar_

_La primera vez que te conocí_

_Soñé contigo Aquel día solo vi Mi niña de 17 años Que ahora era una mujer Quitándose ese listo Donde nuestros sentimientos No eran suficientes ni contigo ni sin ti que los sentimientos crecieron desde la raíz por ser un amor a primera vista por nuestro amor crecerá no hay que tener temor Porque mi Dios sabe._

¿Qué opinan de ese?

Lincoln/Liberty: Mejor. Decían los 2 chicos albinos. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió o cual fue tu inspiración?

-Ese día la conocí y soñé con ella

-Debiste de habérselo dicho a tiempo, Además ya es muy tarde hoy se casa

_**Sueño**_

_Estaba en la oscuridad vagaba sin rumbo, solo veía a la nadaba no había rastro de luz, pero de repente desde lejos se veía una pequeña luz salí corriendo y tomo una figura humana, recordando esa belleza que conocí, aquel día me le acerqué tome su mano y me la agarro se me acercaba nos dimos un beso..._

_Fin del sueño_

Suena un silbato que despierte del sueño a Isaac mientras corría por el gimnasio observaba a los demás porque ellos ya se habían detenido. Isaac se acercó a su grupo de amigos para preguntarle desde cuando se alejó del grupo en el transcurso del ejercicio.

Chaz: Chaz piensa que saliste volando viejo, te disparaste y no te detuviste aguántate las 50 vueltas del entrenador.

Chris: El gordo tiene razón, tu aguantas algo fuerte claro también ellos pudieron apuntaba al grupo de Taylor.

Tomas: mejor vamos hacer las abdominales eso si podemos hacer, no es asa Robert

Robert: Saben que yo tengo justificante médico para poder librarme de esta clase. Pero puedo ver a los muchachos haciendo ejercicios, ver esas piernas ricas

Isaac: ¿Clase? Que aburrido si lo consideras así, tómalo como un momento para mantenerse en forma. O ver a los chicos, como quieran.

Chaz: Chaz quiere ver a las chicas hacer ejercicio y estas quieren ver a Chaz sudar.

Todos se quedaron viendo a su amiga.

Los 4 muchachos que si podían hacer ejercicio empezaron a ser abdominales, Mientras que Robert veía a los chicos de atletismo, otros veían a las porristas, pero Isaac se le quedo viendo a Leni desde lejos solo la veía con su grupo de amigas que sonreían mientras se alojaban por la ropa deportiva que traían, en eso Isaac recordó su sueño. Chaz empezó a ver a Isaac

Chaz: Viejo Chaz te pregunta ¿A Quién vez?

-Nadie solo veo a las chicas que no hacen ejercicio.

-Tranquilo hermano Chaz está seguro están viendo cómo hacemos ejercicio y deben de estar emocionando por nuestro gran físico.

Isaac se escuchó el comentario ridículo que decía Chaz sobre lo que él pensaba.

Del otro lado del gimnasio.

-Así que Leni dime, o sea que te golpeo el chico nuevo, o algo así.

-Como que eso es mentira chicas. Decía Leni defendiendo al muchacho.

-Iba caminando y el abrió el casillero y solo nos tropezamos. Un encuentro que he tenido en mi mente desde ayer. Lo decía mientras recordaba que es el chico del balón y se quedó con su sudadera.

Recordando que ella va coser esa sudadera llena de parches pero su hermana Lori lo tiro a la basura, se sintió tan mal la rubia que esa noche había soñado que ella estaba sentada en el parque mucha gente la empezó a insultar por no ser muy lista, la golpeaban, llega su hermano albino al principio pensaba que la iba defenderla pero el también empieza atacarla si no llega una mancha roja de un flash a detener todo aquel que la falto al respeto, el muchacho la cubre de una tela caliente donde la abraza recordándolo que la verdades belleza está en el interior.

-Así es te tropezaste por tonta. Se acercaba Cristal molesta con sus amigas. Cabeza llena de aire es lo que tienes.

Mientras se acercaba a ella con ganas de pelear.

\- Por tu culpa mi primo se tuvo que enfrentar con la reina de las ordenes tu hermana Lori, él es un caballero y no le pudo hacer nada, pero esto es entre tú y yo.

Leni: Oye tranquila o sea sé que fue mi culpa y no estaba a favor de lo que hizo mi hermana además voy a ir a pedirle una disculpa a tu primo.

-Nel mija si lo haces y lo ve una de tus hermanas pensaran que fue él a fastidiarla mejor lo arreglamos tu y yo.

Una de las amigas de Leni entro a defendería argumentando que aunque ella no es muy lista pero no es de mal corazón.

Cristal molesta agarro un balón de quemado y se lo aventó a Leni ella alcanzo a esquivarlo ya que siempre recibía los balonazos de su hermana Lynn, pero el balón terminando en verónica a lo cual Jack se molestó.

Chaz: chicos Chaz ve y les dice que empezó a ver una pelea.

Isaac: ¿Qué está pasando?

Chaz, el siendo muy par lotero decía que su prima y Leni se estaban diciendo de cosas.

-Se deberán de estar peleando por Chaz, chicos.

Thomas, Robert, Chris, solo se quedaron viendo lo que comento su amigo.

Isaac desde lejos empezó a ver pero en el momento del balonazo a verónica y que Jack se acercó decidido a entrometerse para defender a las chicas. Ya que Jack tenía la intención de golpearlas

-Oye amigo que les vas a ser, así serás contra una mujer pero que ahí de mí.

Robert y Thomas trataron de detener a Isaac ya que ellos sabían que es un muchacho que no le importa agarrarse al tú por tú.

-Algún problema con mi prima y con mi amiga Leni, maldito gorila. Decía Isaac con fuego en sus ojos.

-Mira maldito migrante regresa a tu pueblo. Estúpido campesino

Jake lanzo ese comentario mientras empujaba al chico. En el momento que cruzaron miradas Isaac cerró su puño.

**((Sonido de silbato))**

Haber muchachos lanzó una pelota. ¡a jugar!. Decía el entrenador mientras ponía orden y los acomodaba para jugar quemados.

-Si quemados, prepárense a jugar. Isaac cambio su cara a una forma agresiva.

Thomas Chaz Robert y Cris vieron como su amigo cambio de una actitud violenta alguien de jugar un deporte. Mientras que Jack, Taylor, y los otros se preparaban para jugar contra ellos.

Cristal habla con su primo: Oye no todo gira a tu alrededor

-Lose. Isaac se acerca con unos muchachos murmurando con ellos, mientras que Cristal veía como estos asentían la cabeza

-Entonces ¿Porque le aventaste el balón a esa chica? Isaac solo se quedó mirando a su prima

-No me agradan si y era mi oportunidad de ponerlas en su lugar, no necesito que me defiendas.

Leni escucho y se quedó pensando en aquello. El Chico que la defendió de su prima y de un bravucón solo se sentó para verlos jugar.

El entrenador dividió a los muchachos en 2 equipos, sería un 7 vs 7, para que estos se pegaron en la pared para salir corriendo solo para esperar el sonido del silbato del árbitro. El maestro sonó su silbato lo que provoco que salieron por la pelota y solo del equipo rojo el de Isaac este fue el único que la agarro mientras que empezaba la masacre de parte del equipo azul, los otros que habían tomado 6 pelotas.

Las pelotas estaban en juego los chicos de azul dominaban al otro equipo, Isaac esquivaba con la pelota que tenía pero 2 de su equipo ya habían perdido, se tuvo que arriesgar lanzo su pelota y saco a uno fuera mientras que 3 al mismo tiempo se la aventaron lo cual solo pudo atrapar uno mientras que las demás las esquivaba y le daba en el pecho por lo que lo saco y lo sacaron a uno pero metió a otro.

Por suerte Chaz recupero una pelota y debido meterlo cosa que en las reglas oficiales no está permitido pero aquí no importaba. Eran 6 vs 5 a favor de Isaac pero en cuestión de segundos sacaron a tomas y Robert quienes eran los menos deportistas, la gente se empezó a burlas de ellos.

Mente de tomas: malditos estúpidos si tan solo vieran que les puedo hacker todo su estúpido mundo

Mente de Robert: si tan solo mi padre me dieras las armas militares para hacerlos bolar malditos. No puedo enojarme con ellos están re guapos.

En eso un pelotazo manda a uno de los chicos para hacer una combinación entre Isaac y Chaz para darle a otro del equipo azul. Otra pelota se lanzó de la esquina azul a la roja salió con fuerza Isaac decidido esquivarlo y al hacer eso le dio a su compañero dejándolos 3 vs 4.

Cris lanzo una pelota pero fue interceptaba por el otro equipo mientras que una segundo bola detrás de la primera le daba al chico. Con un sacrificio de Chaz de irse enfrente y recibir 2 balonazos permitió que Isaac gil pera al chico que acaba de entrar y al que había quemado a Chaz.

Quedaban 3 contra 1, todos contra Isaac lo rodearon para lanzar las pelotas pero como si hubiera dominado el Migatte no Gokui.

_Lincoln: he pero estamos en el 2015 apenas se ha estrenado dragón ballet súper apenas estamos en la saga de Beerus, como que la doctrina egoísta, ¡Que! no me miren aunque no sea mi fanfic es mi serie y si yo quiero puedo interrumpir bueno quedamos en que.. _

Retomando el partido en la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods, Isaac logro esquivar las pelotas, tomo una la empezó a dominar el agarro y la aventó como si fuera una pelota de fútbol y con su pie el pateo lo cual le dio en el abdomen de uno de los chicos.

Quedaba el contra Jake y Taylor la campana había sonado indicando el fin de la clase pero ellos siguieron jugando o eso pareciera ya que fue una guerra en donde quedaba un rey, su caballero, y el muchacho que quería acabar con el reinado. Jake aventó su pelota mientras que Isaac con una mano tenía otra lo cual bloqueo el lanzamiento de esta aventándola y golpeando en la cara a Jake.

Mientras que Taylor se quedó impactado ya que él durante todo el juego fue el que estaba echando a sus compañeros, Isaac había acorralado a su compañero este iba a lanzar el balón se suponía que los balón iba darle en la cara pero, al final Isaac se la lanzo en la parte blanda del cuerpo.

Todos quedaron impacto no solo a Taylor si no que a todos aquellos que vieron aquel acto.

**Continuara en la Segunda parte**


	8. Capitulo 4 II

**Capítulo 4**

"**Eres mi Dopamina que me hace Japí"**

**Parte II (La rockera y la comediante)**

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la agresividad del chico, este se quedó volteando a uno de los del grupo de Taylor y decidió vengar a sus amigos con un buen pelotazo en la cara tumbándolo y dejándolo inconsciente con un sangrado en la nariz.

Sonó la campana para indicar el fin de clases.

Isaac despertó en la enfermería de la escuela a su lado estaba Leni y Chaz.

-Hay que dolor de cabeza. Lo decía el latino mientras se agarró la cabeza y veía como sangraza.

Chaz: amigo que buen golpe te dieron. Pero Chaz cree que fueron mejores los que tu diste

Leni: fue algo arriesgado y violento la violencia no resuelve nada.

Isaac veía a Leni y aunque no la conociera ella le dio una buena frase que pudiera ser sobre un regaño, mientras se le quedaba mirando a la chica y sonriéndole por estar a su lado ella devolvió la sonrisa, este empezó a temblarle la mano, Leni lo tomo de la mano y se siento más relajado.

-Lo siento no te pude traer tu sudadera.

-Está bien espero que te allá servido para cubrí las manchas de sangre en tu ropa. Este volteaba a ver a la chica.

Las clases de aquel día habían terminado, Isaac se iba estar con sus amigos antes de irse al trabajo, se quedaron a platicar de ese día como un solo chico con ayuda de su equipo puede vencer a los más deportistas.

Robert: estoy algo molesto de lo que hiciste en la mañana en física y después en química, como se te ocurrió hacer eso.

Isaac: Así tan mal estuvo.

En la mañana la maestra empezó a hablar de hacer trabajo en equipos, considerando esto como la forma de evaluar este semestre. Isaac tuvo que hablar del porque no considerar un examen y la calificación ordenarlo de mayor a menor, siendo el más alto estando con el más bajo y así.

Muchos quedaron viendo la opinión de su compañero que a nadie le pareció la opinión de aquel chico, pero para rematar comento que la maestra siendo la misma de física que para la materia de química ser igual, la maestra no dudo y acepto tendría el primer examen en esos momentos para que antes del almuerzo tomaran otro, los 2 exámenes se realizaron y la hora del almuerzo llego.

Chris: Te pasaste

**En la tarde**

En la casa Loud Lincoln llega a su casa saludando a sus hermanas va al cuarto de luna y luan preguntándoles como les fue. Ambos comentaron que bien solo quedo el detalle de la venganza de aquel bravucón de Leni.

-Yo intente hacerle una broma y no salió como esperaba. Decía Luan algo confusa la comediante.

_Durante el almuerzo Isaac iba caminando mientras que luan dejo una broma tan simple el de colocar un dólar en el pasillo amarrado con un hilo de pescar. El mucho se acercó lo vio de reojo, dio 7 pasos más se detuvo a lo que al parecer era amarrarse las cintas de su zapato para poder abrochárselo, pero después de parar Isaac entonces agarro el hilo con el cual tenía el dólar y con fuerza jalo el otro hilo que sostenía a la Loud comediante. Provocando que Isaac con la fuerza la tumbara donde él estaba. _

-A sí que tú eres la bromista que bien pensó que era uno de esos idiotas. Tú eres una hermana de Leni, ¿no es así?

Lincoln interrumpiendo: ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le dije que sí. que era el abusivo que ataco a mi hermana que era tan feo pero tan feo que hacia llorar a las cebollas.

-Jajaja buena eso pero dime prefieres los pimientos Ya que si es así, tu y yo somos pimientos y te dijo no metas tu narizón en esto

Luan: Mmmm. Se quedaba pensando la chica hasta que de pronto reacción Jajaja lo pillo muy malo la verdad solo un comediante malo contaría el chiste

Lincoln estornudado; a caray un futuro adelanto.

La comediante toma de la espalda al muchacho comentándola que puede mejorar sus chiste.

Isaac: Pues niña te recomiendo que no pongas letreros en la espalda es un clásico pero porque haces bromas simples conmigo.

Agarra el letrero de "patéame" y se lo pega en la cara.

-No se tu pero yo hago chiste para sacar una risa a la gente no hago bromas para molestar si no para reír.

Luan molesta: Es lo que yo hago me gusta ver sonreír a la gente, trato de no verme tan grosera contigo por hacerle algo malo a mi hermana.

-Toma un pastel se lo trata de aventar.

A lo cual Isaac lo agarra y lo piensa morder pero en eso salta para atrás y explota manchando a luan.

Isaac con voz de Pitufos bromista: Eso era una sorpresita Jajaja

Luan: Me he quedado a pasteleado Jajaja lo pilla.

Isaac se llevó el dólar diciéndole a luan que lo usara y que luego se lo devolverá agradeciéndole a la chica por un rato de risas.

Luna: Bueno eso explica porque me dio aquel chico esto.

Luan quedo impresionada porque no tenia 1 dólar si no 2 dólares a lo cual luna le explico el porqué.

En el momento en el que estaba retirando se empezó a interrumpir la música de fondo y grito una chica.

-Buenas tarde escuela, prepárense para escuchar una tonada en contra del chico violento de la escuela...

La tomaba era puros gritos ritmos de insulto a un joven que solo cometió un error a Isaac no le importo al contrario se alegró por el ritmo de la canción. La chica se acercó al muchacho

-Oye chico ¿Qué te pareció? Se acercaba algo molesta Luna creyendo que había molestado al latino

-¿Me hablas a mí?, porque si es así permíteme decirte… que me gusto esa canción sí que rokeo aunque estuvo mala en el sentido de la letra pero naa el ritmo esa solo sí que fue una bomba.

-Wow gracias chico no esperaba eso de ti. Confundida estaba ahora la roquera.

-Sabes la música es una forma de expresarse cuando alguien habla solo dice palabras pero al cantar uno se expresa con el alma. Contestaba alegre el chico

-Wow tienes razón yo canto con pasión como mi ídolo Mick Swagger, es el mejor.

-Si así es aunque no me gusta el hace metal se lo que es la buena música, aunque te mentí me encanta Mago de Oz, tu eres americana y cantas británico y yo soy mexicano pero canto española.

-Por cierto antes de irme toma esto.

-¿Qué es eso? Preguntaba algo confundida. Porque me das 2 dólares.

-Uno es porqué se lo debía a tu hermana luan y el otro es para ti como un obsequió de tu fan y por cantar con esas letra que llego a mi corazón.

-Así que ambas lo conocimos y actuó calmado y fresco, no me lo puedo creer ese chico en realidad es buen tipo.

En la casa Navarrete

Isaac sube al ático mientras saca de su billetera lo que es una gran cantidad de dinero, lee un mensaje de su amigo Thomas el respondió a un mensaje que había mandado como una disculpa de lo ocurrido.

_Durante la clase de química después del almuerzo vino ese examen la maestra los resultados grupalmente. Y saco el promedio con el que ya había rebosado de la clase anterior en el cual el primer lugar se lo llevo Thomas mientras que el segundo fue Isaac. Por otro lado la pareja de estos serían Leni de parte de Isaac como la más baja pero la segunda en general, mientras que el más bajo y el que le tocaría a tomas seria Jake._

Él le dio una sonrisa al saber que su compañera es esa chica que cantiga su sonrisa. Mientras tomas se queda impactado porque su compañero es un animal racional

A lo cual en la tarde le mando un mensaje de disculpa por ser un imbécil y que eso ocurriera, mientras que en la clase de gimnasia antes del partido el apostó por cada tipo que tumbara sacaria10 dólares, ellos apostaron que si perdieran el pagaría el almuerzo de los 9.

Mala suerte para ellos ya que Isaac derribo casi a 7 ocasiones al equipo contrario. Por lo que gano 70 dólares el chico muy feliz, ya que ese dinero lo enviaría a su familia para poder aportar algo en su casa.

Isaac pasaba por los pasillo mientras veía a Lori hablando con sus amigos de lo problemático que resulto ser aquel chico nuevo, que para ella lo peor lo lleva Bobby debido a que el estará a cargo de como su interacción con sus compañeros

Mente de Isaac: No mames será una hija de perra aquella mocosa como se atreve debería cortarlo la garganta.

Pero ve a Leni con sus amigas este se acerca a cordialmente saludarla, pero es interrumpido por una amiga.

Amiga 1: Leni corre ese es el chico que te golpeo. Lo decía con un tono entre sarcasmo, burla y agresiva.

Leni: chica a lo mejor quiere su sudadera. Isaac, lo siento lo que le paso a tu sudadera pues yo quería arreglártela per…

-No te apures esa sudadera es una antigüedad además ya te he dicho que no debes arreglármelo con que me la des me basta.

Amiga 2: oye niño entonces que haces aquí, nada más veías a pedir tu sudadera o vienes a molestarnos.

Isaac: no vengo a ninguna de esas 2, busco a Leni nada más para...

Lori: literalmente te dije que te alejes de mi hermana o que no escuchaste mi amenaza. Decía la hermana mientras agarraba a Isaac del cuello de la camisa.

Leni: ya basta Lori el solo viene a pedirme algo. Trataba la rubia Calmando a su hermana

Amiga 1: la ibas a invitar a salir, ella no saldría con alguien que es un golpeado de chicos guapos. Contestaba algo molesta su amiga debido a que ella cree que Taylor y Jake son los más atractivos de la escuela

Lori: con que a eso ibas, maldito mocoso que mala suerte que Bobby no está para defenderte.

Leni: dejen de molestarlo y dejen que hable.

Mente de Isaac: putas, viejas de vecindad y sobre tofo costrosas las 5 aunque esas de allá no han hablado pero sus caras son de putas.

-Gracias Leni solo quería decirte que nos tenemos que empezar a juntar para realizar los trabajos y a estudiar para las materias en las cuales estamos juntos. Agradecía el latino con una sonrisa a su amiga

Amiga 4: ¿Ese es el chico de la idea de emparejar por orden de los altos con los bajos?

Amiga 2: si ese chico le dio la idea a la maestra y me toco al cochino de Cris.

Amiga 1: pues yo salí en la media y me toco con Taylor la chica queriendo babear cuando dijo el nombre

Lori: así que tu hiciste eso para que te emparejaran con Leni, usted es diabólico,

Isaac: claro que no ya basta solo quería decirle a Leni en que momento podemos juntarnos eso es todo.

Leni viendo que Isaac empezó a tomar una actitud agresiva ella decidió tomar la palabra.

-Sabes en la hora del almuerzo podemos sentarnos a comer y organizarnos, y gracias por preocuparte.

Todos en la plática se quedaron impresionados por el acto maduro de la chica. Todos se fueron a sus clases y en la hora del almuerzo Isaac pensaba sentarse con sus amigos pero se acordó que tenía que sentarse con Leni, por alguna razón él se quería sentar solo con ella así que la espero en la entrada y en el momento que llego se acercó a saludarla y se sentaron en la misma meza, igual que Isaac Leni solo quería sentarse con él le comento a sus amigas que por lo ocurrido hace rato sería mejor que estuviera solo con él.

Leni traía almuerzo un ir hizo su padre, mientras que Isaac se había hecho su propia fruta. Se compartieron la comida, de parte de Isaac este se había encantado de la comida que había hecho el señor Lynn, pero la chica también disfruto la comida que había hecho el chico, aunque sol se trataba de fruta picada y combinada. Empezaron a planear el orden de estudio porque el primer examen seria dentro de 2 semanas para Isaac siendo alguien que le gusta planear todo desde un principio y quería que fuera perfecto ya que ahora tiene una compañera necesitara de su ayuda.

Planeado el programa de estudio Leni se confundía por los temas que iban a ver pero Isaac iba despacio, y le preguntaba si tenía dudas ella honesta preguntaba cuál era la duda, pero se avergonzaba porque era la mayor parte de lo que no entendía, el muy despacio y cuando le explicaba la miraba a sus ojos en cierto momento él se ponía nervioso por verla cara a cara el solo pensaba en esa cara tan pálida sin llena de poros o imperfecciones a esa edad los chicos estan lleno de barros y acné pero ella no, se impresiono por la cara Leni que ha de tener. Ella también lo observaba pero más que su físico era el cómo vestida.

Al día siguiente durante el cambio de la primera a la segunda clase Isaac se acerca a Leni y al su grupo de amigas, este teniendo la intención de empezar hablar con ella por razones escolares el chico saludas a las 5 chicas.

-Hola muchachas buenos días. Saludaba cortes mente a las chicas.

Amiga 1: cuidado es ese chico violento el que aplasto a Taylor y su grupo de amigos

Chica 2: es verdad el que les dio una paliza en quemados en la clase de ayer.

Leni: Con que los quemo, a poco usaron fuego pero ayer solo usarán pelotas.

Las Amigas de Leni se golpearon la frente.

-Jajaja que tal Leni a ti te buscaba. Decía Isaac al ver a Leni el chico empezaba a sonreír.

-Enserio, ¿Por qué?, es por tu sudadera roja, lo siento pero ya te die que Lori la tiro y la intente recuperar metiéndome al bote de la basura pero solo quedo fragmentos de esto.

Amiga 3: Leni eso es un pedazo de una cortina, bueno eso explica eso porque burles mal.

Leni: Rayos. A propósito no es que te quiera juzgar pero porque vistes así, eres deportista o algo por el estilo.

Isaac avergonzado por responder el siempre no le ha importado como vestir ni que se fijen si le preguntaba decía por comodidad, pero con Leni desde que la conoce desde hace unos día a visto que ella siempre va a la moda algo que para el odia pero con ella el mismo se contradice

-O este por comodidad...

-A genial es que te veo y tu estilo es más deportivo está bien si te sientes bien contigo usando esa ropa te vez bien.

-Gracias supongo tu ver vez muy bella con ese vestido y esas gafas eres muy bonita.

Lo decía mientras que se sonrojaba por el cumplido y ella se lo devolvió. Leni se sonrojo por el justo del chico no porque le dio un cumplido si no porque su sonrisa era honesta.

Sonó la campana para dar inicio de clases, Isaac se ofreció a llevar a Leni a su clase y tomando sus cosas se fueron al salón. En lo que iban al salón empezaron a hablar de las cicatrices, quemaduras de Isaac y sobretodo de la cocida de su mano izquierda.

El apenado por no querer contarle empezó a decir que él siempre ha sido un chico problemático que se ha metido en conflictos y siempre recibe un recuerdo.

Leni: sabes me recuerdas a mi hermanito linky el siempre desde niños se ha lastimado y se ha cortado con cualquier objeto punzante tuve que aprender primeros auxilió para atenderlo aunque prefiero hacerle una sopa para que se sienta mejor, aunque en ocasiones en que termino tirándola en su entrepiernas, por un momento me defendía de los brabucones, presiento que tu también hacías eso, proteger a la gente que te rodea.

-Si así es he defendido a mis amigos, a mis hermanos porque la gente que aprecio lo es todo para mí.

-Oye si solo he conocido a 4 de tus hermanas menores tu hermana mayor y Lincoln, las otra 4 ¿Qué hay de ellas? Preguntaba curioso el chico

-Deberías conocerlas te falta de conocer a las gemelas lana es muy en suciable pero buen corazón, su gemela Lola es algo superficial será bonita pero necesita aprender que la bella no es lo de afuera si no lo de adentro. Mi hermana menos femenina Lynn la deportista presiento que ella no le interesan los chicos, amo los deportes pero ella no sabe que es mejor hacer las cosas en equipo que hacerlas por su cuenta.

-Y también tengo una hermana súper lista, es Lisa pero siempre me comparan por ser muy diferentes, con ella así como con Lori ella tiene 4 años y es súper lista actúa ya con una universitaria y me dicen que yo actuó como una niña de 10.

Entonces Leni puso una cara triste tras recordar sus burlas de que escuna tonta.

-Oye tranquila a mi también dicen que no soy muy inteligente y sobre todo que soy muy agresivo. No te conozco bien pero estoy seguro que eres una gran persona. Dijo eso mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Leni le devolvió la sonrisa y por impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Isaac quedo impactado se quedó en shock por aquel beso sentir eso en sus labios, no sabría decir cómo se sentía solo su sonrisa se abrió siendo una sonrisa de tipo Colgate.

-A, a, ¿Que se debió esto? Tartamudeaba.

-Solo porque eres muy lindo

Al final del día Leni se acercó a Isaac para decirle que hay que repetir el estudio de hoy, el aceptaría solo que trabaja por las tardes en la pizzería con Bobby. Ella tenía pensado en ir para que se puedan ver y estudiar. Isaac acepto con justo, ir pidió el número Leni para que cuando ella llegue tener el descanso y poder a estudiar con ella. Se dirigió al trabajo para empezar su turno.

Gerente: llegaste uno hora antes, muchacho ¿Quieres trabajar tiempo extra?

-No señor quería negociar con usted, le quería proponer llego una hora antes y me voy 2 hora después se me va una hora de descanso hoy

Gerente: Me parece bien. Así que trabajar que esas pizzas no se harán solas

-Señor si señor

Continuara en la parte III


	9. Capitulo 4 III

**Capítulo 4**

"**Eres mi Dopamina que me hace Japí"**

**Parte III (Nuestra primera cita)**

Eran las 6 de la tarde generalmente Isaac entra a trabajar de 3 hasta las 9, pero esta ocasión llego a las 2 y se iría hasta las 11 que es el cierre de la pizzería. Pero el emocionado esperaba la llegada de Leni lo cual ella llego sola fue dejada por su hermana mayor que desde afuera se veía con gafas negras, con una sonrisa de agresiva, aunque eso cambio cuando Isaac ir grito a

-Bobby tu chica estaba afuera.

Bobby: no es mi novia. Salió a verla de un momento a otro Lori se bajó del chocha y salió a abrazar a su no novio.

Isaac: listo a si dejara de verme así.

Este se acercaba a saludar a su amiga mientras entraba al restaurante

-Oye, que bien que pudiste venir ven es mi hora de descanso así que podremos estudiar una hora mientras que ella te espera.

-O sea que buena onda porque Lori me dijo que si quería que me llevara tendría que limpiar los pañales de Lily como que no me molesta agarrar los pañales de la bebe y lavarlos, solo le dije que iba a ir a la pizzería donde trabaja Bobby y. me agarro del brazo para irnos, aunque se acordó que aquí trabajas y me dijo que eso no era una excusa para verme.

-Bueno güera vamos, entra.

Leni se detuvo viendo frío a Isaac le reclamo

-¿Como que hueca?

Isaac se empezó a reír por el mal entendido

-Jajaja no dije guera en pocas palabras rubia es un término que le decimos a los de pelo amarrillo o piel blanca.

Leni: ohhh o sea que me alabaste por mi cabello

Isaac: Mmmm dejamos que si

Leni: como que te gusta mi cabello

Isaac. Si se podría decir tu cabello es hermoso

Leni e Isaac se quedaban viendo a otro lado ya que ambos se pusieron nervioso por lo dicho.

-Estupendo me siento bien para estudiar.

Isaac agarro una pizza donde empezaron a comer Leni solo comió una rebanada mientras que el, la mayor parte de la pizza, se empezaron a estudiar poco a poco se empezaron a conocer mejor. Como los gusto de uno, por peinarse, la ropa, ayudar a sus hermanos, mientras que el chico tenía casi los mismos gusto de su hermano, como comics, series, películas, menos el de leer en ropa interior, o el de luna, la música como Mago de Oz, el de Lynn por los deportes, el de luan por los chistes

Al cabo de una hora Lori termino de hablar con su latino y Leni se despidió del suyo argumentando que se verán otro día para estudiar Isaac sonrió y se despido de ella mientras que ella chocaba con la puerta al no ver que estaba cerrada, esto provoco una sonrisa al chico por la inocencia de sus amiga, mientras que Lori apuntaba sus ojos a los de él indicando que lo tendrá vigilado.

Isaac: bien fue un gran avance esta vez no termine insultado Jajaja se reia por su victoria el día e hoy.

Isaac le empieza hablar al lector

-_Bien chicos esto es apenas una introducción de esta historia lose apenas es 2015 quieren saber cómo lene se casa con se tipo en 10 años y estamos hablando de uno que otro Flashforward de algunos años pero todo a su tiempo será algo extraño que me salte de aquí hasta el inicio de la serie entre comillas o sea por 2016 a mediados._

**Flashforward 2017**

_Era el baile de Baile de bienvenida para los alumnos del curso 2017-2018 en la Casa Loud se escucha un toque de puerta Lincoln baja para atender mientras rompe la cuarta pared._

_-Es viernes en la noche por fin estoy de 2 años de secundaria sigo estoy emocionado de que Clyde y yo iremos mañana a una fiesta, claro fui invitado por un viejo amigo de hecho la chica nueva se parecía que no haría nada pero él la convenció de hacer algo e invitó a todo el salón será genial._

_Lincoln abre la puerta y ve que es Isaac a lo cual lo saluda y lo hace pasar._

_Isaac: Qué onda pequeño Loud blanco._

_Lincoln: Mi buen amigo Isaac, debo agradecerte por convencer a la chica nueva que hiciera una fiesta así conocerá a todos nuestros compañeros de ano, aunque te dijo que aún no la he podido conocer._

_Isaac: Todo el crédito no es para mí es de mi prima cristal ella la convenció solo fue mi idea además ella también me invito claro porque somos vecinos y fui su primer amigo en la ciudad. Hablando de primeros amigos donde está la niña de esta casa._

_En eso sale caminando Lily _

_-Po, popo._

_Caminada hacia Isaac este la agarra de sus brazo besándola y en los cachetes ambos se veían y se sonreían, los 2 al estar a su lado se sentía un amor no de hermanos si no paterno, el chico le encantaba ver a la hermana más joven de los Loud._

_Lincoln: desde hace tiempo que vienes para aca, claro hubo un tiempo hace un año cuando ocurrio algo fugas te acuerdas_

**2016 Abril**

_Puedo hacer 2 preguntas._

_Isaac: Claro_

_-La primera; estas vacaciones teniendo la oportunidad ¿Porque no te confesaste a Leni? Y la segunda ¿estas saliendo con mi hermana y con Carlota? Me refiero el día de la pizzería, cuando nos invitaste una pizza a mí y a Ronnie Anne_

_Isaac: Sabes solo he tenido una novia hace mucho tiempo, eso contesta a tu pregunta, y de ¿Dónde sacas que Leni y yo somos novios?_

_Lincoln: no me contestes con una pregunta, quiero una respuesta._

_Bueno te acuerdas que…_

_**Fin del flashback 2016**_

_Aquellos días era muy joven, aunque claro, eso es de la segunda temporada y esto es la tercera._

_-Isaac, esto es un Flashforward, no deberías arruinarlo, esto apenas es el capítulo 4_

_El latino al escuchar eso se da un golpe en la cara_

_En eso se escucha a Leni_

_-Oye linky ¿cómo me veo? Decía Leni arriba de la escalera mientras veía a su hermano y a su amigo que discutían._

_-Wow Leni te vez hermosa. Decía Lincoln alejando a su hermana._

_-Leni... Yo Wow nose, que ardiente_

_-¿Cómo me estoy quemando? Decía Leni espantada_

_Lincoln y Lily se golpean la frente._

_-Wow, Leni ese vestido turquesa están WOW_

_Lincoln: también dije wow_

_-Isa esta rojo por elmana. Decía Lily sonriendo al ver a los jóvenes._

_-Isaac recupero la conciencia: cof cof bueno si esteee, es hora de irnos la verdad es momento de ir de bailar, así que Leni si me permites usar tu baño para poder irnos_

_-Claro ven_

_-Gracias_

_-Así que dime Lincoln de ¿Quién es esa chica que mencionaba Isaac y tú?_

_-De nadie Leni solo de una compañera respondía el albino algo nervioso._

_Isaac: Ya listo, así que señorita me permite llevarla a mi carrosa_

_Leni: o sea que nos vamos a ir montados en caballo._

_De nuevo Lincoln Lily se golpearon la frente._

_-Jajaja no así le dijo a mi carro._

_-Ahh y yo que quería montar en caballo, espera un momento cristal va ir con nosotros._

_-Noup mi prima ira con su pareja al baile ahí nos vamos a ver._

_-Como que espero que no sea tan incómodo como el baile de hace unos meses, donde tú te llevaste bueno a tu sabes y yo estaba saliendo con Chaz._

_-Si ya sabemos Leni no tienes que recordarlo. Reclamaba algo molesto el latino_

_-Sin contar el pleito entre Lori y tú, o que hace unos meses yo..._

_Isaac interrumpió_

_-Lo bueno es que ella está en la universidad con Bobby así que hoy no la veremos_

_-Si bueno solo necesito ir al baño denme 5 minutos._

_Isaac subió a las escaleras y 5 minutos después bajo las escaleras para poder irse recordando lo que paso mientras el dirigiéndose al baño de la familia Loud se topó a la hermana Lynn quien verlo le quería dar una patada de karate pero este logro bloquearle aunque ese significará manchar su traje. Después se escuchó un sonido y es porque pasaron una trampa que en un hilo lanzaba una bota para ver en un resorte y esta lanzar un pastel en el cual Isaac se aventó al suelo dándole a Lynn la broma._

_Isaac salió corriendo al baño antes que alguna de las hermanas Loud lo atacara._

_Se escucha una voz_

_-Ok vámonos nos tenemos que ir. _

_-¿Luna no iras con tu banda? preguntaba Isaac por el interés_

_-Mi banda está a cargo de Sam esta allá está preparando todo recuerda que somos la banda yo por su lado espero a que luan este lista lo mismo que Lynn ya que ellas 2 esperan a sus novios. Decía luna con poco interés de ir al baile._

_-Está bien entonces señorita Leni me permite llevarlo a su carrosa._

_-No me dijas que transformaste una calabaza en una carrosa. Contestaba ingenua Leni_

_-Mejor vamos Leni. Este chico agarra a su amiga de su cintura para llevarla._

_-Adiós chicos que se divirtáis. Decía Lincoln emocionado al ver su. Hermana irse al baile._

_-A Propósito Lincoln te veré mañana en la fiesta de Liberty no faltas. Le respondía a su amiga para llevarlo a la fiesta de una chica que no conocía_

_En el carro tras ir manejando Isaac habla con Leni_

_-Sabes han pasado 2 años y han sabido cosas que no cambian desde que te conozco._

_Leni: ¿Como cuáles?, porque según yo si han cambiado algunas cosas, salí con A… bueno Chaz tu saliste con ella, tu y yo nos gustamos, han habido cambios no crees._

_Isaac estaba impresionado con las noticias que dio Leni._

_-Bueno si pero por ejemplo el baño de tu casa recuerdo que es un caos usarlo y lo sigue haciendo. Me acuerdo la primera vez que entre a tu casa tras unos días atrás ver a Lincoln en la casa de Clyde estos 2 iban corriendo pero Lincoln se tenía agarrando la vejiga y una cara de desesperación. _

Continuara en la parte IV


	10. Capitulo 4 IV

**Capítulo 4**

"**Eres mi Dopamina que me hace Japí"**

**Parte IV (Entrando a la casa Loud)**

**Piloto**

**Presente 2016**

Al día siguiente era algo tarde pero Isaac entraba tarde al salir de su casa para irse a dirección a la escuela se tropieza con Lincoln que este iba apurado

-Lincoln Loud ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas tarde a la escuela?, ¿Porque vienes corriendo? ¿Qué está pasando doctor García? Preguntaba con tanta angustia Isaac

Lincoln: Hola Isaac no tengo tiempo para hablar se me hace tarde por culpa de mis hermanas.

Isaac agarra del cuello de atrás de la camisa para detenlo yo te llevaré.

Lincoln: ¿tienes licencia para conducir?

Isaac: No pero mi tío nos puede llevar y de ahí me vas contando tu problema.

Lincoln: entonces como una familia tan grande con 10 hermanas donde tú eres el del medio y aparte el único varón, es complicado muchas cosas pero sobre todo el uso del baño esa fila tan larga que es un sufrimiento. Hoy aparte de que me quedé dormido me alistaba mientras que esperaba la fila del baño pero en la oportunidad que tengo de meterme pasan demasiadas cosas hoy por ejemplo me quede atorado, el picaporte se rompió y cuando pedí ayuda para que alguien me abriera me entere que todos se fueron no se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Jajaja como mi pobre angélico. Interrumpía Isaac.

-Bueno veo que tienes un gran problema pero estas exagerando hoy iré a tu casa para hacer un proyecto con tu hermana Leni veré que tan cierto es. Por ahora ya llegamos algo tarde no más de 5 minutos pero tú pudiste llegar algo más tarde, por ahora te ayudo con esto pero si necesitas algo más dime.

Lincoln agradece a Isaac y ambos chocan sus puños como símbolo de hermandad.

-Vamos tío, si me puedes dejar a mi escuela te agradeceré.

Tío Tobías: así que es el hermano Loud esa familia sí que esta loca, ni nosotros que venimos de rancho teníamos muchos hijos bueno tu abuelo si él tuvo 15 hermanos aunque solo nos tuvo a mí a tu papa y tus 2 tíos más. Qué bueno, ¿Por cierto te gusta la rubiecita verdad?

-Yo este yo, tío ¿Quién le dijo eso? Preguntaba algo nervioso el chico

-Escuche a cristal gritando enojada porque te gustaba la Loud Jajaja esa niña no le agrada esa familia.

Isaac se quedó callado y espero a que su tío lo dejara en la escuela para seguir con su rutina.

La tarde Isaac fue a la casa de los Loud fue recibido por lola la hermana gemela este primero lo confundió con ladrón, gritando que llamaron la policía pero este la calmo al decir que es Isaac Navarrete, conocer a su familia, el negocio de los tapetes Navarrete pensó que su familia vendría a poner el piso.

A lo cual el chico la volvió a corregir diciéndole que es el compañero de Leni. Lola al voltear a verlo le saco la lengua en señal de asco por su aspecto físico.

Diciéndole que como Leni puede tener amigos así, que estaba bidón que sea una cabeza hueca peto en esa cabeza de aire tiene que tener sentido común, Isaac le molesto le respondió.

-Tu eres lola verdad, la gemela Loud 5 años y eres la cara del demonio insultándome sin siquiera conocerme eso solo lo he visto en chicas rubias de mi edad que se creen lo mejor pero no lo es.

-Óyeme voy a cumplir 6 en unas semanas tenme respeto. Me la pagaras

-Lo haré porque estoy en tu casa y vine a ver tú. Hermana

-O así ven mientras la espera te invito una taza de té.

Lincoln estaba en el pasillo y vio a su amigo, vio que lola le estaba sirviendo según ella te, pero Lincoln sospechaba que no era así, a lo que va a saludarlo a él y lo hizo pasar a la sala para esperar a su hermana lola gritándole al albino de que lo iba invitar una taza de té pero en eso llega Lori con su mirada asesina contra el latino por lo que Isaac decidió ser inteligente.

Isaac en su mente: voy a ser inteligente voy a ser muy inteligente Y no, no me refiero a enviar a un Totodile contra un Bayleef no, eso no.

Isaac saludo a Lori con una sonrisa: Hola Lori, oye lola atreve a invitar a tu hermana mayor una taza de té de seguro ella le gustara adema te podrá arreglar el cabello ya que está muy despeinada. Se lo decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello despeinándoselo.

Lola: ¡Tu! Furiosa empezando a llorar he ir con su hermana mayor Lori. Péiname me veo horrible.

Lori: está bien, y tú literalmente me la pagaras.

Isaac esperaba a Leni mientras esta llegaba y empezaron a estudiar, en cierto momento este necesita ir al baño por lo que le pregunto a Leni si podía usar su escusado a lo cual la modista le dijo que si, este se subió y vio una fila enorme de 5 personas que esperaban el baño.

Al final estaba Lincoln al cual se dirijo para saludarlo en eso Lynn ve al chico a lo cual en su mente lo ve muy escuálido pero no le importa decide lanzarle una patada de karate en el abdomen a lo cual acierta tumbándolo en el suelo

Lynn: lo sabía este chico es muy frágil solo míralo no tiene carne es puro pellejo no sirve como hombre.

Isaac levantándose: Rayos niña me golpeaste en una parte que no entreno, soy un futbolista.

Lynn: entonces prepárate hay va un buen pase.

Isaac vio el balón de americano a lo cual lo iba a trapear pero como cual portero de manos de mantequilla se le resbaló y le dio un golpe en la nariz

Lynn: Debe de jugar soccer por de plano no daría una en el fútbol.

De hecho. contestaba el joven que se leen pesaba sangrar la nariz.

-Empecé a oler sangre

Todos reaccionaron escalofriantes tras que Lucy la chica gótica de la familia se apareciera de repente ella había salido del baño porque olio la sangre

-Permite tu sangré la requerirá para un sacrificio y poder hablar con los del más allá.

-Wow, wow tú debes de ser Lucy verdad tranquilízate niña que yo tengo poco sangrado.

-Que decepción suspiro

-Pues bueno miren el lado positivo de las cosas hay un nuevo homosapien para el uso de investigación. Decía una niña de 4 años

-Por lo que veo tú eres Lisa la Loud más inteligente y brillante no solo de esta familia sino de toda royal Woods

-Efecto soy la anteriormente mencionada por vocabulario simple.

-Isaac bueno y si eres tan inteligente te falta algo la humildad

-La humildad es un sentimiento humano que yo he dejado atrás para ser mucho más desarrollado y servir como ser pensante.

-mmmm... Ándale pues

Lisa: apropósito cuales han sido tus motivos de interés para venir como invitado a nuestro hogar

-Vengo a estudiar con Leni.

Lisa abre los ojos porque entendió mal

-Me imagino que debiste decirlo en términos simples vengo asesorar a Leni para sus estudios, no en términos mutuos

-De hecho yo aprendo de ella y ella aprende de mí. Contestaba cordialmente el chico

-Por los sesos de Einstein me imagino que aprenderías lo que es tener la cabeza de aire o por lo menos de no tenerlo como ella. A menos que usted no ha desarrollado sus lóbulos cerebrales por completo y estén en crecimiento ya que de lo contrario no vendría nada de interés que ella estudie contigo.

-Ok niña súper dotada para que te lo sepas no todos somos inteligente la gente desarrolla cualidades en otros ámbitos. Deberías de ser más amable y yo no soy tan inteligente, pero ella y yo estudiaremos la tabla periódica algo básico.

-Demasiado para ella, yo lo aprendí desde los 3 años de hecho estoy realizando un experimento.

Isaac observa donde Lisa está apuntando a su cuarto. Este al ver lo que pasaría decide actuar.

-Espera Vas a usar ácido... Este es ácido clorhídrico pero es chafamex, que si lo mezclas con algún metal, la reacción seria exotérmica explosiva ya que al bañar un metal con este ácido si se cetaria una sal periplos hidrógenos se liberarían en el cambie te provocando el calor a una liberación.

-Bien entonces puedo deducir que al ser algo con razonamiento te interesa mi hermana por su físico y la actitud infantil que tiene por tu forma de razonar te interesa la cabeza de aire en lugar de una súper dotada. Si me permites estaré realizando investigaciones más avanzadas que solo jugar con químicos.

Isaac estaba impresionado Porque mientras entretenida a 3 Loud. E incluso 4 Loud porque mientras esperaba se comía una bolsa de papas lana Loud se acercaba y como perrito le pedía papas el que estaba atrás del Lincoln se había metido a baño.

Isaac bajo después de ir al baño Leni lo esperaba.

-Que te ha parecido la casa o como la llamamos "The Loud House".

Isaac: Pues bien. El pasillo hay que cruzar, a las niñas esquivar.

Leni: bueno al menos hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Isaac: si al baño quiero llegar, tienen que hacer todo esto todos ustedes todos los días.

Lincoln: en especial yo ya que soy el único varón.

A Lori se le cayó el cesto de ropa sucia en las escaleras en la cual Lincoln quería volver al baño.

-Literalmente a esa ropa sucia.

Lincoln: Hay que saltar.

Lola: buag mama quería cambiarle los pañales de Lily pero estos huelen mal

Isaac vaya así que aquí es una selva por lo tanto si quiero, sobrevivir requiere habilidad. Esto es

-Loud House. Es nuestra casa, bueno la mía y de mi familia, es donde vivimos. Decía Leni mientras interrumpía a Isaac ya que ella mientras esperaba a Isaac se puso a estudiar ingles

Isaac como decía esto es

-Loud House. Sera la pronunciación correcta ya que pudimos traducirlo como escandaloso una casa de escándalo no quedaría bien. Volvía a decir Leni mientras seguía interrumpiendo a Isaac.

Solo se sentó y se acordó de cómo era el con sus hermanos que avances para demostrar su cariño era con un choque o empujón así demostrábamos nuestro amor pero así

-1 chico y 10 chicas decía Leni mientras contaba los familiares de su familia

-Ese recuerdo jamás lo cambiaria.

En eso Lincoln decide ver la tele porque es momento de su programa favorito por lo que todas las hermanas se lanzan a la televisora incluyendo a Leni aunque ella estaba estudiando. E incluso Lily quien va caminado y diciendo Bubu

Isaac bahía eso sí que es la Loud House…

-Bueno Leni después de todo esa intro.

Luan: que entrada tan estresada Jajaja lo entiendes.

Interrumpía la comediante al latino, lo que solo le genero una cara seria y dando sus vuelta por la locura que toda la tarde a estado viviendo.

-Bueno.. Como decía esto es un inicio a la química es momento de que aprendas la tabla periódica.

Decía Isaac mientras durante una hora le dio los conceptos básicos de la ciencia de la química.

-Ahora veremos los elementos ahí más de una forma, la mía es súper fácil de aprenderse los elementos mira se tiene que...

Leni: **H**ola **Li**ly

Lynn: vamos papa tenemos que ir a **Na**dar.

Lynn Sr: ya voy hija solo me acabo esta soda.

Lori: **k**he, **Ru**by **ce**dió ¿Qué? literalmente no te entiendo.

Leni viendo una imagen de la torre Eiffel: me gustaría ir a **Fr**ancia.

Isaac se empezó a reír porque había pasado algo curioso que el al principio noto y cuando Leni le pregunto qué paso. Este le respondió

-Leni no te acabas de fijar pero yo si menciono.

-Indirectamente el grupo IA de la tabla periódica este consintiendo de hidrogeno litio sodio potasio rubidio cesio y francio veras:

-Al Saludar a Lily diciendo hola referente al hidrogeno, Lily vendría siendo el litio. Lynn JR y tu padre hicieron referencia al sodio una usando nadar dando entender al Na de este y una palabra semejante soda.

-Lori dijo que en a lución a la letra K que esta es potasio, Ruby la compañera de clase es rubidio mientras que cedió es de cesio.

-Y finalmente tu dijiste Francia por lo que hace alucino al elemento francio.

Leni: o sea que hicimos ciencias mi familia y yo.

-Algo así pero si vas entendiendo o explico más lento.

-No si entiendo. Contestaba algo seria y segura la chica

-Ok entonces vamos con el siguiente grupo…

El chico continuaba enseñando la tabla periódica a Leni

Continuara en la parte V


	11. Capitulo 4 V

**Capítulo 4**

"**Eres mi Dopamina que me hace Japí"**

**Parte V (Prima)**

**Algunas horas más tarde.**

-Terminamos por hoy. Decía Isaac mientras cerraba su libro de Química básica

Isaac entusiasmado porque la chica pudo memorizar los primeros 5 grupos, aunque eso le costó 2 horas más de lo esperado ya era muy tarde así que el chico decidió irse porque la familia Loud iba a cenar, Leni acompañó a Isaac hasta la puerta pero el interés de Isaac al ver a Lynn con una pelota le hizo preguntar si esa era suya, a lo cual Lynn le lanza esa pelota, a diferencia de la anterior Isaac la baja con el pecho y la empezó a dominarla enseñándole a la chica ruda que a veces no importa la fuerza de los brazos las piernas también son esenciales, y más si se practica deporte como el karate.

Isaac: bueno Leni recupere mi balón, aunque no es mío si no es de Evaristo mi primo.

Leni: te agradezco mucho por hoy y que me enseñaste la tabla periódica, wow ahora lo pronuncie bien, o sea que si aprendí bien, tengo un buen tutor.

Isaac jejeje no es para tanto cualquiera con esfuerzo lo puedo aprender.

Leni: si un tutor, muy atento a mí.

Entonces se fijó detenidamente a los ojos de la chica Loud, por los nervios este empezó a contar chiste tan malo como los de luan, Leni se reía de todo e Isaac se empezaba acercarse y agárrale el cachete.

Lori veía como Isaac hace reír a Leni en la entrada de la puerta de la casa mientras tiene el balón de soccer que hace días se le había olvidado en el parque y que lo había tenido los Loud pero el colmo Isaac se le acercó demasiado a su hermana tocándole el cachete de su frente izquierda preparándose para besarla, le lanzan algo a la cara.

Lori: aquí están tu estúpida sudadera roja, así que literalmente te puedes largar y no volver.

Isaac: que demo es mi sudadera roja, que le paso no se le notan los parches y esta cosida tan bien que no pareciera estar cosida.

Decía esto con impresión porque la recordaba como una prenda toda rota y desgarrada

Leni: bueno aún no está terminada de hecho quería hacerte otra pero nose porque siento que tienes tanto interés por esa chamarra, es un regalo o algo así.

Isaac entusiasmado y alegre. Si efectivamente este es un regalo mi querido desde hace 2 años la quiero mucho.

Ambos se sonríen y se tienen que despedir

-Bueno si quieres volver no vuelvas. Decía Lori mientras azotaba la puerta.

Leni no sabía que pensar por un lado estaba molesta por su hermana en ser grosera con su nuevo amigo. Pero de así entro la segunda pregunta es un amigo o podría ser algo mas Leni no había tenido un novio, su primer y único novio desde hace 2 años. Isaac por su lado empieza a silbar un ritmo pegadizo como sonido de la melodía de Snoopy, ya que él amaba a Snoopy y cantaba o silbaba el sonido que es cantado por un piano.

Lincoln sale de su casa para darle el balón a Isaac.

-Muchas gracias Lincoln, oye apropósito te daré un consejo ya vi lo complicado que es vivir en tu casa pero...

Lincoln interrumpe.

-No te apures tengo un plan. Contesto con seguridad y confianza.

-Jajaja eso quería escuchar tienes que ser el hombre del plan Lincoln Loud te deseo éxito.

Isaac se había impresionado por el al albino seguro de su forma de ser debido a que tenia un plan y que este tendría excito a lo cual Isaac se retiró para llegar a tu hogar. En casa de Isaac su primo lo recibió.

-Oye que tal te fue, por lo que veo bien sobreviviste a la casa escandaloso de Royal Woods eso sí que es un logro.

Decía mientras reía y saludaba a su primo verlo con su sudadera roja, iba preguntar si esa sudadera es su pieza característica pero en eso cristal baja y le pregunta a Isaac

Esa sudadera, ¿Es la misma con la que llegaste? Preguntaba con curiosidad

-Demonios no puedo tener una escena con el porque de repente aparece mi hermana que fastidio es tener una hermana.

Lincoln tras terminar de cenar y recogiendo los platos, pensando que ya iba acabar llegan sus 10 hermanas a entregarle más platos que los laven.

Lincoln: pobre de aquel que se queje de una o 2 hermanas no sabe lo fastidioso que es tener a 10. Decía molesto mientras se ponía a terminar de lavar los platos.

Leni sube las escaleras y es interrumpida por Lisa.

-Lisa mi pequeña hermana ¿Qué haces? Saludaba cortésmente a su hermana inteligente

Lisa: al gustar y analizar he podido concluir que hiciste un esfuerzo para tus capacidades neuronales, y las actividades realizadas con anterioridad tras poder memorizar la tabla elemental química. He concluido que no hay motivo por el cual allá podido realizar tal acto.

Leni solo se quedaba en blanco al escuchar a su hermana de 4 años, pero en parte si había entendido la mayor parte. A lo cual Leni solo se dirijo a su cuarto para pensar el buen amigo que es Isaac que aunque tenga la cara de mal humor en realidad le gustaba sonreír y más cuando la rubia estaba a su lado.

De regreso con los Navarrete terminaban de hablar cristal con Isaac sobre los Loud.

-Ok cristal sé que tienes un odio hacia ella pero porque dime la verdad. Decía Isaac viéndole a los ojos queriendo respuestas.

Cristal callada por recordar aquel suceso decidió callarse e irse a su habitación. Isaac suspiraba y veía a su primo mientras este le decía que no se meterá en ese asunto otra vez, retirando del lugar ambos van a sus respectivos cuartos. Isaac sube al ático o a su cuarto para poder acostarse y dormir, pero en una de la cajas amontonadas empieza a sacar la cosas para ver qué es lo que hay, en eso se encuentra un walkie talkie viejo pero funcional a lo que el latino recuerda la veces que a su padre lo ayudaba a reparar cosas a lo cual decidió arreglarlo. Sin saber que 2 chicos cercas de su casa lo usan como instrumento de comunicación entre ellos.


	12. Intro Alterno

**Intro Alterno**

Universo alterno

Isaac baja y le platica a Lincoln más bien es una queja de que casi no podía pasar, que a tanta gente hay que esquivar, y eso, si al baño quiere entrar. Que tuvo que escalar ropa sucia, pañales que huelen mal.

Tras la tarde noche Isaac iba a subir al ático para poder dormir después del día ajetreado con los Loud.

Cristal lo ve en el pasillo y le pregunta con interés

-Sé que te gusta esa rubia pero si te metes con ella te metes con su familia, para mi deberías de soltar la toalla.

Isaac: No abandonaré resistiré. Porque de verdad me gusta Leni Loud y veras que será mi novia.

Cristal: ok pero solo te advierto que te metes con los Loud y ellos parecen que habitan en una casa de locos.

Suspiraba y recordaba lo que Lincoln le había dicho al haber entrado a esa casa.

Lincoln: sé que mis hermanas son molestas pero 10 chicas y yo veras que diversión. Te lo dijo 10 chicas y yo.

Isaac: si Jajaja no podría ser mejor

Cristal: es una casa de locos

Lily: bubo

**Este es como otra opción que quería introducir al intro de The Loud House, pero este es el castellano, decide ponerlo aparte para no mezclarlo, pero aun así quise subirlo**


	13. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

"**Mi amigo en el baño"**

Piloto

Al día siguiente después del estudio entre Leni e Isaac era sábado día de descanso para los que trabajan o estudian entre semana pero a Isaac si descansaba en la pizzería tenía que ayudar con su tío al negocio de las alfombras pero hoy no haría eso ya que tenía que ir a su trabajo.

El despertó muy temprano terminando de reparar el walkie talkie, a lo cual quería probar para alcanzar la distancia.

-Ufff al fin termine es momento de probarlo, rayos son las 10 AM ya es tarde. Hablare con Bobby si quiere hacer algo hoy.

Marco al mexicano y este contesto la llamada. Bueno.

-Hola Bobby buenos días soy Isaac.

-Hola chico ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo hoy antes del trabajo?

-Lo siento hoy descanso, y saldré con Lori.

-A tu novia... respondía algo asqueado el chico de 15

-Ella no es mi novia, aun.

-Sí, si aja bueno pues te dejo para que salgas con la chica.

-Gracias te veré mañana en el trabajo

-Igualmente adiós Bobby.

Isaac volvía y habla con el lector; nose si sean novios o no solo sé que son empalagosos eso es tan cursi igual a patético.

-Bueno en que estaba así probare este aparato.

Isaac terminaba de ajustar su walkie talkie para encontrar alguna señal que interceptar.

-Bahía hay una señal la escuchare.

-Aquí hombre del plan a Jack ojo que todo lo veo me respondes

-Aquí Jack un ojo que todo lo ve a hombre del plan te copio.

Isaac escuchaba una conversación del albino, y su amigo moreno, que vivía a unas casas de la suya, por lo que da a entender que la señal es algo larga, que puede llegar a interceptar una comunicación de otros

-Así es Lori nos hizo despertarnos temprano para ir a la escuela, y resulto ser sábado.

Hace unas horas, historia contada de Lincoln

Dentro del pasillo, Lori se despertó con el sonido de los tuits de Walt y nos recuerdo a mí y a mis hermanas que nos preparemos para la escuela. Después de hacerlo, mis hermanas restantes hacen sus actividades al despertarse, en especial Lucy en la que predijo que su mañana terminará con "un despertar grosero", mientras que yo preparaba a Lily para dársela a las gemelas y que estas terminen de cambiarla, Luna interrumpió como cada mañana con su música que se escuchaba toda la casa, Luan haciendo tantos juegos de palabras como sea posible, Lisa quería caca de Charles para un experimento, y Leni espera impaciente a que Lori termine con el baño.

Una vez que todos estábamos listos, mi mama nos preguntó por qué nos levantamos temprano en un sábado. ¡Puedes creerlo! Lori le hecho culpa a Walt ya que esta lo escucho, y para acabar, cerré mi habitación pero se escuchó a Lucy decir que tenía razón por su final, pero el lado bueno es que pude hacer mi plan para ir al baño.

Fin de la historia de Lincoln

Clyde: A mi Lori mi querida, ella le gusta despertar temprano.

Lincoln: Es momento de la verdad haré funcionar mi plan y podré usar el bañó. Te llamaré luego cambió y fuera.

Isaac estaba oyendo la conversación de los chicos de 10 años. Isaac escuchaba aun al chico moreno hablando para ser más claro decía algo de Lori, no se entendía pero decía algo que la amaba.

Isaac: aquí chaqueta roja, me copian, aquí chaqueta roja, a alguien, cambio.

Clyde se sorprendió que alguien estaba en la misma frecuencia que la de él y de su amigo, no contestaría ya qué sus padres le enseñaron que no debe contestarle a desconocidos.

Isaac: Lincoln ¿estás ahí? ¿Hoy realizarás tu plan para usar el baño?, Lincoln aquí chamarra roja a conejo blanco, o a oso marrón. Alguien soy Isaac.

Clyde contesta al llamado de Isaac

-Aquí oso marrón a chamarra roja ¿Quién eres tú? Isaac Navarrete.

-Si así es soy yo.

-Lincoln me hablo de ti, me dijo lo que paso ayer y que lo motivaste al hacer su plan para poder usar el baño.

Isaac: enserio pero creo que tendrá un problema ya que ahorita su hermana Lori saldrá con Bobby y se tendrá que alistar por lo que se le complicara. Clyde, Clyde.

Isaac espero que el afroamericano le contestará, pero este no sabía que el chico se desmayó tras escuchar la palabra Lori, donde el chico estaba tirado al suelo sangrando por la nariz mientras que decía

-Circuitos fallados abortar misión.

Isaac al ver que no contestaba decidió salir de su casa con dirección a la casa Loud para ver el resultado del hombre del plan. Al llegar, veía que afuera estaba lola jugando con sus muñecas mientras que su gemela mayor estaba con el lodo ella estaba vestida de una momia a lo que el saludo a las chicas, estas regresaron el saludo y se acercaron a preguntarle que vino hacer aquí. Comento que veía a 2 cosas la primera a preguntarle a Lincoln si pudo hacer lo que quería. Y el segundo que le tenía que dar algo a su hermana Leni.

Lola y lana: Le darás un beso.

Isaac se sonrojo porque lo que les dijo las niñas.

-Yo, yo, yo no, no solo haré, algo y me iré.

Lola: deberías besarla a ver si se lequita lo tonta.

Lana: Deberías de regalarle una roca haber si no se le marchito como la planta.

Lola: si se le seco su planta.

Lana: Pero era artificial. A lo mejor lo hace su amiga y gana una carrera

Isaac solo veía como sus hermanas menores la insultan, Isaac solo se puso a escuchar lo escandalosa que es la casa pero entre tanto ruido se escuchó una voz que entre tantos gritos se distinguía por ser masculina la voz subió la escalera y por los pasillos se veía a la bebe Lily paseando por el pasillo desnuda, mientras que Lisa salía corriendo mientras que un tentáculo la agarraba y la volvía arrastrar a su habitación mientras agarraba un tubo de ensayo para aventar a la criatura, Lynn paseaba con una bicicleta tenia puesta un casco de americano y un palo de hockey con eso golpeaba una pelota de tenis.

Lucy restaba un poema en el pasillo donde contenía escritos sobre agua. Mientras se veía a luan haciéndole chistes sobre su poema. Y finalmente Lori y Leni peleaban por un vestido.

Lori: suelta Leni lo necesito para mi cita con Bobby

Leni: no yo lo necesito para salir con mis amigas hoy en la tarde.

Isaac decidió no saludarla ni decir nada porque no era su asunto y solo quería saber de Lincoln y su plan así que se acercó a Lucy para preguntarle.

-Hola Lucy de casualidad ¿no has visto a Lincoln?

-No solo, sé que logro el triunfo de la dictadura por su odisea al baño (suspiro).

-Que bien me imagino que estará en su cuarto.

-Apropósito sabes que acido de Lisa me puede acabar con mi sufrimiento más rápido.

-Te recomiendo el ácido clorhídrico, mmmm, Oye, ¿Que intentas hacer niña?

Lucy: nada solo por si acaso.

Isaac: préstame tus brazos por favor

Lucy le enseña los brazos a Isaac este los arremanga de su blusa para verlos descubiertos y ve que no hay cortadas que están solo pálidos.

Isaac: está bien gracias,

Lucy: para ¿Que viste mis brazos?

-No más so para estar preparados

**Flashback**

_Isaac estaba con una amiga suya esta estaba triste porque su novio lo engaño con chicas en termino de relaciones sexuales._

_Isaac le decía a su amiga: Nicole ya basta no puedes hacerte esto mira tus brazos están cortadas ¿Cómo pudiste? hacer eso con una navaja. _

_Nicole: tú tienes una cruz en el cuello, si entiendes el dolor que yo sufro cosas que no creo córtate esa cruz_

_-Yo jamás me haría una cruz de navaja, y menos por una mujer, lo que paso entre Idaly y yo no es tan grave pero es porque tenemos la misma edad._

_Nicole agarra un cigarro quiere fumarlo pero Isaac se lo agarra y se lo tira._

_Isaac: tu sabias que Pitacua es mayor que nosotros, él es 3 años mayor que nosotros ya va tener 18 el próximo año y es un simple bajo._

_Isaac ve los brazos de su amiga y ve que los 2 están cortados una cortada tras otra_

_Nicole: si todos los hombres son asquerosos incluso tú cómo pudiste arruinarlo con Idaly maldito estúpido._

_Isaac tenía una cara de enojado esta cara le hacía indicar que no quería hablar de ese tema pero era mejor que ver a su amiga cortando, no quería discutir pero ella no se quería ayudar._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Lincoln: Ayuda, hay alguien.

Isaac escucho el llamado del Loud.

Isaac: Lincoln.

Lincoln: ayúdame tengo un gran problema. El albino sin importar bien era este le suplicaba ayuda.

Isaac: No me dijas que te atoraste en el escusado.

Lincoln: no es algo peor, necesito que me traigas papel por favor te lo ruego.

Isaac está bien.

Isaac fue a donde Lincoln le indicó donde guardan el papel de baño mientras se empezaba a cuestionar lo ocurrido.

En la mañana hace unas horas

Lincoln rompe la cuarta pared: Vean esta foto, no se dejen de engañar, es difícil crecer en una familia grande, miren esto.

Lincoln abre la puerta y se ve como la casa es un completo desastre, este empezó a cuestionar su Plan "Las 3 P" (Paciencia, Perseverancia y Popo). Donde dispuesto a cumplir su plan salió corriendo mientras que Luna tocaba la guitarra, este invitaba el poema de Lucy por su prisa, Luan esta logro hacerle una broma a su hermano donde se involucraba un chorro de agua, después esquivo a su hermana mayor Lynn en bicicleta, donde va a mitad de camino pero es interceptaba por Lola que quiere que le tome fotos, este acepta por chantaje pero Lana llega con una torta de barro lo que Lola empieza a discutir lo que Lincoln aprovecha vuelve a ignorar a Lucy para saltar a Lisa que esta escribe en la pared, lo que no sabía es que Leni está usando la aspiradora le quita toda su ropa exceptuó sus calzones, antes de llegar a la puerta Lori le gana el baño solo con el argumento de que ella tiene la prioridad por ser la mayor, y que demás tenía que alistarse para su cita con Bobby.

Lo que no esperaba es que al escuchar Lincoln el poema de Lucy se le corrió lanzar un pañal de la bebe lo que está salió corriendo lo que dio pase a Lincoln pero este no se había dado cuenta que no había papel higiénico

Isaac al lector: Si yo solo sé que así es como comienza esta historia, anqué lo que paso primero debería ocurrir después, debido a su estre…. olvídenlo este es el comienzo de la familia Loud, si me permiten tengo que darle el papel al chico albino de dientes de conejo.

Después de que Isaac le diera el papel higiénico a Lincoln ambos se despiden.

-Gracias, amigo me ha salvado por hoy. El albino agradeció al latino por su acción.

-La próxima vez que tomes tu descanso en el baño asegúrate que tengas lo necesario, se no queras usar tus comics de superhéroes para que salven tu trasero

-Lo tendré en mente

Ambos: Jajajajaja

Después de despedirse Isaac salía de la casa

Este recibió una llamada.

-¿Bueno quien habla?

-Isaac soy yo Chaz qué onda.

-Hola Chaz.

-Sabes, Chaz está disfrutando su sábado te quería invitar mañana a una reunión de cómics los chicos y Chaz nos reuniremos para comprar cómics te interesa.

-Isaac claro hoy y mañana domingo iré a trabajar en la tarde así que cuenta conmigo.

Continuara…


	14. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

"**Cuenta conmigo, se fue la luz"**

Dejado olvidado en la oscuridad

Amigos esa palabra que nos hace sentir mejor, son las personas que decidimos confiar y entregamos nuestra amistad, esas personas nos quieren tal y como son, e incluso darían tu vida por ti. El amigo ama en todo momento es como un hermano. Solo diré que si creen que si tienen a una persona así tenía en tu vida.

**Flashback**

_Un Isaac niño de alrededor de 11 años estaba llorando en una esquina, se acercó un niño moreno de cabello corto. _

_-¿Aun sigues llorando por lo que paso? _

_-Erik es un traidor un maldito 2 caras se aprovechó y me la arrebato._

_-No deberías pensar eso a esta edad tenemos apenas 11 años y querías una novia, que ridículo._

_-Es que enserio me gustaba. Lo decía mientras lloraba y escurría mocos en su nariz._

_-Isaac, el día que conozcas alguien ese día sabrás lo que es el amor y cuando conozcas el amor nunca la querías dejar ir de tu vida. _

_-Si tienes razón. Apenas tenemos 11, Muchas Gracias Yasser, sí que sabes guiar_

_**Presente**_

_-Un chico de 11 años que realizo un gran plan para poder entrar al baño desuñe. Casa esquivando a sus qué hermanas caray eso si es creatividad el chico si sabe vivir su vida._

_-Así que Lincoln logro su plan lo felicito lo veré muy seguido. Solo se si cumplo mi plan de Leni y yo ese chico, estará todos los días de mi vida, como el…_

**Flashforward**

_Años después Isaac sentado bajo un árbol sentía la brisa de verano, un mediodía agradable, el sol golpeaba a su máximo calor._

_-Bueno amigo ya te conté mis historia con esa chica aunque lo intente no logre que funcionara caray ahora si supe lo que amar a alguien._

_-Bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ver a mi abuela, hasta pronto gracias viejo amigo._

**Presente**

Así que Ace Savvy nunca había leído de él, sé que no es muy popular en México, aquí pues pasa por otro superhéroe más, pero aquí es el más grande, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de leer un cómic suyo.

Chaz vez; Chaz te recomienda lo mejor de los mejores cómics.

Chris: yo opino que Ace Savvy podría ser de los mejores héroes superando a los de otras editoriales

Isaac: pero nadie podrá superar al Chaplin Colorado.

Robert: ¿El para cosa de quién?

Isaac: Es un héroe creado por el actor comediante Chespirito el mismo que creo el chavo del 8 y sus otros personajes de Ch. Él se caracteriza por su gran corazón y sus grandes hazañas. Responde el llamado de: ¿Ahora quién podrá defenderme? Es el héroe más noble.

Chaz: A Chaz le gustaría ser aquel héroe, desde los 7 años, para que cuando las chicas preguntas quien las defenderá seré yo, el Chaplin Colorado. Este agarra un comic y lo enrolla simulando ser un martillo.

Thomas: Será el botellón Colorado.

Todos: Jajajajaja. Todos se reían del chiste de Thomas.

Chaz: Que chistoso Thomas mejor juguemos a Arrow yo seré Oliver y tu mi mejor amigo.

Isaac: Cuidado Thomas te dejara como Tommy

Thomas: Como con un fierro enterrado en el pecho.

Robert: O como el actor, que actúa en una novela de doctores. Que está muy hermoso

Chaz: No olvidado por todos.

Todos: ... Teniendo una cara de silencio por si saber si intento ser chistoso o no.

Isaac: Me gustaría que saliera la película que más he esperado desde hace muchos años.

Chris: Ya se la dé zootopia

Isaac: No esa, no que horror, yo decía la de Barman V Superman

Robert: Gran cosa yo prefiero la de Civil War

Thomas: de niño, siempre me gustaban los X-Men así que esperare la de Apocalipsis.

Chaz: Estábamos hablando de personajes de series.

Isaac: a mí me gusto la de Flash ciento que tiene tanto potencial

Robert: así es creo que las segunda temporada se estrena en unos meses en octubre creo. Pero prefiero a Stephen Amell esta

Chris: Guapo… Interrumpió Chris a su amigo. Ya lo sabemos

Thomas: esas seria darán inicio darán comienzo a un universo televisión.

Isaac: y más ese crossover con Arrow, me muero porque pasara en el futuro con esas series.

**Flashforward**

**Noviembre 2016**

_Isaac: A qué bueno reunirnos para ver el primer crossover de la series._

_Thomas: Invasión así se llama_

_Isaac: será estupendo ver 4, bueno 3 de mis series favoritas con mis 4 amigos._

_Chaz: Chaz prefiere ir a un salón y a salir con chicas._

_Robert: Ninguna te pela._

_Chaz: ahí, si tú y como si algún chico quisiera salir contigo._

_Isaac: no le hagas caso tus estas bien, buapo Jajajajaja_

_Thomas: Jajajajaja los 5 somos una bola de lerdos nadie nos pela._

_Robert: pues mira yo vi a una chica observándose cuando la ayudabas a elegir un vestido._

_Chris: también tu Isaac que hay de Leni Loud tu mejor "amiga",_

_Isaac estaba tomando una soda y cuando escucho esas palabras la escupió mojando a Thomas._

_Chaz: obviamente con Chaz las chicas se mueren por mí, Chaz es el más grande chicas. _

_Chris: si como no._

_Isaac: bueno ella es mi amiga, no me llama mucho la atención. Contestaba algo triste porque solo se le venía a la mente a Leni_

_Thomas: claro tú eres mexicano y tienen un dicho "a la prima se le arrima"._

_Chris, Robert y Chaz: jejeje. __Jajajajaja. Todos se ríen del comentario. _

_Isaac lanza una bolsa de papa cerrada a Thomas. Muy buena he muy buena Jajaja._

_Isaac habla al Lector_

_-Si se preguntan porque di el salto de tiempo es que quiero que vean que en un año es igual con tus verdaderos amigos, son momentos que nunca debes de cambiar aquí estos 4 chicos y yo somos inseparables._

_-Thomas es el listo y hace uno que otro chiste bueno._

_-Chaz es el rudo el que quiere que nos dejen de llamar nerds, geek o incluso otakus, la demás gente. Se dice que tiene buen corazón_

_-Chris es el calmado le gusta dibujar y entre nosotros es el más amable, así como el generoso._

_-Robert será la voz de la razón, aunque sea gay podemos hablar de chicas, es la ventaja el piensa como una._

_-Y yo pues antes era el rudo pero al parecer solo soy el bromista y según estos el más maduro, no estoy seguro por eso. Pero agradezco por tenerlos son mis amigos aquí en royal Woods. Bueno están los Loud, mis primos, allá en Juárez solo están mis hermanos, Antonio y pues Idaly._

-Amigos después de esto los llevaré a su casa.

Chaz: el que tiene carro nos dará raí.

Thomas: después del crossover darán el programa Arrrghh yo lo quiero ver.

Chris: u si vamos a verlo, es raro que lo den entre semana siempre lo dan los domingos.

En ese momento Isaac se acordó de lo que era el 2015.

Agosto del 2015 ya habían pasado semanas desde que llego a royal Woods, ya se había hecho amigos con los Loud, con sus primos y 4 nuevos amigos. Pero en especial con una chica Loud era Leni, en esos momentos la gente de Juárez reconocía a Isaac por su forma impulsiva y agresiva, pero aquí lo empezaban a conocer por ser muy pacifista y en especial por ayudar a la gente.

Domingo en la noche esa semana Isaac no tuvo cita de estudio con Leni el viernes ya que estaría ocupada con promociones en el centro comercial, y entre semana Leni había sufrido una inflación de su cabeza por un experimento ocasionado por su hermana menor Lisa, lo cual no permitió asistir esa semana a la escuela. Mientras que en lugar de pedir viernes el descanso pidió el domingo para descansar con su familia.

Cristal: que bueno que descansas hoy primo en lugar del viernes puedes estar con nosotros en lugar de la rubia Loud.

Su hermana mayor ve como esta rechaza el comentario lanzado por su hermana menor a lo cual se hacer a su oído para susurrarle

Nate: Tarde o temprano le tendrás que explicar tu odio a Isaac por Leni y Lori.

Isaac: Si es por Lori lo entiendo, ya que tu como ella son manipuladoras, ella es controladora y amenazadora, casi me vuelve a pegar porque está haciendo un chiste con Bobby de que es soltero y nos fuéramos por unas putas.

Nate: Jajaja y que te dijo, déjame adivinar te pego y te metió en el bote de basura Jajaja

Cristal: ¿Cómo sabes?

Nate: Lo compartió en redes sociales

Cristal: Pensé que eso te lo habían hecho Taylor y su pandilla.

Isaac: No eso lo intentaron hacer después, pero luego tuve que poner en su lugar.

Cristal: Déjame adivinar les lanzarte una pelota en la cara y saliste corriendo.

Isaac: Enserio que son unos pros en adivina quién.

Todos Jajajajaja.

Nate: Ya van hacer las 8 y como hoy nuestro primo está con nosotros en lugar de trabajar es su turno de que ver en la TV.

Cristal: Toma el control y elige el programa que ver Isaac.

Isaac: Hay mucho que ver a esa hora. Creo que transmiten Bob esponja me acuerdo cuando lo veía con mis hermanos. También podemos ver un canal de comedia que tal X-HDerbez en ingles wow, o incluso hay un partido esta noche de los leones de Detroit pero es contra Green Bays y muchos en Juárez les gusta ese equipo. No lo sé hay tanto que ver, que me recomienden

Nate: Pues ahorita darán un capítulo de argh ese programa ha ganado mucha fama

Cristal: Mientras no pongas vampiros melancólicos, se burlan de mi vampiro Edwin de crepúsculo así como me gustaría que me convirtiera en su vampiresa.

Nate e Isaac viendo a cristal con una cara de enserio...

Cristal: Bueno pongan un concierto, esta uno sobre rock and roll esta noche

Isaac: Bueno pues veremos...

En eso hay un gran apagan.

-O Dios mío me he vuelto ciego no veo nada. Gritaba Nate espantado por el susto.

-Lo que me faltaba un apagón. Decía con seriedad Isaac.

Cristal: que vamos hacer.

Nate/Isaac: vamos a encender las luces.

Cristal: Hubo un apagón. Rezongada por la ira

Isaac: Eso quiere decir que los interruptores se bajaron autonómicamente por lo que hay que esperarnos y volveros a encender.

Cristal: ¿Y dónde están los interruptores?

Nate: En el sótano.

Cristal: Hasta abajo.

Isaac: ¿Hay un sótano? Preguntaba con demasiada duda.

Cristal: Si mira si lo quieres conocer baja las escaleras de la puerta del pasillo.

Isaac: Jajaja que graciosa prima, mejor vamos todos Nate ayúdame con la luz.

Nate: Te recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo. Es lo que Evaristo hacia cuando papa y mama no estaban ahora es mi turno.

Isaac: Bueno pues entonces que se al revés.

Nate: Mira yo te luso y tu enciendes los interruptores he.

Isaac y cristal se quedan en silencio por el comentario de Nate. Los 3 fueron al ático pero en eso que iban a prender las luces cristal al tenerle a la oscuridad tumbo a Nate y los 2 rodearon las escaleras callaron al suelo. Cristal callo encima de Nate pero esta al levantarse su cara y cabello termino en una telaraña, Nate la aluzo para que se pudiera quitar la telaraña mientras que Isaac regresaba la luz en el hogar.

-Buaghh que asco me llene de polvo. Decía cristal algo molesta.

-Oye Nate no a Leni Loud le teme a las arañas dijo por ahí escuche.

Isaac: Que vas hacerle cristal

Cristal: Nada solo dijo que se vería mal

Isaac: Está bien mejor subamos a ver la televisión.

Los chicos subieron para ver la televisión pero en eso cristal ve en la ventana.

-Miren es el chico moreno de la otra calle. Apuntaba Cristal a la calle

-Ese es Clyde McBride, pero, ¿porque va caminando como robot?, ese chico sí que es extraño. Nate preguntaba con intriga

Todos: Jajajajaja

Isaac: Amigos no son solo los que conociste cuando eras niño, si no aquello que quieres seguir conociendo, crecerás como maduraras, aunque también la familia puede llegar a ser amigos un gran ejemplo estos 2 chicos.

Todos se empezaban a reír pero nunca se preguntaron como sucedió el apagan si darse cuenta que el apagón se dio a una calles sin saber que lo provoco la familia Loud.


	15. Preview del 7

**Hace unos días después**

**Proyecto Casa Loud**

Isaac estaba saliendo de la casa Loud en la que Leni le abrió la puerta y estos se despidieron.

Leni: Que te vaya bien, te veré en la escuela. Se despedía Leni a su amiga pero antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, Isaac la bloqueo

Isaac: Oye yo…

En eso Leni interrumpía

-Sí, sí quiero salir contigo al baile. Esta sonreía ante una respuesta sin dar la pregunta

-Jajaja, yo, yo bueno no sabía cómo contestarte pero al menos ya contestaste. Este se sonrojaba

Han pasado semanas. Un mes desde que se entró ese lunes a clases. Isaac despertó sin ganas de ir a la escuela pero estaba emocionado ya que el viernes había pedido salir al baile ese bienvenida con ella, ella revivía invitaciones de otros Chaves la cuales rechazo por comodidad, pero cuando Isaac se lo pidió el muchacho esperaba el no, pero a la chica se le hacía tierno como el chico se lo pidió muy tímido mientras agarraba el lápiz y lo apretaba con su puño, afuera de la casa.

Al recordar eso el chico se puso feliz llego con sus primos a la escuela al cual se topó con Bobby, este estaba hablando con su saliente Lori, la cual discutían para el baile del viernes en que se iban a poner.

Bobby: Lori por última vez no iré con ese traje, tengo el traje que mi papa me regalo, no usaré lo que quieres que use.

Mientras que Lori hablaba por teléfono Isaac se puso a pensar que como ella conduce mientras habla o aun no sale de su casa, de cualquier modo este veía al latino algo molesto por la forma de hablar con su no novia, gritándole

-Sabía que a lo mejor no iré porque tengo trabajo, y me gustaría pedir mi día libre pero como iré si tengo que ponerme un traje tan horrible.

En eso del otro lado de la llamada se escuchaba a Lori gritándole.

-Sabes que a mí tampoco me dan ganas de ir, adiós.

A lo cual Isaac se sorprendió, en lugar de alegrarse se preocupó por su amigo.

Isaac: ¿Está todo bien?, sabes si Vas hablar con tu no novia tan siquiera deberías de quitarle el altavoz, no crees.

Bobby algo triste vio al chico y le respondió.

-No era el altavoz, es que no la entiendo no somos novios, pero nos queremos. Desde hace 3 años que salimos, mucha gente nos llama así y está mal, porque para mí será mi novia cuando tenga la oportunidad de amar.

Isaac: ¿Cómo no la amas?

Bobby: Si así es.

Isaac: Y entonces porque no son novios, (en su mente) que exigencias del guion.

Isaac: Sabia amar, es no ser envidioso, es querer a esa persona sin importar lo que diga la gente, la querías sin importar nada y lo mejor de todo nunca se acaba. Es lo maravilloso del amor.

Bobby: Wow por lo que veo tú si sabes que es el amor, dime a quien amas.

Isaac se puso rojo y antes de contestar sonó la campana. Salvado por ella, para evitar contestarle al latino de la chica que ha amado. A lo cual fue corriendo a su salón y durante las primeras 2 horas se quedó pensando en aquella chica que por primera vez sintió lo que es el amor, sin darse cuenta que Leni Loud había faltado a esas 2 clases porque estaba ocupada con el proyecto de su hermano menor tras realizar un reporte sobre los Loud.

Durante el almuerzo Isaac vio a Leni para preguntarle qué fue lo que paso, esta le comentaba del proyecto Loud, donde consistía en un reporte de como Lincoln tiene que vivir con ella y sus otra 9 hermanas. A lo cual Isaac le dio risa todo lo que tuvo que hacer el albino.

Mientras en el almuerzo de la escuela primaria Lincoln sufría de bullying y estornudo.

Lincoln: Rayos espero que no sea así cada vez que aguan referencia a un capítulo, no me parece productivo porque no se salta al 2019 hasta la muerte de… ups Spoilers Jajaja.

Isaac: Bueno Leni escuche que Lori y Bobby tuvieron problemas para el baile. Espero que tú y yo no tengamos problemas.

Leni: Pues el único problema es que pensé que iras con tu prima, luego pensé tenias pareja, pero después me entere que no. No me gustaría que eso pasara, ve con ella y yo iré con otro chico.

Isaac gritando: ¡NOOO!

Leni solo se le quedo mirando.

-Dijo no, no te apures ella tiene pareja ira el viernes, veras que sí.

Pensaba sudoroso recordando lo de hace algunas semanas atrás, mientras jugaba con sus amigos, este le hizo la invitación a sus amigos, ya que Leni acepto pensando que no tenía con quien ir, y esta vio que cristal no iba a ir con nadie por lo que dijo que sí. Isaac fue con sus amigos hablando de un tema de hace tiempo

Chicos entonces con quien ira con cristal, acuérdense que eso lo habíamos hablado hace semanas.

Chaz: A Chaz lo rechazaron, Ella se lo pierde. Respondía indignado el chico

Thomas: Yo intente pero me puse nervioso, créeme.

Isaac: Y porque eres negro.

Robert: Eso es racista, y cierto, yo no quise además no tenía pensado ir, pero mis papas me obligaron a que vaya si quiero que me den permiso para hacerme un pirsin.

Chris: O Dios mío, veo que tus papas son muy homofóbicos, pero que bueno que ya te medio aceptaron, no lo mal intérpretes pero primero te darán permiso para eso, luego para peinarte y cuando tengas novio te aceptaran.

Isaac: Y tu Chris, no quieres ir con mi prima al baile.

Chris: Yo, yo no, no gracias, me da miedo su rechazo.

Isaac: Descuida tengo un plan.

En los pasillos Cristal estaba en su casillero el cual estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando lo cerro estaba su primó quien le dijo que si quería galán. Escuchándolo lo espanto y esta grito aventando sus cuadernos al piso. Isaac le explico lo que estaba pasando y esta no quería aceptar, ella no quería hacerle un favor a su primo porque involucraba a Leni.

Pero la insistencia de este a ella la hizo convencer para que fuera con Chris al baile el viernes.

Mientras que Leni convenció a 2 de sus amigas que fueran con Chaz y con Thomas. Para que así fueran todos juntos mientras que Robert diría que iría pero al final fue arrastrado por Isaac aquel día.

Hace una semana.

-Bueno. Una chica contesta una llamada.

-Hola si soy yo cristal, que le parece si nos vemos este sábado, ya sabes a una semana del evento. Tenemos que ruinosos. Si está bien te veré ahí a las 8 bai.

La llamada termina y esa resulta siendo Cristal que terminara una llamada esta sonría sabiendo que iniciaría un plan


	16. Capitulo 7 I

**Capítulo 7 El baile**

**Parte I "Bienvenidos"**

En una casa lujos estaban 5 chicas hablando sobre un plan, algo sucio, que tenían para las Loud; Leni la chica más guapa de secundaria y su hermana mayor Lori, el cual el plan estaba organizada por la hija del director, Verónica y la novia de Taylor estas seguían discutiendo de que les harían

-Hay que hacer un Photoshop de ellas en una orgía. Decía una

-No ninguna de nosotras sabe hacer eso bien, yo dijo que hay que sacarles el pack. Decía otra

-Es lo mismo que la primera. Reclamaba la tercera.

En eso cristal que estaba callada pensó en un plan algo mayor, preferiría dejarla en ridícula que hacer algo extremo, algo que dolería a las Loud, ponía una cara de duda a sus acciones.

Ya ese viernes, Nate aventó a Isaac a la casa Loud para que se fuera con las hermanas y con Bobby que este los iban a recoger. Llego a tocar la puerta preguntándose que si por tercera vez lo recibiría la gemela lola, u otra de las hermanas. La que abrió la puerta es la roquera Luna que no se veía arreglada para ir al baile.

-Hola luna, lista para el baile. Decía alegre el chico al ver a la chica.

-La neta no voy a ir, así que le diré a tu cita que ya llegaste.

El muchacho quería preguntarle los motivos pero no quería meterse en pleitos así que solo decidió mantenerse alejado de los problemas. Al sentarse en el sofá tratando de relajarse se tapaba con Lucy quien lo espanto porque empezó hablar de la nada. Rayos el chico por 3era vez fue espantado por la gótica le preguntaba ahora que poema hacía.

Esta respondió sobre un poema de un baile de sangre, que si lo quería escuchar. Este muy hablaba rechazo, pero de todos modos se lo leía pero en eso una pelota de softball es lanzada la cual el chico logra reaccionar para esquivarla, viendo a Lynn JR que intento darle para ver sus reflejos.

En eso otra vez la puerta se tocó siendo ahora Bobby el que había llegado para recogerlo. Al escuchar la voz de su no novio, Lori bajo casi terminada para abrazar y decirle que está bien hermoso, a lo cual esta no se había fijado de la presencia de Isaac, pero al verlo le preguntaba al latino de que se tragó un chicle en el camino.

Isaac omitió algún insulto a la Loud mayor porque el único interés que tenía era el de ver a Leni para poder bailar con ella.

En eso bajo de las escaleras la reacción de Isaac fue el de abrir la boca al quedarse viendo la belleza de la chica, con su vestido azul verdoso, era largo, en el cual se notaba su peinado el cual estaba rizado, sus chinos parecían resortes de color dorados, su hermana mayor la había maquillado ya que ella no puede maquillarse por su cuenta. Pero el maquillaje discreto la hacía resaltar las mejillas.

Bobby: Wow Lori te vez hermosa lo mismo dijo de ti Leni

Leni: Gracias, hola Isaac, que bien te vez.

Lori: Solo míralo te está saboreando, es un puerco.

Isaac: Yo, yo, yo. Gracias Leni, tú te vez muy muy hermosa. Decía Isaac que había recuperado la razón gritando lo que pensaba de la chica Loud.

Bobby: Bueno andando nos espera una gran noche.

Isaac: Espera no vendrán tus otras hermanas Leni.

Leni: No Isaac ninguna quiso ir, es una lástima, pero ni modo se lo pierde.

Lori: Vamos quiero llegar temprano.

Así que los 2 latinos y las 2 rubias, fueron juntos al baile de su escuela, sin esperar que algo pasaría. Estos llegaron a su escuela y se notaron para rey y reina del baile. En el que Isaac no se quería anotar pero la insistencia de Leni lo convenció a que sí. Lori por su parte quería ganar pero había una chica que se lo podía impedir, ella era Carol Pingrey al verla todos vieron con quien era su pareja nada menos que Nate. Se quedaron con la boca abierta porque también ellos iban para rey y reina.

Cristal que se la estaba pasando bien con Chris, aunque a muchos no se lo esperaban, a lo cual se alegraron su hermano mayor y más su primo porque era doble la felicidad ya que era su prima y su amigo tímido que estaba con la chica que le gustaba.

No se podría decir de lo mismo de Chaz y Thomas que estos intentaban impresionar a las amigas de Leni, ya sea Chaz que hablaba mucho y sé idolatraba a sí mismo, o Thomas que por los nervios no podía hablar muchos menos bailar ya que al intentarlo piso a su pareja.

La noche continuo e Isaac y Leni se ponían a bailar, estos bailaban muy escandalosos por un lado Isaac estaba nervioso y al escuchar la música con la chica más guapa se emocionaba. mientras que Leni le gustaba esa canción y no le importaba lo que diría la gente, a lo cual se la pasaba bien con el extranjero continuaron bailando hasta que se cansaron, por educación Isaac fue a llevarle ponche a Leni, mientras hacía eso escuchaba una conversación que eso le llamaba la atención.

-Entonces ya están los votos, Carol debía de ganar pero quedo en el segundo año fue esta Lori, en primer grado fue Leni, da igual quien fue el rey o la reina del otro grado ellos también caerán, con la broma. Una chica que haría la jugarreta ante las Loud.

-Así que cambiaras los resultados para que las 2 sufran la broma. Pobres cuando caigan los globos no serán confeti será esa pintura roja de eso yo me encargo.

Decía la otra chica, mientras que la primera se tapa con el vaso para qué no se viera que reía.

-Así es cuánta maldad hay entre Verónica y cristal Navarrete esas 2 sí que odian a las Loud.

-Tienes razón lástima que no están las otras 3 si no imagínate el brindis contra esas locas.

En eso Isaac rompió uno de los vasos con su fuerza y con enojo, no sabía qué hacer si reclamarle a su prima o impedirlo. Donde busco a su prima pero en eso al ver la felicidad de Chris y cristal tomo la decisión de que le hicieran algo a su amiga.

Se cambió de ropa de su traje regreso a su vestimenta normal comunico a sus amigos de la situación y lo decidieron ayudar. El plan era simple sustituir al anunciante, mientras que Thomas y Robert se subían a impedir que cayeran los globos, Chaz estaba abajo vigilando para evitar algún acercamiento, mientras que Chris seguía distrayendo a cristal.

Cristal vio a su primo vestido normal con su sudadera roja, que había dejado en su casillero con otro cambio de prenda esta alegremente le pregunta del porqué de esa ropa, mientras le agradece de convencerla de ir con Chris que se la estaba pasando bien.

Isaac cambio su comportamiento asegurándome que no vería el espectáculo de la noche, claro la chica se puso nerviosa ya que sospechaba que habían descubierto, pero su primo le aseguro que no dirá nada que este guardaría el secreto de su idea, pero que tuviera cuidado ya que al ser primos es la única razón por lo que no hizo, sin contar que no quería ver a las Loud llenas de pintura roja. En el momento de la coronación agarro el micrófono anunciando los ganadores, a los de último año.

-Bien chicos, es el momento que todos han querido saber. Si, así es la coronación del rey y reina del baile de bienvenida.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de nombrar, a los aspirantes de diferentes grados así que quiero un gran aplauso a los candidatos de primer año y estos son…

Isaac nombraba a cada candidato por parea mientras trataba de pensar que podía hacer ya que Lori estaba emocionada que este año si podría vencer a Carol en un concurso de reina de baile. Pero si decía el resultado a esta la perjudicaría, este prefirió hacer lo correcto. Isaac dio los candidatos de los 3 años en lo que están Lynn, Luan y Luna.

-Continuamos con de los de décimo grado nuestros aspirantes de rey y reina son; para empezar tenemos a chico 1 y su pareja chica 1, los siguientes Chris y la hermosa Cristal Navarrete, para finalizar tenemos a…

Mente de Isaac: no puedo mencionarme tengo que cambiar de pareja a Leni, Thomas y Robert están arriba solo me queda…

-Chaz y Leni. Grito con euforia.

La gente seguía aplaudió mientras que Lori y Bobby se agarraban juntos para pasar debido a que los siguientes en nombrar eran los de último año pero empezaba a dar los ganadores lo cual a la gente se le hacía raro ya que el protocolo indicaba que debía dar los ganadores del grupo menor hasta al grupo mayor, dejando al rey y reina de cada año para hacer la última ronda, pero este hizo para a los ganadores de los 3 primeros años bajándolos del escenario, saltándose su año y el sucesor para pasar el último año, y después un añor mayor que este

-Bien damas y caballeros, sigamos con los ganadores aquí tengo el resultado de los ganadores del rey y nuestra reina de parte del penúltimo año nuestros candidatos son: Whitney con Joey, Carol con Nate, y Lori con Bobby.

La gente aplaudía a los candidatos que pasaban uno por uno, donde resaltaban más entre Lori o Carol. Una chica le entrega el sobre donde indica los ganadores Isaac dio un gran suspiro.

-Y los ganadores de esta generación son…. Carol y Nate.

La gente aplaudió mientras que Carol abría la boca poniendo sus manos al lado indicando una gran sorpresa por el resultado.

A Lori tras escuchar eso, Lori se molestó al punto de casi llorar pero en eso Leni con su mano agarro el hombro de su hermana calmándole que ella siempre será la reina de para casa. A lo cual esta le agradeció con un abrazo a su pequeña hermana por ser tan amable.

Pero la decisión difícil está a punto de tomarla, y sin tartamudear eligió los ganadores de su generación.

Sin saber que pasara ahora si se podrá salvar del lio que su prima quería hacer, decidió tomar la decisión correcta.

**Continuará.**


	17. Capitulo 7 II

**Capítulo 7 El baile**

**Parte II**_** "**_**Qué noche la de anoche**_**"**_

Entrometidas pesadas

_El bullying todos lo hemos sufrido y la materia de todos lo hemos realizado por más que no llevemos tenemos que tener un límite con nuestra acciones_.

En un baño se estaba terminando de bañar, se veía algo molesto este se miró al espejo con una cara de ira, pero al verse con detenimiento esta daba una cara de felicidad, tratando de relajarse solo pensaba en que esto se iba a poner la cosa fea.

Días después bastantes días de lo del baile Isaac se sentía feliz por haber bailado con su nueva mejor amiga, Leni, pero estaba en el cuarto de detención. Este se había sentado en un rincón donde recordó aquella noche.

Los 2 estaban en medio de la pista bailando un baile, lento con un ritmo tranquilo donde Isaac le daba miedo de bailar con ella tanto era que este no podía ni verla a los ojos, mientras que su mano izquierda tomaba la de Leni Isaac son su mano derecha solo hacia un puiño pero esta con su mano derecha se la agarra.

-No tengas miedo, si quieres puedes poner tu mano derecha en mi cintura, si tú quieres claro.

-Yo, yo, lo hare. Este seguía hablando con miedo.

Esta toma sus brazos en el cuello para que Isaac con sus 2 brazos agarren la cintura de la rubia.

A Isaac se le corta el recuerdo ya que esta los a punto de acabar por hoy la detención, le dan su celular para revisar lo que hay de nuevo, en eso ve muchas imágenes que han sido de risa, ya que este Isaac se sorprende de que hay más de una foto sobre Lincoln pero son fotos de que lo están haciendo jugarretas, o simplemente lo están molestando.

Entre eso está que le bajaron el pantalón en frente de su casillero, le ataron los cordones provocando que este se calera al intentar caminar, mientras que el almuerzo este se sentó en un cojín ruidoso para que finalmente otra vez en su casillero, pero este sufrió que al abrirlo le callera una montaña de basura. Al ver las fotos salía el chico para alistarse para trabajar recordando que Lincoln al ser el hermano de Leni este tiene la necesidad de ayudarlo. Caminando para su casa se topó a Lincoln y a Clyde que estos estaban hablando del abusivo.

-¡Chicos! El latino les empezó hablar

Ambos: Hola Isaac.

Lincoln tenía pensado entrar a su casa, para quitarse una goma de mascar que tenía en su cabello, ocultándose al chico, pero este no se la viera y preguntara del asunto, por lo que Clyde intento evitarlo pero Isaac agarro a Lincoln para hablar con él.

-Sabes Lincoln algún vez también tenía un abusador y me hacían bromas pesadas.

Lincoln: Me imagino que hablaste con él y dialogabas

Isaac: No precisamente, sabes…

El chico empezó hablar de sus abusivos en la escuela, en la primaria le hacían de todo; les robaban su almuerzo, le tiraban el material, le volteaban la mochila, se tiraban en la basura, a lo que los chicos le preguntaron qué fue lo que pasara que lo dejaran de molestar una vez en se secundaria se había hartado, les dijo uno de sus dicho: ¨"el abusivo vive hasta que el cobarde quiere".

Lincoln: wow que buen dicho y que hiciste.

_El chico le platico su historia; estaba yo caminando con Yasser mi mejor amigo y en eso, me tope a mi hermano, estaba mis abusadores al lado y querían ir tras de el a lo que yo me percate le grite a mi hermano que se fuera con Yasser a la casa, que iba hablar con sus amigos de algo. Esto vio los abusivos y se acercaron a él._

_-Oye que te pasa nos queríamos divertir con tu hermano así como hacemos contigo. O ya veo quieres que juguemos solo contigo..._

_El chico que estaba hablando ahora estaba en el suelo por un puñetazo. Mientras que el segundo se le acercó para dar un puñetazo pero este lo esquivo y reaccionó con un derechazo tumbándolo mientras que el tercero levantaba al primero el cuarto lo agarro pero este se pudo soltar lo cual dio un cabezazo para hacerlo retroceder y para rematar al segundo antes de que se levantara le di una patada y dejarlo en el suelo, dándome el tiempo para que al primero le estuviera en el ojo y al tercero de ira dio un rodillazo en su zona blanda, para que al cuarto le conectaré un derecho y le tumbara 1 diente_.

_Lo cual haciendo enfadar a Isaac diciéndoles me pueden molestar a mí, pero a mi hermano no malditos hijos de pauta. A lo cual los chicos salieron corriendo._

_-Así chicos es la historia de cómo me enfrente a mis abusadores._

Lincoln: Bueno eso no era lo que quería escuchar, además solo afirmó lo que Lori me platico en el día del baile lo que hiciste

Lincoln no estaba convencido de la forma tan violenta, él siempre se ha considerado un pacifista, pero al ver a Isaac tan emocionado de haber contado su historia le agradeció y se despidieron pero Isaac no hizo nada del asunto de que en su cabello tenía un chicle y este pensaba decírselo pero decidió mandarle un mensaje a Leni de que vea Lincoln porque algo le paso.

El chico recordó aquel viernes después de darse un baño verse al espejo tomo la maquina la cual se tuvo que rapar no tenía cabello tan largo, pero lo ocurrido lo tomo la decisión de quedar semi afeitado, a lo cual lo emparejo todo con la maquina cero. En eso entra su primo Nate que necesitaba hablar con el de lo que paso en el momento de la coronación, a lo cual Isaac le contaría.

Salto de escena:

Leni estaba en su cuarto en su escritorio en su cuarto y en eso ve a Lincoln sacando la basura, esta ve el mensaje que hace una hora le mando Isaac, donde decía:

-Hola Leni, oye, necesito que veas a Lincoln este le está sucediendo algo, solo mira estas fotos.

Lo que la sorprendió de que alguien lo estuviera molestando, a su pequeño hermano está siendo molestado, lo que esta decide hablar con él, pero si el quería claro. Leni llega al pasillo de la cochera donde ve a su hermano batallando con la bolsa de basura a lo que este la mete al bote pero en eso Leni le llego a preguntar algo, lo que este se puso la tapa de la basura tapando el chicle con la tapa.

Esta solo le cuestiona si ha visto la lámpara de su escritorio, pero este le responde que debería estar en su escritorio, lo que Leni dice que tiene lógica pero le ve algo en su cabeza tiene una tapa de bote de basura lo que Lincoln solo le dice que es una nueva moda que se sorprendía que no lo supiera, lo que Lincoln salió corriendo para dejar pensando a Leni del asunto.

Mas al rato Leni estaba en su cuarto pero en los pasillos se escuchaba a Lisa diciéndole a Lynn que Lincoln está siendo molestado por alguien en la escuela lo que Leni se enfadó con su hermano por no haberle dicho antes. Decidió ir con sus tras 9 hermanas a encarar a Lincoln y saber la verdad de aquel abusador.

En esos momentos Isaac está trabajando con un compañero entregando pizzas y vuelve a pasar por la casa de los Loud. Donde el compañero de le preguntaba la hora.

Isaac: Faltan 5 para las 3 PM y lo que es lo falta poder entregar la pizza, aquí en frente es la dirección.

El compañero fue a entregar la pizza mientras que veía a una chica morena acercándose a la casa Loud, mientras ve a un chico gordito con un gorro parecido a Torombolo, este chico empuja al compañero de Isaac entrando la puerta lo que su mama lo ve

\- Aquí estas Forsythe, ya llego la pizza alístate para ir a comer.

Forsythe: Mama, acabo de llegar de la casa de Locos, donde tiene 11 hijos, y uno de los chicos el deportista me jalo hacia l casa porque creían que estaba molestando al chico raro de pelo blanco, lo peor es que una de ellas quería que me pegara una goma de mascar, esa gente es muy tonta.

El chico salió furiosos, mientras que Isaac en el carro solo se quedaba viendo lo mismo que su compañero que estaba esperando que le dieran la paga por la pizza, lo mejor para el latino era de voltear ya que la morena se detenía a los Loud, tenía la misma edad que Lincoln no lo que dedujo que venía con el albino.

Mientras que Lincoln salía alegre y con confianza a encarar a la niña de piel morena. Isaac este veía que las hermanas de ella estaban en la ventana observando lo que pasaría se quedó viendo lo que sucedería. Donde el albino se acercó la chica para besarla, para todos los que veían escena hicieron un sonido de dulzura. Pero al instante cambio a un ouchh, porque la niña había pegado al joven de camisa naranja, y termino con un ojo morado, la chica salió molesta y el chico también, a lo que Isaac solo veía cruzando la calle todo lo vivido, el compañero le dijo que la chica es Ronnie Anne ella es la hermana de Bobby. Cuando subieron al auto vio que aventó primero una piedra a la ventana de Lincoln por lo que dedujo que ella era la abusadora, para después que esta lanzara un filete. El latino soltó carcajadas, porque se dio cuenta que la mexicana está interesada por el albino.

-Rayos sí que hay gente que haría lo que fuera por llamar la atención de la persona que le gusta. Bueno lo que vi, las hermanas de este chico si se preocupan por él, así como las hermanas y el deben preocuparse por Leni, sin que me di cuenta, ella no necesita protección, ya que ellas se encargarían de cualquier abusivo, aun así no me arrepiento de lo que hice aquel día.

Recordando lo que paso esa noche.

Isaac estaba a punto de anunciar los ganadores de su generación de rey y reina a lo que tomo una difícil decisión.

Y los ganadores son:

-Leni Loud y Chaz

En su mente decidio decir Taylor porque dije Chaz. A lo que Leni subió mi feliz, pero cuando se cruzó con Chaz ante las escaleras este le dijo tildándole el ojo

-Ven mi reina deja que tu rey Chaz te encamine nena.

A lo que Isaac se molesta, pero al subir Leni, Isaac con su dedo agarra se el oído.

-Momento, Momento, producción, producción, que no, no puede ser, no puede ser. Gritaba con euforia.

-Señores y señoras hay en un error Leni Loud es virreina.

Todos se quedaron murmurando que había pasado

-La reina de 10mo grado es Verónica. Pero si es rey es Chaz.

Lo que la gente se quedó impactado y empezó aplaudir a verónica la hija del director, lo que Leni solo sonrió y aplaudió la chica que la había vencido mientras que Chaz se hacer baba a verónica y lo mismo que le había dicho hace unos segundo a Leni se lo decía a esta. Mientras que el su novio Taylor subo al estrado algo molesto lo que hizo acercase a Isaac reclamándole por la victoria de su novia.

-Oye, tranquilo, que tu no allás ganado puedes celebrar que tu novia ganado. Dijo Isaac algo calmado.

-Tú sabes de lo que me refiero maldito latino. Este avienta un puñetazo lo que lo evita.

Pero Isaac trata de calmarlo, pero este recibe un golpe en la cara dejándolo en el suelo. Lo que provoco el sentido asesino del chico. Solo desatándolo que lanzo otro golpe en l cara cuando este le quería conectar lo bloque, pero sabía que lo haría pero lanza una patada en el abdomen para rematar con un cabezazo dejándolo n el suelo, lo que Leni al preocuparse por su amigo sale corriendo a ayudarlo, pero Isaac ve hacia arriba le que observaba era un manto donde se tenía los globos, al mirar hacia enfrente ve a Leni que se hacer baba lo que dio una reacción la lanza del estrado lado para evitar que la embarren de globos mientras que Chaz al querer subir recibe un calzón chino por detrás de parte de Jake, mientras que Thomas y Robert de momento a otro ya estaban en un bote de basura.

Thomas: bueno al menos impidió que Leni y Lori ganaran lo que provocaría que no sean manchadas.

Robert: hoy el demostró que no sirve como presentador, de concurso de rey y reina a nivel preparatoria, mucho menos creo que será para Miss Universo, imagínate que de repente deja el ganador y minutos después dijo que se equivocó dándole el título a otra persona. No eso no es profesional

_**Diciembre 2015**_

_Chris y Cristal estaban viendo la televisión para ser más exacto la miss universo 2015, donde el conductor había dicho que había ganado miss Colombia pero se equivocó y la ganadora era miss Filipinas_

**Presente**

Chris y Cristal estaba afuera platicando, la chica quería ver lo que su primo había hecho debido que altero los resultados. De repente se escuchó un estruendo de caída y empezaron a gritar la gente lo que provoco que el pelirrojo salía corriendo al salón de deportes, mientras que la latina se quedó pensando en que paso pero esta no sabía lo que esperaba tras recibir la broma del año.


	18. Capitulo 7 III

_**Capítulo 7 El baile**_

**Parte III "El despertar después de la noche"**

En el baño de la casa de la familia Navarrete, Nate está hablando con Isaac, que este último había terminado de quitarse la pintura y terminar de raparse.

Nate: necesito saber que acaba de pasar.

Isaac: estuviste ahí hace unas horas, pero viste que lo que acaba de pasar fue una tragedia.

Isaac estaba en el centro del escenario con su chamarra roja y ropa deportiva parado en frente de Taylor que estaba en el suelo del medio lo que en instante de sorpresa de todos cayeron los globos con contenido de pintura al tocar el suelo estos revientan explotando embarrando la pintura en todos lados, lo que la gente que estaba en primer fila también se mancharon de rojo.

Los que estaban afuera entraron al ver lo que paso, cristal estaba entre esa gente lo que se sorprendió y en vez de crear una gran sonrisa solo se quedó aterrada.

Días después Isaac entra a su casa después de su trabajo ya en la noche. El latino vio a su prima en su sofá viendo la televisión, lo que esta voltea lo ve.

Cristal: aquí esta, oye necesito hablar contigo

Isaac: no me dijas nada, hice lo que por ti por tu culpa, ya que no puedo permitirme que mi prima se haga responsable de las estupidez que hizo. Contestaba enojado y viéndola con ira.

Cristal: oye no me culpes de todo, yo solo quería que ellas pagaran por todo el que me hicieron.

Isaac: de que hablas. Ya estoy harto que todo el tiempo hables del odio que tienes hacia Leni y las demás Loud, necesito saber que paso.

Cristal al escuchar eso su corazón tirándose al suelo empezó a llorar.

-Yo, yo no puedo soportar lo que hiciste por mi perdóname, perdóname.

Esa misma mañana

Isaac y Taylor estaban en la oficina del director donde sus tíos y los papas del muchacho estaban discutiendo con el director.

Sr. Director: así que señores y señoras su hijo y sobrino causaron un desastre la noche del baile de bienvenida, tomando en cuenta que se estuvieron peleando en el escenario mientras que su sobre niño tomo el lugar del presentador para dar los resultados que este mismo altero, para que su hijo lleno de ira debido a que su novia si ganara pero este le dio un ataque de ira lo que empezaron a pelear para que al final una broma tumbara globos al escenario manchando de rojo todo el lugar.

Padre de Taylor: señor director como ve y lo que acaba de decir el culpable de todo esto es ese muchacho, mi hijo solo fue víctima de su atentado para burlarse de todos sus compañeros.

Madre de Taylor: mi hijo es incapaz de hacer algo así, mírelo, le rompió un brazo, estará enyesado por 3 semanas de seguro este chico es un muchacho marginado, mírenlo de seguro fue expulsado y además es nuevo, Dios sabrá de donde habrá de venir.

Tío Tobías: señor director para evitar más problemas y escuchar a estos 2 tercos mejor de su veredicto, de seguro mi chico y el (apuntando a Taylor) son demasiado maduro aceptaran las consecuencias de sus actos.

En eso el director recibe una llamada de su celular.

Sr. Director: les pido que por favor que se retiren por unos minutos tomare mi decisión después de contestar esta llamada.

Todos se retiran de la oficina para recibir la llamada

-Si bueno. A Sr. Leach.

-Sí, si así es, lo hare claro, al fin y al cabo este joven es su protegido.

Al cabo de unos minutos

El señor director sale de su oficina.

-Señores y señoras he tomado una decisión. Su hijo tiene el brazo enyesado tendrá que tomar reposo por 3 semanas, esas 3 semanas el joven Isaac estará en detención por ese tiempo. Y no cambiara nada mi decisión.

Los padres de Taylor se molestaron pero estos por más que intentaron hablar con el director no cambio la opinión mientras que el tío Tobías le dio un zape a su sobrino, mientras que lo terminaba de regañarlo.

Pero en los pasillos al cabo de un rato pasaba sus amigos, no lo que estos le empezaron a cuestionar de todo lo que paso este le explicaba a sus amigos mientras que desde lejos veía a su primo Nate y recordó lo que hace unas horas paso.

Afuera de la oficina del director

Nate: Isaac, no está bien lo que vas hacer. Te recomiendo que días la verdad y que castiguen a cristal tu eres inocente.

Isaac: ya te dije el viernes que no, fue mi culpa, yo tome la decisión de subir y al escenario para hacer el ridículo evitando que le hicieran una broma a Lori pero sobre todo especialmente a Leni, que es la que me importa. Yo voy a proteger a Cristal porque es mi prima

Nate: y yo como su hermano mayor, te dijo que diré la verdad yo debería estar a cargo de lo que hicieran en el baile, por eso esta niña debe pagar por sus payasadas.

Isaac: como tu primo, te pregunto ¿Qué haría Evaristo?, obviamente proteger más que nada a su hermana.

Nate: Como tu dijiste, lo que haría Evaristo, pero yo ahora soy el hermano mayor por ende será lo que yo dijo, y el haría lo mismo que yo denunciarla para sufra las consecuencias de sus actos.

Isaac: te pido que por favor Nate, déjame pelear esta batalla, yo no lo haría por ti y quiero hacer esto por mí, por ella, y sobre todo…

Nate: por Leni verdad. Este contestaba con seriedad y estando seguro de lo que había hecho.

Al cabo de unas horas Isaac se había al salón de detención que pasaría después de cada día durante las próximas 3 semanas. El latino llegaba al salón, le quitan el celular por política, el maestro a cargo lo guardaba en una caja para ponerlo en un cajón de su oficina, mientras que el chico se sentaba al rincón sol agarraba el lápiz y se ponía a escribir.

Esa noche Isaac llego a su casa donde se tope con su prima.

Isaac: Bueno te escucho que traéis con Lori y Leni

La chica empezaba a llorar. Y recordaba, para platicar

-Hace un tiempo, yo estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Glas, él fue mi primer novio, yo estaba totalmente enamorado de aquel chico ni tan listo pero ni tan tonto, ni muy atlético pero ni muy flacucho, era agradable su cabello hongado esa sonrisa, era demasiado hermoso, me gustaba y este sabia, lo que un día llego. Empezábamos hablar yo solo sentía mariposa en el estómago cundo lo veía o al halar con él. Llevamos 2 meses juntos en el cual yo expresaba todo mi sentimientos, de verdad en verdad lo quería pero de un momento a otro. Pero un día 5 palabras me dijo

-Ya no quiero estar contigo.

-Esas palabras me rompieron el corazón. Cuando le quería explicar por qué este solo se dio la espalda y se retiró, yo solo quería llorar, así estuve durante varios días cada noche durante 7 semanas lloraba noche tras noche, hasta que ese dolor se volvió odio pero no por Glas si no por Leni Loud. Tiempo después se veía el con otra chica la chica más guapa de mi clase esa era tu amiguita rubia, en la que todo el mundo se enteró que ahora andaban yo al enterarme quería golpear a esa maldita cara de Colgate esa niña que siempre se preocupa por todos, maldita como la odie por eso. Solo genere ira hasta que cierto día. Estaba llorando en la escuela.

-Veo que sigues llorando, por mi

-shmm tú. Esta chica se levanta con los ojos rojos e hinchados

-Si lo sé solo quería verte, yo me disculpo, pero es que en verdad me gusta Leni Loud y ahora estoy con ella pero nunca te olvidare

El chico se acerca para darle un beso. Esta reacciona con una cachetada tan fuerte que hacía que Glas estuviera en el suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Yo le gritaba mientras que me iba corriendo aun llorando, porque aunque el ya no estaba conmigo aun lo quería, quería que tomaba mi mano que me abraza, pensé con ese beso tal vez había una oportunidad. Pero me entere días después:

-Cristal. Saludaba una amiga suya

Amiga 2: Hoy es el último día de Glas en la escuela.

Amiga 1: Lastima que Lori le dio una paliza justo cuando tú y el iban a regresar.

Cristal con uh ojo morado solo se quedaba viendo.

Amiga 2: Lastima que Lorena está en su casa después de tremenda paliza que recibió tras esa chica.

-Después de ese día mis amigas ya no me hablaban tuve que hacer nuevos amigos, tuve que pasar desapercibida, en la de no llar la atención, solo quede con el odio de la maldita que me arrebato a mi primer novio, de su hermana que le dio una golpiza que provoco que se fuera justo cuando iba a volver con él, lo que provoca que mis amigas se separaran de mí.

Fin del recuerdo

Cristal se tapaba con sus 2 manos en la cara está empezando a llorar tirada en el suelo mientras que Isaac solo se quedaba mirando

-Esta es la historia. Sollozaba Cristal

Isaac se acercó se puso a la altura de su prima la cual abrazo con cariño, esta con sus 2 brazos apretó para ser consolada por su primo.

Isaac: ya, ya, esa es una historia tonta. Pero te comprendo, yo también fui traicionado, pero esa es hastiosa para otro día, pero hoy es de ti, mi pequeña cristal llora todo lo que quieras te entiendo, y te agradezco que puedas decirme.

Cristal: te lo dijo porque se lo que hiciste por i y eso te lo agradezco, no debiste hcer eso por mi.

Isaac: tú me acogiste, cuando necesitaba quien me recibiera tú y tu familia, me aceptaron, me dieron de comer, me dieron u lugar donde dormí, yo estaré eternamente agradecido, tal vez era una broma estúpida para 2 personas que te hicieron daño hace tiempo. Pero yo te protegeré de todo mal, ahora como hoy, yo te dijo si tienes amigas que te hacen pensar en cosas malas aléjate de ellas. Te vi con mi amigo Chris te viste feliz, debes ser feliz, busca la felicidad

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo dándose un brazo fraternal, dando a entender que estos primos ya se podían dar como una hermandad una hermandad de protección de parte de Isaac, que este estará a su lado, mientras que Nate desde las escaleras solo veía con una sonrisa saber que todo irá bien.


	19. Capitulo 7 IV

**Capítulo 7 El baile**

**Parte IV** "_**La venga de las Loud"**_

3 semanas después del día en el que Isaac fue mandado a detención. Era lunes después Isaac podría disfrutar su primer lunes después de 3 lunes seguidos de estar una hora extra en un salón donde no había tanta luz, muchos creían que este se volvería loco incluyendo sus amigos que lo extrañaban esperado en la entrada, mientras que llegaba con su primo Nate ya que él se llevaba el carro, pero sorpresa era de que Cristal y Chris, estos se tenían tomados de la mano, donde Chris la besa en el cachete y esta se sonroja. Isaac y Nate llegan a saludar a los chicos que están en los casilleros Thomas, Chaz, Robert, y la pareja conformado por Chris con su novia Cristal.

Isaac: aun no me acostumbrare de verlos junto. El muchacho apunta a su prima y amiga.

Nate: dímelo a mí. Jamás pensé que mi pequeña hermanita tendría un novio, lo bueno es que es tu novio.

Isaac: Cristal, no sabía que fueras bruja.

Cristal: no entiendo.

Nate: si, no es obvio tienes un elfo domesticado.

Cristal: Cállense es mi novio, y lo quiero.

Thomas: Aquí tienes un calcetín amigo, mío

Isaac y Nate: Eres Libre. Ambos gritaban con emoción.

Todos se empezaron a reír incluyendo a Chris por la burla de la estatura del pelirrojo, lo que deja algo molesta a Cristal, mientras que Nate la abrazaba mientras que la chica de pelo lacio ponía una cara con el seno fruncido.

Chris apunta a la entrada: Miren quien viene, no son ms que las chicas súper súper, wow. No son tan hermosas si que este mi pequeña espejito.

Cristal: Aaaa, te quiero mi rojito.

Ambos se besaban lo que provocaban

Isaac: Ya no lo soy, verán el porqué, Jajaja. Se reía con burla sobre las chicas que alguna vez eran las amigas de Cristal.

En eso todos se quedaron viendo al latino, pero antes de preguntarle, Chaz interrumpe.

Chaz: miren, ahí va la que debió ser mi reina, y sus hermanas

Isaac: O genial aquí vine Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lori y Leni. Isaac decía agradable a las primeras 3, mientras que con la cuarta era indiferente mientras con la quinta este la saludaba con la mano moviendo, mientras le sonría.

_Thomas en su mente: Me pregunto, el porqué de la razón del chico ahora se lleven bien con ellos._

Isaac: Hola chicas Loud. Isaac saluda cordialmente a las 3 hermanas menores de Leni.

Luan: que hay compañero.

Lynn lanza un balón de soccer el cual Isaac agarra con las 2 manos mientras lo toma en el pecho.

-Que bien lo estas haciendo mejor. Lo dada con alegría la chica deportista

Luan: sabes deberías dedicarte como a un futbolista, ya que ambos viven de la patada Jajaja. Lo entienden

Todos a exceptuando a Isaac ponían una cara de fastidio por escuchar tan mal chiste de parte de la comediante.

Isaac: Bien chicas hoy culmina todo. Estén lista

Luna: Hoy sí que rock eran. Esta lanza su puño y da el símbolo de rock and roll

Luan: Hoy abra una explosión

Lynn: Ya no habrá tiempo extra para ella.

Cristal: Me intriga saber ¿Cómo se volvieron amigas? Preguntaba algo curioso levantando una ceja toda angustia.

Isaac: larga historia solo diré que tiene que ver con mi detención o debería decir nuestra detención.

**Hace 3 semanas**

_Isaac llevaba 3 días en detección debido a los 15 días en total, aprensa llevaba una quinta parte, los 2 días anteriores el solo se sentaba en un asiento con un lápiz tocando a su asiento mientras pasaba el tiempo, pero ese día le llego una sorpresa. Se escuchaba como 3 chicas se quejaban mientras que el director las metía a al salón. Resultaban ser las hermanas menores de Leni; la roquera de 14 años Luna, la comediante de 13 años Luan, mientras la otra era la de 12 años la deportiva Lynn._

_Señor director: Bien chicas ustedes estarán 7 días en detención. Y espero que se hagan responsable de las locuras que hicieron._

_Luna: no fue nada malo lo que hicimos._

_Sr director: no fue malo, no fue malo. Le recuerdo lo que hicieron._

_Lynn: Hash como si no hubiera nada peor que ocurre en la escuela. La deportista rezongaba por el castigo que iban a recibir_

_Luan: No fue tan catatlismico._

_Sr director: A ver señoritas, la primera señorita luna usted entro a mi oficina agarro el alto parlante y se puso a tocar su cosa escandalosa. Mientras que su hermanita menor la señorita Lynn se metió a la cancha de futbol en medio entrenamiento de los jóvenes solo para burlarse de ellos con un balo, anotarle gol y encima de todo patear al portero después de mandarle un balón en su parte blanda. Y si mencionamos a la más desastrosa no hay duda que la señorita Luan, la mujercita decidió tomar todo el pasillo como su área de juego, el momento que se escuchó la campana final al salir todos se salieron resbalando debido a que estaba todo embarrado de aceite, lo que provocaba que todo el mundo estaba tirado para que al activar la ventilación cayeron un monto de pluma parecer todos su compañeros apareciendo pollos._

_Luan: Pues que pollo me he lidiado Jajaja._

_En eso el director de poner una boca de callados en la boca de Luan. En eso aparece Lori_

_-Bien señor director a partir de ahora estas chicas sabrán lo que es pagar las acciones de sus actos. Mientras yo le explicara a mama y a papa de las tonterías que hacen mis hermanas. Bien chicas los veré en la tarde, se regresan con cuidado. _

_Se retiraba con una cara de indiferente a sus hermanas, dándole la espalda._

_Sr director: Bien chicas siéntense y no hagan ruido por la próxima hora._

_Isaac vio a las chicas, el niño no había tenido compañía y las reconocía no solo por ser la hermana de Leni, sino porque ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellas. Mientras que las 3 estaban sentadas, luan estaba jugando con una prisión de dedos, luna estaba haciendo ritmo con sus pies, mientras que Lynn estaba haciendo una pelota de ligas_

_Isaac: Hola chicas, veo que no soy el único que está en detención. Se acerba cordialmente el chico a saludar a sus compañeras_

_Luna: Oye viejo, yo solo sé que no te quiero agradecer, casi haces que nuestra hermana sufra una burla de parte de toda la escuela._

_Lynn: Quien abra sido las malditas personas que se atrevieron a burlarse de ella. Esta golpeo un puño suyo con la palma de su mano._

_Luna: No solo de Leni, si no de Lori. Qué aunque estaba llorando por perder, compendio la situación._

_Luan: Apropósito te sirvió el dinero que ganaste por la apuesta, que hiciste, ya que le diste a mi hermana y a mí lo que no debía._

_Isaac: No eran debidos, yo solo te quite el billete que era para un broma que harías y gane dinero a lo que le di una propina aluna porque me gusto su canción. Además vi que su hermana mayor las dejo, aquí_

_Luna: Esa maldita nos abandonó._

_Luan: No espérense, yo opino._

_Lynn: Pienso que esa trata algo, siempre quiere manipularnos, controlarnos,_

_Isaac: Las entiendo, un hermano mayor que nos protege, o ustedes proteger a un hermano menor._

_Luna: ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntaba con incredulidad _

_Isaac: Soy el hermano del medio, uno es mayor, y uno menor. Mi hermano mayor me protege mucho, parece controlador y yo soy igual con mi hermano menor._

_Lynn: Tú tratas de compararme contigo con nuestra hermana y nuestro hermano._

_Isaac: No, no, no, bueno… yo opino._

_Es interrumpido por una flor de agua de luan que este moja al chico_

_-Ya aguaste demasiado, jejeje lo pilla._

_Lynn y Luna se quedan mirando mutuamente._

_Luna: Bueno chicas y chico, tendremos que convivir por un rato durante 7 días, claro nos tocó suerte, aunque Isaac va estar más tiempo, pero aun así tendremos que convivir._

_Luan: Empecemos por algo que no nos agrada_

_Todos: Lori._

_Todos se quedaron viendo y se empezaron a reír debido a que el disgusto de las hermanas era obvio, mientras que Isaac su disgusto era porque más de una ocasión le ha tocado compartir escena con ella, donde la rubia intentaba de humillarlo, o verlo menor, pero las hermanas, se quejaban de lo mandona que era, estas se sentaron al lado de Isaac y el chico al tener parte de los justo de las hermana de Leni, intento socializar con ellas_

_Días después pasaron, en la que se llevaban mejor, Isaac había traído un tiro al blanco, mientras que Luan tenía una foto de Lori, mientras que Lynn traía los dardos para jugar tiro al blanco mientras que Luna tocaba su guitarra para hacer emocionante, donde Isaac se divertía haciendo chiste con Luan, o luna Isaac tocaba horrible la guitarra lo que molestaba a las chicas, mientras con Lynn jugaba con una pelotita de futbol de goma para dominarla, los 4 se divertían, pero también lo veían los viernes cuando tenía que ayudar a Leni en su tarea de química o de física. También durante estos días las hacías le pedían su parte de la historia de lo que el paso aquel día, Isaac solo se limitó a contar la parte en la que escucho las chicas al hablar el plan, este intentar evitarlo con sus amigos, lo que las chicas se molestaron lo que quisieron venganza. Los días pasaban aún más, las chicas pasaban su último día de detención._

_Isaac: O chicas, muy bien ya se liberaran de mí._

_Lynn: Si, te veremos en los pasillos._

_Luan: O en nuestra casa cuando vayas a ayudar a Leni._

_Luna: O saliendo con ella._

_Isaac se ponía rojo al escuchar ese comentario, de parte de la chica roquera._

_Lynn: Entonces, tenemos que hacer algo de esas malditas chicas._

_Isaac: Espérense enserio, van a hacer eso a las chicas._

_Todas: Sí. Ellas plañirán por haber hecho eso a nuestras hermanas._

**Presente**

Thomas: No quiero saber lo que han hecho.

Robert: Lo que importa es que por allá van las chicas, hash como las envidio yo quisiera que los hombres babean por mí.

Isaac: Cálmate Robert.

En los pasillos se veían a Verónica, junto con sus otras 4 amigas; Yuleysi, Alna, Dayana, Valery. Generalmente los chicos se asombraban como caminaban por los pasillos simultanea mente mientras todos se le quedaban mirando a lo que se pusiera considerar a las chicas más guapas de décimo grado pero en esta ocasión ocurría algo diferente de las chicas llegaban entraban pero estas estaban golpeadas con moretones, una de ella tenía el cabello quemado, la otra sin peinarse, lo que antes se consideraban las chicas más bellas ahora se pudiera decir que con las mas escalofriantes, pero lo que impacto a las demás es escuchar al director.

-Verónica, y sus amigas vengan de inmediato a la oficina del director están en serios problemas. Se escuchaba molesto el director

-Wow sí que el director está molesto. Decía Thomas algo preocupado

Mientras que las Loud e Isaac se reían tras acordarse de lo que había pasado en una semana.

Nate: Bien cuenta la historia. Ahora

Isaac: de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

En eso Isaac, con ayuda de sus nuevas amigas le contaron lo que paso hace una semana, mientras que él estaba en detención, las chicas Loud Lynn, Luan y Luna, le contaban lo ocurrido, lo que paso aquella noche a sus hermanas y su hermano menor, lo cual con ayuda de Lincoln del hombre del plan generaron una estrategia para vengarse de aquellas chicas en las que involucraran en que mientras que una se bañaba le roban todo artículo de belleza y lo cambiaban para que se pudiera alterar, otra mientras dormía cortarle la electricidad, otra al usar productos de belleza en realidad eran productos químicos inflamables lo que provocaba una explosión, una mientras conducía su novio esta iba en el celular, pero su novio tuvo que desviarse debido a que un perro se atravesó en la carretera mientras que un pájaro amarrillo le aventaba popo, sin contar que otra que iba en su motocicleta, un pañal era aventado en forma de futbol americano provocando un accidente que termina lastimada la chica, no de gravedad, aun así se le generó un ojo morada a otra fue robarle el celular y quitarle toda la música que había pagado de sus cantantes de chinos favoritos, mientras que era sustituida por música pirata, mientras que otra encantada del color roja fue sustituido por color, negro, otra sufrió que todos sus peluches fueron decapitados y destripados. Entre otras cosas.

-Y así, es como se llevó acabo la venganza de las Loud. Claro falta la broma final. Isaac con orgullo con la gran broma.

Thomas: ¿De qué va tratar? Preguntaba el moreno curioseando

-Lo veremos cuando las chicas que comparten sus casilleros en lineal abren, ellas abren simultanea sus casilleros, para presumir, pero en cuando lo hagan…

En eso una voz de atrás se escucha el sonido de la garganta.

A lo que todos voltean espantados, siendo Lori Loud la que estaba atrás del latino, provocando que Thomas, Chaz, Robert, Nate, Cristal y su novio Chris, salieran corriendo, dejando solo con Lori Luan, Lynn y Luna junto con el joven Latino.

-Así que tú, tu metiste a mis hermanas, eres un maldito, pero te agradezco, por preocuparte por Leni y de cierto a mí.

Isaac: Yo, bueno.

Isaac estaba algo incómodo. Volteando que sus amigos corrieron tras ver a Lori con una cara enojada.

-¡Cobardes! Vengan para acá. Isaac con un puño cerrado moviéndolo para atrás enojado porque lo dejaron solo.

Lori: Sin embargo, yo fui más inteligente que ustedes.

Todos: ¡Queeee!

Lori: Verán. El día del baile estaba en el baño donde quería llorar. Pero escuche una conversación

_Chica 1: maldito, latino, ese primo de cristal, tuvo que salvar a esas rubias._

_Chica 2: si nuestro plan fallo, n manchar con la pintura roja a Lori y a Leni, pero visite su cara cundo se enteró que perdió con Carol_

_Chica 1: si valió la pena_

_Chica 2: si a Cristal no le gusta eso_

_Chica 1: Ni a verónica ni a las otras chicas_

_Las chicas no se dieron cuenta que Lori las había grabado. El lunes estaba decidida a ir con el director mientras que se acerba a la oficina ve por el pasillo Isaac con Nate._

_Isaac: debo proteger a mi familia, es lo que hare por ella, y es lo que haría un hermano mayor_

_Nate: Como quieras, pero que quede claro es tu responsabilidad._

_Isaac: Yo haría lo mismo por mis hermanos_

_-Cuando te vi con tu primo él se fue, por desgracia me tuve que esperar, hasta que salió el director._

_-Esa es mi decisión y no habrá nada que lo cambie._

_-Al escuchar esas palabras del director me estuve que esperar, hasta que fui con él, pero me dijo que hasta el viernes de 3 semanas después, fui con él, mientras que tú estabas en detención fui con para hablar y enseñarle el audio que grabe._

_-Isaac: Y yo me pregunto ¿Por qué hasta 3 semanas después dime porque? _

_-Si me permites terminar. El día de la junta entre después con el director_

_Sr director: dígame señorita Loud._

_Lori: señor director necesito que escuche esto…_

_Lori le da el audio y pone la grabación, en la que el director escucha_

_Sr Director: al Sr Lech, no le gustaría esto, será mejor hasta que pase el castigo de para el chico._

Lori: no sé quién es Sr Lech y que tenga que ver contigo pero no me importa.

Isaac: yo, bueno yo, dijiste que no importa y si es. Lo que importa es porque hoy

-Esa es mi culpa. Decía cristal atrás de Isaac que había regresado

Lori: así que me hiciste caso al final.

Isaac se quedó mirando a su prima.

Cristal: te lo contare. El viernes que estaba saliendo mientras que tu ibas a detención me tope a Lori, y esta me conto todo incluso lo que hiciste por mí, en la oficina del director, yo lo único me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste ¨debo elegir bien mis amistades¨. Así que hice lo correcto fui a la oficina del director acera contar todo, absolutamente todo, ese no me regaño, dijo que hablaría con Verónica y sus amigas antes de iniciar la clase de hoy, en estos momento para ser exactos.

En eso por los pasillos se veían las chicas apaleadas, con una cara lastima, donde algunas ya ni se podían ni caminar. Estas llegaron a sus casilleros para abrirlos simultánea.

Isaac: Bien lo bueno es que fuimos totalmente maduros antes esta situación

Verónica: Bien chicas no permitiremos que nadie nos derrote, somos las mejores.

Todos se retiran para caminar. En eso hay una explosión de un líquido morando en los 5 casilleros de las chicas manchando a las chicas dejándolas en el suelo lo que provocaría que lloraban, por lo abatidas que estaban.

Lori: SIP muy maduros.

Cristal: Arriba la madures.

Isaac: Amen.

Todos: Jajajajaja

Se reían las Loud, Cristal, e Isaac mientras se retiraban de los pasillos


	20. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

"**El latido de mi corazón"**

_**Esta historia comienza con una vista al pasado**_

_En el 2014 una señora entra a la habitación de su hijo, resultando ser Isaac, ella lo veía acostado, tapado de sus cobijas con una mirada perdida._

_-Isaac, ¿no te has alistado vas a ir al funeral? decía la mujer._

_-No ya estoy harto de ir a funerales además no tengo porque ir el de ella, fue una persona que no me importo, a ella no quiso nada de mí, entonces yo de ella no._

_-Isaac Deja de ser tan frio con tu amiga. _

_-No ya te dije esa mocosa le dije que no hiciera eso, pero se cortaba y lo peor murió de una sobredosis, tiene lo que esperaba._

_Mama de Isaac: Hijo sé que has ido a muchos funerales en menos de un año. Pero es parte de la vida, no todos somos eternos, tarde o temprano nos va tocar, aun así te tienes que despedir de ella, si o te vas a lamentar toda tu vida. _

_De ellos si me pude despedir. Porque lo tendría que hacer de la mejor amiga de mi ex, no es mi abuela o mi mejor amigo. Para hacerlo._

_**Meses antes**_

_En un momento un joven Isaac de 14 años estaba caminando con su novia agarrados de la mano ambos sonrojados a él se le sudaban por el nervio las manos pero no le importaba ya que estaba totalmente enamorado por el chico que no veía sus defectos, para él era el chico más atento y lindo, el pensaba lo mismo también sus ojos que los veía y se sonrojaba al tocar su cabello tan suave como el pelo de un perro recién lavado, la nariz pequeña, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacía tartamudear._

_En eso una llamada se hace sonar. Lo que tal vez le daría la sorpresa más grade al muchacho, en eso toma su celular y contesta._

_-Bueno_

_La voz del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba_

_\- Si es cáncer._

_A lo que la chica escucha la llamada sin dudarlo abraza al chico que está enamorada, este corresponde al abrazo._

_Semanas después va al hospital con 2 flores, primero llega al cuarto del segundo piso del lado izquierda, toca y entra._

_-Hola viejo. Este daba una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo._

_-El chico de la cama lo ve con una sonrisa, que hay rojito._

_-Michh te he dicho que no me hables así, Lex Luthor._

_-Ya vas a empezar con tus apodos._

_-Tienes razón, no te queda Luthor, él es muy blanco, que tal Fury, claro solo te falta un parche_

_Ambos empezaron a carcajear y al verse, Isaac deja la flor en el florero que tenía cercas de la ventana que daba el sol. A lo que se sentó para hablar con su mejor amigo. _

_Después de una charla va directamente al otro cuarto._

Presente

Estaba siendo en caminado por su tío en su camioneta mientras se dirigían a un lado, Isaac había tenido el ojo morado del lado derecho por el pleito que tuvo contra Taylor semanas atrás, sin embargo ahora tenía un moretón en el ojo izquierdo, pareciendo un mapache. El chico estaba mirando ala ventana y decidió hablar con el lector

_Isaac: Genial le acabo decir a mis parientes que este fin de semana será de maravilla hoy me iré con la casa de la familiares de Bobby los Santiago para ir con sus primos Los Casa Grandes para celebrar día de muertos, primero iré a la casa de Bobby para poder realizar el viaje, es de 3 horas no están largo. _

Llego a la casa de los Santiago donde conoció a Ronnie Anne personalmente, Isaac se sorprendió porque solo la había visto una vez, fue aquella vez que Lincoln la beso enfrente de su casa. Al conocerla se dio cuenta que es una chica ruda pero con instinto materno, también conoció a la mama de los chicos ella siendo una enfermera que trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad, a lo que alegro porque le recordó a su mama.

-Mucho justo señorita Santiago. Decía Isaac muy educadamente.

-Señorita, se equivoca joven soy la mama de Bobby.

-Si lo sé pero mi mama que también es enfermera me ha dicho que son señorita todas aquellas enfermeras sin importar si están casadas, que tengan hijos o si es una edad muy grande.

-Pero si ya nos había nos conocidos, ¿Te acuerdas? el día que Bobby te trajo por el otro ojo morado.

-O si, aquel día que se suponía que iba por una propina y termine golpeado por la Napoleón Rubia

El chico miraba con cara de ira a su amiga, quien solo se incomodó por la mirada.

-Bobby bueno entonces listo para conocer a mi familia

Isaac: A Wii, Wii.

Los 3 Santiago y el invitado partieron a la ciudad, para llegar con los Casas Grandes a celebrar el día de muertos, pero mañana será la noche de brujas. Isaac estaba emocionado, ya que le había pedido a Leni que ella hiciera disfraces para él, e inclusos para sus amigos, para poder disfrutar salir a pedir dulces.

_**Pasado**_

_En un hospital una mujer cuidaba a su mama mientras que el latido estaba bajando poco a poco._

_-Si mami no te apures yo me hare cargo te puedes ir en paz. _

_Al escuchar eso se escuchó como el aparato indicaba el latido se detenía._

_**Después**_

_Llegaron alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, estaba en un cuarto dormido Isaac y su hermano menor, subieron la mama, el papa y Aarón el hermano mayor, a lo que él esperaba en la puerta para ver como sus hermanos despertaron, la mama toco a Isaac este despertó empezando a llorar ya que se había imaginado lo que paso, este abrazo a su mama, no eran necesario las palabras su abuela había fallecido._

_Fin del flashback_

**Presente**

Al llegar a la ciudad, llegaron al edificio de los Casagrande, donde alrededor había unos pequeños gatos, Isaac los vio y se molestó, porque hay gatos en la calle, este no era fan de los felinos. Entraron al edificios vio a la familia Casagrande donde Isaac llega, este esta aun lado de Bobby este presento, a su amigo a sus familiares. El latino veía a cada uno mientras que el latino hablaba.

-Hola familia tengo que presentarles a un amigo, su nombre es Isaac, Isaac te presento a mi familia.

Entonces el latino empezó a hablar sobre su familia empezándolo a presentar uno por uno.

Héctor Casagrande. El abuelo un señor mayor ya de edad avanzada gordito pero muy alegre el usa un suéter café, pantalón negro y una camisa color crema. Tiene cabello y bigote gris. Siendo el cabeza de la familia, Él tiende a ser un poco tacaño.

Rosa Casagrande. La abuela aquella que siempre alimenta a la familia, muy cultural, como cualquier abuela mexicana. Muy atenta y siempre se preocupa mucho por sus seres queridos. Le encanta cocinar para su familia, aunque esto puede salirse de sus manos.

El tío Carlos Casagrande hermano de su mama, señor estudioso maestro de la universidad siempre está leyendo algo, debido a quien ama la lectura, lo que provoca que se distraiga demasiado, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en la ventana que estaba abierta.

La tía Frida Puga-Casagrande esposa del señor Casagrande, muy sentimental tanto con sus hijos como con sus sobrinos le gusta tomar fotografía de todo el tiempo, siendo muy sentimental parece.

Los primos de Bobby y Ronnie Anne.

El menor siendo apenas un bebe es Carlitos. Le gusta imitar a su familia, sus mascotas, siendo muy inteligente comunicándose con señas.

-Hola Carlitos mi nombre es Isaac es un placer conocerte, pequeño pelirrojo.

Rosa: Apenas va cumplir un año, en Enero.

-Genial, que niño tan lindo.

Carlitos: ((Dedo del medio))

Isaac: Que lindo niño….

-Mocoso grosero (Mente de Isaac)

El que sigue es Carlino o Carl Casagrande un niño que tiene a sentir el jefe debido a que se considera más listo y más maduro. Le gusta actuar como un hombre de mujeres, tiene el cabello negro peinado en un fauxhawk

Aunque es muy abusivo con su hermano mayor este al verlo se nota que tiene síndrome de Down, él es Carlos Junior, este tiene 12 años teniendo el apodo de CJ, este es muy perspicaz.

Estaban los 3 hijos pero faltaba la hermana mayor.

Bobby: bueno esa es toda la familia Casagrande, aunque faltan personas.

Rosa: falta Carlota, donde estará mi niña.

Ronnie Anne: que horro tendré que escaparme antes de que me quiera vestir a cada rato.

Frida: te trata como una hermanita

Isaac Jajaja no puedo creerlo la chica abusadora de todo 5to año le tiene miedo a su primita.

Ronnie Anne: para que te lo sepas ella tiene 15 años es 5 años mayor que yo

Rosa: en unos días cumplirá los 16. El 12 de diciembre

Ronnie Anne: Si así es. Es una es una fashionista, a la que le gusta dar maquillaje, se vuelve agresiva cuando Carl usa sus productos de maquillaje y belleza. Es demasiado bonita para un chico tan feo como tú.

Isaac: Mejor vete a besar a Lincoln.

La morena se sonrojo y se puso a la ofensiva

-¿Co, como sabes? Te lo dijo verdad fracasado blanco me la va a pagar.

Isaac: No es necesario yo lo vi todo, igual que le aventaste un filete para su ojo, je, je, je que gran detalle.

Ronnie Anne: Bueno a que quieres llegar.

De repente un mastín algo gordo empujo a Isaac este lo empezó a lamber su cara a lo que Isaac genero risa, ya que este le ha encantado los perros y más lo grandes. El perro tenía un collar que decía Lalo siendo el nombre del can

-Ese chico se ve muy tonto.

Isaac algo molesto se levantó mientras acariciaba al perro veía que hablaba era un loro, algo grosero, inteligente que a cada rato se burla de los integrantes de la familia.

En eso Rosa Casagrande agarra a los a los chicos para darles de comer la comida era mucha, estaban platos de tamales, guisados, tacos, enchiladas, chilindrinas, gorditas de maíz. A lo que el latino se emocionó y empezó a comer, primero dando gracias por la comida y atascándose por esta, mientras que la chica morena solo se quedó a observar ya que se sentía llena, pero la abuela le empezó a insistir a que comiera algo.

Isaac al ver eso recordó un lindo día con su familia:

_**Hace 8 años.**_

_Estaban en la casa de la abuela Los hermanos de Isaac sus 2 primos cesar y Zaira, así como el, siendo cuidado por su abuelo mientras realizaba labores de la casa, estos estaba en la cima de un hoyo profundo en la que están pensando en tirarse, los mayores Zaira y Aarón estaba pensándolo mientras que los menores como Israel o cesar no querían hacerlo, pero el chico de en medio los convence a que será divertido, por lo que en un carrito rojo están los menores, en una bicicleta estaba Aarón encima de los diablitos estaba la prima de los Navarrete, en una patineta la montaba Isaac a lo que en un acto despiadado primero empuja a su hermano menor para que saliera con vuelo, mientras que con su hermano mayor solo le tuvo que quitar el freno a la bicicleta para que se fuera en picada a lo que Isaac tomo su patineta y se lanzó a patinar pero a mitad de la colina tropezó con una llanta haciendo que se saliera volando de su patineta chocando con la bici que esta misma con el carro infantil de los ni nos provocando que los 5 salieran lastimados._

Presente

-A que rico comí muchas gracias señora, me gustaría ayudarla con el altar. Decía Isaac a flor.

-Bien muchacho para eso te trajo Bobby mientras la ayuda a su abuelo respondía Doña Casagrande.

-Primero ayúdame en poner la meza, para empezar armar el altar.

Las horas pasaron e Isaac termino de poner el altar

Isaac se sintió feliz ver el altar de muertos, a lo que Cj y Carl lo invitaron a jugar a los piratas en el que Carl es el jefe pirata y Cj es al que tumba los prisioneros por la plancha. Este acepto por justo, se divirtió jugando hasta que les dio hambre, el quería comer lo mismo que al chico de síndrome de Down, pero no sucedía lo mismo con el hermano mayor que los obligaba a seguir jugando.

Tía Casagrande: Alguien ha visto a Carlota.

CJ: La abuela le mando un mensaje donde ella esta, pero esta hablaba antes de irse que se iba ir al centro y la tía Santiago con Ronnie Anne la iban a ver para comprar cosas para la cena.

Carl: Les dije que las quería aquí antes de las 7, me imagino que vienen para acá esas mujeres aprenderán que el hombre tiene los pantalones.

CJ: Estas usando su maquillaje.

Isaac: Bueno amiguito tú tienes calzones de la vida moderno de rocko, tu dímelo.

Carl: Me hacen ver mayor.

Cj: Bobby se los regalo hace 2 navidades.

El hermano menor se veía molesto a lo que se aventó con el del medio para tirarlo. Se empezaron a pelear hasta que la mama los calmo. Pero en eso Carl le da un puñetazo a Cj y este le regresa con una tacleada que los hace rodar las escaleras provocando que lastimaran.

Al lapso de unos minutos mientras que la tía los atendía llego la abuela viendo que estaban lastimados esta se acercó a sus nietos para atenderlos dándole remedios caseros, lo que ha Isaac le provocó una gran nostalgia.

_**1er Flashback**_

_Esta Isaac (8 años) recibiendo una cocedura en su pierna izquierda tras un partido de fútbol, este había recibido un taconazo de un jugador que se había vengado porque aun compañero lo había lesionado, este se vengó pero lo peor era que no se esperaba que Isaac se lo regresara con una patada provocando que se le abriera la herida._

_**Flashback 2**_

_Un joven Isaac de 10 estaba siendo atendido por su mama tenía el ojo morado por la provocación de unos chicos, estos lo llamaban Pokémon lo que hacía enfadar al latino provocando que se peleaba, pero en eso llegaba su abuela abrazarlo con todo su amor maternal._

_**Flashback 3**_

_Isaac (7 años) con sus primos estaban siendo atendidos por la mama de él y la tía, siendo regañado por su conducta irresponsable y compulsiva, mientras que la abuela preparaba un rico mole de chocolate con arroz. A lo que todos terminaban felices con moretones raspones pero nada grave._

**Final de los flashback.**

Isaac se soltaba sonriendo por la alegría.

-¿De qué te ríes? Decía una voz femenina a la cual esta preguntaba con una voz dulce.

-No nada es que... Volteo a ver a la persona abriendo los ojos para ver quién había contestado.

Pero en eso vio a la joven hija de los Casagrande una chica morena adolescente latinoamericana alta y de talla grande. Ella tiene dos pares de pestañas y cabello largo y negro con una cola de caballo. Lleva aretes circulares dorados, pulseras de cuentas naranjas en cada muñeca, lápiz labial magenta, un vestido verde claro sin mangas, con cuello blanco, medias rosas y botas marrones.

Carlota: Y bien, niño ¿De qué te ríes? Volvía a preguntar algo observadita al latino.

Isaac: No nada eso me recordaba cuando peleaba, igualito con mis hermanos Jajaja. Decía el latino algo sonrojado.

Ronnie Anne vio esto y decidió hacer un escarmiento.

Ronnie Anne: Así es Isaac esta es mi prima carlota, la que has estado preguntando por ella todo el camino.

Carlota e Isaac vio lo que dijo la Santiago él se dedujo lo que ella estaba pensando hacer pero la Casagrande, vio al latino observándolo si resultaba ser muy atractivo.

Isaac: Mejor practica tus labios para que beses a Lincoln.

La latina menor se sonrojo pero se molestó ese comentario, a lo que la latina mayor se emocionó pensando que su primita tenga novio. Ronnie negó dicha relación, Isaac se acercó a carlota algo nervioso por quedar impresionado por semejante belleza, pero actuó frio y serio diciéndole que sería mejor que ella al ser una chica claramente bella debería ayudar a su primita para que algún día tenga novio. Esta acepto tomándolo brusca mente del brazo para llevarla a su cuarto a probar ropa. Ronnie Anne lo vio apuntándole sus ojos a los de él, este solo sonrió y le guiño el ojo, sabiendo que se salvó por ver a Carlota, siendo una chica muy atractiva casi como Leni.

**Sábado 31 Octubre**

Al día siguiente todos despertaron a desayunar apenas eran las 6 de la mañana Isaac despertó a Bobby que este durmieron en la misma habitación. Toda la familia poco a poco se levantó pero los primeros en despertar fueron los abuelos que se sorprendieron al ver a Isaac desde muy temprano, el señor Casagrande había confundido a Isaac con Bobby ya que tenía su ropa. Pero Isaac se le acercó ya que el señor estaba afinando su guitarra por lo que este se la pudio empezando a cantar. La canción era de "Amor Eterno" de Roció Dúrcal escrito por el Divo de Juárez. A lo que los 2 simpatizaron por el gusto de la música conoció como viejitas pero bobitas. Haciendo que todos se despertaran por los gritos charros, del mexicano joven y del señor mayor.

Rosa los interrumpió diciendo que seguían así para alegrar la mañana mientras que hacia el almuerzo. A cierto punto rosa sentó a Isaac para almorzar, lo que había preparado era huevo con chorizo, chilaquiles frijoles con papas, de beber maicena con chocolate abuelita al que ver todo esa comida. Isaac recuerdo algo de su vida.

**Flashback**

_Una mañana de un sábado Isaac se despertó para hacerse de almorzar pero en eso llego su abuela de las "segundas", donde esta le preparado la misma comida de ellos. En el que se este le agradeció con un abrazo ella le correspondía. Este nunca le había dicho te amo alguien y la primera persona quería que fuera a su abuela pero no pudo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Isaac se le salía las lágrimas al ver a la abuela Casagrande haciendo la misma sonrisa que hacia su abuela años atrás antes de su fallecimiento.

**2014**

_Isaac tenía problemas con Idaly más aun cuando a su abuela la madre de su mama le detectaron cáncer de riñón por lo que una cirugía era la mejor opción pero la doctora cometió un error que le costó su título medico esta se había equivocado de riñón sumando que con un bisturí le dio una cortada al hígado, nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí la médico pero decir que era inexperta sería un error ya que esta había forjado su carrera por más de 20. Ese error le cometió su carrera y algo más..._

_El dolor que sufrió la familia Bernal por la pérdida de Amalia Ríos hermana de 9 donde ella era la ultima con vida, esta también con taba con su esposo y sus 5 hermanos vivos donde las 2 hermanas la quisieron tanto como otra hermana._

_Sus 3 hijos, el mayor, la menor estaban devastada pero la hija del medio tenía una promesa que hacerle._

_Sus 7 nietos 2 de ellos sin importancia, pero su 5to nieto estaba dolido porque ya había perdido a su mejor amigo a su novia y a una mujer que amo pero gamas se lo dijo_

**Presente**

Isaac regreso a la actualidad viendo el altar de los difuntos de la familia Casagrande. CJ se acercó a preguntarle

¿Tú tienes gente a quien honrar?

Si así es tengo a varias personas. Lo decía mientras sonreía por aquellas personas.

Cj: ¿cómo quiénes?

Isaac: A mi abuelo paterno, no lo conocí pero no deja de ser mi abuelo, a mi abuela ella era madre de mi madre mi segunda mama. Y a un amigo, mi mejor amigo Yasser, murió de cáncer me gusta raparme para tener su memoria, claro es solo un pequeño justo. Lo decía mientras sonreía pero se aguantaba soltar una lágrima.

Carlota se quedó pensando en la forma tan calmada te contarle a aun hermano lo que esas personas significaron para aquel chico.

A medio día Isaac estaba en la sala ayudando a la señora rosa cociendo mientras que la tía tomaba fotos, llegando Ronnie Anne a ver la tele a seguir insistiendo a Isaac por carlota.

Ronnie Anne: así que no has hablado con mi prima, te vi muy rojo cuando la volteaste a ver ayer. Lo decía con un tono burlesco para sentir incómodo.

Isaac: Me burlaría de ti y Lincoln pero como nada más te dedicas a fastidiarme con eso y con eso, no vamos a llegar algún lado sabes.

Lo dijo con una voz que no le daba importancia a las cosas. Solo la latina quería fastidiarlo pero no sabía cómo, lo dejo a un lado y solo se sentó a ver la televisión. Pero Isaac siendo vengativo empezó hablar con la señora casa Grandes

-Dijame Doña flor usted piensa que si una chica molesta a un chico es porque le gusta, ¿no es así?

-Si así es. Decía flor mientras cosía.

-Aaaaa si su pequeña nieta fastidia a un chico de su edad, burlándose e insultándolo, realizando bromas era para llamar su atención.

-Así estas en lo correcto. Decía la señora con seguridad.

Pero mi nieta carlota ya tiene novio. No te recomendara que fuera por ella

Isaac escucho esas palabras se golpeó la cabeza, mientras que Ronnie Anne solo se empezaba a burlarse por lo que paso.

Isaac algo sonrojado: No yo me refiero a su nieta Ronnie Anne que siempre fastidia a un amigo de la edad de ella.

Tía Casagrande: o pequeña Ronnie ya tiene novio,

Abuela Casagrande: Hay que celebrarlo.

Ronnie Anne: no es mi novio.

Bobby: ¿De quién hablamos?

Isaac: De Lincoln Loud.

Bobby: aaa el hermano de Lori.

Mama Santiago: O esa chica es muy agradable, debería ser tu novia.

Abuelo Casagrande: ese es mi nieto domando a la bestia.

Tío Casagrande: en mi libro dice que el macho alfa es el que atrae a la hembra con su fuerza he ingenio.

Carl: Como yo, que soy el macho alfa.

CJ: tienes puesto la crema de Carlota.

Isaac vio como toda la familia se acercó a ver a los Santiago y hablar de sus no novios a lo que Isaac le dio risa recordando a su familia.

**A medio día**

-Oye Bobby, iremos a royal Woods todavía es hora para irnos y regresar. Decía Isaac ya que quería pedir Halloween con sus amigos y ver a Leni.

Bobby: Si, solo que no tengo dinero para la gasolina.

Isaac: Yo la pongo. Fuga, solo nos faltaría Ronnie Anne.

Bobby: No carlota se la llevo para hacer su disfraz. Ya de ahí se pasaran a pedir dulces, por eso los niños CJ y Carl se fuero con ella.

Isaac: Entonces vámonos ya.

Bobby agarro las llaves de su carro junto con Isaac se dirigieron a royal Woods para ir a pedir dulces el 31 de Octubre con la intención de ir con sus chicas Loud.

Continuara…


	21. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

"**Wea! Criaturas en la noche Resplandeciente" **

Llego una hermana (flashback)

**Halloween 2018**

_En la universidad de Ciudad Juárez, en un salón varios muchachos alardeaban de sus disfraces, pero uno en específico antes de entras lanzo unas flechas de color rojo, entrando encapuchado su disfraz era un amalgama de 2 de sus personajes favoritos era un arquero rojo con un símbolo de flecha en forma de rayo. La combinación de flecha verde y flash en un solo disfraz. Una chica del salón le pregunto._

_-¿Pensé que te ibas a vestir de una gota?_

_El muchacho se quitó la máscara resultando ser Isaac de 18 años si, era eso o también un amigo me mando un disfraz de ardilla, que horror, pero también otra amiga me hizo este disfraz._

_Wow. Decía uno de los chicos. Y esa chica es tu amiga._

_-Su amiguita o su ex Jajaja._

_Mientras que decía eso un tercer chico, Isaac aventó una flecha a su ropa que se encajó a su ropa pegándolo a la pared._

_Mara: no hablábamos de Idaly, estábamos hablando de..._

_Isaac: tampoco fue de ella, si no de Leni Loud._

_Renán (chico pegado a la pared por la flecha) _

_Héctor: ¿Quién es Leni?_

**Halloween 2015**

Isaac y Bobby habían llegado a royal Wood a las 6 de la tarde ya estaba anocheciendo y la gente empezaba a prender las luces para que se viera el de pedir golosinas. Se veía mucha gente disfrazadas, al llegar a la casa Loud los latinos se disfrazaron de lo que tenían Bobby se disfrazó de Arnold y por su lado Isaac agarro su disfraz de Jafar en el que había hablado con Leni en un video chat donde tenía su disfrazas de loro, pero ella lo confundió con uno se flamenco.

A lo que Isaac antes de ver a los Loud hablo con sus amigos para poder verlos e irse por golosinas. Marco a Thomas a Chaz a Robert e incluso a Chris y ninguno le contestó, al estar en la calle un chico le aventó un dulce este volteo a ver que era su primo Nate vestido de Ned Bigby.

Al verlo se acercó a saludarlo y enseguida estaban los demás amigos de Isaac con un disfraz cambiado a lo que Leni había hecho.

Isaac: Vestido de Jafar.

Chaz: Gibby (Oriental Cornelius Gibson de iCarly).

Thomas: Nick Fury (un parche en el ojo, una peluca que lo hace ver calvo), pero con una chaqueta naranja y una camisa negra.

Robert: Doug (Personaje de Nick y luego de Disney, que tiene una chaqueta verde con camisa blanca).

Chris: Carlitos Baldosa (este es pelirrojo por lo que solo al ponerse unos lentes usar gel pera peinarse y este usando pantalones verdes con una camisa seta azul).

El latino ve que va pasando Clyde este vestido de araña de color morado. Mientras que ve a sus primos

Nate: Ned Bigby usando solo una camisa de manga larga con cuadros mientras otra camisa liza sin estampado siendo de color verde y color blanco, mientras que en los bolsillos tenían plumas y lápiz, junto con un cuaderno de pasta italiana en su mano

Cristal: Cat o Ariana Grande, este siendo de pelo castaña decide tener una cola de caballo como Ariana grande con la roba algo atrevida que usualmente usa la cantante/actriz

Isaac se queda mirando sus amigos

Isaac: ¿Que paso, muchachos porque cambiaron de disfraz?

Chaz: Chaz convenció a la chica rubia, que nos hiciera disfraces nuevos, quedo exhausta pero lo hizo muy bien.

En casa de los Loud Bobby se fue con Lori que esta se disfrazó de Gelga y este de Arnold vio a los demás Loud disfrazados de:

Lori: Helga G. Pataki, esta cambio su camiseta azul clásica a una rosada que podría ser de su hermana menor Lola, lo cual agarra su listo de su pequeña hermana pero esta no quería ponerse o pintarse una única ceja.

Leni: un traje tipo ballet de flamenco.

Luna: Sam Manson (Samantha) tiene el pelo corto y negro con una cola de caballo pequeña en la parte superior de la cabeza retenida por un lazo de pelo verde y labios morados. Su ropa habitual consiste en un collar negro alrededor de su cuello.

Luan: Eliza Thornberry (protagonista de su serie que puede hablar con los animales) esta solo se puso 2 colas de cabello, está ya tener frenos, también se puso lentes.

Lynn: Reggie está al vestirse de un personaje que usa patineta, con el casco y el equipo de protección pero se negó a usar peluca morada, en pocas palabras se disfrazó entre comillas.

Lincoln: un Conejo Blanco idéntico a su muñeco Bun-Bun.

Lucy: Jade West (personaje de Victorius con aspecto aterrador).

Lana: Cosmos el padrino mágico de Timmy, está usando una peluca verde.

Lola: Wanda la padrina mágica de Timmy siendo su color característico el rosa.

Lisa: Jimmy Neutrón (el niño genio, o en ese caso la niña genio, usando su cabello castaño.

Lily: Timmy Turner haciendo equipo con sus hermanas gemelas la bebe Lily en su primer Halloween se disfrazó del chico de la serie de los padrinos mágicos, solo usa camisa rosa con su icónica gorra rosada del protagonista.

Bobby: wow chicos los disfraces son geniales.

Lori: Jajaja ya se Bobby bubu osito los hizo nada más y nada menos que la modista del hogar.

Leni: Esa soy yo

Bobby: bueno pues Isaac nos alcanzara más tarde, oye Lori, ¿cómo nos vamos a dividir para que los chicos vayan a pedir dulces?

Lincoln: Yo voy a esperar a Clyde él y yo nos iremos a pedir dulces, celebraremos otro año de conocernos.

Lori: Bien Bobby y yo esteremos juntos vendrán con nosotros; Lucy Lisa y Lynn. Luna y loan irán con Lincoln así como ira con el bicho raro de su amigo. Finalmente esperaremos al tonto que dija a Isaac para que vaya con Leni se llevaran a las gemelas y a Lily. Bueno en marcha.

Lincoln: he quien te dio la orden...

En esos momentos todos se fueron quedando con Leni y los niños menores.

Leni: Esperen porque aún no nos vamos.

Lincoln: Leni tu esperas a Isaac para que se vayan pero luna y loan se acaban de ir he chicas vengan para acá.

Leni: He ¿Cómo? Isaac. Leni lo decía algo confundida por su comentario.

Lola: Debiste disfrazarte de jazmín y el de Aladdin. Para que fuera tú príncipe.

Lana: Que va, así está mejor el malvado brujo con su mascota... mmm ¿Un flamenco? ¿Que no era un loro?

Leni: Si eso ya me dijeron, pero soy una bailarina. Lo decía algo triste recordando lo que el amigo de Isaac, Chaz le dijo antes de hacer los nuevos disfraces.

Subió pensando. Esta iba por la calabaza mientras que se escucha la puerta tocando a lo que ella alegremente decide abrir, este se escucha un sonio de Walt que vestida de vampiro.

-Yo abro la puerta. Decía mientras bajaba mientras decidía abrir la puerta

Esta abrió la puerta resulto ser Clyde disfrazado de araña

-Susto o….

El chico fu interrumpido por los gritos de Leni

-Aaaahhh araña

A lo que la rubia se espantó salió corriendo aventando veneno para araña saliendo corriendo y empujando al chico moreno, en el suelo casi inconsciente.

-Este bien. Solo murmuraba.

**Mientras tanto**

-Okey chico bueno me alegro que les esté yendo bien. He esperen ¿A dónde se cava de ir Chris? Preguntaba Isaac confundido.

Thomas: Se fue a por Cristal

Nate: Así es, se quedaron de ver en el centro a las 7 y media.

Chaz: Chaz, que diga Gibeee está de acuerdo.

-Bueno... Voy a la casa Loud muchachos las veré en 3 calles adelante.

Isaac se acercaba a la casa Loud cuando vio a Leni salir corriendo del lado izquierdo de la casa mientras solo Isaac observaba recordando lo hermosa que es. A lo que iba llegando vio al señor Lynn y alguien levantándose este era Clyde que tocia como si hubiera inalado algo

-Hola Señor Loud. Dulce o….

En eso es interrumpido empujando al chico moreno

-araña (este sale corriendo del lado derecho).

Clyde en el suelo: estoy bien

El señor castaño salía corriendo pero fue interceptado por el joven Navarrete.

-Señor Loud ¿Qué le pasa, todo está bien? Decía Isaac algo preocupado.

-Hay arañas por aquí y por allá Dios mío santo telaraña y...

En eso Isaac golpeo al señor Loud dándole una bofetada para ver si podría reaccionar.

Lynn padre: Gracias chico era lo que necesitaba.

Me alegra poder ayudarlo, quédese aquí iré por Clyde, que esta disfrazado de... Bueno ya sabe.

-Sí, sí, pero rápido, que me da miedo el día de brujas.

Isaac solo se quedó mirando al señor de más de 40 años teniendo temor de aracnofobia y a la celebridad Halloween se acercó a Clyde, este lo levanto lo metió a la casa fue recibida por las gemela y de Lily, este agarro en brazos a Lily dejando a Clyde en el sofá.

-Que linda niña la pequeña timanta, o bueno Timmy pero eres tan hermosa.

-Bien Clyde ya estas mejor, chicas prepárense para irse por Halloween, solo voy por Leni mientras tu Clyde bueno hay que cambiarte de disfraz de o ya se.

El chico estaba recuperado la conciencia.

Isaac salió de la casa y veía como Leni regresaba a su casa después de salir corriendo de su casa, esta llegaba caminando con los ojos cerrados y las manos dobladas, pero al verlo solo cambio su cara

-Hola Leni, mira me veo muy bien no

-Sí, pues yo hice el disfraz

-Bueno y tú te vez hermosa con tu flamenco bailarina

-Claro yo no pensaba disfrazarme de tu asistente

-No es su asistente es su compañero

-Es igual.

La chica se mete a su casa, mientras que Isaac solo se quedaba mirando

Enseguida salieron las gemelas Lana y Lola, Lily Isaac, Leni, y Clyde con su nuevo disfraz el cual era de una comadreja son una camisa azul de ultra Lord, una gorra roja, con sus lentes conectados a un pequeño motor, cabello tupido.

-Wow Leni enserio te pásate con ese disfraz.

Leni: O bueno nada mal para una cabeza hueca no crees.

Isaac: Nadie ha dicho nada de ti.

En eso Isaac voltea a las pequeñas niñas

Lana y lola apuntando a la otra: ella sí.

Isaac volteo a verlas a que se callaran, luego volteo a ver a Leni sonriéndole pero esta hizo como si negara la sonrisa, a lo que devolvió la mira con un hash, suspiraba con fastidio ya que este había tenido **algún** problema hace unos minutos con ella, Ya que Leni salió corriendo pero regreso a su casa al ver un disfraz de Spiderman negro, corriendo golpeando a Isaac

-Eres tu Leni ¿Qué paso?

Leni al ver a Isaac solo se levantó cerro los ojos y lo saludo,

-Hola Isaac pensé que llegarías más temprano.

Isaac: De hecho llegue a tiempo, oye me gusto tu disfraz, así como me gusto el que me hiciste.

Leni: a bueno, Lori me dijo que tú y yo vamos a llevar algunas de mis hermanas.

-Así claro si me acorde, la llevo señorita.

-No gracias puedo ir yo sola. Lo decía con un tono indiferente

En eso Isaac vio a Leni como se iba directo a su casa.

Leni esa era la casa del señor quejón.

Durante la noche Lily no se despejaba de Isaac pidiendo dulces, mientras que lola y lana se acercaban a pedir dulce lo esperaba Leni quien no quería acercarse a Isaac.

-¿Oigan chicas de casualidad no saben qué le pasa a Leni? Preguntaba Isaac algo confundido

Lana: ¿Quién sabe?

Lola: Cosas de mujeres creo

Isaac solo se quedaba mirando hasta que Lily se reía y le agarraba la barba falsa de Isaac. Mientras se acercaba para darle a la bebe a Leni. Aunque ella no la quería sostener ni contestar a Isaac este se acercó molesto tratado de no ser grosero.

-Así que, les hiciste nuevos disfraces a los chicos.

-Como que, eso no te interesa.

-Bueno no, pero yo prefiero usar el primer disfraz que me diste. Este sonríe a la rubia

-O sea ¿Qué te gusto el disfraz feo que te hice?

-¿Feo? No esta hermoso así como tú. La miraba mientras tenía sus ojos brillosos

-O sea que me estás diciendo que puedo ser comparada como un disfraz, en el que me puedes usar poner y quitar para tenerlo guardado hasta navidad.

-Leni ¿Qué te pasa? no lo que quiero decir es que me haces demasiado hermosa y no sé cómo decírtelo.

Leni al principio se sintió sonrojada por lo que Isaac le dijo pero no cambio de opinión retirándose indignada.

Isaac suspiraba mientras que Leni avanzaba. Volteo a la cuarta para romper la cuarta pared

-Lose ni yo entiendo en estos momentos así que si el narrador hace su trabajo ustedes podrán entender lo que pasa, solo pongan atención, pero me molesta que las mujeres actúen indignada, sin saber lo que ocurre. El latino se escuchaba molesto

-Narrador le ruego que diga algo.

-De hecho si pero sería un spoiler así que si me permites narrar este capítulo luego les pondré la escena de la razón del odio de Leni hacia ti.

-Na, pito.

Los chicos estaban pidiendo dulces Cosmo y Wanda se separaban mientras que el conejo blanco con la comadreja tecnológica fan de ultra lord con cabello tupido está juntos dejando al flamenco con el hechicero y la pequeña Timmy Turner. A lo que al llegar una casa ello 3 una pareja vieja los abrió

-O mira Roger que linda pareja con su pequeña hija.

-Si son tan bonitos Peggy.

A lo que los 2 jóvenes se sonrojaron volteando a direccione separadas mientras que Lily reía.

-Oye Leni sé que no me quieres hablar así que escucha gracias por el disfraz me la estoy pasando bien eres mi amiga. Decía eso mie tras se quedaba pensando en carlota.

-Gracias somos amigos que bueno que me alegra. Decía indiferente.

Así fue toda la noche hasta que terminaron de ir por dulces para regresar a la casa Loud y contar los dulces.

Lincoln les reclamo a sus hermanas luna y luan de que no lo esperaron, ellas no se interesaron. Mientras Lori había perdido a Lynn, Lucy y lisa por distraerse con Bobby.

Leni: Que las perdieron como yo perdí mis lentes.

Lori: Chica tienes tus lentes arriba del cuello del flamenco

Leni: O sea he llevado un flamenco muerto todo este tiempo

Todos Excepto Isaac se golpean la cara con la palma de su mano.

Bobby: Chicas señalando a Lori luan y luna, ustedes e Isaac vengan a buscar a las chicas mientras Leni se queda a cargo.

Todos: Ok

Saliendo Isaac recibe una llamada

En la cual era Cristal la que le Decía que las hermanas Loud estaban en una casa del a lado de que paso porque hay 3 chicas sola.

Isaac le pidió a su prima que se llevara a las hermanas Loud mientras que Chris se fue a buscar a los chicos a petición de ella.

Desde atrás Taylor vio al chico separando de la chica

-Ahora si maldito me las van a pagar. Este sonría con sus amigos atrás la cara demostraba odio e ira.

**Adelanto /Aclaraciones**

Leni estaba hablando con Isaac el viernes en la noche a lo que este le agradeció por su disfraz preguntándole que le quedo hermosa a lo que ella se sonroja, pero este se refería al disfraz aunque ella también lo es.

Leni le pregunta que tal es estar con los Casagrande, esta contesta que se siente como en México que lo extraña.

Isaac: te tengo que confesar algo antes no me hubiera justado venir aquí a royal Woods

Leni bajo la cabeza y la sonrisa algo triste diciendo le ha Isaac de que mal que pensara eso

Al instante Isaac sonriéndole dijo que no mal interprete que lo primero que le gusto al llegar aquí fue ella. En seguida se puso roja por el comentario, a lo cual este le dijo que no sea tontita (se corta la llamada) y este sin darse cuenta le dice a Leni eres un rayo de sol para mí.

Isaac se dio cuenta que la llamada fue interrumpida, que decide a listarse.

Al termino de arreglarse ve que en el baño salió carlota vestida de catrina Isaac al verla su reacción fue sonrojarse y tartamudear, carlota solo había visto que había alguien ahí, sin pensarlo pensó que era Bobby

-Dime Bobby ¿cómo me veo?, ¿crees que Ronnie Anne le gustaría disfrazarse así?

-Yo... Yo... Pi, pi, pienso que eres hermosa

-Carlota observo que se trataba del amigo de su primo, bahía así que eres tú. Jajaja aun así gracias por el cumplido.

Isaac en su mente: ¿qué me está pasando?

Mientras tanto Leni recibió una llamada.

Que enserio el opina eso de sus disfraces, si claro poder hacerles nuevos disfraces. No hay problema.

Colgó Leni ya que la llamada resulto ser de alguien que decía de parte de Isaac que esos disfraces eran horribles y que los arruino, destrozándolos.

-Yo, yo no entiendo ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?


	22. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

"**Llorona"**

Isaac había terminado peleando por Leni sin saber del porqué de las cosas, este no podía pensar las razones, si es u culpa y por ende disculparse, ya que el joven aunque no sabe los motivos, el chico deseaba llevarse bien con su amiga, pero no tenía motivación lo que tuve que dejar las Loud menores, cristal y él se fueron a su casa llevada por Bobby para que ellos se fueran de regresó a la ciudad.

-Así que tú y Chris. Decía Isaac con una voz coqueta para ver como su prima reaccionaba. A lo que cristal sonrojada le respondió.

-El responsable eres tú, tú me lo presentaste en primer lugar

Isaac sonrió y riendo a carcajadas le decía a su prima que está bien, que además mis amigos y Nate están juntos. Que los fueran a buscar.

Cristal: aparte tuya, tu amiguita Leni me ayudo.

Isaac solos se quedó mirando a su prima

Cristal: si bueno, yo, ella, si quieres saber…

_Isaac al lector: chicos si quieren saber que paso, les recomiendo "un modelo de amor. Aquí mi amiguita, se encarga de unir a esta pareja. Y sobre carlota bueno tienes la historia _

Al lapso de unos minutos en un callejón paso Isaac recordando la primera vez que vio a Thomas Robert y Chris, que después conocería a Chaz.

Jajaja se reía Bobby mientras veía a los primos, como discutían, dejaron a cristal y de ahí se dieron marcha para la ciudad.

-Oye Isaac así que le haz justado a esta Carlota.

-¿Queee? ¿De qué me hablas Bobby?

-No mientas tu también te ha gustado, carlota pensaba terminar con su novio en estos días, tal vez y tengas chance.

-Santiago, no trates de formar una relación, y que me dices de tu y Lori.

Bobby: Tomare tu consejo y será mi novia en san Valentín. El chico se escuchaba calmado y decidido

-Bueno, no tengo intenciones de tener novia en estos momentos, mas sin embargo si quieres que tú y yo seamos familia por mí no hay problema. Primo

-Nooo, que, este….

Isaac: Jajaja es broma

Bobby: Eso espero

Isaac: No te apures concuño

Bobby solo se quedó mirando, debido a que Isaac podría terminar entre esposo de su prima volviéndolo familiar o ser el esposo de la hermana de la chica que le gustaba. Los latinos llegaron al edificio de los Casagrande estos se abrían preocupado porque ya pasaban de media noche.

-Llegamos muy tarde.

-No te apures, de seguro ya están todos dormidos.

-conociendo a mi familia todos nos estarán esperando.

Los chicos se metieron al departamento de manera sigilosa.

-Ustedes al fin llegan.

En eso lo latino se sorprendieron, al mismo tiempo se prendió la luz provocando que el Santiago se aventara a los brazos de Navarrete, viendo que Ronnie Anne estaba sentada en el sofá que prendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado.

Bobby: Así que eres tu Ronnie Anne, deberías estar dormida, no estar despierta hasta estará hora.

-Tú no me das órdenes, además les tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? ¿Dónde estaban?

Isaac: Tranquila chica, solo nos fuimos a divertir…

-Tú cállate, que de seguro convenciste a Bobby, ya que no es demasiado inteligente para irse

-Oye.

Isaac: De seguro te divertiste, además regresamos sin ningún rasguño.

Ronnie Anne: Debería preguntar a donde fueron.

-La verdad no hermanita, ve a tu cuarto a dormir.

-Solo sé que el hico puede llegar a ser mala influencia.

-Oye, por favor no soy tan malo. Roberto y yo nos iremos a dormir ya es tarde. Vámonos.

El chico agarra a su amigo y empieza a susurrarle en el oído.

-Mira el lado bueno, tu familia eta dormida y no se dio cuenta.

En eso Bobby abre la puerta donde está la mitad de su familia. Entre sus abuelos y sus 3 primos

-Me decías.

-Ahggg rayos,

-Mi niño, al fin llegas. Decía preocupada Rosa. Usted también, joven nos tenía preocupados

-Le pido una disculpa, solo nos fuimos a divertir y el tiempo se nos fue volando.

Héctor: Está bien chicos, ustedes son jóvenes deben divertirse, la próxima ve me avisan para yo llevarlos con algunas gatitas, si saben lo que me refiero.

-Hay una manada de gatos afuera, si a eso te refiere abuelo.

Isaac y Héctor solo se quedaron mirando al chico sin saber a lo que se refería.

-No molestes a los chicos, de seguro deberán de tener hambre.

-Yo la verdad esto y asqueado por tantos dulces abuela.

-O por los besos que te dio Lori, Yo si tengo hambre señora, si no es molestia me hare una merienda

-¿Qué es lo que se le antoja comer?

-Como dije algo sencillo, que tal una torta lagunera, o podría ser un mole poblano.

-Claro, solo siéntate y en unos minutos estará lista

-Bien Bobby, tenías razón a medias.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me dijiste que estaría toda tu familia esperando pero solo estaban tus abuelos, tus primos y bueno también cuento a Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Pues claro, mama esta tan cansada por los trabajos en el hospital que toda la tarde estuvo dormida. Mis tíos están consolando a Carlota

En eso aparece CJ, que salía corriendo aventándose a Bobby.

-Mis papas, están consolándola ya que termino con su novio, y cuando fuimos a pedir dulces la vio con otra. Que fuerte no les parece.

En eso llega Carl.

-He Bobby te dije que llegaras antes de las 11. Recuerda que yo soy el jefe. Y tu CJ cuantas veces te he dicho que no abres la boca.

-Entonces como quieres que comas. Decía inocentemente el chico.

Isaac solo se quedó pensando y le pregunto a CJ.

-Oye amigo platícame lo que paso con tu hermana.

CJ: Si quieres saber lee la historia ¨tú no eres para mí¨, por el autor Abdel N, de seguro lo comprenderás.

-No puede ser hasta aquí mismo hace autopsian este chico, mejor me iré a dormir.

Durante la madrugada Isaac se levantó por agua, vio la guitarra del señor Héctor, el cual la empezó a afinar, el chico la empezó a tocar dando melodías triste, en eso la chica latina abría su puerta ya que necesitaba limpiarse el maquillaje que se le había corrido, pasando por el pasillo viendo al muchacho que aunque no tocaba bien la guitarra este se esforzaba, a lo que la chica lo dejo con una sonrisa. Al día siguiente en la fiesta de todos los santos y día de muertos. Isaac pasaba por los pasillos volvió a ver a Carlota vestida de catrina, pero ahora es porque ella y su novio en que ahora es su exnovio iban a cantar juntos en la kermes de la celebración del día de muertos. Héctor entonces junto con Rosa se le ocurrió que el chico se era posible tocar junto con su nieta los Casagrande le pregunto si se sabía alguna canción más específico una versión de la llorona, el muchacho latino dijo que su versión es la de Raphael de 1968.

A lo que dijo que esa misma va cantar él y carlota. El latino joven no podía rechazarse, y menos cuando Bobby, CJ y Carl le agradecieron los mismos con un lengüetazo de Lalo, Carlota estaba algo triste siendo consolada por su tía, abuela y mama por la tarde de ayer haber terminado su relación. Isaac espero a que la dejaran sola y este toca a su cuarto, abriendo y pasando para hablar con ella.

Carlota: Quiero estar sola. Sollozo, sollozo

Isaac: Lose pero...

-Mi familia te pidió que vinieras.

-No, pero sabes tu familia se parece a la mía, gente que se mete y se preocupa por los suyos, porque así es la familia, además hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir.

Carlota Llorando le pregunto de qué hablaba.

Isaac: Primero dime algo ¿querías a ese chico o él te quería a ti?

-De que hablas si era mi novio.

Eso no significa que te gustaba, la gente puede realizar noviazgos con la intención de sentirse mayores por tener un novio o una novia.

A lo que carlota le respondió muy pensativa: La verdad es un chico muy guapo mis amigas me recomendaron a salir con él porque decían que entre los guapos nos entendemos mejor. Solo duramos 2 meses. Decía sollozando la latina, Isaac dio una sonrisa y la vio con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Seria incomodo preguntar pero…

-Yo lo termine, por ser un maldito descarado.

-Bueno, eso significa que tú tomaste esa decisión, por ende te hará responsable de tus actos.

-Eres un niño, me sorprende que seas tan maduro, o bueno tu intentas parecer.

-Sabes yo estoy aquí por mis acciones, tuve que ser responsable y aceptar mis actos, cada vez que veo mis manos solo recuerdo sangre.

-Espero que me puedas contar. Esta estaba asustada pero solo se alegró ya que lo vio maduro.

-Gracias, por contarme, pero aun no estoy segura de subir al escenario.

-Debes hacerlo, le hiciste una promesa a tu familia. La familia es todo.

-¿Crees que ve convencerás con una simple palabras linda?

-Te convencería si todos te vieran lo hermosa que eres.

-Eres un muchacho muy testarudo y persuasivo.

-Te veré en el escenario.

Ambos sonrían, mientras que Isaac se levantaba para poderse alistar para la kermes. Carlota no entendía del porque esa confianza del muchacho creyendo que iría al escenario.

Al cabo de unos minutos Isaac se había puesto el traje de un mariachi, con sombrero y hasta un bigote.

-Genial Isaac te vez asombroso. Decía Bobby asombrado de ver a su amigo.

-Pero de ¿Dónde sacaste ese bigote falso?

-Caray, joven, uno debe de irse bien para la ocasión no le parece. Habla Isaac con un asentó muy Mexicano.

Carl: De seguro lo agarraste de mí, yo siempre guardo las cosas de macho.

En eso Isaac le baja los pantalones a Carl.

-Sí, muy macho con esos calzones del mundo moderno de rocko

-CJ: Deberías de verle su piyama de Catdog. Así como Carlitos este usa pañales de Rugats.

-Muy buenas gente que habita Casagrande y todos los residentes esta colonia. Decía el anunciador.

Con ustedes la pareja encargada de realizar este maravilloso evento del día de muerto. Con ustedes el señor y la señora Casagrande.

Los señores subieron al escenario mostrando su gratitud por aquellos presentes. Preparando para la kermes como primer acto presentaron a su nieta carlota vestida de catrina. Apareció por el escenario paseando y modelando como toda una llorona, a lo que continuación el señor Casagrande hablo:

-Damas y caballeros traído desde las Tierras aztecas, un muchacho Mexicano, que ha venido a traernos diversión y alegría, un chihuahuense que late por su tierra.

-Con ustedes el divinito de Juárez:

-¡Abdel N!

La gente aplaudió para alentar la salida del muchacho cuando se callaron se escuchó un sonido de guitarra, enseguida un grito de charro. Para que al final saliera Isaac vestido de charro muerto.

Rosa Casagrande: con ustedes nuestra pequeña belleza, he aquí a Carlota Casagrande.

La gente empezó a aplaudir mientras esta subía al escenario mientras que Isaac le da su mano para impulsarla para subir, donde recorrió el escenario con un ventilador de mano mientras mostraba su cara maquillada de catrina.

Isaac empezó a tocar la guitarra, acompañada por un Xilófono siendo el comienzo de la canción de llorona, la gente guardo silencio para empezar a escuchar donde Isaac fue el que comenzó.

((Con – indicando que es Isaac, mientras que * es Carlota))

_-Salías del templo un día, llorona cuando al pasar yo te vi. _

_*Salías del templo un día, llorona cuando al pasar yo te vi._

_-Hermoso huipil llevabas, llorona que la virgen te creí._

_*__Hermoso huipil llevabas, llorona que la virgen te creí._

_-¡Ay de mi llorona! Llorona, llorona de un campo lirio._

_*¡Ay de mi llorona! Llorona, llorona de un campo lirio._

_-El que no sabe de amores, llorona no sabe lo que es martirio._

_*El que no sabe de amores, llorona no sabe lo que es martirio._

En eso el Xilófono del señor Casagrande daba su solo para darle paso después a un solo de guitarra que hacia cambiar la canción. Al término de la canción, don Casagrande le pidió al joven latino que cantara algo de su tierra, el comento que si cantaría algo de su amada Chihuahua, pero primero…

_-Yo soy el aventurero, El mundo me importa poco Cuando una mujer me gusta, Me gusta a pesar de todo. Me gustan...: Las altas y las chaparritas, Las flacas, las gordas y las chiquititas, Solteras y viudas y divorciaditas, Me encantan las chatas de caras bonitas._

_*__Rata de dos patas Te estoy hablando a ti Porque un bicho rastrero Aun siendo el más maldito Comparado contigo Se queda muy chiquito Maldita sanguijuela Maldita cucaracha Que infectas donde picas Que hieres y que matas._

_-Qué Bonito es chihuahua._

Terminaba de cantar, y la gente lo aplaudió.

Al cabo de la tarde, los Santiago e Isaac se dirigían a su pueblo pero a medio camino de regresó a royal Wood la camioneta de los Santiago se quedó a medio camino. Isaac le marco a su tío Tobías. Para que los pudiera ayudar, pero la que contesto fue la tía, este pidió su ayuda. Dejo a los Santiago el chico después de haber dejado a Bobby Ronnie y a la madre, le pregunto a su tía de la razón del porque ella fue en lugar de su tío.

Tía: Isaac te tengo algo que decir. Decía preocupada la señora y nerviosa.

Isaac: ¿Que paso tía todo bien?

-Sí, dentro de todo bien pero.

Enseguida la tía le conto lo que le pasos a sus amigos y Nate que fueron golpeados la noche ese callejón, en ese mismo callejón estaban los 4 ya mencionados solo que a diferencia pasada este Chaz también fue golpeado junto con Nate Golpeados sin piedad.

Mientras Isaac pensaba iban a la avenida transitada la llanta trasera y una delantera se poncharon perdiendo el control provocando que diera un freno en medio del tráfico, de eso llego un camioneta que termino en un choque saliendo volando el carro provocando que salieran las bolsas de aire asfixiando a Isaac junto con su tía.

En ciudad Juárez una señora estaba dormida después de ir a la maquila todo el fin de semana estaba descansando pero algo dentro de ella la hizo despertar y gritar.

-¡Hay mi hijo!

**Continuara**


	23. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11 **

"**Lágrimas y nieve"**

**2018**

_Habla un joven albino viendo la nieve desde su casa:_

_-En el estado de Michigan tiende hacer muy fresco el clima y nevar muy pronto esa nieve blanca y pura, la familia Loud acostumbra en que sus 10 hijas y yo lo pasemos bien jugando con la nieve pero la nevada de noviembre del 2015 se caracteriza por ser algo trágico no como la matanza del 20xx._

**2018 ciudad Juárez**

_Entre otoño e invierno un joven espera la parada de la ruta cuando una chica que estudia medicina se acerca al chico de sudadera roja con bufanda azul._

_-Hola Abdel, hace tiempo que no te veo._

_-Hola señorita como esta, estoy bien y usted que dice la medicina._

_-Puaaaf que horror, me gusta pero es un dolor de cabeza y tú que tal tu carrera._

_-De maravilla estamos a punto de acabar este primer semestre._

_Se lo decía mientras la miraba con una sonrisa._

_Ella veía sus manos las cuales tenían unos guantes color Aqua, ella había tenía la idea de quien se los había regalado._

_-¿Qué tal te fue tu primer día de muertos después de que regresaras?_

_-A caray, me había acostumbrado a celebrarlo en los yunaites que me había sentido raro celebrarlo en la tierra de donde nací._

_-Bahía entiendo, además debió ser súper raro._

_Isaac: la verdad no, la última vez en el 2017 la había celebrado con mi novia. 2016 bueno ese fue un gran año e igual ese día lo celebre a lo grande. 2015 mi primera celebración fue grandioso pero termino en algo horrible._

**Domingo 1 de Noviembre**

Isaac estaba en la cama del hospital estaba anestesiado ya que hace 2 horas sufrió un accidente junto con su tía. Pero este al estar en un sueño se proyectó se sabría a ciencia cierta; si a un sueño que pareciera del futuro.

Dejo de ser un clima fresco a una de primavera, dejo de ser royal Wood a ser un templo en donde afuera había un gran jardín. Isaac se acercó para ver qué era lo que se iba a celebrar.

Él estaba en la cama de un hospital se levantó y salió del cuarto a lo que un enfermero lo detuvo diciéndole que necesitaba descartar. Isaac no le hizo caso, el enfermo lo persiguió hasta que el latino lo agarro y le dijo

-¿Donde esta Daniela Navarrete?

El enfermero lo intentó calmar y hablando al doctor para que lo atendiera

-Necesita relajarse acaba de usted y su tía acaba de sufrir un accidente automovilístico. Puede tener heridas graves.

A lo que Isaac con un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.

Llego el doctor atenderlo.

-Isaac Navarrete,

-Soy yo.

-Bien Isaac, necesita saber que sufrió un accidente automovilístico no sufrió heridas externas pero tengo que revisarlo para encontrar si hay heridas internas. Su tía está bien está siendo atendido. Permítame ayudarlo.

Isaac permitió que el doctor lo analizara fue interrogado para su expediente médico. Mientras el joven latino pregunto si el día de ayer llegaron 5 jóvenes de su edad con heridas de golpes.

A lo que el doctor respondió:

-Si yo personalmente los atendí aquellos chicos, que salvaje fueron sus agresores, el mayor sufrió lo peor ninguno de los 5 chicos salió con heridas de gravedad, puros moretones por patadas y puñetazos, también encontré lesiones por el uso de armas como palos y fierros. Pero como le dije nada grave muchacho. Usted necesita relajarse.

Al lapso de unas horas a Isaac lo dieron de alta fue en busca de su tía a lo que encontró a Cristal

-Cristal yo, yo. Perdóname, no sabía que las llantas del carro iban a reventar, y lo de, de Nate, esos bastardos debieron confundirlo conmigo.

Cristal abrazo fuerte a Isaac preocupada de todo lo que le había pasado a su familia.

-Lo de Nate fue hoy en la mañana acababa de salir y de repente escuchamos que mama y tu sufrieron un accidente me quedo con Nate y papa fue con Nate.

-Le pedí a Lori y Leni que me llevaran pero solo Lori acepto.

Isaac estaba en shock ya que la chica que le gustaba no fue a verla ni siquiera ayudar a su prima para llevarla al hospital.

Isaac salió corriendo para sonde estaba su tío quien ya había sido avisado de que Isaac estaba de alta a lo que al llegar solo se disculpaba con su tío por lo ocurrido que es totalmente su culpa. Su tío lo abrazo y le dijo todo está bien.

Al día siguiente

En el colegio Isaac lanzo una pelota a Taylor este le dio en la cara.

-Bueno cabron ya estuvo bueno. Decía Isaac con una mirada de seriedad, la bola de amigos y él se empezó a reír

Taylor: Miren es el cabron que nos faltó, mejor dicho al que debimos golpear.

Chico 1: Golpeamos a tu primo en tu lugar Jajajajaja

-Ahora si no tendré piedad Taylor me las vas a pagar.

Los chicos se acercaron lo rodearon, como una manada acorralando a la esquina a un indefenso animal. Antes de que Isaac pudiera defenderse llevo Verónica.

-Chicos esperen enserio quieren darle una paliza aquí además no sería justo para este idiota.

-Cállate maldita perra patas abiertas.

Jack lo agarra del cuello estampándolo contra los casilleros.

-No permito que le hables así a mi novia.

Isaac empujándolo.

Ya estuvo bueno pulletas

Todos: uuuuuuh.

Jack /amigos de Taylor: ¡Aaaa!

Taylor: te veremos a las 3 afuera de en el parque espero que vengan gallina.

Isaac solo mostraba gestos de odio mientras que apretaba sus dientes, cristal trato de ser la voz de la razón, pero Isaac hirviendo solo podía centrar su mente en darle una paliza a Taylor, y vengar a sus amigos. Sabía que Nate no se había molestado por aquel incidente pero no podía permitir que sus amigos, y primo lastimados.

En la tarde estaba nevando, Isaac se estaba alistando para pelear, cristal seguía tratando de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero su terquedad y orgullo no lo impidieron escucharla.

Chico1: El idiota no sabe lo que lee espera, verdad Taylor.

Taylor Estaba pensando en lo que un una llamada le había dicho, Isaac está herido en la espalda y en las costillas, batalla para respirar, tiene varios moretones por en el pecho.

Lo curioso es que nadie sabía nada del accidente más que cristal Leni Lori y el mismo Isaac.

Entre los espectadores estaba Leni que quería interrumpir pero, Lori la agarraba, la chica no sabía i no ver o irse.

Taylor: Solo te diré una cosa, aunque me ganes tendrás que enfrentarte a Jack y después a otro de mis amigos, crees que podrás contra los 6 a esas condiciones.

Taylor sonrió a lo que Isaac pudo deducir de lo que estaba hablando, este puso una cara de preocupación seguido de agresividad, a lo que decidió empezar con un golpe pero este fue bloqueado, regresado por un golpe en el hígado dejándolo con un dolor para el cual le aventó un golpe en el diafragma, batallando para que Isaac pudiera respirar finalmente rematar con una palmada en el cuello tumbándolo sin que este pudiera tomar aire para poder respirar.

Isaac estando en el suelo intento reaccionar levantándose con ira y furia a lo que decidió empezar puros golpea a diestra y siniestra, esquivados fácilmente por Taylor el solo esperaba para rematar con una patada en las costillas. Isaac estaba contra las cuerdas pero fue una reacción detuvo el golpe y lanzo un izquierdoso sangrándole la nariz, Isaac sonrió por un momento pero un puñetazo en la cara termino tumbando a Isaac Taylor estaba alterado a lo que se subió encima de Isaac dándole varios golpes en la cara, la gente lo veía por un cristal iba a intervenir pero Isaac lanzo nieve en la cara de Taylor a lo que lo dejo sin vista, aprovechado Isaac lo barrio tirándolo al suelo. Antes de que Isaac pudiera tocarlo los secuaces de Taylor lo agarraron, para golpearlo todos entre ellos, uno de ellos le jalo la sudadera abriéndola mientras lo agarraban se la quitaban, empezaron a patearlo todos se levantó Taylor.

Se acercó.

\- Me das lastima podríamos seguir golpeándote pero somos más contra ti. Pensé que darías pelea. Por eso tu premio.

Enseguida Taylor saco una navaja empezando a clavársela a la sudadera, Isaac intento reaccionar, pero los amigos de Taylor lo agarraron y lo lanzaron al suelo. En eso Taylor saco un encendedor prendiéndolo, empezó a quemas la sudadera.

Isaac: Maldito bastardo, púdrete.

Escupiéndolos limpio con la sudadera y para apagarlo la empezó a pisotear al suelo. No había reacción de nadie, todos solo se limitaron a ver, pero en cierto punto Cristal iba a intervenir pero Taylor se detuvo.

-Ten. Me das lastima espero que te sirva de lección que no te metas conmigo. Porque no vas con tu prima a que te cure, o prefieres a la rubiecita o te gustaría mejor con una latina que le gustaría cantar contigo.

Isaac se queso en shock, la gente empezó a ir, cristal sostuvo su sudadera quería hablar con su primo. Una mano agarro el hombro del chico.

Isaac: No estoy de humor cristal. Decía mientras empezaba a llorar por la ira.

-No soy cristal. Decía Leni mientras le daba un abrazo.

Isaac empezó a llorar a en sus brazos en barrando la sudadera Aqua que tenía. En la mente de Isaac solo llegaba en su mente:

-Rayos, así estuviera lloviendo mis lágrimas no se notarían.

A lo que Isaac se despejo de ella, la chica lo miraba dejo de tener una sonrisa a estar preocupados, para pasar a ser de indiferente. Cerró sus ojos y se fue, mientras que a Isaac se fue con su prima, mientras empezaba a nevar, las lágrimas se embarraban de nieve que solo Leni miraba desde lejos, con una cara de indiferente. Subió al ático para atender sus heridas, mirando en el espejo recibía una llamada de su madre.

-Bueno

-Hola amor, hasta que se de ti, ¿Cómo estás? oye te quiero proponer que te vengas a las vacaciones a pasarla con nosotros tienes un mes para pensarlo que dices hijo.


	24. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

"**Amarro el listón rojo en el viejo pino"**

Durante la última semana de clases los exámenes finales llegaron, todos estaban nerviosos para estudiar, y poder acabar el semestre. Isaac recordó que durante el parcial pasado Leni iba tan bien pero recayó en sus calificaciones muy bajas, de estar como una alumna regular a las calificaciones de siempre. Aunque ella no se acercaba tanto ahora a la segunda Loud mayor necesitaba ayudarla, porque le gustaba, ella lo necesitaba y además se podían complementar, Isaac se acercaba para hablar con Leni ya que necesitaba saber si esta lista para el examen final.

Isaac: Señorita Loud, necesito hablar con usted

Leni: No, no quiero salir contigo. O perdón Isaac pensé que era Taylor. Pero aun así si quieres invitarme a salir te diría que no.

-No estaba hablando de eso, solo quiero saber si necesitas estudiar para el examen de laboratorio

-Porque te tengo que pedir a tu ayuda, que acaso eres mi tutor.

-De hecho sí.

-Rayos, pues tendremos que estudiar, ¿Cuándo es el examen?

-La próxima semana.

Durante esos 7 días Isaac y Leni recuperaron la confianza que él no sabe del como la perdió, pero esas 3 semanas a lo que se acercaba hacerla reír, donde él no tenía problemas para hacerla reír, ya que su sentido del huir es muy simple, Isaac y Leni se volvieron una vez más amigos.

Isaac le platico lo que paso en la noche del primero de Noviembre con Carlota, este le hizo una invitación para salir, la cual ella no rechazo, si no que aún no lo hará. Leni le dijo que no se desanimara, que algún día alguna chica lo quera por lo hermoso que es.

Este le agarro la mano agradeciéndole, a lo que ambos se sonrojan empezando a salir chispas tras el contacto. El día del examen llego, Isaac salió del examen confiado, ya que tenía asegurado el 10, mientras veía a sus amigos, Chaz, Thomas, Robert, Chris.

Pero recordó, lo que paso hace casi un mes; siendo golpeando por los abusivos, no solo ellos también Nate, que fue confundido por Isaac la tremenda paliza que se llevó.

También tenía en la mente el accidente de hace unos días, donde Bobby llevo a Isaac a la ciudad para invitar a Carlota a salir, a ver si tenía oportunidad tras lo que paso aquel día.

Pero ahora solo importaba como salieron tras el examen. Primero salió Thomas este siendo el más inteligente dio los 5 a su amigo celebrando que el próximo semestre podrán estar más ajustado.

El siguiente que salió fue Robert algo dudoso por el examen, pero enseguida salió Chris apoyándolo, después Chaz y Leni antes de entregar su examen se detuvieron para hablar, Isaac no estaba viendo eso ya que estaba mensajeando con Carlota. A lo que Cristal finalmente Salió viendo a su primo despistado por no haber visto que la chica que le gusta está hablando con su amigo, pero en eso Chris le toma la mano a Cristal, la cual esta sonrió y este se la devuelva

Chris vio que Chaz y Leni hablo, en su mente: _Al parecer su plan le está funcionando, maldito Chaz como lo está logrando_

-Cristal ¿Que estás pensando? rompía su burbuja su novia

-no nada, es que enserio me quede pensando en el examen,

-Yo sé que está difícil, aunque quería pedirle ayuda a Isaac sabía que el ayudaría a Leni, pero me preocupa que ahora se mensajea con esa chica latina.

-Quien te entiende antes no te gustaba que hablara a Leni y ahora te preocupas

Este se lo decía sonriendo y empezando a reír.

Leni salió sobando su brazo, Isaac la vio se acercó, el cual decidieron irse juntos, aunque estaba nevando quería llevarla.

Durante el camino Isaac intento darle la mano a Leni, durante el frio Leni acepto, tal o cual este vio la bufanda que tenía, esta pregunta de que era la bufanda.

Le respondió sobre un regalo de su abuela, después de fallecer, que está siempre la cubría del frio, con esta. Leni al verlo sonrió por la emoción que hacia al contarlo

Se quitó su sudadera roja, favorita, esa que Leni se la había reparada, la cual al inicio estaba cortada manchad y quemada. Pero a Leni no le importaba.

Pero se sentía mal ya que Isaac empezó, a temblar por fio, claro la sudadera no abrigaba, pero en la mentalidad si llegaba a cubrirlo, esta acepto la sudadera y le dio un cálido abrazo.

Viéndose a los ojos sonrojándose, ambos sabían que ambos querían besarse, Isaac se acercó, y Leni cerró los ojos para el supuesto beso interrumpido por una llamada del celular de Isaac.

Pasaron unos días en la cual el semestre estaba a punto de acabar, Isaac estaba feliz por poder irse vacaciones con su familia en su ciudad,

Pero no podía dejar a Leni por el miedo de que le pasara algo, o que acepte una cita y le guste, salga con él y se enamore

Isaac algo paranoico pensando más en Leni que Carlota, ya que esta la visitaría. Para despedirse ya que este quería irse al lapso de 2 semanas

**9 de Diciembre**

Isaac dormía en un sofá, ya que aún no se iba ir de royal Wood, un muchacho que le había dado posada hace 2 días atrás lo levanto preparándole un desayuno.

El cual era cereal, al cual este agradeció por la comida la cual este disfruto ya que la leche estaba caliente, Thomas en cierto momento le pregunto.

-Entonces, aun no le has dicho tu familia que sigues aquí.

Thomas se refería a sus 2 familias los que vivían con él y los que viven con él.

Dos aun no, ellos piensan que mi vuelo partió hace 3 días, mientras que mi vuelo saldrá mañana en la madrugada.

-Así que teóricamente no estas aquí. Decía el moreno pesando lo que su amigo latino le decía.

-Si así es, y te agradezco por recibirme estos días. Lo decía mientras tenía la cabeza cabizbaja con algo de tristeza.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, soy yo, no tengo con quien pasar navidad, mi mama se fueron de vacaciones a Washington a ver a mis abuelos, Chaz desapareció, me imagino que se fue de viaje. Chris y su familia salieron a visitar sus parientes en Canadá, mientras que Robert bueno él no nos hablado desde aquel día.

El latino se quedó pensando ya que aun hablaba con Robert, pero este a Thomas no, ya que había culpado por lo que paso en la noche de Halloween, sumando lo que paso.

Aquella tarde después de clases donde te dieron su paliza, sus papas le tuvieron prohibido en acercase a nosotros.

-Rayos, el que sufrió físicamente fui yo, pero muchos perdieron más que yo.

-Thomas: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que llegue he traído desgracias. Primero, no eran molestados hasta que me defendí y ustedes se llevaron los golpes, mi prima, tenía amigas ahora está sola. Por el accidente del baile, Nate era el que tenía más responsabilidades eso le gustaba pero yo gane el centro de atención, mi tía sufrió un accidente que

-La dejo con un brazo enyesado por recogerme.

-Thomas: Enserio, quieres darte el papel de la víctima, por favor, Isaac no eres el ser perfecto y tampoco eres un orden del caos. Piénsalo, llegaste amargado.

-Con una cara violenta, tu cambiaste, primero hiciste que cristal dejara de tener odio por una estupidez, que sumándolo ahora tiene una relación con Chris. Robert acepto su homosexualidad porque le dijiste que debería aceptarse así mismo, Chaz no ha cambiado pero dejo de ser un pésimo líder a ser tu mano derecha

-Yo solo he podido encontrar a un amigo que es una competencia para ser el más inteligente. Nate tenía mucho peso en cima ahora puede tomar sus propias decisiones

-Y lo más importarte, desde que llegaste conociste esa chica rubia que te ha hecho sonreír, tu haz sabido que todo el mundo la toma por tonta pero pensaste eso no. tus ojos fueron los que juzgaron y se enamoraron.

-Isaac: ash, tenis que hablar sobre mi verdad.

-Thomas: Jajajajaja bueno hoy te vas, será algo aburrido, y te extrañare.

-Isaac: Si lo siento, pero mi mama me pidió pasar la navidad.

-Thomas: Es eso y que no quieres ver a Evaristo, Verdad

-Isaac: No me lo recuerdes, ahora debe estará en la casa, no puedo, no pudo verlo.

-Thomas: Si claro, quieres irte pero a la vez te quieres quedar.

-Isaac suspirando: Leni, solo por ella.

-Thomas: porque no la vas a ver por última vez

-Isaac: ¿Así de fácil?

Thomas asiento con la cabeza a lo que Isaac decidió irse a ver a Leni, antes de irse de royal Woods para tomar su vuelo y regresar a su ciudad

Tomo un taxi para irse, se despidió de su amigo moreno aclarando que lo vera a inicios de año, que pase bonita navidad, y linda fiestas, el taxista le pregunto que a donde lo llevaría

Le dijo al aeropuerto, pero primero a 1216 Franklin Avenue, tenía que hacer una última cosa.

El taxista llego a la casa Loud, Isaac vio que Lola, lana estaban jugando bolas de nieve contra Lynn y Lincoln, el taxista le pidió que lo que vaya hacer tiene 5 minutos, Isaac le dijo que estaba bien.

Salió de la puerta, los Loud lo reconocieron a o que salieron corriendo para saludarlo.

-Lincoln: Hola Isaac, pensé que ya te ibas.

-Isaac: Si ya me voy del pueblo, tengo que ir a la parada de autobuses para tomar mi vuelo mañana en la mañana, no se apuren regresare

-Espero verte el próximo año. Decía Leni que había salido de su casa porque estaba espiando a sus hermanos, y ver al latino no sabía si salir o no, pero se tomó de valor para salir a despedirse de el

-Leni: Creo que tengo un regalo para ti.

Isaac la veía mientras usaba su sudadera roja, que esta había arreglado pero semanas atrás fue de nuevo destruida, Leni saco una caja la cual al abrirla eran pan quesitos navideños.

-Leni: Loan me ayudo hacerlo

-Isaac: Gracias daré una probada a este...

En seguida cuando iba darle la mordida al primer pastelito exploto.

-Luan: Sí que ha sido una pequeña sorpresa estallido, Jajaja lo entiendes.

-Isaac: Si lo pillo

-Luan: Fue mi venganza Spanky

-Leni: ¿Ahora te llamas Spanky?

Todos se golpearon la frente.

Isaac agarro la mano de Leni y se la llevó al pino falso que estaba al lado del árbol de la casa.

**Horas después**

En el aeropuerto Isaac tenía pensado en poder descansar antes de tomar su vuelo, pero en eso llega la familia Casagrande en especial carlota, para despedirse de Isaac

-Isaac: ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Carlota: Solo queremos despedirnos de un amigo, además mi abuela te trago tamales para el camino.

Isaac agradeció a la familia Casagrande unió por uno, asegurando que volverá a inicios de año.

-Carlota: Además te tengo que dar un regalo.

-Isaac: ¿Un regalo?

Carlota señala arriba, observando que abajo hay un muérdago…

Durante el primer avión toma viaje hasta Arizona, el chico estaba sentado en la ventana, tomando foto, observando como en la tierra estaba lleno de nieve, se veía blanco como si alguien hubiera tomado el color blanco y empezará a rayar todo un dibujo dejando manchas de ese color.

-Este apenas es el primer viaje de muchos, donde espero que mi vida cambie, donde será un cambio corto pero largo, donde espero que este periodo de un cambio significativo. Algo o alguien que significa mucho para mi…

El chico se tocaba los labios recordando un momento feliz

**Antes**

-Leni quiero que veas este pino.

Leni: Lo sé está muy bonito.

Isaac: Así es además esto será una señal de nuestra promesa.

Leni: ¿Qué promesa?

Isaac: Mira en la cultura japonesa, hay un mito llamado el hilo rojo, se dice que todas las personas están conectadas por un hilo invisible. Siento que yo ya la encontré

Leni al escuchar eso entendido a la primera, sorprendida se sonrojo, quedando pensando en lo que el joven latino le dijo, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando arranco un pedazo

De su sudadera haciéndolo puro hilos amarrándolo a su dedo índice izquierdo, amarrándose al índice derecho de Leni. Ella no entendía que estaba pasando, Isaac la vio confundido

Isaac: Sé que te confundirá aún más, pero siento que tú y yo estamos estimados a estar juntos, además me iré pero volveré te lo prometo.

En eso llegan las gemelas lanzando bolas de nieve y junto con Lincoln viendo a los jóvenes chicos.

Lincoln: Y pensé que los que no eran novio eran Lori y Bobby,

Lola: Eso quiere decir que es tu príncipe rojo este chico Leni.

Leni sonrojada tartamudeando aclarara que no eran novios. Isaac al escuchar eso, se quitó el hilo del dedo y el de Leni, a lo que está por un momento pensé que había hecho enfadar a Isaac.

Pero vio que hizo el hilo aún más grueso acercándose al pino amarrándolo. A lo que luna desde adentro se sorprendió de lo que Isaac trataba de darle a entender, pues claro la roquera de la casa

-Podría entender una referencia musical muy clara.

Isaac: El hilo rojo significa nuestra unión, al pegarlo en este pino quiere decir que estará atado al tiempo de espera, hasta que no llegue lo desataras, y lo volveremos a unir a nuestros dedos y si tú quieres...

Isaac se hacer y se pega a la rubia del vestido Aqua. Enseñando que Leni en su sombrero tiene un muérdago.

Isaac en el avión, espera poder llegar a su ciudad para celebrar la navidad, mientras agarra papel para limpiarse los labios, embarrados de lápiz labial.

Isaac: o por San Savino, es lo que creo que es.

en eso es interrumpido por un beso de la candente latina, la cual el cual debería ser un beso simple se volvió a apasionadora que fue correspondido por el joven latino, de igual manera si mostraba

Pasión por el beso de los chicos, el cual parecía uno de despedía de por vida, en el que el termino carlota, le sonrió y le dijo:

Cuando regreses aceptare tu invitación, pero por mientras disfruta estar con tu familia, por cierto te daré otro para el camino.

Esta lo beso en el cachete marcando sus labios en el cachete izquierdo del joven juarense. Isaac sonreía mientras se tocaba l frente viendo el espejo,

Pensando lo que su amigo Thomas le dijo: ¨No te has puesto a preguntar, como ocurrió el accidente con los globos, porque Leni se enojó contigo o por los disfraces de Halloween, como Taylor se enteró del accidente automovilístico. Porque Leni dijo que mano había recibido ninguna tuya en los examen, cuando tú le diste las respuesta.¨

Isaac, dejo de pensar en eso y tomando su regalo que decía: L.L, abriéndolo veía que era una nueva sudadera roja, idéntica a la que siempre usaba, pero esa vez en la de ser marca Adidas, siendo roja escarlata, en la que ya no tenía rayas amarillas en frente si no que ahora las rayas eran de color Aqua en la parte lateral, teniendo las iniciales IN de color amarrillo del lado izquierdo. Isaac sonriendo por el regalo de la chica que estaba interesado.

Isaac: Este fue una intro de mi vida, esto es solo un comienzo que dará el comienzo ahora que es mi vida, espero poder enamorarme de la chica correcta, y ser correspondido, no lo que el señor Leach pueda cumplir su promesa y yo su msion.

-Así que es un muérdago sabes que significa. Preguntaba Isaac sonrojado

-Debo pedir dulce o truco. Decía Leni algo confundía

-Jajaja casi casi, yo pediré algo dulce.

Leni: ¿Qué cosa?

Isaac: tus labios...


	25. Epilogo (temp 1)

_**Pos capitulo**_

-sí, así es Eva, Isaac se acaba de ir, no se fue antes como dijo si claro te mantendré informado. Decía una voz solloza, que estaba mirando varias fotos de Leni Loud, lo único que se veía de él era una sonrisa de terror una sombra decía eso mientras estaba sentado en su computadora viendo videos de contenido para adultos.

¨Lo siento amigo, sé que te interesa, pero yo, tengo que un sueño que cumplir¨.

_**Aclaraciones/Dudas/Confirmaciones**_

Esta es el final de la primera temporada que consiste parte de la primera temporada 1 de The Loud House que parecen capítulos antes del 2016, descuiden como dije los capítulos trataran de tener un orden en el que se respetara la historia original, pero tomado una inspiración para hablarla con mi historia.

*La primera temporada ocurre en el 2015 hasta finales de este año.

*La segunda temporada habla del 2016-2017, primera y segunda temporada de The Loud House.

*La relación de entre Isaac y Leni será desarrollada a su tiempo pero se imaginaran a su final debió con la boda,

*Pues poco a poco veremos cómo Leni se casara con su chico ideal, en este caso vemos como Chaz obtendrá a la chica que será Isaac después de aquel futuro muy lejano

*Lincoln, tendrá mas protagonismo, claro veremos el futuro con las chicas que saldrá aquel joven albino

*Como se hicieron novios Bobby y Lori.

*La relación de Chris y Cristal. La aprecian de Evaristo el hermano mayor de los Navarrete

*El pasado de Isaac antes de llegar a royal Woods, y lo que es su relación con Yasser e Idaly así como la de sus amigos.

*Habrá algún traidor en los amigos de Isaac que está dando información apersonas que no debe mientras solo disfruta este final y continua con la siguiente parte. La temporada 2


	26. Final de la temporada 1

Final del capítulo y Prologo al final de temporada

Cristal entra al cuarto de Isaac, con ganas de contar la noticia pero a su vez preocupada.

-Isaac, oye necesito contarte algo.

-Si dime que se te ofrece.

-Veras escuche hablar a mis papas y aseguran que Evaristo vendrá para las vacaciones.

Isaac al escuchar eso entro en un tras mental.

-Rayos Evaristo aun no olvido lo que el tío Tobías me dijo:

((Recuerdo de una plática))

Tío Tobías: no le diremos a nadie sobre esto, no quiero preocupar a mi hermano por lo que te paso, ni a Eva por lo que te paso Eva.

Isaac: demonios debo de solucionar esto, recuerdo la discusión que tuve con Nate por lo que hubiera hecho aquel primer hijo.

Sumando que aún no le he dicho a nadie sobre el pleito que tuve, necesito solucionar este problema, lo bueno es que se me abrió una ventana.

Salió en el trance mental

Isaac: bien Cristal, me ganaste las palabras de la boca yo también tentó algo que contarles.

¿He? ¿Qué es primito?

Primero, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre este pleito, nadie en la escuela hablara de la madriza que me pusieron porque no llamo la atención por ser peleonero.

Cristal: no, no puedo además no me parece justo que te hallan lastimado así y no pude hacer algo yo

Interrumpe Isaac

No se te olvida que mantuve el secreto por más de un mes de la broma que le harías a las Loud, permite que chica injustas salieran con las suyas pero te protegí. Te lo pido haz lo mismo por mí.

Cristal: yo, yo, yo, está bien no puedo creerlo me haz extorsionado

Isaac no le justaba ser santiaguista pero era necesario, claro cristal no tenía mucho que hacer.

Isaac: lo segundo...

Es que mama me había dicho hace días que si me gustaría regresar a ciudad Juárez para pasar las vacaciones allá. Le había respondido que si antes de sufrir el accidente por lo que no había tenido tiempo para decírtelo.

Isaac mintiendo pero tratando de jugar y poder estafar para evitar algún pleito con Evaristo.

Cristal: me lo imagine te queda un mes para estar aquí, se me hace raro, ellos te mandaron para acá y ahora te piden que regreses no se me hace justo.

Isaac: lose, pero yo tampoco entiendo.

Cristal sollozando teniendo ganas de llorar, Isaac la toma de las manos y este viéndola a los ojos le dice:

-Oye sabes algo la razón de ¿porque estoy aquí?

-Te contare esta triste historia.

Isaac le termino de contar los motivos por los que lo mandaron a vivir a Detroit por cosa de la vida sus tíos se mudaron y termino viviendo en Royal Woods.

Así que ahora entiendes gracias al señor Lauchas estoy aquí pero también porque tengo que irme y regresare, puede que sea así solo en vacaciones pero necesito terminar la preparatoria aquí.

Cristal se había sorprendido de lo que había escuchado y cambio su sonrisa abrazándolo.

-Te quedas un mes más aprovecharemos el tiempo por ahora debes descansar.

Cristal se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando se detuvo.

-Una cosa más Isaac, tu secreto está bien guardado.

Isaac sonrió al saber que su prima lo iba a proteger. Este al día siguiente se acercó al cuarto de su primo para poder verlo. Toc, toc, se escuchaba la puerta ser tocada.

Nate: ¿Quién es?

Isaac: juan

Nate: ¿Que Juan?

Isaac: el que te robo el pan. He lo pillas Jajaja

Nate viendo a su primo algo molesto ya que no se habían visto desde el sábado en la noche del Halloween.

Isaac: oye no enserio, quería verte como estar no había tenido la posibilidad de verte como sigues.

Nate: quitando el hecho de la pierna rota, el brazo enyesado y del ojo izquierdo Morano. Heee no me quejo.

Isaac: es mi culpa lo siento soy el responsable.

Nate: no exageres, como íbamos a saber que Taylor y si pandilla nos iba acorralar.

Isaac: eso será asunto para otra ocasión ahora necesito decirte algo.

Isaac le empezó a contar sobre la visita de Evaristo, del accidente que tuvo el y su tía, así como mantener el secreto a Eva de todo lo sucedido. A lo que Isaac durante la cena estaban los 5 ahí aprovecho la oportunidad de decirle a toda su familia de que por vacaciones se ira a Juárez y esperaba regresar y ser recibido, la familia se dio un gran abrazo prometiéndose disfrutar el último mes que les quedaba juntos antes del fin de año. Pensando en cómo reaccionaría Leni, esta es la chic que le ha encantado la compañía de Isaac


	27. Capitulo 13 Nos volvemos a ver

La segunda temporada estaba prevista en publicarse cada viernes, a partir del 17 de abril del 2020 y cada viernes se subirí capítulos.

Debido a la pandemia del Covid-19, el mundo está en alerta amarrilla, por el ser no vivo (coronavirus), se adelantara para el entretenimiento del fanfic.

El día 23 de Marzo se subirá el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada así como los siguientes capítulos junto con sus fechas de salida.

Domingo 23 de Marzo 2X01 Lunes 24 de Marzo 2X02 Viernes 27 de marzo 2X03 Martes 31 de Marzo 2X04

Del 1 de Abril al 15 de Abril capítulos 5-15

Ese es un propósito y un objetivo personal para publicar los capítulos de este fanfic.

**Temporada 2 2016**

**Capítulo 13 1X02**

**¨Hasta que te volví a ver¨**

**Enero del 2016**

Las vacaciones de invierno han terminado, un nuevo año empezó, navidad se dejó atrás, ahora esa emoción de poder disfrutar la fiesta con la familia cambia a de regreso a la escuela a comenzar un nuevo semestre.

La familia Loud se prepara para un sábado normal en la casa más ruidosa de toda Royal Woods, Lincoln Loud se despertó para poder desayunar.

-Ah sábado, saben que significa, así es, día de relajación, podre y a comprar mi historieta nueva y hoy no habrá hermanas molestas.

En eso sale Lincoln ve el pasillo estando luan contando sus chistes con el señor cocos mientras intentaba hacer reír a Lana, a lo que ella hacia un gesto de desesperación, al cruzar por el pasillo se topó a otras de sus hermanas siendo Lynn y luna la deportista estaba ejercitando mientras que la roquera estaba sonando su guitarra para que hiciera ejercicio, del otro lado vio a la chica más inteligente con la más caprichosa siendo lisa con lola, la gemela alargaba de su belleza mientras insultaba a la científica, la otra le explicaba lo que consistía la belleza científicamente y que sus probabilidades de triunfar siendo modelo es muy poca.

Lincoln se alegraba al ver a sus 6 hermanas, mientras que faltaban 4 de sus hermanas, antes de irse al baño vio el cuarto de las hermanas mayores, donde estaba Lori con el celular hablando con su galán Bobby alegrándose que ha iniciado un nuevo año con nuevo propósitos.

-Lincoln: Lori, ¿Dónde está Leni?

Lori: en primera no entres a mi cuarto, y en segunda literalmente nose donde se encuentra ella.

Ella está viendo la ventana.

Decía una voz fría atrás espantando al albino y a la rubia. Los 2 Louds se espantaron al escuchar la gótica, pero después reaccionaron de lo que dijo, fueron directo a buscar a la rubia de vestido color Aqua, viéndola, estaba en la ventana de la sala estaba cargando a las hermanas más pequeña de las Loud siendo Lily que ya tenía más de 10 meses o menos. Estaba sentada en el sofá viendo el árbol, Lincoln la veía pero mientras se quedaba pensando de lo que paso.

Lori golpea a Lincoln.

-Ve y literalmente discúlpate con ella.

Lincoln: ya voy no puedes dejar de golpearme.

Lincoln a Leni:

-Hola Leni, veo que sigues viendo a que llegue verdad.

Leni: te interesa, no importa después de lo que hiciste.

Lincoln: eso era una metáfora, cuando regreses esperara a que lo recibas.

**Flashback**

_Durante el invierno del 2015 Isaac mando un regalo, en el que era una gran caja con varios regalos. En esa caja había una petición de su amigo que se reunieran para abrirlo. Se reunieron en casa de Thomas donde acudieron Chaz, Chris, Nate y Cristal que habían traído el regalo desde su casa, aunque también 3 Loud fueron a ver el regalo, siendo estos Leni esta tenía la sudadera roja que Isaac se la había prestado, Lincoln y la pequeña Lily._

_Estas 7 personas se reunieron para abrir el regalo, Leni veía como Chris y Cristal se tomaban de las manos, esta Leni le gustaría estar a su con un chico, en especial Isaac que había desarrollado con li da amistad o al menos hasta ahí la habían dejado de la última vez. En la caja había una nota tras al abrirlo Nate la leyó:_

_"Queridos amigos, y Chaz (emoji de sacar lengua), espero que estén los 8 personas que he pedido reunir, (creo que Robert no), lo hago con motivos de un gran saludo, espero que se hayan pasado una linda navidad, dentro de unos días será año nuevo después 3 semanas poder regresar cuando regresemos a la escuela quiero decirles que les mando presentes como un detalle de mi para ustedes"._

_Nate: Fin de la primera cita, ahora dice que pasen al mencionar su nombre y su leer lo que dice._

_Thomas: yo lo hare, en primero es Cristal_

_Le da un marco con una fotografía de ella, el y su hermano._

_Dice: "Querida prima esta foto la tome el día del baile para que recuerdes lo hermosa que estés y no olvides que la gente que te quiere se sacrificaría por ti."_

_Thomas el siguiente es para Robert, pero no está, así que pasamos con Chris:_

_"Este escudo del capitán américa es para celebrar la guerra civil, y con eso puedes proteger a mi prima"._

_Nate: me toca el siguiente es para Lincoln; "Querido albino toma esta historieta del chapulín colorado, un héroe con un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho."_

_Nate: sigue Chaz; "Mi querido amigo gordito, debí de enviarte una ensalada pero sé que te gusta estar a la moda, así que te mando una camisa de tu talla rayada azul con verde"._

_Thomas: el que sigue era tú y después yo._

_Nate: le lo mío y yo leeré lo tuyo._

_Thomas: para Nate; "nuestra abuela tola te manda este Buzz Ligtheyear era tuyo cuando era niño y ante de que se fueran._

_Nate: para Thomas. Este es una figura del caballero oscuro regresa. Consérvala bien._

_Cristal agarra el último regalo su carta y la empieza a leer_

_Para Lily y Leni:_

_-Lily esta es una manta de color morado ya que si juntas rojo y agua da morado tu hermana Leni es Aqua pero significa agua y el agua es azul, es una combinación._

_-Mientras que tu Leni no te doy nada._

_Todos se asombraron del comentario de Isaac, Leni por un segundo se quedó en shock._

_Pero cristal siguió leyendo:_

_No es necesario que te de algo más, no eres materialista, para mi mejor amiga ya le he dado algo más, mi amiga te he dado mi cariño y mi sudadera roja, ahora espero a llegar y que esperes mi llegada en ese árbol donde está el hilo rojo._

Presente

Leni separa del sofá para irse.

Lincoln: ¿A dónde vas?

Leni: voy al centro comercial linky,

Lincoln: espera, ¿No quieres que Lori te lleve?

Leni no quiso escuchar a su hermano por lo que decidió irse. Ya en el centro comercial Leni se estuvo paseando por los locales hasta toparse en una tienda de ropas a Robert. Leni se acerca a saludarlo.

Leni: ¿Ro, Robert?

Robert: o es Leni Loud, que te trae por aquí chica.

Robert es de esas personas que siempre ha considerado a Leni bonita pero tonta

Leni: quería sentirme Bien por eso vine aquí, además quería saber si sabes de Isaac.

Robert: no, bueno después de que me dijeron que me mando un regalo no he sabido, apropósito no se supone que viene en unos días.

Leni: se supone que vendría a mi casa y me esperaría en el hilo rojo.

Robert: a si el famoso hilo rojo en el árbol y ahora que no está que harás.

Al escuchar eso del amigo gay Leni solo se quedó pensando en lo que paso al inicio de año.

En la casa Loud alguien toca, Leni abre la puerta resultando ser un chico diciendo que le mandaron un fuegos artificiales de parte de Isaac Navarrete a la familia Loud.

Leni se emocionó porque Isaac mando algo para todos los Loud en seguida le dijo a su hermanos para poder celebrar el año nuevo, las hermana se divertían viendo los colores que salían tras las explosiones. Mientras que el albino Loud tenía el cohete más grande y lo quería prender para sorprender a sus hermanas sacándolo de la caja y preparándolo para encenderlo, este salí tras la reacción del calor después de quemarse siendo impulsado llegando hasta arriba cuando las chicas lo vieron creyeron que iba estallar pero en eso empezó a dar curvas al punto de caer en picada dirigiéndose con ellas empezaron a correr dispersárseos este se dirigía a Leni pero Lincoln salió corriendo tumbándola al suelo evitando que el cohete le diera pero explota al impactarse con el pino que sembraron meses atrás, el pino entro en llama teniendo que ser apagado, entre las cenizas Leni observo que el hilo rojo que Isaac le había dejado, por lo que al verlo empezó a llorar y salió corriendo a su cuarto, mientras que todas sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo a Lincoln que este se sentía mal por lo que paso.

Leni estaba viendo ropa con Robert, Robert le había dicho a Leni que después de la paliza que recibieron, se alejó pero Isaac le marcaba para hablar al principio se negó pero al final acepto la llamada. Empezaron a platicar resolviendo sus diferencias, Robert le contaba eso a Leni porque la veía triste al recordar a Isaac pero él le dijo a ella que siempre ha sido muy alegre y eso es lo que él siempre le ha gustado de la rubia. Ella sonrió por un segundo se agarró su sudadera roja apretándola pero eso le caen sus gafas lo que no le permite ver bien, solo be un hilo creyendo que era telaraña de una araña

Leni: aaaah! Una araña

Esta salta brincando del susto yéndose para atrás agarrando al chico que tenía atrás suyo, sin darse cuenta le quita los anteojos, esta abre los ojos lo primero que ve es la sonrisa de Isaac.

El chico latino había regresado a lo que decidió ir a saludar a su mejor amiga, estando pegado ambos se sonrojaron pero Leni confundida voltea donde esta Robert y ahora estaba Lincoln ellos 2 sonríen al ver a Leni e Isaac juntos, ambos asintieron la cabeza señalando que si es verdad y que estaba planeado. Leni solo vuelve abrazar Isaac, mientras que este le da un beso en la meguilla.

Lincoln: oye entonces tú ya sabias de esto.

Robert: Por eso te pedí que me dijeras cuando Leni iba irse al centro comercial, el me pidió que te preguntara.

Lincoln: que buen plan. Leni estaba triste pero ahora la veo como antes la chica linda y alegre que es.

Robert: hace 2 días que regreso y quería verla, por lo que hablo conmigo para hacer esta sorpresa.

Isaac y Leni se abrazaban con cariño siendo interrumpido por Nate y Cristal.

Nate: Isaac nos tenemos que ir podemos dejar a Leni su hermano y a Robert por si quieres.

Isaac asentando con la cabeza y se fueron por su rumbo dejando a Robert llegando a la casa de los Loud Isaac pidió quedarse un rato con Leni. A Nate no le pareció pero Cristal estuvo de acuerdo así que se fueron para dejar a Isaac en la casa Loud, estando ahí Isaac se acercó al árbol.

Leni: yo lo siento no pude mantener mi promesa.

Isaac la vio toco con su mano el hombro y le sonrió.

Mientras que Lincoln entro a la casa estaba Lori, Luan, Lucy y lisa ella hablando con Bobby mientras que las otras 3 leía libros de sus temas favoritos.

Lori: porque vienes con esa sonrisa Lincoln.

Lincoln: le di a Leni el mejor regalo de navidad atrasado.

Las chicas vieron a la ventana y como Isaac abrazaba con cariño a Leni, muchachas de las hermanas siempre han tenido el miedo de que Leni no se pueda defender y que los muchachos intenten abusar de ella, pero con Isaac no es así, ellas le tienen confianza al latino.

Lori: Literalmente lo hiciste bien hermano.

Lincoln: Lo sé si me permiten estará arriba leyendo mi comic.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que puedas leer en ropa interior en pleno invierno

_**Flashback**_

_Ciudad Juárez invierno 2015_

_Isaac había ido al correo para dejar el paquete que llegaría a royal Woods después de navidad. Decidió ir al cementerio a saludar viejas cara, estando en un barandal una chica se le acercó. _

_-Así que aquí estabas, recibí la notificación de que llegaste a la ciudad pensé que no volverías. _

_Isaac no la veía apretando sus puños. _

_-¿Para qué me hablaste? Decía la chica cambiando de actitud siendo seria ahora._

_Isaac solo la volteo a ver y se dirigió a ella_.

**Fin del flashback**

Horas después de la ida a la casa Loud

Llega Isaac afuera de la casa de sus tíos su segundo hogar si se podría decir, Isaac con sus maletas veía la puerta alegrado dio un suspiro abrió la puerta entrando se dirigió a las escaleras pero:

-Así que tú eres mi primo Isaac.

Una voz desconocida para el pero que al mismo tiempo se quedó pensando, quedo en shock teniendo los ojos abiertos volteo lentamente para ver quién era esperando que no era la razón por la que se fue de royal Woods, un problema que no quería hacerse responsable. Era su primo, Evaristo, hermano de Nate y de Cristal, el mayor de ellos de 20 años.

Evaristo: tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Continuara…

**Aclaraciones:**

Evaristo joven universitario de 20 años la misma edad que Zaira (la prima materna de Isaac) menor que Aarón hermano mayor de Isaac, siendo Evaristo el hijo del tío Tobías hermano mayor del papa de Isaac.

En este capítulo no hablo Isaac quería hacer un capitulo sin tanto protagonismo del protagonista.

A partir de ahora se mencionaran más capítulo de la primera temporada de Loud House siendo un cambio a la historia que conocemos de la serie.

Iniciamos 2015, espero que esta segunda temporada continúe hasta el final de la primera.

Si se preguntan si habrá flashback y Flashforward de lo que pasó, pasara como estos temas:

*A partir de ahora se manejan fechas para que se den una idea de los acontecimientos, y como cambian el orden de los capítulos trasminados por Nickelodeon pero siendo congruentes con una historia lineal

*Liberty la vecina de Isaac en 2017

*La chica misteriosa quien es, y su historia con nuestro coprotagonista

*Isaac regresa a Juárez 2018

*La boda de Leni y ¨Chaz¨ en 2025


	28. Capitulo 14 A ti te queria encontrar

**Capítulo 14 02X2**

**¨A ti te quería encontrar¨**

**Flashback**

Invierno 2015

_Isaac: Estamos abajo de un muérdago. Sabea que significa _

_Leni: ¿Pedir dulce o truco? _

_Isaac: pues yo voy a pedir algo dulce_

_Leni: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Isaac: tus labios._

_En ese momento Isaac se disponía a besar a su amiga cerrando sus ojos extendiendo sus labios acercándose a la modista, mientras que ella lo veía, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido queriendo hacerlo a lo que ella de igual forma cerro los ojos abriendo la boca acercándose a los labios del latino. Las hermanas Loud desde adentro veía por la ventana como el chico de alguna forma se le declaraba, pero en eso se escucha una camioneta. Era Bancilla, siendo sonado por el señor Lynn._

_Rita: Hola muchachos que están haciendo. _

_Isaac y Leni se despejaron, ambos se sonrojaban. _

_Isaac: Buenas tardes señor y señora Loud. No estamos haciendo nada._

_Leni: No estabas a punto de besarme._

_Isaac se sonrojo aún más por lo que dijo su amiga. Mientras que en la casa Loud se golpeaban sus hermanos por la inocencia de la chica._

_Lynn padre: -¡Que!_

_Rita: eso quiere decir ¿Que son novios?_

_Los dos muchachos se voltearon a ver y sus miradas se despejaron _

_Ambos: heeee, pues._

_Isaac: no sería un buen momento para contestar por..._

_Taxista pitando: Ándale niño que el vuelo sale en una hora._

_-Ya me voy._

_Leni: ya te vas. Decía Leni triste._

_Isaac: te prometo que te veré pronto._

Presente

Leni suspiraba al entrar en la casa Loud, Lori la subió rápidamente para que sus hermanas no se metieran en la plática. Las cuales Lucy, Lisa y Lynn no le agradaban del todo al chico mientras que Luna Luan y Lily le simpatizaban, pero Lincoln lola y lana le daban lo mismo. Lori le pregunto

-Literalmente ¿Quiero saber que paso?

Leni le platicaba lo que sucedió o al menos intento, escuchando todo lo que Leni decía Lori saco la conclusión.

Lori: Bien ya te lo ganaste ahora solo falta tenerlo por un tiempo y después será tuyo. Así lo hice con Bobby.

Leni: ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado con Bobby?

Lori: alrededor de 3 años y dentro de poco 4. Ya será tiempo de que sea mi novio.

Leni no estaba segura ya que la amistad que tenía con Isaac era muy tierna y calidad sentía que no valía la pena arriesgarse por algo más.

Casa Navarrete.

Evaristo e Isaac empiezan a hablar.

Evaristo: solo recuerdo a tu hermano Aarón, pero se nota que te pareces a mi tío Bernabé, me pregunto si el primo Israel será igual que tú.

Isaac lo escuchaba pero estaba nervioso no sabía que pensar empezaba a sudarle las manos secarle la boca al no desviar la mirada de su primo mayor.

Isaac: yo, yo pensé que te habías ido a la ciudad hace una semana. Decía nervioso empezando a temblar.

Evaristo: si, debería estar en mi apartamento, pero quería ver a mi primo después de todo él vive aquí desde hace 5 meses y aunque se fue por un mes supe que regresarías, no me parecería correcto irse sin saludar.

Lo decía tranquilo sin dejar de verlo solo sentado tomando una taza de té caliente pero del suelo agarrado una botella.

Evaristo: ¿Quieres?

Isaac: no gracias soy menor.

Evaristo: me agradas, sabia cuando supe que ibas a venir la verdad no tenía voz ni voto.

Isaac: antes creía que Cristal y Nate no me querían aquí, pero no sabían lo de mí, y fue muy recibido pero hubo diferencias de algo entre Cristal y yo, a Nate le quitaron responsabilidades y eso permitió que se relajara más así que.

Evaristo: se podría decir que ha traído alegría a esta casa...

Isaac: yo, yo no diría eso.

Evaristo: está bien Isaac me alegra que mis hermanos tengan a alguien con quien confiar.

Él se acerca a Isaac lo toca del hombro mientras este lo veía. Isaac lo miro de enfrente dejo el nervio por tranquilidad al poder ver su primo mayor.

En eso Evaristo le dio una bofetada dejándolo rojo, y antes de que reaccionara lo tomo el brazo y lo tiro al suelo apretando con fuerza mientras Isaac quería gritar de dolor.

Evaristo: ni se te ocurra gritar. Ahora que está en el suelo escuchaba con atención porque lo diré una vez.

Isaac apretando sus dientes aguantando el dolor le decía que si a su primo.

Bien primero que nada; eres un idiota, se la razón por la que estas aquí, y créeme si por mi fuera deberías estar en la cárcel, pero el señor Leach no debiste venir aquí, aquí solo ha traído ¨alegría¨, pero también problemas.

Isaac apretándole el brazo con las unas para intentar zafarse. Solo él tuvo que apretar más para que Isaac se doblegará.

-En segundó no fue muy listo lo que hiciste por cristal, en realidad yo no hubiera hecho eso. Como hermano mayor hubiera preferido que sufriera las consecuencias de sus estupideces a sacrificarme por ella.

Isaac se logra liberara antes de responder a la violencia se hace para atrás mientras se agarra el brazo derecho por todo el dolor que tiene.

-Segundó; no conozco a Bobby ni a la familia Loud, pero me entere que te gusta una de ellas, por eso el odio cristal por ella.

Isaac: eso no es cierto.

Evaristo le pone la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-Tercero y cuarto; la estupidez de irte un fin de semana a la ciudad pero regresar a pedir Halloween. A consecuencia de lo segundo llego lo tercero la paliza que Nate sufrió. Mientras que tú te estabas el domingo de regreso le pediste a mi mama que fuera por ti, ocasionando lo cuarto el accidente que la lastimo del brazo.

Isaac: son cosas que pasan no sabía que las llantas.

Evaristo: Cállate, a causa de tu descuido ocasionaste vergüenza a mi hermana haciéndola perder a sus amigas. Ahora a mi hermano lo molestan porque se junta con tus amigos raros y ahora creen que mi papa lastimo a mi mama, ya que esta dice que se cayó de las escaleras pero nadie le cree.

Y finalmente lo último; el huir si te ibas mejor no hubiera regresado. Eres patético. Debes de saber que este es un pueblo chico y todo el mundo se entera re lo que haces, así que si piensas que alguien te traiciono pues no. Solo se corre el rumor y supe lo que paso.

Se abra la puerta en la que está entrando Cristal y Nate.

Cristal: hermano sigues aquí,

Evaristo cambia su humor a uno alegre

Ohh cristal que tal solo quería conocer a Isaac antes de irme. Pero ya lo conozco muy bien.

Cristal: que bien que te caiga bien.

Evaristo: si de lo mejor, Nate recuerda es tu deber hacer que cristal pase su examen de conducir.

Nate: Claro la ayudare pero eso será hasta marzo.

Evaristo: bueno chicos me despido. Te veré pronto primito. Se acerca abrazando y susurrándole en el oído.

-Si algo le pasa a mi familia te mato.

Isaac solo se siguió quedando en shock mientras sostenía su brazo herido viendo como su primo salía de la casa para irse.

-Cristal: se me olvido decirte, bienvenido a casa Isaac.

Nate: Que te paso en el brazo, te lo estas agarrando, te lo lastimaste.

Isaac: si Jajaja que torpe, ahorita estaba cargando mis cosas hice demasiado esfuerzo.

Cristal: Debes de tener más cuidado.

Nate: Déjame ayudarte.

Isaac: No, así está bien iré a mi habitación.

Isaac le lastimaba más que el brazo el orgullo solo pensaba lo que Eva le había dicho en quien confiar.


	29. Capitulo 15 Amor de aventurero

**Capítulo 15 (02x3)**

**Amor de aventurero**

Durante el regreso a clases Isaac se juntó con sus amigos ahora incluyendo a Robert que regresaba a la bola de grupos, a veces estaba también Nate porque le gustaba estar con los chicos así como cristal que le gustaba estar con Chris, aunque a Isaac dudaba de que deberían estar sus primos cercas de él, tratando de seguir las advertencias de Evaristo. Pero al que si le gustaba aunque se la pasaba hablando con su chica era Bobby. Así siguió el tiempo hasta Febrero.

**11 de Febrero**

Isaac: Bien chicos invitare a salir a Leni Loud para este san Valentín, será este domingo así que debo prepararme.

Chaz: deberías salir el sábado por la noche.

Thomas: pues deberías declararte ya, aunque ambos se gustan seria lo correcto pasar un tiempo como novios.

Isaac sonrojado solo miraba a sus amigos para retirarse ya que este se había quedado de acuerdo con Bobby de hacer algo para su cita con Lori, Isaac después de tanta insistencia había logrado convencer a Bobby que se declararan su amor el domingo, la idea que Bobby era, es la de ir al restaurante de la calle Grant Queen, que conecta con la de Stephan Allen. Pero Isaac sabía que ahí es un lugar peligroso cercas de bebidas y combustibles Flip. La idea del latino menor es que la llevara simplemente por una malteada, pero no la de flip si una que está del otro lado de la ciudad, el lado de la calle Oliver Gustin y por Bart Amell.

Bobby acepto la recomendación de Isaac así que durante el trabajo le dio el plan de como conquistarla.

Bobby: He Isaac, veo que estás listo para el 14 de Febrero, me estas ayudando veo que ya lo tienes controlado.

Isaac: siendo sincero nunca he estado con una pareja para esta fecha.

Bobby: he y que hay de Leni

Isaac: yo, yo. Bueno es que la invitare a salir para poder ver si habrá algo más que amistad.

Yo bueno mañana es viernes iré a... Bueno luego te cuento.

A Isaac nunca le ha gustado el día de san Valentín, pero estaba emocionado.

**Flashforward**

**2017 14 de febrero**

Isaac se estaba preparando para su cita de san Valentín.

Cristal: ¿Con quién vas a salir?

Isaac: Jajaja enserio debes preguntar.

Cristal: es que te estas poniendo la corbata, me imagino que volverás a salir con ella. La vez cada 2 fines de semana bien por ti y tu novia.

Isaac: ha pasado un año desde esa cita ella y yo nos queremos.

Días atrás

7 de febrero

Isaac estaba pasando por la casa Loud penando en que comprarle a Leni para salir, en eso estaba cuando viendo que la familia Loud compro kilos de chocolates a lo que dedujo que lo mejor sería comprarle chocolate pero decidió esperarse para el viernes invitarla a salir.

En esos días decidía pasar a caminar mientras olía como horneaban pie a lo que Isaac se acerca por la puerta de la entrada del perro. Estaban Lincoln y Clyde horneando Pie.

Isaac: hola chicos.

Lincoln y Clyde: Hola Isaac.

Isaac: veo que hornean muchos pie, a que se debe.

Lincoln: nos dejaron como proyecto escolar en el que tenemos que hacer nuestro propio negocio

Clyde: y estamos preparando pies.

Isaac: estupendo, y de que los preparan.

Clyde: la idea original iba a ser de chocolate pero se acabaron ahora los haremos...

Lincoln le tapa la boca a Clyde.

Lincoln: es una receta secreta. Lo decía mientras sonría nervioso.

Isaac: está bien ahí que los veré el día de la venta en su escuela.

**Flashforward 2017**

Isaac regreso de la cita con lápiz labial, embarrado en su cara. La estaba esperando Cristal algo molesta.

Cristal: ¿Porque tan tarde?

Isaac: No deberías estar con tu novio.

Cristal: me dejo hace rato a la casa. Además estamos hablando de ti.

Isaac pasa de largo a su prima subiendo las escaleras y sonriendo mientras se agarra la mejilla del beso de su novia.

Presente

Lunes 8 de febrero

Isaac pasa por la escuela primaria viendo a una chica que vendía galletas y al lado ve a sus amigos de 10 y 11 años siendo el albino de 10 y el moreno los cumplió alrededor de inicio de año. Que venden pay a lo que el latino se acercó mientras un señor compraba un pay este lo mordió e instantáneamente lo escupió.

Señor: este pastel sabe a sal y a vinagre.

Mientras que los niños veían como el señor estaba enojado y se entristecían por no saber con tantos pie. Isaac se iba antes de que lo vieran, decidió comprar más galletas.

Miércoles 9 de Febrero.

En la preparatoria Isaac estaba con sus amigos.

Chaz: Chaz les pregunta ¿quieren ir con el gurú de chicas?

Thomas: ¿gurú de chicas? De que hablas.

Chaz: mi hermano dijo que Lincoln Loud el hermano de Leni el que vive con 10 hermanas, dará el secreto de las mujeres para enamorarlas.

Chris: ¿Y eso les servirá para conseguir pareja?

Isaac: tú ya tienes a mi prima. Además ayer los vi vendiendo animales de globos.

Thomas: ¿así?

Chris: ayer estaba en el parque y Luan Loud los estaba haciendo le pedí que hiciera uno para cristal.

Chaz: entonces, dará consejos de como ligar a sus hermanas.

Robert: mejor que de consejos de como ligar a los chicos.

Todos: No.

Thomas: Deberíamos ir, que dices Isaac, a lo mejor da un consejo de como enamorar a Leni.

Isaac: ahmmmm está bien.

Ya en la escuela primaria los chicos y una multitud de hombres iban a pedir consejo a Lincoln el que se hacía llamar el gurú de las chicas.

Isaac: Es enserio chico por tener 10 hermanos no lo hará conocedor de las chicas.

Chris: dile eso a Nate y al hermano de Chaz.

Isaac: ¿Nate?

Nate: hola chicos, van a pedir consejos al gurú de las chicas (lo decía mientras intentaba no reír)

Isaac: no, a poco tu sí.

Nate: no. solo veo como Lincoln usa tu bata.

Isaac: Mí que, espera mi bata es blanca y la que está usando es naranja.

Nate: Le dije que la podría limpia.

Isaac viendo a su primo con una cara de odio.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-A lo mejor te da un consejo gratis.

Chaz: bien hermano así que ya sabes Chaz te recomienda seguir el consejo si quieres impresionar a esa chica tendrás que ponerle una rana en su cabeza.

Isaac: Dios hasta donde escuche da puros consejos de lo que les gusta a sus hermanas.

Thomas: solo un niño se creería eso.

Nate: o un tonto.

Mientras decía eso Lincoln seguía dando consejos.

-Las flores con agua le alegraran el día

Eso repetía el entrenador de física mientras que los chicos solo lo observaban.

Domingo 14 de febrero

El día de san Valentín en 2 casas donde sale el sol iluminando y radiando las casas 2 en royal Wood y una en la gran ciudad.

La primera en la casa Loud un chico de entre 10 a 11 años sale de su habitación tras escuchar los gritos de sus hermanas alteradas por recibir cartas de san Valentín el Sábado y por correspondencia especial un Domingo. Lincoln no podría creer la cantidad de cartas que recibían sus hermanas desde Lisa la más inteligentes pasando por las 2 gemelas una de chicos con los que al ensuciaba con ellos y la otra de niños que admiran la belleza de lola. Siguiendo por la deportista y la gótica en la que sus compañeros de los deportes como la gente gótica que se junta con ella. También la roquera y la bromista ambas de sus fans respectivamente. La mayor de las Loud recibía cartas y por más que ese día saldría con su chicos especial por unas malteadas se emocionaba por tener mu has cartas de su grado. Pero la que se llevaba ese premio era su hermana menor Leni que despertó algo apagada más de lo normal sin ganas de hacer nada ni de escribir ninguna carta alguien, solo esperaba que aquel amigo especial tocara la puerta y le entregara un ramo de flores con alguna carta, o tan solo lo primero, pero deseaba más un beso de aquel chico que tanto se lo sido imposible besarlo.

La segunda casa es la de los Navarrete donde después de una cita larga entre Chris y Cristal esta invito a dormir a su casa al chico, durmiendo en el sofá, Isaac recordando lo que paso antes de despertarse en la madrugada se acordó de su recuerdo/sueno

Recuerda que el día que fue a la casa Loud.

Isaac escucho a una voz mujer diciendo que él fue el de la idea a decirle a Lincoln sobre el gurú, a lo que salió corriendo pero este viendo había un chico encapuchado que le susurraba algo a aquella chica mientras sonreía al verlo que sería perseguido. Tomando lo que dijo su primo y Thomas de quien confiar, era posible de que alguien lo trata de quemar. Pudiera quemar a su familia tal y como dijo su primo que el provocaría.

Estando en shock afuera de una puerta recordando lo antes mencionado decidió tocar y auto verse para ver si esta vestido para la ocasión, tenía una camisa de vestir larga de color morado, un pantalón negro con sus zapatos bien voleados con el cabello peinado gel para verse mejor y una docena de rosas. El chico se animó y decidió tocar la puerta esperando que la chava que sería su Valentín le abriera. El chico espero por mucho tiempo pero había decidido tocar. Alguien abrió la puerta salió alguien para recibirlo siendo Lalo el perro de los Casas grandes.

Isaac: ya Lalo ya me babeaste, todo, Lalo abajo.

El perro obedeció y se sentó, mientras alguien lo recibía.

-Así que ere tú, llegas temprano.

Era Carl el segundo hermano de Carlota, quien quitaba a Lalo de encima y lo hacía pasar para gritar que Isaac había llegado, recibido por todos los Casagrande a cada uno lo saludo hasta esperar a carlota.

Rosa: y bien muchacho a donde te la piensas llevar.

Héctor: ¿te la vas a robar al estilo Jalisco?

Isaac: jejeje no señor nos iremos a royal Wood la voy a llevar a un restaurante. Claro si ustedes me lo permiten.

Señor Casagrande: en mi libro dice que san Valentín fue ejecutado como un Martin tras juntar a una pareja encarcelado.

La señora Casagrande le tomaba fotografías

-Owww donde esta nuestra hija, te vez guapo.

-Mama me lo van a espantar. Decía Carlota.

Ella vestida de un vestido largo rosado con un listo rojo mientras lápiz labial rojo número 57, zapatos con tacón de color rojo su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, al verla Isaac le empezó a latir el corazón a una velocidad fuera de lo común tal vez no había relacionado una amistad como la de Leni y por eso aquel chico tomo la decisión de haber correspondido el sí que le había mandado tras el error.

-Isaac: yo, yo wow, Carlota estas hermosa, eres un Ruby hecho carne

Carlota: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiere decir este muchacho tú te vez como el elemento Rubidio pero en estabilidad de formar una cristalización permitiendo crear Ruby.

Isaac: es un alcalino del grupo 1A, siendo el elemento...

Cj a Carlota: veo que conseguiste un novio igual de nerd que papa.

Carlota: cállate él no es mi novio

Carl: Lastima que no es tan varonil como yo hermana.

Carlota: ¡Tu devuélveme mi colonia!

Por lo que al irse su chofer personal era Nathaniel ya que él no tenía con quien pasarlo acepto la oferta de Isaac de llevarlo a por Carlota llevarlos a su cita y dejarla.

Nate: señor Navarrete señorita Casagrande su auto los espera.

Isaac: muchas gracias caballero.

Ya en el restaurante Isaac y carlota aunque ambos se sentían incomodos empezaban a hablar y ponerse al corriente sobre todo lo que paso aquel día desde su despedida y de aquel beso dado por la latina.

Isaac: oye, entonces dime, que significado tenía el besarme aquel día.

Carlota solo lo miro con pasión desviando a su mirada sonrojaba movía los cubiertos. Tratando de responder.

-yo bueno no te agradecí por cantar conmigo aquel día, además Ronnie Anne te insistía que te gustaba.

Isaac tragando saliva agarrándose el cuello de su camisa apretada.

-Bueno yo... Ya sabes, ella decía eso, porque me fastidiaba y al verte lo hermosa que estas pues.

Carlota: espérame estoy escribiendo eso en mi celular, me perfil dirá "O sea chavo guapo apantallado por mi belleza".

Isaac: ¿gua guapo?

Carlota Jajaja si muchos dirían que tu aspecto físico no te metería en esa categoría pero he visto que eres un chico alegre y optimista, aparte mi inteligente que me recuerda a mi papa.

Decía eso mientras sollozaba.

Isaac: wow me sorprende que una chica tan linda diga eso de mí.

Mejor hablemos de nosotros.

Carlota: ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Isaac le empezaba a realizar preguntas sobre ella. Esta le contestaba y de igual forma aun interés preguntaba al chico las cosas que a su interés quería saber entre las cosas que hablaban era sus sueños, sus planes de estudio las cosas que le gustan vivir en la ciudad así se iban hasta el término de la noche.

Mientras que Leni estaba sentada comiendo helado llega Lori acercándose dándole una carta.

Lori: recibiste muchas cartas tan siquiera lee una de tus admiradores.

La carta decía: para Leni Loud con un corazón.

Un año después

Vemos a esos chicos de hace un año ahora como una pareja disfrutando su día de enamorados.

Mesero: Aquí tienen la cuenta puedo servirle algo más a la dulce pareja.

Isaac: seria todo para mí y para mi dulce catrina de mole.

Carlota: nada así está bien mi charro.

Isaac: bueno entonces te dejaré a tu casa.

Carlota: pues ya tienes carro, no será como hace un año con nuestro chofer

Ambos: Jajajajaja

2016

Dejando a carlota hasta la ciudad afuera de su edificio

Carlota: supongo que no te gustaría entrar, te tienes que ir.

Isaac: si bueno espero que te allás divertido porque me gusto esta cita.

Carlota: igual yo

Isaac: bueno me tengo que ir.

En eso que Isaac le dio la mano a lo que esta la extendió pero en un acto de confusión Isaac le toca la mejilla con sus manos

Isaac: o al diablo.

Isaac beso con pasión a carlota y este le respondió el beso, sus labios se cruzaron rosando moviéndolo con pasión.

2017

Isaac y carlota se terminan de besar.

Isaac: nada como el primer beso.

Carlota: cálmate si a cada vez que te veo tienes la oportunidad de que tus labios toquen los míos. Bueno me tengo que ir

2016

Isaac y Nate llegan a la casa los recibe cristal algo molesta.

Cristal: entonces al final a quien invitaste.

Isaac: alguien.

Cristal: ¿y que Nate porque lo acompañaste?

Nate: de que hablas yo solo lo traje.

Cristal: aquí fue algo y voy averiguar qué es lo que apesta.

Nate a Isaac: no le dijiste verdad

Isaac: algún día lo sabrá pero hoy no es el momento.

2017

Isaac llega entrando cerrando la puerta con silencio y tratado de subir, pero en eso alguien en la sala prende la luz, resultando ser cristal.

Cristal: y bien, estabas con tu novia verdad.

Isaac: si así es, porque, celosa.

Cristal: no me vengas con tus tonterías, si te enteraste de los rumores que dicen

Isaac solo veía a su prima con curiosidad.

-Se cree que Leni Loud se interesa por tu amigo Chaz.

Isaac al oír esto apretó sus puños y sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto.

Recordando lo que su novia le decía

-donde te vez en un año.

-Contigo.

2018

A carlota en su casa en la ciudad. Mientras que Bobby lo espera pues este vivía ahí mientras que su novia Lori en los departamentos pero por esa ocasión se dejó en royal Woods para apoyar a su hermana junto con su novio.

Bobby: lo siento hermano, no sabía que Lori iba a traer a Leni y que esta iba a traer a...

Isaac: na no importa lo bueno es que pude pasar rato con mi novia.

Carlota: eres tan tierno nose como pudo perderte.

Isaac: no es necesario amor yo soy feliz contigo.

Carlota: de igual modo.

Ambos se besan

Bobby: buagg que empalagosos

Isaac: Jajaja muy buena oye por cierto feliz 2do aniversario con el Napoleón.

Bobby: gracias mi nena y yo somos felices juntos. Igual para ustedes.

Carlota: no nos hicimos novios hasta mucho después y espero que seguiremos. ¿No es así amor?

Isaac sonriendo si así será.

2019

Una chica espera en un restaurante viendo a la ventana alguien corriendo, resultando ser Isaac vestido con un traje elegante.

Isaac: lo siento Idaly por llegar tarde

Idaly: no te apures, sé que es raro que llegues tarde.

Isaac: uff por eso me encantas ya que eres comprensible

Idaly: bueno si todo para mi viejo amigo

Isaac: si para tu ex.

Idaly: ash y dale con eso.

Isaac: bueno demos un brindis por ti y por mí. Para que podamos regresar por una amistad y algo más.

Idaly: salud.

Isaac: veremos qué pasa en un año.

2020

Aquella chica llamada Idaly, estaba sentada en el mismo restaurante de hace un año el mesero se le acercó.

-Disculpe señorita ¿le retiro la copa?

-Si por favor puede traerme otra.

-ya ha bebido 5, ¿Está todo bien? , no esperaba a su chico, ya sabe el que hace año se estaba divirtiéndose

Idaly: me encantaría pero él no volverá jamás.

La chica empezaba a llorar tirando su cara en la meza mientras el mesero se retiraba y veía que en su hombro derecho tenía un moño negro a lo cual supuso de lo que habría pasado por aquel chico

Continuara


	30. capitulo 16 Hala victoria

**Capítulo 16 (4X02)**

**¨Hala Victoria¨**

El tiempo ha pasado y es notorio por el clima en royal Woods es el único lugar en Michigan que a diferencia de Detroit la mayor parte del año hace está haciendo frio, el periodo de invierno es corto en este pueblo y por ejemplo desde a finales de febrero se podría decir que la primavera ya comienza.

Isaac se encuentra en la canchas de futbol, entrenando para formar parte del equipo loca los gallos Bravos de Royal Woods de la "3era" división de EEUU, siendo en realidad la Asociación de futbol soccer Americana Estatal. (AFSAE), un equipo para el inicio de una nueva temporada.

-Navarrete. Decía el entrenador del equipo

-¡Si señor! Corriendo iba Isaac acercándose al entrenador para hablar con él.

-Póngase de medio central defensivo.

-Si señor quiere central izquierda, derecha o todo el centro para mí.

-Buena pregunta, quiero verlo como se maneja en todo el centro.

-Señor sí señor.

Isaac se puso atrás del centro enfocado en recuperar los balones perdidos del equipo en la parte trasera o en su defecto cuando el equipo rival iba al ataque jugaba como otro defensa central, si iban por las bandas Isaac intentaba brincar en el centro para sacarlo. Llega el asistente del entrenador hablar con el

-Oiga Entrenador Valdés, ¿Cree que ese chico tenga potencial?

Entrenador Valdés: te seré sincero Dónovan ese chico sabe lo que hace, pero no tiene la condición es más para jugar un rato y que su 100% lo de, de un jalón, además esta alto solo le falta musculatura.

Paso el tiempo la prueba había terminado Isaac estaba entre los 25 selecciones, son 25 seleccionados los cuales 2 de ellos se quedan de reserva junto con otros 5 chicos para formar un equipo de 23 y 7 de reserva.

Isaac aunque estaba en el equipo el muchacho termino como banca, a lo que al principio lo desanimo se alegró el formar parte del equipo. Los muchachos se reunían para entrenar y poder practicar las técnicas, cuando llego el momento de formar el dorsal de la camiseta la cual a petición del chico le dieron el número 1, muy extraño pero Isaac pidió aquel numero aunque debería de ser el portero, los 2 porteros eran 12 y 23, mientras que los reservas no poseían numero hasta debutar.

En un sábado para ser más exacto el primer sábado del mes de marzo tuvieron su primer juego y aunque Isaac no había jugado fue a celebrar la primera victoria de su equipo.

Recuerdo

Isaac jugaba en diversos equipos de futbol desde los 6 hasta los 14 en donde jugaba de diversos posiciones porque él siempre ha sabido saber todo.

Fueron al centro comercial en el cual estaban al lado de la comida mientras desde lejos observaba la tienda de ropa en la que estaba Leni y Lori comprando ropa. Isaac se sentía apenado porque después de su cita con carlota se mantenía a distancia con su Loud favorita, pero el sentimiento de culpa lo perseguía sin contar de que por más buena persona sea Leni ella no se había molestado tenía la idea de que Isaac le guardaría alto para su cumpleaños que en realidad se acerca uno de sus hermanas siendo la mayor el de Lori. Esta cumplía el 18 de aquel mes para ser principio, faltaban alrededor de 2 semanas, tal vez si se ganaba la confianza de la mayor podría acercarse aún más, pues aquel chico pensaba porque era necesario si se llevaba bien con la menor la bebe Lily y con Lincoln demasiado bien, también estaban las gemelas que como 2 polos opuestos se sentían atraídos por él una por ser ejemplo del trabajo.

Mientras que la gemela lola decía que se parecía el príncipe hecho sapo esperando a encontrar a su princesa para romper el encantamiento, otras de las hermanas con las que podría simpatizar era luan la comediante tanto ella como el tenían la costumbre de hacer malos chistes, chistes sin gracias al que más le venía a la mente el joven Latino era uno que tenía involucrado con perros, mientras que Luna la roquera esta y aquel muchacho le gustaba casi el mismo tipo de Música pero solo el estilo heavy.

Aunque le encantaban los deportes y había convivido con Lynn esta no confiaba del todo en el por los motivos de como otros chicos se han animado a Leni con malas intenciones, pero creía que podría lograr a simpatizar con ella.

Mientras Isaac se intentaba acercar a las hermanas escucho lo que dijo.

-¿Crees que mama está siendo algo ruda con Lincoln por lo de hacer ejercicio? Preguntaba Leni algo preocupada

Lori: calma Leni. Lincoln está en crecimiento le vendrá bien, además al chico necesita algo de disciplina. Cambiando de tema mañana Bobby y yo cumplimos 3 semanas.

Leni: como que, es hermoso ser novia en el día de los enamorados. O sea si están enamorados pues no hay mejor día.

Isaac tras escuchar eso se detuvo para saludarlas debido al miedo del riesgo por la reacción no de Leni ya que este sabía que ella era muy comprensible su preocupación era Lori la hermana sobre protectora.

No hace tiempo algunos días atrás por más de 2 semanas solo se acercaba a Leni hablar de cosas básicas como cualquier amigo, siendo la de que tal su día, si el vestido le quedaba bien, que tal las clases si se sentía lista para los exámenes y cosas así, aquel. Chico se sentía como un conejo buscando a su conejita pero siendo asechado por buitres que no lo permitían acercarse, sus amigas ya no tenían confianza solo por no mandarle carta a veces Isaac se preguntaba si era tontería o por exigencias se creó un pleito.

Antes de que Isaac pudiera darse la vuelta e irse Leni lo vio.

Leni: o Isaac que sorpresa de verte.

Leni saludaba cortésmente a su amigo, mientras Lori le lanzo una mirada de odio.

Isaac: hola chicas, que tal lees va, veo que haces compra de pre primavera.

Leni: si, va iniciar mi etapa favorita en la que se deja el frio a por el calor.

Isaac: si yo a mí me gusta el calor se usa ropa deportiva y además ya empezó la temporada de futbol

Lori: y eso a nosotras que, además porque usas la sudadera que le regalaste a mi hermana.

Leni: esperara Lori, yo le di se sudadera porque él se le olvido la que le sí cuando se fue, además era suya y el rojo le queda bien

Lori: no, no puede ser le viste la cara a mi hermana debí tirar esa sudadera cuando tuve la oportunidad,

Aquel Chico sabía cómo poder librarse del pleito ahora la chica con grandeza de Napoleón tenía una debilidad.

Isaac: ¿O por cierto como vas con Bobby?

Lori sonrojada y enfurecido le responde

-Que te importa.

-Pues él me ha hablo de usted

-Lori ¿cómo qué?

Decía gritando Lori a Isaac

Leni: esa es mi frase

Isaac: como, que te ama Jajaja

Los ojos de Lori empezaron a volveré estrellas por las palabras que dijo del chico amigo de su ahora novio.

Lori: obviamente mi bubu osito y yo seremos felices y nos casaremos.

**Flashforward**

Nos encontramos en el 2022 en la boda de la chica Loud y su novio Santiago, estos nos enamorados iban a contraer matrimonio después de 6 años de novios, aquellos chicos parecían pareja desde mucho antes del lado de la novia estaba sus hermanas mientras que del novio estaba sus primos y el hermano de la novia, estaba sentada su prima, mientras que ella veía a la chica rubia la segunda mayor que sonreía por la pareja, Carlota veía a Leni con odio.

-Tú, me lo quitaste ya no lo podre recuperar por tu culpa ahora ya no está ni conmigo ni contigo, ni con nadie. Al terminar ese pensamiento la chica quería llorar no sabía si llorar por su Isaac, o por su primo que se cazaba.

Fin del Flashforward

Isaac al ver a Lori distraía empezó hablar con Leni.

-Oye Leni pienso que ese vestido te quedara bien

Leni: o gracias, tu pueda te vez bien con tu traje de equipo

Isaac: de hecho son

Antes de que pudiera terminar Leni le respondió

-como que sé que se llama uniforme, si no soy tan tonta como crees.

-Yo no pienso eso al contrario. Creo que eres demasiado inteligente pero de otro modo. Sobre todo bella

-Sí, o sea te lo agradezco

Lori intervino

\- No te ilusiones literalmente hay 5 chavos que saldrán con ella.

¿Como? Decía Isaac en estado de shock sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Leni: no sé si sean 5 chicos pero los aceptos, porque no sé cómo decirles que no, además tu y yo somos amigos no me dijas que estas celoso.

Leni quedo mirando a su amigo confundido e de igual manera esta estaba confundía regularmente no entiende la mayor parte de las cosas pero esta estaba entre no entendía pero tenía la sospecha del porqué, Isaac nunca había subestimado a Leni y su temor es de que ahora está saliendo con una chica, sin que ella se diera cuenta no la estaría engañando por que no mantienen una relación pero en cierta forma si, ya que esta es su mejor amiga pero no contarle todo es de cierto modo es engañarla.

En eso aparece el señor Lynn junto con Lincoln este último iba siendo jalado de la camisa por su padre debido a ser regañado por jugar videojuegos en vez de hacer la caminata con su padre.

Lynn padre: chicas nos vamos, Lincoln se ha metido en problemas.

Leni: bueno Isaac me tengo que despedirme.

Isaac se hacer a Leni uno creía que para un beso de despedida, si fuera así Leni lo deseaba aunque por otro lado no era el momento ya que era casual que apenas se vieran era la conversación más duradera que han tenido por casi un mes, y poco a poco el sentimiento se estaba muriendo haciendo parecer lo que un día pudo ser algo más que amistad solo se quedara en eso amistad.

Isaac: oye Leni harán algo por tu hermana (susurraba al oído)

Leni: o si o sea su cumpleaños es el 38 como que haremos una fiesta.

Isaac: querrás decir el 18.

Leni se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho y por lo que le había respondido

Leni: así ya lo recuerdo es el 18 de este mes si no me equivoco cae el viernes.

Isaac en dentro de 13 días entendido. Me tengo que despedir, por cortesía a tu invitación yo te invito a mi partido del próximo sábado y del que sigue, estás invitada a verme jugar.

Leni: espero ir y espero verte jugar.

-Así que, hasta entonces

-Hasta pronto

Ambos: te veré luego.

Pasaron unos días y mientras Isaac regresaba de sus entrenamientos veía como Lincoln quien había sido metido en un equipo de fútbol americano por obligación de su madre quien estaba preocupada y solo quería ver que hiciera ejercicio y se sintiera sano.

Alrededor de la tarde veía como el albino estaba siendo entrenado por su hermana mayor para prepararlo para el inicio de temporada este tenía un total de 17 semanas de juego sin contar vacaciones de verano, tenía el inicio 26 de marzo (un día después del estreno de Batman V Superman) y si lograrían llegar a la final terminaría en octubre, mientras Isaac cada día veía a Lincoln. Unos días veía como lanzaba el balón a un neumático, otro que salía rodando como una llanta.

Aunque el favorito del latino fue el día en que llego paseando veía a walt (canario de la familia Loud) encima de charles que este estaba dormido encima de su casa patas pa arriba. Mientras que veía a la chica Lynn entrenando al joven Lincoln que se dirigía a patear el balón americano salió corriendo mientras que lo sostenía era Lucy, otra hermana estaba ahí era luna que tocaba un teclado una nota muy similar con el ritmo de jazz, mientras veía que Lincoln antes de patear y hacer un gol de campo Lucy retiro el balón en el último momento a consecuencia hizo que la patada terminara tirándose al suelo por la fuerza que hizo, tumbándolo y terminando en el suelo.

Isaac solo veía y con una gran sonrisa, a su alrededor también estaba charles y walt riéndose por la jugada de Lucy a Charlie que diga a Lincoln.

-Entendí esa referencia.

Los días pasaron, Isaac seguía entrenando para poder ser seleccionado para el partido ya que quería que Leni lo viera jugar, se centraba en la escuela un poco gracias a la ayuda de Thomas podría mantener el promedio mientras que Robert le preparaba su uniforme a decir verdad no era del agrado del latino por su estilo de moda, mientras que a Chaz le agradaba el estilo de moda de su amigo gay aunque no le agradaba los deportes ni verlo ni practicarlos, la gente empezaba a reconocer a Isaac por ser parte del equipo de futbol y eso le gustaría ya que eso llamaría la atención a las chicas.

Isaac estaba buscando ser titular para poder jugar y que Leni lo vea, que se admire del talento, Isaac amaba el fútbol aunque lo que sentía por Leni podía superarlo, debido a que el muchacho se sentía atraído por el futbol pero eso no significaba que la amaba. Durante los entrenamiento se lució el chico él se encargaba de recuperar los balones y darle pases para que el ataque se encargara de meter los goles, claro para el latino también se sentía con las ganas de ir al ataque y meter el amado gol que los futbolistas desean, pero se contenían a atacar solo se centraba en recuperar y si el ataque enemigo avanzaba interceptaba los balones por arriba con la cabeza, abajo ya sea barriéndose o estirando sus piernas debido a que el chico es muy alto por sus piernas lo facilitaba en barrerse y meter las piernas en las jugadas, por otro lado a veces era provocado lo que a consecuencia se barriera sin preocupación si fuera un partido seria amonestado o en peores caso sufriría la tarjeta roja lo que lo llevaría a una expulsión.

El segunda partido de un sábado antes del cumpleaños de Lori se daba, aquel día Isaac seria titular estando en el 11 titular, jugaría su posición MCD en la alineación de su equipo 4 defensas, Isaac como MCD, 2 medios en frente y otros 2 en laterales para acabar con el 11 jugador contando el portero habría 1 delantero enfrente para formar el equipo. Se enfrentarían a un equipo regular pero a Isaac no le importaría ya que en los asientos se encontraba la familia Loud que habían ido a ver a su hija Lynn en un partido de fútbol de su categoría, el muchacho daría todo de si ya que Leni junto con su hermana luan vinieron a ver el partido mientras que los demás Loud se quedaron a ver a la chica deportista de la familia, Isaac saludo de lejos a su amiga y esta respondió el saludo, abajo de ellas estaban un grupo de chicas de su escuela y vieron a Leni

Chica 1: oye Leni tu también vienes a ver a Adam.

Chica 2: obvio amigis que viene a verlo, todas nosotras lo venimos a ver me imagino que también la chica más guapa de la escuela va a ver al chico más guapo.

Leni: hola chicas no, no lo vengo ver a ver Adam vengo a ver popbol

Luan: es futbol

Leni: eso futbol.

Chica 1: pues bueno debes ver algún chico guapo que juga.

Chica 3: el futbol es para atletas que quieren cuidar su cara tan hermosa

Chica 2: como Adam. La chica deba un gran suspiro.

Chica 1, 3 4 y 5: ¡Adam! Lo decían mientras suspiraban y sus ojos tenían forma de corazón.

Luan: Leni, ¿Quién ese tal Adam?

Leni: pues según mis amigas y esa chicas, esta conmigo en la clase que química, está del otro lado de meza si así se llama por lo que puedo juzgar él tiene un bonito cutis.

Luan: por lo que veo es muy cut Jajaja lo pillas.

Leni: ¿cut?

Luan suspiro de que su hermana no había entendido el chiste

Chica 3: oye Adam no es cortante si es lo que insinúas maldita niña.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo o iniciar un pleito el narrador empezó a dar los números.

Narrador con el numero 1 Isaac Navarrete.

Leni: ahí esta, vamos Zack.

Isaac se sonrojo por el error de su amiga y se tapó la cara

Chicas: Jajaja

Chica 2: que tonta ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama.

Chica 4: no es el latino que a cada rato se pela con el equipo de fútbol

Chica 3: ahora se va al soccer se nota que no puede pelear contra ellos míralo está totalmente flaco.

Chica 2: si parece un palo.

Narrador con el número 10 y capitán de los gallos bravos de royal Woods: Adam Beck

Las chicas empezaban a gritar Adam y una que otra gritaba que lo asegún Isaac vio eso y suspiraba le preguntaba a su compañero:

-Es el chico por las que las muchachas van a verlo en los entrenamientos verdad

Defensa #2: si Adam es la cara del equipo, claro no se puede comparar con Jefferson la estrella del equipo.

Jefferson es un muchacho de estatura media con pies rápidos y fuertes portaba el dorsal número 12 y era uno de los laterales.

Comenzó el partido y alrededor de los 15 minutos el chico de los gallos dominaba el balón teniéndolo en su territorio controlando y jugando el objetivo de Isaac era darlo a la banda para que Jefferson saliera corriendo y diera el centro a Adam, pero Isaac solo se dedicaba a jugarla por detrás para lograr abrir el campo del adversario, es el objetivo de chico tratar de meter un gol así iba por el minuto 20 cuando Adam tenía el balón las chicas gritaba y en vez de dar un pase filtrado para Jefferson decidió tirarlo lo cual ni se acercó a la meta. Pero las chicas gritaban como si hubiera metido un gol. Durante todo el resto de la mitad del primer tiempo Isaac guardo el balón en área defensiva, pero en un tiro de esquina a antes de acabar el primer tiempo dio un rechazo y a lo permitió un recorrido demás de la mirada de la cancha dándole un pase a Jefferson que sin miedo y concentración dio el gol antes de irse al descanso.

Adam: idiota tuviste una oportunidad de pasármela. Le reclamaba a uno de sus compañeros

Isaac: cuál es su problema. Le decía a Jefferson

Este respondió: Bueno el solo quiere ser el centro de atención. Apropósito gran asistencia

Isaac: el crédito te lo lleva tú, aprovechaste ese pase largo e hiciste lo tuyo, solo puedo decir que vendrán mas ponte buzo.

Tras unos minutos descanso iniciaba el segundo tiempo.

Narrador: señoras y señores damos inicio al segundó tiempo de este partido. Los gallos de royal Woods con el marcador d contra los batidores, el jugador del momento es Isaac Navarrete, no lo crees Joy.

Narrador Joy: bueno si polo este muchacho ha hecho una asistencia y gracias a él la posición ser balón se ha tenido un 70% a favor de los locales.

Narrador polo: bien lo vemos igual, el número 1 sigue poseyendo el balón en el centro del área trata de buscar el segundo ve cubierto al número 10 y 11 Adam y Jefferson respectivamente,

Narrador Joy: mira eso se lanza un regate se burla al primero

Polo: no se llevó al segundo y le ha hecho túnel al tercero

Joy: está siendo tapado para tirar tiene que hacer algo.

En eso Isaac da un pase para su frente que era atrasado su compañero pensaba dárselo a Adam pero en eso Isaac se libró de la marca con un pase filtrado por arriba permitió llegar a Isaac que este bajo de pecho un defensor lo quería bloquear y el portero se acercaba uno diría que lo tiraría pero solo con dar un toquecito a la horilla de la zona del arquero estaba Jefferson que de volea con su pie izquierdo no dudo y remato dando así el segundo gol.

Narradores: Gooooooolazo

-No puedo creerlo eso se llama trabajo en equipo. Decía el primero

Si así es polo míralos como celebran en conjunto. Respondía el segundo como el anotador y el asistente se da los puños tras ese gol.

Leni: wow o sea van ganando

Luan comiendo una bolsa de papas sacando un tazo

Luan: eso sí que fue un chutazo, jajá entiendes

Leni: entender que.

Luan: hmmmm

El tiempo corrió y el tercer gol cayó de parte de Adam.

Adam: sitio eso si es un gol

Isaac en su mente: De que celebra si fue un penal mal cobrado solo lo anotaste porque hiciste una finta y el arquero se movió del otro lado. Si fuera un partido aprobado por la FIFA lo hubieran repetido.

Narrador: minuto 73 gente y se realizará el segundo cambio con el numero 14 entra... Y con el numero 1 sale Isaac Navarrete.

El latino salió del campo no sin antes darle los 5 con las 2 manos a su compañero.

Minutos después

Narrador: el árbitro marca el final del partido, indicando que el balón no rueda más, el marcador final 3 goles de parte de los gallos de royal Woods a 1 gol de los licuadoras. Gracias que pasen linda tarde.

Isaac se acerca a despedirse de sus compañeros para hablar con Leni.

Isaac: oye Leni te he dedicado mis asistencia.

Leni: gracias, pero no puedo aceptarla.

Isaac: ¿porque?

Leni: no puedo aceptar tu herencia, no somos familia.

Luan e Isaac se golpearon con la palma de su mana la cabeza

Chica 1: Adam te amo

Chica 2: espero que el gol que metiste ala sido para mi

Chica 5: no fue para mí.

Adam: tranquilas no fue para ninguna de las 2 fue para ella señalando a Leni

Todas: ¡Que!

Isaac: lo siento amigo pero yo le dedique la asistencia.

Adam: a ver si sabes dónde apuntar porque yo no recuerdo ningún buen pase para mí.

Isaac: bueno solo paso aquellos que estén jugando no ha troncos parados sin moverse

Adam: que insinúas maldito latino

Jefferson: tranquilos chicos mira toma esto es para ti Isaac.

Jefferson le da el balón con el que se jugó. Tu balón que no se te olvide

Isaac: ese no es mi balón, el mío se ponchó, bueno era de mis primos pero aun así.

Jefferson: tú diste 2 asistencia si no metiste un gol es porque el capitán tiene que cobrar los penales. Hablando de capitán, Adam ve a firmar.

Isaac: gracias.

Jeff: no me agradezcas además espero que te sigan seleccionando más.

Isaac: oíste eso Leni. ¿Leni? Hay a donde vas

Leni: me tengo que ir voy a ver a Lynn gracias Isaac. Te veré ya sabes cuando

Guiñándole el ojo se despide de él, Isaac se dio cuenta que hablaba sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Lori el siguiente viernes, a lo que lleno de alegría al latino ya que todavía su amiga tiene confianza en él, pero la gran pregunta el que tanta confianza le tiene. En eso recibe 2 mensajes el primero decía:

¿Quieres ir por un café saliendo de clases? esa era de Leni escrito con un emoji de corazones

Y el otro decía; hola Isaac, ha pasado tiempo (ni tanto 10 días) iba ir a royal Woods si podríamos ir a tener una cita me gustaría salir contigo.

El chico se quedó pensando en saber qué es lo que haría y que pasaría.

Continuara


	31. Capitulo 17 Guerra de covers

**Capítulo 17**

**¨Guerra de Cover¨**

Lunes 13

Leni estaba tratando de solucionar un problema que ella se había metido, trataba de solucionar que le había mandado una invitación a Isaac sin saber que toda la semana estaría ocupada con varios chicos y esta necesitaba recuperar la amistad con Isaac, por lo que no podía cancelarla, sin darse cuenta todos los días saldría con él, necesitando ayuda de Lincoln el famoso hombre del plan para poder ayudarla.

Lincoln: bien Leni por 4 vez pon atención, según tu todos los días vas a salir con alguien, y también con Isaac le vas a pedir a una de nuestras hermanas encubrirte ya sea para salir con Isaac o con el chico de aquel dia.

Leni: o sea no saldré con ninguno de los 2 o saldré con los 2

Lincoln: mmmm, lo que importa es para mañana. Dijiste que ibas a tomar un café con Isaac después de clase para vas a salir con x persona

Leni: si así es.

Lincoln bien ahora ve por una de nuestras hermanas, yo te recomendaría alguien para romper el hielo.

Leni: o sea como lana con su llave inglesa y Lynn con su pica hielo

Lincoln volteaba a ver a su hermana y al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

Lincoln: te recomiendo a luan solo dile que quiero hablar con ella y yo me encargo.

Leni asintió con la cabeza y se fue en busca de su hermana comediante. Tras ir por ella y explicarle todo lo planeado esta le dice a los 2.

-Leni ya me habías pedido ese favor después de mandarle por error el mensaje a Isaac

Lincoln: ¿Cómo?

Leni: no entiendo.

Ambos: ahmmm,

Lincoln bueno este es el plan.

Al siguiente

Isaac nervioso por su cita con carlota, ya que esta tenia vacaciones 2 semanas de primavera decisión pasarla con su primo para ver a Isaac, mientras que el distrito de royal Wood aun le faltaba, pero en esa semana tenían en baile y el cumpleaños de Lori ambos el mismo día (18 de marzo), a lo que Isaac en el pasillo se topó a su primo y este lo agarro contra los casilleros.

-por favor hazme el favor.

Nate: hazte para allá, no hare lo que me dijas.

Isaac: por favor solo por hoy.

Nate: te vas a ir con carlota ya que hoy vendrá a la ciudad y quieres que te cubra en tu cita con tu amiga/mejor amiga/ no novia

Isaac: si solo por hoy necesito que se ven en el café, yo llevare a carlota al centro comercial.

Nate: no lo sé y que gano yo.

Isaac: pues... Te deberé un favor, y lo podrás cobrar cuando quieras.

Nate: está bien, pero ya lo veras.

-Gracias, gracias primo necesito que te vistes como yo.

-Heeee ¡Que!

-Leni necesita pensar que salió conmigo

-Déjame entender, la chica que te gusta que todos llaman tonta y pero tú dices que no es así, quieres mentirle que no iras y aparte la quieres engañar que otro vaya en tu lugar pasándote por ti. ¿Y enserio sigues pensando que no es tonta?

-Cállate, ya aceptaste

-eres un hipócrita, lo hare pero solo por esta vez.

-si, si, soy una mala persona ya después buscare alguien que tome mi lugar.

Esa misma tarde luan iba suplantar a Leni mientras que Nate iba ser lo propio con Isaac. Llegaron los 4 en el lugar de la cita.

Luan: bien Leni así que así que iré a la cita.

Leni: caray luan eres idéntica a mi podríamos decir que somos hermanas.

Luan: Leni vengo vestida como tú y además somos hermanas.

Leni: es verdad se me había olvidado, bueno entonces te dejo te encargo que no le hagas nada a Isaac

Luan: no hay problema yo me encargo pero me deberás un favor.

Leni: hecho

En eso Isaac estaba terminado de vestir a Nate

-yo opino que no será necesario no creo que se dé cuenta.

-me importa que ella me vea con la sudadera que me devolvió, en verdad le encantaba

-enserio le gustaba tu sudadera chafa.

Isaac veía a su primo con cara de enojo, pero no era tiempo de pleito solo lo aventó a la cafetería para la cita.

-Bien me voy, tengo que ir tengo que ir por carlota.

Nate suspiraba por creer en verdad en hacer ese ridículo favor a su primo, pero decidido entro a la cafetería para poder tener "una cita" con la chica que a Isaac la tenía loco, entrando volteo a buscar a la chica de vestido Aqua, al verla se acercaba pero en eso volteo cruzaron mira ella vio que era Nate el primo de Isaac y este la reconoció como una de las hermanas, más para ser exacto la comediante, al verse como iban vestido cada uno empezando a reírse uno del otro.

Nate: ¿eres Leni u luan?

Luan: ¿y tu eres el galán de mi hermana o una falsa?

Ambos se empezaron a reír se sentaron a burlarse de sus familiares como Leni es algo ingenua y despistada, pero como Isaac siendo algo muy centrado deductivo no sabré solucionar problemas simples.

Nate: la verdad aunque mi primo sea un tonto, tienes buenos gustos.

Leni: ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- es una chica linda y se preocupa por los demás. Isaac es un tonto que quiere ayudar pero no sabe ayudarse a sí mismo.

Luan: se podría decir que él ve el vaso medio lleno y ella el medio vacío.

Nate: si esta Leni ha sacado lo mejor de él.

Luan: y ella se preocupa por él.

Ambos se vieron y tenían pensado hacer una broma, en lo que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo, Isaac y carlota estaba saliendo al centro comercial, donde a ella le estaba gustando la ropa que compraba, los vestidos para primavera las faldas así como tenis todo para darle la bienvenida al cambio de estación. Mientras que Isaac opinaba y le daban su aprobación dándolo "estas hermosa", "te vez divina", "te queda perfecto", a carlota le gustaba los cumplidos que le daba Isaac ya que a diferencia de otros muchachos este lo decía tímidamente, sonrojada pero con sinceridad.

Al mismo tiempo Leni acababa de terminar su cita de ese momento faltando la siguiente con otro chico de su salón, mientras recibe un mensaje, del mismo moda Isaac estaba agarrando de la mano a carlota mientras se le vibra el celular, generalmente solo recibe mensajes de sus amigos o de su tío preguntando por el, pero este recibió el mensaje abrió dicho mensaje. En ese momento Leni después de una selfie hizo lo mismo

Isaac/Leni: ¡Queeeee!

Leni: luan me las vas a pagar, te pido y…

La foto que le mando era de Leni (o sea luan) dándole pastelazo a Isaac

Leni: tenías que ser mi hermana comediante, rayos me va odiar.

En el centro comercial

Carlota: todo bien Aisa,

Isaac: si mi Ruby todo está bien

Así eran los nuevos motes que tenían ahora.

Carlota: que mensaje te mandaron o porque ese susto

Isaac: mejor vámonos por un helado.

Isaac decía eso mientras suspendía su celular al ver el mensaje o mejor dicha la foto que le mando, Nate encubriendo a Isaac le embarraba el vestido Aqua a leni. Isaac en su mente

-Maldito Nate me las pagaras

Miércoles 16

Un día después de la fallida cita entre comillas ya sea por donde lo veas del lado de Leni embarrando a Isaac de pastel o de parte de Isaac que embarro de café a Leni, o al menos es lo que uno cree del otro, al verse empiezan a platicar

Leni/Isaac: Hola

-Habla tu primero, Jajaja (decían ambos).

-Quiero pedirte disculpa (respondían los 2).

Isaac: es correcto que tú hables primero.

Leni: bueno solo quiero pedirte disculpas.

Isaac: el de las disculpa debería ser yo.

Leni: ¿Por qué?

Isaac: bueno tú sabes... Debería hacer algo para recompensártelo. Que te parece salir hoy en la tarde

Mente de Isaac: idiota hoy debes salir con Carlota al cine

Leni: claro, hoy va ser un concierto

Ambos: hecho.

Isaac: demonios tendré que pedirle el favor a otro.

Leni concierto la indicada seria luna.

Al rato

Isaac: enserio necesito tu ayuda si te lo pido es por algo. Decia mientras veía a la persona para ayudarla, siendo aquella Cristal.

Cristal: quieres que vaya a un concierto con tu no novia sustituiste para irte con Carlota, la chica con la que te besas. La verdad no…

Isaac: ándale podrá ver a Mick Swagger

Cristal: bien pero solo porque le gusta a Chris y podre comprarle una camisa.

Isaac: hecho, te daré para la camisa.

Así por segunda ocasión habría una cita pero de intercambio, siendo ahora luna y Cristal.

En el concierto Cristal disfrazada de Isaac (con la misma sudadera), y una peluca de pelo corto se topó a Leni (en realidad luna sustituyendo a su hermana mayor) .

Horas después de eso estaba Nate con los amigos de Isaac que pueden ser sus amigos, esta llega sorprendida porque estaba su hermano mayor Nate con su novio amigos de su primo y sorprendido también su hermano Mayor Eva.

-Evaristo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hermana al igual que la chica de Isaac yo tengo vacaciones me quedare unos días y me iré.

Cristal: genial espero convivir contigo.

Chris: Hola bombón

Cristal: rojis, cariño te compre una sudadera de Mick Swagger.

-Wow no debiste, debí ser yo pues tu cumple años en una semana.

Nate interrumpe y habla con su hermana.

-Oye, me entere que Isaac te pidió una sustitución.

-si no hubo problema.

-Lo sabía, primero que nada me dirás lo que paso, y posterior a eso cite a sus amigos ya que me dijo que accidentalmente él y ella saldrán mañana y el jueves por lo que le pidió ayuda a sus amigos pero deduje eso antes y los cite para hacer el plan.

Eva: el plan para jugar con ellos, jejeje a ver si el niño entenderán.

Cristal: lo supuse con lo que paso hoy.

Thomas y Chris: ¡¿qué paso con tu cita?!

Cristal: pues...

Flashback narrado por cristal

Al estar en el concierto supuestamente me toparía con Leni pero al acercarme y vernos resulto ser luna ambas nos dimos cuenta que no éramos quien éramos y esta me pregunto

-¿Enserio? ¿Otra vez va dejar a mi hermana plantada? ¿Cuál es su escusa?

-Yo... La verdad el me lo pidió tenia trabajo si acepte y porque a mi novio le gusta Mick Swagger.

Lun: enserio a mí también y de hecho acepte por lo mismo

Nos reíamos, y empezábamos a platicar, le dije que fue mi primer concierto y yo estaba emocionada, me platico que Mick estaría aquí hasta finales de mes y daría un concierto cada fin de semana para celebrar el año del más roquero. Aun así nos empezábamos a burlar de Leni y de Isaac, ella de ella y yo de él. A lo que decidimos igual que tu así como su hermana Luan hacerle una broma.

De igual forma que Nate con luan las chicas le mandaron fotos a sus respectivos parientes.

Chris: y que foto le mandaste hermosa.

Nate: ya se lo que paso.

Thomas: ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Sonrojada la chica les comento que ambas se besaron por la pasión del raquearon, además siendo su primer concierto quería enamorarse con alguna chica especial y que mejor forma con la novia de su primo, todo quedaron asombrados por lo que la chica comento.

Robert: ashhh uno quiere buscarse y aceptarse pero las notas las hacen por gusto. Qué envidia.

Chaz: hermano ya no te claves, a Chaz no le incomoda.

Thomas: a ti no, pero dile al novio de la chica.

Todos voltearon a ver a Chris que este estaba en estado shock de seguro uno pensaría de que su novia le había sido infiel con otro chico pero nadie exceptuando a Robert se dio cuenta.

Robert: ufufufu, tu amiguito de ahí abajo estaba escuchando todo eso.

A lo que por inercia voltearon a verlo bien y observaron que su miembro masculino había exaltado. Chris se puso nervioso y respondió avergonzado

Chris: yo, yo, me gusto que hicieras eso, jejeje

Cristal entendió lo que su novio le recorría en su mente a lo que lo abrazo.

En eso llegó Isaac embarrado de lápiz labial en los labios y en los cachetes de tantos besos, vio a sus primos a los 3 no reacciono contra Evaristo porque venia demasiado feliz en su cita exitosa con Carlota.

Isaac: ¡tú! (Viendo a cristal), después hablo contigo amigos los necesito para…

Enseguida Eva le tapó la boca y su hermano menor hablo.

Nate: ya sabemos que vas a pedir

Isaac por un momento pensó que iba ser regañado de la situación que ha hecho en estos días, ya que mañana tendría 2 citas con Leni pero estaría todo el dio con Carlota, quería ayuda ahora de sus amigos pero verlos sospechaba que ya no quería que fuera arruinado.

Thomas: vas a tener otra cita con ella verdad.

Isaac: si 2, mañana

Nate: te vamos ayudar

Isaac ¿enserio?

Chris: claro solo di la cita y uno te sustituirá,

Eva: y sin condiciones

Isaac: hecho, tú también no lo puedo creer.

Eva: aquí estaré un rato y necesito ayudar a mi primo.

Sin saberlo todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle broma siempre y cuando no sea Leni la que saldría.

En ese momento en la casa Loud

-Lincoln enserio necesito tu ayuda. Le decía a su hermano albino Leni

Lincoln: Leni ya recibiste mi ayuda, todavía saldrás con más chicos y con Isaac, porque no sales con él o mejor cancélale una

-Leni yo, es mi mejor amigo no puedo, o sea como al salir con alguien no me importa pero Isaac bueno es Isaac.

Lincoln: de acuerdo reunión de hermanas.

Sabiendo que hay reunión de hermanas las chicas tocaron sus puntos Leni le reclamo a luna por besarlo. Luna sin querer decirle la verdad.

Chica la verdad no se habían besado

Leni: yo, bueno yo generalmente no me he besado con ningún chico bueno exceptuando a ya sabes.

Luan: hablas de Edwin como Lucy lo besa

-Atrás de luan.

-¿De que hablas?

Espantando a los Loud resulto ser Lucy.

Leni: chicas lo importante es que me ayuden.

Lori: está bien cuando será la siguiente cita.

Leni: como que no me acuerdo

Todos se golpearon la frente.

Jueves 17

En la universidad de royal Woods estaba Thomas realizando una exposición de trabajo, según el siendo Isaac, ya que supuestamente él iba a dar la exposición de componentes explosivos y su posible reducción de peligro sin alterar porcentualmente su composición.

En la cual por alguna razón Leni iba asistir pero los 2 tenían citas Leni con otro chico de su clase mientras que Isaac ahora iba a llevar a Carlota primero a un paseo por el lago y después al cerro, a lo que Thomas tomo en lugar de Isaac en la exposición mientras que otra hermana el lugar de Leni.

Thomas hablando con la audiencia

-Y así concluyo que podemos reducir el costo del riesgo ante peligro de explosión sabiendo que 1 de cada 100 accidentes explosivos es por el uso excesivo de loa compuesto ya que al disminuir su grado de concentración bajaría un 7% el riesgo.

-Gracias por su atención

La audiencia empezó a aplaudir, mientras que en cierto momento el jurado estaba analizando los puntos pero en una voz con un siseo lo interrumpe.

-Bien señor Navarrete veo que su proyecto tiene bueno puntos además necesito saber dónde está su pareja de trabajo.

-¿Quien dijo que soy Isaac? me presente como uno de los miembros del trabajo. Además no creo que seas quien dice ser.

-Así quien se supone que soy.

Thomas: por lo que tu ropa de aparenta con esa peluca rubia, y ese vestido Aqua diría que eres Lisa Loud asiéndose pasar por una de sus hermanas mayores.

Lisa al ser descubierta se quita la peluca

-En serio fui vencido por un narnental no evolucionada, además no explica la ausencia de tu colega

Thomas: el trabajo lo podíamos presentar 1 o los 2, Isaac se encargó de los cálculos y el experimento laboral, yo de las fuentes y de la investigación. Además como un tributo a él me puse su chaqueta representativa.

Lisa se quedó callada por el argumento y solo le dio su felicitación se retiró para concluir para la exposición y darle una felicitación de parte de Leni a Isaac

Mientras en la tarde Isaac se llevó a Robert mientras que esta saldría con Leni siendo ahora Lynn, en donde estos empezaron a patinar en donde pero no se habían percatado que los 2 por alguna razón habían hecho otra cita, se suponía que Leni sería sustituido por Lucy e Isaac por Eva, al llegar en la pista, ambos se vieron se conocieron y Eva se la llevo hacer algo que le gustaba seria el leer sus poemas en el la nota triste, donde los góticos presentan sus poemas a la audiencia. Así que por un momento hubo cita de dos veces de Isaac y Leni.

Al día siguiente jueves 17 de Marzo, Isaac había llegado a la casa Loud, el chico se sentía apenada porque en plan broma su primo mayor y su amigo gay mandaron fotos de que mando a volar a Leni con los patines, y a él le manda una foto en la oscuridad para ver a Leni en un lugar sombriento, ya pero en eso por hora de encubridor de las gemelas actúan para verlo al jugar con el mientras que ella se escapaba para ir una cita con otro chico más.

Tras una tarde de juego con lodo y ser el público del desfile de moda, el chuco se retiró sabía que mañana vendría a celebrar el cumpleaños de Lori, una semana donde se supone que salieron pero solo fue mentiras aun así Isaac no saldría con carlota el día de mañana pero no iría al baile de primavera con Leni si no baria cosas con su chica.

**Aclaraciones **

Fechas de cumpleaños de los Loud y demás protagonista así como secundarios en orden por meses.

11 de Enero Lily

5 de febrero Lynn

18 de Marzo Lori

23 de Marzo Cristal

13 de abril Leni

15 de abril Isaac

5 de mayo Ronnie Anne

6 de Mayo Lincoln

12 de Junio Nate

17 de junio Lisa

25 de junio Chaz

31 de Julio Lucy

28 de Agosto Luan

7 de Septiembre Robert

13 de septiembre Chris

16 de Septiembre Bobby

12 de Octubre Thomas

13 de octubre lana lola

12 de Diciembre Carlota


	32. Capitulo 18 Flores que florecen

**Capítulo 18**

"**Amor que florece"**

-Salva la cita

-Chicas encubridoras

-Ropa interior ajustada

2017

Lincoln hablaba con Ronnie Anne en su habitación ambos estaban en una video llamada.

Lincoln: así que… pues al final

-Si al final se podría decir

Ronnie Anne: Yo a mí… me gusta

\- A mí también. Contestaba Lincoln muy feliz

Ambos: somos novios

El albino y la latina se sonrojaban al decir sincronizada el termino de novio, ese que se dio cuando Ronnie Anne y Lincoln se besaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bobby, el 16 de septiembre, donde tuvieron que ir los Loud a la ciudad y después de una serie de eventos, Ronnie declaro sus sentimientos hacia Lincoln y este fue mutuo formando ahora si la relación formal que muchos tanto formaba.

Leni entra a la habitación de Lincoln sin tocar viéndolo que se despide de su novia.

Leni: oye linky, está afuera Isaac esperándote para llevarte a la fiesta de tu compañera,

Lincoln a Ronnie Anne: nos vemos taquito.

-Gracias Leni, me gustaría llevar a Ronnie lástima que está muy lejos.

Leni: como que para hacerlo oficial y decir que son novios verdad

Lincoln quedo impresionado porque su hermana proceso muy rápido, era de las hermanas que querían a ver a Lincoln con una chica que la supiera querer, cuidar y amar.

Lincoln: si ya estoy listo, solo necesito el regalo que Isaac me recomendó llevarle. Es increíble tú. Chico si sabe lo que quiere una mujer.

-No del todo. Decía una voz grosera que hacia espantar a Lincoln y a Leni era Lucy

Lincoln: Lucy siempre me espantas

Lucy: lo siento Lincoln pero quería decirte a ti y a Leni que Isaac está afuera.

Luego de un rato Isaac llevaba a Lincoln a la fiesta de su compañera nueva de clases.

Isaac: entonces vaz a ir a la fiesta de… Isaac movía su mano para que Lincoln terminara el nombre de la chica

Lincoln: mmmm ¿Libia? Contestaba el albino sin saber del nombre de su compañera

Isaac: rayos hermano está en tu grado y no sabes su nombre se llama Liberty. Liberty Keen .Ella llego el verano pasado a con sus tíos y le comente que te traería.

Lincoln: ¿porque a mí? Se sorprendía el chico

Isaac: amigo era Lincoln Loud el sujeto más agradable que ahí en royal Woods, cuando llego esta me dijiste que fuiste el primero en hablarle, si no fuera porque ahora Ronnie Anne es tu novia ella saldría contigo, o si no Jordán, si no cookie, tal vez la chica que le diste la carta la otra vez.

Lincoln: ya entendí, así que necesita conocer alguien agradable, bueno si eso soy yo. Fiesta de cumpleaños

Lincoln rompe la cuarta pared

-Saben al tener 10 hermanas 2 papas y bastantes amigos son muchas fiesta de cumpleaños eso podría sonar mal. Pero es estar con la gente que amas en un momento de celebración así que era genio, sin mencionar que todo el año como pastel.

Isaac dirigiéndose a la cuarta pared mientras conducía.

-Bueno chicos ahora regresamos son el cumpleaños de Lori del 2016

Presente 2016

Marzo 18

Siendo viernes el día que cumpliría Lori, varias de las hermanas invitaron a Isaac a la fiesta sorpresa que le realizarían a su hermana mayor, Isaac llegaría justo a tiempo que Lori fue distraída por su novio Bobby ya que llegaría después de darle sorpresa.

Al llegar a la cada Loud al mismo tiempo que Lori, el chico que su amiga Leni estaba afuera con una caja de regalo atrás de la entrada principal Lori sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta pero vio a su hermana

-Leni. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Estoy esperando a Lori para su fiesta sorpresa.

Adentro de la casa Loud, se escucharon ruidos de quejidos por arruinar la sorpresa de la fiesta. Isaac empezó a reír una risa de gusto por ver la inocencia de su amiga, a lo que decidió a celebrar a la chica que no soportaba.

Durante la fiesta Bobby le pregunto dónde estaba, hablando con él, uno le realizo la pregunto dónde estaba Carlota, por preocupación de que ella conociera a Leni pero al saber que ella estaba con Ronnie Anne se alegro

Ese viernes en la noche, Isaac saldría con carlota a comer en el restaurante franco-mexicano, mientras que se suponía que él iba a ir al baile de primavera, pero sin preocupación dejo a Leni a su suerte que los chicos buscaran a Leni para bailar con ella así como salir con la rubia, ya que era la más buscada por los chicos de su edad y aunque a ninguno le hace caso, tampoco a Isaac saldría con él, sabiendo eso es la razón por la que el sale con carlota pero se pregunta qué haría su amiga si se enterara que se lo ha ocultado.

Isaac esa noche se divirtió con la latina, comieron, apenas había pasado un mes desde su cita de san Valentín y con esa semana todos los días salir después de clases para el las vacaciones de primaria iniciarían este lunes saldría de vacaciones pero no sabría que hacer. La cita siguió con normalidad Isaac dejo a casa de los Santiago Bobby no estaba, él se había ido al baile con la cumpleañera Lori y su hermana, mientras que Ronnie Anne estaba sola ya que su mama se había quedado tiempo extra en el hospital general. Así que carlota lo invito a pasar la noche para que junto c9n ella cuidara de su primita.

**Flashforward**

_2017 septiembre_

_Isaac lleva a Lincoln a su casa donde al lado está la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica de clases de Lincoln llamada Liberty._

_Lincoln: wow Isaac sí que es una linda casa. Decía el albino emocionado_

_Isaac: si el detective tiene un lindo hogar._

_Lincoln: ¿de, detective? Preguntaba Lincoln algo nervioso_

_Isaac: si él es detective, vive junto con su esposa e hija_

_Lincoln recordaba que era la casa de hace unas semanas había ido para espiarlos ya que el creía que podría ser sus padres. _

_Isaac: bueno vamos adentro._

_Los chicos entraron Isaac saludaba a los tíos de Liberty curiosamente ambos eran albinos como Lincoln y tenían una hija con el mismo cabello que Lori, Isaac preguntaba donde estaba la cumpleañera, la mama le pidió ayuda para algo mientras señalaba a lo que Lincoln se fue a dejar el regalo._

_-¿Hola tu eres Lincoln Loud no es así? Decía una voz femenina que estaba atrás de ella. _

_Lincoln volteo a ver quién le hablaba vio que la chica también era albina no es solo eso era demasiado parecido a Lincoln. Esta estaba vestida con una blusa color naranja, una falda larga azul, zapatos con calcetines blancos, en su cabello tenía una cola de caballo en su parte superior izquierda, a diferencia de Lincoln esta chica no tenía los dientes de conejo ni pecas._

_-Hola tú debes de ser.. Decía Lincoln algo confundido por ver a la chica parecida muy parecida a ella. _

_-Soy Liberty, Liberty *, Isaac me ha contado mucho de ti, me dijo que tienes mi edad, y eres conocido por ser el hombre del plan. Gran amante de Ace Savvy, gran gamer así como tener la solución a cualquier cosa que se te atraviesa, sin contar que eres famoso por soportar a 10 hermanas._

_-Lincoln: si ese soy yo, un placer._

_Isaac vio a los muchachos hablar solo sonrió y dijo._

_-Bien Liberty ahora tendrás alguien muy especial, lucha por el, así como yo debo luchar y recuperarla. _

_Decía eso mientras veía a su celular una foto de el con su sudadera roja con rayas Aqua siendo abrasado por Leni que esta usaba la chaqueta característica de Isaac_

Presente

19 de Marzo Isaac se levanta sabiendo que a partir de ahora podría pasar otro fin de semana antes de que Carlota se regresara a la ciudad, el chico se levantó del sofá de la casa de los Santiago Bobby estaba haciendo el almuerzo Isaac se hacer y saluda a su amigo.

-Buenos días Bobby, lamento haberme quedado dormido en tu sofá.

-Buenos días Isaac, no te apures, mi casa es tu casa, debiste ir al baile todos los chicos querían bailar con Leni.

-¡Que! Dijo el chico furioso

-No te apures Lori los estaba espantando pero a mi nena se fue triste ya que perdió el concurso de reían de la primavera otra vez por *

-O ya veo, que lastima, debí de haber pedido una sustitución.

Bobby se quedó sorprendido de lo que su amigo dijo

-O ya veo, hablas de que un amigo va en tu lugar, no es así.

-¿Co, Como sabes? Pregunto el latino todo curioso

-A es que la familia Loud tiene esa costumbre.

-O vaya no sabía. Genial bueno te ayudo con el almuerzo.

-No es necesario toma asiento te serviré.

Bobby Ronnie Anne, carlota, e Isaac almorzaban mientras platicaban, hacían chiste, se reían, una diversión, carlota se preparaba para regresar a su casa mientras que Isaac se despedía de su chica para irse y disfrutar su fin de semana.

El lunes siguiente ya era 21 de marzo día de primavera los chicos estaban en sus 2 semanas de vacaciones, a lo que Nate salió con su suéter a ver como el sol salía un sol caluroso radiante donde los pájaros empezaban a cantar a salir las flores, el chico solo miro a su alrededor.

-¡Es primavera!

Se quita su suéter y decide enterrarlo, como si de un hueso de un perro se trataba, mientras que Isaac se levanta alegrado al tener vacaciones donde pensaba el día con sus amigos y su mejor amiga Leni. Emocionado se alista pero escucha un grito, viniendo del cuarto de cristal.

-¿Qué pasa?, entro Isaac asustado para averiguar que pasaba

-Me salió un barro en la cara. Decía sollozante la prima

Isaac se golpeó la cara con la palma.

-Ok disfruta tu día de primavera. Este actuaba indiferente

-Cristal: oye hazme un súper favor. No puedo salir así necesito que vayas al centro comercial y vayas a la tienda de cosmética a comprar una crema.

Isaac: si tú, ándale como no.

Cristal: recuerda que yo te cubrí con tu cita y sobre todo que nadie se entere.

-Mmmm dándole pues. Decía Isaac serio, sin intención de discutir.

Le marco a su amigo Bobby si lo podría llevar pero este le dijo que saldría con su novia Lori a un día de campo que le daría el regalo de cumpleaños que no pudo obsequiarle en su día.

Fue Isaac saliendo y vio a sus tíos realizando jardinería, y al lado Nate casando una mariposa.

-Nate llévame al centro comercial.

-Tío Tobías: lo siento hijo, está castigado con el carro.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? Preguntaba Isaac con asombro.

-Lo choque el día del baile.

-Rayos. Tíos uno de los 2 lléveme por favor, o usted tía, Cristal amaneció con un barro y quiere que le compre una crema.

Después de un rato la tía dejo a Isaac al centro comercial pero la tenía que regresarse, después de hacer la compra paso a la tienda de comics donde trabajaba Thomas y al lado la de ropa donde trabajaba Chaz.

Isaac: hola Thomas ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Thomas: hello hermano bien aquí descansando con Chaz este apuntaba a su amigo que estaba sentado

Isaac: Chaz tú también estás en tu descanso

Chaz: así es Chaz está descansando más ahora que hay una guerra de mujeres.

Isaac: ¿porque lo dices?

Chaz: Chaz dice lo obvio, hay ofertas de primavera en vestido y todo eso.

Isaac en su mente pensaba que podría estar Leni, ya que esta sabría el día en su lugar favorito el centro comercial y era de esperarse que estaría aquí. Pensaba en saludarla ya que llevaba días sin verla o hablar bien las de las desastrosas citas de remplazo que tuvo que hacer eso Thomas lo saco de su traje.

-Chico, ¿Dónde estuviste el día del baile?

-Chaz o este fin de semana.

Isaac: yo bueno yo tenía que estar trabajando. Respondió algo nervioso

Thomas: traes crema para espinillas

Isaac: son para mí. Necesito que mi cutis se vea limpia.

Los amigos solo lo observaron mientras que se retiraba.

Al momento de que Isaac decide entrar a la tienda de ropa ahí una persona observándolos que gusto cuando Isaac ve a Leni teniendo un vestido este decide taparle los ojos con sus manos. Pero antes de llegar con ella, a la rubia le vibra su celular, esta lo ve y sale corriendo dejando el vestido tirado. Isaac vio eso preguntándose del porqué, a lo que ve el vestido y decide gastar su dinero, el vestido era hermoso no le salió tan barato pero no fue como un ojo de la cara. Pero valía la pena para regalarlo a su mejor amiga, después de pagar regreso su casa en camión algo distante pero el chico estaba feliz, muy alegre llego a su casa donde la esperaba cristal esta llevaba todo el día esperándolo por su crema

-Al fin llegas, te tardaste. Decía molesta la chica.

-Sí, si ahí te doy tu encargo. Abría una bolsa de compras pero no encontraba la crema.

-Rayos la olvide.

-¡La olvidaste! Entonces que traes en esa bolsa, dámela.

Cristal agarro la bolsa y viendo que era un vestido empezó a cuestionar del porqué de esa compra.

Isaac le explico que era para Leni, que su crema la olvido en esa tienda, que le mandaría un mensaje a Chaz para que la agarra, al fin y al cabo esa crema era suya, le comento. Isaac tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas ya que Evaristo, Nate y su tío se habían ido a su negocio de poner alfombrar, tuvo que correr y seguía corriendo el lapso de un tiempo muy largo en que tardo correr sin parar hasta llegar al centro comercial sudoroso. Entrando recibía el mensaje de Chaz

"Amigo, una compañera me dijo que tu crema no la encontró".

En eso Thomas le manda otro mensaje

"Amigo llegaron nuevos comics"

Isaac gritando rayos entro empuñando la puerta desesperado.

-¿Dónde está Chaz? Le preguntaba a la cajera

-Ya se fue. Respondía la chica asustada.

\- Deje hace unas horas una crema al pagar, no la vieron.

La cajera diciendo: aaa recordando que sí, había una bolsa pero Chaz se había llevado para tirarla

Isaac o demonios tendré que comprar otra, pero eso significa que no poder comprar el comic nuevo. Mmmm ni modo lo que sea por mi prima. Decía triste el latino.

Salió de la tienda de ropa dirigiéndose de nuevo a la de cremas, cuando iba a entrar vio a Leni, pero vestía diferente no era su característico vestido Aqua, sus sandalias abiertas ni si quiera sus anteojos. En cambio vestida un overol, con una gorra roja, idéntica a una lana ya grande como nunca hubiera cambiado de ropa, pero era notorio a los ojos de Isaac que era Leni, Isaac había guardado esa cara en su mente, la chica que la hace ser más tranquilo como más paciente, él sabe que es muy agresivo algo violento pero al estar con esa chica recuerda el buen hombre que puede llegar hacer, el chico quiere el corazón de la rubia pero antes que nada necesitaría disculparse por estar ausentes en su cita a lo que deja el encargo de cristal a un lado y baja del segundo piso a la entrada donde se ubicada la Loud. Esta quería entrar a su tienda favorita pero no recordaba que iba vestida de su hermana plomera y amante del lodo.

Leni: chicos soy yo Leni. Decía al guardia mientras que la empleada tapaba la entrada.

Isaac: hola lana. Saludaba algo burlón a su amiga

-Rayos enserio chicos son unos despistados no pueden ver que soy Leni.

Isaac: pero estas vestida de lana Leni o será que eres lana queriéndose pasar por Leni. jejeje

Leni: o sea entonces ¿Quién soy yo?

Isaac solo se soltaba cargándose y abrazo a su amiga esta correspondió el abrazo, era raro ver a Leni abrazar a un chico que no sea su hermano pero con él era diferente, ella lo abrazaba a él pero esta vez era inverso, ella se sentía mal porque de igual forma falto a sus citas con su amigo por salir con su amigo.

Leni/Isaac: te quiero pedir disculpas.

Ambos: ¿tu, porque?

Ambos: perdón, habla tu primero

Ambos se soltaban riendo por la sincronización de al hablar juntos, Isaac sabiendo que ella estaba vestida de una gemela Loud el entonces se imaginaba que era Lola.

Isaac: es mejor que tu hables primero no crees.

Leni: si yo, yo quería pedirte ya sabes por lo de las citas.

Isaac: lo de las disculpas debería ser yo, no tú. Porque quieres disculparte.

Leni: no tú no tienes que disculparte es mi culpa. Yo

En eso Isaac tenía un nudo en la garganta a lo que decidió gritarle.

Ambos: te pido perdón por no ir a nuestras citas

Ambos: ¿¡Que!?

Leni: yo pedía que mis hermanas me encubrieran

Isaac: es lo mismo que hice, les pedí ayuda a mis amigos

Leni embarrada de lodo se lo empieza a quitar de su cara. Isaac le agarra la mano.

Vente tenemos que hablar de eso, pero primero ese lodo que no deja ver tu bello rostro, el chico la llevo al baño la cual entro al de mujer Isaac si sabía en el problema que se pudiera meter pero Leni quería su ayuda, él se fue a la tienda a comprarle un vestido color rosa y una toalla ya que literalmente se mojó todo la ropa para limpiarse.

-Toma prueba este vestido sé que no es Aqua, pero el rosa te vera bien. Decía Isaac emocionado. Mientras que la rubia se cambiaba le preguntaba.

-así que tus hermanas te encubrieron esta semana mientras que salías con chicos, y justamente hoy te lo cobraron haciendo sus actividades mientras que tu pediste a Lincoln te encubriera para venir al centro comercial, lástima que tu abuelo los llamo, Jajaja y sobre todo tus papas los regañaron, Jajaja que divertido.

Leni: si pero ahora podre estar vestida así. Sale Leni con el vestido que Isaac le compro. ¿Cómo me veo?

Isaac: eres lo más hermosa que han visto mis ojos

Leni: ahí, como que muchas gracias Aisa. Bien entonces continuare con mi compra. Pero necesito saber algo.

Isaac: dime ¿Que quiere preguntarme?

Leni: porque te alejas de mí. Esta vea triste al chico y bajo la cabeza. Es porque soy tonta verdad, sé que no soy muy lista como tú, pero eres mi amigo.

Isaac se tapó la cara se alejaba de Leni se vio al espejo solo se veía un ojo ese ojo demostraba irá.

-Quieres Saber algo de mí, he ocasionado mucho daño a las personas que han estado cercas de mí. Me considero un monstro por el tipo de dolor que he ocasionado, me trato de mantener alejado de las personas que quiero, soy distante para no hostigarlas, cansarlas o incluso lastimarlas, ese demonio que tengo adentro de mí.

Leni toma del hombre al chico y esta con su cabeza negaba la declaración del chico.

-Para mí no eres un monstruo haz sido un ángel para mí, me haz cuidado, me ha enseñado cosas de tu gusto, me haces reír. Isaac por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

Isaac y Leni se abrazan un abrazo que trasmitía demasiado calor y cariño.

**Flashforward**

Lincoln se había terminado de presentar a Liberty, llega Clyde a saludar a Lincoln sin darse cuenta que la chica albina estaba presente.

-Hola Lincoln ya viste a la chica. En eso Clyde se queda observando a Liberty a lo que se le acercaba a su amigo.

-Lincoln la viste es igualita a ti. Se lo decía mientras agarraba su camiseta.

Liberty vio a los 2 amigos hablar retirándose esta se acercaba a su amigo Isaac.

-Gracias por traerlo es igual como me lo habías dicho, muy guapo además, esta se sonrojaba.

-No te ilusiones. Tiene novia aunque no sé cuánto van a durar.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Veras ella vive en la ciudad de alado así que será muy distante.

-o no tengo oportunidad.

-Jajaja quien sabe, no es que duren para ser niños hay que considerar que no todas las relaciones tienen a fallar. Pero si hay amor y si ese amor crece aguantara todo lo que venga.

Liberty: y como, como fue que sucedió.

Isaac hacía una risa con sonrisa

-Es una historia muy interesante, tendría que remontarme hace un año medio. Marzo 2016

Isaac le empezó a contar la historia de Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, claro menciono lo del beso enfrente de la casa Loud y se saltó hasta el día 25 de Marzo.

Isaac le empezó a contar la historia de lo ocurrido. El 22 de marzo del 2016 Bobby e Isaac estaban trabajando en la pizzería después de clases, ambos estaban solos y aunque no había clientes estos se preparaban para cuando estuviera lleno más porque era fin de semana. En eso Bobby recibe una llamada.

-Bueno pizzería, Espera que el hizo que. Gritaba el latino un grito que paso de preocupado a enojado. Tuvo que colgar y con una mirada de enojado azotó el teléfono.

-¿Está todo bien? Preguntaba preocupado por su amigo.

Bobby: no le hicieron daño a mi hermanita

Isaac: ¡¿Qué?! A Ronnie Anne la chica más ruda de su clase. ¿Quién le haría algo así?

Bobby: no lo sé, estaba llorando.

Isaac: ve con ella yo te cubro, pero ven pronto.

Bobby: gracias hermano te debo una.

Bobby se marchó con dirección a su casa después en un momento que Isaac tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él en chat

Conversación en línea

Isaac: heee Bobby como sigue tu hermana.

Bobby: pues ya dejo de llorar y me platico la historia.

Isaac: ¿Quién es el maldito monstruo que hizo llorar a tu hermana?

Bobby: fue Lincoln Loud el hermano de mi novia.

Isaac: el hermano de Lori, muy mal por ella

Bobby: lo se tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella

Isaac: yo que tú la terminaba, no puedes permitir que tu novia o cualquiera de su familia lastime a uno de los tuyos, recuerda la familia es primero.

Bobby: tienes razón, glup la terminare. Decía algo dudoso pero firme a su decisión.

Isaac con una sonrisa siniestra se alegró al oír eso.

-Porque no la llamas y haces que venga total no puedes volver a salir del trabajo.

Bobby: si, así es la llamare y la citare para terminarla, cambio su cara algo enojada por tomar una decisión que no le parecía.

Isaac en su cara algo siniestra debido a que su amigo ha sido fácil de manipular. Al cabo de un rato Lori llego a la pizzería creyendo que Bobby la había citado para comer e incluso ella se había traído un suéter que el que se lo había regalado a ella. Lori llego emocionada al hablar con su novio.

Lori: hola bubu osito, mi pedazo de caramelo de marrón. Esta llega abrazarlo y poner sus brazos en los hombres y cuello del latino. Actuando algo cortante Bobby quito de sus hombros a Lori la miro fijamente.

Lori solo se quedó mirando a su novio y preocupada por algo malo pregunto.

Bo, Bo, Bobby, porque, hice algo malo. Decía la rubia mientras empezaba a llorar, lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos mientras esta se contenía.

Isaac al escuchar eso solo se guardaba su sonrisa por ver a Lori golpeada por la noticia.

Bobby: tu hermano Lincoln le ha hecho a mi hermana algo grave. La lastimo

Lori: Lincoln ese maldito, no sé qué le hizo, pero eso ¿Que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Bobby: tu hermanito le ha dicho a mi hermana ''Es basta, grosera, suicida y una repelente. Prefiero lamer el baño, que besar a una rara como ella. '' Dime que persona le dice eso alguien

**Nota:** (no sé qué significa pero los amigos españoles deben lo)

Isaac en su mente: me paso una vez con Idaly, aunque bueno ella termino cediendo. Caray porque disfruto esto, si es mi culpa, aunque por otro lado...

-Nena, necesito que sepas que tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Al oír eso Lori se quedó impactada al principio pensó que jugaba pero al ver su cara seria sabía que este no bromeaba.

-Lo siento nena pero no puedo andar con alguien que su familia lastime a uno del mismo.

En eso el Santiago voltio al otro lado y avanzo para dejar sola a Lori en eso ella soltó lágrimas y un fuerte grito de tristeza, lo único que pudo hacer es salir del lugar para irse a su casa.

Isaac a Bobby: ¿no fuiste algo dura con ella?

Bobby: no me hables quiero estar solo. Contestaba llorando a su amigo mientras se metía al baño.

En eso se escucha una voz

-Si te sientes culpable es por una buena razón.

En eso en el hombro derecho un Isaac en forma de ángel.

-Sabes ellos son felices los 2 juntos y por tu gusto moviste las piezas para que terminaran.

-Oye no es mi culpa sabes que Lori no es de mi agrado

En eso del lado izquierdo aparece el diablo Isaac

-Si esa maldita manipuladora recibió lo que merecía.

Ángel: no, no era tu decisión, simplemente debiste proponer una solución más pacífica.

Demonio: al diablo con eso, Jajaja lo pillas, esa Napoleón rubia pago por querer controlar a todo mundo.

Ángel: si al costo de sacrificar a su amigo Lincoln.

Isaac: rayos y centellas es verdad Lincoln pagara por mi culpa tengo que solucionarlo

Ángel al demonio: 1 a 0 rojito

Demonio: o diablos.

En eso los 2 desaparecen de la mente de Isaac.

El chico toma el teléfono del restaurante después de algunas llamadas a conocidos marco a la casa Loud donde le contesto Leni.

Leni: algo casa Loud habla Leni... Loud. Sonría la rubia a la llamada.

Isaac: hola Leni soy Isaac, necesito que me pasea a tu hermana Lori

Leni: Isaac, que gusto de oírte, ¿porque quieres invitarla a salir? ahora que termino con Bobby, pero Bobby es tu amigo no, y yo soy tu amiga ella es mi hermana. Espera porque quieres salir con ella, la prefieres antes que a mí.

Isaac: ¡Leni! El chico tuvo que gritarle. Pásamela, voy a solucionar este rompimiento, dale el teléfono pero no le dijas que soy yo.

Leni: entonces ¿Quién habla?

Isaac: dile que es Bobby que necesita hablar con ella.

Leni: o sea ya sabes que terminaron Bobby y Lori, y quieres salir con mi hermana, tu mi mejor amigo

Isaac: Leni hazme ese favor. Isaac algo desesperado por la torpeza de su amiga.

Leni: Lori te hablan,

Lori: no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie

Leni: si no es nadie, es Isaac me pidió que te lo pasara, pero también me dijo que no te dijera que es el si no Bobby

Lori era paciente con su hermana y aunque la llegaba sacar de quicios tuvo que contestar.

Lori: mmm ¿Qué quieres?

Isaac: hay Lori oye supe lo que paso, mejor dicho lo vi.

Lori: pues bien ya lo sabes ahora te vas a burlar de mí.

Isaac: no, al contrario voy ayudarte

Lori: Que, no lo creo, ¿porque dime porque?

Isaac: por 5 razones. En primero Bobby es mi amigo y te ama de verdad. La segunda te acuerdas que el año pasado mientras que las chicas y yo nos vengábamos por la broma tú fuiste más inteligente y las denunciaste bueno estoy agradecido, mientras que la tercera es que Lincoln hizo mal hablar de ella, también es mi amigo lo ayudare a remediar su error disculpándose con Ronnie Anne no con palabras si no con acciones.

Lori: ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Isaac: muy sencillo llévalos al restaurante Buffet franco Mexicano Jean Juan hay reservaciones para 4 una cita doblé será lo correcto, haz que Lincoln haga sentirla como la chica más especial

Lori: de acuerdo y que otros 2 puntos que tú dices

Isaac: nada eso me lo guardare

Lori: hombre tenías que ser no me sorprendería que mi hermano agarro ese mal comportamiento de ti. Gritaba Lori mientras rompía el teléfono colgándolo con fuerza.

Lola: papa Lori rompió el teléfono del escritorio

Lynn padre: hija pon uno nuevo están en el cajón de abajo.

Lana: entendido papa.

Aparte de las gemelas y Leni también estaba presente Lucy y Lily las 5 vieron a su hermana mayor primero llorar y después gritar

-¡Donde esta Lincoln!

A lo que ella salió corriendo a subir las escaleras sin saber que su hermano iba por entrar a su casa, sin saber lo que le esperaría

Mientras que en el restaurante Bobby estaba atendiendo los clientes llorando y soltando mocos pero la culpa de Isaac dolía más, se acercó a él para hablar con él.

-Roberto será mejor que yo te sustituya

Él se aventó a su amigo y continuando con su lloriqueo Isaac se arto y le dio una cachetada.

Isaac: ¡mejor!

Bobby: quiero a ver a mi ne...

Isaac le lanzo otra cachetada y los pocos clientes que estaban presente vieron que el muchacho de piel quemada reventó al moreno.

Isaac: ¡ya contrólate! Te tengo noticias, acabo de hablar con Lori y ella.

Bobby lo interrumpió: Que ahora mi amigo me ha traicionado al hablar con la mujer que amo y ahora la invitaras a salir me acabas de apuñalar.

Isaac por 3 veces cachetea a Bobby esta vez para calmarlo y por diversión.

Isaac: ponme atención Santiago. Lori llamo dijo que tenía una reservación en el restaurante Franco mexicano con la intención de hacer las paces.

Bobby: enserio Lori quiere hacer las paces mi nena pero ojala que su hermano se disculpe con mi hermana, si no ya vera las consecuencias.

Isaac: si bueno mientras que acabemos el turbo te podrás ir a tu…

En eso Isaac ve que Bobby está saliendo del lugar corriendo con una sonrisa, el latino menor fue directo a la salida gritándole al latino mayor

-¡Bobby espera! Faltan 2 horas para el cambio de turno, no puedes dejarme solo aquí ¡Bobby!

La poca clientela se queso mirando a Isaac debido a querían ser atendidos, lo cual Isaac con un suspiro comento que eso fue karma y el universo se lo regreso por querer hacer algo cruel como separar a 2 personas.

-Lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre. Decía mientras volteaba al cielo.

**Flashforward**

Ese día durante la cena Lincoln hizo una confesión de amor y termino besando a Ronnie _Anne _

_-wow que linda historia, me imagino que de ahí empezaron a andar. Preguntaba Liberty tras escuchar la historia de cómo empezó el romance del RonniColn_

_-No que va al día siguiente ella lo abofeteo en la cafetería para que la gente viera que no fueran novios. Su relación creció tiempo después bueno ya ha año y medio, luego de la mudanza de hace un año su relación creció mas._

_Liberty bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro, lo que el chico observo, agito el cabello de la albina _

_-Tranquila era un gran chico puede que sean tan buenos amigos._

_-Liberty: como tú y Leni_

_-si me imagino que si este daba una media sonrisa, abrazando a la chica. Feliz cumpleaños niñita. _

_-Gracias hermano mayor_

_En la noche_

_-Lincoln es hora de irnos._

_-¿Cómo me vas a llevar? preguntaba el albino algo confuso_

_-Si te traje y ahora te devuelvo toma tus cosas y vámonos_

_Durante el trascurso del viaje Isaac vio que Lincoln iba a empezar a leer un cómic. _

_-No me dijas que te vas a empezar a desnudar para leerlo. Preguntaba Isaac con una sonrisa de broma._

_-No aquí no solo leo para después sumergido._

_-Jajaja de hecho ya no deberías leerlo, acuérdate de la puesta._

_-que tú sabes de la apuesta de aquel día._

_-amigo supe de eso aquel día es algo para recordarlo._

**Aquel día es el día 27 de marzo**

Un domingo lluvioso de nuevo en la pizzería Isaac y Bobby estaban solos.

-Amigo que sea la última vez que me dejas solo, Bobby, ¿Dónde estás?

-O nena tu y yo celebramos 6 semanas cada día te amo más.

Isaac veía como Bobby hablaba con Lori en hora de trabajo, no le molestaba que estuvieran juntos en la escuela que cada día de descanso si no era uno de sus otros trabajos iba con Lori, o incluso hablar en su hora de descanso, pero aunque no había clientes ni pedidos pero no era profesional ni sano que este estuviera hablando con su novia. Isaac agarro el teléfono, uno pensaría que lo colgaría pero en eso estaba escuchando a Lori hablar con Lincoln a lo que decidió poner el altavoz.

Lincoln: tú todo el tiempo hablas con tu novio Bobby.

Lori: eso no es cierto

Bobby: la verdad si nena

Lori: como si, es verdad

Isaac se empezaba a reír, porque escuchaba que los Loud iban a realizar una apuesta, en la que Lily no lloraría, lisa no realizaría extraños estudios involucrados de popo, lola no se miraría en el espejo, lana no se embarraría de lodo, Lucy no aparecería y asustaría a la gente, que Lynn no tomaría todo como un deporte. Así como hacer bromas eso tendría luan como desafío, desafío el de luna no hablar acento inglés, ese era más fácil mas sin embargo Leni lo tenía más fácil no debería hablar con la palabra de como que (o sea). Lincoln está en el duelo contra ellas para que no leyeran su comic en ropa interior sus 9 hermanas y Para que finalmente la hermana mayor Lori no hablara con su novio Bobby.

Al escuchar eso Lori solo dijo "Quien es Bobby" colgando el teléfono, los 2 muchachos se quedaron impresionados aunque Isaac le dio igual sabía que Leni perdería.

-veras de seguro no escucho bien y preguntara "como que no entiendo", a lo que uno de ellos le explicara, habrá entendido y justo en el momento que digan la apuesta comienza ya ella...

Casa Loud

Leni: o sea esto lo gano fijo.

Isaac se tomó a la ligera la apuesta de los Loud mientras que Bobby usando toda su fuerza de voluntad tomo una malteada el agarro empezando a llorar tomo una postura fetal y seguía llorando

-Nena porque me cuelga.

Este intento volver a marcarle pero sus llamadas eran rechazadas (este no sabía de la apuesta, más bien no puso atención). Al cabo de un rato Isaac estaba descansando viendo el resultado de su equipo que se había jugado la 4ta fecha del torneo, mientras que su amigo estaba desesperado.

Isaac: si tanto te preocupa porque vaz con tu noviecita a lo mejor te cuelga porque habla con otro Jajajajaja. Bobby no te...

En eso el chico se había percatado que una vez más dejo a Isaac solo.

-2 en menos 3 días, diablos yo y mi bocata.

Al muchacho no sabía que si se mete con el amor de una pareja no podrá llegar a tener una Novia de verdad a una chica que si le gustaba, aquel chico veía la lluvia, esperando que Bobby tuviera suerte en ver a su amada, pero este sufrió un rechazo por ella, todo eso pasa mientras que Isaac escuchaba la radio que daban boletos para Mick Swagger al mejor acento británico, solo escuchaba a una chica murmurar para después gritar "Que rolen las entradas".

Solo Isaac se reía, esperando a que su amigo tuviera éxito en el amor, como este deseaba, un amor y tenía la fe que Leni era la mejor mujer que había conocido así como la ve siente que es la flor más bella que ha visto una flor que apenas florece como el amor que florece entre ellos

Continuará


	33. Capitulo 19 Tu risa es la mejor

**Capitulo (2X07) 19**

**"Tu risa es la mejor"**

1 abril 2019

En la casa Loud ocurre una explosión. De las sombras aprese Lincoln rompiendo la 4ta pared

-Hola chicos si ya ven es día de las bromas y luan se ha desatado pero este año en lugar de escondernos seguimos el consejo de un amigo.

-Si así es momento que luan aprenda su lección ya una chica 16, en unos meses 17 debe aprender que basta de sus bromas pesadas y más hoy, que cada año soportábamos sus bromas. Decía una voz que no se podía ver pero entre el polvo era Lily Loud con casi 5 años.

-Lily te dije que no te metieras cuando le hablo al lector. Decía Lincoln algo molesto

-Na olvida eso cual es el plan que Isaac te mando. La niña puso una cara de venganza

-Yo, yo no estoy seguro eso si que es peligroso no sé cómo a Isaac se le ocurrió semejante acto.

Lily: bueno él vive en la ciudad más peligrosa y ahora que ya no está ni Lori, Leni ni luna viviendo luan es la hermana mayor pero está loca.

Lincoln: lose pero

En eso aparece luan riendo veo que se han hecho polvo. Jajaja lo pillan

Lincoln: ¡ajamos lo! Con una mirada seria y fija

Lily se trajo saliva. Solo Lincoln había atrás una cuerda y este le grita a su hermanita.

-Jala la palanca.

Lily jalo la palanca a lo que luan estaba en plena sala, el tapete se levanta amarrando a luan girándolo hasta el techo donde estaba lleno de pegamento cuando luan se soltó e iba en picada donde había la alfombra que se quitó mostrando una alberca de chocolate y al hacer luan se embarro. La comediante se levantó embarrada de chocolate.

Luan: sí que ha sido una cucharada de mi propia medicina o debería decir de chocolate Jajaja entienden

Ambos: hmmmmm

Luan: dijanme una cosa, como colgaron todo esto sin que me diera cuenta

Lincoln: es un secreto de un viejo amigo.

**Presente (marzo 26)**

Isaac acompaña a Leni a su casa,

Leni: ya me acorde mi papa me dijo si me pudieras dar el número de tu tío por su un idea se le ocurre cambiar de tapete.

Isaac: te daré el número de Nate, ya que es el secretario de mi tío.

Leni: o sea que buena onda que tu primo tenga que usar tacones alto, una bufanda entre su blusa, que tenga que combinar con su falda.

Leni él es secretario, no una secretaria. Solo agenda las citas de mi tio.

Leni: eso es grandioso.

Isaac: no se te olvide que a partir de mañana haremos el primer intento para la licencia de conducir tú, Cristal y yo

Leni: o sea como que ya quiero que mi papa me de las lecciones.

Isaac: ándale pues Leni te veré pronto, y si no ya sabes que yo te poder llevar al centro comercial.

Leni: me encantaría que me llevaras y si fuera al revés yo te llevare a tus partidos, como hoy.

Isaac: Leni nos fuimos en ruta.

Leni: Sera mejor qué aprobemos.

Isaac: ahora si ve voy señorita Loud te veré pronto

En eso Leni abraza a Isaac y este corresponde a un abrazo de despedida.

Martes 27 de marzo en la escuela

Amiga de Leni: ¡aaaahh! Le grita a Leni al ver a su amiga

Amiga 2: Amigis sabes que es lo que se aproxima dentro de 2 semanas

Leni: nose.

Amiga 1: tu cumpleaños 16

Amiga 2: tus dulce 16

Amiga 3: ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Leni: ¿Que hare de qué?

Todas se golpean la cabeza con su palma.

Todas: Para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Leni: o si ya me acorde hare una pijamada con mis mejores amigas y obviamente están invitadas.

Todas: Aaaaaaaa. Gritaban de emoción por ser invitadas a la fiesta de su amiga.

La discusión se escuchó en los pasillos todos escucharon la conversación del grupo de Amigos De Leni, en especial del otro lado del corredor estaba el grupo de amigos de Isaac incluyendo a Nate, Cristal y a Bobby. Estos se quedaron viendo a las chicas ya que estaban llamando la atención

Nate: cristal, Isaac acuérdense que van hacer el examen para conducir, tendrán 16 en unos días y es hora de tomar responsabilidades.

Cristal e Isaac: eso es genial. Ambos chocan los 5

Isaac: espera, ¿Cuándo cumples años tú?

Cristal: mañana

Isaac esta impresionado ya que se le había olvidado el día de cumpleaños de su prima. Sin embargo Chris se la llevo a su clase mientras Nate planea la fiesta de su hermana con sus amigos, los de su primo y los de su novio.

Isaac: espera señor narrador estás hablando de Nate, Chris, Robert, Thomas Chaz, Bobby, Leni y yo.

Nate: ¿Con quién hablas tu loco?

Isaac: na, cosas del protagonista

Chaz: Chaz opina que las emociones de este chico ha perdido el juicio

Thomas: no le hagan caso a ninguno de los 2, Nate cuenta tu plan.

Nate: bueno la idea es que...

Isaac a la 4ta pared ya vieron que le haremos una fiesta pero lo que importa es que tendrá 16 e igual que yo, ella es mayor que yo, no lo puedo creer siempre pensé que yo tomaba la postura del mayor, bueno a propósito cumplo el 15 de Abril, también vieron que Leni ira por su licencia así que debe cumplirlo en pocos días. Saben lo peor de no saber su cumpleaños, que ella es mi mejor amiga y le oculto cosas. Na que el Isaac del futuro se preocupe.

Nate: y ese es el plan para mañana, todo claro.

Todos menos Isaac: si

Nate: entonces mañana será su fiesta de cumpleaños

Isaac: producción saltémonos hasta el examen de conducir, producción

Varias horas después

Los primeros en hacer la prueba de conducir fueron Cristal e Isaac ambos tomaron el examen escrito donde Isaac había estudiado mucho, mientras que Nate ayudo a su hermana para poder pasarlo. Pero ambos estaban motivados ya que tenían sus objetivos claros; uno si aprobaba el examen podría tener un mini aumentó ya que ahora sería repartidor no solo pudiendo acompañar a Bobby en los pedidos este conduciría, debido a que el dueño del locas maneja a 5 empleados y cuando hay demasiadas ordenes por envió tiene que acudir a 2.

Aunque también le gustaría la licencia para ir a sus partidos de fútbol y poder llevar a Leni al centro comercial. Por otro lado Cristal solo le interesaba para ir de fiesta con sus amigas.

Claro una cosa era tener licencia y otra es tener el carro ya que solo tenían la familia Navarrete 1 carro 1 camioneta y una troca. El carro era de la madre, la camioneta era del tío Tobías para su uso y de su negocio mientras que la troca la rotaban dependiendo de la situación aunque pudiera ser de Nate. Después de un examen fácil donde los 2 aprobaron a la primera, seguía un examen de manejo este consistía en que un evaluador acompañaba a los aspirantes para ver las capacidades de manejo que tenían frente a un volante en un trascurso de un día cotidiano por el pueblo.

El señor que recibía los exámenes llevaba al aspirante a la zona de evaluación práctico para que se presentara con su evaluador.

Señor evaluador: ¡Cristal Navarrete! Era un joven muchacho de entre 20 y tantos o treintón mas sin embargo lucia muy guapo.

Cristal: soy yo señor

Evaluador: Dijame Gary, mucho gusto, me gustan sus zapatos rojos

Cristal: Es usted muy amable.

Gary: si fíjese que pudiera usted ser Dorothy la chica de mago de oz.

Isaac interrumpiendo: como el grupo de rock.

Gary: este debe ser su primo o algún pariente lejano, no es así, debido a que no se parecen en nada y a leguas se nota que tiene malos gustos.

Isaac solo se respondía a verlo y no hacer caso, a lo que vio como él se podía a evaluar a cristal mientras que esperaba, en unos minutos llego.

Evaluadora: Abdiel Issak Navarro

Isaac: es Abdel Isaac Navarrete señora

Evaluadora: si eso dije Abdul

Isaac: dijame Isaac, mucho gusto

Evaluadora: soy Katia me puede decir Katy

Ella era una señora ya mayor alrededor de los 60 años con pocas arrugas pero se veía joven y algo simpática.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaba Leni, esta no presento examen escrito debido a que pago por unos cursos que la daban por hecho que estaba lista o eso se suponía. Por lo que su evaluador no se hizo de espera y dieron en pie a las evaluaciones durante el transcurso Isaac estaba en la calle conduciendo, pero es distraído.

-mantén esa velocidad, ahí va una ambulancia porque no te cambias de carril

-Porque es una vía libre y no estorbo el paso de la ambulancia. Correcto (Lo decía algo nervioso e inseguro)

Katia: así es pero no me gusta tu tono.

Mientras eso pasaba al lado estaba Leni que había arre basando al carro de Isaac estorbando el paso a la ambulancia y cambiándose al carril del mismo con fuerza sin cambiar las direccional provocando casi un accidente, la peor sorpresa es cuando se dio otro cambio de carril dando un choco. Isaac volvió asustado y gritando por el nombre de aun amiga la rubia.

Katia: ojos enfrente

Al cabo de un rato termino la prueba y este sería evaluado

Katia: haber Navarrete usted cree que merece su licencia

Isaac: señora yo este…

Katia: cállese aprobó

Isaac: ¿Qué enserio?

Katia: no oyes, estas sordo, aprobaste eres tan buen conductor, solo hazme un favor

Isaac: ¿cuál?

Katia: si vas a conducir llévate a tu amiga rubia, esa mocosa es un peligro tras el volante, o simplemente enséñale a manejar, toma este es para que tramite la licencia.

Isaac: claro, estoy de acuerdo con usted. Muchas gracias.

El chico realizaba una danza de la victoria.

En la tarde después de los resultados ambos cristal e Isaac obtuvieron su licencia aunque su padre/tio (para Isaac) les ordeno solo usarlo en caso de emergencia, Nate tendrá el carro aunque el muchacho se deprimió por su amiga debido a que la suspendieron del examen, lo que vendría después sería el cumpleaños de Cristal.

**Días después **

**30 de marzo**

Un día antes de primero de abril donde en USA celebran el día de las broma nada que ver con el día de los inocentes, Bobby e Isaac estaban trabajando como cualquier otro día Isaac atendía a los clientes mientras que Roberto este hablaba con su novia en el teléfono

-Nena pero porque quieres cancelar todos nuestros planes para abril.

-Entiendo pero no es necesario, podemos pintar tus cejar como el año pasado.

-Si nena luego te hablo Isaac me está haciendo gestos de que debo colgar. Yo también te amo mi osita.

Isaac: ya te pones a trabajar, nomás que no me dejes plantado como las otras 2 veces. (Algo molesto se escuchaba el latino)

Bobby: no te apures solo quede con mi chica, aunque parece que cancelamos los planes debido a la precaución.

Isaac: si bueno eso da entender que no debo acercarme a la casa Loud mañana

En eso recibe una llamada el restaurante que es contestada por Isaac

-Pizzería buena tardes

-Si necesito hablar con el chico que se trató de burlar de mi hermana mayor

-¿Luan? Eres tú

-Si soy yo, eres hora que me cobres un favor.

Al día siguiente siendo primero de abril Isaac se levantó como si nada sabiendo que había ayudado a una bestia a realizar una calamidad, al irse a trabajar le enseñó a su gerente que ya poseía licencia para conducir lo cual sería un gran apoyo en el repartimiento de pizzas. Siendo por ese día el encargado de los pedidos, considerando que era entre semana no había muchas órdenes, al cabo de un rato las órdenes habían bajado por lo que se disponía a regresar a su labor , mientras veía por la carretera un letrero "aquí es cocina". Isaac rápidamente recordó su parte del trato.

-De acuerdo luan, te ayudare a saber que trama tu familia para evitarlo siempre y cuando mantengas a Leni alejada de tus bromas.

-sí, sí, sí, a tu querida amiguita estará bien. Haz eso y yo prometo que todo estará bien

Isaac intercepta la llamada de Clyde y Lincoln escuchando que el albino tiene una meomanguera (patentada), pero su amigo moreno tiene miedo ir a su casa por el año pasado. Se escuchaba su gata enjaulada debido a que esta descontrolada, el albino se le ha ocurrido una a gran idea para controlar a su hermana. Lo que Isaac daría el soplase a la Loud comediante para que esta se estuviera precavida, eso vio en la madrugada debido a que Isaac le marco a Leni amablemente contestó la plática consistía en que luan escaparía por lo que necesitaría cubrirse pero debido a que la Loud no quería dejar a sus hermanos no acepto.

Isaac continuaba conduciendo hasta ver a Leni esta caminaba en la calle mientras veía letreros que decía ''cocina por aquí'', esta al verlo agradecía. Isaac entonces se alegró de verla parando enfrente de ella

-Leni ¿a donde vas?

-Hola Isaac, me gusta tu carro, voy a la cocina de mi casa, aunque se me hace raro que este tan lejos de mi hogar.

La rubia sonría mientras tenía una sonrisa radiante como el de un sol y veía a su amigo que lanzaba una mirada de hartado por la ignorancia de la chica.

-Sube, la cocina de tu casa debe estar en tu casa.

Leni: pero hay seguir los letreros.

Isaac: señorita Loud ¿no cree que la cocina está al lado del comedor? además no lleva a nada en esos letreros.

Leni: como que ya lo sé, me alegra que tengas licencia

Isaac: gracias, yo lamento que no pudieras conseguir la tuya.

Leni: me quede impresionada al verte y no pude concentrarte.

Isaac: ¿segura? Hasta donde yo se me han dicho que no sabes ir tras el volante

Leni: lo sé, es que solo que contigo no puedo fingir que soy torpe, te quiero demostrar que soy algo lista.

Isaac: Leni aquel día tú me dijiste que no soy un monstruo, mucha gente te ha dicho torpe pero no lo eres, tu eres inteligente a tu manera, pero sobre todo amable, no eres torpe eres muy tierna.

Leni: gracias Así, me alegra creer que tu pienses eso de mí, me ayuda a superarme.

Isaac: mírame yo sé que lo lograras confía en mi

Leni: lo hare, eres mi mejor amigo.

Ambos se veían y sonreían, claro era rápido debido a que Isaac conducía, el latino, pero entre la parte frontal de la camioneta se caí la billetera de Isaac en las piernas de Leni esta ve que hay una foto de él, junto con una chica con túnica de graduación.

Leni: o wow que hermosa chica ¿Quién es?

-Es mi hermana

-Como que, no sabía que tenías hermana.

-No es mi hermana como tal. Repudiaba Isaac.

-Es mi prima pero la considero como hermana.

-O sea es Cristal, se ve diferente y se parece mejor a ti

-No es ella, esta chica se llama Lupita, es hija de la hermana de mi mama. Sin embargo fuimos criados por nuestra abuela así que la llamo hermana. Nuestra hermandad es como la tuya y Lincoln.

-súper guay o sea ella es tierna contigo, hace favores por ti y te da consejos para las chicas.

-Mitad a media, es también como tú y yo, yo te protejo de los que quieren pasarse de listos contigo mientras que tú sacas lo mejor de mí.

-Sabes a veces me pregunto que se sentiría tener un hermano mayor, alguien que me proteja, pueda estar conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y me proteja del mal. Es decir tengo a Lincoln pero es un niño no puedo permitir que me defienda él tiene sus propios problemas.

-Si como hoy.

-Así es la hemos liado

Isaac y Leni sabían de qué hablaba el uno del otro

Isaac/Leni: ¿cómo sabes lo de Ronnie Anne?

Isaac: Luan me chantajeo para poder sacar información del plan de Lincoln para encerrarla y que pudiera escapar con la condición de que a ti no te hiciera nada.

Leni: a mí me dijo que no les haría nada malo a mis hermanas si yo la liberara y si iba a su trampa de cocina por aquí.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada porque fueron manipulados por una chica más lista que ellos. Iban llegando a la calle de la casa Loud cuando ven a Ronnie Anne y Lincoln tomados de la mano, al parecer se dirigían a la pizzería, lo cual Isaac tendría que acelerar para dejar a su amiga.

-Mira ya vamos a llegar ¿Porque tu familia está pintada de azul?

-Caria al parecer Luan les hizo explotar una bomba de pintura en el carro.

-Bueno Leni el dejo tengo que regresar al trabajo, buen di

En eso Leni le dio un abrazo y un beso en el cachete al joven latino haciéndolo sonrojar, sin poder dar una reacción.

-Gracias por llevarme, te prometo sacar mi licencia y así yo te llevare a tus partidos es una promesa.

Guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa de más de 1millon de dólares, lo cual lleno de alegría a Isaac y asistiendo con la cabeza le lanzo un pulgar arriba, este se marchó de nuevo a su trabajo dejando a Leni en su casa, con su familia.

-Caray chico no, me había enterado, vivo con los Pitufos o algo así.

-No querida, tu hermana hizo su jugada maestra y nos embarro pintura. Decía Rita que estaba embarrada de pintura en todo su cuerpo.

Lynn: Nadie se salva se dirigían

-Literalmente Leni fue la única que se salvó. Reclamaba Lori molesta

Lola: pero siguió los letreros

Luna: si tronca pero no viste que Isaac la trago sana y salvo

Luan: eso no fue una jugada muy astuta Jajaja.

Señor Lynn: bueno estamos en deuda con ese chico.

Isaac solo miraba a Leni mientras esta sonreía a los comentario de así su familia.

-Tu risa es la mejor Leni Loud

Al regresar al trabajo Isaac les abrió la puerta a la Santiago que venía con el Loud este último tenia las cejas quemada, Isaac tenía ganas de preguntar por lo sucedido, pero se aguantó y se limitó a solo atender a los niños en servirle una pizza grande para los 2. A lo que Isaac solo continúo su turno pensando en que ya siendo abril en pocos días cumplirá años al igual que su amiga Leni.


	34. Capitulo 20 Una rebana de ti

**Capítulo 20 (2x12) **

"**Una rebanada de ti"**

-Rebanada de vida

**15 de abril**

Lincoln estaba leyendo un manga cuando su padre lo manda a llamar a él y a sus hermanas para una noticia.

-Chicos voy a pedir pizza, debido a que la estufa no sirve, así que dentro de media hora o menos los llamare para avisar que este la pizza.

-Lori le diré a Bobby que prepare una de forma de corazón para nosotros.

-Se supone que es para toda envidiosa. Decía Lynn algo molesta

-Literalmente yo soy la mayor así que, le hablare a Bobby

-De hecho ya le dije a Isaac vendrá pronto.

Todos se le quedaron viendo la rubia

-Hermana sigues hablándole le reclamaba luna algo molesta.

-Si por algo es mi mejor amigo.

-Aun así que te mintió. Preguntaba luan algo confundida

-No me mintió solo me oculto algo que no debía saber

-Según mis cálculos la probabilidad de que la rubia sin oxígeno allá sufrido algo llamado comprensión y entienda la situación del sujeto latino es muy alta.

-Leni: bueno ese es mi asunto de les parece reclamaba la modista

-Lori es nuestro problema también y ese chico me las pagara.

Al rato de un tiempo Isaac llega a la casa Loud este toca y lo recibe la señora Loud.

-Buenas tardes señora Loud le traigo su pedido.

-Hola Isaac, me comento Leni que hoy cumples años mírate ya tienes 16 años felicidades tan alto te haz apuesto.

-Muchas gracias señora Loud provecho que pase una linda tarde.

Antes de subir al carro Isaac se le ocurrió la idea de poder dar una pizza es cortesía a sus amigos decidido este chico tomo otra pizza de las que sobraba a lo que volvió a tocar la casa pero este fue recibido por el señor Loud en la que Isaac si bien se llevaba bien con Rita temía por ser el papa de la chica de sus sueños

-Dijame. Decía el señor Loud con un tono amable

-Yo, yo señor Loud, le quería regalar esta pizza en caso de que no se sintieran satisfecho.

-Muchas gracias joven aquí tiene una propina. También tengo cupones para comprar otra pizza joven.

-De, de hecho señor quería pedirle si pudiera darle esta carta a Leni, si no es molestia. Este extendía una carta

-claro yo se la daré, eres Isaac por lo que veo.

\- ¿Cómo, Como sabe de mi? Olvidadizo el chico acercándose que por un tiempo iba casi todos los días a la casa y veía a Lynn padre.

-Cosas de la vida adiós Goodbye. Se despedía con un acento británico.

Isaac se sonrojaba debido a que todo el tiempo le ha dado regalos a Leni por su cumpleaños lo que esta recibiría pero quería hacerlo por medio de otra persona para aceptarlo ya que tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

En la casa Loud Lynn padre veía como sus hijos discutían por el último pedazo de pizza de una caja. Más sin embargo el señor Lynn da la solución enseñándoles a sus hijos que habida comprado otra pizza por sus cupones. Pero en lo que los chicos se pelean o los animales también discuten por la última rebanada Lynn parte la habla a Leni que desea entregarle un regalo.

-Ashhh debe de ser otro de tus admiradores, o de alguien quejándose de ayer con tu pijamada, deberías ponerlo a la basura con los demás.

Leni toma la carta que le había dado su padre y la empieza a leer

_**Querida Leni**_

_Este siendo mi regalo número 1 del día de hoy a 3 días después de tu cumpleaños siendo en total este el 12avo. Esta carta es una petición de disculpa debido a que no sabía cómo decírtelo pero no importa eres mi mejor amiga aquella que está conmigo aquella que saca lo mejor de mí que no te quiero perder, estaré a tu lado, te protegeré te quiero a mi lado, como la mujer más dulce que han visto mis ojos, ese sentido de la moda único, que me cosiste mi chaqueta favorito, eso fue grandioso, pero más grandioso que me hicieras la misma, pero mucho mejor, la chaqueta roja no solo es igual en lugar de tener líneas amarrillas tiene Aqua, lo que al ponérmela es como si algo de ti estuviera a mi lado_

_Con cariño a mi mejor amiga para tu dulce sonrisa_

_Isaac._

Leni leía eso y solo soltó una sonrisa al ver las palabra de su amigo lo que tuvo que hacer para que sus hermanos no se molestaran fue esconderla en una caja junto a los otros 11 regalos, en las cuales eran chocolates, un perro de peluche, una rosa e incluso un dibujo hecho con hoja de papel con el nombre de Leni Loud. La modista guardo todo y solo suspiro.

-Me hubiera encantado salir contigo yo quiero un novio y me hubiera gustado que tu habrías sido el, pero me viste como tu amiga y ahora tendré que aguantar este dolor.

Continuara


	35. Capitulo 21 Culpable

**Capítulo 21 (2X06) **

"**Culpable"**

Flashforward 2020

Nate conduciendo una camioneta llega a una casa este solo espera a que salga a la persona por la que ha venido a recogerlo, siendo aquel que espera mientras que ve a la persona entrando a su carro.

-Vaya así que al fin terminaron, o les parece que fue divertido salir hasta en la noche. Decía algo molesto mientras agarraba su retrovisor y veía a su pasajero.

-Muchas gracias por recogerme, no solo a mi si no a los chicos. Este era Lincoln de 15 años algo mareado este tal vez pareciera algo tomado.

Los que no eran sus amigos que entraron al carro gua cariando, con mareo.

Nate: a que caray que hare con ustedes 5 niños borrachos

Lincoln: oye yo no tome. Decía algo molesto.

Se lo daba a mis amigos para que ellos se embriagaran.

Nate: dejaste que tus amigos si, lo permitiste.

Lincoln: el lado bueno es que consiguieron citas menos Clyde desde que sale con Penélope pues solo se divierte bailar con chicas, y las que invitaron a los demás eran mayores casi de la edad que debería tener Isaac.

-Dime algo ¿crees que al le gustaría verte así? Que sales a fiesta a esta edad y salgas con más de una chica, y embriagas a tus amigos. Lanzaba una pregunta que podría perjudicar a Lincoln.

-Bueno él lo hizo en su momento, me dijo que me divirtiera y disfrutara mi juventud, fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse. Contestaba algo triste el albino mientras sostenía su puño con ira.

-Sabes me recuerdas mucho a él. Tenías su edad cuando llego a esta ciudad, claro era pueblo pero en 5 años todo ha cambiado. Volviendo a él, cometió muchos errores pero era tu amigo.

-Lose cuando me meto en problemas el me ayudaba.

-Disculpa. Contestaba Nate algo molesto. ¿Quién te ayudo cuando él no? De hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Lincoln: ya se y te lo agradezco, haz sido buen amigo desde que te pedí ayuda hace más de 4 años. Te debo bastante.

Nate: Jajaja créeme, tú y el, aaa (suspiro) son caso especiales. Decía eso mientras sonreía pero de un momento a otro cambio su sonrisa a una cara triste

-Yo lo extraño, Lily la extraña incluso hasta Lori la extraña. Contestaba algo triste el albino.

-¿Y ella?

-Sobre todo ella. Ella aun lo ama.

Nate llega a la casa Loud dejando a Lincoln, siendo este el último después de todos, el chico mayor deja a su pequeño amigo.

-Bien bienvenido a tu casa.

-Gracias, se me olvido agradecerte, por aquel día de las bromas, gracias a ti Lily y yo vencimos a Luan, te debo otra jejeje.

-No agradezcas, para eso somos los amigos ahora ve y descansa. Cuídate.

Lincoln entra a su casa algo silencioso para evitar que lo escuchen mientras que Nate regresaría a su casa.

-Sabes Isaac espero que sepas que Lincoln está bien, no fuiste un buen ejemplo, más sin embargo le diste alegrías, yo he intentado ayudarlo no desde que te fuiste. Si no desde aquel día

Presente

2016 Abril

En la pizzería Isaac terminaba de atender a Ronnie Anne y a Lincoln mientras que ellos comían Lincoln le realizo una pregunta.

-Ahora que tienes licencia vas a poder traernos pizza de vez en cuando, ya sabes para ver a Leni.

-O ir a ver a Carlota decía Ronnie Anne con un tono burlo a lo que Isaac se sonrojo a lo máximo quedando en shock

Ronnie Anne & Lincoln: ¿De quién hablas tú?

Ronnie Anne: de mi prima

Lincoln: mi hermana.

En eso Isaac los interrumpe lanzándoles una pizza caliente

-Cortesía de la casa. Claro tú hermana mi mejor amiga, ya quiero que me ayude con mi vestimenta. A Carlota mi camarada esa chica sabe elegir las mejores prendas para mí.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al latino para engañar a los chicos.

Lincoln: si, bueno a que se debes eso.

-Yo... Isaac no sabía que contestar

Ronnie Anne: Isaac está saliendo con mi prima según él "la latina más candente de la zona", es una chica aficionada a la moda y al maquillaje me da asco en pensar que quiere que sea igual que ella.

Lincoln: mi hermana la modista Leni, la Loud de mejor corazón, comprensible algo torpe pero siempre quiere ayudar a los demás.

Ambos: la novia de Isaac.

Ambos: espera que, no puede ser

En eso Isaac interrumpe

-Bueno ninguna era mi novia solo he salido con ellas, no le hablo con ninguna de las 2 porque Leni me molestaría y me ayudaría a conquistarla, mientras que carlota trataría de compararse con ella.

En eso Bobby estaba hablando con Lori la cual escucha la conversación y se enoja.

-Estas engañando a mi hermana, maldito cuando te ponga las manos te volveré pretzel humano.

En eso Isaac tiene que colgar, arrebatando el teléfono a Bobby.

-No es correcto usar el teléfono en horas laborales.

Bobby: ¿oye hermano estas engañando a mi prima?

Isaac se pica los ojos y da un largo suspiro.

-Porque nadie entiendo ninguna es mi novia, una es mi mejor amiga y la otra es la chica con la que me siento seguro de mí mismo. Carlota lo entenderá tendré que hablar con Leni. O miren la hora se acabó mi turno.

Al término de la tarde Isaac manda un mensaje a Leni si el día de mañana podría hablar. Al día siguiente en la escuela Isaac estaba hablando con carlota.

-Y por eso ella es mi mejor amiga y tú eres la chica de mis ojos mi pequeña enchilada en salsa de mole.

Isaac tenía ahora que hablar con su mejor amiga la cual esta estaba confundida pero era de esperarse debido a que el latino le oculto que tenía saliente, lo cual con una disculpa honesta pero tuvo que aclarar que por más que quería decirle este tenía tomar asunto por su cuenta. Al principio Leni solo se impactó pero al final comprendió

Isaac: yo, yo quería decirte pero sabes mucha gente piensa que somos algo mas

Leni: lose y solo somos...

-Amigos, contesto con una sonrisa forzada Isaac.

-De hecho si por eso somos amigos nos queremos pero...

-Queremos la felicidad con otra persona. Volvió a interrumpir

Por un momento se quedaron callados pero ninguno sabía que decir.

Isaac: sabes por un momento pensé que tú y yo, no lo sé tal vez, pero no me imagino que una chica como tú me quisiera más que un, lo que trato de decir.

-Lo entiendo, como dijiste solo somos amigos. Leni parecía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos se detuvieron a pensar pero al reflexionar lo que estaba sucediendo es que escucharon un sonido tronar. Al principio pensaron que era su corazones el de cada uno romperse debido a que Isaac si en su momento le habría dicho algo a Leni, este teniendo la oportunidad más de una vez de confesarle su amor. Mientras que la rubia nunca se había sentido así con nadie parte de sus hermanos, este era diferente quería protección y alguien que no la tachara de tonta, pero esta misma no pudiera aguantar no ser lo suficiente para él.

Leni: entonces aquel beso no cuenta para nada.

Isaac: ¿de qué beso hablas tú?, nunca nos hemos besado.

Claro al decir un secreto muy oculto la rubia no ha dicho el detalle que la chica allá creída que el día de baile se había besado con el latino sin darse cuenta que en realidad se trataba de otra persona.

Leni: o sea no fuiste tú, ¿quién deberá de haber sido?

Isaac: me imagino que otro chico fanático a ti, que te quiero, pero deberás de tener cuidado.

\- Si como que tu también con esa chica.

Ambos se veían a los ojos dándose un abrazo Isaac le susurro al oído.

-Serás mi amiga y ahora que sabes mi secretito te pido que te quedes a mi lado

-Claro te apoyare solo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Seré tu madrina de novia

-Hecho Jajaja solo que también tendrás que hacerle su vestido

Ambos reían por el comentario de cada uno.

Durante 2 semanas del 2 abril hasta el 16 Isaac y Leni salían se veían, platicaba de sus cosas claro esto no significaba que el muchacho se había metido en problema Luna quien había ganado poca confianza lo había tachado de machista, mientras que Lori seguía sin confiar en él. Las hermanas menores pasaron sin pena ni gloria, pero Lily la más pequeña este quería demasiado al muchacho latino no solo porque le dio su mantita, si no que ella siente un apego paternal.

Mientras que otra de las mayores como Lynn y luan se mantenían defensivas con el muchacho, este se había ganado de la confianza de todas pero al parecer la había perdido, sin embargo Lincoln todavía tomaba la palabra de su amigo como verdad ya que también hacia caso a su segunda hermana mayor. Cuando fue el cumpleaños de Leni todo el mundo la había felicitado así como mandarles reglado, la chica los había aceptado por educación pero no por gusto solo era el de su chico de Isaac que en menos de un día llevaba 5 regalos despreocupado sin acordarse que unos días su cumpleaños seria el siguiente. A la que le había importado era a ella que le tenía una grandiosa sorpresa, pero necesitaría la ayuda de alguien muy conocido para Isaac.

-Entonces me puedes ayudar por favor necesito tu ayuda urgentemente para pasado mañana. Suplicaba Leni a nada más que a Nate.

-Ms encantaría ayudarte Leni, pero ahora estoy ayudando a tu pequeño hermano que se ha metido en problemas.

-¿Porque? ¿Que hizo ahora?

-Trato de juntar a 2 de sus maestros lo peor es que le pidió ayuda a tu hermana Lori, créeme que no termino nada bien, me pido ayuda a mí en lugar de Isaac debido a que yo pudiera convencer a su maestro d educación física por reclamo de exceso de ejercicio pesado.

-O bahía, que mal o sea hubiera sido genial que sus maestros estuvieran juntos.

-No de ahí me pidió juntarlos, y lo logre.

Leni: ¿cómo?

-Le pedí ayuda a Carol.

Leni: bueno me alegra que allás tenido éxito con tu misión.

Nate: aún no he terminado, apenas voy comenzando más sin embargo se quién te puede ayudar.

Leni: ¿Quién?

En eso Nate le contaba la ayuda que Cristal le pudiera dar a Leni para el plan del regalo a Isaac.


	36. capitulo 22 Viernes de Loud I

**Capítulo 22 (2x10)**

"**Viernes de Loud I"**

15 de abril

Aquel día Isaac recibió una llamada de carlota asegurándole que se le había olvidado un maquillaje en la casa de sus parientes, por lo que está iría a ver a sus familiares para que después se fueran a la ciudad el fin de semana.

Isaac también recibía mensaje de sus amigos y familiares por su cumpleaños

Papa de Isaac: Hijo felicidades, espero que te la pases bien, animo campeón muy pronto estarás aquí una vez más te amo hijo mío te deseo lo mejor.

Mama de Isaac: Isaapito mi querido niño hoy cumples otro año más de vida, que alegría, espero que estés portándote bien, no hagas ninguna locura solo cuidado. Te amo

Jesús Aarón (hermano mayor de Isaac): Isaac que rollo cómo andamos, felicidades te deseo lo mejor en este día cuídate, te mando abrazo saludo.

Israel (hermano menor de Isaac): que transa perro, cuídate te mando muchos cuellos y marucha felicidades.

Cesar (primo menor, materno de Isaac): felicidades hermano cuídate.

Zaira (prima mayor, parte materna): hola Isaac, como estas, ya 16 años que te la pases bien cuídate te mando besos y abrazos.

Antonio (amigo de Isaac de secundaria, su único): hello my brother, Do you speak Spanglish? Na es broma ya 16 años eres grande Drake te veré pronto.

Aquel día también su familia lo felicito empezando por su tío, la tía y sus primos Nate y Cristal ellos le recibieron con amor cariño y sobretodo mucho afecto los 4 había el, claro Evaristo mando una carta de que se cuidara que ahora adquiere más responsabilidades sus amigos del pueblo como Thomas, Robert Chris y Chaz lo felicitaron cada uno por su cuenta.

Chris: te debo agradecer por protegernos de los abusivos pero más porque sin querer queriendo me juntaste con el amor de mi vida, eso sí es de grandes te quiero.

Robert: sabes desde que te conozco tú me dijiste que fuera yo mismo y mírame ya no soy gay de closet ahora como tu gritas soy feo a mucha honra yo dijo "Soy Gay y pu..."

Thomas: a que mi Isaac, me acuerdo que te fuiste con dudas llegaste con miedo pero ahora venciste un pequeño problema eso es madurez espero que sigas así. Gracias amigo mío

Chaz: viejo Chaz te desea un buen cumpleaños.

Ese día aun los chicos trataban de invitar a Leni a salir pero esta tenía planes de una pijamada con sus amigas, esta sabía que hoy era el día que debería hacer el regalo para su amigo la cual iría a su casa y le daría algo que ella sabía que el quería un beso, desde aquel momento en ese viejo pino o esas 2 veces este año en el centro comercial sabía que él quería un beso, y ella en lo más profundo de su corazón ella también. Por lo que tal vez pudiera de convencerlo para ser su novia, que él lo viera como otro regalo de el para ella de igual forma. A lo que en la tarde llega a la casa de Isaac se acerca pero ve una chica morena de rasgos latino habla con Isaac.

-Así que este es tu regalo. Le decía en un término de coqueta

-haber quiero verlo

-Cierra los ojos.

Este obedeció cerrando los ojos para que la mexicana se encimara y le diera un beso en los labios que este no rechazo al contrario lo acepto con gusto. Eso la chica Loud pone un cara triste pero de luego ver a su amigo que ese beso era correspondido cambia a una cara de alegría por la felicidad de su amigo, a lo que puso en pie para su casa que esta tenía que armas una pillamada.

En la noche ambos tenían una fiesta de parte de Isaac estaba jugando videojuegos con sus primos mientras que recibían una reta de los hermanos y los otros primos eran 4 mientras que sus otro 4 amigos para que en total fueran 11 así que para jugar a Mario Kart tuvieron que invitar a Lincoln estos 12 jugaron una partida online mientras que Leni tenía una pillamada con sus amigas.

Esta se empezaba a secar el cabello junto con todas las demás en la sala hasta que empezaban a hablar de cosas de 16 como de maquillaje, ropa de moda, artistas, cantantes actores y también de chicos.

Amiga 1: Bien chicas entonces tu Leni, ya que tu amiguito Isaac tiene un grupo raro de amigos. ¿Cuál es el menos raro?

Amiga 2: yo opino de que Chris, pero hash ya lo tiene la odiosa de Cristal

Amiga 3: pues mira hay un gay, un negro pero nerd, un chaparro pelirrojo que como dijiste tu amiga ya lo tiene la costrosa de cristal también un gordo x y obviamente el tipo de la cara de psicópata.

Mientras tanto

-Rápido Thomas tenemos que ganar. Gritaba con emocionado Isaac.

-Hasta creen que van a ganar. Decía extasiado Nate.

-Israel: apúrate carajo y haz algo. Este le gritaba a su primo algo molesto

-cesar: tú también acelera. Agarrando el micrófono de sus audífonos.

-Contrólense. Decía araron y Zaira. Molestos por ver y escuchar a sus hermanos menores que se actúan grosero.

Aarón: Israel guarda la postura

Zaira: cesar contrólate

Chris: vamos amor tu puedes. El pelirrojo animaba a su novia.

Cristal: ¿oye Lincoln Loud tu hermana Leni tiene una pillamada no es así? Dile que se venga a jugar con Isaac. La prima de Isaac quería que su mejor amiga viniera a jugar.

Lincoln: no creo están tan ocupadas hablando de cosas como moda y de chicos guapo.

Robert: mmm me gustaría estar con ellas para hablar de chicos guapos.

Chaz: a Chaz también a este chico grande las mujeres se vuelven locas.

Presumía mientras recibía un caparazón rojo provocando la caída del jugador.

En la última vuelta Isaac estaba en la cabeza pero Lincoln le pisaba las llantas, aunque sus parejas Thomas y Nate estaban atrás no le daban mucha importancia. Claro también Israel y cesar se aproximaban aunque los retirados eran los otros 3 parejas parecía no importarle, en la última curva tanto el albino como el latino tenían un champiñón de velocidad que usarían para darse pulso, el cual provocaba que ambos robaban del primero al 2do lugar cuando se iba a llegar a la meta paso algo.

Casa Loud

Muy bien hemos terminado con los secadores. Ahora sigue los risos. Decía una Leni toda emocionada.

Esta estaba a punto de conectar una plancha de cabello en una extensión saturada de otros cables, donde se pudiera producir un apagón por tanta corriente.

Amiga 5: Así que porque no proferir a Adam es el más guapo de su equipo de soccer

Amiga 4: mejor que ese amiguito tuyo Isaac.

Amiga 3: él es tan feo que aceptaría andar con cualquiera.

Amiga 1: imagínate. Que tu Leni anduvieras con ese chico.

Amiga 2: o peor que te gustara.

Tosas menos Leni: iuuu

En eso Leni estaba a punto de conectar su plancha de cabello cuando recordó lo que vio en la tarde a su mejor amigo aquel que le había ocultado de salir con una chica y que había mentido en no tener una relación con dicha chica.

Lo que le hizo soltar una lagrima tras recordar el beso que se dieron pues la lagrima callo donde estaba él toma corriente y esta al conectarlo provoco un gran apagón no solo en la casa Loud si no en toda la ciudad. Mientras que los chicos competían por quien iba a ganar surgió el apagón, todos en la casa Navarrete se impresionaron por el apagón mientras que Isaac quedo en shock, aunque por toda la ciudad se escuchaba un grito

-¡Leni Loud!

Mientras que Isaac al escuchar al señor Lynn alrededor de 5 calles solo se quedó en blanco con una mirada. Perdida agarrando el volante del Wii este lo soltó y dijo.

-Bueno me iré a dormir, feliz cumpleaños Isaac

Nate: pero tú eres Isaac

El latino por un momento había olvidado su problema con su amiga la modista a lo que llegar al ático antes de acostarse decidió escribir una carta dirigida a Leni.


	37. capitulo 22 Viernes de Loud II

**Capítulo 22 (2x10)**

"**Viernes de Loud II"**

Semana del 18 de abril hasta 22 de abril

-La casa Verde

Escuela primaria de royal Woods

-Haber clase recuerden esta es el inicio de la semana verde. Decía la señorita Johnson

Nadie se sorprendía por el anuncio que comento la maestra.

\- Y como objetivo de este grupo, es el de poder salvar a un cachorro de oso polar.

Todos dieron un suspiro de sorpresa

-Para prueba de eso me dieron un poster de la cría, el cual esta desahuciado por culpa del calentamiento global.

En eso la maestra saca el poster del cachorro de oso el cual tenía una cara triste con ojos muy grande donde el poster decía Johnson

Toda la clase empieza a llorar por la ternura del pequeño oso polar.

-Así que niños el objetivo es que en nuestras casa redujimos lo mayor mente posible del consumo de energía en nuestros hogares, por lo que casa uno en sus casas deberá tener un nivel ambiental donde registra cada uno de las casa y analiza el novel de ahorramiento de energía, por energía sustentable para el beneficio de nuestro planeta. Si logramos la meta podremos decidir el nombre del bebe polar.

Todos: Siiiiii

Lincoln a Clyde: cielos estoy tan emocionado

-Ni me lo dijas es una gran oportunidad de desarrollar la costumbre cuidar el ambiente

Lincoln: así es Clyde vamos a lograrlo.

Días después

Clyde: cielos Lincoln sí que tu familia consume mucha energía, será un reto imposible. Preocupado está el moreno.

Lincoln: no te apures tengo un plan en eso sale corriendo y topa con alguien.

-Ten cuidado ni... Resultaba ser Nate que pasa por ahí. Lincoln lo lamento.

-No te apures Nate es hora de hacer la operación "Triple R Loud".

Saliendo corriendo directo su casa a lo que Nate volteo al moreno lo cual por curiosidad empezaba a platicar con el chico de porque Loud estaba así. Al cabo de unas horas Nate llega a su casa e Isaac estaba en la sala haciendo tarea.

-Hola, primo ¿adivina a quien me tope? Saludaba el de pelo negro a su primo.

-No estoy para jugar adivina quién. Dímelo contestaba algo desinteresado el moreno.

-A Lincoln, ese niño tiene planeado que sus 10 hermanas ahorren energía.

-Lincoln es un chico muy inteligente aunque llega al extremo.

-Ahora entiendo porque te simpatiza mucho. Contestaba Nate para llamar la atención.

-Si bueno. Acabe mi tarea. Isaac se levantaba y estiraba los brazos. Hoy es el día del torneo me tengo que preparar con mis amigos bueno menos Robert. Nosotros 4 ganaremos

-Prefieres jugar una partida en línea, antes que ayudar a tu amigo a salvar un oso polar. Contestaba molesto Nate

-No es que no me guste el ambiente si no es que por alguna razón sus hermanas terminan arruinando el plan. Separadas son geniales pero juntas en lo personal no quisiera acercármeles es por eso y más que admiro a Lincoln

-Que mal estas, pensé que te agradaban los Loud.

-tienes que ver la situación no me puedo acercar a los Loud no por ahora pero cuando se enfríen las cosas.

-Ándale pues nos vemos. Subía las escaleras algo molesto por el comportamiento de su primo.

Al cabo de una horas en la noche Isaac se conectaba a su videojuego para jugar la partida online su equipo se tenía que enfrentar al de Lincoln con algunos compañeros. Pero mientras esperaba recibía una limada de Bobby

-Hola que tal Bobby, ¿qué tal Europa?

Minutos después

-Mmmm entiendo si sé que está preocupada por Lori pero Lincoln sometió a su familia ahorrar energía.

-Si Bobby pero Lori estaba usando muchas pantallas, no te puedes conformar con una llamada.

-Y que da igual que hace horas que no se llaman. Sabes que adiós. El chico le colgó a su amigo ya que este empezaba a llorar, por no saber de Lori.

-Rayos de seguro Lincoln llego al extremo y apago la electricidad.

En eso llega Nate viendo a Isaac

-No me gusta esa cara tuya, de seguro tu amigo Loud se metió en problema

Cristal estaba oyendo la conversación y se mete.

-Tu que lo sabes que habrá hecho el pequeño hermano de Leni.

-Haber si me pongo a pensar de seguro que a Lori le redujo el uso de aparatos para hablar con Bobby. A luna pues su guitarra eléctrica, a lisa sus aparatos de laboratorio que consume mucha electricidad, tal vez a luan que no cocine tantos pasteles ya saben para sus bromas.

-Wow sí que conoces a esa familia. Respondía sorprendida Cristal

-A Jajaja sabes que Leni se arregla mucho por ejemplo yo me baño d veces al día debido a que sudo trabajo me tengo que dormir relajado o para despertar. En el caso de ella se baña cuando quiere para limpiar sus poros.

-Claro que si Lincoln yo le aviso. En eso cuelga su celular

-¿Con quién hablabas? Preguntaba Cristal algo curiosa

-Era Lincoln, Resulta que sometió a sus hermanas vivir en pobreza y recorto todos los suministros para ellas ya que él quería jugar su partida, el torneo de espadas y ciborg que se realizara ahora.

-Que mal, pero eso no explica por qué te marco. Isaac se interesaba en lo que pasaba

-Aaahh es curioso porque te marcaba a ti para su ayuda pero me marco a mi tiene una gran idea y tú lo vas a ayudar.

Nate le contaba el plan que tenía para ayudar al Loud de en medio, molestando a Isaac por la idea.

-Estas pendejo o que. Molesto contestaba el joven latino. Yo no tengo porque ayudarlo

-Cristal: pero el hizo eso para jugar una partida contra ti, indirectamente es tu culpa.

Nate: claro que lo vas a ayudar. Porque me debes un favor.

-Diablos lo vas a cobrar hoy mismo.

Nate le asintió la cabeza.

Isaac le habla al lector

-Bueno chicos como ya ven hay que ahorrar energía y hay una gran manera de hacer

Lincoln: muchas gracias por la ayuda Nate

Nate: no hay de que, Isaac insistió.

Lincoln: así que también debo agradecerte.

Isaac solo veía a su primo que sonreía a lo que dio un suspiro.

Minutos después

-Lincoln más vale que sigas patinando hare una video llamado con Bobby y quiero verlo en todos los ángulos

Así que ambos empezaban a usar una bicicleta que estaba conectada con una fuente de poder y otra bicicleta que estaba pedaleando.


	38. capitulo 22 Viernes de Loud III

Capitulo (2x10)

"**Viernes de Loud III"**

-Llegando a la Vitrina

Esto ocurre del 25 al 29 de abril

Aquella semana comenzaba en que Nate estaba usando la computadora mientras se topó un video de Lincoln en la que este se aventó en bicicleta con pastillas de mente en una piscina de soda de gaseosa a lo que este se le hizo fantástico, al intentar darle like, sin embargo, no podría ya que este solo decía que era permitido para el grupo de 5to grado de la escuela primaria. Días después el latino mayor veía como el albino estaba grabando en su patio un pleito entre lola y lana, a lo que el chico de casi 17 años se acerca agarra el hombro para voltearlo.

-Lincoln. ¿Qué haces con esa cámara?

-Yo, bueno intento ganar el concurso de video de 5to grado.

-Aaa, y eso consiste en que tu video hable sobren tus hermanas

-Si así es, tengo que vencer y superar mi video anterior

-Si el video de las pastillas de menta con gaseosa era genial, claro no creo que venzas al video del hámster

-Odio ese hámster no es tan grande como a yo, el sí que vale la pena

Nate: bueno entonces ten cuidado con ese video recuerda que el mayor daño que alguien puede hacerle alguien es de que su propia familia los traiciona.

Lincoln: descuida mis hermanas son entrometidas más sin embargo no tienen por qué enojarse.

Al cabo de unos días después en la preparatoria se empezaba a hacer viral un video en el cual primero antes que Nate los amigos de Isaac se lo enseñaron al mismo. Donde consistía en la familia Loud habiendo cosas vergonzosas como Lori que está a cada rato se echaba gases, luan besando una estatua de un vampiro. Lynn sufriendo accidentes por hacer deporte, lola al tomar video de ella dormida con tubos y mascarilla para enriquecer su bella. Luna en la que rompió unos pantalones ajustados mientras los usaba. Como todas las hermanas faltantes Luan, lana, lisa, Lily. Pero lo que hizo enojar a Isaac es ver que la gente se burlaba de Leni ya que Leni caminaba con los ojos cerrados y chocaba con las paredes

Estudiante 1: mírenla es una tonta.

Estudiante 2: Así es la chica más linda pero más hueca

Estudiante 1: y también su familia son unos raros

Chica 1: No puedo creerlo que estúpida es Leni Loud

Chica 2: Jajaja es una buena para nada.

Al escuchar todo esos insultos de atrás por parte de sus compañeros Isaac tomo su pelotita la cual agarro y si se trataba de una pokéball la aventó a los 2 chicos, directo a sus caras, el primero le dio en la boca mientras que estaba en el suelo la volvía a tomar la pelota para lanzarla en los genitales al otro tipo.

Chico 1 & 2: hijo de puta

Chico 2: ¿quién te crees que?

En eso es interrumpido con una bofetada dada por el latino

Chico 1: me la pagaras. Este lanza un puñetazo que con ira Isaac bloquea dando una sonrisa siniestra este con su palma a su diafragma.

Isaac volteando a ver a las chicas: ustedes que miran malditas zorras mal paridas. Están envidiando no ser Leni Loud

Chica 1: si envidiamos no tener cabeza de aire

Chica 2: Jajajajaja

En eso Isaac toma una botella de agua la cual le quita la tapa se la toma y se las escupe lo que hizo molestar a las chicas e irse por estar mojadas a las chicas en el proceso. Cuando las chicas salieron corriendo por estar empapada otro de los chicos dio el golpe a Isaac en la cara moviendo su rostro por un segundo cantaba victoria pero Isaac regreso la mirada algo aterradora.

-Eso es todo. Con ojos de un asesino miraba al chico el cual con un golpe de sus brazos a su cuello para paralizar sus cuerdas vocales dejándolo tirado en el proceso para que este pudiera irse.

En la escuela se enteran de lo que hizo Isaac a 4 compañeros de su clase mientras este había sido mandado a detención (por segunda vez), Lincoln había ido a pedir ayuda a su casa pero este fue recibido por Nate.

-Hola Lincoln

-Nate ¿dónde está Isaac? Necesito su ayuda.

-Lo siento esta en detención

-¿Por qué? Preguntaba Lincoln sorprendido

Nate: bueno... Se peleó con unos compañeros debido a que estos insultaron a Leni por lo de tu video.

Lincoln: yo, yo lo siento mucho no sabía que esto lo iba a causar yo solo quería ganar el concurso.

En eso llega cristal a interrumpirlo

Cristal: no te apures este mocoso le gusta meterse en problemas y más por su amiguita

Nate: tienes razón, no es de extrañarse lo que su instinto lo provoca hacer

Lincoln es que metí la pata y se me ocurrió una solución pero no lo se

-Créeme si es para arreglar los problemas con tus hermanas no dudes. Decía Nate al albino con una sonrisa

-Si además para eso está la familia apoyarse ellas sabrán tu sacrificio y te lo agradecerán

Al día siguiente

En el cuarto de detención Isaac lanzaba dardos a la foto de Lori en un blanco

-Rayos extraño a Lynn luan y a luan. Como me divertí esa semana con ellas.

Jajajajaja.

Se escuchaba una risa del otro lado del salón

Isaac se acerca con los chicos que están con un celular viendo ahora un video de Lincoln Loud

-Si así es cristina un pelo en pecho soy todo un hombre. Bésame amada mía

Isaac solo se quedaba observando el video algo vergonzoso pero supo porque lo había hecho el refrán de ojo por ojo y diente por diente lo había hecho pero fue el, el decidió ahogarse junto con sus hermanas lo cual fue un acto tonto pero muy valiente ya que el chico se preocupa por sus hermanas.

En eso llega el profesor encargado de los muchachos de detención.

-Saben que no pueden usar teléfonos. Gritaba enojado con una cara de odio hacia los chicos.

-Ahora por eso tendrán que hacer 50 lagartijas

En eso Isaac levanto la mano

-Tu. El maestro apunto al latino

-El director ha dicho que los docentes no pueden poner castigos físicos para los estudiantes.

En eso el maestro puso aún más una cara de enfado lo que provoco que ya no fueran 50 lagartijas si no que fueran 100, junto con 100 flexiones y abdominales, más 5 km de corrida.

Provocando que Isaac terminara todo sucio algo asqueroso cansado sobre todo con un olor desagradable que haría que nadie se le acercara. Más sin embargo Leni se paró enfrente de aquel chico tirado en el suelo viéndose de enfrente uno tirado y la otra parada, como el día en que se conocieron Leni extiende su mano y saca una toalla húmeda para que se pudiera limpiar Isaac vio a la rubia a los ojos ambos sonrieron para que después con ese mismo brazo extendido Leni le da la mano a su amigo para que se pudiera levantar.

Continuara


	39. Capitulo 23 Nuestra union

**Capítulo 22 (2X11)**

"**Nuestra unión"**

**Capítulo en el que se centra esta historia**

Cambiando a la bebe

En la casa, de los Navarrete, Isaac veía unas fotos de su familia.

-¿Qué haces primo? Llego a preguntar tanto Nate y cristal.

-Estoy viendo fotos de mi familia, no la nuestra si no la del lado de mi mama.

Nate: si con los que jugamos el otro a la partida de Mario Kart.

Cristal: nose que le vieron de grande, la rubia de Leni y sus amigas nos echaron a perder la diversión.

Isaac: no estés de amargada, sabes me voy al trabajo, ahí nos vemos.

Nate: antes de irte, ¿dinos quien es él bebe?

Isaac: nada es el 4to hijo de mi primo más grande. No es nada la cosa. Él se escuchaba algo nostálgico por lo del bebe.

Isaac se tenía que ir a trabajar, mientras eso recordaba que un nacimiento es lo más bello del mundo, que al nacer es el comienzo de una nueva vida, por lo que se tiene que tener respeto, es algo que atormentado a Isaac, más sin embargo la bebe Loud le ha encantado ya que es muy tierna. Durante el transcurso se topa al albino con una compra.

-Hola Lincoln. Saludaba cortes el latino.

-Isaac amigo que hay mira la nueva adquisición, una nueva historieta. El albino se veía alegre por su nuevo comic

-Qué bien sabes, me recuerda cuando compraba algo o uno de mis hermanos lo hacía nos juntábamos para hacerlo todos juntos. Por ejemplo con ese comic, una vez que alguien compraba nose un manga de los que leíamos, uno tenía el manga para que el otro lo leyera y el tercero explicaba lo que estaba pasando.

-Baiaaa no hago nada de eso con mis hermanas, ellas tiene sus gustos y yo los míos. El albino solo mostraba un gesto de disgusto

-Deberías intentarlo a lo mejor logras que una de tus hermanas le guste lo mismo que a ti.

-Tienes razón. El chico cambio su cara a una más alegre

-Ya lo veras. Bueno me retiro amiguito nos vemos.

Ambos chicos se despedían sin saber que indirectamente el muchacho le dio una idea que provocaría una guerra Loud.

En la tarde el chico se mandaba mensaje con su amigo.

-A cabo de llegar a mi casa. Estoy bien muchas gracias

-Que bien Leni, apropósito ¿que harás ahorita?

-Voy a leer mis revistas, ahorita mi hermano me pidió jugar videojuegos con él, no sabe que eso lo hace pudrir el cerebro. Deberías hablar con él.

-ya lo hice y el hará todo lo necesario, para ver cuál es su mejor hermana.

-No entiendo eso, pero está bien.

Isaac paseaba por el parque después de su partido de futbol de esa semana donde jugo y dio 2 asistencia en el empate de 2 a 2, desgraciadamente Adam se llevó todo el crédito aunque el metió un gol al igual que Taylor, pero este no cometió el mismo error que el presumido de Adam porque causo un error que provocó no uno si no dos goles, aunque eso no le importaba él se llevaba todo el crédito, descansando en la misma banqueta de hace un año donde conoció a Lily, Lincoln y a Clyde los vuelve a ver.

Pero esta vez Lincoln conviviendo con su hermanita, juagando con ancianos al ajedrez, Isaac veía como Lincoln levantaba a su hermanita los dos sonrían al verse

-Excelente Lily. Decía el albino mientras levantaba a su hermanita al cielo

-Man tita. Decía la pequeña Lily mientras que con sus manos quería alcanzar la mantita de color morado que Isaac le había regalado en navidad.

-No, no ahora ya no la necesitas.

El chico toma la manta de la bebe y la tira a la basura.

Mientras que Isaac se queda sorprendió por tal acción, apretando sus puños, por no creer lo que habían hecho a su regalo.

Mientras que el amigo moreno solo los observaba, haciendo quejas de que porque Lily estaba con Lincoln, no comprendiendo la situación, este acepta que Lincoln prefería estar con su hermana. El chico solo observa esto y decide tomar la manzana que se había acabado y arrogárselo a la cabeza

Clyde: Disculpa, estaba teniendo un momento sentimental. Gritaba molesto el moreno de pelo chino

-Clyde, ¿Por qué estás en la basura? ¿Por qué tienes la manta de Lily?

-ahora no puedo atenderte necesito irme.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Porque no estas con Lincoln y a Lily? Y ¿porque tras unos binoculares? Seguía cuestionando el piel moreno al piel negra.

Clyde: te contestare después. Con tono serio y de mal humor respondía al latino.

-Sé que no quieres contestar mis preguntas, ni yo lo haría pregunto mucho, pero no te...

Es interrumpido porque el moreno apunto indicando que ahora la bebe estaba usando una blusa de color naranja Idéntica a la que su hermano mayor.

-Wow tienes razón.

Clyde: juro que Lincoln volverá a ser mi amigo, deberás.

El afroamericano salió corriendo algo molesto.

-Debería de intervenir, o nada, no es mi asunto. Se quedaba pensando el latino.

Oye devuélveme la manta. Como que es mía, necesito devolvérsela a Lily. O podría ver cómo termina esto.

Al día siguiente se volvía dar una conversación en línea entre Leni e Isaac.

Isaac: que tal señorita, feliz domingo, qué opinas de salir tú y yo.

Leni: me gustaría, pero voy a enseñarle a Lily mis revista de moda necesito una hermana que comparta mis gustos sobre moda.

Isaac: hay tienes a lola o a Lori no es necesario involucrar a tu hermanita.

Leni: pues hasta donde se Lincoln, luan y Lynn discuten por ella, ahí vengo voy a su cuna deséame suerte.

Isaac se empezaba a cuestionar si como Leni y Lincoln se saldrían de control creando un pleito.

-Okey debo intervenir, no puede ser esa gente sí que está loca.

Al cabo de unos minutos Isaac llega a lo que se pudiera considerare como su 3ra casa la casa Loud, ya era una costumbre de ir, así como ver a Clyde en la casa. Esta ocasión era algo más inusual en el que ahora él estaba junto al moreno la situación indicaba un pleito como siempre, la discusión se trataba de la razón por Lily tenía que parecerse alguno de sus hermanos mayores pero en eso había llegado Clyde pero este se había puesto un gorro de bebe para dormir en su cabeza debido a que este había creído que su mejor lo había remplazado por una bebe. Isaac solo se limitaba a ver como él y la bebe tenían una manta mientras bebía su biberón, el chico para que notaran su presencial.

-Hola chicos, buenas tardes quería ir a ver a Leni pero me topo a esta dulzura usando la mantita que le compre. Isaac se acercaba para levantar a la bebe.

-Yo solo quería tener una compañera que ella tuviera los mismos justos que yo. Ya sabes cómo tú me dijiste Lincoln se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido.

Isaac: si así es Lincoln pero como te dije a mis hermanos y a mí nos justa lo mismo porque ellos son sus justos, te pondré un ejemplo, no te gusta los deportes pero Lynn te obliga eso está mal. Si a ti te gusta la ayudaras.

Lynn: ¡oye! Yo no hago eso

Todo el mundo se quedó observando a la deportista

-Como decía, pero también a mis hermanos les gusta cosas que a mí no, a Israel mi hermano menor le gusta dibujar y pintar, yo soy bien malo, y me hermano mayor Aarón le gusta tocar la guitarra, me gusta la música pero no soy buen guitarrista. Sin contar que uno quiere ser biólogo y el otro estudia medios de comunicación para ser reporteros.

-Vaya así que también aceptas los gustos de otros.

-SIP ese el papel de un hermano. Querer y aceptar a tus hermanos. En eso Isaac le da a Lily a Lincoln

Lori: bueno y solo viste a eso. Contestaba indiferente Lori.

Isaac: se suponía que iba a salir con Leni y Lily. Pero ¿Dónde estará?

En eso se escuchaba un grito de auxilio en el 2do piso a lo que todos fueron a socorrer el llamado era Leni atrapada en la cuna de la hermana más pequeña

-Leni, ¿qué ocurrió? Preguntaba Isaac algo preocupada

-Solo quería ir por Lily para irnos tu y yo, pero cuando quería ir por ella me volví a quedar encerrada en esta prisión infantil.

Todo el mundo se golpeaba por la cosa absurda de Leni, pero Isaac solo se limitó a sacarla cargándola con sus 2 brazos y levantándole para salvarla de la cuna, Isaac al ver a su amiga entre sus brazos le daba mucha alegría tan grande era que no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces mientras te arreglas Lily y yo te esperamos. Este volvía a tener a la bebe en sus brazos.

Leni e Isaac se veían ambos sonreían mientras que Lily empezaba a reír

-Ma-ma, pa-pa. La bebe sonreía al decirle eso a los chicos

Los chicos al escuchar eso se sonrojaban y se quedaban viendo uno al otro.


	40. Feliz Cumpleaños Lincoln

**Capítulo Especial **

**Feliz cumpleaños Lincoln**

Lunes 2 de Mayo 2016

Era una mañana tranquilla en el pequeño pueblo de Royal Woods pero la familia más ruidosa de la calle ubicada en la Avenida Franklin 1216 donde desde hace años habita una peculiar familia. los Loud aun en esta situación que golpea al mundo la familia más ruidosa hacia su honor, ser escandalosos integrantes sin contar a los padre era habitado por 13, los cuales 11, siendo los hijos de esa pareja, un total de 10 mujeres y un varón con la peculiaridad de ser un albino (pelo blanco), aquel chico un nombre es Lincoln Loud el hermano del medio, un chico amante de las historietas cómicas, conocido por el hombre del plan, aquel que trata de sobrevivir con sus hermanas ya sea cambiando pañales de su hermanita Lily, siendo el conejillo de india (o la libre de pruebas) por parte de su hermana lisa, el príncipe para su hermana lola, el compañero de juego de su hermana lana, ser la inspiración para su hermana Lucy, el compañero de entrenamiento de su hermana Lynn, ser la razón por la que Luan le encanta hacer bromas para sonreír a su pequeño hermano, ayudar con la musca a su hermana luna, a Leni siempre la apoyada en especial cuando hace 4 años la ayudo a intentar conseguir su licenciada para conseguir, aunque no lo logro para ellos fue una forma de mantenerse unidos, y finalmente su hermana Lori quien aunque a veces ha tenido diferencias y contraste, pero ambos se han logrado entender y encontrar esos choques como algo que los diferencia y eta bien. El albino dormía en una pequeña habitación, aunque en realidad se trata de un cuarto de guardado, pero para él era su dojo, su templo, su campos Elíseo donde él podía ser lo que quiera, leer en ropa interior sus comic, ver sus series, dormir con su conejito Bun-Bun. Cosas que a él le gustara. El chico se levantaba después de un fin de semana normal, Leni de escándalo.

-Buenos días chico, en una mañana tranquila en la casa Loud, lo primero hay que hacer es llegar a al baño antes que mis 9 hermanas intenten usarlo, formando una fila horrible. Bueno deséenme suerte.

El chico se levantó tomo sus cosas y empezó a estirar para correr, el cual quería ganarle a sus hermanas al entrar al baño, al abrir la puerta salió corriendo, pero en el momento que cruzo la puerta apretó un boto, haciendo volar un pastel a su cara. Tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡Luan!

El chico tomo una toalla limpiando su cara. Pero en eso se escucha un sonido de una guitarra cercas del oído tirándolo a su cama.

-¡Luna!

Cuando se sentó de su cama, este picaba su oreja para tratar de quitar el zumbido de su oído.

-Oye Lincoln, sabes que es genial por la mañana.

-¡O no!

-Así es.

La chica se pegaba con él, en su cama tapándose ambos con las sabanas de la cama del albino.

-¡Horno Danés!

Se dio una explosión de gas mal oriente, en toda la pequeña habitación. Donde estaban reunidas las otras hermanas que esperaban su turno para estar con el chico. El chico salió tratando de respirar, por el mal olor. En eso de la nada salió una cuerda retirando al suelo, y de un momento la hermana lana había amarrado a su hermano como si de un ganado se trataba.

-¡Lana! Chicas que les pasa están muy…

En eso llegan otras 3 hermanas. Con una cara sonriente

Lincoln: Lori, Lola, Leni. Pueden…

En seo las 3 rubias maquillan a Lincoln, dejando en las cuerdas, poniéndole maquillaje, delineador de ojos, y un rizado de pestañas.

-Bien, ¿Que se traen el día de hoy?

-Estamos hoy por ti Lincoln.

En eso de la nada salió Lucy hablar con su hermano, el chico dio un gran salto de susto, dejándolo en el suelo con casi un infarto. En eso Lucy saco una hoja con un poema para su hermano.

-Lincoln. Blanco como la nieve. Lincoln no tendrá diecinueve, pero el promueve la unión familiar, que nos puede guiar y durar. Afuera de esta oscuridad que nos asecha como una flecha de coas.

-Gran poema Lucy, ahora puedes desatarme.

Lily llega con Lincoln mientras que Lucy lo desataba.

-Po-po. En eso le niña de 15 meses le avienta un pañal en la cara.

-¡Ahh! Lily, tu pañal apesta.

Tosas las hermanas se reunieron con él lo abrazaron dando una unión muy cercana.

-Chicas porque todas están….

-¡Felicidades Lincoln!

-Esperen hoy…

-Así es hermano, hoy es tu cumpleaños año.

-Si sapo verde eres tú, sapo verde con rama. Jajaja.

-las chicas le movían su caballo blanco.

En eso llega lisa

-Saludos hermano mayor, hoy tengo un regalo indicado para tu celebración de gestación conocido como cumpleaños, numero onceavo para ser exactos, aquí estas, solo tómalo. La chica le daba un tubo de ensayo con una coloración verde y muy brillante.

-Gracias lisa pero…

En eso el chico derrama la sustancia al perro de la casa Charles, quien en entrar en con tacto con esa sustancia aumento su edad un poco más mayor, aumentando la edad del canino hasta la vejez.

-Lisa intentas hacerme viejo.

-No, lo que intentaba hacer era probar un suero que incrementaría tu edad, por unos 10 años más, lo que evitaría tu pubertad, pero si quieres pasar por la difícil etapa adelante.

_Mente de lisa: Y también era para mí, para ya no ser más un infante de 4 años._

_-Lisa, debes darle una cura a Charles, mira ya está viejo. _

-Bien Lincoln, mama y papa te esperan abajo para tu pastel.

-Lo siento lo use para darle la bienvenida a nuestro hermano a este día

Todas: ¡Luan!

-No se apuren chicas, voy a ir abajo.

El chico bajaba las escaleras, mientras que su hermana Lynn salto encima de él tirándolo de las escaleras.

-Uuuu. Otro abrazo grupal. Vamos chicas.

Leni empuja a las otras 7 hermanas por las escaleras cayendo encima del chico.

_Lincoln al lector: Saben, al cumplir años, mis hermanas siempre intentan hacer que mis cumplamos sean grandiosos, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 7, hubo un mago que al sacar un sombrero salió un conejo, esa fiesta fue grandiosa._

El chico se separó de sus hermanas para ir a la meza la cual estaba siendo esperado por sus padres, la madre le toma una fotografía con un gran flash, mientras que su padre le pone un gorro de fiesta.

Algunas de las hermanas sentaron al chico en una silla mientras que otra le colca un pastel de Ace Savvy en con velas de números, 2 velas de 1, marcando el número 11. Mientras que otra le prendía las velas.

-Bien Lincoln, aquí están tu pastel, ahora pide un deseo un y apaga las velas.

-Espera Lynn. Interrumpía Lynn padre.

-Primero, hay que cantar, para mi bebe Lincoln…

Lori: tienes razón mama, luna algo de música.

La familia Loud canto feliz cumpleaños al chico recién cumplido los 11 años. El chico soplo las velas y todos aplaudieron.

-Ahora Lincoln debes irte a la escuela. El camión pasara por ti en 5 minutos

-Gracias, los veré en la tarde familia.

-Espera Lincoln, toma. Decía Leni quien le sonreía a su hermano dándole una hoja.

Lincoln toma el papel que Leni le había dado, y le empieza a leer.

-Querido Isaac, quiero que sepas que recibí una foto tuya y de una chica llamada carlota besándose quiero que sepas que me sentí cel….

En eso Leni le arrebata la carta a su hermano, debido a que se había equivocado, esta era una nota que tenía que entregar a su amigo Isaac.

-Upps. Como que equivoque, esta carta es para Isaac.

-Claro, me tengo que ir Leni que es lo que quieres decirme.

La rubia se quedó pensando hasta que se le prendió el foco.

-Ahhh, si, lo que quería darte era la invitación de tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para hoy en la tarde.

Lincoln solo se quedó callando viendo a su hermana quienes esta sonreía sin darse cuenta que arruino la sorpresa, mientras que sus hermana y sus padres se tapaban la cara con la palma de su mano mirando a la modista con odio por aguafiestas.

-Bueno, espero mi fiesta ¡sorpresa! Sea ¡sorpresa! En el momento que llegue espero encontrar una sorpresa. Decía con sarcasmo Lincoln a su familia para que Leni creyera que él no sabía que tenía una fiesta sorpresa.

-Lincoln, ya te dije. Te invite a tu fiesta sorpresa.

Todos se golpearon la cara por las tonterías de la rubia de ya 16 años.

El chico tenía clases, el albino como cualquier otro día estaba con su grupo de amigos Liam, Zach, Rusty, hasta que llega su mejor amigo.

-Hola chicos, hey, hey, hey, si es Lincoln. El moreno abraza con fuerza al peli blanco. ¡Lincoln! Muchas felicidades

En eso los 4 chicos tienen globos dispuestas aventárselos al albino.

-Amigos, esperen…

Resultaba ser globos con confeti que cubrían al chico alegrándose.

Clyde: Espero que te guste el confeti. Además te queremos dar un obsequio de nuestra parte. Cierra los ojos.

-O amigos no…

En eso Clyde le entra un comic a las manos de su amigo

-No, no puede ser, es el comic número 1 de Ace Savvy, pero como, como. El chico se había asombrado del regalo de sus amigos, quedan impactado por el obsequio.

-Fue muy difícil, la verdad, tuvo que ayudarnos uno de los amigos de Leni para obtener el regalo.

-Esperen quien...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración era empujada por alguien.

-Miren ahí van cookie y Jordán chica. Interrumpía Rusty. Quien apuntaba hacia la chica.

-Hola chicos saludaba Jordán chica quien vestida una blusa amarrilla. Quiero mostrarle a Lincoln mi nuevo diseño de ropa. Lo realizo mi hermana, que es amiga de su hermana Leni, ella me comento que hoy cumpleaños.

-Sí, y le hice galletas de su cara, hechas de zanahoria. Hablaba cookie quien tenía una chaqueta color morado

Clyde: Bien chicas Lincoln esta…. ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

Liam: Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

En eso se escucha golpes al lado de los casilleros, más especifico el del albino. Donde los 6 chicos se acercan y abren el casillero de Lincoln. Clyde sabía la clave por lo que pone la clave y este se abre. En el cual salió Lincoln sujetado con un vendaje, la boca tapada con tape, con los pantalones abajo…

Zach le quita con fuerza el tape de la boca, provocando un grito muy fuerte del chico de camisa naranja.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH! Gritaba con mucha euforia por el dolor al ser retirado el tape de su boca

Cookie: Linky, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién te hizo eso? Preguntaba muy preocupada.

Lincoln con una gran sonrisa: fue Ronnie Anne.

Jordán chica: Lo sabía, él siempre te fastidia Lincoln, deberías hacer algo.

-No, está bien, por mí no hay problema, así me llevo con ella.

Cookie: Pero siempre veo que te maltrata, te pega, eso no es correcto linky, la chica desataba al chico.

-Estoy bien cookie, pero gracias para preocuparte.

-Pues a mí no me agrada la idea que seas masoquistas.

Liam: Saben así es el, su relación con Ronnie Anne es de masoquismos, el termino pégame pero no me dejes.

Los chicos después de clases fueron a la pizzería para comer con Lincoln y celebrar su cumpleaños. Pidieron 3 pizzas para los 6 niños más el cumpleañero. Casi acabando, los chicos estaban muy feliz por pasar un rato entre amigos, ya que Lincoln era el que siempre los unían, él tenía el plan de celebrar con los que les guasta estar en la escuela y salir con ellos.

-Hola pequeño Loud, ten aquí tienen. Una pizza de zanahoria. Decía Isaac que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

Lincoln: Guacala, debe ser peor que una de piña. Además de zanahoria, por quien me tomas un conejo.

Isaac: Enserio te la creíste, es broma es una pizza cortesía de la casa, por tu cumpleaños.

Clyde: ¿Cómo sabes?

-Leni, me dijo, también me dijo, algo más.

-Adivinare, te pidió que me distrajeras hasta que termine mi fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, que ya no es tan sorpresa y que tuvo que arruinarla.

-Así, es. Oye, que grosero eres con tu hermana. Leni es muy tierna y pude guardar cualquier secreto, solo debes tener confianza.

-Como tú, que le ocultaste sobre una novia. Decía Lincoln seriamente al ver al chico.

-Ash, no quiero hablar de eso amigo, solo disfruta tu cumpleaños, diviértete en la fiesta. El latino se retiraba.

-Lincoln te harán una fiesta. Interrumpía Rusty emocionado.

Clyde: Si lo malo es que ya lo sabes, Lynn me pidió que te entretuviera hasta cierta hora.

Lincoln: si fue mi hermana Leni, quien nunca guarda lo secretos, ahora entiendo a Isaac. Pero bueno, hoy solo me céntrate en mi familia.

Los chicos se retiraron a ir a la fiesta "sorpresa para el albino". El cual era observado por el latino que este sonreía al ver al chico feliz por su cumpleaños.

**2 de Mayo 2020**

Era una mañana tranquilla en la creciente pequeña ciudad de Royal Woods, aunque en el mundo pasaba por una situación peculiar la cual hacia que los ciudadanos estaban en una cuarentena evitando que la gente salía y estuviera encerrada en su casa. Para muchos era una gran forma de tener unas vacaciones y descansar de su rutina diaria, pero para muchos era escuchar los mismos ruidos de la calle la Avenida Franklin 1216 donde desde hace años habita una peculiar familia, los Loud aun en esta situación que golpea al mundo la familia más ruidosa hacia su honor. Anteriormente era habitada por 13 personas sin contar los animales, pero el día de hoy era habitado por 7 personas.

En una habitación pequeña despierta el chico Lincoln Loud de ahora 15 años.

-Buaaa. Buenos días chicos, en una casa donde hoy en día se tiene que convivir con la gente en una cuarentena donde no se puede salir y estar encerrado. Donde sobrevivir es algo de todos los días. Jajaja, después de tantos años, eso muy fácil, no por nada me dicen el hombre del plan.

El chico abrió la puerta en eso salió un pie violando, e chico alcanzo esquivarlo.

-Jajaja Luan, típico de ella. Lástima que ya no vive aquí

-Prepárate para luchar con Lynn cura. Su hermana mayor tenía una máscara de luchador quien se aventaba hacia él.

El albino activo la doctrina egoísta.

-Al fin, después de más de 30 capítulos lo vuelve a mencionar, pero ahora si en el tiempo en el que ya paso el anime, además el ultra instinto me queda mejor, por el pelo blanco.

El chico esquiva con facilidad a su hermana quien dio un salto desde la tercera cuerda.

-Ahora prepárate Lynn, porque conocerás el horno danés estilo Loud.

El chico se aventó a su hermana quien estaba en el suelo para caer encima de ella, donde se escuchó un gran estruendo que dio un mal olor a su habitación.

-Así se despierta en la casa Loud. No es así Lucy.

El chico volteo atrás de él, quien estaba su hermana Lucy preparando para hablarle.

-Suspiro, así es. Querido hermano mayor, te tengo que dar tu poema. Lincoln. Un hermano mayor quien le da un buen sabor a la oscuridad de mi azor de vivir, sin ti no podría reír, sin ti no podría reír….

-Wow, menos oscuro Lucy, pero te agradezco, me encantan tus poemas

-Si te gustan los poemas de la gótica, te encantara mi llave iglesia. Aparece lana quien lanza su instrumento de plomería.

Pero de nuevo se escucha una canción que rompe el límite para sobrevivir. La llave inglesa cocha contra una pared que rompe la pared.

-UPS, tendré que arreglar esa puerta. Buscare la caoba.

-Porque, tanto ruido, tengo que dormir mis 10 horas de cuarentena. Cuando salga al mundo exterior, la humanidad deberá saber que Lola Loud sigue hermosa, y ganara miss monada en Michigan, en Octubre.

Lana: Lola, olvida eso, hoy es un día muy especial, hoy es…

En eso se escucha una explosión en la habitación de al lado. En eso sale una niña de 4 años, la chica tenía una blusa color morado, su cabello algo largo, con una liga de igual forma morada.

Lincoln: Lily, ya te he dicho que guardes las cosas de Lisa en su bunker, es peligroso que estés jugando con esas cosas.

Lily: Ya sé, pero ayer vi un tutorial de cómo crear cloroformo de 92% de pureza, pero confundí el cloro con el flúor, explícame porque lisa marco con una X los halógenos, Isaac me explico que en la X son halógenos, pero lisa fue descuidada.

-Lily, eso fue peligroso.

-Yo se Lincoln, pero quería hacerlo para desinfectar la casa. Aunque la explosión no arruino tu regalo. Toma.

La chica saca una bolsa que cuidada en su parte trasera.

-Toma. Feliz cumpleaños Lincoln.

El chico recibió el regalo de su hermana menor, las demás lo abrazaban para felicitarlo. El albino abrió su regalo.

-¡Wow! Este es el comic número 1000 de Ace Savvy. Está en una valoración muy alta, como es que…

-Digamos que un amigo. Solo disfruta tu cumpleaños Lincoln. Ahora papa y mama deben estar esperándote.

Todos bajaron, a esperar la sorpresa de los padres de Lincoln.

-¡Hijo! Feliz cumpleaños número 15. Los padres se acercaron a él. Para abrazarlo y llegarlo a la meza.

-Tus hermanas te mandaron regalos y notas de cumpleaños. Además están en la línea.

En eso Lynn padre coloca una caja amarrilla con un moño rojo. Que decía de parte de Luan.

-Pensé que Luan me había dejado un pastel como siempre…

En eso la caja explota, sacudiendo a todos los se alrededor.

-Espero que no te eleve mi regalo los pelos. Jajaja entiendes, Lincoln disfruta tu cumpleaños mi pareja y yo te mandamos lo mejor.

En eso un carrito robot llega al chico, un rastreador facial, al detectar en rostro de Lincoln lanza un rayo de estática. Y se escucha una voz.

-Saludos hermano mayor, lo que acabas de recibir es una muestra de prueba, para la fabricación de una cura contra la pandemia que pasamos, en caso de no ser tan exitosa me toma otros 2 meses en realizar una muestra nueva.

Luna: ¡Que hay hermano! Sam y yo te tenemos una conocieron Cover con Michael…

En eso se interrumpe la conexión. Por lo que pasan con la otra hermana Lori.

-Literalmente te acabo de mandar un equipo escolar, para tu estudio en clase. No me agradezcas es de parte de mi osito-bubuo.

Lincoln: Bueno solo falta una hermana.

-Lo siento, hijo. Leni no se puedo conectar. Últimamente tiene problemas para conectarse, nos mandó una carta diciendo que done está instalada facha mucho la conexión.

-Pero te mando una chaqueta. Decía Lynn sacando una chaqueta de color naranja con un Az de Ace Savvy.

Lincoln: Saben, extraño que seamos los 11, ahora vivo con mis hermanas menores menos Lisa, quien ella se mudó de Alemania a Lombardía mejor especifico a Milán, donde está fabricando una cura para tratar el problema. Lori, Luna y Luan están con sus parejas donde así sería menos gente en nuestra casa, bueno Lori desde hace tiempo que vive con Bobby en la ciudad. Leni estaba estudiando en el extranjero mientras esta crisis ocurrió.

Horas pasaron y Lincoln recibió felicitaciones de parte de sus amigos Liam, Zach, Rusty su mejor amigo Clyde, con las chicas con las que sale: Cookie, Jordán, Liberty, Ronnie Anne, una chica llamada Stella una de pelo naranja llamada Paige. En fin Lincoln se había vuelto un Don Juan, con el cual salía con muchas chicas. Hasta que recibió un mensaje en forma de video

-Hola Lincoln, felicidades. Decía Nate que saludaba a su amigo. Hace un mes triunfaste contra Luan en el día de las bromas, y desde entonces no hemos hablado desde entonces, pero en fin, pásatelo con tus hermanas favoritas y recuerda no hagas ninguna tontería que yo haría.

Lincoln se recostó a pensar sobre su vida, como antes tenía que armar planes porque era el hijo del medio y tenía que enfrentarse a sus hermanas. Pero ahora siendo el segundo hijo mayor, ahora era el líder. Un líder que tenía que dirigir a una hermana mayor y otras 4 menores. Donde todo era más simple a los 11 años.

-Bueno otro cumpleaños más. La única hermana que no vi, era Leni, espero que este bien, yo hecho muchas cosas por mis hermanas como yo solo se amar a un Loud.

**Nota del autor**

_Este capítulo lo subo el viernes 8 de Mayo, como capítulo de la semana. El siguiente será la continuación a la historia. _

_Este capítulo se ubica entre el capítulo 23 ("Nuestra Unión") y el capítulo 24 ("Yo siempre estaré a tu lado"), las cuales el primero está ubicado a finales de abril, mientras que el 24 está ubicado el 6, 7 y 8 de Mayo 2016. Por lo que es la semana que no se menciona en el fic. El día 2 de Mayo es el día que elegí cuando cumple años Lincoln (estando a la fecha de su primera emisión del primer capítulo de la serie)._

_Este capítulo esta entre los que llamo "los desechables", capítulos que tengo las ideas, pero que no los he terminado, pensaba dejarlo en un futuro a manera de flashback, lo cual me dije: "porque no a agregar un capitulo nuevo, que después lo pondré en su ubicación". Al final se menciona el 2020, por motivos de la historia._

_En la historia necesito que la familia Loud este alejada de los Louds principal de esta historia (Leni), que está en Paris, ya que es fundamental para la trama del futuro._

_Otro dato es que Lisa está en Italia, se menciona que se fue de Alemania a Italia, por la crisis._

_Tome la decisión de que la pandemia que vivimos en la vida real sucede, pro muchos factores que convienen a la trama (cosas que facilitan argumentos que deseaba poner, pero tenía que hacer una elaboración más larga)._

_Uno de estos puntos que fue a mi favor ya que si Lisa se movía de Alemania a Italia, pero era por motivo personales de ella. Así como el poco contacto que tienes los Loud para esa fecha, siendo una familia tan grande perder la comunicación es muy rara, pero esa situación haría que perdieran un poco la comunicación._

_Aprovecho para avisar que este iba ser el último salto en el tiempo, ya que hice muchos saltos en el 2017 y 2018. Estando en el 2016 sería muy peculiar, cosas que pasaran en meses por lo que he deicidio dejar los saltos en el tiempo. _

_Ya que un suceso muy importante sucederá en 2019 (cosa que se ha mencionado más de una vez). Por lo que ahora si se han leído el fanfic (con detenimiento, ya que mi mala ortografía podría impedir que se entendiera). Ese año será clave para la historia._

_Sin más que decir espero que sigan disfrutando la historia y espero que les guste._

_Agradezco su tiempo en mi primer fanfic. _


	41. Capitulo 24 Yo estare a tu lado I

**Capítulo 24 (2X12) **

"**Yo estaré siempre a tu lado I"**

**Capítulos:** Sin agallas no hay gloria La foto perfecta

Hoy en día las relaciones de pareja se toman a la ligera por eso vemos que se separan muchos matrimonios, eso es casi de adultos pero si nos podemos ver a los jóvenes ven como ni pasando horas al iniciar un noviazgo con certeza se dicen te amo. Es ridículo porque eso significa que no saben lo que es el amor aquél sentimiento que jamás parara de creer.

Unos chicos en la escuela secundaria se mandan notas

"Oye Glenn si sabias que le gustas a Leni Loud, la chica más bonita de 7mo grado"

Glenn un chico de 13 años el cual tiene una cara tímida más sin embargo al enterarse de esa noticia lo manipularía a su favor.

México tiempo atrás

_Una bola de grupos ve a un joven Isaac con su primera novia Idaly Lara esta chica morena de estatura media con pelo suelto unos dientes algo chuecos pero carilla de inocencia, la gente murmuraba tras su espalda. _

_-Es enserio meses atrás no se soportaban y ahora véanlos son pareja. Se quejaba una chica_

_-Yo opino que él no está al alcancé de ella. Porque le tuvo que hacer eso a mi mejor amiga_

_-Cálmate Nicole no te enojes. Un chico trataba de convencer a Nicole_

_-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación la terminaran destrozando anoten mis palabras. Una chica chaparrea moren con una nariz chueca hacia énfasis_

_-Na al chile ellos se ven juntos ambos son sus primeros novios, así crecerá. Necesita un chico moreno_

_-¡No! Gritaban Nicole y la de la nariz chueca._

_-Na no mames Nicole y Velia ya dejen de estar de chismosas_

_Todos veían a la joven pareja._

**2014**

_Nate paseaba por el gimnasio descansando de una clase pesada, hasta que llegan algunos de sus amigos. _

_-Nate ven rápido una amiga de Cristal se va pelear con Lori Loud._

_-¿Qué demonios? Gritaba el joven de pelo negro._

_Al llegar en el lugar de los suceso donde la amiga de cristal recibía tremenda paliza de parte de la Loud mayor. A lo al Nate al ver lo que pasaba en al rededor no solo estaba la amiga de Cristal si no otros 3 chicos golpeados pero también Glenn que este estaba sangrando de la boca donde se veía que había perdido dientes, mientras que Leni estaba siendo sostenida por 2 compañeros de su clase y por Bobby mientras que Leni tenía la mejilla roja al lado Luan y Luna cuidándola._

_-Más te vale que no te acerques a mi hermana nunca más si no te la volverás a ver conmigo. Decía Lori molesta amenazando a Glass_

_Al escuchar eso cristal que estaba tirada en el suelo se levantó empezando a llorar, Nate salió corriendo a ver a su hermana_

_¡Cristal! Espera necesito saber que paso. Decía Nate algo espantado por la situación. En la que agarra a su hermana viéndola que soltaba lágrimas y estaba soltaba llantos_

_-Esa maldita Loud no solo esa estúpida niña con cabeza de aire si no la de complejo de dictadora. La odio_

_En la casa Loud Lori estaba en su cuarto con Leni_

_-No puedo creerle literalmente es un idiota fíjate que andar contigo porque tú eres la más hermosa y quería tener relaciones contigo que enfermo._

**2015**

_Un muchacho toca la puerta y esta es atendida por Velia_

_-Eres tu Antonio ¿qué quieres? Preguntaba molesta Velia_

_-Oye ya se va Isaac._

_-A mí que ese tipo está muerto para mi_

_-Tu mejor amigo, le darás la espalda, que gran persona._

_-No es mi asunto Antonio. El idiota tomo su elección y ahora pagara sus consecuencias y si vas a hostigarme mejor lárgate_

_El moreno se terminó retirando y este con su choche condujo a su casa, mientras veía una foto._

_-Isaac espero volverle a ver._

**Presente**

Isaac conducía de regreso a casa mientras que Cristal estaba de copiloto al ver que la mochila de Isaac estaba en el asiento la intenta mover en eso se cae una foto.

-Cielos eres tú hace un año

-Si es mi grupo de graduación de la secundaria.

-Aquí tienes un moño negro. ¿Es por Yasser?

-Suspiro si, fíjate bien en la fecha octubre del 2014. Fue días después de la muerte de mi amigo, a mi lado derecho la que agarro con mi mano es mi exnovia Idaly al de mi lado izquierdo es mi amigo Antonio.

-La pareja, el chico que le está agarrando la pansa.

-Ella en estaba embarazada.

-¿Es Karen y Erik verdad?

En ese momento Isaac voltio su cara seria a lo que volteo a ver a su prima.

-Como sabes de eso... Chismosa lo decía con un tono burlo.

-Jajaja me dijo Aarón e Israel, tenía el interés de saber lo que me habías dicho, me terminaron de decir, no todo porque querían que me lo contaras. Perdón espero que no estés molesto. Pero recuerda que tú me lo dijiste, antes de irte.

Isaac sonrió mientras estacionaba el carro.

-No lo estoy pero cuando sea el momento te lo diré te lo prometo.

Isaac recibía un mensaje de Leni.

"Isaac estoy en el centro comercial me acaban de detener"

Al leer Isaac sale corriendo sin previo aviso, llegando muy rápido a lo que en el centro comercial se hacer al guardia para preguntarle

-Señor, guardia y Leni Loud ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El guardia de seguridad del centro comercial le explico lo sucedido: en el que Leni estaba realizando un examen de conducir pero en cierto momento a toda velocidad como si fuera una escena de alguna película de acción que involucrara carros a alta velocidad se topaba con cualquier cosa hasta llegar ahí para que al final bajar y golpear a la vieja señora Helsinki.

Isaac al escuchar eso solo se empezaba a reír pero se preocupó por la imprudencia de su amiga, a lo que tuvo que ir a su casa horas más tarde. Llegando a su casa vio a aquella chica conduciendo una podadora esta vestida un traje de conductora con guantes blancos, un casco, hasta una bufanda que hacia juego su vestimenta, Isaac solo veía como esta aprendía a manejar a su manera.

-Vamos de fiesta. Decía para arrancar.

\- Zapato blanco. Gritaba al ver una ardilla y para frenar piso el zapato blanco

Al dar un suspiro tras que la ardilla paso dio vuelta diciendo "Lado selfie" haciendo referencia a que al ser diestra su brazo derecho extiende para tomarse la dichosa selfie. Al cabo de un rato Isaac habla con Leni.

-Me hubieras dicho yo te habría ayudado.

-No te apures vale, Lincoln me ofreció ayudarme.

-Si cualquiera te ayudaría después de reprobar el examen.

-13 veces para ser exactos. Decía con un tono traite la modista. Además no todos papa no me quiere volver ayudar.

-lo entiendo, si fuera el, seguiría molesto por lo de la monja, el chico del periódico, el hidrante, el bote de basura y con el árbol.

-Si como que fue muy divertido. Lo decía con una sonrisa

-Si como no.

**Flashback**

_Isaac pasaba después de entrenar por la calle cuando vio a Leni conduciendo mientras su papa le enseñaba a conducir pero Leni dio al latino y esta lo saludo lo que la hizo perder el control cambiando de carril por lo que choco con un bote de basura, haciendo que la monja salga volando mientras que el chico del periódico con su bicicleta trataba de ser atropellado pero fue inútil este también salió a estrellar arriba en el árbol mientras que Leni chocaba con un hidrante provocando que este objeto se rompiera haciendo que el agua se elevara, por lo que Lynn padre y Leni salían a estrellarse con el árbol de enfrente. Isaac solo se delimito a observar aquella tragedia cómica._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Isaac: Claro así que será buena idea que tengas licencia. Si es así podrás ir al centro comercial, también fue lindo que tus hermanas te ayudaran

Leni: como que te había dicho que fue Lincoln y todas las demás me empezaron a ayudar es que están hartas de que si quieren ir a un lugar pero mis padres no están tiene que ser Lori y o sea ella quiere favores, me pidió hacer una cama.

Isaac: ¿Te pidió tender la cama?

Leni: no ella quería que le hiciera una cama, uso ese término de hacer como alzar para que mis papas no la regañen, como diría ella literalmente quería una cama nueva.

Isaac se había sorprendido de 2 cosas lo controlante que puede llegar a ser Lori no solo con sus hermanos si no con sus papas y la forma de razón de Leni que muchos la tachan como tonta.

-Mira el lado amable cuando tengas tu licencia eso se acabara. Por ahora descansa mañana será tu día. Lo decía mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

A la mañana siguiente

Isaac se subió a la ruta para ver si se toparía a Leni cosa que fue así durante el camino hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta que llego el tema de la licencia y del examen.

\- No puedo creerlo ayer en la noche Lori me había puesto audífonos con cosas incorrectas que no debo de hacer.

-¡Que! Decía exaltado. No puedo creerlo esa maldita mocosa como se le ocurre estafarte.

-Lo que me interesa es que ella no me ayude pero ahora entiendo su intención. Ella siente que es una forma de sentirse útil, en la que puede ayudarnos, pasando tiempo con nosotros.

-Leni eres de buen corazón pero lo que hizo Lori necesita pagar por eso.

Mientras decía eso le susurraba al oído a Leni un plan.

Días después en la casa de los Navarrete cristal estaba en la sala cuando de repente se escucha un fuerte estruendo. Al salir de su casa ve el mural suyo derrumbado y en la piscina una camioneta. A lo que se acerca logrando reconocer a las personas.

-¿Esto es el carril de compartir?

-Isaac saca a tu no novia de la piscina. Gritaba algo indiferente la chica de pelo lacio.

Isaac sale corriendo para ver a Lincoln Lori y a Leni en Bancilla en la piscina mientras que se hundían.

Leni: o Isaac no sabía que vivías en el acuario.

Todos a exceptuando a Isaac se golpearon la frente con la palma este solo se delimito a reír ya que su plan había funcionado; este consistía en que Leni reprobara el examen del otro día cometiendo los errores que Lori había grabado, lo que provocaría que Leni cometiera esos errores a lo que esta se sintiera culpable, por el remordimiento quisiera ayudar a su hermana, ya lo que hiciera Leni seria estrellar el carro y hundirlo en la piscina. A consecuencia de eso Lori seria regañada mientras que Leni pues se salvaría aunque esta no estaba convencida le vio bien ya que por más tiempo Lori sería la única con una licencia.

_**Flashforward 2017**_

_Isaac está esperando afuera del DMV a su chica. En la cual esta sale gritando de alegría mostrando su licencia de conducir y se habiente a los brazos de Isaac._

_-Gracias, gracias sabias que lo lograría verdad. Decía una Leni totalmente alegre._

_-Si Jajaja felicidades mi rubia, este día hay que celebrarlo. Isaac abrazaba a su amiga con entusiasmo._

_Ambos se tomaban de las manos brincando y gritando lo hicimos lo hicimos, mientras que atrás una persona con unas gafas oscura en un cuaderno tenía la foto de Leni tachada con una X roja, mientras comía unos nachos con queso._

_-Maldito seas Isaac, como haz podido ayudar a mi chica. Enserio que más tengo que hacer para romper esa disque amistad, claro tomare esta foto y veamos que dirá tu novia Carlota._

Continuara en la Parte II


	42. Capitulo 24 Yo estare a tu lado II

"**Yo estaré siempre a tu lado II"**

Manejar a Leni

**Presente**

Carlota estornuda mientras habla con Isaac

-Mi chilaquil de salsa de mole te vas a resfriar.

\- Si es que me tome ayer en la fiesta de 5 de mayo un agua fresca de limón. Amanecí algo con dolor de garganta.

-Cielos mi morenita, me gustaría ir a verte, sabes ya tengo licencia pero tengo que trabajar.

-Si lo sé pero espero llamarte en la noche que llegues a tu casa. Lo decía con un tono coqueto que hacia sonrojar al muchacho

-Bueno lo veremos en la noche hasta ahorita. Te quiero bye

Al colgar manda un mensaje a Leni a su amiga para hablar y si era posible invitarla a salir.

Mensaje de chat

-Isaac: Leni, que tal tu viernes. ¿Vas a salir algún lado?

Leni: no puedo mis papas saldrán, Lori se queda a cargo. Lo siento:'-( (Carita triste)

Isaac: Te veré pronto.

Isaac en la noche tras llegar de su trabajo en la pizzería recibe una llamada.

-Hola pizzería quisiera ordenar 7 pizzas.

-Leni me estas marcando a mí.

-O Isaac ahora trabajas en pizza Castillo

-Que, no, Leni estas llamándome de mi celular.

-Aaaa bueno si es que queríamos celebrar la caída de la tirana.

-¿De qué hablas? El chico preguntaba con credibilidad.

En eso Lincoln le quita el teléfono a Leni este lo agarra

-¡Si! al teléfono.

-Si así es Lincoln ahora está a cargo, sabes creo que hare la fiesta que tanto dices invitara a los chicos

-No Leni no lo hagas tienes que mantener el orden, si Lori no está a cargo, por consecuente tu...

-Sabes si hay una fiesta podríamos bailar tu y yo. Contestaba Leni con una voz coqueta.

-Llego en 5 minutos.

Isaac al colgar salió corriendo a la casa Loud no por la fiesta si no que se imaginaria que al estar a cargo Lincoln el chico solo se dedicaría jugar videojuegos, provocando que todas se salieran de control, pero sabiendo que tenía a un chico y 8 chicas descontroladas más una sin poder hacer nada, la hermana numero 11 la pequeña Lily podría correr riesgo llegando a ser lastimada esa era la preocupación de Isaac. Al llegar a la esquina ve la camioneta familiar lo que indicaba que iban a llegar el señor y la señora Loud, dando más espanto a Isaac por lo que había dicho que Leni debería estar encargada siendo esta la segunda mayor, pero al gritar y salir corriendo termina estrellándose con un poste, dejándolo desmallado e inconsciente.

_**Flashforward 2017**_

_Isaac llega con helado al pateo donde esta Lily y la familia._

_-Mi pequeña, aquí tienes un helado, batallaste para comer tu primer helado pero aquí te traigo uno para ti solita._

_Isaac besa a Lily en la frente, esta le regresa el beso en el cachete._

_-Que tierna eres. Decía con ternura a su amiguita._

_En eso llega Leni viendo a Isaac, agarrando su teléfono en la que su portada estaba una foto de ella con su mejor amigo._

**Fin del Flashforward**

**Presente**

En la mañana siguiente Isaac despierta en la casa Loud en el sofá, con un dolor de cabeza, este se para y es atendida por Leni.

-Leni ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? El latino le dolía la cabeza y este con su mano se agarraba en la cabeza.

Leni se ponía enfrente de Isaac con un tazón de sopa caliente, con guantes. Esta se pone en frente.

-Aquí viene el avioncito esta tenía una cuchara para darle a Isaac.

Pero Lily estaba jugando en la sala con el bolso de Leni se distrae al verla lo que provoca que se le tira la sopa en los pantalones de Isaac, provocando que se levante tras recibir la sopa caliente. Leni se acerca a Lily con una llaves para ver si logra quitárselas pero esta se distrae, Isaac se le queda viendo a las 2 hermanas lo que sonríe pero en eso atrás están las hermanas y el hermano.

-Chicos una disculpe pero puedo saber que paso, lo último que se es que me pegue con algo.

-Lincoln: te encontramos en la calle tirado y pues te recogimos.

-Gracias chicos, una disculpa, me retiro. El chico se levanta para poder irse de la casa Loud.

-Bueno ya sabes dónde está la salida. Yo tengo que terminar el regalo de aniversario para mis papas.

El albino se retiraba algo orgulloso, mientras que sus hermanas solo se delimitaban a verlo con una cara asustada, el latino analizó lo que estaría pasando pero tenía el presentimiento de algo malo

Al llegar a su casa su familia pensó que se había ido desde muy temprano a correr por la mañana, al ver su familia llego a saludar.

-Hola tío, ¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Buenos días sobrino, no te vimos ahorita, ya ve lo que pasa cuando madrugas.

-Jejeje si tío, provecho me ir a dormir el chico veía a su familia almorzar pero faltaba su prima, de casualidad sabe dónde está la cristal.

En eso contesta Nate: la chica fue a cubrir a la señora Huig en su tienda

Isaac: así que ya le toco pagar por lo que hizo.

Cristal estaba usando el carro para irse a la escuela más sin embargo cuando le dio para atrás no se había percatado de que la llanta estaba en cima del perro de la señora Huig y solo se veía como la correa estaba en la llanta dando entender que el perro estaba aplastado.

Isaac: pobre perrito. Bueno espero que no le toque mucho trabajo

Alrededor de unas escasas horas Cristal estaba imprimiendo una foto de una cámara otorgada para hacerle un cuadro. La chica de cabello largo se dio cuenta que era la familia Loud retratada en esa foto veía a cada miembro de los 11 hijos, desde Lori mensajeando con su teléfono que lo ms probable era Bobby, a Leni atendiendo una llamada donde la chica estaba totalmente segura que era Isaac quien la había llamado, Luna tocando su guitarra, Luan con sus gafas haciendo bromas, Lynn con un balón de americano, Lisa haciendo unos estudios, La bebe Lily sin su pañal, Lucy con un libro y las gemelas peleando. O incluso hasta al hermano del medio Lincoln que este se veía en medio de la foto gritando porque era un desastre el cómo estaba organizado. Al marearla para poder entregársela al albino.

Cristal: aquí tienes chico la foto de tu familia en un margen y envuelta para tus papas.

Lincoln: gracias es usted muy amable, apropósito sabes por qué no se encuentra la señora Huig.

-Aaa mmm, la verdad me pidió que la ayudara con el trabajo, pero estoy segura que volverá en menos de un ladrido Jajaja. La chica daba una risa algo nerviosa.

-Si también quería ver a Charlyn creó que a Charles y ella son pareja.

Cristal: Perros ya sabes el amor. Esta se puso incomoda al saber lo que ocurrió con la perrita Charly con una mirada de lamentos la chica le pedía al albino que se fuera a entregar el regalo.

Horas después

Nate: Hey Carol.

Carol: ¿Qué quieres? Nate no saldré contigo, hace meses que no hemos salido en una cita, además tengo otras prioridades

Nate: ¿como cuáles?

Carol: el hermano de Lori Loud me pidió que sustituyera a su hermana para una foto en la que ella no quiere aparecer.

-¿Espera Que? El chico se escuchaba confundido. Lo harás cómo un favor o es que aun te tratas de burla de Lori por ganarle en los concurso de reina.

-Lo segundo claro está, me tengo que ir adiós.

La rubia había colgado al latino, este se quedó confundido por los hechos.

El castaño mayor se quedó pensando.

-Para eso quería el número de Carol aquel albino.

Poco después cristal estaba hablando con su primo Isaac

-Te lo dijo, trabajar es aburrido, han venido poca gente y ya voy a cerrar.

-Wow espera, me pides que me quede un rato más. ¿Para qué? Es hora de cerrar.

-Isaac: me dijo Lincoln que iba a imprimir una foto para un regalo de su padre por su aniversario.

Cristal: tu amigo acaba de venir esta mañana a sacarse esa fotografía.

Isaac: me dijo que no le gusto y este volvió a tomar otra fotografía, él y Leni.

Cristal: ni me recuerdes, vi a tu dichosa noviecita hablando contigo con su teléfono, que aburrido verla en una foto.

Isaac: ella es fotogénica de seguro en la anterior y en esta salieron hermosa.

Cristal solo daba vuelta a sus ojos por ese comentario de su primo.

-Está bien lo esperare.

Horas más tarde cristal había llegado de su nuevo trabajo a su casa, fue recibido por su primo y empezaron a hablar.

-Ashhh este chico es igual de molesto que sus hermanas, no puedo creerlo.

-Jajaja a Lincoln quiere que le gusta que todo le salga de acuerdo al plan.

-Cristal si con plan te refieres a que obliga a sus hermanas de ponerles cabello, anteojos, malvaviscos, una sonrisa forzada y suéter de navidad en pleno mayo. Si baya que buen plan.

-trata de comprenderlo, Leni me platicaba que sus regalos consistían en tazas para café hechas por él, pero quedaban de la fregad. El trata de ser original

-Na pero hacerle eso a sus hermanas.

**Al día siguiente. (8 de Mayo)**

La gente veía como en los muros de perfil de las redes sociales todos a exceptuando Lynn padre por no tener y Lily por obvias razones cambiaron su foto de portada a aquella primera fotografía que tomo Lincoln donde se veía a los 11 hijos del matrimonio más raro de royo Woods los Loud.


	43. Capitulo 25 Mas barato por un onceavo

**Capítulo 22 (2X10)**

"**Más barato por un onceavo"**

Traumatizado

**2024**

_En la casa Loud se escuchaba lloriqueo de un par de bebes al lado de aquel cuarto estaba otro en el que una pareja intentaba dormir._

_-Bobuosito, los bebes. Se quejaba la chica de la cama derecha algo desvelada._

_-¿Que tienen? nena. Respondía el del lado izquierdo de la cama, con un tono de despreocupación_

_-Literalmente están llorando. Vamos es tu turno. Esta se empezaba a molestar_

_-¿Bobby? Esta levanta del tronco para arriba. ¿Bobby?_

_Esta mueve a su pareja mientras que el sonido de los gemelos se hacía más fuerte, pero el sujeto seguía dormido, a lo que lo único que pudo hacer la muchacha fue ponerse unas ojeras para no escuchar más ruido, pero se abre una puerta gritando._

_-¡Que no van a atender a sus hijos! Era una niña rubia de 10 algo molesta por la irresponsabilidad de su hermana mayor y su esposo. _

_Esta al no recibir respuesta, solo se retiró para ir al cuarto que de un momento a otro los bebes dejaron de llorar, sorprendiendo a la chica lo que apuro e ir al cuarto. Sorpresa que se llevó a ver la pequeña Lily a su único hermano Lincoln cargando a la bebe. Carla Roberta Alejandra Santiago Loud_

_-Buenos días Lily. Saludaba cortes el albino a su hermanita_

_-¡Días! Contestaba molesta. Son las 6 de la mañana. Y tu cargando a la bebe._

_-Bueno es un instinto que hace mucho no seguía._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_En eso otra persona se ve cargando al pequeño Luis Carlos Roberto Alejandro Santiago Loud. se trataba de Ronnie Anne _

_-Se refiere a cuando cuidamos a la pequeña__Rochelle. _

_-¿Quien? Preguntaba Lily confundida_

_Lincoln: te contare una linda historia fue mucho antes de que Ronnie y yo... Bueno teníamos casi tu edad 11 años. En el lejano 2016_

**Presente**

En la pizzería

Bobby e Isaac estaban trabajando como cualquier tardé, hablando de sus cosas diarias, como que Bobby y Lori casi todos los días hablan, se ven, se besan cosas típicas que hacían las parejas románticas. Mientras que Isaac lo normal, jugar futbol, salir con sus primos o con sus amigos, ya que no hay ningún compromiso importante. Siendo 15 de Mayo un día cualquiera exceptuando que ese día llego un empresario.

-Saludos busco al señor Santiago.

Este era un hombre de traje como cualquier otro peinado, pelo rubio con sus gafas, zapatos voleados, con un reloj de plata y un portafolio color gris como cualquier hombre de negocios.

-Si soy yo. Saludaba cortes mente

-Te interesaría trabajar en ¨Hombres de negocio¨ busco hombres dispuesto a trabajar a dar la cara y ser la cara.

-Yo, yo, nose que decir. Confundido se escucha el chico.

-Mire señor Santiago, yo puedo contratarlo en Hombres de negocio donde si usted quiere otro trabajo, o uno de mis clientes busca un trabajador tu serias el primero.

En eso interrumpe a Isaac

-Adelante Roberto, empezaras como alguien que se puede comprar y vender pero en un futuro tu tendrás a tus hombres y esos hombres tendrán a sus hombres para que negocien por ellos.

-Viendo así que iniciaré como un empleado y después lograre a ser hombre de negocios.

-Acepto

El latino estrechaba la mano al hombre que sin saber que sería el comienzo de un gran negocio.

_Lily interrumpe_

_-Bueno eso explica como Bobby empezó con los negocios de súper mercado. Pero _

_-¿A que va con el huevo?_

_Lincoln: Deja que te contemos. Oye si porque con eso._

_Ronnie Anne: Deja que el narrador siga. Aunque contara la parte de Isaac,_

_Lincoln: mejor vean el capítulo "Traumatizado". _

**Presente**

**16 de mayo**

Isaac en la escuela estaba hablando con sus amigos cuando de repente Chaz toma la palabra.

-El hermano de Chaz le toco el proyecto, del huevo

Robert: alguien dijo huevos que rico

Thomas: no sea cochino, se refiere al proyecto de envinas del cuidado de un huevo para simular el sentido paternal.

Chris: tú lo hiciste, yo lo hice.

Robert: yo también fue donde saque mi sentido materno.

Chaz: Chaz descubrió que es demasiado atractivo

Todos los demás se quedaron mirando a su amigo. Mientras que decía el inútil comentario.

Isaac: también lo hice yo. Pero también Bobby me comento que su hermana le trajo a Lincoln.

Thomas: y Clyde a Penélope. Siento que él y yo nos parecemos.

Chris: aquella ocasión fue horrible. Me habría encantado que mi espejito hubiera sido mi pareja. Pero espero que en un futuro ella sea la madre de mis hijos.

Isaac: enserio tenemos que hablar de eso. Mejor vámonos a clases.

Todos se dirigían a sus respectivas salones para tener sus clases ya en la tarde durante el trabajo Isaac entraba y saludaba a su jefe

-Lo siento señor Papaloni, había un tráfico por culpa de un choque, tuvieron que bloquear algunas calles.

Papaloni: si chico está bien, ponte hacer pizza, Roberto también va llegar tarde.

Isaac: si él tiene que llegar a su casa después de su nuevo trabajo en Hombres de negocio, y después viene para hacía aquí.

-Además me llamo, tenía que ver a su hermana. Bueno, al menos tú y el son mis empleados de confianza, confió en que cierren bien

Isaac: así será señor.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego Bobby corriendo a su trabajo. Ese venia agitado pero ya tenía el uniforme poniéndose el mandil entro y saludo a Isaac

-Vaya, al fin llegas.

-Lo siento. Fui a regresarme a mi casa agarrar el salchichas ya sabes ahí me contrataron los de hombres de negocio. Y fui por el de hoy, lo malo es que me equivoque agarre el de salvavidas.

-A caray pero la alberca pública abrirá dentro de una semana.

-Es lo que me dijo mi hermana, o fue de que cerro en septiembre, pero es Mayo, y abrirá en junio. De cualquier modo ya estoy aquí. Este guiñaba el ojo con un pulgar levantado a su amigo, en este tenía un curita que cubría todo su dedo.

-Isaac: veo que te cortaste en tu otro trabajo.

Bobby: no solo me astille.

Durante el paso de las horas casi al cierre Bobby tuvo que hacer una llamada a su casa lo mismo Isaac aunque su llamada era para avisar de la hora por que fueran por él. Mientras que el latino mayor la llamada era para saber de su mama si esta estaba descansando después de 2 jornadas seguidas en el hospital y si Ronalda estaba cuidando al huevo llamado Rochelle. Sorpresa que se llevó que por culpa de su cuñado rompió el huevo debido a un accidente, pero también que el albino había ido a su casa debido al miedo que tenía por Ronnie Anne, lo que hizo llorar a la pequeña hermana del Santiago .

En la mañana siguiente Isaac se iba a ir a desayunar con los Santiago e irse a la escuela, él no tenía ya la necesidad de tocar debido a que esta se pudiera considerar como aún su 4ta casa, por lo que al entrar ve al pequeño albino desmayado debido a un ataque de risa desatado.

-Buenos días Mis Santiago. Mi dulce Ronalda.

Este llega a acariciar a Ronnie Anne

-Buenos días. Lo malo es que aquí no está Carlota si no estuvieras babeando por ella. Contestaba con reproche la chica.

-Buenos días hermano. Bobby saluda a Isaac con un puño y este choca con el suyo

Isaac intenta saludar a Lincoln que está en el suelo pero Ronnie Anne le dice.

-No te hará caso esta desmayado.

Isaac: debería saber el motivo o mejor me quedo callado

Ronnie Anne: no él se desmayó que había roto nuestro proyecto escolar pero aquí esta. Este sudo de más y le dio un ataque, pero estará bien. Esta se sacaba de su bolsa un huevo con cara dibujada

-Ella es Rochelle.

-A el proyecto del huevo que lindo de parte de Lincoln por preocuparse. El chico se sentó para desayunar con los latinos y a esperar que el albino recupera la conciencia.

Isaac: supongo que él tenía miedo que lo rompieras, pero al final le demostraste que eres muy responsable.

Ronnie Anne: si así es.

Ambos chocaban los puños mientras que Lincoln recuperaba la conciencia y despertaba para sentarse y almorzar los panqueques hechos por la latina

**Flashforward:**

_-Se me hace ridículo que tomen un huevo como un hijo._

_Ronnie Anne: yo lo pensé lo mismo, hasta se lo dije a Lincoln. _

Lincoln: tú no me amas, solo te casaste conmigo para tener la doble nacionalidad.

Ronnie Anne: ¿no crees que estas llevando esto del huevo demasiado lejos?

Lincoln: descuida huevito, yo cuidare de ti.

_Lily: como lo tomaría isaac._

_Lincoln pues..._

_-Ya te imaginaras, como era antes._

**Presente 2016**

17 de mayo

Isaac está en el laboratorio de química trabajando con Leni, llegan 2 de sus amigas

-Leni que crees escuche de parte de rene que le había dicho Laurel que estaba había escuchado de Tommy y Mia, que Tea estaba hablado con adrián sobre que escucho de parte Richard que Slade, Malcolm y Damián le habían preguntado a John a que chica le gustaba Adam y este respondió que Leni no puedes creerlo.

-Como que es grandioso qué opinas Isaac.

-Isaac: ¿Thomas estará 10 pasos delante de mí? o Lincoln por ser un mal padre con su huevo le habrá fallado a esta ciudad.

El latino no opina atención a lo que su amiga le había dicho.


	44. Capitulo 26 Tres bobos y una bebe

**Capítulo 26 (2X14)**

"**Tres bobos y una bebe"**

El punto dulce 2 niños y un bebe

**Sábado 14 de Mayo**

Sábado en la madrugada Isaac, Nate y el tío Tobías, empezaban a recoger sus cosas para alistarse para continuar con el negocio de las alfombras. Isaac los ayudaría ya que esta semana no jugaría ya que el equipo fue a visitar a otro. Decidió ayudar a sus familiares, Pero también iría a trabajar.

Esa madrugada entre las 5 AM se escuchaba unos ruidos que despertaba a toda la colonia, al cabo de 2 horas a las 7 AM Nate había despertado a Isaac este dormía como si no hubiera escuchado los gritos, salía el sol, y los hombres estaban listos para iniciar su día pero eso empezó a escuchar por toda la manzana gritos sonido de animales, como de gorilas, hipopótamos, elefantes, rinoceronte, avestruces, simios incluso leonés.

La familia Navarrete estaba asombrado por los gritos pero no eran los únicos que lo escuchaban todos alrededor de la manzana se empezaban a despertar por el escándalo.

Isaac: ¿Que pedo?, ¿Qué pedo?

Tío Tobías: Pero que escándalo, no puedo creerlo 7 de la mañana y hay un escándalo.

Isaac: esto parece una jungla.

Nate: yo tengo una solución. ¡Jumanji!

Isaac le da un zape en la cabeza a su primo.

-Te calmas sí. No es tiempo de broma.

En eso sale de la ventana cristal, con una mascarilla de aguacate con pepinos en loa ojos. Espantando a su primo y hermano.

-Deben de ser los Loud siempre tienen su escándalo. Así como hace unas horas.

-Yo no escuche nada. Decía Isaac sin preocupaciones

Nate: no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo puedes dormir tan ajustó?

-Pues yo…

Es interrumpido ya que en eso se escucha un grito para después un lloriqueo de un hombre

-Ya basta, Ya basta. Gritaba el señor Loud enfadado

-Ese fue mi primer auto, y primer el auto de mi padre. Y el primer auto de su padre. Lloraba mientras daba un grito desgarrador.

-Ahora todo el mundo vuelva adentro, el viaje se cancela…Decía una voz femenina que resultaba ser Rita Loud.

Toda la manzana empezó a apagar las luces mientras que los Navarrete se quedaban afuera para continuar o mejor dicho en este caso iniciar el trabajo que les llevaría todo el fin de semana.

Era domingo. Domingo 20 de Mayo en la que después de un sábado y un domingo en la mañana lleno de trabajo en poner alfombra los Navarrete por fin podrían descansar y no era mejor forma que acostados viendo la televisión.

-No van hacer mas que estar acostados bola de flojos. Reclamaba Cristal

-Oye cristal pero si tú no eres la única que no trabaja. Gritaba Nate desdé atrás.

-No te metas con mi vida. Advertencia number one.

-Yo solo quiero ir a salir con Leni. Decía ansioso el latino. Le marcare ahora.

En eso el latino había mandado un mensaje a su amiga. Quien ella muy amable le respondió que estaba en casa de su tía Ruth quien regresaría hoy en la tarde, lo que impresiono al chico ya que escuchaba como Leni se quejaba de su tía, la hermana del papa de su mama, quien era desagradable, aburrida y muy anciana por no decir fea. Aunque todos la iban a visitar exceptuando Lily quien era una bebe y no podía ir así como Lincoln que dividió cuidarla haciendo se cargó de ella por el día de hoy.

Durante la conversación que realizaban los 2 chicos de ya 16 años ella le puso si podía ir a ver a su hermanito con la bebe y asegurarse que todo estaba bien. El latino con gusto acepto ya que amaba esa bebe y al albino lo consideraba como un hermano mientras que la bebe como la hermana Loud más agradable sin contar a su amada Leni.

Al acercarse a unas cuadras ve que en el parque Ketcham están jugando con la bebe cuando deciden llevarla a la casa con prisa porque a las 4 llegarían los demás familiares al salir corriendo Isaac vio como por las prisas se equivocaron de bebe. Al principio pensaba ayudarle en decir que era él bebe equivocado, pero el chico también había observado cómo se les había escabullido y haciendo un escándalo por recuperarla. Se acordó que es olvidadizo el chico como la vez que fue a comprar una guitarra para Luna.

**Flashback**

_Están Cristal e Isaac hablando sobre quien era mejor si Katy Perry o Taylor Swift en una tienda de música llamada "Empare of Guitare" en donde entraba Lincoln ya que quería comprar una guitarra para Luna._

_-¿Disculpe aquí venden guitarras?_

_-Aquí en el imperio de las guitarras, oye no lo sé._

_\- Creit no seas un cretino y atiende al chico. Gritaba algo molesto el latino al ver el empleado como lo atendía._

_-Soy Erik._

_-Me vale. Atiéndelo_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Rayos debo de ir a por ellos. Peligro y por bobos se suben al techo de su casa pensando que dejaron a Lily ahí y en realidad descubran que es un balón de Lynn. Son 2 bobos y un bebe. Debo ir rápido.

Isaac salió corriendo con el objetivo de alcanzar a los chicos, lo cual se quedó pensando que si se quedaría a cuidar a Lily serian 3 idiotas. Casi llegando ve los familiares Loud ya regresaron y están en su casa a lo que se acerca para saludarlo.

-Leni. Veo que regresaste temprano con tu tía Ruth

-Si así es Isaac, ella le dio varicela así que nos tuvimos que regresar.

-O ya veo, bueno, te cumplí con el pedido.

-Bahía me trajiste mi pedí de mi traje de baño que bien lo pedí hace días. Aunque mejor lo prefiero hacerlo

-No hablo sobre ver que Lincoln cuidara de Lily, solo fui de observador mientras veía a los 2 bobos.

En eso llega la señora Loud bajo a dar un anunció a Leni

-Bien chicas acabo de hablar con el papas de Billy por lo que es muy probable que Lily también tenga varicela lo que significa que Lincoln Clyde, así que se irán a tratar con la tía Ruth.

-Eso significa que Isaac también. Decía leni algo curioso.

-No a mí no, yo tuve varicela cuando era niño ni crean que iré con ellos.

Lori: sigues engañando con tus mentiras.

Isaac: no es así, ya me enferme cuando era un niño.

Luna: así que hermanas se me ocurrió una idea ya que a todos los demás no nos ha dado.

**Mayo 22**

Isaac llega de la escuela a la casa de Ruth para poder atender a los enfermos, mientras preparaba una sopa la señora de edad avanzada les enseñaba unas diapositivas de sus gatos juntos con todos sus gatos.


	45. Capitulo 27 La consta de estar contigo I

**Capítulo 25 (2X14)**

"**La costa de estar contigo"**

Llego una hermana Tarea y paz

Mayo 24

Era un jueves los chicos se habían recuperado sobre su enfermedad mientras que Isaac se había alegrado que paso 3 días como enfermero algo tedioso pero necesario ya que paso tiempo con la pequeña Loud quien prácticamente podría decir que era un segundo hermano mayor. Pero en esos días había descuidado a Leni quien cambió de equipo de laboratorio debido a que Isaac fue asignado con otra pareja. Mientras que a Leni le había tocado a Adam unos de los chicos más guapos de la clase.

Durante la clase de Biología el tema de esa clase era Arácnidos y diferencias entre insectos al escuchar el tema Isaac recordó el día que Leni le había dicho que tenía una fobia por las arañas

**Flashback**

_Esta Isaac en la casa Loud donde están estudiando enlaces covalentes, al término del estudio Isaac ve una noticia de quien podría ser Spiderman en el UCM. A lo que Leni al ver el logo de Spiderman siendo una araña grita con todas sus fuerzas que manda una bofetada a Isaac dejándolo en el suelo._

_-Pero que dé, Leni ¿Que te sucede? _

_-Lo siento es que me aterran las arañas. _

_-O ya veo tienes aracnofobia._

_-¡A! ¡A araña! ¡Búa! _

_-En eso la Loud saca de sus bolsillos insecticida para rociarlo por todo el lugar intoxicando a Isaac._

_-Leni compórtate._

_-Lo siento es que bueno yo..._

_En eso aparece Lincoln en ropa interior con un comic de Spiderman haciendo la pose del arácnido. A lo que Leni con el libro que se estaba usando para estudiar lo aventó contra el albino. Provocando que cayera desmayado e inconsciente. _

Fin del flashback

-Rayos debo evitar que Leni se asuste.

El chico se hacer a ella para decirle

-Oye Leni que te parece si miras hacia allá por la ventana vi unas rosas dime si están bonitas.

-Claro, serán las rosas, las violetas o las turquesas.

-Todas, durante la clase solo ve las flores y ya saliendo de aquí me dices cuál es tu favorita

-Sí, acaso me vas a comprar flores.

-Yo, yo bueno. El latino se sonrojo demasiado al punto de irse a su asiento.

Lo que no sabía el chico es que en cierro momento de la clase. Leni había dejado de prestar atención para solo conservar a Adam, quien a los ojos de la chica de vestido Aqua. Miraba su pelo pero creo bien peinado y brilloso, así como su ropa a la moda con camisa y pantalón de mezclilla.

A la chica se le hacía atractivo pero tenía un problema, tenía problemas con la chica con la que salía su nombre era Rebecca quien le disgustaba que Adam coqueteaba con otras chicas. Leni se quedaba pensando si tenía que esperar a Isaac o salir con otros chicos. Al inicio de primavera ella salía con otros muchachos para decirles que no, sin embargo eso le costó que sus hermanas la sustituyeran con las citas con Isaac, lo que lo había entristecido esa que el también hizo lo mismo por salir con Carlota la prima de Bobby que no conocía. Le dolía que ella salía con más de uno y el con una la diferencia de persona hacía pensar a la chica que Isaac le daba su amor a solo una chica mientras que aunque todos amaran a Leni ella sabía que no podía compartir su amor.

Al finalizar las clases Leni fue acerca a Isaac

-Oye Leni, platícame, ¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las arañas? La aracnofobia es una fobia muy común, muchos le temen a esos arácnidos, por muchas razones, para no decírtelas porque sé que las imaginarias y no quiero asustarte, solo contestaba mi pregunta

-Yo, no lose. La chica suspiraba tratando de recordad algún suceso de su pasado

_Qué bonito cabello tienes. _

_Escuchaba una voz cuando era niña sobre un brabucón suyo mientras portaba una camisa de una viuda negra._

-Yo, yo, bueno ya sabes me imagino que desde pequeña.

_Leni recordaba una vez al ver una mariposa en la tela de una araña_

_Una mariposa siendo pisoteado por aquel mismo chico_

-Yo agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Pero ese miedo debo superarlo yo sola. La rubia le sonreía al chico mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mí.

La chica se lanzó al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla

-No hay nada que agradecer, somos amigos, para eso estamos.

Ambos chicos caminaban juntos había una tensión que alguien tenían que romper

-Dime algo mi güera, dime que preferiste las violetas. Ya que esas son igual de hermosas que tú.

El chico le sonreía mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba pero no era por el comentario si no porque al escuchar la palabra amigos se puso triste, entonces se acordaba de Adam ella quien pensaba en el chico que lo ha visto por días y pensado en él, en cuestión de segundos se le rompió la burbuja tras escuchar un chasquido de parte del latino.

-Tierra llamando a Leni. Leni me escuchas.

\- O sea si tu estas en la tierra eso quieres decir que estoy en la luna.

En eso Isaac le da risa porque el comentario de su amiga indicaba que estaba en sus 5 sentidos claro para ella.

\- O vale, ya me acorde como que quiero invitarte a mi casa.

-Así, para ver una película, para comer o prefieres que te ayude en algo de la escuela.

-Yo bueno, hace tiempo que no salimos, no tienes tiempo y cuando tienes vas a salir con tu novia. Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para tu amiga.

En eso Isaac sé que empezado ya que era cierto si no estaba en la escuela, trabajaba, si no ayudaba a su tío en su negocio, salía con sus amigos o se dirigía a la ciudad para irse con Carlota. Isaac no se daba tiempo para salir con su mejor amiga.

-Si claro, así que bueno nos vamos a tu casa.

-No vamos. Esta hacia una pose con sus 2 dedos de casa mano en los oíos.

Durante la tarde en la casa Loud el latino le explicaba el tema a Leni solo que no mencionaba arácnidos si no que decía las características de los insectos para compararlos con los arácnidos, al rato Leni se había dirigido a ir al baño mientras que Lincoln había llegado con algo en sus manos lo tapaba en una bolsa donde no se notaba lo que llevaba.

-Heee Lincoln ¿que llevas ahí? Preguntaba el chico algo emocionado

-Nada, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico lleve una caja en sus manos? Apropósito sabes ¿dónde está Leni?

-Ella acaba de subir al baño me imagino que se está arreglando se manchó de salsa en la cara. Lo decía mientras mordía una costilla con salda BBQ.

Al cabo de unos minutos la casa Loud dejaba de ser ruidosa a estar toda tranquila lo que había espantoso por lo que decidió subir toco la puerta del baño la cual Leni le había respondido que se estaba arreglando. Mientras que se escuchaban murmuro de parte de la habitación del único chico en la casa Loud, por curiosidad se acercó el chico solo escuchaba murmuro de que lindas era la araña y sí que Leni no la había visto. Al escuchar eso Isaac se espantó ya que la chica Loud pudiera hacerle algo al arácnido, en eso la chica había salido del baño Isaac corrió hacia ella.

-He, Isaac querías usar el baño hubieras entrado la puerta estaba abierta.

-Yo, yo Leni.

-Es broma no te pongas rojo.

-Sabes que se traen mis hermanas en la habitación de Lincoln.

El latino no quería espantar a la chica por lo que decidió mentirle por su seguridad

-Sí, si te están preparando una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.

-Mi cumpleaños fue hace un mes. Isaac sabes que no me gustan las mentiras, tú no eres un mentiroso, dime la verdad.

El chico se acercó y le susurro al oído

-Leni yo te quiero espantar pero Lincoln tiene una araña en su habitación no debes acercarte por favor te lo ruego no quiero que te espantes.

-Descuida, mientras que no la veo todo estará bien, mis hermanas tratan de protegerme y evitaran que la vea. Pero necesito perder mi miedo, te importaría bajar a esperarme voy a ver la araña para ser fuerte y enfrentar mis miedos.

Isaac se había sorprendido por la madurez de su amiga ya que cuando se trataba de resolver un problema o ser madura en lo mejor de los casos ella era la indivisa.

Cuando bajo Isaac a esperar a Leni, mientras entraba al cuarto de Lincoln.

-Por última vez Leni no debe enterarse de...

En eso aparece Leni abriendo la puerta.

-De que no debo enterarme. O ya se están organizando una fiesta sorpresa para mí. Descuiden no lo sabré. Decía mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Minutos después Isaac terminaba de agarrar sus cosas para poder irse a su casa, pero es pisado por Lincoln que este usaba una lupa pareciendo buscar algo

-Lincoln debes tener cuidado. Me pisaste.

-Yo lo siento solo estoy buscando mi lente de contacto, aquí esta voy a tener que enjuagarlo.

Corrió a dirección hacia arriba más concreto para el baño topando con la puerta que estaba Lori usando el baño.

Isaac solo escuchaba como la mayor de las Loud le gritaba a su hermano.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Maldito degenerado.

Se escuchaba Lincoln algo nervioso.

-Yo, yo solo estoy buscando mi lente de contacto. Aquí esta voy a tener que lavarlo.

-Ese chico debe dejar de ver caricaturas.

Se escuchaba como el Loud volvía a poner la misma escusa pero el chico sabía que se le había perdido alfo o alguien por lo que en el pasillo se veía correr al chico salir a su habitación. Isaac se despedía de Leni.

-Bueno Leni yo me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

-Claro, yo entiendo, sabes me voy hacer una malteada.

-Si es con leche ya que eres tolerante a todo, y sobre todo tienes lacto y tosa. Jajaja lo pillas.

En eso la rubia se soltaba a carcajadas por el chiste que le había dicho su amigo.

Cuando Isaac se dirigía a su casa una camioneta de color amarillo casi lo arrollaba se trataba de un Exterminador.

-Muevete insecto. Gritaba el que iba conduciendo la camioneta.

Isaac solo se dirigió con rumbo a su casa sin saber que Frank la araña que Lincoln estaba cuidando corría peligro pero él no era el protagonista sino Leni quien valientemente se enfrentó a sus miedos para proteger a su temor una simple araña.

Isaac desperraba un glorioso sábado bajo del ático y toco la puerta del cuarto de su primo pero este no estaba a lo que decidió marcarle con su teléfono.

-Bueno. Nate ¿dónde estás? Hoy tengo juego me voy a llevar tu carro.

-¿Como que estas en el hospital? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Okey, pero porque estas en el hospital, sí que tiene que ver con que la maestra Johnson se fue de vacaciones, si te preguntes por Frank bueno ella volverá.

-Espera, ¿cómo que se lastimo el pie?

-¿Que Evaristo hizo qué?

El chico pregunto asombrado sin querer saber la historia de lo que había sucedido. Su primo que en una noche loca se había dirigido al antor se había topado con una mujer mayor que él, pelirroja algo ya más de sus 40 pero que se veía que quería divertirse en con chicos jóvenes. A lo que esa noche entre alcohol y borrachera Evaristo se llevó a la señorita Johnson a un motel para así terminar de seducirla y realizar un acto de coito en el cual ambos no podían controlarse, el alcohol dominaba sus sentidos. Solo se podía escuchar entre las paredes los gemidos de ambos, cuando de desperran crujido se escuchó. Los gritos inundaban la habitación de una "persona", no podía creer lo que presenciaba, quizás fue muy agresivo quizás se calló su mente no estaba clara porque el miedo lo dominaba, solo estaba el viendo aterrorizando a la maestra y su pierna.

A Isaac le dio asco por escuchar eso imaginando que su primo de más de 20 años se acostará con alguien de su doble edad. Tanto así que término vomitando en la bolsa de basura, en el momento en que término iba tirar la basura pero vio el bote de la basura lleno sabiendo que paso el otro día.

-Rayos, no pasó la basura. Igual que el otro día.

Tío Tobías: Hijo, los de la basura acaban de iniciar una huelga por no recibir su pago.

-Rayos tío, el alcalde debe de hacer algo.

-La verdad no sobrino, las elecciones son este verano donde se sabrá el ganador. Sabes la mama de Thomas esta postulada para alcaldesa.

En eso llega Nate asombrado por la notica

-Enserio, yo no lo sabía, él no me dijo. Por alguna razón me lo habrá ocultado.

-No es que lo ocultes, es que no eres muy perceptible, bueno iré a la casa de Thomas.

-Voy contigo, voy a llevarme el carro. Vamos todos al joshimovil

El latino miraba serio a su primo mientras torcía los ojos.

-Otro que debe de dejar ver la televisión

**Continuara en la parte II**


	46. Capitulo 27 La consta de estar contigo 2

**Capítulo 25 (2x14)**

"**La consta de estar contigo II"**

**Más tarde**

Tarea y paz

Isaac estaba en la casa de Thomas mientras que Nate los acompañaba.

-Oye negrito ¿así que tu madre se postuló para alcaldesa? Preguntaba el latino mayor

-No sabias, que no has visto los letreros los anuncios, los botones. De verdad no prestas atención.

En eso Isaac ve a su amigo mientras apuntaba a donde está su primo estaba viendo a la ventana.

-Mira hay un perro allá fuera y me está viendo. El chico lanza un saludo mientras sonreía por ver el perro

-Hola perro. Mírenlo tiene la cola peluda

Thomas solo se golpea la cabeza por la frustración.

-No puedo creerlo, Isaac dile algo a tu primo…

Thomas solo veía como Nate e Isaac veían al perro pelear con otro perro por un pedazo de tela

-Apuesto 10 dólares a que gana el perro con cola peluda. Emocionado Isaac lanzaba una apuesta contra su primo.

El moreno se quedó impresionado por las cosas absurdas de los 2 chicos

-Mi mejor amigo resulto ser un cabeza hueca como esa chica.

-Apropósito Isaac si viste este comentario "en vez de la casa Loud debería ser la caso apestosa"

-¿De qué hablas?

-No lo sabes. Hace días que los chicos Loud están en contra de sus deberes.

-El otro día fui y si el bote de basura estaba lleno. Y vi ropa tirada pero...

-Tu amigo Lincoln público un bote de basura con una línea roja indicando que no sacara la basura porque ese es su deber.

-Que tonto él es el único chico él debe hacer algo más pesado por ser barón. Leni me ha platicado que ella se encarga de limpiar el baño bueno la calla del lavamanos así como una que otra vez de la ducha, es el baño el lugar más sucio sigue limpio gracias a Leni. Voy a ir a ver

-Si sabes que no es tu asunto eso. Solo te metes en problemas que no deberías involucrar. Decía Thomas mientras estaba en la computadora

-Ellos son como mi tercera familia si puedo hacer algo los ayúdate. Contestaba con una sonrisa el chico.

-Oye soy tu familia, claro tu vas al mandado, ayudas a mama a tener la ccasa, apagar recibos con tu sueldo, le mandas dinero a tus papa. Y aun asi prefieres ayudar a la familia de tu mejor amiga.

-Si tu primo es un santo. Decía Thomas sin interés

-Iba decir que solo le falta darme una mesada para dejarlo ir. Pero como el quieras, si quieres vete, mete tu nariz en la basura de otros

Thomas/Nate: Jajajajaja.

El latino se dirigía a la casa más ruidosa o en este caso la más apestosa quien iban pasando por la casa del Santiago debido que parara llegar con Leni y su familia desde la casa de Thomas primero debe cruzar por los Santiago. Que afuera de su puerta estaba Bobby llorando y este estaba siendo consolado por una animadora de la escuela.

-Amigo, anímate, hoy es un bello día.

-No puedo resistir, este dolor. El amigo de Lincoln, Clyde me enseño de parte de Lori una nota que era para de él, ella termino conmigo para estar con el. La decepción la traición hermano.

-Okey, eso explica porque lloras, y me imagino que Rebeca está aquí para consolarte. Buena suerte Rebeca, A Bobby le gustan las tortas laguneras, y trata de que no se meta al congelar.

Mente de Isaac: Rebeca estaba saliendo con Adam, bueno me imagino que al final la termino, como el otro día que me metió a la basura y después al cuarto frio.

Isaac se había sorprendido por la noticia de que Lori habría preferido a Clyde mientras que paso sin importarle a su amigo ya que no le interesaba si terminaba con Lori la vez anterior fue porque indirectamente él lo provoco.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle ve la camioneta de concurso de modas "Miss monada".

-Rayos esa niña lola Loud como la llaman "la amenaza rosa", "miss guarra" ¿Ahora quién podría ser mi exclusiva para el premio de miss monada?

En eso Isaac se ha cerca a comentar

-Buenas tardes, permiten decirles que aun otra candidata y se llama Anita la huerfanita bueno en realidad se llama Lindsay Sweetwater deberían ir a entrevistar.

Lola quien se había hartado de Lincoln escucho a querer estrangular al chico.

-¡Tu! Me las pagaras. Primero Lincoln y ahora tu.

La rubia se lanzaba agresiva mente contra el latino de 10 años mayor que ella. En eso Isaac le pone un espejo a Lola quien ella veía su rostro

-¡Aaaa! Mi cara, soy un monstro.

Espantada por ver su reflejo Isaac remata a la modista con golpe de su dedo índice en su nariz mandándola a volar. Al chico le daba risa ver pasar una bola de zarza quien resultaba ser Lynn que se había metido a la casa porque se escuchaba los gritos de Lily, el latino se acercó para ver si podría entrar pero la puerta estaba tapada por basura así que pensaba irse por la puerta de atrás mientras que un mapache salía de la habitación de lisa y Lily. Isaac al entrar por la puerta de atrás solo escucha una voz

-Declara esta huelga terminada quien me apoya.

-Nosotras.

Isaac se asombró el apoyo de las 9 Loud para apoyar a su hermano en busca de la bebe. Empezando por regresar las luces para dar inicio con la limpieza de la cocina entre tantos trastes sucios, para continuar la búsqueda en el soto para el lavado de ropa. Mientras que Lori hacia eso Isaac subía para buscar a su amiga quien estaba terminando de limpiar el baño

-Pensé que te limpiarías en el baño. Saludaba algo sarcástico

-O Isaac, lo siento estoy buscando a Lily debe de esta atrapada. Yo estaba en contra de una huelga pero Lincoln se aferró a que no quiere sacar la basura, por lo que nuestro orgullo nos cejo y perdimos a nuestra hermanita.

-Demonios, mi pequeña Lily debo ayudarles.

-No, no hace falta resto es asunto de los Loud muchas gracias pero estaba vez no será necesario. Por favor no te apures, después de que acabe con esto y encuentre a mi hermana ¿te gustaría ir por un té o un café en la cafetería del centro comercial?

-La pregunta ofende. Claro que si te veré pronto.

Isaac se mete al baño mientras cierra la puerta

-Espera no puedes pasar.

En eso Isaac intenta abrir la puerta, "girando" el picaporte

-o si, ya veo estamos encerrado en el baño.

\- Estas perillas siempre fallan.

-Descuida hay algo que puedes hacer. Isaac se acercaba a Leni.

-¿Cómo qué? Yo propongo algo. Sonreía Leni al ver a su amigo

-Yo también. Este se acercaba aún más

En eso Isaac se acerca todavía aún más y le sonríe a su amiga este había tomado su mano en su cintura, ya que el tenia pensando besarla.

En eso Leni saca a Isaac por la ventana del baño agarrándolo hacia la basura.

-Descuida has caído en la basura. Amortiguo tu caída.

Leni ese acerca a la puerta y ve que estaba abierta, vuelve a ver por la ventana Isaac tirado en el suelo.

-Oye Isaac que crees la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella me aventó de arriba hasta acá? No tiene sentido. Bueno al menos no me paso nada malo.

-Sacar la basura es mi trabajo.

Se escuchaba la voz de un chico y de un momento a otro decenas de bolsas de basura se veían cayendo a lo quedó sopa Isaac se preparado para el bombardeo.

-¡O, Por Savino!

Al cabo de unas horas Isaac llego a su casa oliendo a basura

Cristal: Rayos que huele tan mal.

Tío Tobías: pregúntale a tu primo quien regresó con una nube de olor a basura.

Nate: He escuchado el olor a la derrota pero esto es apestoso.

Cristal: Es el olor de tu derrota con Leni pensé que era tu piel llena de mugre.

Ambos: Jajajajaja

Isaac: si, si ríanse pero cuando me case con Leni créanme que les prometo que los sentare en la meza de más atrás

Cristal: Hablas de la meza de la boda o del juzgado cuando te estés divorciando con Carlota al serle infiel con Leni.

En eso Isaac se va a su habitación azotando la puerta para cambiarse y poderse bañar pero recibe una llamada.

-Bueno. Hola Carlota, bebe como estas

_Mente de Isaac: carlota es mi novia y hace tiempo que no hablo con ella, estaré con ella un rato. Además hacer algo con Leni termine en la basura, con una mutación llamada Basurin, para que después el señor quejón le dijera a Lincoln que los empleados de la basura han estado en huelga toda esta semana_

-Oh, hermosa, platícame que haces.

-Yo, nada no sabía que iba a recibir la llamada de mi mole dulce.

-Si yo sé que es un apodo ridículo.

-Lose se acercan las vacaciones tengo pensado regresar a México deberías ir conmigo claro con tu familia. A una playa.

-Ya veo una costa, en Oaxaca, preferiría la Costa del Silencio.

-O la que sea, lo único que quiero es una costa para estar contigo, manden una, compraría una para estar solos tu y yo.

El chico se ría de las incoherencias que decía con su novia mientras terminaba de limpiar el olor hediondo que tenía. En eso Isaac llega a su cuarto (al atico) ve una foro en su cama donde esta Leni y el en su baile de bienvenida ambos sonriendo con felicidad abrazándose, lo que le dio una gran nostalgia.

-Te llamare más tarde. Te quiero te mando un beso

-Rayos si me voy con carlota de viaje no la veré por 2 meses debo aprovechar el tiempo con ella.

**Continuara**


	47. Capitulo Especial Aleteo de una Mariposa

**Capítulo especial**

**(Efecto mariposa)**

**Este capítulo es un especial debido a que solo se centra en el capítulo numero 11 (primer segmento) llamado "efecto mariposa". Donde Lincoln se imagina un castro fe provocada por el, lo que ocasiona una serie de eventos descontrolados donde afecta a sus hermanar y toda su familia.**

**17 de mayo**

Isaac había terminado el día, donde no iba trabajar tenía toda la tarde libre, estaba caminado viendo los alrededores, los pájaros, ardillas, platas etc. aprecia un día normal para llegar a su casa tenía que pasar por la casa de Los Loud aquel chico le gustaba convivir con la familia más alocada de royal Woods, al latino se le empezó a recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana haber odio una palabra, un nombre en específico, Adam, pero al intenta acordarse no se podía hacer del todo le costaba trabajo de quien y porque lo escucho, aunque eso no pe quitaría el sueño, tenía otras cosas como hablar con el Sr, Leach ya que cada mitad de mes le tenía que explicar todo lo que ha vivido en la ciudad cosas más importantes que hacer, como hablar con su familia o hablar con el señor

Cuando el chico tenía contemplado hacer eso, pasa por la casa Loud donde ve a Lincoln Loud, el albino estaba en la ventana del cuarto de las 2 hermanas menores, donde su cabeza estaba totalmente fuera, el chico dio un grito aterrador que se podría haber escuchado por toda la manzana, Isaac estaba justo en frente escuchando ruido de su amigo.

Isaac: Lincoln, sé que estoy feo, no tienes que recordármelo. Con un todo indignado el latino fingía como si el giro hubiera sido para él.

Al escuchar eso, el latino se quedaba mirando al chico que este lo vio y salió a pedir ayuda. Este baja de su casa corriendo donde va grita.

-Dime que si viste eso.

-Bueno, este, eso sale el próximo año, hasta septiembre, así que aún no. Pero si he visto su versión de los 90. Muy buena.

-No me refiero a la película de payaso, sino que…

El albino estaba volteando hacia la izquierda donde apuntaba a una pareja en una bicicleta de 2.

-A puntas a la joven pareja conduciendo una bicicleta, que importa si una es rubia y el otro es negro eso es racimos Lincoln.

El chico aún más confundido solo se desmaya. Provocando susto al chico teniendo que subirlo a su cuarto. Al cabo de unas horas el chico despertó algo mareado.

-Al fin despierta amigo.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo? No yo, yo.

-Tranquilo tenías un mareo y pues te desmayaste, Lisa me dijo que tal vez estar expuesto a los gases de su experimento provoco alucinaciones.

-¿Gases? Experimento, Lisa. Yo, yo, yo lo recuerdo, yo recuerdo ahora.

-Que bien, espero que me puedas contar todo, en especial tu racismo sobre sobre esa pareja.

-pensé que eran Clyde y Lori.

-Pensé que se te hacia incomodo, y si te soy sincero a mi también, pero necesito saber del porque esa ración.

Lincoln: presta atención te lo contare yo estaba…

En eso Lincoln empieza a contar su ilusión que tuve después de romper con un yo-yo un experimento de lisa; provocando una explosión en la pared de Lori y Leni que se descubre una foto de Bobby del lado Leni, indicando que esta y el salen, lo que haría enojar a Lori rompiendo con Bobby e irse con Clyde.

Mientras que Lori azotando la puerta se caería en el ropero de las chicas golpeando a Leni Dejándola inconsciente pero al despertar esta por el golpe se volvió demasiado lista, tan lista que crearía un carro que sirve con combustible de jugo de naranja, y obtener una beca a Harvard todo eso después de ver un error de cálculo en el pizarrón de lisa provocando que lisa dejara la ciencia esta se fuera a trabajar en flipes. Lo que desencadenaría que Lynn reprobara sus materias por la ausencia de tutoría, golpeando un balón a lola dejándola fea, por lo que las 2 se volverían ladrones y fugitivas de la ley, mientras que la otra gemela estaría en un bola de hámster por el miedo de ser dañada, todo eso mientras que Luna grababa un canción Sobre el desastre que ha sido su familia lo que provocar que Mick Swagger la buscara para ir a su gira, pero esta hizo un escándalo lo que termino en la cárcel.

Mientras que Luan se volvió activista encadenándose a un árbol, liberando a los animales de lana que esta ya no cuidaba siendo un murciélago que en realidad era vampiro mordiendo a Lucy volviéndola también en una. Y finalmente Lilly tras consumir los químicos de Lisa se hizo gigante para terminar de comerme.

Isaac: Todo eso mientras que charles te decía que tenías que hacer lo correcto sin contar que este te hablo desde tu casa hasta flips comida y combustibles.

Lincoln: Si así es.

Isaac: Opino que tienes mucha imaginación.

Lincoln: lose. Este se frotaba la cabeza por confusión

Isaac: pero está bien, charles actuó como tu conciencia sabiendo que las cosas mala ahí no se dicen pueden llevar a grandes percusiones.

Lincoln: no creo que hubiera llegado para tanto.

Isaac se acerca a Lincoln con su brazo derecho agarra su hombro izquierdo que recorre todo su brazo este levanta al aire su mano derecha acercando su cabeza a la suya

-Imagínate, lo que en verdad hubiera pasado.

Este ponía una cara fantasiosa mientras que el albino cambio una cara de asombro, espanto e imaginativa.

_En el momento en que aventaste el yo-yo, derramar los químicos provocando una explosión tú te fuiste con tu juguete sin saber que ocurría una catástrofe, los químicos está pegado del lado de tu cuarto pero la explosión fue tan grande que no solo rompe tu pared si no la de lisa y Lily. Esto provocaría que el cuarto y el armario se unieran, a lo que tus papas propondrían que Lynn Lucy y tu (al tener las mismas edades) dormirían junto._

-Heee se supone que no aparecí en el capítulo invasora del espacio. Interrumpe Lincoln

-Lo sé pero esta es mi historia.

-Pero, este es mi show.

-Déjame fantasear, además ya tuviste tu efecto mariposa.

-¿Que va pasar? En esta historia, me muero de saber tus pensamientos raros

-No te apures no habrá nada de Loudcest

-¿Que? Confundió estaba el chico por no saber de lo que hablaba

-Tú eres muy pequeño para eso.

Pero bueno continuamos.

_Entonces tu Lynn, Lucy compartirían habitación mientras que Lily y lisa se moverían al cuarto de las chicas, pero la explosión también rompe la pared hasta el closet de Leni. _

-Lo que me genera una pregunta

Lincoln: Dila

-Como sabías que Bobby le pidió a Leni guardar una suya para Lori?

-¿Eso es verdad?

-Si bueno no su aniversario de 88 días si no el día número 100. Yo le dije a Bobby que le diera una foto se lo dije de broma, pero se lo creyó, aun así me pidió que se lo guardara, pero no quería así que se lo pedí a Leni, sabía que se le olvidaría pero aun así decidí dársela porque Lori la encontraría después de que Bobby le dijera busca en tu armario tu regalo.

-wow, un plan complicado ¿no te parece?

-Yo sé que sí. Pero debí intentarlo, eso será dentro de 6 días solo le recordare a Bobby y a Leni. Mientras sigamos con la ilusión.

_La explosión habría tirado el regalo para Lori causando que esta si habría visto el regalo causando que molesta la hubiera golpeado que cayera en el closet por la fuerza su parte superior junto con cajas y zapatos la abrían golpeado la cabeza, que si la habría vuelto lista. Lo suficiente para que se volviera aún más atractiva pero se juntaría con lisa para trabajar en proyecto. Dándole una beca a Harbad, mientras que lisa frustrada dejaría sus estudios, provocando que Lynn reprobara, con la ira en tu cuarto se peleara con Lucy mientras que tu intentaras detenerla pero un golpe de Lynn te dejaría con tanta ira que le regresarías el golpe provocando que le dejaras el ojo morado, esta te tumbaría por las escaleras, mientras que tus padres los separarían el daño que te provocarían a Luan que esta desarrollaría una doble personalidad debido a cuando Luna se volvería exitosa a la canción sobre los "Los Loud escandalo familiar", provocando que la comediante se sintiera sola generando un trastorno de personalidad obsesivo contigo _

_-Oye no creo que Luan se vuelva loco, si lo admito la chica a veces se pasa con sus chiste, pero no es tan extremista_

_-Si claro, ¨no ha visto amo a mi hermano¨, o ¨secretos y hermanas¨._

_-Dijiste algo_

_-Voy a seguir_

_Lola también recibiría el balonazo pero debido a la furia de Lynn que esta termino rodando las escaleras al estar molestar por perder sus dientes y tener la nariz hinchada su hermana gemela trataba de evitar que su hermana hiciera una locura por que esta se iba a cortar su cabello. Pero por la ira cortaría a su hermana con las tijeras, dejando herida a Lana, pero la culpa de Lynn no habría terminado debido a que quería venganza termino destrozando a tu peluche tu conejito Bun-Bun, cayendo en depresión por ira mientras que Lucy también se vengaría de ella. Teniendo a Luan y Lucy contra Lynn, la primera le habría expuesto sus videos vergonzosos en internet asegurando que le robaron todo el material de todos, mientras que Lucy le pagaría a una compañera de su hermana para herirla en su entrenamiento._

Lincoln: haber recapitulemos. Dices que Lori termina con Bobby quedándose con Clyde por celos. Que Leni se volvió inteligente. Luan se hizo famosa yéndose de gira, Luan empezó a desarrollar una obsesión psicológica conmigo al tener una doble personalidad, mientras que mi hermana Lynn y yo tuvimos una discusión que esta por venganza destrozo a Bun-Bun ya que compartía cuarto con ella así como con Lucy por mi explosión. Hablando de ella, ella le pagaría a una compañera del equipo de futbol de Lynn, sufrir una lección y romperle las piernas. Mientras que mis hermanas gemelas se habría peleándose ya que Lola se siente fea dándole un tijerazo a lana hiriéndola, mientras que lola por culpa de Lynn quedo destrozada la cara. Que hay de Lisa y Lily. Antes de que me responda dime que habría pasado por orden de hermana.

Isaac: está bien, pero bueno tú sabes a lo que te hubieras enfrentado. No quiero que tengas miedo por tu imprudencia ya que si empezamos por:

_Lori: claro esta termina con Bobby por su desconfiada mientras que mi amigo latino intenta reconquistarla no le hace caso ya que se fue con tu mejor amigo, a lo que desconsolado Carol ya y lo consuela, provocando una guerra entre Lori con Carol, pero el enano de Nate es grande ya que el quería a Carol que se da cuenta que la verdadera chica que le gustaba, claro tiene novio pero eso no la impidió que ese la robara al estilo Jalisco. Volviendo con tu hermana Bobby le da una paliza a Clyde provocando que Lori golpe a su ex. Mientras que la hermanita de Bobby seria mandada a golpearte, pero esta está quebrada a no saber si seguir su corazón o a su familia. Un día como cualquier otro recibe un mensaje de su novio que fue llevado para ser golpeado por Bobby y sus amigos, Lori iría con prisa pero al responder una llamada de Bobby explicándole que nunca la engaño con su hermana pero si con Carol que ahora mismo están teniendo sexo mientras que su novio negro es golpeándose le manda una foto donde Lori al ver se distrae y choca, provocando que termine en el hospital._

_-Dejamos a Leni para el último. Así que vamos con luna: esta habría hecho una canción sobre todo dl caos de su familia provocando que Mick Swagger se la llevara a su gira, pero al caer en la fama y el éxito provocaría irse a antros para embriagarse así como usara drogas cayendo en una adicción donde no pudo levantarse._

_La que sigue es Luan: bueno al no tener a luna esta estaría experimentando sus chistes con todos pero por entrar al cuarto de Lincoln y tras inhalar los gases del experimento de Lisa desarrollaría una doble personalidad, o mejor dicho sacaría al diablo que lleva dentro sin saber que lo tuviera deseando a su pequeño hermano a tal punto que haría lo que fuera para tenerlo, lo que desataría su locura fue un show donde fracaso por culpa de Lynn esta seria abucheada haciéndola llorar, lo que provocaría su locura tanto así que se vengaría de las 3 chicas que van tras de él, primero con Ronnie Anne que esta tras elegirse por golpearte a ti Lincoln siendo el mejor amigo de Clyde la secretaria donde la torturaría y la asesinaría con el bate de Lynn para incriminarla, antes del remate con su hermana seria publicar los videos donde la exhibe como una loca deportiva pecho plana. Para que finalmente eliminaría a la protegida de Lincoln Loud tu hermana Lucy donde ir haría cortadas en sus muñecas que pareciera como se suicidaría para poner su cuerpo en una cruz improvisada con el cuello sangrando._

_Lo que haría que la policía llegara para llevársela a un manicomio._

_Lynn: bueno Lynn después de estar contigo en el cuarto de 3 la loca se habría obsesionado contigo pero al no tener a lisa esta pediría tu ayuda en la escuela, pero al reprobar le daría un balonazo a lola que la tumbara por las escaleras, provocando la ora de Lincoln, mas sin embargo Lynn le diría de cosas para después golpearte, tu no aguantas más y terminarías luchando contra ella dando una victoria sobre tu hermana. Provocando que en un ataque de ira destruyera su muñeco Bun-Bun, provocando la ira de Lucy y Luan, esta última subiría todos tus videos a internet, pero algo más horrible agarro tu bate para matar a Ronnie Anne e inculparte. Mientras que la menor contrato por así decirlo a una compañera de soccer de Lynn para leccionarla. Provocando que Lynn se perdiera sus deportes por meses._

Pero sabes Lincoln tú no te salvas. Aunque pasemos con Lucy primero

_Lucy: como te dije ya sabemos lo que hizo y como terminara pero es su culpa ya que al ha lar con tantos espíritus la explosión de lisa abrió un portal dimensional que salió un ente poseyó a Luan, mientras que al lanzarle una maldición a Lynn para que falle en sus partidos importantes provocando la ira de la chica sumando al pago de luan da cono resultado esa lección, claro ella no sabía que luan tejía preparado algo para ella dejándolo herida o mejor dicho matarla._

_Las gemelas: estas empiezan por culpando Lynn que le destroza la cara a Lola ella ya no cree que es bonita a lo que se decide cortar el cabello pero lana intenta detenerla desgraciadamente la corta hiriéndola lo que se culparía a ella por lo que se decidiría ir de la casa. Mientras que Lana se encerraría teniéndole fobia al mundo exterior, claro no usaría una burbuja para pasear si no para protegerse en su cuarto encerrada con todos sus animales._

_Lisa; o lisa, Lisa, Lisa. Después de la explosión sabiendo que su hermana se volvió inteligente intento tenerla de su ayudante, colega y después ella quiso ser la segunda, pero la inteligencia de Leni fue mucha, además lisa sabía que no era demasiado bonita para sustituir el lugar que había dejado Lola, ni bromista, ni deportiva, ni como tener talento deportivo. Se hundió en la depresión que tuvo que trabajar en flips bebida y combustible, pero al sufrir la sobreexplotación utilizo por última vez para la ciencia, la ciencia no la había funcionado para que Lori regresara con Bobby, ni poderla sacar del coma. Solo fue la sombra de Leni, esta gracias a su ciencia provoco que Luan se volviera loca, al dejar la ciencia Lynn fracaso, lo que a lisa por su último intento se borró la inteligencia para ser una niña normal._

Finalmente Leni

_Leni: esta se volvió inteligente, quiso ayudar a lisa, pero demostró que ella no estaba a su altura por lo que decidió irse a Harvard inventando un carro que funciona con jugo de naranja, mientras que conmigo ingenio le dije que consiguiera su licencia ella lo tomaría como una ayuda por lo que me recomendó a la Universidad de Arizona n Farmacia, desgraciadamente ese sería el fin de nuestra relación,_

-A caso, ¿tuvieron una relación?

-No me interrumpas.

-Si ya terminaste de decir lo que hubiera pasado.

-Entonces, sería el final

-Un final para un capitulo de relleno de este fanfic, pero continua o mejor dicho empieza en el one shot "caos por un aleteo".

-este chico asiendo publicidad. De por si esta historia es larga, ahora quieres agregar otra, no te basta con tener ya no.

-La primera es de Leni, la segunda de lo que paso el día de muertos. Esta se trata de ti Lincoln y de tu familia.

-Mientras que no incluyas nada raro.

-No te apures aquí le decimos al Loudcest no eres bienvenido pero no estamos en tu contra.

-Queeeeee

-No nada olvídalo Lincoln. Ya sabes las presiones del protagonismo

-Como te dije tu historia es demasiado larga mejor llega al final.

-Si quisiera ira a mi boda. O interrumpiría el final, que es el inicio con la boda de Leni.

-Si sabes que no llegaras hasta esa fecha verdad

-¡Que! ¿Como? ¿De que hablas? ¿Porque? ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Cuando?

-Upps spoiler.

El chico solo se quedó mirando al albino y este volteo al lector

-Este capítulo termina aquí chicos, váyanse a ver el one shot o continúen leyendo esta historia.

**Hoy es un día especial para mí, decide publicar este capítulo por este día, mañana continúa la programación habitual del canon. **

**Además esto sería como una introducción a una futura obra planeada "Aleteo de mariposa"**

**No es un one shot pero tampoco una serie constante como esta, solo es una obra alterna de mi serie**


	48. Capitulo 28 Enfermo de ti

**Capítulo 28 (2X16)**

**"Enfermo de ti"**

Un resfriado en la casa Loud. Invasora del espacio.

_**Esta historia comienza con un flashback en el 2012**_

_**En royal Woods**_

_En una casa peculiar una niña estaba atendiendo a su hermano de 7 años que habría resultado herido unos golpes y moretones._

_-Leni, ¿Que rayos le paso a Lincoln? Acaso lo estaban molestando o te estaba defendiendo por esos abusivos._

_Gritaba molesta una chica de 13, ya que el enfado era para los golpeadores y por Leni que esta no hizo nada ya que ahora en la escuela primaria ella está a cargo de sus hermanas luna luan Lynn y Lincoln. _

_-Lincoln: Lori lo que paso es que..._

_-Me tropecé y tumbe a Lincoln por las escaleras. Ya sabes soy una tonta, caminaba con los ojos cerrados y como que lo tumbe. Interrumpía la rubia con una sonrisa_

_-Creo eso. Lincoln si vez que va caminando Leni no seas un estorbo y quítate de su camino. Leni cuantas veces te ha dicho mama que no camines con los ojos cerrados y menos en la escuela peligro alguien te golpe con su casillero._

_La rubia mayor se retira de la sala dejando a la menor con el albino._

_-¿Porque le mentiste a Lori? Susurraba el albino a la rubia._

_-Sé que no debo mentir, pero no quería que te regañaran por mi culpa, por no defenderme sola._

_En eso mientras que Leni vendaba a su hermano esta empezaba a llorar por Incompetencia_

**Flashback**

_Sábado 28 de Mayo_

_Eran las 10 de la mañana el partido entre los gallos bravos de royal Woods recibía a un equipo visitante en el que dieron todo pero la localiza fue superior. Tan así, que Isaac tuvo participación en todo el partido con una triple asistencia y hasta 2 goles ganaron 7-1. A lo que Isaac por más que habían ganado el partido se sentía triste ya que el partido era especial debido a que le había dedicado todo el partido a ella. Veía las bancas a esperar que llegara, pero no fue así, hasta donde recordaba los sábados para la casa Loud era tarde y más un sábado. Cuando llego a su casa se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Donde cerraría con su amigo Bobby para lo cual decidió mandar un mensaje_

_-Bobby ¿ya está mejor tu hermana?_

_-Hola amigo, ella ya se sintió mejor ahora puedo ir a trabajar sin preocuparme. Lo malo es que mi nena está enferma._

_-Rayos hay una enfermedad en la casa Loud. Eso quiere decir que toda la casa debe haber una gripe._

_-Si así es, debe de haber sido por entrar contacto con tu hermana o contigo. Debes evitar contacto para que no te enfermes y ni me contagies._

_-Cómo eres tan especial. No te pasara nada. Decía con sarcasmo el latino mayor._

_-Mira solo ven para acá yo iré mas tardes, primero iré a ver a Leni. Me preocupa que contagiara a su hermana, y a los demás Loud te veo en la tarde._

_Isaac se recordó hace unos días un hecho similar, pero era de parte de la hermana de Bobby._

**Fin del flashback**

**Presente 3 de junio**

Un día tranquilo un Viernes como cualquier otro inicio de semana donde La casa Loud seguía haciendo ruido como siempre, tanto ruido como alrededor de 5 calles a la redonda se escuchaba todo un escándalo. Hasta la familia Navarrete que los padres y los 2 hijos se despertaban a las 8 de la mañana por el ruido constante mientras que el primo se levanta a las 5 para irse a correr el chico se ha acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. El chico daba un recorrido todas las mañanas como si nada pero ese día en particular vio algo inusual. Uno de sus compañeros Adamas conocido por ser la estrella del equipo de soccer estaba hablando con unas chicas.

-Dinos Adam ahora que terminaste con Rebecca dinos quien esa chica que hablabas en la clase de historia.

Chica 2: si sabemos que la vas a enamorar que envidia que ella te tenga a ligar.

Adam: bien ella es...

Isaac solo escuchaba. Pero en eso los abusivos que entre ellos eran Taylor y los demás lo agarran por la espalda para cargarlo.

-Ahora si chico me las pagaras. Tus amiguitos ya están donde pertenecen en la basura.

-¡Igual que tú!

Los abusivos metían al bote de basura Isaac, pero este rápidamente se tiro del bote, rodo y se salió.

-Jajaja buena esa. Creen que voy a caber en un bote. Entre 4 me agarran, además no hay bote que mida más de 1.78.

-Tiene razón el nerd. Creo que hay otra forma.

Al cabo de unos minutos metieron a Isaac en un cuarto frio más específico en el congelador de la cafetería donde lo encerraron. Para que horas después Leni saco a Isaac ya que esta se había dado cuenta de los abusadores, Isaac durante todo ese tiempo estuvo golpeando todo pero poco a poco por el frio se congelaba lo que le dio un resfriado. Dejándolo todo el fin de semana en su cama. Donde era cuidado por Leni, quien ella asistiría de enfermera.

-Gracias Leni por cuidarme.

-No te preocupes, me ha gradado cuidarte el viernes, ayer, y hoy. Hemos pasado un buen rato junto.

-Te debo mucho, haz hecho una sopa estupenda. Eres una gran enfermera.

-Como te he dicho he sido la enfermera principal de Lincoln y de mis hermanas.

-Me acuerdo que el sábado te cuide por tu resfriado. Hablaba morado el chico

**Jueves 26 de Mayo**

_El jueves Bobby dio una llamada al restaurante en donde contesto Isaac._

_-Metapod para presidente. Saludaba al ver el número de su amigo._

_-¿Isaac? ¿Eres tú? Que bien oye voy a llegar tarde. ¿Puedes cubrirme?_

_-Claro. Todo bien amigo._

_-No, estoy cuidando a Ronnie Anne está enferma estoy consiguiendo quien la cuide._

_-Deberías pedírselo a Lori o mejor a Lincoln._

_-Buena idea te debo una, hermano._

_Al cabo de unas horas llega Bobby del trabajo que Isaac estaba atendiendo a los clientes._

_\- I'm sorry, sorry for being late. __Se disculpaba en español/(ingles) _

_-En eso un cliente molesto va y reclama._

_-Joven si usted quiere hablar en español váyase a México a España, o a otro país donde hable español, aquí no._

_En eso Bobby queda en shock mientras que Isaac algo molesto da un palmazo en el mostrador._

_-¡Excuse me! Gritaba algo molesto._

_-Ashhh otro igual que habla español. Contestaba la segunda señora _

_Ambas estaban sentadas comienzo una pizza. En eso se acerca Isaac_

_-¡¿Cuál es su problema? Yo hablo como yo quiero. Este país es libre tanto presumen que son lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero en realidad son una bola de racista que se creen superiores!_

_La señora lo miraba detenidamente, y ve el gafete. _

_-Usted. En eso apuntan una de las señoras. _

_-Si usted, es un Navarrete vine con sus tíos, un migrante que se roba trabajo como a mi nieto el no trabaja ya que esclavos como usted deben barrer pisos y cosas así._

_Señora 2: Mejor váyase a su pueblo._

_-¡Cállese! _

_Daba un grito que lo dejaba rojo de ira._

_-Suficiente quiero que se largue de aquí. Ofendió a mi amigo y luego reclama que mi familia se vivó a vivir aquí, usted no sabe de mí. Alguna vez sus ancestros debieron ser migrantes así que no debe hablar de eso._

_Señora 2: No voy a permitir que nos hable así. Quiero hablar con el gerente y ahora que recuerdo el chico de acaba de llegar sale con una Loud. Esa familia debe ser Católica ya que son raros de tener tantos hijos y la mayor anda con una rata mexicana._

_-Anciana miserable venga para acá. En eso Bobby agarra a Isaac para que no cometa una locura._

_Señora 1: Si también sale con la segunda hija la tonta. Ustedes los indocumentados se quieren agarran a las más tontas para ser ciudadanos tenían que ser arrimados._

_En eso llega el gerente por el escándalo._

_-Haber, haber qué está pasando aquí. Preguntaba con una voz gruesa y firme._

_Señora 1: Sus empleados o debería criador están hablando español lo cual no es permitido ya que aquí se tiene que hablar inglés._

_Gerente: para empezar señora no son mis criados estos muchachos son mis empleados unos muchachos que confió en ellos y veo que aman lo que hacen. En segundo lugar pueden hablar su idioma original porque tiene el derecho a la libre expresión. En tercer lugar si no le gusta la invito a que se vaya. En cuarto espero que no regrese, ya que no es permitido a la gente racista como ustedes. Esos chicos se ganaron mi confianza._

_Las señoras se indignaron y se fueron molesta._

_-Muchas gracias señor. Agradecía el latino mayor._

_-No es nada Bobby espero que tu hermana este mejor._

_-Si así es, una disculpa por llegar tarde está en buenas manos._

_Isaac: yo, yo una disculpa le pido perdón por mi actitud agresiva. Yo no soporto el racismo estalle le pido perdón._

_En eso el gerente pone su mano en los hombros del chico y sonríe._

_-Hiciste lo correcto defendiste tus ideales espero que defiendas lo que amas. Pero por ahora a ganarse el pan. Le lanzaba el trapeador para trapear la cocina._

_Después de unas horas Bobby había llamado a su hermana para ver como Seguía ella hablo diciéndole que Lincoln estuvo cuidándola y hasta le hizo sopa. A lo que el latino mayor se alegró mientras que el menor hablaba con Leni que ambos escuchaban la noticia y se alegraban._

_-Oíste Leni. Le ha enseñado bien a tu hermano._

_-Si, como que él puede hacer una buena sopa._

**Sábado 28 de Mayo**

Isaac se había enterrado que una gripe en la casa Loud y toda su familia se contagió, llego y toco la casa Loud para ver a Leni en donde Clyde estaba con un traje amarillo donde se cubría para no ser infectado por la enfermedad.

-Aaaa Isaac, ¿viniste ayudar? El chico se quita la mascara

-Si así es Clyde me entere que una fiebre así que aquí estoy. Además quiero ver mi rubia favorita.

-Leni fue muy valiente ella se sacrificó para cuidarlos pero también le dio una gripe.

-Te diría que me sorprende, pero la conozco, sé que se sacrificaría por lo que ama. Además hace unos días Lincoln cuido de Ronnie Anne, es época de fiebres.

-Sí, pero me pregunto ¿cómo pudo ocurrir?

-Creo que Bobby la contagio si recuerdo que Ronnie Anne estaba enferma tal vez Bobby tenía un virus y lo transfiero él debe tenerlo apagado pero se extendió a Lori y sus hermanos.

-Ese Bobby le hizo eso a mí Lori.

-Bueno vamos a calmarnos, voy a llevar a todo a su cuarto. Después de que se tomen su sopa.

**Una sopa más tarde.**

Leni estaba acostada ya en reposo, su hermana mayor estaba completamente dormida Isaac llegaba y le daba una taza de té caliente.

-Gracias Isaac por preocuparte por mí. Decía la chica con ojeras y algo cansada

-Para eso estoy, soy tu amigo y debo cuidarte.

En eso Isaac toma la mano de Leni mientras deja él te en el mueble a lado de su cama.

-Siempre lo ha sido. Esa chica tiene suerte en tenerte.

Decía a Leni hablando de carlota, mientras que Isaac daba una media sonrisa, mientras que la modista solo observaba

-Lose y algún día a un chico lo vas a enamorar y te tratara como lo mereces.

-¿Una tonta cabeza hueca?

-No la persona más amable, gentil que conozco en el mundo.

En eso ambos sonríen y la chica empieza a sentir cansancio, por sus ojos que se estaban cerrado y tocia.

-Sabes me acuerdo de aquel día qué me fui el año paso

-Querías sentir algo dulce de mí.

-Y ahora estas bebiendo un té con miel quieren decir que tienes algo dulce en los labios.

En eso Isaac agarra la cabeza de Leni intentándola besar.

-No te vas a engripar. Sostenía sus manos con las suyas para evitarla besar

-No me interesa.

En eso el chico agarra la cabeza de Leni quien besa con pasión y esta es correspondida.

**Días después **

**Sábado 4 de junio**

-Vale la pena. Decía mormado el chico

-Jajaja eres tan dulce Isaac.

-Creo que fue por ese día, tú labios eran los más suaves.

En eso Leni se hacer al chico tocando su cabello, poniéndole una pomada en el pecho el chico el cual aunque no estaba fornido la rubia jamás había hecho eso aparte de su hermano Lincoln lo qué la asombraba sentir los pechos de un chico a lo que ella le pone una bolsa de agua caliente para sentirse mejor.

-Espero que te estés mejorando.

-Si así es, es gracias a tu cuidado. Cof, cof.

-Se dé algo que te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Cómo qu...

En eso el chico es interrumpido por un beso de su amigo. La rubia pesaba inocentemente al latino mientras qué solo el dejo de preguntar y lo gozo. Apuro día fue su segundo beso.

-Nuestro segundo beso. Puedo decir que tienes los labios más hermosos.

El chico le brillaba los ojos, con mocos escurriendo de su nariz y algo de lagañas.

-O gracias, me alegra tu comentario. Pero como qué es nuestro tercero.

-No Leni acuérdate que en el baile de bienvenida no te lo puede dar y el de primavera alguien te engaño, que fuiste con él.

-Tienes razón. O sea como que no vale ya que no me di cuenta que eras tú.

-Fui una tonta, es decir nos engañamos mutuamente, con falsas personas. Siempre supe que no eras tú, pero no quería que te pusieras triste cuando mande mis hermanas, pero al enterrarme que ninguno salió con el otro, bueno eso da pena. La única vez que "salí" contigo resulto ser un farsante

-No te apures son del montón de chicos que quieres engañarte pero tu Leni Loud tu eres una entre un millon.

Ambos chicos se veían sonrían el uno por el otro. El chico agarro la mano de ella, moviendo sus dedos junto con los suyos, se recostó en su cama para así estar a la altura de ella que estaba sentada cuando le tomo su mano con su cachete manos se volvieron acercar. Pero en eso alguien abre la puerta.

¡Isaac! Oye ya llego tu novia está en el baño arreglándose.

Gritaba Nate que saco del shock a los 2 chicos.

-O Leni no sabía que seguías aquí.

-No yo bueno yo ya me iba o vale.

La modista se despedía de su amigo y el primo la chica bajaba de las escaleras viendo el cuarto como una palanca bajaba el agua del WC. Leni se imaginaba a la chica que estaba adentro. Más linda que ella, simpática agradable y cuando Isaac la viera no pensara que fuera tan tonta como se sentía ella. Antes de cruzar la puerta es interceptada.

-Leni veo que ya te vas. Era cristal que veía a la rubia con la cara baja.

-Si llego la novia de Isaac y no quiero que ella me vea cuidándolo no quiero que mal intérprete la situación.

-No es necesario, Carlota no es así. Pero como quieras eres bienvenida. Apropósito necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro en que puedo ayudarte.

-Veras el viernes tengo una cita con Chris me preguntaba si tu bueno podrías venir a mi casa para hacerme un vestido para la ocasión.

-Si claro que van a celebrar.

-No otro aniversario más. Todo es gracias a ti.

-No hice mucho. Claro que si te acercaste a mí y me diste la fuerza para acercarme a Chris.

En eso Leni sonríe y se va a preparar diferentes tipos de vestidos para su amiga Cristal.

_**Miércoles 1 de Junio**_

_Esa noche la casa Loud se estaba alistando para irse a dormir mientras que el latino se despedía de la rubia para que se pudiera cepillar _

_Todos los hijos Loud estaban en el baño arreglándose para irse a dormir. Le gusta cepillarse su cabello contar del 1 al 30. Pero fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor cuando esta le pregunto de su cita con Adam haciéndola volver a contar._

_-Dime Leni ¿Cuántos años tiene el chico que te invito a salir?_

_-16, 17, 18…_

_Mientras que en otra casa las 2 señoras que habían sido corrido del restaurante estaba hablando._

_-No puedo creerlo. Esos mexicanos, son unos malditos._

_-Me lo imagino, además por unos momentos el chico que se enojó tenía un parecido muy grande con Louche._

_-No que parentesco debe tener uno de los hombres más ricos de Royal Woods con un simple pizzero mexicano._

_-Tienes razón en el lugar de estar en una playa tomando el sol bajo una palmera él está con su sombrero bajo un cactus para que no lr del sol._

_-Jajajajaja_

_Entrar la cocina había una sombra escuchando todo._

_-Si así es él se parece al tío __**Louche**__. Debo encargarme de él._

_Este sólo va hacer una llamada._

_-Hola Taylor, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que le hagas algo a Isaac Navarrete pero para que sea menos discreto a toda su bola de amigo a los 5. _

_-Claro te pagare ahora mismo._

_La llamada había finalizado dejando una risa oscura que provocaría que Isaac se enfermara y terminara en su cama todo el fin de semana._

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

***Al escribir algo en inglés, es lo opuesto, ya que al estar en estados unidos "hablan" en inglés, al escribir quiere decir que entre ellos hablan en español. Espero que no sea tan reburujado esta capitulo, pero aquí les dejo las cosas en orden cronológico**

**Orden por sucesos:**

***Mayo 26 Comic "Heartwarming"**

***Sábado 28 de Mayo ("una enfermedad en la casa Loud")**

***Miercoles 1 de Junio "Invasora del espacio"**

***Viernes 3 de junio Isaac es metido al refrigerador/ las señoras hablan sobre Isaac**

***Sábado 4 de Junio Leni cuida de Isaac**


	49. Capitulo 29 La gran Boda II

**Capítulo 29 (2x17)**

"**La gran Boda II"**

Esta historia empieza con un hombre algo de alrededor de sus 46 años en una casa algo rustica.

-¿Papa para que nos hablaste? Preguntaba una chica de alrededor de 15 años.

-Si acaso estamos castigados. Un chico semejante a la chica le preguntaba a su padre este tenía alrededor de 13 años.

-Debe ser una broma Punk. Afirmaba un adulto joven de 21 años.

-Solo hablare con mis hijos, tú te puedes ir.

-Demonios tío Nate, ¿Que se supone que haga mientras regañas a mis primos?

-No los voy a regañar solo le voy a contar el día que conocí a su madre.

-No es un regaño. Es un castigo. Afirmaba la chica.

-¿Que hicimos para merecer esto? Preguntaba el puberto.

-Bueno Tobías te importaría dejarme con Natalia y Nahuel por favor.

-Claro tío. Nos vemos enanos. Se despedía el mayor

-Bien chicos. Pues bien les contare de como conocí a su madre.

-Espera no te vas a ir 10 años atrás verdad.

-Sí y no queremos conocer el di que tu primo Isaac llego y creyó conocer el amor de su vida.

-Papa esa historia nos la sabemos. No termino bien 4 años después.

-Me dejan hablar. Bien ahora si les decía el día que conocí a su madre fue en una boda.

-Cliché.

-Cállate Nahuel.

Los 2 chicos guardaban silencio mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Bien continúo.

_"Era entre el verano del 2025 se iba a celebrar una boda muy importante una amiga de la familia por aquellos entonces era una de la familia Loud. Ustedes lo deben de conocer más tu Natalia por que la 5ta hija de Lori Loud la Loud mayor de mi generación estas contigo."_

-Si María de la luz Santiago Loud.

_"La que se casaría es la que le sigue Leni Loud, bien la boda se llevaría a cabo en un templo cercas de unos campo. Estábamos su tía Cristal, sus abuelos su tío Evaristo con su esposa, él bebe Tobías, y por supuesto yo. Los 7 estábamos en una de las mesas de en medio."_

-Que bien este es un día muy importante para mi amiga. Leni se nos casa. Contestaba una cristal de 25 años

-Me acuerdo el día que le aventaste una araña para que se espantara salió corriendo por toda la escuela. Decía Nate con su traje y lempillo

-Ashh eso fue hace años. Ten carga a tu sobrino. Ya me cansaron los niños.

-Todavía estas en la edad de ser madre.

-No después de Chris ya no creo que allá alguien.

-Lo de Chris fue...

-Dije que así quedo. Interrumpía la chica.

Tía: veo que vi un par de gemelos. Deberían juntarlos para que se conozcan

-Creo que es buena idea. Decía la esposa de Evaristo.

-Tía: No lo sé ellos se ven que es un año mayor que él.

Cristal: No te apures.

-Ma, es hijo de Evaristo creo que al igual que su padre le gustara estar con mayores.

En eso Evaristo se impactaba por lo que decía su hermana mientras que su mujer lo veía.

-O no señorita Di Martino o mejor dicho cuñada Jajaja.

Nate: bueno me llevare al pequeño Tobi con los chicos Santiago.

Cristal: Me gustaría ver a la novia.

Nate: Yo prefiero ver el novio no sé cómo lo logro, pero lo logro.

_"Mientras que deje a su primo junto con la Loud más joven Lily Loud y lo que en aquellos momento eran los únicos gemelos Loud de una nueva generación. Paseaba por ahí mientras por accidente su viejo casi sufre un accidente un carro de color amarrillo cae me atropella el cual salí y la vi a su madre que en primer momento iba a gritar pero al ver su rostro supone que era una mujer increíble. No fue hasta acabar la boda tenía que irme temprano debido a que tenía que alistarme para ir a un viaje de negoció, la noche era hermosa una luna llena y brillante cuando el tren iba a pasar me subí en eso su madre iba corriendo para alcanzar en eso puse mi mano para que no se cerrara la puerta. Ella me vio y con una sonrisa me agradeció."_

-O muy amable detuviste la puerta debes ser muy fuerte.

-Na no es nada te vi con prisa y decidí actuar. Al parecer soy más fuerte que una locomotora.

-Te lo agradezco Superman.

-Quisiera serlo, pero no soy tan resistente a una bala de tu mirada

"Nos vimos y nos reímos por el chiste de su madre."

-Soy Nate, Nataniel Navarrete.

-Hola mi nombre Trace, Trace Scherbatsky.

**"Y así niños es como conocí a su madre"**

-Wow que aburrida historia papa.

-Si lo bueno es que solo se tarde un episodio.

-Oigan que quería que me tardara todo una historia. No son diez temporadas ¿Quién creen que soy?

-No lo sé papa, se sintió de relleno. Como que hablas de algo que bueno sin sentido. Ella iba del lado de la novia y del novio.

-¿Y quién era el novio?, no hablaste mucho, solo lo resumiste.

-Son cosas que hablaremos después. Lo que importa es su madre y yo.

-Mejor habla del tío Isaac casi no nos hablas de él. Interrumpía la chica

-Si lo único que nos has dicho antes de que se fuera de royal Woods. De hecho por estas fechas llego hace 30 años a la ciudad

-Si pero antes de eso les hablare primero de su tía Di marino.

Ambos: ¡Papa!

En eso el chico mayor escuchaba como sus primos se quejaban de las historias que su tío les contaba.

-Les contara la historia de mis padres. Querían escuchar una historia del tío Isaac. Debería contarle la historia de amor que dio por un Loud.

**Nota del autor**

**Este capítulo lo escribí el 31 de marzo, ese día se celebraba el sexto aniversario de la finalización de ****How I Met Your Mother**** (como conocí (a tu/vuestra) madre). Mi serie favorita, decidí publicarlo hasta ahora porque no sabía en dónde publicarlo. Espero que les allá gustado.**


	50. Capitulo 30 Fiebre de YMCA

**Capítulo 30 2x18**

"**Fiebre de YMCA (Y si nos Movemos Como en el Árcade)" **

Déficits de atención Resolución de baile Estudioso

**Royal Woods 1ero de Junio.**

El joven Isaac esta junto con sus amigos en un hospital atendiendo a pacientes en su mayoría adultos mayores que requieren un cuidado no tan grave, como el transporte y la alimentación. Así como limpiar sus habitaciones pero lo que al chico de pelo corto con su sudadera roja más le gustaba era oír las historias de los adultos mayores.

Mientras que sus amigos se molestaban ya que de un momento para otro los arrastro hacia al hospital general.

-Rayos Isaac hace 2 horas que estamos aquí. No se cómo nos convenciste a venir ayudar. Decía molesto Thomas que se había desesperado.

Chaz: Chaz vino para ver a las lindas enfermeras.

Robert: Yo quiero que me revise el doctor corazón.

Isaac: Amigos vinimos ayudar a los necesitados. Bueno tu viniste por otra razón (apuntaba a Chaz). Además Thomas tu madre está a punto de ganar las elecciones si vienen para acá obtendrá un favoritismo mayor.

Thomas: Es un buen punto me alegra amigo que tu...

En eso Thomas busca a su amigo quien había desaparecido ya que se había metido en un sale lleno de pacientes debido a que Leni Loud estaba hablando con las mujeres mayores de cómo ir a la modo así como la ropa que hay que comprar. Aunque lo malo era un hospital y había reglas que seguir.

Thomas: Ahora todo tiene sentido. Lo dijo mientras veía a Lori Loud hablando con su novio Bobby quien ayudaba a su madre quien es enfermera.

Mientras que otras hermanas como Luan hacia entretenimiento en el salón de niños, Lana ella hacia limpieza en los baños. Lisa estaba hablando con los doctores sobre caso de pacientes. Las demás luna, Lynn y lola están haciendo servicio de otros como Lisa, es Los únicos que no habían venido eran Lucy, Lincoln y Lily. Pero lo que a Isaac le interesaba era estar con la señora Santiago para oír historia de su chica.

-Y así descubrió que le gustaba la moda.

-Wow que historia tan grandiosa.

-Mi hermana me lo conto. Somos muy unidas.

-Igual yo, con lo míos.

En eso van entrando a una habitación.

-Ya está mejor señora Johnson.

En eso Isaac se detiene para ver a la mujer pelirroja de edad madura al observarla ve que una de sus piernas esta enyesada a lo que se da cuenta que es la maestra de Lincoln y aquella mujer que tuvo una noche de pasión con Evaristo.

-Bien gracias, espero que me den de alta lo más pronto para ir al baile "Sadie Hawkins" ya que el director le ofreció un premio vas especifico ella ser el premio. Almorzar con ella en la sala de maestro. Ser el viernes 16

-Madre Santiago: me parece que Ronnie no va ir ese día hay un evento en el Árcade, ella prefiere los videojuegos que ir a eventos.

-Y bueno que tal va con la maestra Di Martino

-Bien me ha dicho que la chicas se identifican con ella es una heroína. Pero le molesta que los chicos se distraigan fácilmente. Me paso con Bobby en su tiempo.

-Bien por mi parte estaré lista la próxima semana.

En eso Isaac solo se ponía a escuchar historia de 2 señoras de la edad de su madre lo cual se diría que es aburrido. Lo que permitió escaparse y andar vagando al hospital. Entrando al laboratorio en donde había un cuarto de productos químicos

**10 de junio**

Isaac estaba limpiando el gimnasio debido a un derrame químico por una explosión que había realizado en la mañana para su suerte sus amigos habían sido sus cómplices.

Chris: Yo insisto, no es posible meternos en más problemas.

Thomas: No fue tan malo se logró el objetivo.

Chris: El de hacernos limpiar el desastre de la explosión de una mini bomba química.

Thomas: Tienes razón. No fue nada inteligente mezclar esos productos.

En eso los 4 observan a su amigo Isaac quien estaba trapeando en el centro de la cancha por la imprudencia de sus actos.

-Échenle la culpa al chico que quería hacer algo mejor que un simple volcán. Decía indignado.

Chaz: A Chaz le había parecido mejor idea debido a que su hermano está haciendo el volcán para la señorita Di Martino. Pero prefieren hacer una bomba.

Robert: Alguien dijo Cumbia. Yo quiero bailarlas.

Chris: Nadie dijo nada de eso aquí la cuestión es de ¿Dónde sacaste los productos?

Thomas: Debe de haber sido del mercado negro pues ahí se consigue todo claro un precio elevado.

Isaac: En realidad fue muy barato casi regalado.

Thomas: Eso explicaría el porqué del fracaso experimental.

Chaz/Robert/Chris: Si por eso.

Isaac: En realidad yo, yo, tome desechos químicos el día que fuimos al hospital

Todos: ¡Que!

Isaac: Si yo bueno eran desperdicios no pensé que nadie se molestaría en llevármelos para un experimento. Y como vi el otro día a Lincoln Loud y a Clyde, pensé porque no hacer un volcán.

Thomas: Con desechos químicos de un hospital. Decía con un todo alfo molesto.

En eso se escucha un silbato siendo el entrenador.

-Haber señoritas. Mi hermano el entrenador Pacowski está incapacitado y a será sustituido por la maestra Di Martino, ahora bien ella está sustituyendo a otra maestra, hasta el miércoles empieza pero lo que necesito es que para el viernes alguien sea un chaperón para el baile de las chicas invitan de esos mocos que apenas van entrando a la pubertad.

En eso Isaac levanta la mano.

-Yo me ofrezco entrenador yo estaré ahí.

-Excelente Navarrete. Los demás para culminar su castigo irán a la universidad lavar los baños.

Isaac: yes (_si_), they will clean the bathrooms and i am free (ellos irán a limpiar los baños y yo quede libre)

\- Incluyendo a ti Navarrete. No creas que te salvaste.

-Pero, pero,

-Dije todos. Gritaba mientras hacía sonar su silbato

Todos: aaahgggg

-Muévanse señoritas.

Los chicos aburridos por el fallido experimento después se habían dirigido la universidad de royal Woods para así hacer las labores de higiene en la escuela. Mientras que Thomas, Chris y Chaz se dedicaban a limpiar lo de los hombres, Robert e Isaac entraron a lavar la de las mujeres. Mientras que Isaac terminaba de limpiar abría la puerta topando con alguien.

-O una disculpa. No sabía que estaba lavando el baño.

El chico volteo a ver a la persona que había chocado.

-No se apure, re, re, re.

Isaac se sorprendió debido a que era la famosa señorita Di Martino quien solo había oído hablar de ella y su belleza de latina. Pero nunca la había contemplado.

-¿Usted es la señorita Di Martino? Todo sonrojado preguntaba.

-Si soy yo. Sonreía al ver al chico

-Much, much, mucho gusto mi nombre es Isaac Navarrete.

-O veo que te pareces a Nate Navarrete y a su hermano Evaristo debes ser su familiar.

-¿Los conoce?

-Si le di clases a Nate hace 6 años. Y Evaristo fue mi primer salón cuando di clases mientras estudiaba para la universidad.

-O sea ya casi de 10 años.

-Si era mi etapa joven.

-Tal vez sea grosero pero usted Se sigue viendo joven.

-Gracias pero no se puede tener 26 para siempre.

Mente de Isaac: _Wow es mayor por 10 años no me molestaría la verdad. Que dijo que estoy pensando. Si fuera 5 años mayor y ella 5 menor, bueno no me molestaría que siguiera teniendo 26. Me gustan mayores._

Los pensamientos de Isaac son interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

-¡Animal!.

-Evaristo. Tu...

-Si soy yo. Veo que conociste a la señorita Di Martino ella da clases de español avanzado aquí en la universidad.

-Wow no lo sabía. Yo bueno ya termine el baño para que usted pueda pasar.

-Muchas gracias. Te veré luego Eva

En eso Isaac se sorprende y voltea a ver a su primo quien recuerda lo que había hecho hace unos días. Dándole nupcias para vomitar.

-Tu, tú ¿conoces a la señorita Di Martino?

-Si así es. Es hermana de Jessica una amiga de mi salón.

-Veo que al verme te doy asco. No te apures no me volveré a ir con mujer mayores.

-Me das asco. Contestaba algo mareado el chico

-Creo que ya te debes ir. Aquí en el campus no permiten niños y yo tengo que ir a mi apartamento. La próxima vez no juegues con químicos.

-Yo bueno yo.

-Apropósito ya descubriste quien es el soplón.

En eso Isaac se queda pensando lo que su primo le había dicho a inicios de año

"Piensa en quien confiar"

-No, sé que ninguno de mis amigos es un soplón. Aso que diré que porque royal Woods es un pueblo pequeño corrieron chismes y así te rentraste del accidente de mi tía, lo de cristal y que yo no me había ido antes. Si quieres sacarme de onda no va funcionar.

-Bueno como tú quieras. Solo que me reiré el día que te vayas regreses a tu ciudad. Todo gracias al hombre más rico de Royal Woods el gran señor Loucher

-Tu, tu ¿cómo sabes? Isaac se había quedado impresionado por oír eso de su primo muy pocos casi nadie sabía que él estaba relacionado con Loucher

En eso Evaristo se va sonriéndole a su primo.

Isaac pasaba por los pasillos y se topó con un chico

-Oh _I'm Sorry_. Decía con un asentó británico.

-No te apures. No vi que paso solo paseaba por aquí.

-Estos pasillos son muy buenos la verdad me encanta este país.

-Veo que eres estudiante de intercambio.

-_Yes i am_, pero tú no eres joven para estar en la universidad.

-Yo solo vine hacer servicio social mi nombre es Isaac.

-_Place to me you_, soy Hugo bueno, me tengo que ir voy a impartir tutoría a un chico de la ciudad.

En eso Isaac solo se quedó pensando

-Que agradable sujeto

Había llegado a su casa, quería distraerse en eso le habla a su mejor para platicar.

-Hola Leni.

-Hola Isaac veo que fue duro el castigo por el accidente del volcán el otro día.

-Descuida solo nos hicieron limpiar el gimnasio para los chicos y su baile de chicas invitan así como limpiar los inodoros de la universidad.

-Que bien yo estoy haciendo una mascarilla de aguacate para tomarme un pequeño spa.

-Si bueno me alegra que te veas hermosa. Así como linda estabas el otro día de la explosión.

-O sea el otro día los padres de Clyde me enseñaron a como maquillarme bien.

-Fue aquel día como que pareciera que los Louds se hubieran mudado cercas de mi casa. Isaac sonreía y repetía la frase de Leni

-Me gustaría la verdad pasar más tiempo con el señor y el señor McBride pero parece como son los hubiéramos roto o algo así.

-Si bueno platícame sobre ese baile llamado "Sadie Hawkins".

Leni había contado en que ese baile consiste que las chicas invitan que es una gran oportunidad para impresionar al chico que le gusta. Y ver si es correspondido.

En eso se escuchan primero unos gritos y después otros gritos per estos parecieran como unos ladridos.

Ambos: ¿Que fue eso?

En eso Leni baja para averiguarlo

Mientras que Isaac esperaba. Escucho otro grito.

-Aaas mi cara.

En eso Isaac se alarma.

-¿Leni? ¿Leni? Sigues ahí. Hola. Leni. Sigues aquí.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir. No puedo permitir que me vea así.

Isaac: ¿Quién? ¿Leni? no puede ser...

Al cabo de un par de horas Isaac navegaba por internet y veía algo llamado "suéter Huig" donde mostraba la cara de aquel chico que había conocido en la mañana pero su cara estaba en un suéter color morado lleno de corazones rosas

Lo cual en la página que la había publicado llevaba alrededor de 550 peticiones de compra lo cual era una barbaridad. Al cabo de unos ratos Leni había subido una foto al verla el chico se impactó y la volvió a marcarle.

-Sudaderas Huhg habla Leni Loud futura esposa de Huhg.

-¡Leni!

-A hola Isaac te interesa comprar de mis sudaderas. Son muy monas.

-No gracias, lo que quiero saber es de quien es la foto del bebe que subiste con los mismos tipos de lentes que los tuyos.

-A eso, pues bien así es como se verá el hijo que tendremos Huhg y yo.

-Leni tú tienes 16 y el de seguro 24 es mayor que tú.

-Y eso a que va. Me gusta su cuerpo es magnífico su espalda. Además ese acento británico.

-Leni concéntrate.

-No puedo dejar de imaginármelo

-Leni L. Loud. Yo como tu amigo no apruebo que te guste aquel chico.

-Y a ti que. No estarás celoso.

Isaac al oír esto se puso rojo lo bueno es que en las llamadas ella no podía ver su cara pero estaba literalmente celoso y rojo tratando de pensar en su amiga como algo más.

-Yo bueno yo.

-Lo supuse, no te apures yo soy la más Bonita. Así que me elegirá a mi tengo algo que hacer adiós.

En eso Leni colgó y al hacer eso del otro lado de la llamada Isaac tomo su balón de futbol empezando a patear como si no hubiera un mañana. Cristal escucha lo que está pasando y sube al ático.

-Por Savino que ruido es ese ve a su primo tirado en el suelo después de patear el balón.

-Adivinare es por el chico que está publicando Leni.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Amigo todas las hermanas Loud lo restan acosando. Se nota que es buen tipo no te apures. Además tienes novia.

-¡Eso es!

Cristal: Me alegra que bien que entendieras que tienes novia y no puedes salir con la rubia. Aunque a ella le gusta...

En eso Isaac marca a su teléfono.

-Hola Bombón te apetece pasar este fin de semana conmigo o puedo ir a tu casa.

-¿Que, enserio? Bueno te mandare algo, le diré a Bobby que es de mi parte.

-Bueno me tengo que ir te quiero mi chocolatito. _Goodbye_ (adios)

Isaac colgó su teléfono para poner atención a su prima

-Lo siento no te puse atención me decías.

-Nada olvídalo. Cristal se baja del ático azotando la puerta.

**Viernes 17 de junio**

El día de baile de las chicas invitan había llegado Isaac tuvo que asistir para empezar a organizar el lugar ya que haría de chopearon para proteger la seguridad. Conoció a un chico de su salón que es DJ donde él le pediría que estuviera arriba como un halcón para iluminar el lugar así como mover las luces. Siendo todo manual. Isaac antes de pasarse a la fiesta primero llego a casa de su amigo Santiago ya que el recogería a Ronnie Anne, y de paso le daría el regalo a Bobby para dárselo a su novia. Ronnie Anne e Isaac llegaban a la fiesta pero se sentía un silencio incómodo.

-Así que, al final vas a ir, escuche a tu mama que no irías.

-Tuve que, no había de otra. Quería ir al árcade por...

-El 2X1. Si yo también quería ir pero pues un accidente químico provocó un castigo y me regañaron ir de chaperón. Lo siento decías.

-Sí, quería invitar a Lincoln pero no lo encontré.

-Ya habrá más oportunidades. Por ahora me pidieron que te llorara, era venir aquí o ir con tu familia.

-Como sea, acabando aquí me iré al Árcade.

De eso ambos llegan.

-Bueno Ronnie divierte yo iré a hacer mi trabajo.

Cuando Isaac es acomodado para su lugar de trabajo se pone hasta arriba donde se podría decir que el halcón del lugar ve llegar a Lincoln y a Clyde que tenían audífonos mientras que el chico moreno se sube del otro lado de la parte superior del gimnasio. El chico se sorprendió al ver albino dedujo que si no fue al árcade con Ronnie Anne quería decir que iba con otra chica se puso analizarlas.

-Rayos espero que no piensen que sea un pervertido viendo chicas de 11 años. Bueno las posibles citas de Lincoln serian aquella morenita de vestido morado. Parece que trae galletas o la de pelo largo con una blusa no sé si es rosa o amarilla.

El chico veía como se acercaba el albino cercas del DJ el veía a una chica que estaba roqueando.

-Debe ser ella. Se parece a Luna. Espero que no cumpla con fetiches parecías a sus hermanas. Ese perro está loco.

Así como llego se había ido, se había acercado después a una chica comediante pareciera vestido de payasa a lo que ambos se hicieron bromas.

Después el chico se había ido del lugar asombrado que tenía 2 citas pero se sentó cercas de una tercera en la que compartió palabras para retirarse dar unos cuantos metros y ser empujase por una 4ta chica.

Isaac se había sorprendido de que tenía 4 citas su amigo de 11 años. Así estuvo de chica en chica hasta que tiempo después se había ido al baño con Clyde quien había vomitado. A lo que también bajo el latino para ver a la señorita Johnson y a la señorita Di Martino lo que el chico había interrumpido para pedir una petición el ganador seria Lincoln Loud para que el chico lo aluzara. Pero era escurridizo, lo bueno es que Isaac era persistente y logro alumbrarlo para anunciar el ganador.

El vio como las chicas se fueron a bailar con los amigos del peliblanco y como Ronnie Anne había encontrado a Lincoln para irse al Árcade lo que Isaac los llevaría para verlos jugar mientras hacia una llamada.

Mientras tanto Bobby y Lori estaban hablando por teléfono.

-Así es Bobuosito. Nuestros hermanos se fueron juntos a divertirse a su manera. Pero están juntos.

-Me alegra nena.

-¿Oye me puedes mandar una foto? quiero tu mejor ángulo.

-Claro nena me estoy cambiando déjame me pongo la camisa.

En eso alguien entra a la puerta.

-Espero que no estés haciendo algo indebido con tu novia primito. Era carlota quien había entrado sin tocar sorprendiendo al mexicano.

-Espero que sea tu prima. Un momento los mexicanos tienen una frase algo sobre las prima y de carisma.

-No nena eso es falso. ¿Carlota, que quieres?

-Te iba a preguntar sobre Isaac.

**En el árcade**

Isaac esperaba la llegada de alguien

Bobby: Que quieres saber de él.

En eso se abre una puerta saludando al latino mientras la persona que entro vio a los chicos de 11 años jugando o mejor dicho bailando.

Carlota: ¿Quisiera saber si le gusta una chica?

Resultaba ser Leni quien iba acompañar a Isaac esta tarde este le ofrece su mano para invitarla alfo de comer o si quiere jugar algún juego como batalla de baile.

-No prima si mucho tiene una mejor amiga. Pero no más son eso amigos.

El chico ve conduciendo a su amiga en el juego quien acababa de ganar Total Turbo XXI. Isaac la abraza por la victoria volteo para ver a los niños quien estaban comiendo pizza, esta agarro sus mejillas. Ambos extendieron sus labios dándose un beso apasionado sin pensar en las consecuencias.


	51. Capitulo 31 Obtener lo que mas quiero

**Capítulo 31 (2x19)**

"**Obtener lo que más quiero"**

Herencia Lazos que unen Vengan a vender

**Flashforward**

**14 de febrero 2020**

_Una chica de vestido canela estaba saliendo del restaurante que había frecuentado con el que un día fue su novio al llegar a su casa abrió una caja de regalo. Donde había cartas, un diario, flores, cajas de chocolate, una foto donde estaba con su novio y otros muchachos. Esta tomo un trajo de su botella, "uno más" pensaba ya que esta había ingerido demasiado alcohol para quitarse el dolor que sentía al ver los regalaos de su amado._

_-Isaac porque te fuiste me haces mucha falta. Murmuraba con tristeza la chica al ver a un joven latino abrazándola de alrededor de 15 años. _

_-Sera correcto leerlas ahora. Qué caso tiene, si ya no estas pero más vale que nunca. La chica agarro todas las cartas que su novio le había dado pero cayó una foto donde se veía a Isaac con una rubia abrazándose, atrás la fecha con una nota._

_El nombre de un destinatario estaba tachado __Para: Carlota Casagrandes __y fue sustituido para __**I.L**_

_Xx/junio/2017_

"_Es ella, ella es la chica que me quitado mis sueños la segunda mujer que he amado, después de ti, perdón si aún me esperas pero desde aquel día que la bese en el Árcade me di cuenta que la amo"._

_La chica tomo otro trajo al leer esto y solo se quedó meditando._

_-Carlota, esa chica he sabido muy poco. Esta nota también era para ella, me pregunto cómo se lo habrá tomado_

_**Futuro muy pronto**_

_En la gran ciudad 2 chicas iban conduciendo lentamente._

_Una de ella conducía mientras que la otra miraba en el espejo._

_-¿Crees que estará bien Cloy? Decía una chica llamada Sara_

_-No lo se Sara sigo buscándola, me tiene miedo el saber de ella._

_-A mi también, no quiero que le pase nada._

_-Ella está sufriendo por ese chico, se veía tan gentil, nose porque habrá terminado con él._

_En eso interrumpe Cloy _

_-¡Sara! Allá esta Carlota, en esa gasolinera, por lo que veo está tomando una botella._

_-Dios, aun no tiene 18 y ya tiene problemas con el alcohol._

_Ambas chicas estacionaron el carro y salieron corriendo con su amiga, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, sollozando _

_Ambas: ¡Carlota!_

_-Hola amigas, acompañante a oír esta triste historia, donde me enamoro de un chico tan genial, que al final fui cambiado por una rubia tonta._

_Las 2 se quedaron mirando a su amiga, mientras esta empezó guacarear y tiraba una foto que estaba Isaac y la chica rubia. La misma que en un futuro otra chica recibirá._

**Sábado 18 de junio 2016**

Era un sábado, las 7 de la mañana. Algo tranquilo en la casa Loud. Donde la mama había despertado a los chicos como cualquier día, fue hasta cuando realizaba una limpieza de verano veía las corbatas y lazos de sus esposo y entonces empezaron a discutir. Mientras que Isaac había desvelado toda la noche por lo ocurrido de ayer. Donde beso a su mejor amiga, sin preocuparse que su novia se diera cuenta.

-Dios mío, Leni besa increíble. Espero que no se allá molestado por lo de ayer.

En eso recibe una foto de Leni, con su vestido Aqua.

-Yo estoy usando un pantalón azul. ¿Cómo te verías tú?

-Déjame ver, Leni tiene una camisa así, déjame ponérmela y te dijo.

En eso Isaac suspiraba por la plática de su amiga. Pero se preguntaba qué consecuencias pudiera haber, claro el chico al estar con ella se sentía inmortal, acostado en su cama no pensaba que pudiera salir mal. Al cabo de unas horas Leni mandaba una nueva foto.

-Aquí está la foto con el suéter de mi hermana que me pediste.

-Lenin yo no te pedí esto.

-Sorra Isaac era para Adam, voy a salir con el hoy.

En eso el chico por unos minutos se calentó su sangre por la noticia su amiga iba a salir con un chico y ella no le había dicho nada. Pero en seguida se relajó debido a que recordó que era Leni y ella no llega nada serio con nadie.

-Que bien tu primera cita.

-De hecho es como la tercera.

Isaac entro aún más con rabia antes de hacer algo Leni ir había colgado ya que necesitaba darle un suéter a su hermana Lori. Gritando de enfado

-Ese es mi suéter quítatelo. Gritaba Lori enfadada

-Pero me habías dicho que no importaba

-He cambiado de opinión, primero mi blusa y después mi suéter, que sigue mis calzones.

-He chicas es la segunda vez que les pido que guarden silencioso, por favor.

**Mientras tanto**

-¡Mierda!

Gritaba con enfado Isaac soltando una voz muy gruesa. En eso cristal se va a la habitación de su primo.

-¿Que paso que escandalo traes? y explícame como tu cama está volteada, junto tu cuarto en este desastre.

-Nada, que te importa, deseo estar solo. El chico no veía a su prima.

La chica no entendía porque de un momento a otro el chico cambio de estado porque actuaba indiferente y solo se acostó en el suelo sin querer hacer nada.

-Oye, ¿paso algo con Carlota? O es otra cosa que te incómoda, o te molesta algo o puede que sea por el señor Loucher

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada déjame solo!1 Gritaba el chico con una voz demasiado agresiva y con una entonación elevada

-No voy a permitir que me hables así, mocoso grosero. La chica se retiraba indignada

Isaac solo veía como su prima se iba y el chico se quedaba reflexionando.

-¿Porque?, ¿Porque me siento así? ¿A qué se debe eso? Se cuestionaba sin encontrar una respuesta

Él se tapaba la cara con su mano, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-_¿Really? (¿_De verdad?_) _Adam, _¿Why? (¿porque?) ¿Because the? (porque él)._

La prima solo escuchaba como su primo se cuestionaba en español

-mmmm. No lo puedo creer. El chico volteaba con el lector

-Ya se lo que deben de estar pensando, como es posible que este celoso, además si tengo novia, pero la verdad de mis celos es porque ella es ml mejor amiga, y no se me hace justo que ese idiota salga con ella. Estoy seguro que el planea algo y lo averiguare eso idiota no se saldrá con la suya. Oigan, no soy un 2 caras solo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga, y eso es estar conmigo. Además lo del otro día en el árcade, quería besarla y lo hice, pero al parecer no significo nada para ella.

Pasaron algunos días una semana para ser exacto. El siguiente sábado Isaac pasaba caminando mientras veía a Lincoln usar algo que se podría llamar una súper bicicleta de color gris con una tabla pegada en la parte superior con el número 1 en color rojo.

-Heyyy Lincoln cuidado casi me atropellas.

-Lo siento tentó que ir a la farmacia.

-¿A la farmacia? Una de sus hermanas estará enferma. Bueno supongo que si es Leni podría ir a visitarla y ya saben darle sus besotes Jajaja.

En eso instantáneamente se va regresando el albino con una cara de decepcionado.

-Oye Lincoln ya tan rápido. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue una falsa a alarma.

-¿De qué hablas? Preguntaba el chico algo curioso

-Veras todo empezó en la mañana que escuche a mi mama que tenía un +pollo en el horno así que pensé que estaba embarazada por lo que salí corriendo para ir por un test de embarazo, incluso lana me presto la bici que le había regalado pero Lucy me mandó un mensaje diciendo que todo era falso que se refería un pollo de gluten para la cena.

-A bueno tiene sentido para mí. ¿Y es la primera vez que pasa algo así?

-Pues. .. Contestaba el chico algo apenado.

-Y esa es la historia de cómo nuestras hermanas y yo creímos que nos iban a tirar para que después pensaran que fuera yo el hijo querido pero después se creyó que me iban a correr para que finalmente supiéramos que solo se trataban de corbatas y lazos.

-Bueno ese resumen suena bien, pero mejor ver ese capítulo yo le doy un 8 me gusto, pero este resumen no.

Suspiraba el latino

-Lincoln si eres el protagonista como no sabes lo que pasa en tu universo casi casi eres el gran sabino.

En eso se escuchan voces del cielo

_Aleluya, aleluya A Savino A Savino._

En eso los 2 chicos solo se voltearon a ver por lo incomodo de esta escena.

Al día siguiente en donde Isaac estaba terminando de ir en una venta de garaje por parte de la familia Loud se escuchaba un grito, un lloriqueo de parte de Lily, quien lloraba por su mantita.

-Lincoln malo quiero mi mantita.

Isaac solo se quedó viendo como los Loud peleaban por toda la ciudad en busca de la mantita que Isaac le había regalado a Lily, ella solo se quedaba seria al ver a sus hermanos mayores como peleaban y buscaban en toda la casa si habían vendido la dichosa mantita. Tanto fue la competencia que Leni sin darse cuenta le había comprado a Flip un tapete de bienvenida color morada, lo que hizo suspirar al chico de diversión al ver a su amiga distraía como siempre.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Isaac empezó a escuchar en la casa Loud de parte de la señora Loud

-Como que están castigados.

A lo que Isaac se había sorprendido debido a que pensaba que por haber vendido todo la mama estaría feliz pero resulta que los chicos se pasaron con la venta de jardín vendiendo todo (en un sentido literario, al referirse de sus cosas). El chico se asomó por la ventana para ver. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver la familia Loud sin muebles pero haciendo baile de la victoria. El latino se había alegrado pero decidió hacer un favor a la familia que lo ha aceptado.

-Hola señor Louche, si ya es mitad de mes.

-De hecho le iba a platicar sobre este mes. Pero le quería pedir si me pudiera hacer un favor.

Después de una plática, Isaac convenció a su protector traer muebles para la casa Loud, idénticos como los anteriores, la familia Loud se sorprendió, por tan magnitud, a lo que solo se merito ver desde lejos.

-No es para prepararnos para el siguiente capítulo, recuerden que esto es una caricatura y cada capítulo tiene que verse como el anterior. Decía Leni ingenuamente.

Mientras toda la familia se quedó mirándola por la incoherencia que decía. Isaac solo sonreía por las cosas que decía la chica de pelo rubio y vestido color Aqua.

-Oh Leni, que hermosa eres, pero no puedo permitir que seas solo mi amiga, necesito más de ti.

El chico se acercó a la rubia y el saludo. Después de una platica, decidieron tomarse una foto para celebrar el fin de curso. Y que Isaac dentro de unos días tendría que irse de vacaciones. Se tomaron la foto. Sin saber que esa foto sería más importante.

**2017**

_Isaac estaba terminando de alistar sus maletas, mientras salía una foto de una impresora, que este coloco en una carta, una carta dirigida a Carlota_

_Este suspiraba, agarro la foto y con dos líneas tachaba el nombre de Carlota y era sustituida por una I.L._

_Tomo la foto y la guardo en un sobre a la dirección de su casa._

_-Es para ti, espero que algún día la abras y veas que lo nuestro no puede ser._

_-Yo amo a Leni._

**Notas del autor**

**En el Flashforward se mencionan a Sara y Cloy, personajes que no habían parecido en esta obra, pero personajes secundarios en el one shot "Tú no eres para mí", del que pronto saldrá.**

***La chica del futuro es I.L ya había parecido antes con flashback y en Flashforward indicando que fue y será importante para la historia de Isaac.**

***En pocas palabras Isaac tenía una foto con Leni y el uso para terminar con carlota y en el 2019, sin dar spoiler esa carta es importante para esa chica.**


	52. Capitulo 32 Debo confesarte algo

**Capítulo 32 (2x20)**

"**Debo confesarte algo"**

Una tarde como cualquiera, Leni hablaba con Isaac sobre su cita con Adam.

-Crees que debería usar este o este. Mientras señalaba dos vestidos.

-Yo creo que el que más te tape todo el cuerpo. Porque no usas el de allá. Apuntaba el chico al closet de la chica.

-¿Este? Creo que la cámara ya no sirve y por eso no vez bien este vestido es de Lori y mi mama lo usaba en los funerales.

-Para mí está bien, así el chico sabrá que estas en luto debido a que perdiste tu ultima neurona al aceptar salir con él. Respondía de una forma agresiva, algo molesto y grosero.

-Puedes que yo perdí mi neurona pero tú perdiste el sentido del humor. Última mente eres muy cortante conmigo.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres. Se escuchaba a Cristal desde lejos que escuchaba la conversación.

-Gracias prima. Respondía el chico

\- Algo más eres un patán. Contestaba también Nate

-Debería usar los audífonos. Hablaba en voz alta para evitar más pleitos

-Bien, no tengo que soportar a un chico grosero como tú.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo.

\- Como que quieres que te cuente lo que hiciste.

-Dudo que sepas contar o que te acuerdes de lo que he hecho.

-Así. Contestaba la rubia aún más fastidiada por lo intolerante de su amigo.

-Primera cosa. Me golpeaste con tu casillero el primer día.

-Eso fue un accidente y así nos conocimos.

-Les diste un balonazo en la cafetería a Taylor y sus amigos.

-Son unos abusadores.

-Te peleaste en quemados y diste un balón en las canicas a los chicos. Apostaste que ganarían.

-Eso no sé qué responder.

-Le regresaste la broma a luna y le diste un dólar a luna por tocar en el altavoz de la clase

-Me agradan tus hermanos, así las conocí a ellas dos.

-Me acorde, querías secuestrara a Lily.

-Eso es mentira, ella vino hacia mí.

-En el baile me dejaste sola.

-Fui a evitar que te cayera pintura enzima.

-Para que luego te agarraras a golpes.

-Oye en ese momento pensé que era ese idiota quien lo había hecho.

-Te uniste a mis hermanas para hacer una broma a las chicas que en verdad lo hicieron

-Bueno, la venganza de las Loud, bien después sería una nueva esperanza. Aunque no creo que llegue las porristas contratacan.

-¿Y espero que sepas lo que hiciste en Halloween?

-Así ese día que estabas molesta conmigo y ni siquiera supe por qué solo te tuve que pedir una disculpa como si fuera el responsable.

-Claro dejarme de hablar días después de la paliza que te dieron.

-Y yo que esperaría que estarías conmigo no te me acercaste.

-Lori y cristal me pidieron que no lo hiciera.

-Si, sí, hay está el motivo para irme.

-Hablas de la vez que te fuiste en vacaciones donde no me mandaste mensaje, ni escribiste, ningún regalo esperando que volvieras para después enterarme que llevas saliendo con una chica y no me lo dijiste a mí que se supone soy tu mejor amiga.

-Así y tu porque no me dijiste que salías con Adam.

-Te dije y no sabía si aceptar su invitación pero no me escuchaste.

-Escúchame ahora no salgas con él.

-Ya es muy tarde, dile a tu novia que te haga caso.

-Pues ella si me valora y te iba a avisar más tarde, pero que crees que iré de vacaciones a mi ciudad junto con ella y su familia.

-Hurra por ti, haber ella cumple tus caprichos.

-Así, ¿cómo cuál?

-El estar siempre a tu lado y sin contar que me besaste y aun no se él porque

En ese momento Isaac se quedó paralizado

-Yo, yo, era algo que me debiste.

-¿Así?

-Si porque salías con chavos y le pediste a tus hermanas que te encubrieran, lo mismo tuve que hacer, tuve que hacerlo para no pasar vergüenza. Mentía el latino, solo la rubia sospechaba

-Y no me diste nada por mi cumpleaños. Tus labios lo tome como tu regalo

La chica se había sonrojado por el comentario del chico quien también se había sonrojado. Había pasado de un pleito a un momento incomodo

-La primera vez que me ibas a besar. ¿Qué iba a significar?

-Te iba extrañar iban y fueron 2 meses que me dolió no verte.

-Por eso querías eso de mí.

-Que, que quería.

-Pensé que te gustaba.

El chico se sentía contra la espada y la pared debido a que pudiera decir que si para que su amiga fuera alfo más, pero el chico reía que no era el momento.

-Leni, aaagh (suspiraba), eres mi mejor amiga y hasta ahí. No quiero que mal pienses pero solo llegaremos a eso no más.

La chica entendía lo que su amigo le había contestado, se volteo para que el chico no la viera intentar llorar. En latino la vio triste por lo que decidió con todas su fuerzas decir sus sentimientos

-Yo, yo, quiero que sepas que te amo.

**Nota**

**Este es el final de la segunda temporada.**

**Tenía como objetivo llegar hasta 20 en esta temporada y al final lo logro**

**Aun me faltan 9 capítulos para terminar mi reto de subir un capitulo cada Abril.**


	53. Final de la temporada 2

**Final de la segunda temporada**

**Anuncios de la 2da temporada**

*Esta temporada tiene 20 capítulos, abarca la mitad del año 2016, algunas partes de la primera temporada de The Loud House.

*Hubo una pequeña evolución de la historia. Todavía falta mucho que contar hasta llegar a esa ansiosa boda en el 2025

*La tercera temporada continuara hoy mismo al subir esta nota con el capítulo uno

*Durante esta pandemia y cuarentena en abril, (extendido hasta octatena hasta junio) me propuso subir un capitulo cada día. Intente hacer un capítulo de la serie original combinarlo con mi fanfic, como lo he hecho.

*Pero reduje la cantidad de contenido, antes la historia era más larga, pero se recortó para ser más rápido la historia y menos tediosa en la lectura.

*Sé que cometo errores de ortografía y de guion, pero créanme que lo escribo con todo mi cariño

*Desgraciadamente la temporada 2 era un material de un mes que pensaba subirlo 2 capítulos a la semana, pero lo ocurrido a nivel mundial me hizo este desafío subir un capitulo por todo el mes de abril (mi mes favorito).

*Las ideas y capitulo las escribo en mis tiempos libres ya sea en la universidad o en el trabajo, ahora que hay más tiempo libres, solo me preocupa ver mis contenidos antiguos, antes de seguir la trama.

*Por eso edite algunos capítulos, como los 2 primeros, largos, tediosos, mal redactados, pero sufrieron pequeñas modificaciones que ahora pueden ir a leerlos aquí (ya sea en wattpad/fanfiction)

*Continuare la temporada 3 hasta donde llegue (1 de Mayo)

*También estoy con mi otro one shot (Tú no eres para mí) donde habla de carlota Casagrandes, su familia y antes de conocer a Isaac y una pequeña historia de todo lo que paso en su antigua relación. **Se subirá hoy** **(22 de Abril)**

*Así como el fanfic alterno "Aleteo de mariposa", que habla del capítulo efecto mariposa y si en verdad hubiera pasado todo el caos que hubiera desatado en esta historia alterna. (Previsto para el 10 de mayo).

*Esta temporada fue más "larga" pero continuare a escribir, y compartir esta historia al maravilloso amante de fanfic de The Loud House.

*Me encanta The Loud House y de un día para el otro me dieron ganas de escribir esta historia.

*Espero recibir sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios y así poder seguir mejorando.


	54. Capitulo 33

**Capítulo 33 (1x03)**

"**Como yo te amo"**

El novio de Leni

-Yo quiero que sepas que te amo.

El chico gritaba con emoción y euforia decírselo a su mejor amiga.

-¿Leni? Leni.

Pero la conexión se había perdido para ambos por lo que el latino solo daba un suspiro de alegrarse de saber que su amiga no estaba escuchando.

-Lo sabía. En eso cristal sale del closet que había en el ático donde dormía Isaac.

-Aaaaa. Dios mío santo me espantas.

-Todo este tiempo supe la verdad amas a Leni Loud. Gritaba con alegría.

-Yo, yo. En eso Isaac se levanta y saca a cristal.

-Lo hice para evitar que saliera con Adam. El planea algo y veras que no es un santo.

-No lo creo, yo te recomiendo que le dile lo que sientes, o vas a seguir siendo la víctima.

-Oye, ella hizo mal en salir con estúpido.

-Isaac, eres un tonto, Leni no es un objeto para que la estés usando cuando quieres.

En eso el chico solo la escuchaba sin prestar atención haciendo un movimiento circular entre sus ojos.

-No me tuerzas los ojos. Miraba molesto a su primo.

-No te estoy torciendo los ojos. Volvía torces sus ojos, y le daba la espalda a su prima

-Me contestas grosero, eres, eres un idiota.

-Sabes que, no tengo porque hablarte, iré con hombres que en verdad me digan que yo estoy en lo correcto. Mujer.

En chico se había ido a una casa de sus amigos para contar la situación.

-Nooo. Eres de lo peor. Miraba con indiferencia Thomas a Isaac

-Vas a estar de su lado.

-Mira hasta donde yo sé, pues tú y carlota son novios, pero déjala salir con otros no seas un amigo toxico.

**Isaac habla con el lector**

_-Chicos le mentí a Thomas no le iba a decir sobre Leni, no quiero que se entere que me gusta. Le conté que me pele con Carlota porque saldrá con un amigo. Una verdad a media._

-Yo te puedo recomendar que hablen ya que te iras de viaje, y pues no sería lindo la verdad que 2 meses de pleito. Puede terminar con su relación.

El latino se quedó pensando en la situación.

-Tienes razón, yo bueno yo, debería disculparme con ella antes de irme.

-¿Y conmigo no?

-¿Y porque contigo?

-Te largaras dejándome solo para apoyar a mi mama en las elecciones de alcalde la próxima semana sin contar que en 2 semanas será la competencia anual de búsqueda en el pueblo.

-No te apures yo apoyo a tu madre, por más que quisiera no puedo votar. Además el próximo año seré tu pareja.

-A caray yo le voy al Necaxa. Decía nervioso el moreno.

-Y yo al américa.

-Eso explica de donde salió lo naco.

El chico miraba con una cara enojada a su amigo mientras este sonreía

\- Volviendo a tu tema no te apures por Carlota, no debes preocuparte nada puede malir sal.

El latino veía a su amigo moreno quien no se había percatado del error que había hecho.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería Adam y Leni estaban en su primera cita. La chica estaba totalmente alegre ya que la habían invitado a salir, solo que en esta ocasión a su consideración Adam era de los más guapos. Leni deseaba tener un novio había tenido muchas oportunidades pero sabía que ninguno quería algo serio. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que Adam era diferente por las cosas que escuchaba de las chicas, que siempre hablaba bonito de ella como la más hermosa de todas las chicas que había conocido.

Leni era la que la que tenía la iniciativa al iniciar una conversación pero al mirar a Adam detenidamente este solo veía a su alrededor como si buscara alguien.

-O Adam y dime ¿qué fue lo que te animo en invitarme a salir?

-Pues bien tus ojos, tu cabello, esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tienes.

-Enserio gracias me cepillo 30 veces para consérvalo así. Interrumpía la rubia.

-Como decía tu sonrisa.

En eso interrumpía una vez más Leni.

-Claro yo sé cuál es el secreto. El secreto para tener una bonita sonrisa o bueno para siempre sonreír es...

**Al mismo tiempo**

Isaac estaba en el ayuntamiento rebotando su pelota mientras esperaba con Chaz a Thomas.

-Chaz cree que es innecesario una elección el más listo debe gobernar a los más tontos. El chico gordo daba su opinión

-Respeto tu opinión ahora dime, según tu qué es lo que debe tener un buen candidato o candidata para este caso elección de alcalde.

-Chaz cree y Chaz refuta que debe ser una persona cara bonita, bien peinado, arreglado que vea a los ojos, que haga propuestas y las cumpla. Chaz dice que un alcalde debe de tener la confianza de su gente y ellos de el.

-Bien pues aquí tienen a otro Peña Nieto. Suspiro. No crees que hay que tener un buen candidato.

-Chaz le pregunta a Isaac quien debería ser un buen candidato.

-No lo sé. Yo votaría por Metapod, si creo que sí. Así que chicos voten por Metapod para presidente. EL chico daba su opinión en un sentido cómico.

-Vaya Chaz opina que el amigo Isaac debería meterse a la política.

_Mente de Isaac: últimamente me desespera escucharlo hablar en tercera persona, de hecho me desespera todo pero este chico sabe que no soy ciudadano americano h que tenemos 16 años. _

En eso sale Thomas con su madre quien ella era la candidata. Una mujer de alrededor de 40 años un poco más vestida con un traje rosa mexicano su cabello negro agarrado, en forma de lo que es vulgarmente conocido como chongo. Pero estaba siendo esperado por la prensa

-Reportera 1: disculpe señora Palme, esta lista para el debate de esta noche que pondrá fin a la campaña para que dentro de 2 semanas sean las votaciones.

-Madre de Thomas: así es señorita estamos en la recta final la preparación fue desarrollada durante todo este periodo de elecciones, por lo que el resultado final será a conocer y el pueblo habrá elegido un nuevo alcalde. Contestaba sonriente viendo a la cámara.

Reportero 1: Que tiene que decir a royal Woods sobre esta noche.

-Queridos habitantes y compatriotas de nuestra amada ciudad sintonicen este debate de alcalde hoy por la noche a su comodidad en cualquier medio de comunicación que usted dese y gusto.

En eso la gente la habían saturado de preguntaba hasta el punto de no poder dejarla pasar, pero en eso llega una reporte era Katherine Mulligan

-Momento yo tengo la exclusiva.

-Así es pero en este momento nos disponíamos a tomar un break. Contestana la madre de Thomas.

-Si así es mi madre, mi mejor amigo y este panzón nos íbamos a dirigir a una cafetería.

-¿Cafetería? ¿O no? Respondía Isaac algo nervioso.

-Chaz ve al amigo Isaac nervioso, es por lo que está pasando en este momento.

-¿De qué hablas? Respondía curioso el chico. No tengo dinero para ir a la cafetería.

-No te apures. Le contestaba Thomas. Yo invito, y como sé que no te gusta el café iremos donde también venden te.

-Donde queda eso.

-Queda por el centro comercial.

Unos minutos más tarde fueron a la cafetería en donde Isaac estaba buscando algo o alguien quien tenía miedo de encontrarse a alguien

-Bien chicos compren todo lo que quieren, yo invito.

-Muchas gracias madre de Thomas. Se alegraba Isaac al escuchar la invitación.

-Chaz agradece la invitación de la próxima alcaldesa.

-O me alejan chicos, era mi forma de agradecer su ayuda en especial a ti Tommy

-Ha sido un placer madre. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

**Al mismo tiempo**

Leni estaba siendo dejada por Adam en su casa.

-Como que eres el mejor de tu equipo.

-Lo sé, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que el equipo gane.

-Según muchos dicen lo contario.

-Como tu amiguito Isaac.

-Del no quiero hablar. Contestaba indiferente al escuchar el nombre de su amiga por el enojó que tenía

-Descuida hoy seremos tú.

-Con que la cita termino, o sea ya me dejaste aquí en mi casa.

-Pero no será correcto dejarte aquí, te llevare hasta tu puerta.

Los 2 empezaron a caminar hasta que Adam dejo a Leni en la puerta. Quien esta habría tenido un foco de idea en su mente.

-Oye Adam. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro, ¿está sola tu casa? Preguntaba con interés.

-No ahorita debe estar toda mi familia. ¿Quieres pasar a conocer a mi familia?

-Lo siento baby pero no creo que es hora de conocer a la familia.

-Me acabas de llamar nena, eso quiere decir que somos pareja.

La chica sonreía muy feliz debido al comentario del chico.

-Mientras que...

**En la cafetería**

Katherine Mulligan: bien siguiente pregunta señora. Cuál sería su plan para restructurar la zonas pobres del pueblo.

-Tapar los baches de la ciudad. Isaac respondía esa respuesta

Todos se quedaron viendo

-¿A dónde creé que estamos en ciudad Juárez?

-Oye tus chistes locales para otro día, deja hablar a mi mama. Contestaba algo molesto a su amigo

Apropósito sabes ¿Dónde están Robert y Chris?

-Chaz opina que Isaac debe de saber al fin y al cabo él es Gary esta, es lo que Hitachi significa para Kichimoto.

Ambos veían el comentario innecesario de su amigo

-Chaz mejor cállate. Contestaba Thomas algo molesto por el comentario.

-Chris salió con cristal y Robert está de vacaciones en un campamento con su padrastro. Me imagino que lo está entrenando, como es militar.

Mente de Isaac: ¿qué será de Leni? Que bien que no esté aquí, pero me cuestiono donde estará y que estará haciendo con el estúpido de Adam.

**En eso**

-Sí, baby somos novios tu y yo.

En eso Leni gritaba de emoción abrazando al chico.

-Ahora te tienes que ir pero no sin antes esto.

-O claro

Ambos se preparaban para besarse mientras que eran visto por más de una personas varias; dentro de la casa Loud una pareja cruzando la calle y otro con jefas negras viendo una sonrisa algo tétrica. Los chicos genes en ese preciso momento se volvieron terminaban de darse un beso para que Leni pudiera entrar, mientras que Adam se retiraba.

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

La madre de Thomas había dejado a Chaz en el camino mientras que Isaac se quedaría con su amigo a pasar la tarde, pero eran seguidos por la reportera, que no dejaba de preguntar a la adulta morena.

-Un última pregunta, para poder decirle gracias y retirando

-Dijame.

-Usted como madre soltera trabajadora, término usado 4x4. Que les puede decir a aquellas mujeres que han sufrido maltrato, violaciones, abuso y abandonos de parte de su pareja...

Mientras que la reportera seguía hablando Thomas estaba poniendo atención cambiando su actitud alegre a una seria con una cara de ira, provocando que azotara la puerta. Esa cara que hizo Thomas Isaac se identificó debido a esa cara de asesino es la misma que el hacía hace casi un año. Isaac solo miro como la reportera termino su pregunta mientras que la madre de Thomas empezaba a contestar. El chico entro a la casa subiendo hasta la azotea veía a su amigo sentado brotando lagrimas mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Tho, Thomas. El chico se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Preguntaba mientras se tapaba su rostro con sus piernas

El chico se sentó a su lado mientras ponía su mano en su hombre quien lo miraba con una mirada pasiva

-Se lo que te molesto, aquel comentario, y se lo que se celebra hoy también.

-Lo sabes.

-Si hoy cumple un años más, de que tu papa los abandono.

Thomas se había impactado debido a que lo único que le había contado de su padre es que es había divorciado.

-Yo lo se debido a que me puse a ayudar a tu mama para la campaña y me enseñó todo un pilar debería guardada de hace años y entre ellos había el acta de divorcio. Al empezarla a leer me di cuenta que tu papa los abandono un 18 de junio, del 2006, hace 10 años.

Thomas se había quedado callado por la plática de su amigo.

-Perd9n por no haberte dicho antes, pero no quería obligarte que me dijeras.

-Yo, yo lo siento. Replicaba el moreno.

-Sabes algo, no quería causarte problema. Pero te diré una cosa.

-¿Que?

-Él se lo pierde, tu madre está orgullosa de ti. Y si él se diera cuenta lo grande que eres, el también se sentía orgulloso. Eres un mejor hombre que él.

-¿Tú crees?

-Obviamente, él te abandono, aprendiste a afeitarte, nadie te dijo como hacer un programa de computadora, tu aprendiste a no pelar, peleas innecesarias. Iras a la universidad te casaras con una bella chica morena y tendrás lindos bebes. Y llegaras a ser un gran padre, mejor de lo que él pudo ser.

El chico gritaba con euforia a su amigo mientras que el solo se quedó pensado por el comentario de su amigo. Que quito sus lágrimas se levantó, el latino inclino su brazo con la mano extendía este le correspondió sonriendo. El latino sonreía al ver a su amigo que se había levantado de lo que parecía una depresión ambos sonreían mostrando una unión de una buena amistad.

Mientras que Leni se terminaba de besar a su nuevo estaba siendo observase por diferentes una pareja cruzando la calle, él era pelirrojo de una baja estatura, mientras que ella es de una estatura promedio de pelo moreno lacio, siendo una latín. 2 niñas la veían por el otro lado del patio de la casa, veían en la esquina como los adolescentes se besaban, la chica de vestido rosa se había impactado y alegrado por su hermana, mientras que la rubia de gorra roja le daba asco. Otra era desde la azotea muy sigilo asechaba, por ultimo 2 chicos veían en la ventana cercas de la puerta a una chica de pelo castaño con ropa deportiva y un chico de camisa naranja con pelo blanco ambos asombrados por lo impactante.

La rubia entro la chica estaba emocionada a lo que fue a contarle a su hermana mayor Lori, la cual al escuchar la noticia de su hermana modista se alegró.

-Veo que ya tienes novio. Saludaba cortes a su hermana.

-Sisisisi, Siiiiii, estoy tan emocionada Adam se me declaro.

-He escuchado de él, es la estrella de soccer del equipo de prepa en tu escuela. Contestaba indiferente Lynn.

-Y el más guapo. Sonreía la rubia.

En eso la chica subía las escaleras peri su hermano el molesto con una pregunta

-¿Pero que hay de Isaac? Preguntaba algo indeciso el albino.

La Loud se detuvo para contestarle a su hermano.

-Él es un amigo nada más.

Esta tenía la cabeza inclinada, volteando a ver a su Hermano le dio una sonrisa para volver a responder.

-Se alegrara cuando se entere que tengo un novio de aseguro me apoyara.

Leni fue corriendo con Lori para contarle como le fue en su cita

-Dios, literalmente es grandioso Leni. Sabías que elegirías a un chico guapo, por momento dudaba que te irías con ese psicópata de Isaac.

-Es grandioso Lori, debemos tener una cita doble... Espera que se daba cuenta le que había dicho su hermana mayor

-como que psicópata, otros, no entienden que no me gustaba Isaac.

-Lose, lose, pero había indiciosos que sí.

Solo Leni cambia su vara algo más seria pero sin afectarle.

-Da igual, yo saldré con Adam esta semana .hasta el campamento

-El campamento es dentro de unos días.

-Es lo que le dije, pero aun así lo veré toda la semana. O dios como que estoy emocionada

**Al día siguiente**

Isaac estaba entrenando, lo que para él pensaba iba ser su último entrenamiento hasta regresar del verano. (Sonido de silbato)

-Haber chicos por alguna razón se ajustó el calendario igual al de la liga profesional de soccer, así muchos se irán de vacaciones. Yo respeto eso, mas sin embargo estamos a mitad de torneo, entonces a los que se irán les oído que no dejen de entrenar. Mientras que los que se queden den su 100% por ciento. Quedo claro.

Todos: Sí, señor

En eso el entrenador hace sonar su silbato

-No los escucho

-Señor si señor.

-Eso, los veré el próximo sábado para jugar.

Isaac había tomado sus cosas para retirarse e irse.

-Navarrete necesito hablar contigo.

Isaac se había detenido y acercándose a él para hablar.

-Navarrete necesito que te quedes este verano.

-Entrenador yo...

Es interrumpido

-A lo mejor tienes planes de irte, te entiendo, pero piénsalo juegas muy poco y cuando lo haces, lo haces bien, de los 25 que somos 10 se irán de viajes. Piénsalo tu Adam, Johnson, en todos los partidos buen trio.

-Hmmmm. Lo pensare entrenador

-Otra cosa más, estaremos calificados para los regionales y de ahí podría haber visores para la USL o incluso la MLS.

El latino se quedó pensando y decidió irse. Pasando a casa de su amiga Leni quería ir a visitarla y disculparse por lo del otro día, el chico estaba seguro de confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

En eso recibe una llamada de su prima y de su novio que decía "Isaac te tengo que decir algo sumamente importante sobre Leni" el chico no vio el mensaje este lo ignoro porque. Había recibido un mensaje de Leni quien estaba dispuesto a leerlo, pero vio alguien saliendo de la casa Loud resultaba ser Leni quien Isaac respiro profundamente.

-Se lo diré, le diré te am...

Al verla esta chica estaba en el celular saludando a un carro que se aproximaba el cual se había bajado a abril la puerta el chico no lograba distinguir al muchacho.

-Quien, quien, no creo que sea...

-O Adam eres un caballero.

-De nada nena, lo que sea para mi novia.

En eso ambos chicos se besan mientras que él se toma una foto

Mientras que Isaac se queda bloqueado tras ver lo sucedido.

-Te amo

El chico tenía los ojos lagrimosos casi en su totalidad casi llorando mientras apretaba sus puños tanto que empezaban a sangrar. Este leyó su mensaje que decía "Adam es mi novio".


	55. Capitulo 34

**Capítulo 34 (3x02)**

"**La elección"**

Intenso debate

_Cristal e Isaac estaban recogiendo la cena, el chico tenía una cara apagada, ella lo miraba con detenimiento. El chico suspiro, lo que llamo la atención a la chica, debido que ese suspiro fue denso y profundo._

_-Isaac, te acuerdas que te dije que tenías que elegir…_

_-No te apures Cristal, ya elegí a Carlota, Leni es mi amiga, estuvo mal encelarme, no sé porque lo hice, supongo que una parte de mí no se imagina que ella este con otro tipo._

_Mente de Cristal: Tal vez quieres que ella este solo contigo._

_-No lo creo, eres muy sobreprotector, acuérdate como eras cuando Salí con Chris._

_-Así, el y tú de un día para otro se hicieron novio._

_-No precisamente, fue gracias a Leni que me ayudo a tomar una decisión. Fue una gran elección elegirla a ella para que me ayudara_

_-Elección…. Debo elegir. El chico solo cerró los ojos y empezó a reflexionar._

**21 de junio**

En la gran ciudad. Isaac se encontraba en con los Casagrandes más específico en el cuarto de su novia quien le estaba enseñando diferentes tipos de vestido.

-Entonces prefieres este. O me veré mejor con este.

El chico no respondía solo estaba acostado en su cama pensando el último mensaje que Leni le mando:

_"Adam es mi novio"._

En eso carlota lo miraba y se aventó hacia el

-Dime algo te incómoda, estas muy pensativo.

-Te tengo algo que contar.

El chico no quería decirle la verdad por lo que pensó rápidamente.

-Estoy en un intenso debate, en donde no se elegir. Me gustas mucho carlota ya llevamos 4 meses y me encantaría ir a México contigo ir con mi familia y presentártelos. Pero me dieron la oportunidad de ser titular, ya que muchos se irán de vacaciones y el entrenador me dijo que es mi oportunidad pero yo...

En eso el chico es interrumpido por un beso de su novia. El latino se le queda mirando a la morena

-No hagas una discusión sin sentido, no es un pleito como si fueras a decidir a donde ir un fin de semana.

**Mientras tanto**

Lincoln estaba convenciendo a sus papas de convencer si era posible ir de vacaciones a un lugar donde no sea el campamento.

Carlota: te quiero, desde que te conocí me enseñaste a que no todo lo que te pasa deba ser malo que el cambio es bueno.

Isaac: Yo nunca había conocido alguien tan divertida, tan alegre, que no solo ve lo externo, si no lo interno. Lo que yo siento, al estar a tu lado mi corazón late aún más rápido, tu voz que cautiva mi corazón.

Ambos se besan mientras se toma de la mano y la latina se sube entre las piernas del chico que esta tira en la cama. Cuando la situación se estaba poniendo candente la situación se escucha un sonido de tocar la puerta.

-Carlota, respeto tu privacidad como hija. Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos.

En eso un pilar es empujado por el señor casa grande mientras que entra Rosa quien tomaba fotos.

-Hay mi niña tendrá su primera vez que feliz soy. Buaaaaaa. Esta lloraba mientras tomaba fotos.

-Espero que no hallan comido mucho para que no les dé un calambre durante el acto.

Los chicos se pusieron totalmente rosos por las palabras de los abuelos de Carlota, así como su madre.

-Según este libro y casos que he visto en la universidad. Tener relaciones a una temprana edad puede causar un embarazo prematuro, o algunas enfermedades de trasmisión sexual. Es recomendable terminar el desarrollo den la adolescencia, para iniciar una buena vida sexual.

-Hija deberías darle anticonceptivo e condones a tu sobrina o un condón para este chico.

Rosa: déjenme hacerles un jugo para el muchacho, para que se active y ande como un semental.

Ambos se sonrojaban más al escuchar los gritos de toda la familia Casagrande de que iban a tener relaciones sexuales.

-Espero que ese chico no sea el club sea de los impotentes y sea un semental montándose a mi nieta.

-¡Abuelo! Ya lárguense. Solo nos estábamos besando.

-CJ: eso no dice el amiguito de tu novio. Decía mientras señalaba la entre pierna del chico

En eso Isaac se tapa la entrepierna, sabiendo que su miembro masculino se había excitado. En esos momentos llega Bobby preguntando qué pasa.

-Hijo tu amigo se quería montar a tu prima. Decía Héctor alegrándose

-¡Que! Eso quiere decir que él es parte de nuestra familia. Ven para acá primo.

Bobby abraza a Isaac quien estaba sentado en la cama. Isaac se sonroja ya que tenía una erección y Bobby se da cuenta de esto.

-wow esta es tu espada, está muy filosa. Este salta espantado y asqueado por abrazar a su amigo.

Sergio: aaaa la trae chica, la trae chiquita

El latino estaba totalmente avergonzado mientas que su novia estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Sálganse de mi cuarto ahora! Gritaba con euforia.

Todos absolutamente todos se salieron del cuarto de la amante de moda.

-Tu no Isaac. Esta apuntaba a su novio para que se regresara

_Isaac en su mente: porque me preocupa lo de Leni cuando aquí tengo una novia que realmente me quiere, además estoy con ella y me hace feliz, como yo a ella. Debo aprovecharla_.

-Carlota. Gritaba emocionado Isaac. Quien toma a su novia con sus 2 brazos a sus hombros. Este la beso y ella correspondió el beso.

-Se lo que debo hacer, y creo que eres lo que me ibas a pedir.

Carlota: Vas a...

Ambos: Quedarme.

Isaac: Sé que por más que me gustaría ir contigo y tu familia no debo, ya que buscare una oportunidad para hacer algo más, y podría arruinarlo. Créeme que yo te apreció demasiado.

-Yo pensaba igual, tal vez estamos llevando esto muy rápido, y por más que quisiera estar a mi lado, espera a verte a final de verano.

-Yo te esperare aquí.

-¿Pero y que hay de tu familia?

-Se van a molestar pero si saben que si me quedo para aprovechar una oportunidad, deben entenderlo, además me quedare con mis tíos. No debe haber problema

-o-

-¿Cómo que se irán a Detroit? Peguntaba algo frustrado el chico.

La familia de Isaac estaba empacando para irse a su otra casa ubicado cercas de Detroit.

-tíos, no puede ser, como es posible que no me hayan dicho que se irían de vacaciones

-No pensábamos decirte ya que tú deberías irte, o bueno deberás hacerlo en 3 días.

-Sobre eso yo...

El chuco le platico el plan de quedarse en royal Woods para jugar futbol y trabajar para esperar a carlota ya que sería incomodo ir con ellos con su familia, cuando ambos no pueden controlarse.

-Hijo, estas joven, tienes novia. Pero no puedes hacer eso en su casa.

-Lose y yo tenía pensado quedarme aquí y...

-A no de eso nada. Promete a tu papa mandarte de regresar, si te quedas a esperar a tu noviecita quien no me garantiza que la vas a invitar a la casa y lo harán aquí.

-¡Tio! El chico se sonrojo por los nervios.

-perdón es que ya tuve un caso con Evaristo y tú te pareces a él.

-A propósito el...

Es interrumpido por Cristal

-El vendrá con nosotros a Detroit.

-Bien me podría quedar en una casa.

-¿Cómo cuál? Tu dime y convence a tus papas y por mi tienes mi permiso.

-Podría quedarme con los Loud con Leni. El chico se imaginaba estar en esa casa sola con Leni.

-Aaaa no, no te iras con tu amiguita de eso nada. Gritaba algo molesta mientras le jalaba la oreja.

La chica cambiaba de su actitud a una más preocupada para hablar con el

-Apropósito de Leni... Tú ya sabes, que...

-Si se me lo dijo hace unos días. El chico aventó su cara al otro lado mientras que su prima lo veía apretando sus puños mientras apretaba sus dientes.

_Mente de Cristal: No puede ser que inmaduro, debería estar feliz por su amiga. O al menos que tú, Isaac no me dijas que pensabas decirle._

-Y porque no se va con los Santiago. Decía Nate quien se había metido en la conversación.

-Lo siento pero se quedaría solo, ya que no quiere despejarse de su chica, al igual que tú el trabajaría pero tiene como otros 3 trabajos.

-Bueno entonces vete con Thomas, mañana son las elecciones. Mama y papa votaran y se irán si gana la madre de Thomas sería perfecto.

-Podría ser, le diré a Thomas.

Isaac no había tenido dificultad en convivir a su amigo moreno ya que él y su madre aceptaron por ayudarla en su campaña.

Había llegado el domingo todo royal Woods había ido al ayuntamiento para votar, la gente adulta se había formado para hacer la elección del próximo alcalde del pueblo, Isaac junto con Thomas usaban traje con un pin en el hecho del lado izquierdo mientras se tomaban fotos por andar de gala.

-Bien amigo espero que mama gane, así sería mi oportunidad de entrar a la clase alta de este pueblo.

-¿En serio? Preguntaba con interés el chico

-Na que aburrido imagínate el hijo de la alcaldesa. Te harás popular y eso atraerá a las chicas.

-No gracias, una relación formal no deseo amigo.

-Ándale pues mejor para mí, las chicas querrán conocer el mejor amigo del hijo de la alcaldesa...

-Oye pero para que si ya tienes a Leni.

-No quiero hablar de eso bro. El chico ponía una cara triste.

Volteo a ver al señor y la señora Loud quienes estaban formados

-Querida estas segura que los chicos podrán elegir un lugar en donde pasar la siguiente semana.

-La verdad no cariño, creo, se pelearan y harán un escandalo

Eran las 4 de la tarde las elecciones habían terminado, el conteo de votos comenzó se tardó alrededor de unas horas pero al final había un claro ganador, o en este caso una ganadora con el 60% por ciento de los votos la madre de Thomas arrasó a los otros 2 candidatos y al antiguo alcalde del pueblo.

Los chicos y la señora se abrazaban empezando a moverse de un lado a otro gritando de felicidad, siendo la forma de celebrar el triunfo. El moreno abrazo a su madre quien de emoción le dio un beso en el cachete

-Felicidades madre, estoy orgulloso de ti. Sabía que lo podías conseguir.

-Yo estoy totalmente orgullosa de este ti hijo, mas sin embargo el mayor orgullo y logro en esta vida eres tú.

Ambos se siguieron abrazando mientras lloraban e Isaac solo se quedó observando con una gran sonrisa.


	56. Capitulo 35

**Capítulo 33 (3x03)**

"**Firework"**

Lunes 4 de julio

El día de independencia americana era un día que Isaac no esperaba ya que no le agradaba las festividades de los norteamericanos, debido a que era más conservador con sus tradiciones, pero el día de hoy en la noche regresaba Leni del campamento axilas sudas, quien durante toda la semana pasada había visto a su novio, y esta habida tenido una conversación seria con Isaac antes de irse al campamento

Flashback

_Isaac estaba llegando a despedirse de Leni y su familia quien iba a ir de costumbre a campar. Lincoln había hecho un intenso debata si ir a lechelandia o ir la playa aloja, mas sin embargo se hizo una pelea de parte de las hermanas quien estaban divididas por elegir un lugar. El ubico que no había elegido lugar fue el albino, así que sus hermanas la intentaron convencer, a su manera, este vio la oportunidad y aprovecho de ellas. Y estas empezaron a sabotear a las otras, ocasionando una guerra civil entre las Loud. Al final no se llegó a un lugar y Lincoln por el bien de sus hermanas decide que acampar, es lo mejor, aunque sus hermanas estaban hartas, este no la solución de que se encargaría de que todas sus hermanas se la pasarían bien. _

_El latino veía como subían todo a la camioneta que ya había sido reparada del otro día que la desbarataron por un lugar._

_-Hola Leni, supe que te irías y regresas hasta el día de Independencia. Vine a despedirme._

_-Hola Isaac, eres el segundo. Esta le regreso el saludo cordialmente y sonrojada recordando algo._

_-¿Así?, bueno me imagino que fue tu novio, me quería disculparme, por mi actitud y quería decirte que te vez muy feliz con él._

_-Lo estoy, quiero a Adam, es el amor de mi vida. _

_Isaac entre en un golpe emocional, sabía lo que era el amor, pero veía a Leni enamorase de aquel tipo que no le daba buena espina, no quería tener un pleito con ella quien al parecer lo había perdonado, por lo que solo siguió la corriente._

_-Ya veo, tu chico, con él te la pasas muy bien, me da gusto que mi mejor amiga este con alguien._

_En eso Leni inclina su cabeza recordando que empezó a salir con Adam porque este le gustaba a ella, e Isaac le había aclarado que eran amigos, además este ya estaba con la prima de Bobby, por lo que no sería cortes que Leni le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos, ese cariño que tiene a aquel chico que siempre está atento, que le da consejo que nunca la subestima. Pero ella se cuestionaba como, como él no se ha dado cuenta que le gusta. Leni se vestía más bonita los viernes cuando esta agarraba el transporte para toparse con Isaac, ella usaba su falda más bonita, cuando saludaban esta agarraba el tubo para que Isaac pusiera su mano arriba de la de ella y empezaran a jugar, hubo una vez que Isaac estaba leyendo un libro Leni se acercó a él, este sin decir ni un comentario acerco el libro para que alcanzara a ver. Leni solo se entristeció porque su amigo no se daba cuenta que esta le gustaba._

_Pero de momento a otro olvido todo eso porque veía a Adam el chavo más guapo, el que todas morirían por él, este lo trataba muy bien, aunque a veces Leni veía que Adam buscaba alguien en sus citas pero no le importaba. Al fin había cumplido su sueño de tener un novio._

-Hola Leni. El chico saludaba cortésmente a su amiga

-Isaac que gusto. Esta sonreía y saludaba con su mano con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla

-Veo que regresaron para el 4 de julio.

-Así es mi familia quiere ir al parque para ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Sabes hay una forma de crear fuego verde. Solo se necesitan es agregar ácido bórico, después colocar alcohol, para que finalmente al aplicar calor, el fuego que se creó seria verde, más específico de un tono brillante, como el de linterna verde

-Wow, como que me gusta que me hables de química, es lo que te apasiona. Además te hace ver más inteligente

-Y a mí sobre moda. De hecho me gusta ese vestido que llevas puesto.

Los chicos se veían ella sonreía al verlo, el solo se ponía rojo por la pena de hablar con ella.

-El porque es el mismo que siempre usa en todos los capítulos. Era Lincoln quien gritaba muy bromista.

-Cuál sería el cómo de Leni, quien siempre habla y no para de ha lar...

-Que sea nudista. Jajaja entienden. Hacia un chiste Luan quien veía como pos 2 se reían de mal chiste

Ambos: Jajajajaja

-Yo, no entendí. Decía Leni algo confundía.

En eso luan y Lincoln se golpearon la frente mientras que Isaac solo la abrazaba.

-Como extrañe a mi amiga estos días.

Leni se había sonrojado porque Isaac era el único que permitía que se le acercaba, o eso era hasta que Adam llego.

-Gracias Isaac, te tengo que platicar de las citas que tengo con Adam,

El latino había cambiado su cara de u a sonriente a una depresiva.

-Si ya veo, tienes que hablar de tu novio, pero mejor dime que tal te fue el campamento.

Leni toma del brazo al chico y los 2 se dirigen a dar una vuelta en el parque. A continuar con la plática de la rubia sobre su novio

La noche había llegado mucha gente estaba en el lagua local de royal Wood esperando ver los fuegos artificiales para festejar la independencia americana. Los Loud estaba sentado en el parque mientras que Lori estaba en un video llamada con su novio Bobby, quien al final se había tomado unos días de vacaciones.

-O nena, las pirámides de aquí, están cercan de mí en especial la de Tajín que estoy arriba de ella. Pero no es comparable con estar a tu lado.

-Bobuosito, no sabía que estabas arriba de una pirámide de chile.

Isaac quien pasaba por ahí escucha eso y tuerce sus ojos por la ignorancia de la rubia. Este agarra su pelota botándola mientras ve a la pequeña Lily esta le pide la pelota, no se puede dejar a la dulzura de la niña de ya casi 1 año de nacida. El latino ve como celebran los Loud una festividad importante para los americanos. Ve como luna y su manda está en el escenario tocando con fuerza una versión metal de Fireworks de Katy Perry. Como luan, lana, lisa Lincoln y Lynn están caracterizadas de personajes George Washington, Benjamin Franking, Alexander Hamilton, y Thomas Jefferson, y un soldado británico. Varía a Lucy poner un altar para los caídos en la guerra. A lola siendo la mujer que coció la bandera americana. La única que fallaba era Leni quien recordaba que ella iba a buscar a su novio, cuando decidió buscar a la rubia el chico se topó a sus amigos.

-Que hay chicos.

-Hola chiquito. Decía Robert

Chris: al fin nos vemos.

-Si tenían mucho en no aparecer, al parecer el creador no sabía cómo agregarlo.

En eso los chicos no entendían lo que decía el muchacho.

-Si es que no está cristal, lo cual tu personaje resulta ser el novio de mi prima y tu Robert eres el gay no pasas de hacer un chiste de doble sentido.

Ambos: Isaac, deja de drogarte. No te entendemos nada.

-Olvídelo, me da gusta verlos.

-Papa se tenía que ir a Washington a desfilar y no lo quería acompañar.

-Yo no saldré de vacaciones pero no sé qué hacer sin cristal.

-Solo falta Chaz. ¿Alguno de los 2 lo han visto?

Ambos: se habrá ido de vacaciones.

-Al que quiero ver es a Thomas.

-Ash tienes razón, quiero ver al hijo de la alcaldesa, ese moreno debe de saber a un Ferrero roche.

Chris e Isaac solo observaron lo que decía su amigo

En eso va pasando Lincoln viendo a los chicos hablar

Isaac: bueno debemos esperar a Thomas y Chaz na ni quien quiera verlo. Solo sabe decir Chaz.

-Veo que hablas de mi futuro cuñado.

Isaac queda en shock pensando en lo que dijo

-De que hablas Jours Loud?

-¿No haz leído el primer capítulo? Donde hablo sobre la boda de Leni.

-No, ero de seguro seré yo. Es obvio soy el protagonista.

-Bueno veremos que dice el creador. Rompiendo la cuarta pared.

-Apropósito, te entiendo Lincoln, no hablo mucho con el lector para no aburrirlo, pero es divertido, además sirve para desahogarse.

-Al fin alguien que me entiende.

Ambos se dan un abrazo de hermandad

-O soy yo, o estos 2 parecen locos. Preguntaba Chris algo confundido

-Son esos 2... Espérense es Fireworks adoro esa canción. Eso me prende salía corriendo el chico con salto de caperuza.

-No se supone que tenemos que estar los tres a esperar a Thomas

En eso el moreno estaba atrás y este saluda al pelirrojo, donde deciden irse los 2 dejando al albino y su amigo solo

Lincoln e Isaac se habían dirigido a donde está la familia del de la camisa naranja. El chico escuchaba la historia de gente de la montaña, que según Lincoln había visto en el campamento. El chico se sentó a comer con ellos mientras saludaba a Bobby por la llamada quien también Lincoln saludaba a Ronnie Anne y a su vez, los 2 saludaban a sus amigos.

-Hey Isaac, que crees Carlota esta por allá, te la voy a pasar.

-Excelente amigo.

Lincoln: Heee Leni. Por aquí.

En eso Isaac ve desde lejos a Leni vestida con ropa de barras y estrellas azul roja y blanca, que al alegrarse avienta el celular de Lori estrellándose provocando que se le saliera la pila y apagarlo.

Mientras que Bobby hablaba con su prima

-Carlota, Isaac quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Y porque no me llamo?, espero que sea una sorpresa. Dame tu cel. Bobby

La chica toma su celular y ve el fondo de pantalla de su primó

-¿Quieres jugar una mala broma? Este no es Isaac esta es una foto de tu novia.

-O no nena tengo que volver,

-Si acabas de llegar pediste vacaciones

-Pero se me acabaron tengo que tomar un avión ya.

-puedes mandarle un mensaje a Isaac de mi parte.

-claro mientras que no sea un beso. Todo está bien

-No tonto, solo dile que lo quiero

Mientras Isaac salía corriendo a ver a su amiga, amaría

-Leni, me da gusto verte

-Isaac, mi amigo de sudadera roja, ahora que te veo. Necesito pedirte algo.

-Dime. Preguntaba algo curioso

-El jueves tú y tu equipo se van para ir a jugar el sábado no es así.

-Sí, pero dime que tiene que ver.

-Yo no he visto a Adam, y me preocupa, solo sé que el jueves en la tarde se irán, hoy no nos vimos, y mañana quedamos de ver. Pero como que está ocupado, quien sabe si me conteste.

-Entonces lo que me pides es buscar a tu novio.

-Hazlo, tu eres mi mejor amigo y créeme que quiero mucho a mi novio.

Isaac se empezaba a calentar por dentro por la ira. Mientras que Leni esperaba que Isaac se negara o admitiera sus sentimientos, porque reflejaba a Adam en Isaac,

-Claro, lo hare, además necesito confesarte algo.

Leni puso atención creyendo que Isaac se les iba a confesar.

-Carlota casi me dice la palabra con A.

-Abejas. Leni dijo eso para despistar haciéndose pasar por una tonta.

Mente de Isaac: Leni, dijiste eso porque sabes que es te amo. Pero porque lo niegas., acaso te...

-No Jajaja es te amo.

Mente de Leni: lo voy a perder, pero no quiero herir a Adam, él fue el que me pidió ser mi novio e Isaac me pidió ser mi amigo.

-O claro, está bien tu novio te quiere mucho mi amigo.

Ambos no sabían que pensar del otro ya que uno estaba indeciso de estar con Leni porque debía que carlota lo quería, y al ver a Leni sabiendo que tiene novio y esta lo quiere demasiado, no quería arriesgarse. Mientras que ella veía a su amigo ilusionado por una chica, que ella no la conoce por lo que no podría saber si le conviene a él, pero veja a su actual novio que la hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago

\- Lo hare, le diré el jueves.

-Gracias, en serio te agradezco.

-No te preocupes haría todo por mi amiga. Este se acerca a él tomándole su mechón de cabello y agarrando con esa misma mano su cachete. Esta pone su mano en la mano derecha que era la que Isaac acariciaba su cara y cabello, mientras lo veía a los ojos. Se empezaron a escuchar fuegos artificiales

Ambos: ¡Wow!

Leni daba unos pasos y volteo a ver a Isaac, este correspondió la miraba donde su corazón latió como si no hubiera un mañana, este la miro con pasión pero dentro de él hubo un pensamiento de una persona, que no había visto desde hace un años a Idaly.

-Yo no creí que me iba a enamorar de otra persona después de ti.

Leni se quedaba confundida porque había escuchado unas palabras de parte de su amigo pero no escucho, decide acercarse pero no había visto una botella que provoco que se resbalara para atrás. Isaac alcanza a reaccionar y la toma de la cintura para que no se cayera, esta alcanza a cabecear, mientras que el chico la miraba, esta levanto su cabeza que el latino la veía y se sonrojaba. Por lo que decide darse un empujo hacia él, estos se tenía demasiado enfrente tan cercas que sus labios casi cruzaban. Sin importar que otros los miraban

-Wow, eso sí es amor y no payasadas como lo de Lori y Bobby. Decía el albino susurrando.

-Literalmente se ve que es forzado, no creo que ella preste atención al de cara dos psicópatas. Decía loro mientras testeaba

-Pero ambos tienen novio y novia, eso está mal. Contestaba Chris algo preocupado.

-Isaac, es tu momento, debes aprovecharlo. Decía Thomas mientras sonreía

-Naa, no le veo el chiste, que es eso del amor. Preguntaba Lynn que no le gustaba ver a parejas expresando su amor.

-Veras, será amor prohibido, algo que no es correspondido debido a que ambos tienen a alguien. Una esperara el amor y otro morirá tras un accidente. Contestaba fríamente Lucy.

-Según palabras del ya que es químico, se ve que destilan amor. Jajaja lo pillan. Bromeaba luan.

-Ashhh no puedo creerlo, primero la morena y ahora la rubia, que Isaac se llevara todas las chicas. Maldito protagonismo, y uno ni un hombre que me haga sentir mujer.

-Oye Martin, que dijas Robert peri si a cada rato estas emborrachando hombres.

-Que dijiste wey, bájale de huevos.

Todos esos comentarios no lo escuchaban los chicos que solo se centraban en ellos viendo a sus ojos, con un fuego de pasión, Isaac recorría sus dedos en los cachetes de ella, mientras jugaba con su cabello. Mientras que con la otra mano aun sostenía su cintura. La rubia tenía sus 2 manos entre el cuello del chico.

Ambos: yo, yo...

Tartamudeaban mientras tenían un color rojo sus caras.

Isaac extendió sus labios hacia ella cerrando sus ojos. Leni estaba permitiendo tal acto al cerrar sus ojos, abriendo su boca. En el momento que sus labios estaban a punto de chocar sus labios, Leni recordó algo.

-Te quiero nena.

La voz de Adam la hizo razonar lo cual por impulso empujo al chico tirándolo al suelo.

-Yo, yo, no debo hacer esto, tengo novio y tu una novia. Eso sería serles infiel. Además somos amigos.

Leni se volteaba inclinando la cabeza con una mirada fría.

-Leni, perdón, me deje llevar. El chico apretaba su mano mientras agarraba césped. Apretando sus dientes con fuerza mientras con la mano derecha se agarraba el corazón.

-Perdóname no es mi intención que pienses eso de mí. Si, somos amigos, me has dado muchas libertades más que otros chicos, y yo he aprovechado. No quiero perder a Carlota y no quiero que pierdas a Adam.

-Sí, quiero que seas feliz, sé que Carlota te hace feliz, así como lo hace para mí, pero hoy estaba triste, no he visto a mi novio en mucho tiempo y tú llegas, bueno siempre que busco alguien con quien hablar, estás tú.

El latino se termina de levantar.

-Tienes razón, estoy para ti, así como tú lo estas para mí, nuestra amistad es muy grande para arruinarlo por un sentimiento que no existe de parte de ninguno de los 2.

Ambos: si así es.

En eso Leni volteaba a limpiarse los ojos que empezaban a soltar lágrimas, mientras que volteo hacia arriba para evitar que las lágrimas.

-Pero aun podemos ver juntos los fuegos artificiales para celebrar el día de pascua.

-Leni eso fue en abril.

-lose, quería ver tu reacción.

Ambos se sentaron en el césped viendo como el cielo se llenaba de colores por la pirotecnia que era lanzaba. Los chicos estaban cercas el uno de otro, Leni se recargo hacia el hombro del chico, mientras él tomaba su mano, ninguno decía nada de lo que sentía pero sospechaba que el uno y el otro sentía algo más que esa amistad aunque para conservarla se tendrían que alejar.


	57. Capitulo 36

**Capítulo 34 (3x04)**

"**Cuando calienta el sol"**

Lincoln a nadar

**Miércoles 6 de julio**

Era una mañana calurosa en royal Woods, el clima llegaba a 30° grados centígrados lo que para muchos era u a temperatura demasiado alta, tanta que abrieron las piscinas comunitarias para poder refrescarse debido a que son temperaturas altas que llegan en el pueblo. Por su parte a Isaac no le parecía afectarse por el clima tan alto, el chico estaba en el cuarto de invitados mientras leía un libro, sin aire acondicionado.

-¿Qué te pasa? No sientes este calor infernal. Preguntaba Thomas mientras soltaba un sudor como si se hubiera mojado toda la cars.

-No esta tan fuerte el clima. Contestaba el latino quien cerró su libro.

-Estamos a 30 grados. No estoy usando camisa y tú como si nada.

-Recuerda que vengo de la parte norte de México, o sea de la parte sur de este país, cuando dicen norte allá se refieren a desiertos un calor infernal sobre todo en verano que llaga hasta los 40 grados centígrados. Mientras que aquí dicen norte se refieren un frio muy fuerte en invierno, lo mismo que en Juárez pero en primavera y verano se mantienen entre los 20-30 grados. Lo cual es agradable. Pero prefiero el calor.

-Los mexicanos sí que están locos, aguantar tal cantidad de calor.

-Me daré una ducha. Le subirá a la calefacción para calentar el agua.

-De que hablas, te bañarás con agua caliente, esto no es una sauna.

-Se te olvida la ley 0 de la termodinámica. Donde al ser mi cuerpo a, al bañarme con agua caliente, siendo el cuerpo caliente como el c siendo, interactuando con el ambiente no ser tan cal

-Es verdad no lo había pensado de esa forma.

En eso la alcaldesa abra la puerta.

-Chicos respeto su privacidad como tu madre Thomas, tocando, pero reafirmo ni autoridad como alcaldesa entrando de todos modos

En eso un guardaespaldas tira la puerta de la habitación del chico mientras otro entra

-Área despejada.

-Gracias chicos pueden irse a por un helado.

-Mama, ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-Lo siento es que es divertido.

-De hecho si mama de Thomas, es usar su pode, que creativa es.

-Si así es chicos, quería decir que abrir la piscina comunitaria el día de hoy. Para los ancianos, ya que la mayoría de ellos votaron por ti.

-Eso suena bien madre. Mucha gente ve que se acaba de amanecer, por lo que tenemos que apurarnos.

-Yo no iré, gracias, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, pudiera pedir un favor

-Dime

-Es posible que la familia Loud, asista este día a la piscina comunitaria

-Estaría bien, ya que me ayudaste con la campaña te lo concederé.

-Se lo agradezco señora alcaldesa

Isaac se retiraba tomando su uniforme para irse a trabajar pero había olvidado su gafete de presentación el cual por cumplimiento a su uniforme fue a la casa de su tío para ir por él. En el momento en que había llegado no tenía las llaves que había dejado en su cama de huésped, por lo que decidió brincarse pero cuando iba a dar el salto hacia la puerta trasera una voz pe grita.

-Usted joven está cometiendo un delito. Hablaba un hombre de gruesa voz

Isaac volteo para ver la persona quien le había dicho eso, pero al voltear perdió el equilibrio haciendo que cayera justo a los pies del hombre.

-Levántese me lo voy a tener que llevar a la comisaria

Isaac se levantaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza y este veía al hombre quien quería llevárselo a la cárcel.

-O es usted detective.

El detective Jorge Keen era un hombre albino algo serio pero de buen corazón Isaac sabía que estaba bromeando ya que eran vecinos pero él era un cumplidor se la ley.

-Muchacho se suponía primero que se iría a tu país, después de vacaciones con tu novia y ahora estás en la casa de la alcaldesa, ahora bien, debería llevármelo por intentar brincar la casa de tus tíos.

-Debió decir mi casa.

-No usted no es ciudadano americano, es un migrante con permiso de estudiante

-Ya va empezar los comentarios racistas. Isaac se escuchaba molesto creyendo que lo estaba ofendiendo por decirle mexicano

-No chico pero solo haría mi labor.

-claro su labor, para que me mande con los policías donde hay racismo por ser latino y moreno.

-No quería ofenderte chico, además yo hubiera esperado que te habrías llevado todo para la casa de la nueva alcaldesa.

-Si así es detective Keen pero se me olvido mi gafete de mi trabajo. Así como usted quiere cumplir con su deber yo también lo quiero hacer, verme presentable en mi trabajo.

En eso una voz de una niña es interrumpida

-Ya vez papa él y tu son muy idénticos.

-¡Hija!

La niña era de alrededor de 12 años una chica rubia idéntico al pelo de Lori con un vestido color azul celeste que veía a su papa.

-¿Daniela? esta conversación no es de tu asunto. El padre reganaba a su hija.

-Papa pero me ha enseñado que nunca se debe juzgar sin pruebas.

Los hechos ahí están el olvido algo de la casa de su tíos donde se fueron de vacaciones y este olvido las llaves ya que no hubiera otro motivo para brincarse, ya que en otras ocasiones para ser exacto 2 veces ha venido por cosas se su propiedad, y uno diría debe regresarse por sus llaves pero debido a que no alcanzaría el tiempo por su horario de trabajo que es a las 8AM,

-Jajaja muy bien hija eso me gusta tu parte detective, bien chico la futura abogada te salvo por hoy.

-Gracias señor, con permiso. El chico se sentía aliviado porque sabía que era capaz de que el detective lo arrestara.

En eso se iba retirando el chico cuando del hombro es sostenido por el detective

-Un momento chico, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, es llevarte a tu trabajo.

El detective había hecho el favor de llevar al latino a su trabajo mientras que la niña los acompañaba, el chico había platico que ese día se abriría la piscina pública para la gente.

-Que emoción papa, deberíamos ir.

-Claro hija, Iremos mañana. El viaje a la playa será mejor cuando venga Liberty y las llevaremos.

-No papa Liberty me llamo, no va poder venir este verano.

La niña agacho su cabeza viendo sus dedos que estaban en sus piernas, el latino alcanza a ver el rostro triste de la chica en el retrovisor.

-Oiga detective, ¿Liberty es su sobrina no es así?

-Si así es, ella es hija de mi hermano, en estos momentos se están separando y no se sabe si pasara el verano con nosotros o alguno de sus padres.

-Es que ella le gusta pasar el rato en royal Woods. Y yo he querido que se venga a vivir aquí. Interrumpía la niña quien había cambiado su actitud algo más alegre

-O se ve que la quieres y la extrañas, espero algún día conocerla, comparto tu sentimiento Daniela yo también extraño a mi prima.

-Pero tú la volverles a ver cuando regresen de Detroit.

-No, hablo de mi prima que está en México, ella es como mi hermana mayor. Yo hubiera querido verla e igual que mi familia.

-Espero que ella siente lo mismo por mí.

-Jajaja espero, además yo quería ver a mis padres.

-Es muy difícil no ver a tus papas verdad, yo no sé qué haría sin ellos.

-Los padres son muy estrictos con nosotros pero es su forma de preocuparse por nosotros y mostraros su amor.

-Ya vez hija. El día que traigas a tu novio lo voy a interrogar para ver qué planes tiene contigo.

-Jajajaja. Todos menos Daniela se reían por el chiste

Al llegar a la pizzería Isaac se despide del detective y la niña. Al llegar a su turno estuvo con su amigo Bobby y otro empleado.

**2 horas después**

Isaac regresaba de su descanso para hallar con su amigo

-Espero que te allás alegrado por regresar Bobby, espero que carlota se la pase bien...

En eso el chico ve que esta con el teléfono con su novia

-Enserio nena.

-Isaac interrumpe: Bobby que bien que estés aquí, ponte a trabajar

-Es que yo no sabía que hoy abrían la piscina y conseguí el trabajo de salvavidas por eso iré en las mañanas pero no sabía, pero conseguí un trabajo en estos momentos.

-¿Te iras a la piscina ya?

-No me iré a la casa de Lori.

-No hay piscina en esa casa

\- No has sabido Lincoln ha comprado una alberca y mi chico me pidió ser su salvavidas.

-¿Enserio?

El latino recordaba que hace unos minutos se había topado al albino en la tienda.

_Flashback_

_El latino tomaría su descanso, algo más que se le había olvidado en casa de sus tíos era su pelota favorita que le gustaba rebotar en la pared todo el día, y más en su descanso después de comer una pizza, sabía que había una tienda de deportes cercas de la pizzería a lo después de ir por unos víveres llegado a comprar una pelota pero en eso ve el chico de 11 años con una caja de una piscina grande y este empieza a fantasear tanto que se pudiera ver la burbuja de su imaginación_

_Lynn: quien quiere montar un pollo._

_En eso Isaac alcanzaba ver la burbuja de la familia Loud en cómo se divertirían al tener esa piscina, Lynn estaba encima de su hermana luna quien golpeaba con toda sus fuerzas sus pechos planos, a enseguida de ella estaba la pequeña Lily quien tenía pequeños sopladores mientras luan tenía un vestido de baño color amarrillo._

_Leni: yo me apunto. En la fantasía Leni cargaba un pollo que este se había puesto algo brusco agitándose de un lado a otro._

_Lana: lo que le falta a mi sopa. Mientras agarraba unos cubiertos con una servilleta en el cuello._

_A Isaac le había dado risa ver la imaginación de Leni con un pollo._

_Lincoln: ni en mis fantasía puedo divertirme en la piscina._

_Al cabo de unos minutos Lincoln e Isaac se toparon en las cajas._

_-He. Loud ¿Que llevas ahí? Preguntaba con interés el chico_

_-No es nada silo mi nueva fantasía para uno, solo para mí solo._

_Fin del flashback_

-conociéndolos debieron correrlos en la alberca publica por lo que debieron ir a todas las demás pero fueron corridos en todos los hasta que ya no hubiera de otra más que tener su propia piscina.

-Bobby deberías considerarlo vas a dejar tu trabajo para irte con tu novia yo que tu...

Es interrumpido

Empelado de relleno: se acaba de ir

-Otra vez, hace meses que no me hacía eso. ¡Roberto!

**Horas después**

El chico iba terminando su turno mientras iba por la calle avenida franklin 1216 donde se escucha un grito

-¡Bala de callón!

En eso se escuchó un tronido y un salpicadero donde los Loud salieron volando y alfo mojados teas su reventar su piscina. El chico vio a los Loud, Loud.

**Un año después**

Leni: gracias por permitirnos meternos en tu piscina

-Papa insistió. Contestaba cristal que su mano derecha tenía una limonada mientras su mano izquierda estaba sosteniendo la mano de Chris.

-Literalmente es asombroso su propia piscina.

-Si hermana, nosotros no nos podemos dar el luego ya vez lo que paso hace un verano.

Leni: bueno al menos Isaac nos dio el favor de ayudarnos.

-Por mí no hay problema nena. Además será mientras que fumigan su casa de las termitas.

-Yo opino que no debo ponernos condición. Decía Lincoln mientras se aventaba una bala de callón.

-Sí que es eso de condiciones para entrar a tu piscina y vivir en tu casa.

Leni yo no le veo lo malo que en la piscina lana no haga sopa, lola tenga que nadar, lisa no haga experimentos en la piscina, Lily esta con su mantita tomando una siesta y nosotros 5 nos comportemos. Y yo que duerma en la habitación de Isaac.

Todos: ¡Que!

-Leni. Gritaba algo sonrojado el latino

-Jajaja es broma chicos.

Thomas: no le hagan caso

Robert: recuerden que es así de despistada

Leni: que asombrosa piscina tienes Isaac.

Lori: vez ni se acuerda que hizo aquí en la piscina

Nate: si no se le ha hecho nada a esta piscina

\- es la misma donde Leni hundió su carro hace un año

Isaac veía a su novia mientras le tomaba la mano...

-O sea era parte del plan no lo recuerdas.

Isaac se queda atónico mientras sus primos, Lori y Lincoln le escupen bebidas en la cara al chico

El chico volteo a ver a su novia con cara de odio. Pero le importaba que la rubia le sonriera que este lo dejo pasar mientras le daba un beso en la boca y este le correspondes

Desde lejos un chico miraba con mira lejos la piscina donde estaban los Loud el Santiago, los amigos del anfitrión y los Navarrete. Sucia de las escaleras otro sujeto que le empezaba hablar.

-Los sigues observando.

-Así es, ese idiota me la quito

-veras que lograras nuestra venganza destrozarlo por dentro.

-¿Trajiste a los invitados?

-aquí están

En eso apareces 3 personas

El sonrió por ver a Taylor que tenía el brazo enyesado. Adam quien solo miraba fríamente y el tercero estando con el celular despreocupado por el asunto.

Desconocido 1: Dime porque trajiste a tus chicos.

Desconocido 2: Es hora de planear la venganza con Isaac y así obtendré a lo que quiero

En eso el chico agarra los binoculares y ve a Leni abrazando a Isaac como una gran ocasión.


	58. Capitulo 37

**Capítulo 37 (3x05)**

"**Cancha caliente"**

Éxito de la moche a la mañana  
Trato injusto

**2017**

_Isaac estaba en la alberca de sus tíos con; 3 de sus amigos, la familia Loud y sus primos. La segunda Loud salía de la alberca mientras el latino la esperaba con una toalla que la abrazaba en todo el cuerpo mientras esta le acariciaba la cara._

_-Entonces Leni, ¡nos metiste en problemas estrellando el carro aquí! Gritaba molesto el albino Lincoln y su hermana mayor Lori._

_-De hecho fue mi idea. Decía el latino orgulloso._

_-Que como pudiste engañar a Leni para tus actos. Gritaba Lori molesta._

_-Hablas de engañar a Leni, si tú le pusiste audífonos con malas instrucciones de conducir._

_Leni: Isaac so lo hizo algo divertido, alfo que me gusto._

_Ella tomo la mano del chico. Ambos sonriendo._

_-Mientras que tu novio me deje hacer una bala de cañón por mí no hay problema._

_Lincoln se hacía para atrás para salir corriendo._

_Ambos: ¡No somos novios!_

_Isaac agarra el silbato de Bobby, mientras que el albino corría para brincar a la piscina._

_-¡Bala de cañón!_

_(Sonido de silbato)._

_-Familia Loud. Fuera de la piscina._

_Lincoln daba un brinco en bala de cañón salpicando todos a sus alrededor._

_Leni: Pero solo nos divertíamos._

_-Decir que somos novios no es divertido._

_Todos: ¿No son novios?_

_Thomas: Así que desde abril han salido y hasta ahora después de 3 meses no son novios._

_Isaac/Leni: Exacto._

_Thomas/Lori: Patéticos._

_Robert: pero se bien juntos, porque no lo son._

_Isaac: Roma no se construyó en un solo día. El éxito no es de la noche a la mañana, tiene que construirse, y moldearlo, así como el amor. No es algo que sea espontaneo._

_Leni: Las cosas se darán cuando sea su tiempo para darse. Esta abraza al chico haciendo resbalar de la piscina cayendo al agua. _

_Lincoln: Éxito de la noche a la mañana _

_**Habla al lector.**_

_-No sé porque me recuerda hace un año mi pillamada con Clyde_

**8 de julio**

La noche oscurecía al pequeño pueblo de royal Woods en el estado de Detroit, como una noche cualquiera, noche de verano, un calor fresco para poder dormir bajo las estrellas.

El joven latino Isaac trabajaba hasta muy tarde, la pizzería estaba vacía y era el único que estaba en el restaurante. Isaac solo esperaba a que fuera hora para cerrar, mientras apagaba las luces recibía una llamada.

-¡Isaac! Mi amigo, hermano del alma. Te tengo una propuesta. Era Lincoln Loud quien hablaba con un tono algo tranquilo.

-Hola pequeño Loud. Estoy cerrando la pizzería, no creo por darte pizza gratis hoy.

-No busco la pizza mi amigo, hoy te busco a ti. Sé que eres un gran fan del "Rey de los Anillos".

-Sí, así como el señor de los anillos, pero en ti ciudad tienen problemas con derecho de autor así que tienen que crear plagios así como aventura submarina plagio de Star Wars, Star Trek, en aventura submarina.

-A lo que voy, era que te quería invitar a verla saga completa con minutos adicionales, comentarios del director, todo eso a una pijamada tu y yo mi amigo. Que dices

-Por más que me gustaría estoy cerrando la tienda mi amigo, además tengo que hacer limpieza profunda otro punto es que tengo 16 y no sería correcto irme a dormir con mi amigo de 11 años.

-Pero eres el mejor amigo de Leni. No sería nada de raro.

Isaac se había puesto nerviosos ya que tenía que partir en la madrugada con su equipo a continuar con el torneo de futbol y jugarían el partido correspondiente el domingo, en el cual Isaac tenía que cumplir con la petición de su amiga de preguntarle a Adam la ausencia de el con Leni.

-Mmmm estaría cercas de la misma cama que Leni. Pensándolo bien yo...  
Antes de que el chico aceptara la invitación del latino recibe un mensaje de voz, de su prima cristal, que este lo escucho.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ir! Gritaba molesta

A lo que asusto a Isaac por lo cual rechazo la petición de su amigo. Colgando el teléfono y continuando con su cierre.

**Sábado**

** 5Am**

El latino estaba dispuesto a subir el camión que los llevaría a su destino, el veía como sus compañeros seguían dormido al igual que él, pero notaba la ausencia de alguien.

Para él no era importante más sin embargo lo requería para hacer un favor pedido. Era Adam quien estaba ausente y no se encontraba adentro del camión ni guardando sus maletas.

-Johnson, disculpa, que hay de Adam, no ha venido a entrenar y ahora resulta que no vendrá a este partido.

El chico moreno dormía en su almohada mientras la babeaba. Isaac se desesperó y este empujo con fuerza al chico despertándolo algo irritando.

-Dime una razón para no golpearte.

El chico calmado y frio solo miro al delantero centro de su equipo tomo un caramelo señaló a un asiento.

-A ese lugar es de Adam, él no ha venido le dijo al entrenador que no podía asistir pero iría a jugar el próximo domingo

-El bostezaba mientras Isaac solo se quedaba pensando en los motivos de la ausencia del novio de su amiga.

-Bueno si no me vas a hostigar, volveré a dormir

En la tarde los chicos estaban entrenando para el día de mañana jugar pero en eso Isaac recibía una llamada de su familia siendo sus hermanos. Que lo había dejado impresionado porque solo se mandaban mensaje de texto o de voz para comunicarse.

-Hola. saludaba educado el chico.

-Buenas tardes somos los de Coppel.

Sonaba otra voz

-Cui, cui.

Una voz haciendo el sonido de un cuyo.

Isaac reconocía a las voces de sus hermanos como el mayor siempre trata de sacar el humor a todo y el otro fanático de la biología sobre todo de los conejillos de india hacerle como cuyo su sonido cui, cui.

-Hermanos me alegra escucharlos pero estoy entrenando, el día de mañana tengo partido.

-¿Isaac si supiste? Preguntaba el mayor.

-No Aarón nose de qué hablas.

-Deberías escuchar las noticias. Contestaba el menor

-Por eso debes sacar la membrecía del heraldo de México para mantenerte informado lo que le pasa a tu patria.

-No gracias, si vinieron a darme promoción publicitaria mejor colgare.

-Oye, es que pon las noticias local de tu pueblo se hallo un descubrimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si un colega de mi carrera me dijo. Afirmaba el mayor

-Y es sobre un animal. Remarcaba el menor

-¿Así? No lo sabía díganme ¿Qué es?

En eso los hermanos le mandan un link de la página web del canal 1 de royal Woods. Isaac llamo a sus compañeros para que vieran el gran descubrimiento hallado en el parque nacional lugar del viejo geiser. La promesa lisa Loud había hecho un descubrimiento. Había ensenado una pequeña lechuza con cuernos de alce. Todos se quedaron impresionados por tal maravilla.

-Este descubrimiento la llamo la _astachusa_ o _Loudicus Lisa_.

-Lo vez hermano una nueve especie.

-Dios mío santo gran noticia eso me dará puntos en clase si realizo un reporte sobre eso.

Los 2 hermanos se habían emocionados pero habían sido interrumpidos por su hermano del medio

-Chicos, futuro biólogo y futuro reporte quiero que venga.

En eso todo el mundo soltó un sonido sorpresivo debido a que era una noticia falsa, en donde el guardia había colocado unos cuernos falsos de alce comprados en china.

-No mames me siento estafado. Gritaba Isaac algo aburrido y sabía que había perdido su tiempo.

Todos se había sentido estafados por la noticia, lo bueno es que rápidamente se les fue debido a que seguían con sus vidas. Antes de colgar Isaac solo escuchaba de un niño quejándose, mientras que lisa solo decía "primera conclusión lógica" y continúo hasta con una tercera conclusión lógica

Isaac sabía que era Lincoln y lo dejo pasar mientras que continuo hablando con sus hermanos, estos lo motivaron a seguir con sus sueño le contaban todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por estar allá, pedía saludos a la otra familia como estos a la de allá.

El chico se sentía con más con fianza por hablar con sus hermanos recordando lo que había dicho Lincoln que no podía vivir sin sus hermanas, el chico recordó lo que sentía por Leni y dispuesto a luchar por ella era capaz de haber lo que sea. Pero primero el partido de mañana se lo dedicaría a sus hermanos por ser gran apoyo para él.

-bien amigos, es hora de jugar un partido.

El tiempo paso la tarde se fuerte corriendo, como el partido del equipo de royal Woods, en donde ganaron 5 a 0.

-Santos cielos Isaac, te esforzaste de más.

-No fue nada, es solo por el equipo

-No fue un algo, te vi muy rojo, tras correr sin parar por 5 minutos, a una gran velocidad, parecía que no pudieras respirar.

-Estas exagerado Cox. Ganamos y es lo que importa. Johnson metió un hat-trick, di 5 asistencias, tienes tu arco en 0, lo que da entremeter que Henry sigue como una defensa inquebrantable.

El chico se subió al camino uno de los compañeros de Isaac Lance re corcor que Isaac había ingerido una pastilla antes del partido.

-Amigo las pastillas que tienes ahí, son para el dolor de cabeza. PPreguntaba Lance

-No es medicamento que me receto el doctor.

-Estas enfermo.

-Digamos que sí.

El chico solo miro con detenimiento, mientras el latino se colocó unos audífonos para poder dormir

_Mente de Isaac: me dejo de temblar el cuerpo, estas sirviendo, por ahora, no puedo usarla por mucho tiempo, solo lo use por hoya que me siento cansado mi coordinación no estaba bien, la coordinación aumento y mi situación de alerta fue necesario apara poder el al balo, espero que mi metabolismo la acepte, además es un neurotransmisor, solo hice que mi sistema nerviosos simpático mejoro. Si ganamos este y el siguiente partido podemos avanzar a la fase de condados, ya me vieron varios visores de equipos de categoría B en esta liga americana, poco a poco puedo avanzar._

El chico llego a la casa de su amigo a descansar mientras recibía el mensaje de su novia.

-Como estas, me gustaría salir contigo, solo ser tu y yo

El chico tomo su celular y realizado una llamada a su novia para poder hablar con ella.


	59. Capitulo 38 I

**Capítulo 38 (3x06)**

"**Te haremos Rockear"**

**2016 Viernes 15 de julio**

**Hermanos que quieran rockear**

Estaban la familia Navarrete Cristal leyendo una revista en su casa en Detroit Isaac se estaba en una llamada con ellos arreglando para su trabajo y tenía un traje de gala lo que ve cristal con curiosidad.

-Debería preguntar porque te llevas un traje al trabajo

Isaac antes ese que pueda contestar Nate llega gritando.

-Es hora de rockear hermana. Smooch dará un concierto en Royal Woods, es hora del rock tengo 2 boletos extras. Para verte

Los 2 se quedaron viendo con una cara sin importancia lo que dijo Nate.

-Lo siento primito pero mañana iré con Carlota a cenar.

-Pero, pero iras a trabajar y tu novia vive a 3 horas de aquí y ahora que me acuerdo ella esta aun de viaje.

-Lose Y así es, iré a trabajar cuando salga iré al restaurante de gala en el centro. La cita será en video llamada.

-Tal vez deberías ir Isaac y llevarte a Leni tú y ella se ven bien juntos saliendo.

El chico dio un suspiro.

-No sería correcto ir a un concierto con una amiga. Además acuérdense hace un año que fui al concierto de Maroon 5

Ambos: Si

Nate: Pero es aquí y es mañana, además es Smooch. No quiero ir solo.

Cristal: porque no invitas a una chica, nosé a Carol u otra chica de tu clase.

-Nel, Carol no quiere volverme a salir conmigo. No tengo amigos aparte de tu novio que es amigo de mi primo y su bola de amigos. Soy un antisocial como ustedes

Ambos lo seguían viendo con cara de antipático. Isaac abrió un cajón con un papel que se lo dio a Nate.

-Te mandare algo a tú correo. Úsalo con sabiduría.

En eso el chico recibe una notificación as su correo.

-Y esto es...

-Son los nombres de las amigas de Leni. Busca a quien más te gusta e invítala al concierto.

-Muchas gracias primo.

-Yo me iré.

_**Flashback**_

_**Noviembre del 2015**_

_Isaac estaba en la escuela con sus amigos, pagados en el casillero. Chaz mirando a las chicas y guiñándoles el ojo, Robert viendo la revista "dieciséis 1/2", Thomas resolviendo unos cálculos avanzados, Chris y cristal se miraban a los ojos, Bobby se peinaba mientras hablaba con Lori, Nate se golpeaba con el casillero por pasar su examen de cálculo._

_Isaac sacaba sus cosas de su casillero, el celular le vibro vio su notificación, guardo su celular y azota con fuerza dejando impresionado a todos, lo miraban esperando que los que diría._

_-¡Gane!_

_Todos se quedaron viendo al latino impresionados_

_Agarro a sus amigos y volviendo a gritar_

_-Gane 5 boletos para mis 5 amigos a ver Maroon 5 los 5 magnifico este viernes en Detroit. Quiero compartirlo con mis amigos de este pueblo que opinan. ¿Quién está conmigo?_

_-Lo siento pero Cristal y yo tenemos planes_

_\- A Chaz no le gusta ese grupo, además tengo planes que hacer el viernes._

_-Bueno... 2 menos, que tal tu Bobby._

_-Lo siento amigo a diferencia tuya tengo que ir al trabajo._

_-Mi primo del alma, qué opinas Nate una tarde de buen pop._

_-¿Pop? Que viva en zonas urbanas no significa que tenga que soportar su música_

_-¿Pe, pero? Tu Vas a la ciudad a ver peleas de hip-hop_

_-¡¿Y?!_

_Bueno pues tengo que conseguir a otras 2 personas_

**Presente**

Isaac estaba en la pizzería mientras que el Sr y el Sr McBride discutían de algo.

Harold: crees que Clyde esté listo para una pizza que no sea vegetariana Howard

Howard: si Harold además mi bebe está creciendo, me acuerdo como su fue ayer que lo dejamos ir a su pillamada, y mañana pueda ir a su primer concierto. Está creciendo

Harold: mi madre lo ha animado hacer otras cosas, yo creo que lo está mimando mucho

Howard: no querido, tu madre no tiene nada que ver, él está creciendo. A propósito ya te dijo tu madre cuando tu sobrina vendrá a vivir con nosotros.

-Creo que hasta el siguiente verano

La pareja se retiraba mientras que Isaac solo escuchaba mientras recibía un mensaje de su primo

-Gracias iré con Whitney al concierto

_**Noviembre 2015**_

_Isaac estaba paseando por el pasillo de la escuela veía a Leni despedirse de sus amigas Jackie y Mande, esta paseaba con los ojos cerrados y chocaba con todo lo que estaba con su alrededor. Isaac la vio y no dudo en ir a invitarla_

_-Que tal Leni,_

_-Isaac hace tiempo que no te veía, después del pleito de aquel día._

_-Sí, bueno no quiero hablar de eso._

_-Me gusta volverte a ver, sabes me quería disculpar por actuar algo inmadura el día de brujas. Sé que no te gustaron mis disfraces, pero no era correcto destrozado._

_-Jamás hice eso Leni, me gueto tu disfraz. Lo use con gusto, porque lo hiciste con tu cariño. _

_-Debieron ser malas voces, gente que andan en chismes en chisme._

_-Sí, eso debió ser, bueno te quería invitar a un concierto este viernes de Maroon 5, yo..._

_En eso Leni le tapa de la boca a Isaac y lo mete a un salón. Poniéndose un dedo en los labios indicando que guarde silencio._

_-Nunca me hables de un concierto. Luna puede estar escucharnos._

_-Aja, tu hermana amante del rock, que está en clase nos escuchara sobre un concierto de pop._

_-Da igual de que concierto sea, ella puede escuchar._

_-No te dije del primer concierto que tuve._

_-Tu primer conci…_

_Leni de nuevo tapo su boca_

_-Era de Justin Bieber y luna decidió acompañarnos lo cual fue una terrible idea. Arruino todo se suburbio al escenario golpeo a Justin y lo dejo inconsciente_

_-Bueno podrías ir sin que ella se den cuenta es este viernes. Solo tú, mi amigo gay, al negro que le da miedo hablar con las chicas, y yo._

_-Me parece bien nosotros seríamos cuatro._

_-Pero dijiste que seremos man run 5._

_Isaac se reía de lo que decía la chica._

**Sábado 16 de julio**

Isaac se alistaba para ir al trabajo y después de su cita mientras hablaba con Leni.

-¿Que harás este sábado? Preguntaba el latino mientras se apostaba para irse a trabajar

-Pues ya no creo hacer nada, hoy ayude a Lincoln a irse a su primer concierto sin que se diera cuenta luna. Con eso es más que suficiente

-Que bien su primer concierto. Me acuerdo cuando fuimos al concierto con ella.

-Yo, no solo recuerdo algo borroso. Decía confundía la rubia

_**2015**_

_Isaac estaba con Thomas, su mama y Robert, esperando a Leni para el concierto._

_-Así que amigo decidiste que vas hacer con el quinto boleto._

_-Lo podrías revender o dárselo a tu mama para que nos acompañé_

_-Que dulce y considerado eres Isaac. Veo que tienen amigos muy lindos Tommy_

_-¡Mama!_

_Robert e Isaac se reían por el comentario._

_Robert: Amigo debiste invitar a esa chica que conociste hace unos días._

_-Thomas: Si la latina, la prima de Bobby Santiago, nos platicaste que es demasiado hermosa, tendrías suerte si un chico feo como tú, saliera con ella._

_-No creo que pase_

_Cuando llego vanzilla Isaac se emocionó se hacerlo a la puerta para abrirla esperando que sea Leni. En eso se abrió bruscamente._

_-Que hay chicos hay que rockear esta tarde._

_En eso sale Leni algo avergonzada al ver a su hermana. Mientras le decía a Isaac "lo siento" a voz muda._

_Los 5 incluyendo la mama de Thomas fueron a Detroit una ciudad algo brusca donde la violencia y el desempleo es pan de cada día. A camino de la ciudad hablaba a Leni con chistes para hacerla reír, luna que estaba al lado le recordaba a Luan ya que Leni siempre se ríe de todo lo que ella dice Durante la espera al estar formado Leni se dirigió al baño en eso la gente estaba escudando los clásicos del grupo algo molestando a luna._

_-Bien chicos me imagino que es su primer concierto._

_Thomas/Chris: El mío sí. Levantaban las manos_

_-Y tu flaco. No me dejas, ya has ido a otro._

_-Así es hace unos meses fui con mi grupo de amigos para celebrar que nos íbamos a graduar. Por desgracia no salió como esperaba, aun así me divertí._

_-¿Seguro? Veamos si existe lo que se tiene que hacer en su primer concierto._

_-Hecha las preguntas_

_-¿Bailaste a reventar?_

_-Si_

_-¿Usaste la ropa correcta?_

_-Si_

_-¿Te quedaste agónico al cantar o pedir otra canción?_

_-Pufff obviamente_

_-¿Te lanzaste al escenario?_

_-Obviamente._

_-Te enamoraste o besaste alguien en tu primer concierto._

_-Yo... El chico se puso rojo de vergüenza al no poder contestar la pregunta._

_-Lo sabía es momento que sepan que es el amor chicos._

_-Los 3 se volteado a ver muy dudoso.._

_Robert: amigos no ve vean a mí. Búsquese a otras chicas. Es tu oportunidad Isaac para besar a Leni_

_En eso llega Leni_

_-Amiga, oye podrías conseguirle a mis amigos un chico musculoso para Robert y una morenaza para el negro de allá._

_Thomas: ¡oye! Eso es racista._

_Robert: un mamadito, así que rico_

_Leni: Claro como que será grandioso vengan chicos. Leni se llevó de la mano a ambos para cumplir con su misión._

**Presente**

**En la noche**

Isaac estaba en el restaurante mientras que hablaba en video chat recibía un mensaje de Nate

-Al final revendí los boletos a un guardia de seguridad para revenderlos con el fin de atrapar a chicos que quieran comprarlo. Prefiero ir con Whitney a otro lado. Además se quiso ir porque vi a luna Loud

El chico pensaba contestar pero en eso inicio la conversación con su novia.

-Hola bb, me gusto verte, ¿Qué tal México?

-Increíble estamos en Juárez de Oaxaca. La música regional es belleza me gustaría que estarías conmigo.

-Si yo también, de hecho mi primo me dijo que vendió boleto de Smooch

-así hubieras estado me habrías llevado.

-Claro yo te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Al concierto que quería ir una vez era de Maroon 5 hace un ano en Detroit

El chico se puso nervioso y sudoroso

-Así que mal de haber sabido te habría llevado.

-Si te daría un beso por ser tan tierno. Te quiero

El minimizado la pantalla donde el chico veía la foto que estaba la rubia y el, ambos estaban juntos

_**Flashback**_

_-Así que, ¿Qué tal detención sin nosotras? Preguntas la castaña, sin saber que hacer _

_-La verdad me aburrí sin ustedes. Las extraño_

_-Fuiste un valiente por arriesgarte por mi hermana. Muchos chicos se aprovechan de ella._

_-Ella es mi mejor amiga, me recibió de una gran manera. La apreció demasiado._

_La chica sonreía al escucharlo_

_-Oye una pregunta incomoda, ¿Haz besado a mi hermana? Y ¿Qué tal se siente besar a una chica?_

_-¿A cuál de todas?_

_-Hablamos de Leni. Como que a cu…_

_-No a ella no. a otras sí._

_-¿Como que a otras si?_

_Jajaja te daré un recordatorio_

_-Primero que Lilly cuando ella la saque al parque y al cargarla me beso como agradecimiento._

_-Después fue Luan, al estar en detención utilizo una broma y se cayó, pero en que la atrape cayo en frente de mis labios, y falta Lori, pero ¿Qué de esa te acuerdes?_

_**Más tarde**_

_Robert y luna están hablando mientras que Thomas esta tirado en el suelo cansado_

_-Así que te batearon en tu primer concierto._

_-Digamos que sí._

_Ambos: Jajaja tarde o temprano conocerás a una chica. A una morenaza, no rubia, pero si mi oscura._

_Thomas: ni a mí ni a Robert nos fue nada bien. De hecho cuando regresaremos luna pidió hablar con el_

_Leni llego de baño pero más alegre_

_-Que tal chicos pueden creerlo el tipo de allá está vendiendo pastelitos espaciales. Serán de la luna, ¡Oye Luna estos pastelillos, son espaciales, deben de ser tuyos, están muy buenos!_

_La chica salió corriendo donde estaban el gay y su hermana. Mientras que Thomas veía como Isaac se reía de Leni._

_-Amigo, hace días regresaste de visitar la gran ciudad conociste a una mexicana, y me comentaste que te pusiste rojo._

_-No exageres, además ella es igual de hermosa que Leni._

**Presente**

El chico terminaba su cena mientras que hablaba con su novia.

-Bien BB, es ahora de dar un paseo, te llevare donde está el concierto, para que veas como las luces del concierto no iluminan mi corazón, como tú lo haces.

El latino se retiró del restaurante decidió no tomar su carro y caminar por un rato mientras que en su celular estaba su novia quien sonreía al verlo.

**Continuara en la parte II**


	60. Capitulo 38 II

**Capítulo 38 (3X06) **

"**Te hare rockear II"**

Era una bella noche en royal Woods Isaac hablaba en video chat con Carlota mientras paseaba con la ciudad

-Debiste de probar ese filete.

-Si pero estoy a más de 3000km así que no creo que tengas la capacidad de volar hasta aquí y traérmelo.

Ambos: Jajaja

Isaac: Cuando regreses te llevaré a comer. Por ahora mira puedes ver los fuegos artificiales del concierto

-Donde tú quieras y puedas pagar, por lo que me importa es estar contigo.

-No la verdad, donde tú quieras, no importa pagar lo que sea, pero quiero estar a tu lado.

La chica se sonrojo y empezar a moverse mechón de pelo. Los 2 se quedaron viendo, mientras el celular del chico volvió a vibrar, pero no era un mensaje era una llamada. Era de Bobby el latino puso una mueca

-¿Quién es bb?

-Tu primo, según yo estaba trabajando en sí nuevo trabajo de guardia de seguridad. No tiene algo que hacer, por eso me llamo, ese chico se la pasa fon su novia y olvida a sus amigos.

-Y tu estas atreves. Decía Carlota

Dejando impactado al chico

-bb tú vives a 3 horas las pocas veces las pocas veces que te visito quiero que sean especiales. Para mi chica especial

La chica se sonrojaba volteando a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba, pero en eso su celular empieza a vibrar.

-Maldito Bobby está arruinando nuestra velada

-Deberías contestar. Dijo por algo me marco a mí, y ahora a ti.

La chica dio un gran suspiro y le contesto a su primo

-Que quieres Bobby y más vale que sea importante, estas arruinando la cita con mi novio.

-Hola, Carlota oye necesito hablar con Isaac sé que estas con él. Bueno hablando.

-Bobby te está oyendo.

Isaac: No se supone que esta trabajando hoy de guardia de un centro comercial, no de tu prima y tu amigo

-¿Oye podrías venir? Por mí.

-Para que, no me dijas que te metiste en el refrigerador y te atoraste otra vez

Carlota: Bobby debes de salir por tu cuenta

Bobby: no es eso, es que Lincoln, Clyde y luna tuvieron un problema en el concierto.

-Me estas pidiendo que deje a mi Novia por mi amigos su mejor amigo y por su hermana.

-Leni esta aquí, y si te sirve yo también.

Isaac dio un suspiro

-Bb voy tu primo a la cárcel podremos seguir hablando mientras conduzco

_**Flashback 2015**_

_Robert y luna estaban hablando entre ellos._

_-Así que dime, ¿Que se sintió salir de closet? claro si no te ofende mi pregunta._

_-No, al contrario me alegra que alguien pregunte. Veras me siento libre, antes me sentía reprimido, no podía expresarme como yo quería. El chico daba un gran suspiro_

_-Wow que es lo que te motivo a bueno salir del closet._

_-Mis seres amados. Este sonrió y volteo a ver a la chica_

_-¿Enserio? Que denso ellos te motivaron pero puedo saber como _

_-Claro. Veras mi papa y mi padrastro eran amigos, estaban en el ejército fueron a Irak y mi padre no volvió el hizo prometer a mi padrastro que cuidaría de mi madre y de mí. Mi padrastro se casó con mi madre, me educo al orden militar, yo convivía con chicos como cualquier otro, pero muy íntimos, en los campamentos los chicos abusaban de mí por ser muy frágil, tenía un amigo llamado Peter. Peter y yo éramos demasiado juntos a tal punto de porque perdimos en una actividad en pareja termino llorando, el mi consoló por la emoción le di mi primer beso, fui correspondido._

_-¿Pero qué fue de Peter?_

_Leni llego con trozos de brownie dáncelo al chico para que comiera_

_-Cuando teníamos 11 años como cualquier verano íbamos a campamentos militares para hijos de padres en ejército, prácticamente Peter y yo éramos novios, nos mandábamos mensajes cuando no nos veíamos, estábamos atentos el uno del otro, como protegernos de los demás. Un día cuando estábamos en el lago nadando unos chicos nos quitaron los trajes de baño, empezaron a jugar bruscamente a tal punto que me agarraron y me hicieron ver algo trágico. _

_En eso el chico se detuvo a empezar a llorar, sus ojo se pusieron de color rojo, apretando sus puños._

_-Ese, ese día estábamos acorralados, me tenía agarrado, Peter intento defenderme como siempre, pero los chicos amarraron de las pierdas con una soga y la amarraron a una piedra que este cayo al fondo del lago. Ese día di un grito tan fuerte que pude soltarme. Me sacrifique a bucear, tome una piedra filosa y pude sacarlo. No tenía pulso, tuve que aplicar RCP y cuando reacciono, nos dimos un beso de alegría. Lo cual nos quedó expuesto a todos los demás…_

_-Wow, una gran historia, pero aún me queda con la duda, ¿porque te ocultaste de tu orientación? y ¿cómo te abriste?_

_-Peter, fue azotado por su padre, y termino mudándose con su madre a Canadá, alejándose de mí, mientras que mi padrastro me daba una golpiza cada día, según él decía que a mi padre hubiera dado vergüenza verme con besando a un chico. Nos terminamos mudando a royal Woods. Mi padrastro me prometió que me dejaría de golpear si dejaba de ser gay, yo pensé ciudad nueva vida nueva. Y asi me oculte por 4 años._

_-Llevas aquí en royal Woods desde el 2011 ya han sido 4 años._

_-Cuatro años, sin saber de mi amigo, donde hace poco pude salir del closet, gracias a mi madre y mis amigos. Cuando llegue conocí a Thomas y Chris, me identifique con ellos, igual de fracasados, también estaba Chaz, éramos cuatro inadaptados. Thomas siempre saco nuestro mejor lado, pero todo hasta que llego aquel chico._

_El tipo apuntaba a Isaac que estaba tomando una soda_

**Presente**

Isaac condujo mientras hablaba con Carlota sobre Leni quien es su mejor amiga que él, la ha estado ayudando con su novio apoyándola. Llego al centro comercial veía como la gente salía del concierto para después ir a la cárcel.

-Wow tiene una plaza para concierto, una cárcel, área de comida, una tienda de cómics, hasta para reuniones como la comic-con, muchas cosas. Por eso leni ama este lugar

Al llegar vio a los 5 tras la reglas mientras el guardia le pregunto

-Buenas noches joven dijame a ¿Quién se va llevar de estos? Señalaba a los detenidos

-Pues estoy a cargo del latino mientras que su mama y hermana no están en el pueblo pero quiero saber porque los niños, la castaña termino aquí y la ¿Rubia?

Señaló a Leni mientras esta la saludaba

-Hola Isaac, te vez muy bien con ese traje. Ya me acorde estabas saliendo con carlota

-Leni ¿porque traes la ropa de tu papa?

-Es una historia divertida

-Mire joven hace unas horas atrapamos a estos 2 chicos compraron boletos falsos. Después su hermana castaña decidió usar la ropa de su madre su no fuera por mi asistente que lo detecto a ella la metí. Pero me conmovió su historia que les di su boletos para el concierto. Un chico me los dio mientras que aquel chico con se fuera con su amiguita.

-Sí, se quien puedo sermón interrumpía el latino. Los saco que más paso. Volvieron hacer escándalo en el concierto. Observaba a luna

-Me entero que se subieron al escenario, explotando el escenario, llegando al máximo con el concierto. Pero la multitud se enloqueció a tal punto que la chica de allá agarro la guitarra del vocalista de Smooch y defendió a su hermano de unos abusivos. Tuve que detenerla, por alterar el orden.

-Claro, no me sorprende y eso explicaría porque Lincoln esta disfrazado del vocalista, gran disfraz Lincoln. Además donde metió los demás que hicieron el escándalo en el concierto.

Guardia: No a ellos los mande a la cárcel, al final llame la policía para detener a más de 50 espectadores, por ellos me aguardaron tanto que tuve que meterlos aquí.

-Muchas gracias guardia, los chicos tuvieron su primer concierto. Bien Lincoln espero que te allás divertido

-Gracias por preguntar y en efecto si, así es todo gracias a Lunas, disfrute mi primer concierto.

-Ahora bien estos 2 que. Señalaba a Bobby y Leni

-Bien Santiago después de escapar Scoots le pedí que me trajera unas rosquillas glaseadas de chocolate. Y me trajo unas de vainillas. Por eso lo puse tras la reja

-Jajaja, Roberto haz fallado tu trabajo, me das vergüenza. Y sobre todo arruinaste, mi cita con mi novia

-No era mi intención, no fue mi culpa que las donas se acabaran

Guardia: si, si, si, es lo que todos dicen.

-Además Leni, ¿Dónde está tu novio?

-Adam, no contesta mis mensajes, no lo he visto desde hace días.

\- A lo que vine, viene por la rubia.

-Cuando arreste a estos 2, llama a sus padres, vino su hermana disfrazada de su madre. Tuvieron su oportunidad de hacer por primera vez una llamada, ahora que están en la rejas y ahora después vino su otra hermana, pero vestida de su padre, con un suéter verde y pelo castaño.

-Intente engañarlo, pero es muy listo.

Isaac dio un suspiro muy largo.

-Okey oficial, me llevare a los 5.

-Eso no se va poder. Solo te podrás llevar a uno, o podría dejar que te llevaras solo a los niños. El oficial empezó a olfatearlo.

-Bien chicos, yo quería a todos, pero solo me puedo llevar uno, veamos , esta mi mejor amiga, esta mi _Compadre, _mi amigo de comics, la chica que me ayudo a mi primer concierto en USA, o un chico negro que se desmaya al ver a Lori.

-Espera muchacho hueles a filete. Olfateaba al chico

-Si fui a cenar con mi novia de hecho sobro un pedazo.

**Flashback**

_Ese chico, junto con los otros me dieron cuenta que no tengo que ocultarme de ser yo mismo, que mí me amo a mi mismo es como puedo hacer que los demás me quieran._

_-Wow, una gran historia, me sorprende que me la dijeras, apropósito, te comiste mi pedazo de pastel que me dio Leni._

_En eso los 2 las volvieron a ver, mientras estaba con ella._

_-Luna, estos pastelitos son de la luna, son tuyos, verdad._

_Ambos: Esta drogada._

_Luna: Siempre es lo mismo con ella, es un desastre, Lori siempre la ha cuidado, no sé cómo lo hará en su futuro._

_Robert: si quieres saber cómo la chica más popular y más guapa, la más deseada puede sobrevivir seria gracias a él._

_Luna: Como no saber que es otro que desea aprovecharse de él._

_Robert: Luna, tú lo has visto, él ha sobrevivido a tu casa, cuando el tenia oportunidades besarla, Lori le ha cerrado la puerta, en el baile decidido salvarla, enfrentándose a unos brabucones para que no fuera manchada su reputación, y ahora velo esta cuidando a su mejor amiga que esta drogada, cualquiera se aprovecharía de ella._

_Luna: Tienes razón_

_Robert: El solo ha querido una cosa. Un beso de ella. Deberías de probarlo, así calmar tus dudas_

_Luna: Queeeee, no yo solo_

_-No es necesario mentir, se notaba por tu interés, que estas igual que yo mucho tiempo atrás, confundido_

_Luna: alguna recomendación, _

_-Sigue lo que te gusta._

_La chica dio un gran suspiro y camino donde estaba Isaac y Leni._

**Presente**

Isaac estaba dejando a todos a su casa después de que los saco de la cárcel.

-Bien tuve que dejar mi filete al guardia por ustedes. Primero voy a dejar al latino primero.

Al cabo de unos minutos después dejar de Bobby y Clyde, faltaba los Loud, Leni estaba hablando con el de preguntarle de su novia, de que tal la cita, de que ella se siente mal por haber interrumpido, que ella hizo mal por intentar engañar al guardia y perder su filete.

-Bobby, explícame porque Lori no fue por ustedes.

-Muy simple, sus papas no estaban, le dije que si quería recogerme del trabajo, pero me dijo que no

Leni/Luna/Lincoln: La rey del No

-Leni: Espero que no te allás molestado con tu cita con Carlota.

-No, Leni no te apures, la verdad estábamos terminando….

Todos dan un gran suspiro y Bobby se avienta con Isaac

-¡NO!, por favor, no termines con mi prima, quiero que seas parte de mi familia.

Agarrando a su amigo mientras conducía provocando casi un choque. En ese momento llegaron a la casa de Bobby, el latino menor dio un gran freno.

-Bobby tú te bajas aquí, para empezar no terminare con carlota, quería decir; terminamos nuestra cita por hoy. Bájate, tengo que dejar ahora el negro y después a los Loud.

**Flashback**

_En el concierto Leni estaba drogada por los pastelitos espaciales, Isaac puso su sudadera en Leni mientras estaba tirada en el suelo antes de entrar, Thomas y robot estaban deprimidos por su rechazo. Isaac volteo a ver a su otro amigo veía que luna se acerca hacia y se aventó a vérsalo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Presente**

Isaac dejo a Clyde y llego a la casa Loud, le pidió a luna que se quedara en el carro, que Leni se esperara afuera, y Lincoln pudiera irse.

-Luna sé que hoy fue un gran concierto para Lincoln la verdad que hiciste un buen trabajo como hermana mayor.

-Gracias el sí aprecio mi ayuda, como tú y tus amigos en aquel concierto.

-Jajajajaja no me lo recuerdes. Tal mal de ciento después del beso que me diste vomitaré.

-Te dije que no te lo tomaras tan mal. Pero tan si quiera se lo que no quiero. Así deberías estar Saber que quieres.

El chico solo veía como la roquera bajaba de su camioneta

-Apropósito, si un día le haces daño a mi hermana sentirás la ira de los Loud

Guiñada mientras señalaba a Leni que seguía sonriendo sin darse cuenta que hablaba con ella. El latino se bajó de su carro se acercó a su amiga

-Bien chica Loud después de salvar a su hermano de luna para su concierto, y terminar en la cárcel por usar la ropa de tu padre.

-Jajaja yo haría lo que sea por las personas que quiero, de haber sabido que arruinaría tu cita con Carlota no habría permitido esto. Si yo les hubiera quedado a cuidar a las niñas ella hubiera ido por los demás.

-No te preocupes Leni, una cita en video chat con Carlota fue divertido.

-Espero que no te sientas mal.

-No Leni eres mi amiga, y ella mismo me dijo que me preocupo por ustedes.

-Vaya que linda novia tienes.

-Sí, Jajaja lose, apropósito y ¿Qué tal tu novio?

-Adam, bueno he estado distante, hasta donde sé, el no ira al partido de mañana que tienen.

-Yo no sé de él, pero está bien, si necesita ayudas con tu novio te apoyare.

-Gracias igualmente

Ambos se sonreían, hasta que vieron que luna los veía y esta solo se metía a su casa.

-Espero que algún día escuchen como sus corazón van con el ritmo del compás. Pero si te atreves a herirla. Sé que no eres lo mejor que ella se merece, pero necesita aprender que no todos los chicos son lindos, sé que él no es el indicado para ti Leni, y el no sé qué tiene en la mente si tiene novio, debería castrarlo. Decía una luna que veía a esos chicos afuera. Dejo de ver a Leni para ver a su hermano quien platicaba como le fue en el concierto.

-Bien Leni, que te parece si nos hacemos una promesa.

-De acuerdo. De que promesas se tratara

-Sin importar si estamos juntos, o si salimos con otras personas, siempre seremos amigos. Siempre estaremos con el otro apoyándolos sin importar que, consolaremos al otro, lo sacaremos de la depresión, y así.

-Me parece bien, yo lo prometo

-Yo también

-Con el meñique

-Con el meñique

Ambos: Lo prometo. Se pusieron los meñiques juntos indicando una señal de promesa

_**Flashforward**_

_**Noviembre 2017**_

_-Listo, ya tengo los boletos para el musical invernal de este año. _

_Decía un Isaac de 17 años con una sudadera idéntica a su favorito color roja con líneas amarrilla, pero era de color turquesa con líneas blanca. El chico un puñado de boletos los estiro como cartas._

_-Bien chicos tomen cada uno a su pareja y vamos al concierto. Aquí tienes Luna, uno para ti y uno para Sam_

_-Gracias chico, vamos nena a divertirnos_

_-Aquí tienen Robert, solo a esperar a tu novio. _

_-Muchas gracias amigo, bien a esperar a mi churro, será nuestro primer concierto junto._

_-Bueno Leni tu amigo y mis amigo tienen novio y novia, aquí tienes güera _

_Leni: gracias, y gracias por usar mi sudadera, te mereces un beso_

_Ambos chicos se besan_

_-Pueden conseguir un cuarto para ustedes. Interrumpía Lincoln_

_-Déjalos Lincoln, gracias Isaac, por los boletos. Interrumpía una chica albina de nombre Liberty _

_-A hermano negro, faltas tú._

_-Thomas, gracias pero la sigo esperando. _

_-Tranquilo ella vendrá. Igual tu Robert el llegara pronto._

_-Lose amigo gra…._

_El moreno veía como su amigo se volvió a empezar con Leni a tal punto de tirarle sus gafas preferidas besándola con pasión_

_-Te amo Leni Loud…._


	61. Capitulo 39

**Capítulo 39 (3x07)**

"**Brillas"**

Una casa Loud, Loud, Loud

**Sábado 10 de Julio**

Estaban Leni e Isaac hablando en una noche muy hermosa; donde las estrellas en el cielo brillaban, las luces de la calle poco iluminaban, pero era lo suficiente para poder ver a una persona con claridad. El chico había sacado a ella, a Bobby, a Clyde y sus hermanos de la cárcel del centro comercial, por el incidente del concierto de Smooch.

-Creo que ya es tarde deberías ir a tu casa a dormir. Decía Isaac señalando la puerta a Leni que se metiera

-Si debería, pero me siento mal que tu cita fuera interrumpirá por nosotros.

-No te sientas mal Leni, veo que al primo de carlota, tus hermanos y aquel chico negro no les importo.

Luna estaba en la ventana viendo como ellos dos hablaban, pero eran interrumpidos porque Lincoln les contaba a sus hermanas que grandioso fue su primer concierto debido a luna, dejando impresionadas a todas las chicas.

Leni: Pero veo que te arreglaste tan bien para ella.

-Si quería verme presentable, ella se conectó usando un vestido de verano. Estábamos dando un paseo hasta que ocurrió la tragedia.

-Wow, enserio quiero, verla, espero que sea tan hermoso como ella.

-Hablas del vestido.

-Apropósito, nunca he sabido como es ella. Solo la vez que me mandaron de cómo te besabas con ella.

-Esa dichosa foto que te hizo molestar, por aquel secreto, viéndolo bien, me siento tan mal por ocultártelo.

-Está bien, supongo que te presionaría a que no cometieras ningún error con ella. Es lo que haría con Lincoln si tuviera una novia.

-Dejémoslo así, por ahora me atrevo a decir que Leni Loud, la chica más hermosa de toda royal Woods, tiene novio. Pobre de aquellos cuando regresen a clases se enteren de eso. Les romperás el corazón

Ambos: Jajajajaja.

Leni: Hay muchos chicos tiernos, pero no quería ninguna relación.

-Me sorprendió que te gustara Adam.

-Sí, bueno Jajaja.

_Mente de Leni: Recuerda que hiciste eso para encelar a Isaac, pero no funciono, como siempre fuiste muy tonta. _

_Mente de Isaac: Adam trama algo, y cuando me entere espero que no te quiera…_

Leni: Cállate cerebro.

-Leni, ¿Estás bien? Preguntaba el latino preocupado.

-Sí, solo que discutía con mi cerebro. Te quería una cosa, si podríamos caminar un rato.

En eso llegan los padres Loud en vanzilla.

-Hola chicos. Saludaba los padres de Leni.

-Hola mama. Hola papa.

-Buenas noches señor y señora Loud.

-Hola cariño, ¿Porque traes puesto mi ropa? Preguntaba el señor Lynn.

Ambos no sabían cómo contestar a los padres de la Loud.

-Y mira el chico de las pizzas trae un traje puesto. Decía Rita alegrada al ver a Isaac.

-Se llamaba Zack, querida. Interrumpía el señor Loud a su esposa.

-Te estado llamando mal durante casi un año. Decía Leni a su amigo.

Isaac solo dio un suspiro al ver a su amiga, la cara de inocencia que tenía Leni valía la pena cada error que hacía, ya que en el fondo es demasiado inteligente, a su manera.

-Yo pensaba que se llamaba Isaac

-Leni, soy Isaac.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Leni L. Loud.

El chico se tapaba la cara por las incoherencias de su amiga.

-Querida, es obvio el chico la iba invitar a salir a nuestra hija.

-Y a esa tarde, y no creo que sea correcto. Decía Rita

-Vamos querida, míralo se puso traje para invitarla a salir, se trata de esforzar.

-Viéndolo así, pues está bien, solo un rato, si quieren pueden pasear por esta zona, pero no tan retirados.

Ambos: Está bien.

-Muchas gracias, señor y señora Loud, cuidare de su hija.

-Gracias mama, gracias papa. Esperen voy a salir con alguien, no puedo verme así, con este suéter espantoso, necesito cambiarme. Salía corriendo Leni a su casa para cambiarse.

-Oíste lo que dijo, querida, dijo que mi suéter es horrible.

-Estas hablando con nuestra hija que le encanta la moda cariño. Deberías considerar que tiene buenos gustos. Y tu suéter no entra en eso.

-No debería hacer caso señor Loud, ese suéter se le ve bien.

-Ya vez querida, el sí sabe de gustos, le gusta mi suéter, y le gusta a nuestra hija.

Al escuchar esas palabras Isaac se sonrojo.

-Si amor, entonces explícame porque leni no puede gustarle tu antiguo suéter "lindo" y le gusta este chico. Entonces Leni tiene malos gustos.

Isaac de pasar a un rojo vergonzoso paso un rojo de ira contra la madre Loud.

-¿Que me habrá querido decir?

**En la casa Loud**

Leni salió corriendo para salir, después de alistarse para su cita, pero fue bloqueada por algunas de sus hermanas.

-¿A dónde vas Leni? Preguntaba Lori.

-Mis papas dejaron que Isaac y yo saliéramos a pasear.

-Isaac, literalmente es un tipo odioso, él se cree que te puede tener como un objeto. Además está saliendo con la prima de Bobby.

-Eso lo sé. Pero solo es mi mejor amigo, y soy su mejor amiga.

-No entiendo como esta rubia sin cerebro, puede atraer a chicos, en especial chicos peligrosos como él. Véanlo es claro que es un peligro por su forma agresiva. Decía Lynn.

-No puedo permitir que mi hermana mayor, salga con un sapo asqueroso. Decía Lola. Además ese maldito me las pagara por perder mi oportunidad con la entrevista del otro día.

-De seguro no lo hizo con maldad. Justificaba para defender a Isaac.

-En efecto, estudie a ese chico, y puede dar a conclusión, que su inteligencia apenas supera la media, por ende tiene un plan contigo, y viendo las acciones que ha cometido, para decirlo en aspecto social y su término de la belleza dijo que el planea algo contigo.

Vez Leni. Entonces por ende literalmente….

Leni no había puesto atención a sus hermanas salió de la casa y cerró la puerta sin escucharlas. Ella vestía su ropa normal ya saben, un vestido color Aqua, sus gafas de sol, zapatillas. Para dar un paseo casual con su amigo.

-Literalmente será un desastre, además tiene novio. Ese idiota puede llegar manipularla para que termine con él y ella salga con ese chico

Lynn/Lola: Tenemos que hacer algo.

Las chicas se dirigían a la salida y antes de abrir la puerta. Sus papas, entraron.

Rita: ¿Que esta pasado aquí? Ya es tarde. Deberían estar todas dormidas.

Antes de que las hermanas iban a decir algo, su padre hablo.

Lynn padre: Todas a su habitación a dormir.

Las chicas se fueron a dormir, preocupadas con pro su hermana quien salía con Isaac.

-Wow, Wow, por la santa trinidad de la justicia, por todos los cielos esas si son mujeres, no como Miss España. Que chulada.

-Espero que no te desveles, estaremos un rato.

-No te apures no tengo nada que hacer mañana. Tu tendrás partido, que emoción.

-Si así es, si ganamos calificamos a la zona estatal, bueno aquí lo llaman por condado, pero bueno, mi partido inicia a las 9.

_Mente de Isaac: Espero no tomar una pastilla, la otra vez se sintió bien, pero sé que no debo, aun así, mis compañeros pueden ganar, solo no tengo que consumirla muy seguido si no mi cuerpo…_

-Isaac que esperas, vamos a caminar. Decía leni alentando a su amigo.

Ambos se retiraban caminando por la calle. Hasta llegar un puesto de hot dogs, en donde por el olor a Leni empezó a rugirle las tripas.

-Veo que tienes hambre, vamos a comprar unos perros calientes.

-Pero ya gastaste mucho por tu cita a larga distancia con tu novia.

-No te apures se nota que tienes hambre, no es nada por una amiga.

En eso Leni ve a Isaac y sale corriendo hacia el que está siendo atendido por el cocinero.

Leni: Denos 2 hot dogs extra largos. Yo invito

Isaac: Que haces, no puedes gastar el poco dinero que tienes.

-No te apures, tengo un poco de dinero extra, de hecho todos mis hermanos tenemos dinero extra.

-Así, bueno pues. El chico miraba a su amiga que esta le sonreía.

Los chicos empezaron a comer, al principio Isaac mostro descontento Sin contar que al principio no accedió, pero al final solo con unas pocas palabras Leni invito a Isaac a comer, lo cual para la ideología de este esta mal.

-Lo quiero con extra salsa, por favor

**Una salchicha más tarde**

Caminaban por el parque, el chico se empezó a sentir sofocado por la corbata.

-Ufff, que calor. El chico se intentaba quitar la corbata.

-Permite, déjame ayudarte.

La chica apretó primero la corbata casi asfixiándolo porque no sabía poner correcta mente la corbata, en este caso quitarla. Para que después viendo el hueco del nudo.

-Que buena eres, gracias. Decía mientras daba con gran respiro.

-No hay de qué.

La chica miraba la corbata que tenía en sus manos que era de su amigo.

-20 dólares por esta corbata, es una linda corbata, algo que mi papa no tiene y sería un lindo regalo. Pero sobre todo para que se deshaga de las que tiene.

-Si ya escuche que tu padre tiene corbatas y lazos horribles. De acuerdo Leni, lo de la corbata se por qué, pero dime ¿Cómo conseguiste tanto dinero?

-A eso, hace unos días mis hermanos y yo encontramos una fortuna, donde nos repartimos entre nosotros 11, fueron en total más de 40 dólares.

-Así, debe ser una buena historia.

-Claro, déjame te cuento.

_Hace unos días estábamos peleando por dinero, hasta que nos hicieron limpiar el ático. Lincoln encontró una carta de la antigua propietaria de esta casa Sharon Demonet, una mujer que su familia término peleándose por el dinero. Ella dejo una fortuna que lo estuvimos buscando,_

-Me imagino como termina. Pero lo mejor de una historia no es el final, si no el camino.

_-Bueno, ya te imaginas el pleito que nos dimos, volteando toda la casa y papa nos manda a limpiar el ático. Hasta que encontramos la segunda nota, que estaba en nuestra casa, cada quien en su cuarto. Hasta que nos empezamos a pelear otra vez…_

-Creo que ya se, que día fue, no fue el día que los vi peleándose entre una habitación a otra. Pasaba por ahí, vi en su cocina a Lana lanzarse mientras un zapato floreado salía volando. De hecho es el traes.

_-Sí, fue donde lola dijo que el dinero podía estar en el comedor. El zapato lo encontré después._

-Hay vi una silla ser lanzada a la ventana. Y me asome por la ventana como se tenían peleando en el salón.

_-Te refieres como lana y lola se tenían él una ala otra. Lincoln y Lynn se ahorcaran, mientras que lisa estaba encima de la chimenea aventando las fotos._

-Si y tu escondida en el sofá.

Ambos: Jajajajaja

Isaac: aunque después me preocupe porque, escuche a luna diciendo en el cuarto de Lily.

_-Si hay fue lola versus Lori, Lynn y lana corriendo y estaban contra todos._

-Cuando subí afuera de tu casa vi que dejaron un desastre, pero Lily estaba bien, y solo escuche a tu hermana gritar que no encontraban nada.

Leni: Si así es, pero no sabía que había encontrado mi zapatilla, eso sí que es algo.

-Sí, muy bonita por cierto.

-Wow gracias.

-Antes de bajarme vi como tu… Mejor sígueme platicando.

_-Mi familia y yo nos unimos para buscar el tesoro, debido a la pisa tallada en el pañal de Lily, el tesoro estaba afuera de la casa en el patio trasero. Pero no me acuerdo que mas_

-Yo sí, estuve de metiche. Hiciste un acto tan impresiónate que dejaste a todos tus hermanos y a mí. Cuando encontraron el tesoro, abriste el cofre con tu clip de pelos. Pero en eso casi del segundo piso y me tuve que ir

-Ahí fue donde encontramos el dinero.

-Que bien vamos a sentarnos. Que linda historia.

-Oye Isaac, me gustaría ir a tú partido mañana.

-Pero dijiste que Adam, no ira.

-No quiero ver Adam, si no a ti,

-Claro, ahora ven. El chico se sonrojo al pensar que ahora sería el centro de atención de su amiga.

_-Decidido, no necesito esto. Si ella está, bueno creo que la dopamina de mi cuerpo será más que suficiente. Sucumbía un eco en la mente de Isaac._

Ambos estaban sentados disfrutando una soda, observaban como estaba el cielo lleno de estrellas, el parque como las luces iluminaban el lugar, como las luciérnagas abundaban por esa zona, como la fuente fluida. El chico la volteo a ver

-Que, espera no me dijas que tengo algo en la cara, O no será una araña. La chica se empezó a sacudir su cabello.

El chico solo sonreía y con la cabeza diciendo no, tomo las manos de la chica.

-Leni no tienes nada, más que una linda sonrisa, y una bella actitud con los demás.

-Gracias y tu estas eres muy lindo.

-Solo lo dices porque hoy me puse traje, pero el calor me hizo quitar la corbata y el abrigo.

-La verdad fue una forma de pasar un sábado.

-Te refieres a estar encerrada en la cárcel de tu lugar favorito.

-Sí y además pude salir contigo.

Ambos voltearon lados sonrojados sin que el otro s e diera cuenta.

-Gracias, enserio gracias. Agradecía el chico que no sabía cómo continuar la platica

-No hay de que, me gusta dar cumplidos a la gente.

-No es por eso, si no por todo. Desde que te conocí me alegro llegar aquí, tu forma de ser, tu linda sonrisa, esa intención de ayudar a los demás, ese carisma por la moda, tu ropa, incluso me diste una sudadera, igual a la favorita a la mía, que me lamento no traérmela cuando regrese, y al regresar, me recibiste con los brazos abiertos, que me cuidaste al enfermarme, que me apoyaste en mis partidos, que te preocuparas porque estaba ilusionado al salir contigo. Enserio Leni Loud, eres una gran bendición

El chico cerro los ojo mirando hacia arriba sintiendo el aire de la brisa del verano. Por otro lado Leni veía el cielo como una estrella fugaz prendió el sentimiento de su corazón.

-Tú aunque no lo creas eres la única persona que no me ve como los demás

-¿A qué te refieres? Si lo que te dije todos agradecen de ti.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que, jamás me han tratado como una tonta, sé que no hay cosas que no entiendo, o se me dificultas, pero tú sabes que así somos todos, todos somos bueno en algo pero destacamos en algo más, tu puedes saber de ciencia y eres un poquito deportista, pero eres pésimo en la moda y en mentir, además te gusta aprovecharte de tus amigos. Aun así lograr quererlos. Tú te diste cuenta que aún no ser muy inteligente puedo destacar en otras cosas.

-Sí, así es. Solo mira este cielo está lleno de estrellas, brillando, viendo como las bolas de gas explotaron. Hace cientos de años y ahora las podemos ver a millones de años luz podemos observarlas. Iluminado nuestro cielo, pero aquí tengo una estrella que ilumina el vacío de mi espacio.

Leni: hablas del gas que producen las estrellas a explotar o del gas que soltamos por los hotdogs, debería aplicarte un horno danés.

El latino solo observo con perturbación.

Leni: Era broma. Pero que romántico, y no es cierto no hay un vacío, al contrario hay un fuego muy dentro de ti. Que muere por prender y cuando se encienda esa llama iluminara el cielo. Ese día esperare a recibir la luz que emitas y puedas calentarme.

Ambos sonreían lo que decía el uno del otro

Ambos: Creo que estar mucho tiempo con Lori y Bobby te hicieron muy cursi.

Ambos: Jajajajaja.

Dieron un gran suspiro y sin decirse nada solo terminaban de ver las estrellas guardando este recuerdo de aquella noche, seria inolvidable.

-Así que, una promesa, que no debemos de romper, estar al lado del otro cuando uno sufra, sin importar que, estaremos ahí

-Así es.

La chica bostezaba y se ponía en el hombro del chico a terminar de contemplar las estrellas.

Continuara…


	62. Capitulo Escial - Dia del niño

**Especial Día de niños**

En alguna parte de México, había 5 chicos jugando entre ellos, actuaban como hermanos todos juntos unidos, pero había una diferencia en realidad eran primos, pero la unión entre ellos, los hacia romper ese término para formar una hermandad. El más grande era un chico de 12 años veía como veía primos y sus 2 hermanos como jugaban.

-Bueno ya chicos, ya es tarde mi abuela debe de estarnos esperando.

En eso alguien le había arrogado un pedazo de lodo, cayéndole en su cara cubriéndolo de un lodo húmedo.

-No seas aburrido Aarón, apenas son las 6 dela tarde, quedémonos hasta que mi abuela venga por nosotros.

-Aarón tiene razón Isaac. Ya es tarde además vamos a tener que bañarnos porque estamos sucios.

-Habla por ti Zaira, no pienso bañarme con agua fría, además primero se tendría que bañarse los puercos de allá. El chico de 8 años señalaba a su primo y hermano más pequeños, quienes aún estaban en el lodo.

-No pienso salir de aquí, me gustaría vivir a partir de ahora en el lodo. Contestaba un Israel de 7 años quien le lanzo una bola a su primo quien estaba en el lodo aun lado de él.

-Si viviéramos en el lodo podremos comer pasteles de lodo, y bañarnos en lodo. Sonreía el niño de 6 años.

-Como Shrek. Contestaba Isaac.

Los mayores, la chica de 12 y su hermano quien ya iba cumplir en unos meses 13, observaron al moreno con una cara de regaño

-Israel, vente para acá, cuando mi abuela llegue nos van a regañar.

-Tú también cesar, vas a perjudicar la ropa

Ambos: No.

Los chicos aventaron lodo, a los mayores, pero Isaac alcanzo evitarlo, solo dándole a Zaire y Aarón, el chico los vio y empezó a reír, pero su hermano le aventó provocando que se resbalara y rodara hasta con los menores.

-Eso te pasa por reírte.

-Jajaja, eso sí que fue un lodazo, a propósito esto se parece a una ida al baño después de comer taco de a peso. Este lodo está bien verde. Tomen.

El chico lanzo lodos a los cuatro, provocando la furia de ellos haciendo que se aventaran contra él, pero Zaira y Aarón intentaron detenerlo, aun así los infantes empezaron a reír por jugar en un lugar asqueroso, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando empezó a dar una pequeña brisa de lluvia que los hizo disfrutar un rato más el juego. Al rato los chicos estaban secando mientras que su abuela los veía algo molesta.

-Abuela, me voy a preparar un chocolate. Decía Isaac que se acercaba a la lumbre, el chico tenía la mano de la olla.

-¡No espera ISAAC!

El chic agarro pero unas gotas de leche caliente alcanzaron a tocarlo, lo cual provoco una reacción por quemadura. El chico empezó a llorar por el ardor que sentía.

-Buaaaa. El niño empezar a llorar por el dolor.

-Haber, siéntate solo necesitas algo de agua fría. La señora tomo un trapo húmedo frotándolo

-Haber, niño, tenías que ser imprudente como siempre. Hay hijo me preocupas que un día puedas hacer algo que te perjudique, como el de perder algo importante hasta una cortada profunda

-No te apures abuela, estas manos jamás tendrán una cortada tan gruesa, cuidare mi cuerpo como un templo

2018

Isaac envía una foto suya con sus primo en el día del niño del 2008, dio un gran suspiro y empezó a guardar sus cosas de su habitación.

-Hace 10 años de esta foto, cuando todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero ahora, que dirías si me vieras lo que hice, desde que me atravesaron con la mano, sospeche que las cosas empeoraría, pero por un momento pensé que las cosas mejorarían. Pero bueno es lo que hay. Ese joven estaba afuera entre unos cactus dándoles una escasa cantidad de agua.

-Hola veo que riegas tus plantas antes de irte. Saludaba una chica de pelo blanco.

-Que tal Liberty, veo que no estas con Daniela, es una lástima, deberías estar celebrando el día del niño con ella.

-Tenemos la misma edad, ya no somos niñas, tenemos 13 años, ya estamos grandes para celebrar ese día. Apropósito, no puedo ignorar las fotos que tienes en tu billetera.

-Heeee, husmeaste mi cartera, eres una atrevida.

-Tranquilo, solo se ven una foto tuyas. Digamos que no tienes tanto dinero para robártela, esas fotos solo tienen un valor personal.

-Sí, así es. Tengo unas diversas fotos, estoy yo con mi grupo de secundaria. Con mis amigos cuando éramos los 5 Magníficos, otra donde estamos la "juventud de hierro", varias de mi familia. Mira esta es del día de niño de hace 10 años y hace 7. La de hace 10 años era cuando mi hermano mayor tenía 13 tu edad, y esta es donde yo tenía 11

-Wow, tenías 11, casi la misma edad cuando llegue aquí.

**Miércoles 30 de abril 2008**

Los 5 chicos estaban reunidos después de un día de escuela, se reunieron en la casa de su abuela, en donde estaban la mayor parte de su familia, sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos, estaban reunidos para celebrar a los niños, en su día.

-Felicidades niños, disfruten sus pasteles como su día. Cada uno de los adultos tomaba fotos a sus hijos.

-Ya estamos grandes para eso, Zaira y yo no queremos celebrar la fiesta para niño

-Sí, ¿Espera que?

Isaac: tarde o temprano creceremos, mejor a disfrutar nuestro tiempo como infantes. Aunque no estaría mal ser mayor, quisiera tener unos 16 para ser mayor, tener mi carro, ser perseguido por las chicas.

Decía Isaac que se imaginaba alto de 1.80, una musculatura robusta, un pelo largo con una barba dura y refinada, pelo en pecho, con unos abdominales tan gruesos quien eran capaz de reventar las camisas. En si imaginación aquel chic se imaginaba como un semental indomable, babeaba de solo imaginarse a sí mismo. Los demás se preocuparon por la imaginación tan grande del chico.

-Bien chicos dejan queso. Decía el padre de los Navarrete

Todos: Queso. Sonreían

**Abril 2011**

-bien salieron los 5 muy bien, esta foto ira con sus primos que viven en Detroit.

-Genial, verán como a mis 16 años aun celebro con mis hermanos y primos el día de niños. Contestaba Aarón algo molesto.

-Pues por mi bien, no me importan, yo no los conozco así que da igual tus primos. Una Zaira de 15 se comía una goma de mascar mientras hablaba

-Zaira al contrario debemos verlo, son parte de la familia, de la familia. Decía un cesar de 9 años que se sujetaba las cintas

Isaac: Pero aunque mandes las fotos a mi Tío Tobías y su hijos no los vemos ni me acuerdo de ellos.

-Si yo solo recuerdo a uno de ellos con una cara de odio hacia nosotros, un despistado y una chica. Decía Israel de 10 años.

-Veo que la ausencia de ellos hace 6 años los hace olvidar.

-Na la verdad, ellos no me importan espero no volveremos a verlos.

-Bueno cuando se los mande a su tío llegaran en unos días a Detroit.

-Berna, me dijiste que tu hermano y su familia se mudaron al pueblo cercano.

-Deberás ahora viven en Royal Woods

**Junio 2011**

Royal Woods

En el parque las familias se diviertan disfrutan el día de los niños en estados Unidos, una pareja de Mexicanos disfrutaban la mañana con sus 3 hijos.

-Bien Tobías, mira a tus hijos, se divierten con los chicos de su edad. Decía la esposa de Tobías.

-Si nuestros pequeños están creciendo muy rápido. En especial uno… Miraba con detenimiento a su hijo mayor

-Eva, Eva. Mira este globo con cara de conejo. Se acercaba una chica de 11 años sonriendo a su hermano mayor.

-Se ve bonito, tú podrías ser un conejito, mi pequeña niña, ve con tus amigos.

-No gracias, quiero estar con mi hermano, dentro de un año te iras a la universidad.

-Sí, pero falta muchos, mientras podremos estar tu yo y… donde esta Nate? Preguntaba con interés para saber del hermano del hijo del medio su hermano.

-Esta allá, mira.

En eso se veía Nate platicando con un chico latino donde disfrutaban de un hot dog con papas y sodas.

-Hola chico, veo que eres nuevo. Saludaba cordialmente Nate de 12 años a un latino moreno con camisa verde.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Roberto Santiago, pero puedes llamarme Bobby.

_-_Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Nataniel, pero me llaman Nate, mucho gusto, me alegra ver a otro chico que habla el mismo idioma que yo._((Please to meet you.__I'm Nathaniel, but they call me Nate. I'm glad to see another boy who speaks the same language as me))._

-De igual forma ((Similarly)).

-Ven, vamos por un perro caliente y unas papas.

-Claro que tal con salsa picante.

-O Bobby, este puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

-Jajaja tú lo has dicho. Dime que tal es el pueblo.

-Veras aquí es muy tranquilo, bueno solo hay un pequeño detalle, o mejor dicho una casa.

-Así, todas las casas son ruidosas.

-No solo una…

El chico apunto donde estaban 5 hermanas pelando entre si empezaron a darse con todo, mordidas, golpes, patadas, mientras un chico albino solo se limitó a verlas, pero la discusión fue a tal punto que las hermanas la llegaron a pelear contra él.

-Soy ellas, es la familia Loud, 5 chicas mayores, un chico de color blanco, una de pelo negro, y la mama está embarazada.

-Wow, seguros que no son mexicanos, estos también tienen 7 hijos y luego 8, es que no puedo creerlo, espero no acercarme a ellas.

-No te apures, la chica de nuestra edad es ella.

Apuntaba a una niña de vestido azul celeste de pelo rubio, con lentes, una cantidad diminuta de espinillas con frenos.

-Ellas, es una payasa, con aires de grandeza, además es muy fea.

El latino vio cómo su nuevo amigo estaba impresionada sobre ella.

Mientras tanto, esa familia había interrumpido el pleito de las niñas y el pequeño Lincoln Loud de 6 años.

-Chicos nos vamos, apúrense su madre está cansada y tenemos que ir al doctor a su primer ultrasonido, para saber que será. Decía el padre Loud animando a sus hijos para dejar de pelar. El señor estaba cargando a una bebe de pelo negro que no sonreía.

-Espero que sea un niño. Decía el chico de pelo blanco.

La familia se retiraba mientras que la segunda hermana mayor choca con un árbol, se frotaban la cabeza y sentía que desde atrás observaba a un chico gordo que la observaba mientras tenía una plata embarrando su camisa. Ella lo vio y dio una gran sonrisa, haciendo que su paleta terminara cayéndose.

-Se ve muy lindo y tiene. Como un osito de peluche.

-Si el si es como un osito. Decía la hermana mayor observando a uno de los chicos latinos.

La segunda hermana se subió a la camioneta familiar, mientras que Lori veía con detenimiento a Bobby, mientras que Leni solo se queda pensando al imaginar que era lo que se le venía a la mente su hermana de un año, más grande.

**2013 segunda semana de Junio**

En el parque de royal Woods aquel chico gordo estaba leyendo un comic de Ace Savvy mientras veía un chico moreno hablando con un pelirrojo caminando con un chico cayado con una gorra militar que podría ser de su padre, estaban platicando entre ellos, se acercaban al gordito para platicar. Mientras que los demás chicos de su edad estaban platicando

Verónica: Esa chicas Loud están locas, en especial esa tal Leni.

Carol: Si, yo no puedo soportal a esa Lori, y eso que siempre intento superarla, pero no logro nada, tengo que llegar a ser mejor que ella.

Los Loud se estaban divirtiendo jugando la búsqueda de huevos de pascua, Lori y Leni estaban juntas, mientras que luna estaba practicando con una guitara y luan haciendo chistes. Lynn Leni jugaban soccer. La menor más grande estaba leyendo un poema de noches oscuras Los padres cuidaban de 3 hermosas niñas formando parte de la familia Loud.

**Hace casi 2 meses**

_-Bien, ya tengo 13 años. Créeme que este será nuestro último día del niño, ya estamos en secundaria. Decía un Isaac mientras veía a su mejor amigo sentado leyendo un libro_

_-Sí, pero mira el lado bueno ya estamos entrando a las grandes ligas. Además es una pena ya no ser un niño, perdemos toda la atención. Contestaba Yasser un chico moreno de estatura promedio algo con poco pelo._

_-Lo que importa mi amigo es que seremos tú y yo contra el mundo._

_-No olvides Antonio, y todos aquellos nuevos amigos que haremos._

_-Sí, hasta a ahora no conocemos a nadie interesante, pero nunca se sabe, a lo mejor conocemos al amor de la vida._

_-Ya vas a empezar, siempre, dices eso, tenemos 12, bueno tu acabas de cumplir los 13, pero te recomiendo, que te esperes, ya vez lo que paso con Karen y Erik._

_-No me lo recuerdes…._

**2015**

Isaac estaba en su casa mientras armaba un cubo de rubik, recibía una llamada.

-Isaac, oye ven a mi casa tenemos la tardeada de la escuela.

-Entiende Antonio, no quiero ir, ya tenemos 15, estamos viejos para celebrar el día, del niño, además Erik y Karen estarán presumiendo su gran noticia, que esperar de una pareja de 15 años con ese gran asunto. Sin mencionar a Idaly siendo manipulado por Velia ya que Nicole está muerta pues Idaly necesitaba una mejor amiga.

-Amigo crees que estas llevando todo al extremo, necesitas relajarte, debe ser el smog de la ciudad, haz pensando que hacer en vacaciones de verano.

-Ni siquiera sé que hacer antes de acabar la secundaria, Yasser está muerto, Nicole se suicidó, esa pareja son unos idiotas, Velia manipula a la chica de mis sueños, el único cuerdo eres tú.

-Y tú tienes una obsesión por objetos punzo cortantes, o los pleitos innecesario, sin contar que a veces sueles ser bastante pretensioso, eres irritante, eso te llevare a tu desastre.

-Créeme no me pondré a pelear contra alguien y ser cortado, eso sería mi fin, además espero cambiar, dentro de un año estaré en la preparatoria contigo, reconquistare a Idaly, ya verás la vida cambiara para bien…

**2016**

**Abril**

Era un sábado como cualquier otro, Isaac estaba jugando a su videojuego cuando le llega una imagen, siendo un meme sobre el día del niño. Decía "Feliz día del niño. Todo hombre lleva un niño dentro".

-Enserio Aarón, ya estamos grande para enviar memes sobre espermas.

En eso recibe otro mensaje de su hermano menor

-Hoy en México celebramos el día del niño, donde estas (USA) es el segundo domingo de junio, pero sabias que en España se celebra 9 meses después del día de san Valentín… ¿A qué se deberá? La imagen tenía un chico pelirrojo animado, con una cara de pensativo, el mismo que en otro meme caya y quiere comprar algo con su dinero.

-Mis hermanos no se cansan de hacer nuestras tonterías, pero bueno así son.

El chico al salir de su casa estaba afuera donde estaba un montón de cactus que les daba el sol.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Llegaba a preguntar una chica de pelo amarrillo.

-Hola Daniela, estoy regando mis pequeños cactus, no les tengo que dar mucha agua, estas plantas son del desierto, estas tienen agua por dentro y en caso de vagar por el desierto puedes tomar de estas, pero es peligroso.

-Eres muy extraño Isaac, además, mira te llego una carta.

-Estas agarrando mi correspondencia, eso sí que es perturbador, Daniela.

-Solo estoy investigando a mi vecino.

-Si mi pequeña detective, pero aun así no debes de hacerlo.

Isaac entro a la su casa al ver la correspondencia veía una carta de su padre pero era más de 10 años.

Para: Tobías Navarrete

De: Bernabé Navarrete

1/Mayo/2008

El chico dejo de ver el destinatario y abrió la carta

-Es de parte de mi papa, así que no importa que lo vea, eso debió de llegarle hace tiempo.

El chico observo que era una foto de el con su familia, al revés decía. "Eh aquí mis 3 bendiciones y mis sobrinos, me gustaría que estén los tuyos, pero bueno. Espero que te acuerdes de ellos, y algún día veas como han crecidos".

-Papa, como siempre tan sentimental, aun así a mi tío le hubiera encantado esta foto, me la quedare. No es por ser grosero, pero a mi tío jamás le llego, además yo me pregunto ¿Aquí la correspondencia es muy lenta? Por Savino tardo 8 años esta carta. Bueno se podría decir que es un regalo para el día del niño, aunque ya tengo 15.

El chico caminaba hasta el centro comercial, observando que la compra de primavera estaba llegando a su alto debido por la pascua, el chico vio a su amiga Leni, que tenía una canasta.

-Hola, de casualidad buscas huevos de conejo.

Leni volteo a verlo, y estaba confundida ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar con él, debido a que estaba molesta por ocultar algo, pero a la vez se alegraba al ver a su amigo que siempre esta con ella.

-Hola, que haces aquí.

-Bueno quería pasar, a recordar este día, pero me tome con mi amiga.

-A tu amiga que no le ocultaste algo.

-Yo no sabía que te llego un mensaje besando con mi novia, pero olvídalo por favor.

-No me tienes confianza y te lo paso por esta vez. Pero que quieres celebrar.

-Hoy en mi país se celebra el día del niño, créeme que me gusta recordarlo.

-O sea, a que se debe eso.

-Hay una fraase qiue dice "En verdad os digo que si no os convertís y os hacéis como niños, no entraréis en el reino de los cielos." Me recuerdas a ti, tu actuas infantil, pero no por ser inmadura si no por tu inocencia.

Leni se quedó mirando y sonrió lo que decía el chico.

**Domingo 12 de Junio**

Isaac estaba terminando de bañar los escusado de la universidad comunitaria de royal de Woods, debido al castigo que la escuela primaria lo castigaron ya que la explosión del volcán de lava por el hermano de Chaz (Papa Rueda) hizo que saliera corriendo la señorita Johnson y atropello al entrenador Pacowski.

-Sigo pensando, que no era correcto decirle a los niños que la señorita Johnson se lastimo con un toro mecánico.

_Mente de Isaac: Aunque se acostó con mi primo, según como Nate me dijo, Evaristo fue una bestia, para romperle la pierna. Claro estaban borracho…_

-Si bueno termina este retrete y te podrás ir. Habrá una fiesta en el parque de la ciudad, o para celebrar a los niños. Decía el hermano del entrenador Pacowski

-Claro mi primo es un puerco, pero en eso mentir a los niños. ¡Alguien quiere pensar en los niños! Gritaba con exageración y broma.

**En el parque**

Nate veía a Bobby hablando con Lori. Que estaba cuidando a sus 6 hermanos menores. El chico saludo cordialmente a la pareja.

-Mi amigo, hoy es un día importante, hace años que nos conocemos y mira cuanto tiempo hemos cambiado. Tú con Lori, y yo soltero, acabando el verano volveremos a la escuela y nuestro último año antes de la universidad.

-Si lo sé es genial, estaré con mi nena en la universidad.

Chaz estaba con su hermano ambos comiendo un planeta de helado mientras que sus amigos se acercaban

-No pudo creerlo, fue un mal castigo para Isaac quedar más tiempo limpiando la universidad. Decía Thomas algo preocupado

-Él siempre nos mete en problemas, no arrastra con ellos a sus problemas, hace un año que lo conocemos y mira donde nos ha metido. Pleitos en los bailes, en gimnasia, en Halloween, mientras nevaba, nos encerraron en los botes.

-Si pero a él le fue peor. Además el solo quería ayudar al hermano de Chaz. No es así amigo. Decía cordialmente Chris.

-El hermano de Chaz no quería ayuda, pero como hermano mayor que es Chaz decidió que su amigo Isaac ayudaría, él tiene la culpa por ser tan irresponsable. Mejor vamos por unos hotdogs amigos

En eso Chaz observa a Leni paseaba con su novio Adam mientras este observaba como si quería que viera a alguien o esperara que alguien lo observara.

El hermano de Leni estaba con sus amigos observando a la señorita Di Martino, Cristal con Chris llegaban a ver a los chicos.

-Veo que están espiando a una mujer.

Los 5 chicos se espantador y se salieron del trance que teo agradecer a mis maighos de la universidad,nían.

-Si siguen en un trampolín y festejando el día del niño, bueno sí que son hombres. Jajaja

Isaac había llegado al parque observaba que estaban todos. Sus primos, sus amigos, compañeros, Lincoln y su pandilla. El sacó la foto que tenía donde estaban su familia y se alegró.

-Saben me encantarían que ustedes 4 estarían aquí, no solo eso sino Yasser y Toño, amigos que estuvieron en mi infancia que ahora estoy creciendo y espero seguir viendo las futuras generaciones recordado que ser niño es la etapa más linda de todas.

En eso llega Lily pidiendo que la cargara.

-Tu mi pequeña amiga tienes un futuro sonriente.

La chica sonreía se quitaba el chupete y beso el cachete del chico sonriéndole y alegrando de su presencia.

-Que tierna amiguita, pero quisiera los besos de alguien más.

Isaac veía a Leni con Adam, pero este no le prestaba atención, cuando Leni beso la mejilla de Adam se tomó una selfie, pero no miro a Leni miro a sus lados como si este esperara alguien más.

**Nota del autor**

**Desde hace tiempo he querido poner un capítulo sobre el pasado de Isaac, esto no es de hecho ya lo tengo, pero se estrenar cuando sea el momento. Decidí escribir este capítulo como una forma de ver el pasado, en un día especial para los niños, desde 2 festividades pero con el mismo significado, abarque algo de pasado de los personajes, para ver en donde estaban en aquellos días. Solo se ve un futuro al 2018 porque así como los protagonistas tuvieron esas festividades les tocara a otros,**

**Hoy él es ultimo día de abril por ende termina mi reto de publicar un capitulo todos los días.**

**Para mí ha sido un orgullo proponerme esto, sé que no es fácil y no se debe de hacer, pero tenía tanto contenido que publicar. Aunque eso significo acabar con 3 meses de trabajo en un solo mes. Los capítulos que "mejor" están escritos son los que ya tenía una estructura. Algunos los escribí para colocar y hacer espacio u otros decidí partirlos a la mitad y ser dos partes**

**Quiero agradecer a mis amigos de la universidad, así como los lectores que me han estado leyendo mi obra, este fanfic, de una de mis caricaturas favoritas de la actualidad. Se que no soy un buen escritor, pero me justa escribir esta historia, mi primer historia, y es algo que estoy construyendo día a día, sé que rumbo tomara este fan, pero lo mejor no es el final, es el camino.**

**A partir de mañana subiré un capitulo los viernes, y el 10 de Mayo se dará inicio al fanfic "Aleteo de una mariposa". A diferencia de este el contenido de un capitulo será más largo pero la historia algo más breves.**

**Sin más que decir gracias. **


	63. Capitulo 40

**Capitulo 40 (3x08)**

"**Extreme ****Limit****"**

**Era domingo en la mañana**

_Leni se había levantado muy temprano como alrededor de las 8AM se había alistado como cualquier día, una ducha de agua caliente de más de 40 minutos con toallitas húmedas. Un cepillado de cabello de 34 a 0. Con un plancha para hacer sus rizadas. Todo ese tiempo durante alistado._

_-Hoy iré al ver el partido de Isaac, quiero verlo. Después de lo de ayer, mejor dicho de lo de hoy en la madrugada…_

_Leni había agarrado su celular y había recibido un mensaje._

_Hola bebe hace tiempo que no te veo te espero en el parque a medio día._

_Leni se quedó pensando:_

_-Espera un minuto. Adam no me hablado en los últimos días, bastantes días la verdad y ahora quiere verme. _

_Se quedaba pensando la chica cuando de la nada se dio lo que es conocido como que se le prendió el foco._

_-Debió haber planeado una fiesta de sorpresa para mí, es raro ya que llevo tiempo que cumpleaños. Bueno no importa pero es raro, mientras que no sea como cuando mis hermanas realizaron una fiesta de sorpresa y resultó ser una araña en mi cabello._

_Leni se había puesto como una nebuloso brillaba y se empezó a emocionar aún más creyendo la sorpresa de su novio._

_-Al ser una ocasión muy especial, debo hacer algo especial, para mi chico especial. Un momento le prepara un pie, espera Luan me enseño como preparar un pie, debería perdí su ayuda, no mejor lo hare yo mismo le hare la receta de los Loud amor. _

_Leni bajaba de las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina._

_-Luan me enseño y ya estoy lista para hacerle un pie a mi novia, así que manos a la obra. Pero es curioso ya que no soy actriz, ¿o se dice aceitera? Como sea…_

**Mientras tanto**

Isaac se había levantado algo cansado por llegar tarde, la noche anterior pero tenía partido a las 9, el chico se levantó para alistar e irse a jugar, viendo a su anfitriones dormidos siendo un domingo ellos estaban dormidos. Tuvo que terminar de alistarse en menos de 10 minutos para alcanzar, siendo menos de una hora como otras chicas rubias.

El chico salió corriendo para alcanzar a la hora adecuada teniendo media hora antes de llegar a la cancha para ser titular.

Isaac llego a tiempo, y vio a Adam presente en el equipo lo que hizo dudar de lo que había dicho Leni ayer.

Isaac saludo a Johnson y al arquero Cox, como otros 2 compañeros lance y Henry, los cuales se prepararon para iniciar el partido definitivo, ya que en área local estaba a punto de terminar. La siguiente fase para los que avanzaran era competir la zona de condado.

_**Mientras**_

_Leni empezó a realizar el pie para su novio, la familia Loud despertó pero no le dieron la importancia de la chica, quien estaba concentrada en realizar el regalo para su novio, algunas hermanas le preguntaban porque sonría, claro era común que ella se veía feliz, pero hoy respondía de alegría e impacto a la familia de curiosidad._

_-Hoy Adam quiere verme en el parque, creo que para una fiesta o para un picnic, quiero hacerle algo para mi novio. Para demostrarle que lo quiero de verdad._

_-Deberías prepararle un pastel. Decía la señora Loud._

_-O un pie. Respondía el padre._

_Lori: De cualquier forma te recomiendo de un buen sabor. Podría de ser cereza._

_-Si lo hare de ciruela._

_-Leni, yo bueno como quieras. Esta le torcía los ojos._

_Leni continúo haciendo los preparativos para su novio._

**Después**

Durante el partido los chicos batallaban al intentar por meter un gol. La primera mitad del partido los chicos tenían la posición del balón, Isaac le daba las filtraciones para Lance o Johnson pero ninguno podía marcar gol. Cuando llegaba el contragolpe Isaac eran fintados con rapidez pero Henry llegaba bloquear, aunque uno que otro balón llegaban con el arquero. Pero Cox cumplía con su trabajó el de mantener el arco en 0.

No llevaba más de 1/2 hora del partido cuando el árbitro señaló un descansó para hidratación.

En eso llego Asma pero con intenciones burlonas

-Vaya, vaya así que 0 a 0. No sé cómo han podido sobrevivir sin mí.

Isaac se estaba mojando con una botella pero apretando la botella la aventó y se acercó contra él.

-Mira idiota, ese número 10 que usabas ya le pertenece a Johnson el si es un líder. Y él no haz llevado hasta la victoria aunque implica llegar al límite.

-Si tan así, que necesitan ganar si quieren avanzar. Tal vez sin mí no lleguen más. Pero si juego les daría la victoria.

Isaac se enojó, pero no más cuando el otro equipo escucho esas palabras.

Rival 1: Así que tú crees que puedes contra nosotros. Porque no entras

-No quiero humillarlos, además no valen la pena.

Rival 2: Maldito idiota ahora veras.

Rival 1: Déjalo primero tenemos que acabar con estos para luego humillar al siguiente idiota.

-Lo lamento chicos pero no permitiré eso. Decía Isaac con una cara motivadora

-Así es mi amigo, los derrotaremos. Animaba eso moreno Johnson

Terminaba la hidratación continuo los últimos 15 minutos donde cada equipo intento hacer su esfuerzo pero si no era por una barrera impenetrable eran las malas definiciones para meter el hinchado gol antes de acabar el primero tiempo el equipo rival había vencido pero desde atrás persiguió a la ofensiva del rival con la agresividad de este alcanzo a tirarlo cerca s del área de penal provocando un tiro libre. Cuando se cobró, la barrera salto apenas Cox alcanzo rosar el balón chocando en el poste, pero el balón seguía en movimiento provocando que el jugador más cercano solo toco el balón y un pequeño empujón marcaba el primer gol. Durante el descanso los chicos llegaron a la fatiga.

-Es hora de que entre, entrenador voy a jugar.

-Disculpa señorita si quieres jugar será en caso de haber tiempo extra ya que no tenemos tantos cambios pero no eres el indicado para usar uno de los 3 cambios.

Adam se retuvo y cono dijo nada, pero los del equipo vieron una oportunidad de acabar con esta farsa, los chicos se pusieron en pie para iniciar el segundo tiempo.

_**Mientras**_

_Leni había acabado de hacer su pastel, mientras este estaba listo, se terminaba de alistar para verse hermosa, lo que para muchos es la chica más bonita de su clase, ella no se consideraba bonita para su novio Adam, consideraba que el merecía ver su mejor cara, su vestido, su mejor peinado, sus mejores zapatos, bueno todo lo máximo de ella._

_El paste estaba listo, solo faltaba adornarlo para que se viera lindo, era de ciruela relleno de ciruelas color morados, de un activo que su padre habían traído._

_-Bien hija, ya no nos dijiste que paso anoche._

_-No fue nada papa. Decía Leni mientras sonreía_

_-Sí, bueno eso explica porque llegaste hasta las 2 de la mañana_

_En eso Leni se queda callada y voltea a su papa_

_-Bueno…._

_-Me di cuenta por como escuchaban las sillas de las escaleras _

_Del otro lado de la ciudad Thomas se había levantado viendo a su madre quien se había levantado_

_-Buenos días hijos, ve que te levantaste algo temprano hoy._

_-Si mama, escuche en la mañana irse Isaac a su partido_

_-Es curioso yo lo oí llegar muy tarde._

**15 minutos después**

Durante esos 45 minutos, los chicos jugaban con todo su esfuerzo y sudor para romper la barrera defensiva de los rivales, al ir perdiendo tenían que arriesgarse al dar lo máximo. Durante el descanso Isaac tomo una pastilla sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Dio inicio el segundo tiempo Isaac se sintió mejor a tal punto era que Isaac tomaba jugabas arriesgadas para darle el balón a Johnson, lo que permitió en uno de tanto intentos legar hasta el área chica de la portería, era el moreno contra el arquero, lo cual la determinación y la seguridad del número 10 de Royal Woods permitió marcar el primer gol. Lo cual daba el descanteo en el marcador igualándolos.

-¡Bien Johnson! El primero. Vamos por más.

El equipo rival no se quedó con los brazos cruzados a lo cual hizo realizar la defensiva.

-Henry, tú y yo debemos proteger el centro del área.

Henry asintió la cabeza bloqueando los pases de los rivales, a lo que dio una filtración para que lance saliera corriendo por la banda. Así estuvo otros 20 minutos.

El balón iba de equipo a equipo, sin detenerse, lo que llevo al extremo de cada uno de los chicos, el que daba más esfuerzo era Isaac ya que en cierto momento empezó a batallar para respirar.

Lance: Isaac, ya llegaste al extremo, se realizaron los 3 cambios. Lo mejor es esperar al tiempo extra para que entre Adam….

-¡No! No voy a permitir que el entre el en mi lugar. Vamos a llevar al equipo hacia la victoria, no permitiere que ese idiota me sustituya. El me quito algo que quería, no dejare que me quite mi lugar

Lance solo quedo mirando a su compañero, mientras Johnson salió corriendo a defender.

-Tú debes recibir el balo. Decía Henry algo sorprendido.

El equipo rival tenía el balón y lo lanzaron desde afuera del área, se aventó con determinación Cox por el balón. El moreno se acercó al área del arquero para recibir el pase, lo que permitió salir corriendo para llegar a un tercio de área dándole el pase a Lance que llegó afuera de la zona de meta del rival, pero recibió una barrida fuerte dejándola en el suelo lastimándole el tobillo.

Cox/Henry/Johnson/Isaac: Lance!

_**Mientras**_

_Leni salía de su casa, faltaba una hora para verse con su novio en el parque, esta iba a tomar el autobús para llegar más rápido, pero en eso ve a un chico caminando._

_-Hola Chris, buenos días._

_-Que tal Leni Loud. Buenos días. El chico olía el pastel que tenía en las manos._

_-mmmm, huele riquísimo, ese pastel debe estar delicioso._

_-Si así es para mi novio Adam, es de ciruela._

_-Que rico, ¿Dónde lo vas a ver?_

_-Iré al parque a esperarlo, hasta medio día lo veré me hará una fiesta sorpresa. Creo que es porque hace tiempo no nos vemos._

_-Genial amiga, voy a pasar por el parque_

_-Tú, ¿iras a ver a cristal?_

_\- No acuérdate que ella y su familia están en Detroit,_

_-Si es cierto. Y como como te va con él._

_-De maravilla, en serio ya vamos varios meses siendo meses, y bueno todo gracias a ti._

_-No hay de que_

_-Enserio, si no hubiera sido por ti. En esta fecha etaria solo con mis amigos, y cristal no habría sido tu amiga._

_Ambos seguían caminando hasta al pasar por la casa de Robert. El había llegado de campamento con su padrastro._

_-Amigo, Hola, ¡tú!_

_-Que tal mis amigos. El chico salió de la camioneta para abrazar a ambos,_

_-Me da gusto verlos, ¿Qué tal su verano?_

_-Muy bien voy a ir a ver a mi novio_

_-Que bien, al fin Isaac y tú son pareja. Quien diría que el chico más feo dejaría a su novia, que no entiendo porque están juntos, si puede estar con la mas hermosa de Royal Woods_

_Chris: Robert se refiere Adam._

_El chico se quedó callado mientras veía a Leni quien tenía el paste en tus manos._

_-Entonces ese pastel es para Adam, bueno para gustos los colores, ignora lo que dije amiga._

_Leni observaba que el chico tenía una bufanda cubriendo su cuello._

_-Oye bufanda en esta época del año, no combina, bueno tienes ropa militar y se te ve bien, pero te recomiendo que te lo quites._

_Leni se acercó a Chris intentando quitar su bufando, observando que tenía un chupetón_

_-Oye eso es…._

_-No es nada. Se sonrojaba el gay_

_-¿Quién te lo hizo?_

_-Shuuuuu. Iré con ustedes a contar la historia._

**En ese momento**

El chico Lance parecía que no podía continuar. Adam viendo eso le daba una risa de placer ya que sabía que al ir empatado y quedar 10 minutos el entrenador podía hacer el cambio ahora, ahora para ser 11 vs. 11. Lance se levanto cojeando, se acercó Isaac y los demás para sacarlo del campo.

-Suéltenme, aun voy a seguir juagando. Necesitamos ganar para avanzar a la segunda fase, si empatamos necesitaremos combinación de resultados. Depende de nosotros.

-Corrección depende del equipo, y tú ya llegaste al límite. Decía Isaac regañando a su compañero.

-Y tú que te estar excediendo, se puede ver que necesitas respirar, estas fermentando al correr, puedes perder oxígeno al cerebro, correr a esa velocidad de lado a lado.

-Suficiente amigos, alguien tiene que comprar el tiro libre. Decía Henry calmando a los chicos.

-Yo lo hago, soy el capital, y depende de mí para avanzar. Él se acercó a los otros jugadores del equipo y les hablo.

-Chicos quiero que nadie se ponga en el centro, voy a tirar directo, quiero que estén atentos al contra golpe.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a Johnson, el chico tomo el balo, el árbitro marco la línea del límite de la barrara, el número 10 se perfilo y salir corriendo con fuerza dio un tiro que dio una finta dando una inclinación al balo, para el arquero fue imposible alcanzarlo, el balón se metió del lado izquierdo de la portería.

¡GOOOOOOOL!

**Al mismo tiempo**

_Chris había terminado de contar la historia como en el campamento con su padrastro se recontó con Peter su antiguo amigo de la vida, de los campamentos militares, hijo de uno de los compañeros de su padre y su padrastro. Su primer amor. Ambos se rencontraron después de tanto tiempo aunque solo fue de una ocasión._

_-Que mal que no todo saliera tan bien._

_-Na no importa, al menos pude volver a verlo después de tantos años._

_-Bien amigo lo que importa es que ya estás aquí. Podremos ir a ver a jugar a Isaac, aún debe de estar jugando._

_-Robert: me parece bien, tú que dices Leni. Vamos a verlo._

_-Me encantaría pero iré a ver a mi novio._

_Robert: pero tu novio está en el equipo de soccer._

_Chris: veo que te has perdido de mucho, el no ha jugado, la titularidad se lo gano Isaac._

_Ambos chicos vieron como Leni se detuvo con su pastel quedando pensando si fue correcto elegir a Adam en lugar de Isaac. Al llegar por las canchas de futbol los chicos se despidieron de Leni quien se dirigía al parque a esperar a su chico. Mientras ambos amigos observaron cómo su amigo el moreno llego a observar el gol que habían metido._

Todos fatigaron por la fuerza y la técnica del chico que logro marcar y remontar el marcador. Dando un gran salto a los chicos por alegría sabiendo que ahora están por delante del marcador.

Quedaban 5 minutos, y el equipo de royal Woods vencía 2-1. Pero el equipo rival se lanzó con todo, no permitiendo que salieran más que reventar el balón fuera de su área.

-Cox: Amigos, necesito que salgan de ahí, no podemos permitir que nos empatan.

Lance estaba adelantado ya que por su tobillo no podía moverse con mucha facilidad. Los demás 9 jugaban a la defensiva, pero en una jugada fabricada llegaron a romper la defensa, mediante un centro peligroso Cox se alcanzó a lanzar con esfuerzo. Este estaba en el aire, con una de sus manos vio que en la banda, esta Isaac decidió hacer un esfuerzo lanzar el balón para que este llegara, con control el chico pudo recibirlo, correr por la banda hasta lanzar al centro. Lance veía como su compañero llego hasta al borde de la cancha corrió hasta afuera de la cancha dando un gran salto, para meter el balón.

-No solo Johnson debe marcar gol, el ya lleva 2 en este partido, ahora es mi turno.

-¡Goooool! Cayó el tercero, ahora las cosas están 3 a 1.

El árbitro no decidió dar un tiempo de compensación dando el final del partido. Indicando que el equipo de royal Woods llegaba a la segunda fase, dejando la área local a entrar a la fase de los condados.

Todo el equipo: ¡se logró! Todo el equipo celebraba la victoria, tomando a lance y Johnson los que dieron su límite para marcar los goles, mientras que Isaac se tiraba en el suelo pidiendo respirar. Se acercaban los 2 chicos que hace rato agredían el latino.

Rival 1: Felicidades chico. Ganaron de mejor forma.

Rival 2: Si, bueno nos superamos, felicidades.

Isaac: Gracias, ustedes también lo hicieron de gran forma.

Rival 1: Oye te diré algo, ese tal Adam intento sobornarnos ayer para lesionarlos y que él pudiera entrar, por eso mi compañero barrio con fuerza al tuyo.

Isaac: ¡¿Qué?!

Rival 2: Para que cuides tu espalda de el.

Ambos chicos levantaron a le latino este agradeció por su aceptación a la derrota, ambos se acercaron a los que metieron el gol para intercambiar camisas.

Isaac se irritaba mientras veía como Adam se retiraba mientras veía una llamada telefónica.

En eso se aceran sus amigos de siempre.

Thomas: Bien amigo es hora de irnos.

Chris: Bien jugado. Que te parece si vamos al parque por un helado, si que hace calor.

Robert: acabo de llegar y veo que te has hecho un gran atleta.

Isaac: No dijas tonterías vámonos.

**Medio día en el parque**

Leni había llegado al parque a esperar Adam, esta se centró al lado de un árbol, lo vio con detenimiento y se acordó aquel día cuando van al campamento, Lori escribió en un pino las iniciales de Bobby y de ella en un árbol con un corazón rodeado con una flecha atravesando la mitad de estos.

-Tal vez Adam le guste que marque nuestras iniciales.

Leni tomo su brocho de cabello, con la parte final, en peso a cortar la corteza de árbol, para primero formar el corazón, entre ese corazón de igual forma dibujo una flecha de cupido que solo perforo los bordes del corazón.

-Debería ir primero mi nombre o el de Adam. Bueno algún día seré la señora de Am así que él debe ser primero y después Yo.

Leni marco una A con un + para luego poner una L.

-Perfecto, solo espero que Ada no tarde, quiero que se coma el pastel.

Leni volteo a todas partes esperando Adam, lo cual así era vio el rostro de Adam sonriendo.

**En las chanchas de soccer**

Isaac se había levantado con sus amigos para ir a celebrar el partido.

-Jugaste por sobre exceso, no debes hacerlo. Recalcaba Johnson preocupado por su compañero.

-Sí, tu no a costumbres jugar todo un partido completo. Y te sobre excediste al no reservar tu respiración. Contestaba Cox aconsejando a su compañero.

De repente en eso momento Isaac se empezó a sentir mareado, agotado no podía respirar, la ausencia de aire fue tan grave que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Para su suerte su amigo lo alcanzaron a toma.

¡Isaac!

¡¿Qué te pasa?!

¡Isaac, Estas bien!

El chico solo escuchaba las palabras de sus amigos resonando como un eco mientras que desde lejos veía a Adam caminando con alguien.

-¡Respira! Amigo respira

-Re… re…. Re…

-No lo dijas solo hazlo, respira. Tendremos que llevarlo al hospital este chico no reacciona. Vamos

-Vaca. Contestaba mientras se desmayaba por completo

_**En otro lado del parque**_

_Ese domingo más de la mitad del día Lincoln estaba en el parque leyendo sus cómics mientras esperaba a su hermana._

_-Un domingo como cualquier otro leyendo cómics en el parque mientras que llegar Lynn._

_En eso llega Lynn con su uniforme De fútbol americano tapado con el casco tapando su cara Lincoln se paró agradeció a su hermana mientras esta le lanzaba lodo a la cara._

_-Aaa lo mejor de cada partido es arrogarte lodo en tu cara. Jajaja_

_-Espero que tarde o temprano termino esto. Propósito ¿Qué tal el juego?_

_-Ganamos, con la gran actuación de estamos imparable._

_-Bien debo ir a casa, ya es tarde._

Lincoln se dirigió a su casa fingiendo que había jugado fútbol, llego estando cansado y agotado, mientras sonreía al ver a sus hermanas.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal el partido?

-Ganamos. Decía con una sonrisa falsa.

-Qué bueno estamos orgullosos de ti.

La señora Loud se retiraba a su habitación. Mientras que Lincoln se acostaba en el sofá dispuesto a ver televisión.

-Lincoln límpiate antes de estar en la sala de holgazán.

El albino suspiraba mientras se paraba a dirigirse a su habitación. Todas las hermanas estaban ahí menos una que estaría con su novio la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Lincoln imagino que podía ser Leni así que al voltear ver su cabello rubio solo se delimito a preguntarle.

-Hola Leni ¿Cómo te fue con Adam?


	64. Capitulo 41

**Capítulo 41 (3x09)**

"**Ahora que"**

_Uno a veces cree que ha encontrado el amor piensa que la persona con la que estás es la indicada, el correcto. Creen que esa persona lo amara como nadie más, sin ella no son nadie. Haciéndola dependiente de aquel sujeto que se aprovecha del sentimiento que tiene hacia ella. Algo que se cataloga como un amor ciego, donde no nos damos cuenta que estamos en una relación toxica que podemos ser usados como marionetas de esa persona que con su mirada, sus palabras son engaños y el más grande es diciéndote que te ama. Pero es parte de su plan en la que solo te manipula para usarte y tratarte como un juguete. Alguien que te usa cuantas veces quiera, como si fueras de su propiedad una persona que no le intereso tus sentimientos. Si tienes alguien así lo que debes es alejarte porque es una persona toxica para tu vida._

¿Leni? Que te...

-Búaaaa.

La rubia salió corriendo golpeando a su hermano tirando de las escaleras. La chica corrió hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con un gran azote.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Preguntaba el albino mientras se levantaba de la caída.

-Puede ser que algo malo le allá pasado, o hizo algo tan vergonzoso que termino arruinando algo. Como siempre. Decía Lori sin interés mientras agarraba su celular y testeando.

-No lo se parece más grave. Ella cuando le sucede algo malo viene y nos platica con una sonrisa, se pone algo triste pero nunca llora y grita. Pero ahora estaba llorando y tenía la cara tapada. Respondía luan.

-Es la primera vez desde hace tiempo la veo llegar llorando. Desde que Lori golpeo a ese chico llamado Glass. Hablaba Luna.

-Su nombre era Glenn. Afirmaba Lincoln corrigiendo a su hermana

-Serán asuntos de ella. La verdad a mí me da igual. Siempre se han aprovechado de ella muchas veces. A lo mejor le hicieron eso, ya se dará cuenta que no tiene que ser tan amable con todo el mundo. Decía Lynn.

Lana: Miren hay pedazos de… la chica empezaba a comer lo que Leni había tirado en el suelo.

Lola: Lana donde están tus modales. Suelta eso.

Lana: Oblígame.

Las gemelas se pusieron a pelear hasta la sala.

Lisa llega a explicar su teoría.

-Puede que allá un gran factor. Interrumpía Lisa. Si recuerden el día de hoy a las 900 horas empezó a preparar un postre para deleitar a su _sponsae_ (novio en latín) haciendo un _gâteau_ (pastel en francés) de _plommon_ (ciruela en latín) donde se pretendía reunir para socializa con su pareja.

Todos solo se quedaron viendo a Lisa. Hasta que Lincoln se le prendió el foco. Y con un gran tronido de dedos hablaba a sus hermanas.

-Ya entendí.

Todas: ¿Enserio?

-Si a lo mejor le paso algo con Adam, tenemos que ir a preguntarle, hablar con ellas.

Las hermanas estaban murmurando entre ellas ya que no le gustaba la idea.

-Vamos chicas es nuestra hermana.

-Estará bien. Decía Lori mientras bajaba su mano indicando que no daba importancia.

-Lori es nuestra hermana. Leni es la más gentil de todos nosotros. Ella está siempre cuando más necesitamos alguien quien nos apoye, alguien que nos da un abrazo con todo el calor de una madre, alguien que quiere demostrarse que la belleza física no importa. Vamos chicas no pueden dejarla sola.

Todas: ¡Sí!

Lynn: Si está llorando por un chico eso es muy tonto. Ya una vez ese latino prepotente, cuál era su nombre era como Zack o Isaac, de cualquier modo le ha hecho daño y ahora otro chico la lastima. Sí que es patética

Lori: Si Leni se busca problemas con chicos. Ella se lo merece.

Luan/luna: Isaac no.

Luna: El será idiota. No sabe tocar ningún instrumento, tiene voz como de un globo desinflándose.

Luan: No muy gracioso. Ni carismático, ni creativo en hacer chiste, ni de reír. Su humor será algo más agresivo a mi parecer.

-Pero él no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Respondía lana quien también defendía al latino.

-A lo mejor ese tal Adam vio que Leni no era lo mejor para ella. Dijo será bonita pero no es solo la cara, ella tiene una nuez en la cabeza.

-Chicas están hablando mal de nuestra hermana. Todas usted deberían sentirse avergonzadas.

-Yo no he dicho nada. Decía Lucy que se encontraba atrás de Lincoln espantando a todos. Suspiro.

-Lucy siempre me olvido de Lucy, y de remata me espantas.

-La historia de mi vida, pero muy bien. Irte de este mundo mediante un grito seria como soltar tu alma y cejarla dibujada en este frio y oscura soledad.

-Bueno chicas, hablando enserio iré con Leni a su cuarto. El chico empezó a subir las escaleras hasta que la mano de su hermana mayor la detuvo.

-Disculpa, vas a entras a mi habitación con tu hermana débil e indefensa pequeño degenerado.

-Entonces me van a acompañar. Contestaba Lincoln hacia su hermana mayor.

Todas: ¡No! Contestaban indiferentes las hermanas.

Lori: Pero no dejaré que entres a habitación, así como si nada.

-intentó ayudar a Leni.

-Te dejaré entrar a mi habitación, si me haces un favor.

Lincoln: Esto no va ser nada bueno para mi.

**Mientras**

En el hospital de royal Woods Isaac se había despertado y se levantado después de su caída tras acaba el partido.

-Enserio chicos no fue nada. Decía Isaac sentado en la cama sin importancia de lo que paso.

-Amigo te desmayaste. Lo mejor que pudimos hacer era traerte al hospital. Contestaba Thomas.

-Pudo ser un golpe de calor. Respondía Robert.

Isaac: Eso no puede ser, si yo muy ardiente para que el calor me haga algo. Decía sonriendo moviendo las pestañas en señal de burla.

Todos solo se quedaron viendo entre ellos por el mal chiste.

Thomas: menos no ha perdido el sentido del humor.

Robert: No puede perder algo que nunca tuvo.

-Si bueno, me sobre excedí un poquito. Decía Isaac frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¡Un poquito! Vi como respiraba a mitad del juego parecía que ibas a desmayarte. Gritaba molesto Johnson.

-Además no es normal esa forma de correr sin respirar no parar, eso es una fermentación humana pero es arriesgado. Decía lance.

-Solo mi cuerpo deja de producir oxígeno. Contestaba mientras se paraba.

-Agradezco esto chicos, estoy bien, enserio.

En eso llega el doctor.

Por favor estamos aquí 8 personas más el paciente serían tan amables de retirarse mientras hablo con el niño.

-No soy un niño tengo 16. Debo ser tratado como una persona de esa edad.

Doctor: Te daré una paleta cuando terminemos.

-¿Tiene de naranja? Preguntaba el chuico al ver las paletas del doctor para sus pacientes

-Bueno, chicos déjenme solo con su amigo.

Todos se cerraban cerrando la puerta para que el doctor pudiera hablar con el paciente.

-Dijame doctor, espero que no sea nada grave.

-Te hare unos pequeños estudios para saber que te ocurre, debido a que por lo que me dijeron jugaste por sobre esfuerzo, debes considerar no exceder al jugar, hidratarte, para evitar un golpe de calor. Por ahora te recomiendo que tomaras suero, pero te hare un unos estudios.

_**Mientras**_

_Lincoln toca la puerta suavemente de la habitación de Lori y Leni._

_-Lori por favor, no estor de humor para que vengas aquí. Déjame solo, por favor._

_-Leni por favor, soy Lincoln, déjame entrar, quiero saber te paso._

_Este abrió la puerta con suavidad y vio a su hermana acostada, esta se dio cuenta que Lincoln había entrado a la habitación._

_Leni: ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIEEEEEEEE!_

_Esta avienta una almohada haciendo que Lincoln cierra la puerta._

_Lincoln: Tranquila, estoy solo yo… las chicas no quisieron venir, ellas me dejaron solo, Lori me obligo a que tengo que limpiar la ropa por una semana, solo para que me deja entrar su habitación. Solo quiero saber qué te pasa, me dolió verte así, salir corriendo en el momento de abrir la puerta tapada la cara llorando._

_Leni Se levantó de su cama, este camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto, se quedó un rato en silencio en frente de la puerta, dando un gran suspiro y abre la puerta._

_-Pa-pa-pasa, decía triste y tenía marcas de haber llorado, los ojos lagrimosos e hinchados_

_La chica se sentó, en su cama agarro un pañuelo limpiándose su cara. El chico se acerca y observando cómo estaba su cuarto veía una de sus blusas tirada en el suelo, mientras estaba usando una camisa de tirantes blanca, que generalmente usa para dormir, en caso de Que su pajilla no estaba lista. Como en esta ocasión el chico agarro el vestido de la rubia, pensando que esta la había tirado._

_Leni: Por favor no lo recojas, no quiero verlo, solo me recuerda mi tonto error._

_Lincoln: ¡¿De qué hablas?!_

_Leni: Es-es que, me duele, no sé porque todos los chicos son así._

_Lincoln: Dime lo que paso si puedes_

_Leni: Está bien. Esto ocurrió hoy en la mañana…._

**Horas después**

-Que haz liberado mucha adrenalina, y eso es peligroso debido al daño a tu cuerpo, más el ritmo cardiaco que te puede provocar un paro cardiaco haciendo que tu corazón se te detenga.

-Wow, al parecer estas bien.

-Ya se doctor, solo fue el partido.

-Sin embargo, hay una pequeña cosa que note. Un exceso de adrenalina en tu sistema nervioso, en el momento en el que te pide correr en la caminadora vi que tu cuerpo acelero el ritmo cardiaco, al momento de ver tus pupilas, se dilataron. Eso y contando que solo haz comido uh hotdog desde hace 12 horas. Puedo decir que tu cuerpo agarro reservas de tu cuerpo y tras el ritmo del partido provoco un impulso de adrenalina, demasiado a lo que debes de producir, y soportar.

-Wow doctor, no sé qué decir.

-Te recomiendo que por hoy te hidrates, además si estás haciendo ejercicio deberás tener una buena alimentación, no es nada sano hacer ejercicio sin tener los nutrientes de tu cuerpo. Pero por hoy descansa.

-Gracias doctor. ¿Ya me puedo retirar?

-No, necesitas que uno de tus padres o tutor a cargo de ti, te recoja.

El chico estaba en la cama del hospital terminando de alistarse para irse a la casa de Thomas, esperando que su amigo o incluso su madre la alcaldesa fuera por él. Pero en eso alguien entra a la puerta.

Enfermera: Joven, disculpe, pero tiene visitas.

Un hombre entro al cuarto del hospital resultaba ser El Tío Tobías quien había llegado por Isaac.

-Hijo, Dios mío santo estas bien escuchamos que te desmayaste después de tu partido, y vinimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos

-No se apure Tío no más me di una caída al termino del partido, de seguro es por deshidratación. Mentía el chico quien ya sabía por qué se puso así.

-Pero dijame ¿Que hace aquí? Se suponía que regresaban mañana, además como se enteraron.

-Veras estas en lo cierto. Se suponía que íbamos a llegar en la noche pero al escuchar que estabas en el hospital por la llamada del entrenador. Tus compañeros y tus amigos, tus primos se preocuparon y bueno, venos aquí.

El chico se quedó pensando en Evaristo si estaría con ellos.

-Que buenos amigos tienes hijo, además mucho tus 3 primos se preocuparon por ti. Están esperándote en la casa

-Chale tío, me siento mal por molestarlo.

-Venga no se agüite, ya estará mejor, vamos para la casa

**Al mismo tiempo**

_-Y… eso es, es, lo-lo que pasó. Sollozaba la chica al término de su historia._

_Lincoln abrazo a su hermana con un pensamiento triste pero al ver a su hermana le sonriera para que no sufriera más._

_-Ese tipo no te merece, ni te merecía, ni te merecerá Leni, eres muchísimo mejor que ese idiota. Es un maldito que no supo valorarte._

_-Pe-Pero, es que no lo entiendo, como alguien, puede hacer eso, yo lo quería. Entraba en llantos la chica._

_-Tranquila Leni, tú quieres a la gente es algo que muchos tenemos la suerte de tenerte, pero hay gente que son unos idiotas que no saben valorarte._

Isaac en el carro de su tío estornuda.

-¡Achú! Creo que me voy a resfriar.

_Leni se paraba de su hermano y se volvía a recostar en su cama._

_-Me siento tan triste, tan devastada, tan estúpida, tan... Ta…_

_Lincoln: Oye tarde o temprano encontraras alguien quien te defienda y que de verdad te amé, que lo haga como debe de ser. Tienes muchos atributos que de ponen a favor._

_-¿Cómo cuáles? Con una tonta. Tapaba su cara con una almohada mientras la manchaba de sus lágrimas._

_Lincoln sonrió al ver a su hermana, se acostó a su lado._

_-Eres cariñosa, te preocupas por los demás, eres divertida, linda, segura de ti y aunque no lo creas inteligente, a tu manera claro._

_Leni: Lincoln, ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí?_

_-Sí, cualquiera que vea esas cualidades tuya, debe reconocértelo y decírtelo, tal vez las palabras no te ayudan en este momento, pero yo estoy aquí, mama y papa también, nuestras hermanas te apoyaran, tiene s amigos y amigas que te sacaran adelante._

_-Gracias linky, me ayudo de mucho. La chica dejaba de llorar._

_-Bu-bueno, quieres que te acompañe o…_

_-Quisiera estar un rato solo, si no te importa._

_-No para nada adelante._

_Lincoln se, para de la cama se sale de la habitación y la cierra con delicadeza._

_-Descansa Leni, duérmete un rato._

_Leni estaba ahora abrazando su almohada tenía los ojos cerrados y solo escucho a su hermano._

_-Gracias linky, buenas noches._

_El albino cerró la puerta para dejar a Leni sola._

_Cuando su hermano cerró la puerta la chica recibió un momento de notificaciones de su celular, que la verlas la chica se ponía una vez más triste al punto de volver a llorar._

**Unos momentos después**

El tío de Isaac y el iban en la camioneta familiar ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Thomas para tomar las cosas del chico. El latino agradeció a su amigo y a la alcaldesa por aceptarlo unos días en su hogar.

-Muchas gracias Thomas, pesero que no te allá molestado mi estancia.

-No hay de que, me gusto tenerte aquí unos días. Pero dime ¿Porque llegaste tarde ayer? Preguntaba con interés

-O veras, después de mi cita con carlota, Leni me pidió a pasear con ella. Perdí la emoción del tiempo y por eso llegue tarde.

-Ya veo, te desvelaste y se te hizo tarde. Si no hubieras ido con ella, a lo mejor no te hubieras desmayado, pero bueno ya es pasado, por ahora descansa.

Alcaldesa Davis: ¿Quieren que los lleve una escolta presidencial de 4 alarmas?

-Señorita, disculpe, pero eso es demasiado. Mi tío me llevara nada más.

-Como quieras, y de igual forma puedes volver cuando quieras, y quedarte el tiempo que desees.

El chico se despidió, subió sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar fue recibido por todos incluyendo a Evaristo

-Primo, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? preguntaba Evaristo. Fingiendo preocupación

Cristal y Nate salieron corriendo abrazarlo.

-Oye no vuelvas a arriesgarte. Decía cristal tomándolo de su pecho.

-Si no queremos perder a un familiar decía Nate quien lo tomaba del cuello.

En eso Isaac se empezó a alegrar vio a su familia que estaba contentos por su regreso exceptuando a uno.

-Bien primo. Bienvenido a casa. Acabamos de llegar de hecho, si no hubiera sido por ti abríamos vuelto hasta mañana.

-Cuanto lo siento no quería ocasionar problemas

Nate: Relájate, lo bueno es que ganaste el partido y ayer tuviste esa velada con tu novia.

Cristal: Si, luego nos cuentas pero por ahora lleva tus cosas a tu habitación.

El chico subió las escaleras sentía una mirada que lo asechaba. Cristal veía como su primo subía por las escaleras, pero su hermana mayor llego hablar con ella.

-Cristal necesito contarte algo.

_**En la casa Loud**_

_Cuando su hermano albino cerró la puerta la chica recibió un momento de notificaciones de su celular, que la verlas la chica se ponía una vez más triste al punto de volver a llorar._

_-Que cruel son los chicos, porque él me hizo es-eso. Yo si lo quería._

_Ella recordó lo que su hermano le dijo:_

-Eres cariñosa, te preocupas por los demás, divertida, linda, segura de ti y aunque no lo creas inteligente, a tu manera clara. Cualquiera que vea esas cualidades tuya, debe reconocértelo y decírtelo, tal vez las palabras no te ayudan en este momento, pero yo estoy aquí, mama y papa también, nuestras hermanas te apoyaran, tiene s amigos y amigas que te sacaran adelante

Leni decido a escribir un mensaje de texto alguien que siempre ha estado para ella, Isaac.

**En la casa de los Navarrete**

Isaac estaba acomodando sus cosas cuando al sacar de su mochila vio una cartilla de sus pastillas. El chico la toma y se quedó pensando

-Leni no fue al partido, además tuve que usarlas, que asco me doy, me sirvieron por hoy, pero en un futuro me perjudicaran, Leni… Leni… Necesito preguntarle porque no fue. Espero que este bien. Mi celular.

El chico buscaba su celular que no encontraba.

-Rayos, bueno, primero voy al baño y después lo buscare.

Mientras que se dirigía al baño dejo su "medicamento" en la bolsa que estaba encima de su cuarto Fue al baño y al cabo de unos minutos regreso a su habitación.

_Mente de Isaac: Haber, ya tengo mejor mi mente, está más despejada, ahora me cuestiono, veamos, Adam estaba ahí, así que Leni seguramente estaba con él. Pero Leni no sabía que él iba a venir, de seguro ella vino a ver el partido y lo vio. Pero espera un minuto, el pelo rizado, un rostro que identificaba debió de ser…_

-Hasta que llegas. Interrumpía una voz que sacaba del trance a Isaac.

-Cristal, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Era Cristal quien se había subido a su habitación por ciertos motivos.

-Primero que nada. Dime que es esto.

Cristal sacaba de su bolsillo una tabletas con las capsulas que usaba Isaac

-¿De dónde los sacaste? Preguntaba nervioso el chico. Se tomó su pecho del lado izquierdo con su mano derecha, mientras empezaba a sudar, y su ritmo cardiaco empezó a aumentar.

-Evaristo me había dicho algo. Algo que no quería creer.

-Cristal, no es lo que parece pero...

-¡¿Qué es esto?! Interrumpía la chica.

-Yo... Yo... El chico se quedó en shock

-Isaac, no me mientas dime que es….

**Nota del autor**

**Que tal chicos aquí Abdel N.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. De hecho era más largo pero preferí dejar este capítulo con un algo impactante. En la que Cristal encontró las famosas tabletas de Isaac. De los que he mostrado el capítulo y han leído los demás, tienen la idea o al menos saben de lo que pueda hacer.**

**Este capítulo antes de presentar a la gente de antes de publicarlo me dijeron que no tenía capitulo. Que un capitulo debe tener capitulo para relacionar con lo que leyeron o lo que podría venir.**

**Lo primero que se me ocurrió es decir "Y", para después juntarlo con "Y ahora que" como cuando acabar de ocurrir un suceso y solo te preguntas "¿Y Ahora qué?".**

**Por eso el capítulo se llama Ahora que. Porque ahora vendrá algo intenso en la historia.**

**Muchos no les gusto que no contara lo que pasó con Leni. Pero cuando les pregunte si les interesa saber. Les respondí en el siguiente capítulo lo verán. Dejándolos con una alta expectativa, espero que les haya dejado con la misma intriga por Leni.**

**Este capítulo es el pilar de lo que viene aquí en adelante, si leen desde el 39, el 40 eran las bases este y los que siguen habrá una continuidad seguida.**

**Un pequeño spoiler es que me desviare un poco de la relación de los capítulos de The Loud House temporada 1 y temporada 2. Una que esa era mi idea principal meter a mi personaje en el mundo de Lincoln Loud y estar en algunos capítulos. Los capítulos que no aparecen en este fan fic, quiere decir que Isaac no estuvo ahí. Capítulos anteriores aparecía el chico como un secundario a la trama de un capitulo y esa es la idea estar afuera de la cama pero estar ahí. **

**El siguiente capítulo de la serie que traeré de la serie a la historia es "Una feria para recordar"**

**Sin decir nada más gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia, una disculpa por la ortografía. Y ahora que se acerca el verano espero tener más capítulos para seguir publicando semana a semana.**

**Gracias**


	65. Capitulo 42

**Capítulo 42 (3x10)**

"**Intervención"**

El mismo martillo que rompe el cristal, forja el acero. Un proverbio que indica lo que te rompe, lo que te destruye te hará más fuerte. La vida es tan frágil como un cristal, es de igual forma que la confianza siendo un frágil, pero es tan importante como el oxígeno. Ya que si se destruye la confianza por algún problema, se debe reconstruir pero no de un material delicado, sino de un material aún más fuerte que resiste los problemas. Para eso la amistad, la confianza que tiene una persona en ti, quien te acepta quien eres, y te dirá la verdad, así como estar contigo cuando lo necesites.

Cristal: Dime qué es esto. La chica sostenía la tableta que Isaac consumía cada partido.

-Yo, yo. Es...

-Dime qué no es una droga. La chica miraba detenidamente a su primo.

-¡¿Que?! Gritaba eufórico al creer que es una droga lo que consume.

-Evaristo me dijo que te estabas drogando.

La chica se empezaba a mover mientras seguía viendo a su primo con detenimiento.

-¡Eva-Eva Evaristo! Gritaba molesto el chico y la cara de Isaac cambio con ira.

-Sí, me dijo que...

En eso Isaac se habiente contra su prima la chica salta a la cama para evitarlo.

-Ya estoy harto de Evaristo. Tú, tu, eres la traidora. El chico cambio su mirada contra su prima a una forma agresiva.

-Tú, eres la traidora, la espía. ¡Tu!

-¿De qué hablas? Preguntaba con un cambio confuso sobre él.

-Desde que llegue Evaristo me ha esto siguiendo y acechando cuando regrese el me confeso que tiene un espía, tengo un soplón en m circulo social.

-Y crees que soy yo.

-No lo sé. Pero me da la sospecha. El saber que él se enteró del accidente del carro con mi tía. La paliza que recibió Nate y el conflicto del baile que ocasionaste. Después se enteró que salgo con Carlota y de mi pasado oscuro.

-Yo no, no se lo he dicho.

-la única que sabe que hice hace un año eres tú. El me convenció me mentalizo que hay alguien que está detrás de esto que no sé qué pensar.

-No me cambies de temas. Interrumpía la chica a su primo. Tienes esta, esta cosa, dime que es medicamento para una enfermedad del corazón y no es lo que me dijo Evaristo.

-¡Ash! Tienes que enterarte de todo, tienes siempre que estar de metiche en mi vida. Está bien te lo diré.

-Te escucho la chica. Lo miraba con detenimiento sin no perderle la atención, asi como escucharlo con claridad.

-Veras es adrenalina.

La chica no lo podría creer estaba impactada por la revelación pero sospechaba de la credibilidad. Recordó una clase de atención a primeros auxilió.

_Enfermera: bien chicos en caso de una emergencia se debe inyectar adrenalina auto inyectable por lo general se suministra a un paciente que ha sufrido una alegría. En ese caso el sistema pude aumentar su sistema para eliminar al agente externo que ha invadido el cuerpo y lo eliminan. Se debe inyectar en el pecho o en las piernas de su lado externa._

-¡Mientes! No soy inteligente, pero sé que la adrenalina se inyecta no puede ser administradas en una pastilla. Además nosotros mismo la producimos.

-Veras, la adrenalina es un neurotransmisor que liberamos cuando estamos en estado de alerta, peligro. Es cómo la dopamina, pero cuando estamos en un riesgo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto te estas metiendo una sustancia que tu cuerpo no necesitas y te puede perjudicar.

-Si lo vez así entonces. Entonces tienes, razón es… una droga.

Al escuchar eso cristal salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras. Isaac la persiguió pero esta le cerró la puerta, el chico abrió y vio que se dirigía a su habitación. Cristal intento cerrar su puerta pero fue bloqueado por este cuando casi la alcanzo logro meterse en su propio baño.

_Mente de Cristal: No puedo creerlo, Isaac. Espera si no creo que se volvió adicto; necesita cumplir con ciertos requerimientos. Ser compulsivo, dependiente, agresivo y tener recaídas._

En eso se escucha patear la puerta con gran fuerza. El impacto fue tanto que logro romper la perilla permitiendo que entrará.

-Me vas a dar la adrenalina. O si no…

_Mente de Cristal: De acuerdo se volvió un adicto._

La chica corrió hasta su escudo que había dejado el WC puso la cartilla de pastilla arriba del retrete.

-Muy bien retrocede. Si no tu maldita droga se ira al drenaje.

_Mente de Isaac: que hago si me habiendo a ella podría gritar y mi familia vería algo malo lo que les daría entender que la estaba agrediendo, pero si dejo que las tire no podré... Piensa Isaac no piensas con claridad._

-Y bien, dame las razones por las que usas esta cosa y dime porque no debería tirarla.

Isaac estaba en jaque sabía que no podía hacer nada más que decirle a su prima.

-Está bien. Decía mientras empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

El chico empezó a contar su historia…

-En resumen este nuevo medicamento es un sustituto de la inyección de adrenalina permitiendo que aumente mi sistema nervioso poniendo en estado de alerta aumentando mis capacidades y permitiendo jugar mejor al fútbol.

-Estás loco, permitiste que el Sr. Loucher financiara este proyecto y tú fuiste su conejillo de india para probar esta droga. A base de que. De qué bueno, tú sabes de lo que te ha prometido. Por favor él es la razón de que tú estés aquí y encima tiene el descaro de usarte como un juguete.

-Cristal no entiendes este medicamento puede a llegar a ayudar a la gente, imagínate una reacción alérgica tu cuerpo actuará muy rápido eliminado la alergia de tu sistema. Si estas caminado por la noche y sientes que te vigilan podrá mejor tu capacidad de alerta y de escape, incluso logrando defenderte del atacante.

-No quiero que mi primo sufra un paro cardiaco por llegar al extremo por una droga que aumenta temporal mente sus cualidades. Te hará dependiente de esto y si tu cuerpo no puede recibir la droga morirás. Y si la usas postas morir. De cualquier modo necesitas pensar.

-Prima entiende que este es un logro científico quiero que...

En eso se escucha un tronido para después una serie de continuos tronido resultando ser que la chica abofetea a Isaac con gran fuerza dejando un cachete rojo.

-¡Me tienes harta! Solo piensas en ti. Llegaste por una estupidez, mira tu mano derecha y dime que esa perforación de tu palma no fue por una tontería e impulso. Haz cambiado nuestra vida, pero, pero, haz echo un caos. Te peleas por cosas sin razón. Asumes consecuencias que no debes, tienes novia pero no aceptas que te gusta en verdad tu mejor amiga y no permites que tiene novio, eres un prepotente, quieres jugar al fútbol un deporte que amas pero a que costo ensuciándote. Si en verdad eres inteligente ya sabes de química la materia que alegras decir que eres el mejor. Sabrás que eres un idiota. Mi tía es enfermera y la mama de carlota también ellas te podrá decir lo mal que esta. Sin contar que se enteren mis papás se sentirán culpables porque prometieron a mi tío cuidarte. Y tus padres se sentirán avergonzado de ti. Como yo estoy decepcionada, sin contar con Leni a quien amas sin que te atreva a decirle. Me das asco Isaac.

La chica se empezó a soltar en llantos mientras se tapaba la vergüenza.

_Isaac por un momento se quedó en blanco pensando..._

_-No la necesito, no la necesito, no la necesito…_

_El chico empezó a tener recuerdos de su pasado._

_-Descuida abuela yo cuidaré mi cuerpo te prometo que no dañaré mis manos._

_-No te apures Yasser no permitiré que mis impulsos comentan una tontería._

_-Antonio por favor, no haré una tontería allá._

_-Listo mama, estoy listo para arruinar mi vida._

_-No te apures Aarón este bien se cuidarme._

_-Israel, veré sobreviviré y seré feliz allá._

_-Papa gracias por decirle al tío Tobías el me cuidar y tratare de no darle problemas._

_-Sabes Idaly espero que algún día leas esta carta y veas lo feliz que me ha hecho esta chica._

_-Gracias Carlota por apoyarme._

_-Hermano tu eres mi hermano latino, mi socio del crimen. Gracias Bobby._

_-Muchas gracias Thomas por aguantarme._

_-Chris cuida de mi prima. Si no te daré un calcetín para que seas libre._

_-Robert cuida tu cuerpo como si fuera un jardín, lo que amamos es la semilla que germinara para crecer._

_-Chaz eres un idiota._

_-Nate puedes ser más de lo que te propones._

_-Lincoln eres el hombre del plan tienes todo para lo que vendrá pero a veces ahí que esperar lo inesperado._

_-Leni gracias eres la chica más grandiosa que conozco nunca cambies._

_En eso la mente de Isaac quedo en trance._

_Isaac estaba en un cuarto pequeño una sombra entraba._

_Voz desconocida: Y bien chico que decisión tomas._

_Isaac: Lo haré._

_-Perfecto serán 3 años después podrás venir a vivir tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado._

Isaac salía de su transe con un grito.

-¡Suficiente! Tira esa cosa.

Cristal por el susto tiro la cartilla al escudo Isaac veía en el suelo lo que pasaba.

-La necesito, no es cierto, sin eso no podrás jugar bien. Mentira tu compromiso es más fuerte. Eres un inútil sin ella. Mentira tus amigos son el apoyo. No puedes fabricar la suficiente para mejorar tu cuerpo. Necesito otro recurso...

Cristal ve que Isaac se levantaba hablando consigo mismo, quería acercarse, así que termina de rematar con bajarle a la taza del baño. Isaac volvía a estar en trance, su prima se acercó a él.

-Jajajajaja, gracias, gracias. El chico se soltaba riendo como si había perdido el juicio.

Ya qué en su subconsciente había ganado la parte que necesitaba la droga.

-Cristal no sabes el gran favor que me has hecho. Jajaja soy un tonto como es que siempre soy manipulado si no es por tu hermano es por el Sr Loucher.

-Eres un idiota, te dejaste manipular la primera vez y no habrías venido nunca. Y jamás habrías sido el hermano menor que necesitaba.

Ambos se quedaron cayados la chica sabía que a veces Isaac era más maduro pero necesitaba aprender a ser menos explosivo, algo que caracterizaban a cristal, al principio era ella sobre protector y celosa porque quería a un hermano menor para resguardarlo. Isaac era menor que ella por un mes, pero a veces se cuestionada si él era la hermana mayor para él. Ya que él era el del medio vivía con 2 hermanos, pensaba que nunca había tenido una hermana. Pero el día que llego dijo unas palabras peculiar "gracias lupita" pregunto al hermano mayor Aarón quien este había respondido que era la prima mayor hija de la hermana de su tía Mónica. Al oír esto cristal se había entristecido ya que quería ser su modelo de hermana. Por eso había tomado una actitud tan protectora por no decir celosa.

En su primer día de clase ella se sentía nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo iba estar él, lo vio calmado pero su instinto de madre le decía que algo le preocupaba. Al termino del día lo vio con cierta chica, ella al ver de quien se trataba sus celos empezaban activarse, cuando vio sus ojos que brillan por ella. Instantáneamente cristal sabía que se había enamorado de la mayor rival. Desde lejos ella estaba al pendiente de como la amistad con ella crecía. No fue hasta el día del baile, la latina estaba consiente que su primo iba a invitar a Leni, así que, planeo un plan para tontas. Como ella consideraba a la rubia, llego con sus amigas donde ella estaba sentada y empezaron a platicar con ella.

_-Así que verán chicas, ningún chavo me invito a salir, creen que debería invitar a mi primo_.

Ella pensaba que eso había funcionario pero la sorpresa se llevó cuando Isaac le consiguió una cita. Para rematar Leni la había ayudado. Ella comprendido que sus celos no eran los correctos. Decidió apoyarlo y a ella también. Ya que ahora había un chico especial en su vida que se llama Chris. Después de meses y meses de aventuras el verano llego y decidió volver a Detroit cuando supo que Isaac se quedaría pensó que no iba haber problemas. Pero al saber de parte de su hermano mayor que su primo que ha querido, ha protegido, y se han ayudado ha usado una droga mientras lo ve negando pero observaba que le estaba haciendo daño.

En eso da otra cachetada girándolo en el suelo.

-Esto es por hacer tu estupidez que te trago aquí.

Otras cachetadas dieron cristal mientras estaba tirado el chico cada una con una razón.

-Eso es por golpear a Leni con tu casillero. Y enamorarte de ella.

-Esta es por invitarla al baile antes que a mi.

-Este es por conseguirme una cita sin mi consentimiento.

El chico intento levantarse y detenerla peri al verla demasiada solo dio un suspiro

-Sigue, me lo...

-Esta es porque quieres tener siempre la razón y hacerte responsable de cosas que no son de tus asuntos.

-Toma, no olvides esta, por tu idiotez te dieron una paliza Taylor y sus amigos.

-Aún hay más. La chica cerró su puño y se dispuso a golpearlo.

Se levanta y tiene sostiene la mano de su prima.

-Ese no cristal. Sé que este es por regresar y enfrentarme a Evaristo sin decir nada. La verdad cuando lo vi me puso con las cuerdas de mi secreto. Haciendo dudar.

En eso cristal le da una rodilla. La chica continuaba llorando.

-Eso fue por no decirle a Leni que la quieres y e molestas que este con alguien.

-Pero falta uno. El de que usas drogas y puede llevarte a la muerte.

La chica resuena a su primo.

Se retira mientras que el chico solo se sostenía su cachete derecho.

Él se quedaba callado, así que merecía eso pero nunca pensé que la peor paliza que le dieron seria de su prima.

La chica se acercó el latino pensaba que continuará pero en eso puso su cabeza entre la suya.

Está llora: Te ayudare a saber quién es ese traidor. Necesito saber todo lo que te has dicho Eva. A decir verdad desde hace tiempo dejo de ser el lindo hermano que era cuando éramos niño.

Se así para tras mientras el chico intentaba pararse.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

Llegaba Evaristo a preguntar observando su herma a quien se limpiaba la cara disimulando las lágrimas mientras que su primo rojo de la cara observándola con detenimiento.

-Lo siento hermano, le pedí a Isaac que me ayudara a acomodar mis cosas.

-En ciertos momentos escuche ruidos, pero me pregunto porque están ambos en el baño, porque tiene la cara roja el alienígena, y porque está roto la puerta de tu cuarto.

-Cuando me estaba ayudando se veía bien Isaac, pero al parecer todavía está cansando, y algo le hizo mal, quería vomitar, pero estaba cerrada la puerta, decide darle una patada a mi puerta. Para que vomitara, por eso está en el suelo y rojo el chico, a parte se escuchó el sonido del WC.

-Sí, así es, es la verdad.

Isaac sabía que su prima mentía, se sintió confundido, ya que no sabía si confiar en su prima o no.

-Haber ustedes dos, primero que nada cristal llévatelo al ático, donde pertenece, yo te ayudare más adelante. No quiero ver a la rata fronteriza por hoy.

Cristal había decidido mentir por su primo, para ayudarlo, con sus asuntos.

La chica subió con su primo a la habitación del chico para dejarlo en la cama. Mientras que Evaristo veía el celular de la chica en la cama cargando. El tipo dio una risa.

-Bien, ya le mentí a mi hermano, o bueno lo que antes era de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Veras, estaré hablando de puras estupideces. Pero desde hace años, Evaristo dejo de ser un chico lindo y protector, dejo de ser mi hermano, cuando entro en la universidad hace más de 4 años. Él se hizo muy violento, compulsivo, tomaba decisiones salvajes, como tú. Pero en vez de hacer las cosas con la violencia el prefiero hacerlo psicológicamente.

-Por eso le creí fácilmente que estabas usando drogas. Hasta me dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

**Hace unos minutos**

_Evaristo se acercó a su hermana._

_-Cristal, necesito hablar contigo._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Veras, vi a Isaac con los ojos rojos, el cansancio de él no parece natural, solo nos fuimos unos días y tiene problemas de salud. Estoy seguro que está usando drogas._

_-¡QUEEE! No lo creo Isaac podrá hacer muchas cosas, pero consumir drogas. No lo creo capaz._

_-El chico viene de una ciudad peligrosa, de hecho es la ciudad más violenta, donde está inundado de narcotráfico. Las drogas están en todas partes. Pero si no estás segura. Puedes ir a su cuarto. Estoy seguro que en su maleta debe de haber drogas._

_-Crees que lo hare porque sí._

_-Toma. El chico le avienta unas llaves. Son las llaves del carro, puedes ir al ático y decir que buscabas las llaves del carro en caso que no encuentres nada. Deberás entender que esta es tu casa, y si tanto quieres a ese chico debes de saber la verdad de él._

_-Evaristo, creo que estas sacando todo de la lada, no tienes fundamentos._

_-Si los tengo, pero no te los diré porque es un problema entre él y yo. Solo cuídalo, si es que que lo quieres. Claro te puedes negar, pero a mí me das igual, yo sé que tengo razón. Y tú vives en negación._

_La chica quedo pensado por lo que decidió subir, vio que Isaac estaba entrando al baño. Subió las escaleras para ver la bolsa del chico abierta, no tuvo que indagar más para ver esas pastillas._

_-Es cierto._

_La chica no sabía cómo su hermano sabía, pero tenía razón, o al menos esperara que no fuera cierto, que la última palabra seria Isaac._

**Ahora**

-Y así fue como lo supe. Me sorprende que tú y Evaristo han tenido más de un problema, pero desde hace tiempo lo considero como un hermano, pero no familia.

-Te entiendo, la familia no es solo sangre, es el vínculo que haz desarrollado con alguien, su preocupación su interés. Constataba Isaac.

_Mente de cristal: Como te metiste en mi vida, y ahora te quiero más que a mi propio hermano, será que estoy agradecido contigo, pero porque solo a menos que…_

_Isaac: Cristal, ya te conseguí pareja. Para el baile_

_Cristal: ¿De qué hablas?_

_Iras con Chris, mi amigo, el acepto invitarte…_

_-Dime Chris, cual fue tu secreto para enamorarme._

_-No hay ninguno, solo logre que sintieras lo mismo que yo, fue suerte y gracias de una persona._

_-De Isaac, supongo._

_-En parte, sí, pero fue gracias a su amiga Leni. Ella me ayudo, si Isaac no hubiera estado decidió en que te llevara Leni no hubiera entrado. Creo que ambos son un gran dúo como tú y yo._

-Si por eso, el ayudo que un odio se volviera amistad, algo que Evaristo jamás hubiera permitido.

-Cristal, te lo agradezco, sé que esta mentir, me ayudaste a encubrir con Eva, espero pagártelo.

-Te ayudare acabar con Evaristo, pero con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Que cuando sepamos quien es el traidor, cuando hagas jaque maté a Evaristo, descubras su odio hacia ti. Dejas a Carlota, y estarás con Leni como debe de ser.

-Pero ella tiene novio, además es mi mejor amiga. No puedo hacerle eso. Ella es feliz con él.

-Por favor, te estas escuchando, ambos son unos tontos. Todos te tratan como un inteligente, pero eres un idiota. De parte de ella todas la catalogan como una tonta, hasta ella se lo creyó. Yo he visto como son felices los dos juntos, Leni no ha hecho nada contigo porque te ve feliz con Carlota. Cosa que no entiendo porque estas con ella. Pero cada quien. Ahora dime es un trato, te ayudare contra mi hermano más mayor para salvar tu pellejo, hermanito.

-Quieres unir a una pareja, casi a la fuerza, Jajaja, tal loco soy para aceptarlo.

La chica le extendió la mano quien el latino asombrado por la reacción de la chica, acepto con gusto formando ahora una gran hermanada, ya que ella quería tanto un hermano menor, como él quería una hermana. Era lo que le hacía falta, trataba a Leni como una hermana en vez de una amiga, en vez de un romance, pero ahora al tener a su prima como hermana, el chico se preparaba contra aquel que ha tenido miedo por un tiempo pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él.

**Al mismo tiempo**

Evaristo estaba pegado de la puerta del sótano escuchando la conversación.

-Jajaja, esos idiotas, no se dieron cuenta que yo siempre los estuve escuchando, no solo ahorita, sino también en cuando estaban el cuarto de cristal. Todo es parte de mi plan, así acabare contigo, y tu si decidiste unirte con ese alienígena extranjero, esa rata colada, me das asco, él no es mi familia y a partir de ahora tu tampoco.

El chico caminaba mientras en la cocina Nate estaba haciéndose emparedados.

-Espero, que tú no te unas a él. Pero no importa, te unirías con tu hermana, ella ya no es mía. Pero si decide jugar, que comience el partido. Por suerte yo ya tome ventana.

El chico saco de su bolsa un celular, más específico el de Isaac. Este empezó a vibrar, donde había un mensaje.

-Isaac, te necesito, por favor contéstame.

El hombre salió de su casa vio que eran alrededor de 10 llamadas perdidas, en varia plataformas de llamas, así como alrededor de 20 mensajes. Evaristo tiro el celular al suelo, estrellándolo, para rematar con un pisotón, rompiéndolo. El chico aventó los pedazos al lado de su jardín.

-Bien, ahora que comience el plan cero. O bueno el plan sin nombre, donde mi venganza ante tu familia, empiece contigo.

El joven adulto tomo su propio celular y empezó a realizar las llamadas.

-Hola soy, yo, ya sabes que hacer, es momento que los sin nombres nos reunamos.

-Hola, todo va de acuerdo al plan, necesito que inicies tu parte del plan.

Evaristo sonrío mientras continuaba haciendo unas llamadas, con el fin de acabar con el chico.

En la noche, después del crepúsculo, la casa Loud, siendo un domingo, era una discusión ese día a las 8 de la noche por el televisor, casi siempre el hombre del plan como es conocido deseaba ver su programa favorito, pero el día de hoy estaba haciendo un favor para su hermana mayor.

-Saben, no me molesta hacer un favor a Lori, pero poner la condición que entre a su cuarto para hablar con Leni quien estaba llorando, es peor que ser el esclavo de lola en sus fiestas de té, además siempre le tengo que hacer sus favores cuando quiero que me lleve algún lugar. Pero hoy Leni estaba llorando, es raro de ella, ella siempre sonríe, y después de lo que me contó. A claro, ustedes no se enteraron. Verán a Leni…

En eso sale volando un calzón de color rojo.

-Aquí tienes, pequeño pervertido, una ropa interior de Lynn, sé que estas disfrutando lavar nuestra ropa, pero trata de no gozarlo, maldito degenerado.

-Lori, ¡qué asco! Gritaba asqueado el chico, apropósito de que hablas cuando dices que lo gozare.

-Si claro como si literalmente no supieras. Bueno, espero que te allá servido hablar con Leni, sigue llorando allá arriba.

-Espera no has hablado con ella.

-No es de mi asunto. Solo quiero que se calle, tengo que hablar con Bobby, hoy es el día en que hablábamos toda la noche. Pero espero que no se arruine por la llorona.

-Oye deberías hablar con ella, la está pasando muy mal.

-No es de mi incumbencia. Ya me voy, no tardes, ya será hora de dormir, y no quiero que se escuche toda la noche que estés lavando. Hablare con Bobby por llamada, a culpa de lisa desde la tarde no hay internet, pero hoy solo me importa a mi bubuosito.

Lincoln: que les pasa el día de hoy. Hoy no les importo a ninguna que vieran llorar a Leni. Conociéndola sé que mañana estará bien. Por ahora es una lástima lo que le paso. Oigan ya es tarde para mí. Iré a dormir, ya mañana les contare. Pero por ahora meteré estos calzones de Lynn en la lavadora. Qué asco, a quien se le ocurría que yo oliera estas cosas, como si me gustara mi hermana que parece hombres.

Arriba en la habitación de Leni. La rubia estaba en su cama agarro su celular ignorando los mensajes y las reacciones de una publicación que estaba involucrada, vio la foto que había tomado con su amigo en la madrugada del día. Donde la chica había una selfie, el latino tenía su traje, donde su saco estaba entre sus piernas, y la corbata semi-quitada, mientras la chica con su vestido nuevo sonriéndole a la cama, lo mismo hacia el chico pero con su brazo izquierdo agarrando los hombres de su amiga

Leni sollozando: Que paso contigo, si estuvieras en el parque viendo lo que me hicieron sé que me hubieras defendido. Espero mañana me contestes. Nunca debí salir con Adam para darte celos, no funciono, no hubo caso, fue tiempo perdido y la que perdió fui yo. Como te das cuenta que me gustas desde aquel día del centro comercial. Cuando me quitaste la ropa de Lana y te molestaste en comprar un vestido primaveral.

Mientras, en la casa Navarrete Isaac estaba intentando dormir al ver el techo.

_Mente de Isaac: quien será, no he actuado desde hace tiempo, mis sospechas son muy pocas. Conozco a casi todos, desde mi familia, amigos, he estado muy cercas de los 4, la familia Loud, los Santiago, para que alguien sería un traidor, muy pocos saben la verdad. Bueno por ahora dormiré, mañana mi prioridad es Leni. Que Dios, hice un trato que involucre a ella. Pero tiene verdad, me gusta Leni, pero nunca he pensado en…_

_Al chico le dio un flashazo. _

_-Eso es, ya sé quién podría ser. Rayos porque no lo pensé antes, es, es…_

**Nota del autor**

**Bueno chicos, la verdad este capítulo junto con el anterior y los 2 que sigue iban a ser uno solo. Pero en lo personal me gustan capítulos más cortos, no me gusta leer capítulos muy largos, pero me gusta cuando un capitulo sea bueno y agarre mi atención, cuando empecé a escribir estos capítulos es lo que me paso. Me dije "Ya es mucho, dividirlos. Pero dividirlos en 3 partes o como separado."**

**Preferí separados porque armar una unión, el anterior es un capitulo donde hay relación continua, es decir no hago tantos saltos en el tiempo (ya que ya no los hare tanto). Pero créanme que esta historia ya va por el camino que he querido, sé que me he tardad mucho (demasiado más de la mitad del año. Siendo mi primera historia he cometido el error del novato. Escribir mucho y querer contar todo.) **


	66. Capitulo 43

**Capítulo 43 (3x11)**

**Dolor**

_El dolor es el sentimiento que nos lastima, que al sufrir es lo que nos daña, muchos creen que es el físico, cuando nos torturan que su reacción es el gritarte. Pero a realidad el más grande es el del silencio, creen que llorar es por dolor, pero en realidad es el que nos inunda por dentro la que la que genera la peor herida, no una que sangra si no que desgarra por dentro. Nos hace caer en depresión, nos hace tocar fondo, donde no podemos salir, una oscuridad que nos lastima poco a poco para acabar con nuestra felicidad y con nuestra sonrisa. La sonrisa es la llave que abre los corazones. Y cualquiera que sonriera abre los corazones de todos, pero que pasa cuando esa persona deja de sonreír, es igual que un día nublado donde todo es gris y tristeza,_

**Lunes 11 de Julio**

En una mañana cualquiera en la casa Loud. Lincoln había despertado viendo como siempre la fila del baño, sus hermanas estaban esperando su turno.

-En una casa muy grande como la mía. Siempre hay que luchar por la fila del baño. Hay ocasiones donde he resultado ganador. Aunque hoy no y tenga que esperar a mis 10...

Lincoln empezó a contar a sus hermanas.

-4, 5, 6… Un momento, si contamos a Lola la que va entrar y después viene Lucy, Luna, Lana, Luan, Lynn y yo. Sin contar que Lisa y Lily no usan el baño, eso quiere decir que la que está en el baño…

Lynn: Es Lori, ella fue la primera en ganar el baño. Mientras que tú, eres el último eres tú, bueno sin contar que La rubia llorona no ha salido en toda la mañana.

-Eso quiere decir...

En eso sale Lori del baño con una toalla tapando su cuerpo, y otra su cabello. Lincoln sale corriendo donde estaba Lori.

-Aléjate pervertido, maldito degenerado, ponte en la cola para entrar.

Luan: Para la cola que hay detrás de Lynn, es igual que sus pechos, como una tabla muy planos. Jajaja entienden.

Lynn: Cállate o te romperé los dientes.

-Chicas, quiero sabe si Lori durmió en su cuarto.

-Ash, preferí dormir en el sofá. Estuve hablando con Bobby hasta que me dormí, o bueno hasta que el saldo se me acabo, porque cierta niña genio arruino la conexión de internet toda la tarde.

-Pero Leni, no abrió la puerta, o no salió. O hablaste con ella.

-Literalmente no, porque estaría en un cuarto donde la niña llora toda la noche y no nos quiere decir. A decir verdad no me interesa. Preferí dormir en el sofá mientras tenía una video llamada con Bobby. Dormimos escuchando el ronquito del otro.

Luna: O los gases que te hechas.

-Son mis zapatos, además use mis zapatos anoche.

-A entonces lo que escuche y olía feo que fue, el canto de la truca. Contestaba luna molesta.

-Parecieras como un Thor, pero con gases. Seria Thor-pedo. JAJAJAJA. Lo pillan. Volvía a molestar luan con otro chiste.

Lincoln: Chicas, pueden dejar de discutir. ¿Porque están peleando?

Luna: Anoche hermano, ella se metió a nuestro cuarto a preguntar si podría dormir con nosotras.

Luna: Si, y antes de dormir empezó a echar sus gases y hablar con Bobby. Le dijimos que te fueras a dormir en tu cuarto.

Lincoln: Y siempre tienen que dormir en mi habitación.

Lucy: Porque tu compañía es como un pequeña ola de calor que abriga en una noche y fría como lo es la vida misma.

Todos: ¡AAAAAHHH!

Todos se habían espantado porque se habían olvidado que Lucy estaba ahí.

Lucy: Suspiro

En eso llega lisa con Lily, quien ya estaba lista para iniciar con su día.

-¡äldre bröder (hermanos mayores)!

Todos: ¿Qué? Preguntaban confundidos los chicos.

-Es hermanos mayores en sueco, no me sorprende que ustedes simios primitivos conozcan una lengua tan antigua como es el sueco, pero quiero saber a qué se debe su discusión oral ante el inicio del periodo de traslación rotatorio en el comienzo de lo que conocemos como día. Para ser más especifico porque tan ruidos tan tempranos.

Lynn: Estas están peleando por culpa de la tonta rubia que lloro toda la noche.

Lincoln: Bueno eso me da entender que Lori, luan y luna querían dormir en el mismo cuarto, porque Leni se encerró toda la noche.

Lisa: A saber que el cerebro de nuestra segunda hermana mayor es del tamaño de un Resultados de un _Arachis hypogaea_ puedo estar con certeza que no fue tan grave el problema.

Lynn: Si de seguro ayer se le acabaron los tenedores para el pie con su novio y no pudo comérselo.

Luna: O se le abra caído el pie en arruino todo el día.

Luan: Alguien dijo pie. En eso luan agarra un pastel (No sé dónde lo saco si está usando una pijama) y se lo embarra en la cara de Lincoln.

-Jajajajaja nada como un pastel para iniciar el día al estilo los 3 chiflados.

Lincoln: Caramba. El chico decía mientras estaba cubierto en la cara. Mientras que daba de palmazos para quitarse el merengue. Este empezó a moverse de manera rara como si una lombriz se le hubiera metido al cuerpo.

Luna: Parecen los 3 chiflados. Pero les falta uno. Esta voltea a Lynn

-No me mires a mí de seguro la otra seria la estúpida de Leni.

Lincoln: Que a nadie le importa que Leni estuvo llorando toda la noche.

Todas: ¡No!

Luna: Si sigue así, algún día la pisotearan, necesita saber que la vida no es fácil hermano.

Lori: Tal vez le salió mal su día de campo. De seguro lo arruino todo, como de costumbre.

Lana: Lola. Apresúrate están hablando de temas de chicos y chicas y créenme que me da asco hablar de eso.

Lucy: Hasta donde yo sé, sus lágrimas me podrías servir para un conjuro, claro dependiendo de tipo de lágrimas, el conjuro sería diferente.

Lana: Eres rara hermana. Apropósito no has visto a splinter. Mi ratón blanco.

Lucy: No lo sé, pero pregúntale a la chica que le gusta hacer experimento. El otro día la vi con un roedor para hacer experimentos.

Lana: ¡Lisa! Que le hiciste a splinter.

Lisa: Nose de que hablas. Espero que no preguntes por el sujeto de pruebas Número VII. Porque el ya cumplió con su función de ser la prueba fallida de mi experimento.

Lana: Me las pagaras. ¡Te vengare Splinter!

La amante de los animales se lanzó contra lisa quien empezó pelar. La situación se volvió grave que luan y Lori continuaron el duelo.

-Esta celosa luna. Ya que ningún chico tendrá tu atención como Bobby esta por mí.

-Al menos yo no necesito estar con un celular todo el día y mintiendo que tus asquerosos gases son de parte de tus zapatos.

Lori: Literalmente eso me importa del tamaño de tus pechos. O sea nada. Decía mientras testeaba la rubia.

-Suficiente. Luna se aventó contra Lori.

Lincoln: Lynn tenemos que detenerlas.

Lynn: A mí me da igual. Todo eso empezó por Leni, a esa idiota siempre hay que ser paciente, ya me tiene harta. Además es un gran momento para iniciar una pelea. No lo crees.

En eso Lynn golpea al chico en la cara tumbándolo contra la pared.

Luan: Espera, esa puerta de costara un cuarto de mi cuarto. Jajaja lo pillas.

Lynn: Me tienes harta. La chica se aventó contra la comediante.

Luan toma el bate de baseball de Lynn.

-Ahora que, me meterás eso en mi boca y me mandaras al desagüe, para tener a Lincoln para ti sola.

-Tus referencias no tienen sentido. Pero te mandare en un home run. Jajajajaja

Lynn: Que malos chistes deportistas la chica golpea en la cara mientras que contrataco contra un batazo.

En eso sale lola del baño.

-Pero, ¿Que escandalo traen?

Lucy: Si están peleando nuestras hermanas ya que todo empezó por algo que tiene que ver con Leni.

-Ash, esa rubia tonta. Siempre trayendo problemas con su belleza. Yo en cambio utilizo mi hermosura a mi fav….

La chica cayó al suelo al resbalar con un pedazo de merengue del pastel de luan.

-Aaaaa. Gritaba con iría. Estoy manchada de merengue, tengo que bañarme otra vez.

Mientras estaba entrando Lucy, lola la saco del baño.

-Muévete rarita.

-Pero. Es mi turno.

-No me interesa. Además las hermosas tenemos prioridades, querida. Decía la rubia con un tono superior y excéntrico.

-Suspiro. La chica de pelo negro agarro del cabello a su hermana menor.

-No me interesa es mi turno.

Los únicos Louds que no estaban discutiendo eran Lily y Leni, mientras que Lincoln estaba recuperando la conciencia, con un pañal de Lily.

-Que, que. Recuperaba la consciencia, mientras veía a sus hermanos pelear y Lili sonriéndole con un silbato en sus manos.

-A, que conveniente. El chico toma el silbato y lo sopla.

(Sonido de silbato)

-Chicas, me pueden decir por qué pelean.

Lori: La amante de la música de Mick Swagger dice que me hecho gases..

Luna: Lori me dijo que tengo los pechos planos. Lo dice la que nunca se desga el celular de su cara.

Lori: Lo dice la "Cantante".

Lincoln volteo a ver a las otras hermanas.

Lynn: Esta "comediante" ya me tiene arto de sus malos chistes.

Luan: Lo dice la cara de niño.

Lynn: No dejara que me metas con ese bate a mi boca y tengas a Lincoln para ti.

Luan: Y tú me lo vas a impedir.

Lana: Este monstro, experimento con mi ratón.

Lisa: Veo que dedujiste esa conclusión a partir de tu cerebelo semi desarrollado.

Lucy: Era mi turno en el baño.

Lola: Las hermosas tenemos las prioridades, niña dark.

Lincoln: ¡YA! ¡Basta!. En parte todas tienes razón. Menos lo de Luan que me quiera. Esa son cosas creppy y son para otro tipo de fics.

Lynn: Estamos discutiendo por estas tonterías. Pero la culpa la tiene Leni. Ya que estuvo encerrada toda la noche y ocasiono todo esto. Esa tonta solo traer problemas.

Lincoln: Si no sabes cállate Lynn, debes apoyar a nuestra hermana.

Lori: La apoyaríamos si supiéramos que le paso.

Lincoln: Chicas ya basta. No saben lo que le paso a Leni y ustedes solo la atacan. Bien ya me arte. Antes la protegíamos mucho, cuando éramos niños. Lori (apuntaba el albino), tú la sobreprotegías de cualquier chico que quisiera sobrepasarse de ella, además te pelaste contra su primer novio.

Lori: Tienes razón yo no quiero que sobrepase de mi pequeña hermana, ella es mi mejor amiga. Y no solo con el, si no con una chica amiga de la tipa que la odiaba.

Lincoln: Luan, Luna, nosotros la cubríamos de los abusadores, mientras que Lori la pegaba a aquellos que intentaban galante el cabello.

Luna: Tienes razón hermana, eso me hizo ser fuerte, para que nadie me protegiera.

Luan: si, además ella siempre se ríe de mis bromas, a ella le gustan mis chistes.

-Así es chicas. Tú también Lynn.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con la cabeza hueca.

-Y que dices cuando te aventabas contra los abusadores, después de que me daban una paliza, por defenderla.

-Daaa, te defendía a ti, no a ella.

-Y cuando te arregla tus uniformes después de destrozarlo, con un parche motivacional para que seas el número 1.

La deportista le dio igual las palabras de su hermana intentando que entendiera que Leni quería a su hermana.

-Después hablare contigo. Pero ella siempre nos ha protegido, si será algo torpe, pero nosotros la hicimos así, creer que la hemos apoyado en cosas. Ella con sus brazos, siempre nos dice que todo estará bien. Y así ha sido.

Lana: Pero la vez que le intentamos conducir.

-Eso fue porque estaban hartas de que Lori fuera la única que condujera. Además ella la hizo para llevarnos adonde quisiéramos, sin ninguna condición. No lo hicieron por ella, lo hicieron por ustedes, son desconsideradas, Leni siempre nos apoya y ahora necesita de nuestra ayuda, pero ella es tan considerada que no, nos la va a pedir para no ser un estorbo en nuestros asuntos.

Todas: Creo que tienes razón.

-Pero algo que no entiendo chicas. Es que sé que el sábado en la noche protegieron a Leni de que no saliera con Isaac. Y ayer así como hoy, no les importa lo que le pasa en asuntos de chicos.

-Literalmente ya diste la respuesta. Ella sale con su mejor amigo, ese chico es un peligro, y el día de ayer sale llorando, es obvio que él le hizo algo, a lo mejor arruino su picnic.

-No es verdad chicas, si hubiera internet se darían cuenta lo que les paso. Pero prefiero decírselos antes de que lo vean.

-Ver qué.

Todas las chicas pusieron atención a lo que el albino contara su historia.

_-Ustedes también chicos, después de varios capítulos al fin vendrá la historia._

-Bien esto es lo que paso….

**Narración de Lincoln**

_Ayer Leni al medio día estaba en el parque, esperando a su novio, Adam, ella me había hecho un corazón en el árbol, con un una A y una L. con una flecha atravesando el corazón. Ella estaba emocionada, no había visto su novio en días, ni sabía de él, lo único que se había enterado por chicos del equipo de soccer era que no iba acudir al partido que se celebró el día de ayer. Pero ella iba asistir a ese partido por Isaac, lástima que para nuestro segundo latino favorito no iba acudir, ya que sintió que su novio es primero. Leni se alegró que la razón por la que Adam no iba ir al partido, es para que ellos estuvieran juntos. Leni me comento que Adam le haría una fiesta sorpresa._

-De ahí me huele mal la historia. Decía luna algo preocupada

-Chicos es Leni, a lo mejor mal interpreto. A lo mejor leyó mal, si es que sabe leer la niña. Reclamaba Lynn con un tono burlona si su hermana mayor.

-Me permiten. Interrumpía Lincoln para que sus hermanas dejaran hablar.

Todas: Continua.

_Leni tenía ese pastel de ciruela, se había puesto su nuevo vestido color verde azul Aqua. Del mismo modelo que tiene los otros. Pero cambio el día cuando vio a su novio Adam. Vio su "lindo" rostro sonriendo._

_-__Oh, ahí está Adam._

_Ella se acercó, pero veía que alguien estaba con él. Era Rebecca Slater. Una compañera de clase de Leni. Ella es la típica chica presumida, de pelo largo suelto, color pelirrojo, sus ojos oscuros, con la cara con una poca cantidad de pecas, pero las suficientes en sus mejillas para ser visibles, usaba una blusa color azul oscuro, mientras una falda de mezclilla que combinaba con esa blusa, y unos zapatos color celeste._

-Adam. Saluda la chica acercándose a su novio,

-Leni, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que tonto, tengo tu texto. Me dijiste que te viera aquí. Estoy temprano para mi fiesta sorpresa. Hablaba emocionada y confusa la chica.

_Leni vio que Adam y Rebecca se voltearon que ambos se voltearon a ver._

_-Gracias por venir Rebecca. Sonreía Leni al ver a la chica._

_-O haz estado pasando unas semanas fingiendo salir con esta idiota. Decía la chica presuntuosa._

_-De hecho hoy es día numero veinte, en el que somos novios._

_Adam: Mira Leni. te pedí que salieras conmigo, para haber si rebeca sintiera celos, pero ahora de nuevo estamos juntos. Así que ya no te necesito._

_Leni quedo en shock, al saber que estaba siendo utilizada, que solio era un plan para que ese Adam, volviera con su exnovia. Ella empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho y en sus ojos estaba intentando salir lágrimas._

_-No sé porque tienes ese texto, que estaba destinado a Rebecca._

_-Pe-Pe, pero dijiste que me amabas. La chica empezaba sollozar._

_-Debo felicitarte fue una decisión inteligente en engañar a la chica más tonta de la escuela. Pero como dije, no es difícil engañar a Leni Loud. La chica sonreía mientras rotaba del hombro a su novio._

_-A-Ad, Adam te prepare, un, un pas-pastel. He trabajado mucho en él, es-es, de ci-ciruela. La tomaba del pastel con sus 2 manos enseñándoselo._

Adam salto hacia atrás al ver el pastel.

_-Soy alérgico a las ciruelas, estas tratando de matarme._

_Leni: Yo, yo, es que no lo sabía._

_Rebecca: alégate de nosotros, retrasada._

_¡Slam!_

_La chica le tío un golpe al pastel para que cayera en el vestido de Leni, para después empujarla cayéndola en el suelo boca abajo, terminando de embarraste con las ciruelas, la pareja se alejaban de ella, empezando a reírse de burla._

_-Bien, bien hecho amor, pusiste a esa tonta en su lugar, por eso me gustas, tú sabes tratar a las tontas en su lugar, defendiste lo que es tuyo. Decía Adam muy burlón mientras no le importaba Leni._

_-Si claro, tu eres mio, debo admitir, que me sentí celosa cuando te veía con ella, cuando escuchaba esos rumores después de terminar, cuando las chicas se empezaron a pelear por ti, pero tu elegiste a Leni Loud, no podría permitir que mi hombre estuviera con una cabeza hueca._

_Ambos voltearon a ver a Leni y continuaron riéndose._

_-Sí, debo admitirlo, aguantarla, para que te encelaras valió la pena. Pero la que me importa eres tú, claro tuve algunos créditos por ayuda, pero ver que me defendiste al intentar que me envenenara, pues esa pendeja me pudo haber matado._

_-Yo no lo permitiría, que esa perra se revuelque en sus idioteces, yo te tengo ahora a ti._

_Después de eso. La odiosa pareja empezaron a versarse, e irse mientras que Leni se había parado y escuchado todo eso. Ella se levantó y se desplomo llorando en un árbol gritando amargamente había sido maltratada, humillada, engañada, usada. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, mientras que su corazón estaba destrozado, está bajo su cabeza empezando a llorar._

_-__Esta, esta es la peor fiesta sorpresa que he tenido._

_Leni solo vio el corazón que había hecho de Adam y ella. Salió corriendo para la casa._

-Mientras bueno terminaba mi partido de americano.

Todas las hermanas Loud al escuchar esa historia quedaron impactadas, unas más que otras. Algunas enojadas con aquel chico que provoco esto. Otras se sentían estúpidas por no haber hecho nada ayer. Aunque hubo alguna que a decir verdad le importaba tres hectáreas los asuntos del amor y más de su hermana mayor Leni.

-Así que chicas por favor no sean tan malas con Leni, entiendan lo que le esta pasando es muy grave. Hablaba Lincoln tratando de convencer a sus hermanas.

Lori: Yo literalmente lo entiendo, sabía que los chicos eran capaces de hacerle eso. Debí protegerla.

Luna/Luan: Igualmente.

Las hermanas menores habían entendido lo que le pasaba a Leni, y estas abrazaron a Lincoln porque ellas se sentían mal por Leni, exceptuó una Lynn.

-Bien si dejaron de llorar, por una estúpida y si se van a estar abrazando. Pues yo usare el baño, que tengo entrenamiento al rato. La deportista se metió al baño viendo que ninguno de los demás usaría el baño.

Lincoln: déjenla, ahora lo que importa es animar a…

En eso se abra la puerta del cuarto de Lori y Leni. Salió de la puerta Leni.

**Nota del autor**

**Este capítulo estaba dividido en 2, pero deje una parte para que sea al final la escena de donde Lincoln platica de lo ocurrido por Adam.**

**Aun así, el siguiente capítulo se centra en Leni (bueno había dicho que este si hablaría de Leni, pero en realidad habla más de la familia Loud), que casualmente solo se dedicaron a pelear. Pero así es la familia, además tenía que poner un capitulo centro en la familia.**


	67. Capitulo 44

**Capítulo 44 (3x12)**

**Bonita**

Mientras en la casa Loud

Salía de la habitación del cuarto de Lori y Leni, la rubia Leni, salía de su cuarto ella ya estaba alistada y sonreía al ver a su familia como cada mañana formados en el baño.

-Hola chicos, buenos días. Veo que están formado para la fila del baño. Bien eso significa que soy la última. Hare fila. La chica camino con los ojos cerrados sus manos levantadas y flexionadas mientras que se diera al final de la final.

-Lori: ¿Leni estas bien? Preguntaba la hermana mayor confundía pues al verla arreglada y sonriente estaba impactada tras compararla con la imagen que tenía ayer ella y con lo que había dicho.

-Claro que sí, estoy igual de bonita que ayer. Oye Lincoln, gracias por escucharme ayer, créeme que me desahogue contigo.

-¿Enserio? Leni. Espero que estés bien. Yo quería lamentar lo que te hicieron.

-No te apures, es solo un tropiezo, a todos nos sucede.

Luna: Hermana, no debes dejar que se salga con la suya.

Luan: Si, él debe pagar por lo que hizo. Una persona tan bonita no debe sufrir.

Todas: Si.

-Chicos, agradezco su preocupación, pero no tengo que gastar mis energías con un tipo que no vale la pena.

En eso Leni camina hacia el baño, mientras que las hermanas y el hermano se pegaron al baño para escuchar a Leni, pensando que entraría a llorar, pero ella fue a lavarse los dientes.

Salió, y todas las hermanas corriendo a sus cuartos, mientras que empujaban a Lincoln dejándolo en el suelo. Este se levantó viendo a su hermana

-Hola linky, sonreía al ver a su hermano, pero la rubia tenia pasta en su mejilla.

-Leni, tienes, señalaba en su mejilla.

-¿Aquí? La chica toca la otra mejilla, después a sus labios.

-Leni la tienes en esta mejilla. El albino le limpiaba la pasta de su mejilla.

-Gracias linky. La chica agarro el cachete del chico sonriéndole.

-Voy a mi cuarto por mis gafas. La chica caminaba con los ojos cerrados hasta chocar con la puerta.

-Quien mueve las cosas. Se sobaba mientras abría los ojos y se diría a su habitación.

Todas las hermanas se acercaron hacía con Lincoln.

Lori: A lo mejor se ve bien. Esa sonrisa la hace estar bonita más que a todas.

Luna: Pero, tal vez esta triste por dentro.

Lincoln: tal vez, hay que animarla para que no piense en el chico. Y recordarle que ella es bonita.

En eso un foco empieza a parpadear por estar fundiéndose.

Luan: Se me prendió el foco. Jajaja lo pillan. Ya hablando enserio…

Lynn: Que se hará, porque tengo que practicar para mi partido de béisbol y Lincoln me ayudara.

-¿Cuando me pediste el favor?

-No es necesario pedírtelo, porque lo harás, no es una petición es tu obligación como hombre ayudarme, claro prefieres actuar como una niña ayudando a una rubiecita llorona.

-Lori. Fuimos muy groseras con ella. Todos incluyendo a Lincoln.

-¿YO? ¡PERO! Si fui yo el que la apoye.

Luan: Todos hermanos, por todos tuvimos la culpa.

Lincoln se quedó callado porque sabía que no podía discutir con sus 9 hermanas.

Lola: Hombres como tu Lincoln, que quieres destacara y ser especial. Que ganas con decir que si apoyaste a Leni, solo quieres vernos como las malas de la historia

Lynn: Ayudare, pero me deberás una Lincoln.

Lori: Okey todas estamos de acuerdo, y también el pervertido apoyaremos a Leni.

Lisa: A propósitos chicos. Tengo maravillosas buenas noticias. El día de ayer como saben ocasione que la red wi-fi se desactivo. Bien convencía a Yanís de meternos una vez más a la red.

Las hermanas mayores se alegraron y fueron pro su celular para esperar a que entraran a la red. Leni salió de su habitación viendo que sus hermanos estaban planeando algo. Los celulares de las mayores empezaron a vibrar. Ella no le interesaba, suspiro se metió una vez al baño, se desvistió y empezó a bañarse.

Todas vieron que eran viral las fotos de una Leni quien estaba embarrada del pie de ayer, donde Adam y Rebecca empezaron a publicarlo. Las chicas solo se pusieron triste por su hermana.

Ya que el día de ayer se habían subido las fotos de Leni con el pastel embarrado y tirada en el suelo. No fueron Adam ni Rebecca fueron compañeros de la clase de Leni, quien era más probable que ellos les mandaron las fotos

En el baño Leni pensaba darse una ducha. Cuando la tina se llenó, sumergió su cabeza para pensar.

_Adam... El, tu cómo pudiste, y lo peor es que Isaac no me contesta. Lo necesito, pero no sé dónde estará, conociéndolo se dirigiría hasta acá, pero ese sueño que tuve… Lo bueno es que vi a mis hermanos, conociendo a mis hermanos, me llevaran al centro comercial, espero verlo, necesito de su ayuda._

**Casa Navarrete**

Nate estaba terminado de almorzar para prepararse a trabajar con su hermano Evaristo mientras veía las fotos de Leni, quien se asombró por la noticia y se había espantado, a la vez algo molesto porque no sabía de esto, e Isaac no había comentado.

_-Debo avisarle a Isaac, como es posible que no se ha enterado…_

En eso llega Evaristo hablar con su hermano.

-Bien chico vámonos, papa está esperándonos, no pierdas más tus tiempo.

El latino mayor agarra a su hermano y se lo lleva arrastrándolo hasta la camioneta.

Tío Tobías: Bien chicos tenemos que trabajar. Acuérdenme de usar la computadora para hacer el reporte económico de la casa.

Evaristo escuchó eso y mientras tenía su celular decidió mandar un mensaje a ciertas personas.

**20 minutos después en la casa Loud**

Leni bajaba a las escaleras viendo que sus hermanos estaban en el televisor. Lincoln tenía el control, este volteo al ver que su hermana bajo de las escalera.

-Ohh Leni eres tú.

Apago el televisor, y tiro el control, mientas que se levantaron del sofá. A ver a sus hermana.

Lori: Bien chicas nos vamos, tú también Leni, vienes con nosotros.

Lori: Claro, ¿A dónde vamos?

Luna: No es obvio. Al centro comercial.

Lori: Vamos, chicos, Leni tu conduces. La chica le aventó las llaves mientras que la chica los tomaba con sus 2 manos.

Todas: ¡Que!

Lucy: No se apuren, en caso de fallecer, yo preparare su funeral.

Todos se subieron a Bancilla, Lori y Lincoln, se sentaron en frente mientras que Leni tomaba el lugar del piloto. La chica batallo en meter las llaves al enchufe, la chica arranco pero pasaron 5 intentos en matar el carro. Avanzaron para enfrente y para atrás el carro. Para finalmente arrancar con rapidez hacia el centro comercial.

Lincoln bajo de la camioneta corrió se tiro al suelo y empezó a besarla.

-¡TIERRA! ¡POR FIN TIERRA!

Luan: Ya besaste al diablo.

Todos se bajaron de la camioneta mientras que Lori se pegó al asiento mientras que Leni sabía que había hecho mal. Pero Lori trato de calmarla y felicitarla porque no se llevó nada ni a nadie.

La familia Loud llego al centro comercial y empezó de ir a un lado a otro, luan había ido a una tienda de estas para comprar sus cosas.

Luan a Leni: Leni, veo que tú tienes cualidades como asistente. Me gustaría que ayudaras con mi negocio de fiestas de cumpleaños.

Leni se alegró y se asombró abrazo a su hermana comediante.

-Espera. Tu asistente no era Lisa.

-Fracaso como asiente, ella arruino mi show por decir que el pastel hacia daño. Pero no importa creo que tu serias gran ayudante.

Leni sonrió y movió su cabeza diciendo que sí. Abrazo a luan.

-Gracias Luan por la oportunidad. Espera necesitare la ropa adecuada, iré a la tienda de ropa para buscar algo. Te veré luego. Leni había corrido pero fue interceptada por otras de las hermanas.

Lana: Leni no quieres ir a la tienda de mascotas para darle de comer a los cachorros.

Lola: No ella me acompañara para ver mis vestidos de princesa para mi próximo concurso.

Lana: Ni quien quiera ayudarte.

_Mente de Lola: No sabe que el ganador ira a leche landía. Su lugar favorito. Cuando gane no la invitare_. _Soy tan perversa._

-Ya te dije ella ira conmigo.

-No ira conmigo.

En eso luna le quita a Leni a sus hermanas gemelas.

-Vamos hermana, iremos al imperio de la guitarra. Necesito una nueva guitarra que convive mi ropa.

-Pienso que deberá acompañarme a una taza de café mientras le leo mi nuevo poema. Decía Lucy espantando luna y a Leni.

-Suspiro.

Lincoln y Lori veían como su hermana Leni era llevaba por todas sus hermanas, todas querían llevar a diferentes lados a Leni, pero ella prefería estar con sus hermanos en las tiendas de ropa, que ayudaba a elegir ropas para que se vieran mejor. Eso hacia alegrar a la modista, ver como sus hermanos se veían mejor con ropa que ella elegía.

-Linky te puedo ver más tarde. Voy a estar con mis hermanas una por una.

Lori: Trata de no perderse ni hacer nada malo a Leni. Yo me encargo de Lily.

Lincoln: ¿Esperen donde están Lynn y lisa?

Lori: En sus mundos, trata de no ir a cosa las por favor. Déjalas si no quieren estar con Leni es su problema.

En cierto punto se estaba caminando a mitad de la plaza, llego corriendo Lincoln con ella.

-Oye Leni, quieres ver una película. Las demás están en el puesto de comida.

-Claro, no me molestaría ver una película contigo. Desde hace días, quería ir al cine a ver una película, pero no tenía con quien.

-Bueno en marcha.

Ambos llegaron a la zona del cine.

-Te ha gustado pasar el rato.

-Si gracias. Me he divertido y he podida estar con cada una de ustedes.

-Me alegro además haz estado sonriendo todo el día. No solo por el centro comercial si no pro….

-Los estoy ayudando Lincoln y me encanta ayudar a mis pequeños hermanos. No importa que no comparta los mismos justos que ustedes pero si necesitan ayuda lo hago.

Lincoln: Ahora como premio vamos a ver la película.

Lincoln fue a comprar los boletos, mientras Leni leía las sinopsis de las películas.

-¡Leni!

La chica daba la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a esa persona.

-¡Eh! tu-tu. Adam

En eso Lincoln caminaba mientras se acercaba y miraba que Adam hablaba con ella. Adam vio que Lincoln se acercaba y puso con una cara de odio.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí y con un enano.

-No tengo nada que decirte, ya hemos terminado. La chica voltio su cara para ignorarlo.

-Venga nena, no te divertiste con ese pastel, te viste muy bien, Jajaja.

-Ya basta, eres una mala persona.

El chico le sujeta la mano, se acerca a su oído para hablarle.

-Sabes, el día que me invitaste a tu casa, pensé que no había nadie, porque quería sacar provecho de darle celos a Rebecca, te imaginas lo que hubiera ganado si estaríamos solo ese día. Abría obtenido lo que muchos quieres, tu rico cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! Gritaba la chica mientras se intentaba desatarse. Me lastimas.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi hermana! Gritaba Lincoln corrió al ver a el chico a maltratando a su herma, corrió para enfrentar a Adam.

Adam: A es tu hermano, pensé que no estabas tan desesperada, para remplazarme y estarías con el idiota de ese latino, pero luego verte con un niño, pensé que querías remplazar, con un enano, pero no, me equivoque.

El chico empezó reír: Jajaja, una estúpida como tú, se iría con cualquiera que te hable bonito, así como esa rata extranjera. Una idiota como tú, con ese bonito cabello.

La chica recordó lo que había pasado ayer, y más de su pasado con un chico quien también maltrataba su cabello. Leni al escuchar las risas, entro en shock.

-No te rías de mi hermana. El albino se aventó con el chico, forcejándole, pero no se inmutaba.

El chico aventó con un manotazo a la rubia tirándola, mientras le dio un puñetazo al chico de camisa naranja en la cara tirándolo al suelo. El chico empezó a sangrar en su nariz, se levantó con ira y le dio una patada en las zonas baja. Haciendo que Adam se agachara de dolor, para después que el albino le dio un remate con fuerza tirándolo en el suelo. Mientras que Leni estaba el suelo tras ser aventada observaba que Lincoln le daba una plaza adama mientras estaba en suelo.

-Deja a mi her…

En eso el chico recibe un golpe de una bolsa con fuerza. Era Rebecca quien veía a su novio siendo golpeado.

-Maldito chico, como te atreves a golpear a mi novio, querías. Decía la chica mientras levantaba a su novio.

-Estoy bien nena, pero Leni y su amiguito me atacaron de sorpresa, por eso no me pude defender.

Rebecca: Me lo imaginaba. Tenías que ser tu maldita rubia estúpida., te crees muy bonita.

-Oye no le hables así a mí... en eso Rebecca cacheteó a Lincoln tirándolo al suelo.

Adam: Te pusiste enfrente para enfrentar a mi chica, maldito enano de dientes de conejo. El chico recibía una paliza un golpe tras otro, mientras Leni solo veía.

-¡Lincoln! Gritaba la chica mientras intentaba acercase a defender a su hermano.

En eso Rebecca toma a Leni del cabello.

-Tú eres mía, maldita perra. No dejare que te acerques a mi Adam, es mío, soy más bonita que tú, sabes me sentí celosa cuando estabas con él. Pero, ¿Por qué? Si solo eres una cabeza hueca. Ahora veras. No me gusta ensuciarme las manos, pero Adam me dijo que lo hizo por mí y por algo más… creo que valdrá la pena ayudarlo. La chica tiraba a Leni al suelo mientras sostenía su puño directo a Leni...

¡Punch!

Se escuchaba un golpe tan fuerte a Rebecca tirándola al suelo.

-Literalmente odio pelear por mi hermana pero no es la primera vez que lo hecho, y no será la última. Como te atreves a golpear a mis hermanos.

Decía Lori quien estaba enfrente de la chica quien había empezado a sangrar la nariz.

Mientras que adama seguía golpeando a Lincoln. 3 personas se lanzaron contra Adam. Separándolos.

-Malditas, ¿Quién se creen?

Lynn: Ese idiota que se meta contra alguien igual de fuerte que yo.

Luna: Veras lo que le hacemos golpear a mi hermano.

Luan: Suerte que traje el bate. Te ponchare. La comediante no dio risa si no una cara de molestia contra el chico.

Lori: Vio que Adam estaba en el suelo.

-¡Adam!

El resto de las hermanas se acercaron a Lincoln, mientras que lana tenía a Lily en sus brazos Lucy y Lisa estaban cuidando al albino, mientras lola salió corriendo por los guardias de seguridad.

Lori: Así que ustedes se burlaron de Leni. Ella es una buena persona que no merecen ser abusada por gente que le gusta aprovecharse como usted.

-Tranquila amiga, no es mi culpa que tu hermana sea una perra estu…

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar. Ya que el golpe que le dio Lori en la cara le tumbo 2 dientes.

Luan intento darle un batazo Adam, pero este logro esquivarlo, mientras le picaba los ojos, pero luna alcanzo agarrarlo para dejar a su hermana, mientras que Lynn le daba el batazo en la cara probando un sangrado en su nariz.

Lola: ¡Guardias!

En eso llega el guardia de seguridad con Bobby.

-Nena. Que te paso se acercaba Bobby abrazar a Lori.

-Bubuosito. Ese es Adam. El exnovio de Leni, intento golpeo a Lincoln, lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, e intentaron maltratar a Leni.

Adam se levantó. Y con ira vio a Leni quien estaba llorando.

-Maldita perra.

El chico tomo unas tijeras. Agarro a Leni quienes estaba en shock, el joven tenía la idea te cortar un mechón de su pelo.

-Esto es lo único que valdrá la pena al estar contigo, y aguantar todo.

En el momento que Adam iba a cortarle el cabello a Leni. Por detrás recibió un golpe de un maniquí

-Vez les dije que Chaz, estaba seguro de hacer algo con esto. Con este viejo maniquí que iba a tirar. Era Chaz quien había golpeado a Adam con un viejo maniquí que iba a tirar de su tienda donde trabajaba.

Thomas: Si, pero te dije que no te metieras, los guardias ya están aquí.

-Chaz acude al llamado. Y no podía permitir que la rubia sufriera. Decía con orgullo y egocentrismo.

Adam se levantó y salió corriendo para evitar ser atrapado. Pero recibió un tanque sorpresa. Un pie se levantó, mientras el suelo le tomaba el brazo con fuerza.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no acabo contigo guapo. Decía Robert agarrando con fuerza al chico para evitar que escapara.

Bobby con las únicas esposas esposando a Adam, mientras Rebeca era levantada por el guardia de seguridad.

Guardia: Gracias chicos, les debo, una.

-Ya sabe que Chaz cumple con su misión, señor, no tiene nada que agradecer.

Robert: Lo que mi amigo quiere decir, que lo hicimos por nuestra amiga.

Guardia: Sabes chico, vi como actuaste. Me impresionas

-No es nada señor, solo aplique los que mi padre y mi padrastro me enseñaron.

-Hijo, necesitare más apoyo, te ofrezco el puesto de guardia de seguridad. Qué opinas.

-Por supuesto. El chico y el guardia se daban la mano.

Lori levanto a Leni para llevarlo a su casa, mientras que las otras hermanas tomaban aun Lincoln inconsciente.

-Gracias chicos. El chico se quedó pensando al ver a los 3 muchachos.

Thomas: Ayer nos enteramos de las fotos que subió Rebecca en donde Leni estaba embarrada por su pie. Me dio ira al saber que Adam estaba usándola. Estaba con Robert y Chaz, cuando vimos que Adam jaloneaba el caballo, por suerte Chaz iba a tirar ese maniquí, fui muy valiente.

-Oigan, de casualidad, saben de… bueno de Isaac, me sorprende que no ha hablado con Leni, o estar aquí.

Robert: Ayer le paso algo y ha estado ocupado. Y no hemos podido concentrarse.

Lynn: Si que será más importante del mejor amigo de Leni. Vaya amigo.

Luna: Si, si es su amiga, debería estar ayudando Leni.

Los chicos solo se vieron entre ellos pensando donde estaba su amigo.

La familia Loud fue llevaba a casa por parte de Bobby quien estaba preocupada por Leni, pero estaba asombrada que Lori cumplió su papel de hermana mayor al proteger a sus hermanos, sumando que todas las hermanas protegieron entre si ante esos 2 chicos.

-Bubuosito. Gracias por todo.

-Nena, tu nena eres la que me preocupa, por defender a tus hermanos, te invitare a salir.

En el cuarto de Lori y Leni. Lincoln estaba reposando y se había despertado.

-donde estoy…

Al abrir sus ojos estaba Leni esperándolo con una sopa.

-Ya despertaste linky, te estuve vendando mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Leni?, yo. Ocuh (el chico sobaba la cabeza). ¿Porque me duele la cabeza?

-No hagas esfuerzo linky, te dieron una paliza. Agradezco por lo que hiciste me protegiste de ese idiota.

-Leni, los demás.

-No te apures, ellas estaba abajo. Yo me quede contigo. A cuidarte, como siempre después de cada pleito tras protegerme.

Lincoln: lo siento Leni, no puede defenderte.

La chica le daba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias por todo, por querer animarme. Ahora sé que si estoy deprimida podre contare con su ayuda.

Después de unas horas Lincoln se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Mientras que Leni se acostó pensando en el día fuerte que tuvo.

_Esta decidido, en lo que debo hacer. No más…._

**En el centro comercial**

La pareja estaba en la celda, mientras el guardia abría las jaulas.

-Bien chicos pueden irse.

Los jóvenes salieron del centro comercial. Mientras esperaban a un joven que había pajado su multa.

-Les descontare este suceso de la paga que les prometí. Decía una sombra misteriosa.

-El pago había terminado cuando le embarramos el pastel a la rubia, y decide terminar con ella. Decía un Adam con el ojo morado.

-Sí, solo decir ayudarte si no termináramos heridos mi novio y yo. Decía Rebecca algo moletas.

En eso las luces del estacionamiento prendían. Observado que era Evaristo quien era el sujeto de las sombra.

-Chicos, chicos. El plan va de acuerdo al plan.

-Como sabes Adam, aquí tienes la paga por estar este tiempo con Leni. Claro menos la paga de sacarlos ahorita, eso no era parte del plan, pero sí que fue un bonus. Por golpear al chico de pelo blanco y destrozar mentalmente a esa rubia.

Rebecca: Sigo sin saber, cuál es tu motivación contra esa familia.

Evaristo: No es contra ellos, pero a sé quién le importa…


	68. Capitulo 45

**Capítulo 45 (3x12)**

"**Lo que más busco"**

**Lunes 11 de julio**

Isaac se había levantado para ir directamente a buscar a Leni, ya que no encontró su celular anoche, en el momento de abrir la puerta vio alguien demasiado conocida.

-Hola bebé. Era carlota quien había llegado de su viaje traía maletas y lo abrazaba poniendo sus brazos en la cadena de la latina.

-¡Carlota! Gritaba emocionado el chico.

-Te extrañe, quería que hubieras ido conmigo al viaje, pero bueno ya estoy aquí.

-Pero tú, ¿Cómo?, tú.

-Ayer llegamos a la ciudad.

-Carlota es que ayer…

-No dijas nada, ya sé que paso.

Isaac se quedó impresionado y se cuestionó como su novia sabia

-Bobby me lo dijo todo, en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad prepare las cosas para quedarme con Bobby lo que resta de las vacaciones yo estaré con mi novio hasta finales de Agosto.

La chica besa al chico quien lo recibe con emoción. La emoción es tanto que el chico agarro de la cintura a su novia y la empezó a dar vueltas mientras que la levantaba, la emoción y la distracción de la joven pareja provoco que cayeran en el pasto a lado de la puerta.

-Ouch. Decían ambos por la ciada que habían sufrido.

-Bebe, no te lastimaste. Decía la chica.

-Estoy bien, solo que caí en algo.

Ambos se levantaron y volteado en lo que ambos habían caído encima del pasto, resulto ser el celular de Isaac.

-O rayos, ¡mi teléfono! Gritaba el chico molesto.

-No entiendo bebé, aplastamos tu teléfono o lo tenías en tu bolsillo.

-Al parecer ayer, cuando llegue se me habrá tirado, o lo habré tenido en el pantalón todo este tiempo.

_Mente de Isaac: De haber sabido le hubiera mandado mensaje a Leni o la hubiera llamado. Para saber porque no fue al partido, me preocupa._

Mientras que Isaac estaba en su mundo carlota lo continúo besando.

-Deja de pensar, estamos juntos y es lo que importa.

-Pero que modales tengo. Ven pasa, apenas iba a desayunar o quieres ir algún restaurante.

-Por mi está bien. Suele que conozca a tu familia.

El chico tomo de la mano a su novia y la llevo a su casa.

Estuvieron hablando de las vacaciones a México, el cual Isaac tenía pensado que Carlota los planes cambiaron cuando Isaac decidió quedarse a jugar, por petición de su entrenador.

Aun así la pareja estuvo en contacto por ese tiempo, Isaac invito a pasar a su Novia a al almorzar.

-Bebe, estoy seguro que no me habías dicho que ibas a regresar.

-Estoy segura de que si, aun así cuando me entere de mi primo lo que te paso, salí corriendo por ti.

Decía mientras tomaba asiento la chica a esperar que su novio hiciera de almorzar.

En eso llega Cristal mientras veía a la pareja besándose nuevamente.

-¡Buenos días! Gritaba la chica sacando de transe a los latinos.

-Cristal, hermana. Buenos días. Iba a preparar el desayuno para mí y mi novia. ¿Gustarías acompañarnos?

Carlota: Hola, me acuerdo de ti, el día que viene a saber de Isaac cuando se enfermó. Yo pensé que eras su prima.

-Y lo soy, pero somos tan unidos que somos hermanos.

Carlota: Te entiendo así es la relación que tengo con mi primo Bobby.

Isaac: De hecho hay muchas similitudes entre la relación entre los primos. Somos latinos, somos primos tenemos la misma edad.

Cristal dirigió una mirada hacia Carlota con ira. Pues antes la mirada que le dirigía a Leni ahora era para la latina.

_Mente de cristal: Celebra qué tienes a mi hermano amante de la moda, cuando acabe con Evaristo haré que Isaac te deje por Leni, alguien que si merece. No como tú, no sé, de donde saliste y te apoderaste de mi primo. Cuando él le pertenece a mi amiga._

Los tres continuaron hablando por 20 minutos. Hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

Isaac: Yo abro. Se levantó el chico mientras sonreía al ver a su novia.

Carlota: Tan servicial, como siempre, me encanta espero que algún día cuando sea mi esposo pueda...

Cristal: ¿De qué hablas?

Preguntaba la latina con un tono confundido pero con más con molestia. Pero en realidad en el fondo lo decía con odio.

_Mente de cristal: Ahora resulta que quieres a mi hermano como tu esposo. Supongo que para procrear. __Si lo sabré yo. (¿Espera que?)_

El latino llego a su puerta y al abrirla había alguien que no esperaba.

-Muchacho, ¿Que paso? Te esperábamos para irnos. Era el entrenador del equipo de soccer. Que estaba apresurado en que el chico estuviera lista.

-Entrenador, ¿Que está haciendo aquí? Preguntaba confundido.

-¡Que estoy haciendo aquí! Mejor dicho ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos esperando para irnos a torneo estatal.

-Pero, pero ayer tuvimos el partido.

-Chico por favor. Ya sabias que el ganador avanzaría a la siguiente ronda.

-Si pero no sabía que el torneo de condado sería instantáneamente.

-Mira dejemos de hablar empaca tus cosas tenemos que llegar a Detroit para el atardecer. Puedes llevar a 2 personas como acompañante.

Evaristo estaba escuchando en la sala mientras que Nate pasaba por ahí y escuchaba la conversación.

Carlota: Iré contigo, quiero estar para apoyarte y hacer primeros auxilió, espero que las lecciones de mi tía funcionen.

Cristal observa a carlota como se le pega encima a Isaac.

-_Enserio. Primero con Leni y ahora con esta tipa, no importa tengo que protegerlo. _

-Chicos yo iré con ustedes. Se acerca la latina sonriendo a la pareja.

Nate: Oigan me están dejando de lado, donde esta producción. Tengo algunas quejas por mi papel y por esta obra, por la mala ortografía y que el autor le encanta rescribir los capítulos. Donde está producción exijo hablar con el autor de esta basura.

El joven latino de 17 volteo hacia el lector.

_-¿Que me ven? que ahora resulto que yo no puedo romper la 4ta pared, solo porque no soy Lincoln, ni Lily ni Isaac, a no, estoy harto de que el autor me trate como secundario._

Decía el chico molesto quejándose de la obra.

-Se supone que soy de los protagonistas. Sé que la historia es The Loud House, pero el protagonista es Isaac la coprotagonista es Leni. Seguido de Lincoln, Lily, luego cristal, tal vez Bobby y los amigos de mí primo. ¿Y yo que? ¿Dónde quedó?

El chico empezó a golpear la pared.

-Ahora resulta le hacen una historia aparte a Leni e involucra a Cristal quitando el protagónico a Leni, y también hace uno innecesario sobre carlota. Dios mío santo que sigue un one shot sobre Charles.

Isaac veo a su primo algo molesto.

-Hermano cálmate, esto es una historia, algún día te darán protagonismo.

-Cállate, no tienes amor propio a tu obra, eres como Itachi y Kichimoto…

-Creo que te estás pasando y los lectores se van aburridor.

-Eso crees. Acabas de decir que se van aburrir, pero te pasaste 15 capítulos tomando la base de esta historia con textos largo y tediosos. Sin mencionar que la ortografía.

Isaac se quedó callado pues no sabía si le hablaban a él o al autor.

-Tenerte amor prohíbo Kichimoto. Además haces especiales aburridos, sin mencionar que te pasas por el arco del triunfo la parte final de capítulo 1.

Isaac: Nate, cálmate, es sola una historia de amor.

-Queremos ver quien se casara con Leni, es mucho pedir eso, pero no te tenemos dando flashback y Flashforward que cuando la historia llegue a esos momentos ni se van a acordar

Isaac dio un suspiro largo para hablar con su primo.

-Dios mio santo, le pediré al autor que te mande una carta de disculpa por tu ausencia de protagonismo asi como las quejas que tienes, al fin y al cabo el utor lee todo, aunque creo que te mandara de vacaciones

-Deberías entonces tomar un lápiz y borrarme de tu historia pues. Y hablar de Leni, esto no parece tener fin, hare una llamada. Si así es hare una llamada porque esta obra no tenga fin…

-No metas a llamadas en esto. No compares obras.

Cristal interrumpe para hablar con su hermano.

-Yo me encargo

_Isaac al lector: Disculpen la interrupción sobre esto. Continúen con la lectura pro favor._

-Es que no, este tipo es el problema mete su nariz en donde pueda, si no es aquí se mete en los one shot, especiales o incluso en otras obras. Que alguien lo detenga…

Cristal le tapa la boca a su hermano.

-Ya escuchaste solo 2, la novia y la prima. La chica se acerca al oído a su hermano.

-Voy a protegerlo, tiene 16 y estará con una chica mayor, se cómo piensan los chicos de mi edad. Lleno de hormonas soy capaz de impedir que hagan algo indebido.

Nate: Lo que me faltaba regresaste a la prima sobre protectora. Sonreía al ver a su Hermana.

-Veo que este autor no sabe que escribir, la obra se cae en pedazos. Decía exagerado el chico.

Cristal: Tu siempre eres la parte cómica pero ahora estas flanderizado.

-Es que nadie me respeta hasta soy la burla del creador, tanto así que en el futuro me hará contarle a mis hijos sobre un especial que los aburrirá. Que maltrato.

-Eres un dramático.

****Nota del autor****

**Todo subrayado fue escrito por un colega dando una crítica de la obra desde el punto de vista de un personaje de la obra en este caso Nate (Pues es su personaje favorito). Todo eso fue una sátira a esta obra.**

-Sabes hermanito tú y yo debemos ayudar a papa en el negocio. Hablaba Evaristo a Nate casi gritando para que la gente escuchara. Desde hace tiempo no trabajamos con papa juntos.

Era interrumpido mientras Evaristo le frota la cabeza.

-Como no desde hace meses…

_Mente de Evaristo: si ahí lo tengo, necesito un hermano a mi lado, ya tengo uno en contra mí no necesito otro._

La pareja más sumada a Cristal agarraron sus maletas, de parte de los 2 tenían semi guardado todo así que no les costó volver a empechar para una semana. Por otro lado Carlota tenía sus cosas en la mano. Los tres subieron a la camioneta mientras se despedían de Nate y Evaristo.

Nate: Yo quiero ir. No es justo que Cristal tenga más protagonismo que yo.

En eso el hermano mayor que bajaba las escaleras escucho una discusión sin sentido.

Evaristo: Hermano. Nos vamos a quedar ayudar a papa.

En eso el chico volteo a ver el entrenador de fútbol quien asiento la cabeza, y este también asintió este sonrió de gusto.

Isaac al subir al autobús fue recibido por su equipo de una forma peculiar. Le lanzaron una pelota a la cara.

-Miren quien decidió venir. Decía Cox quien lanzo un balón a la cara del chico.

En eso se para el chico y le avienta su pelota chica.

-Claro que sí. No me perdería por nada.

Lance: Mira no más trajiste a dos chicas.

Johnson: Debes controlarte entraremos a la fase estatal quiero llegar a los nacionales.

Henry: Tranquilos sé que podremos avanzar además miren el chico está bien. Después de lo que paso ayer sigue de pie.

En eso Isaac le da el pase a su novia para que se siente a su lado y cristal este por los pasillos.

-Genial mientras que la pareja no haga nada yo veré el conductor como se rasca el trasero o el entrenador se saca la será de sus orejas.

-No seas amargada Cristal. Pasarás una semana con nosotros.

-Si así es, pero es por... Bueno ya sabes lo decía la chica moviendo la muñeca en forma circular.

-¿De qué hablan? Preguntaba carlota quien estaba confundida.

Isaac: De... Que conozcas a mi prima y que ella te conozca. Decía Isaac algo nervioso.

Carlota beso en la Mejía a Isaac. Eres tan dulce y quieres entrar en tu círculo familiar.

-Quiero que seas parte de mi familia, como yo estoy en la tuya.

Ambos se deban un beso mientras estaba sentados. La chica de pelo castaño solo miro y encendió su celular pero para su desgracia no prendió.

-Rayos pensé que lo había cargado. Hermano traéis tu cargador.

-No te dije encontré mi celular pero al parecer lo pise y lo destruí. Por supuesto que ni traigo el celular ni mucho menos, el cargador.

-No puede ser. No traje mi cargador que haré no puedo vivir sin mi celular.

Isaac: Bebe crees poder prestarle el celular a mi hermanita.

-Claro aquí tienes. La chica le entrego su celular cerrando sus cuentas. Y al dárselo a Cristal dio una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos el celular de carlota empezó a vibrar. La chica le da el celular a cristal para que entrara a su cuenta. Pero al entrar instantáneamente le quito el celular.

\- Lo siento. Voy a cerrar tu cuenta. Es una llamada de mi mama.

Isaac: Tranquila yo entiendo dile a tu madre que le mando un saludo. Decía Isaac amablemente.

_Mente de cristal: Como la puedes complacer en todo. Es una niña caprichosa, me quito su celular justo cuando entre a mi cuenta._

Carlota empezaba hablar con alguien diciendo mama, mientras que Isaac le besaba la mano y cristal solo le halo el cabello. Haciéndolo para atrás.

-No crees que tienes asuntos más importantes en que pensar hermanito.

_Mente de Isaac: Debo ver a Leni, pero rayos una semana sin ella. No creo que le pase nada. Además tienen a sus hermanos. Rayos si pasa el autobús a la casa Loud pediría detenerme, pero vamos del otro lado. Estará bien, espero…_

En ese momento la familia Loud salía para prepararse ir al centro comercial mientras que Leni tenía la cabeza abajo sin querer ver a su alrededor.

Lincoln: iremos al centro comercial Leni, alégrate. El chico sonrió a su hermana.

Leni: Estoy muy feliz, linky, es mi lugar favorito. Me divertiré enserio.

Pasaron 3 horas durante el camión el chico y la latina estuvieron hablando mientras que cristal tuvo que tomar un antiguo mp3 para reproducir música y no poner atención.

Pero después en cierto momento Isaac tenía su mano derecha mirando tocando la ventana carlota con su mano toco la de su novio.

-Nunca me ha dicho que te paso en tu mano derecha.

Decía carlota mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras que los dedos de la morena se colocaban en la mano de su novio. La morena agarro la mano y la coloca con su mano a su pierna mientras tocaba la cicatriz en la palma.

-Yo bueno, solo dejamos que fue un accidente. Propósito cuando llegues todos los goles que meta serán dedicados a ti. El chico se sonrojo al decir eso.

La morena de igual forma se alegró al escuchar eso le dio un beso en el cachete.

-Toma para la buena suerte.

Ambos se iban a dar un beso cuando de un momento a otro pero fueron interrumpidos por un balón en la cabeza del chico.

-Espero que hagas tu trabajo dándome asistencias y yo meta los goles. Decía Henry con un tono burlón.

Johnson: No te metas amigos déjalo el chico está enamorado. Además tu eres defensa encárgate de proteger el arco de Cox yo hare los goles, justo con lance.

Cox a lance: Pensé que le gustaba Leni Loud. No sabía que tenía novia.

-Ni yo. Ese chico por lo que veo tiene secretos.

Lance miraba que Isaac se veía algo agitado. _Creo que aún no se ha podido recuperar._

El equipo llego al hotel esperando ser recibido, se hospedaron en diferentes cuartos. Siendo Isaac que compartiera el cuarto con su prima y su novia.

-Bien chicas nos hospedaremos en esta habitación. Decía Isaac abriendo la puerta siendo un cuarto siempre de hotel con 2 recamaras.

Cristal: Veo que hay 2 camas, bien nos acomodaremos así…

-Mi novia y yo estaremos en esta cama juntos. El chico tomaba de la cintura a su novia mientras estaban los 2 muy unidos.

En eso gritaba le avienta una maleta a su primo.

-Cállate, maldito degenerado, se lo que planeas. Tú dormirás en el sofá de allá. La chica apuntaba a un pequeño sofá cercas de un televisor.

-Pero si hay dos camas, otra opción es que ustedes compartan la cama o tú y yo.

La chica lanzo su celular descargado a la cara del chico.

-Deja de ser un idiota. No compórtate la cama contigo o con tu novia.

En eso los compañeros entraron a la habitación para buscar a Isaac. Cuando lo vieron estaba en el suelo desmayado por golpes de parte de su prima. Mientras que la novia del chico solo lo estaba tratando.

-Buscamos a Isaac pero veo que está en el suelo.

-Llévatelo. Decía cristal acostada en la cama viendo el televisor.

Carlota: Está bien, pero tengan cuidado por favor, pero para que se lo llevan.

Lance: El entrenador nos pidió a nosotros 5 acompañarlo al sorteo de los partidos. Así que nos lo llevaremos.

En seso Henry con ayuda de lance lo levantaron y se lo llevaron.

Johnson: No te apures te lo traeremos para la cena.

Los 4 se llevaron al chico desmayado para irse con al sorteo de grupos

Dejando a las chicas sola.

Cox: Nos lo vamos a llevar inconsciente o primero lo despertamos.

En eso los chicos se vieron la piscina y tú vieron una idea. Mientras que la habitación había un silencio incomodo ente las chicas escucharon a Isaac.

-¡AAAAHHH! Se escuchaba un chapuzón de la piscina.

Carlota: Creo que están ahogando a mi futuro esposo en la piscina.

Cristal: Van a intentar si así despierta.

-Fuiste muy ruda con él, solo quería dormir en una cama.

-Ahora dormirá en el sofá. Soy su hermana mayor.

-No lo eres su prima, y yo soy mayor que tú.

-Tú eres su novia.

Mente de cristal:_ Por ahora debería hablar con ella. Además viéndola tiene los mismos gustos que Leni pero no creo que sea de mi agrado._

-Error, soy su futura esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Mente de cristal: _Así me escucho con mi novio. Enserio me da asco esta chica._

Continuaron discutiendo hasta que carlota recibió un mensaje y tuvo que hacer una llamada... mientras que los chicos sacaron a Isaac de la piscina y se despertó. Mientras miraba el entrenador, estaba realizando una llamada.

-Sí, así es, esta aquí. Espero que la paga sea bueno por lo que haré. Lo hago por dinero.

Las horas pasaron. En el caso de los chicos de la selección se hicieron el sorteo para el día de mañana empezar los partidos. Mientras que la latina de pelo castaño aprovecho la televisión de cable, la latina de pelo negro estuvo en su celular hasta recibir una llamada. Que tuvo que salir de su habitación.

-Aquí estoy, si así es. Estoy con él, tienes algún problema ya tienes lo que te mande, contento, no te metas más en mi vida.

La castaña pego su oreja en la puerta tratando de escucharlo.

Carlota: No estoy bien, y el púes…

En eso llegan todos los chicos corriendo a la piscina.

-¡Vamos chicos, mañana iniciamos! Gritaba Isaac hablando a su equipo quienes salieron por cómo los 5 chicos se aventaron a la piscina a jugar en ella.

**En royal Woods**

Evaristo estaba investigando el cuarto de Isaac cuando bajo veía que no había nadie. Decidió prender la computadora e investigar. Al conectarse en una red social la cuenta del chico estaba abierta.

-¡Nate! Dime porque La cuenta de la rata fronteriza está abierta.

-La cuenta de Isaac.

-Me imagino que no cerró su cuenta antes de irse a vivir a la casa de Thomas. De seguro lo dejo abierta. El chico subió las escaleras sin ver que su hermano mayor empezó a investigar la cuenta del chico de 16 años.

El adulto joven sonrió y este empezó a husmear, hasta que vio unas fotos de una rubia embarrada de pastel de ciruela.

-Aquí estás, además por lo que veo tienes llamadas y mensajes de ella. Qué opinas que te deje en visto uy esas fotos le dé una reacción de burla. Veamos qué opina esa rubia tonta como este idiota su mejor amigo haga eso.

En eso al chico miraba el celular por un mensaje.

-Estamos en la cárcel del centro comercial puedes venir por nosotros.

El chico lo leyó y se dirigió a ver a un socio.

**Horas después**

Rebecca: Veo que tienes mucho en contra de ese chico.

-Si es un gran obstáculo contra mis planes. Decía Evaristo molesto por sacar a la pareja de Adam y Rebecca de la cárcel.

Adam: Si yo solo fastidie a Leni por placer. Ya saben quería darle una lección, pero veo que sus hermanas lo arruinaron.

Evaristo: Así, ¡Como tú casi arruinas mi plan!

Decía el chico mientras aventó con un golpe tirándolo al suelo. Para sacar un arma de su pantalón.

Rebecca: ¡No espera! Se ponía enfrente de su novio.

-No los matare. Aun necesito a tu estúpido novio. Decía el joven apuntando con su arma a la pareja.

Pero acuerden son peones en este tablero de ajedrez, ya estoy dando mis movimientos y llevo la delantera. No puede permitir que la rata fronteriza se dé cuenta. Aún no.

La pareja estaba en shock porque sabían que podían morir.

-Si hacen algo otra vez los llenare de plomo sus cabezas huecas, hueca como los de la rubia tonta.

Adam y Rebeca estaban espantados por ver con un arma apuntándolos. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza indicando un sí. El joven se subió a su carro para ir a su casa

**Casa Loud**

Leni estaba llevando a su hermano Lincoln a la habitación para que se duerma en su cama.

-Tengo que agradecerte Lincoln. Me gustaría que te durmieras en mi cama. Pero Lori me pidió llevarte a tu cama.

-No hay de que Leni. Siempre estaré contigo. Sonrió el chico mostrando sus grandes dientes enseñándoselos a la rubia.

La chica sonrió al ver como su hermano sonrió al estar dispuesto de siempre apoyar a su hermano.

Lincoln: Leni te escuche decir no más hace unos minutos.

Leni: Si, me dije no más, maltrato a mis hermanos por mi culpa. Tengo que aprender a defender y estar solo con gente que le importo.

Lincoln: Así se habla Leni.

-Sabes quiero guardar el momento contigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Pon tu mejor lado linky.

Leni camino hacia su cuarto se acostó a su casa suspiro por aquel día largo que tuvo. Dejo su celular en el estante al lado de su lámpara viendo la foto con su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Lincoln daba una sonrisa de orgulloso.

-El mejor hermano del mundo.

La chica se conectaba para ver las notificaciones. Viendo que en la cuenta de su amigo Isaac había reaccionado a las fotos que le subieron de burla a Leni por el día de ayer. Donde los comentarios eran "Jajaja pobre tonta, de hecho se le vería mejor embarrada en la cara."

La chica empezó a llorar por ver que su amigo la había dejado en visto sin contestar ningún mensaje ni llamada que el día de ayer había pedido en su auxilio y ver como comentaba burlas hacia su persona.

**Casa Navarrete**

Evaristo estaba llegando mientras que un chico pelirrojo tocaba la puerta con un ramo de flores. El chico se estaciono bajo y llego a su puerta donde estaba el chico de baja estatura.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Porque traes una rosas?

-Hola tu-tú debes ser Evaristo mu-mucho gusto soy Chris el novio de cristal. Encantado de conocerte el chico extendió su mano para darle un saludo cordial pero este paso de largo.

-Si buscas a esa chica no está. Se fue con la rata callejera a un torneo de futbol.

-Enserio. Ninguno de los 2 me dijo nada.

-Sera que ella ya no te quiera ver. Escuche que fue con el porque el portero mide casi 2 metros. Así es ella le gustan los alto. El chico miraba el ramo de flores y se los quito.

-Cuando regrese le diré que viniste. Eso asumiendo que le importa tu presencia.

El chico cerró la puerta dejando a Chris impresionándolo. El chico entro en tristeza pues creyo las palabras del latino.

Al entrar le vibro el celular con un mensaje que daba la una cuenta y un contraseña.

_Mente de Evaristo: Muy bien eso le pasa por ser el amigo de esa rata y el novio de esa traidora. Hablando de traidoras necesito que ella también pague._

El chico volvió agarrar la computadora saliendo de la cuenta de Isaac viendo que tenía otro mensaje de parte de Leni.

-Enserio necesito hablar contigo Isaac.

El chico escribió como si fuera él.

_-Lo siento nena, tengo algo más importante que tú. _

Se salió de la cuenta para entrar a la cuenta que le mandaron por mensaje. Entro a la cuenta de su hermana para bloquear al novio. Y también a Leni Loud

Mientras en el cuarto de Nate y Evaristo Nate estaba pensando.

_-No pudo creerlo mi hermano y yo estamos aquí. Pero ya no hacemos nada como antes. Ahora que esta Isaac, bueno, es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve, también esta cristal, igual es menor pero es mujer. No los puedo comparar._

-Muy bien, si hiciera eso en la cuenta del chico seria sospechosos, pero yo tengo algo mejor. Dañar al pelirrojo enano hace un rato y se supone que ella y la rubia estúpida son amigos… así que ni modo. Debo agradecerte verónica por brindarme lo que te pedí. Aunque claro sé quién me ayudo. Sonrió el chico mientras pagaba la computadora sabiendo que su plan continuaba como él lo planeo.

**En royal Woods**

Leni se levantaba con los ojos lagrimosos como si estuviera llorando toda la noche, agarro su maquillaje para tapar los ojos hinchados. Viendo su celular

-Porque los hombres son así, uno solo me uso, y el otro… debí decírselo en su momento, pero el de había dicho que solo éramos amigos, acaso no le gusto…

La chica veía como su celular se quedaba sin batería apagándose, mientras cerró sus ojos para dormir.

**Martes 12 de julio**

En el hotel que estaba hospedador el equipo de Isaac, él se estaba terminando de bañar recordando lo que vio ayer antes de desmayarte.

-Recuerdo, recuerdo, que me dijeron que respirara, conteste, re... No tiene sentido, porque después escuche vamos, y dije vaca. Si juntara esas palabras diría Revaca. Como si fuera rebaja, o un nombre. Re, ¿rey? No ese nombre es de una Mary su, Rebecca. Rebecca. Un momento.

En eso el chico recordó algo

_¡Rebecca! Seria ella._

_En eso el chico recordó con claridad lo que paso el domingo._

_Se había levantado para irse con sus amigos a celebrar la victoria del partido. Cuando cayó vio a Adam sonriendo. En eso una chica pelirroja se le acercó_

_-Rebecca. Es la exnovia de Adam. Como es que están los 2. No puede ser, ¿Qué hay de Leni?_

_Vamos al hospital_

_-Adam y Rebecca. Solo decía beca pero entre balbuceó decía vaca._

-No puede ser Rebecca y Adam están junto. Que hay de Leni. Necesito avisarle.

-Cristal, necesito hablar con Len…

El chico salió de la ducha para terminar de alistarse, solo teniendo su toalla. Cuando abre la puerta ve a carlota en la cama que había dormido la noche anterior. Tenía un sostén y una pequeña falda. Provocando que la toalla que tenía Isaac se le cayera.

-Carl-Carl… Carlota el chico empezó a tartamudear.

-No tengas miedo. Ayer no pudimos disfrutar estar solo. Pero tu primita se fue a desayunar al restaurante, podremos aprovechar el rato. Decía la chica se acercaba al chico quien estaba sonrojado, desnudo y empezando a tener una erección.

-Bebe, espera. Es muy apresurado, además tengo partido en unas horas y necesito hablar con mi prima.

-No pienses en ella. Esta almorzando en el restaurante del hotel. No pienses en ella, eso es incesto, ni en otra chica que no sea yo.

La latina le agarro el pene a su novio haciendo que se excitara y se sonrojara. Empezando a frotar y jalarse, mientras que ambos se miraban y se sonrojaran

-Carlota. Bueno si tú insiste.

El chico besaba a su novia con pasión mientras bajaba sus manos a más debajo de la cintura mientras que la latina se quitaba el sostén. Los dos se aventaron a la cama que había dormido la noche anterior para continuar con la pasión. La cual el chico empezó a besar en el cuello mientras le tocaba el busto a la chica con su manos. La latina veía como el miembro del chico empezaba a evitar y crecer.

_Mente de carlota: Hace tiempo Bryan quería que hiciera esto. Pero sabía que el solo me quería por eso. A diferencia de él a Isaac, él sabe que es un compromiso muy grande y haría el amor con él. Además quiero practicar cuando nos casemos._

La latina se soltó el cabello mientras continuaba besando a su novio estilo francés para después empezar a juguetear con las lenguas de ambos, el chico bajo sus manos tratando de quitarle el calzón. Una vez hecho el chico sonrojo porque no sabía cómo tener relaciones sexuales. Pero estaba dispuesto por hacerlo.

-Nunca he hecho esto, tengo miedo de no complacerla sexualmente, pero…

En eso se escucha tocando la puerta con fuerza.

-Amigo voy a pasar. Era la voz de Lance quien quería entrar

Al escuchar la puerta ambos se sonrojaban recordando lo que paso hace unos meses atrás. Como la familia casa grande se había metido al cuarto de carlota cuando ambos estaban solos su familia interrumpió avergonzándolo por hacer algo inapropiado.

-Isaac. Soy Lance ya estás listo el partido iniciara en 1 hora. Debemos irnos al partido.

En eso ambos se levantaron algo nerviosos haciendo que la chica se cubriera con las sabanas y el chico se pusiera un en shock con la piel aun húmeda al salir de la ducha.

-Buenos días Lance dame 5 minutos para terminar y enseguida voy.

-Está bien…. El chico vio que el miembro de su amigo estaba algo "levantado". El chico vio que su novia estaba en la cama. Había un sostén en la cama donde "dormía" la latina. Así que se sospechó lo que había pasado.

-Oye amigo, no debes hacer ese tipo de ejercicio antes de un partido.

Le decía cerrando el ojo y retirándose. Provocando que el chico se sonrojara pensando en lo peor. En eso el chico sintió un dolor en el corazón mientras lance bajaba las escaleras viendo como el chico se agarraba el pecho.

-Todavía estoy afectado por lo del domingo, será mejor que tenga cuidado en el partido.

En royal Woods Leni se levantó con los ojos hinchados y rojos, vio que su hermana Lori aún estaba dormida entonces decidió alistarse lo más rápida que pudo para evitar que su hermana mayor la vea en ese estado.

Mientras se peinaba recibió un mensaje de una de sus amigas.

-Hola Leni, vimos lo que paso con Adam, necesito que nos dijas a mii y a las chicas lo que paso. Iremos al centro comercial hoy en la tarde.

-Me encantaría Johana. Te veré a ti y a las demás a las 5.

Escribía Leni quien cambio de una cara triste a una alegre porque quería olvidarse de todo por un rato.


	69. Capitulo 46

**Capítulo 46 **

**(3x14)**

"**Miedo a soltarte"**

**Una feria para recordar**

**Martes 12 de julio 2016**

**Detroit**

Era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. El equipo de royal Woods preparaba su segundo partido después de empatar en el primero 2-2 donde Isaac jugo todo el juego cansándose demasiado sin ayuda de su arma secreta.

-Bien señoritas el segundo jugo inicia en media hora. Espero que estén listos. Sera la misma alineación que el partido anterior. Decía el entrenador Dónovan

Lance veía como Isaac guardaba su respiración pues aún no se había recuperado el cansancio del partido pasado en donde dio las 2 asistencias para meter los goles.

-Entrenador debería dejar descansar a Isaac recuerde que el domingo sufrió un desmayo y en lo personal en este partido él ha estado...

El entrenador sonaba su silbato.

-¿Quién es el entrenador aquí? Yo tomo las decisiones. El entrenador veía como Isaac estaba respirando despacio.

-Dime hijo, quieres estar en la banca el siguiente partido o aprovechar otra oportunidad de ser titular.

-Jugare. El chico se levantó con esfuerzo.

-No me importa que mi cuerpo se rompa. Jugare hasta llegar al límite.

-Esa es la actitud así que a calentar señoritas.

En las bancas de los espectadores Carlota le estaba tomando fotos a Isaac mientras cristal escuchaba su música con su mp3.

Carlota: Me alegra que Isaac juegue ya me dedico 2 asistencia. Sé que él no es un goleador pero se esfuerza mucho.

Cristal la veía y solo se quedó pensando.

_\- No debe de esforzarse acaba de dejar la adrenalina en capsulada. Su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a hacer mucho ejercicio. Puedo entender porque lo hizo pero no justifica sus acciones. Aun así tiene mi apoyo y el de..._

-Oye carlota. Una porque estas con mi hermano.

-Veras desde hace tiempo siempre me gustaban los chicos problemáticos, mayores o abusiva. Mi último novio, era algo bueno esas 3 cosas, era catalogado como un delincuente. Me sentía atraído por él porque era un problema pensé que lo podría arreglar pero me equivoque.

-Okey admito que nos gustan los chicos problemáticos. Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano.

-A eso iba. Cuando lo conocí tenía problemas con mi ex. Vi que era latino como yo, era amigo de mi primo tiene buena química con mi familia y cantamos juntos en una kermes. Lo admito no sabíamos cantar muy bien. Pero no me importo sentía que es un chico que algún día se volverá un hombre hecho y derecho.

Cristal: Una corta historia pero entendible. Ahora te pregunto ¿Has sabido de tu ex?

Carlota: A qué se debe la pregunta. La chica se puso nerviosa.

-En mi caso me aleje de un idiota que creía querer y conocí a mi novio actual ahora ya no me importa ese tonto, yo quiero a mi rojito, sé que él me quiere, y no permitiría que nadie nos diga nada.

Carlota: Así como tú, te importa tu novio a mí me importa el mío. Y haré lo que sea para hacerlo feliz.

Ambas veían como los chicos empezaban a entrenar para su partido.

Cuando el celular de la latina empezó a vibrar.

\- Lo siento tengo que contestar. La morena se retiró a unos cuantos metros a contestar vio el número y sabía que no le gustaba quien era.

-Hola.

?: Gracias por el favor, pero tu trabajo aún no termina.

-¿Ahora qué? Déjame estar con él en paz.

?: No puedo creerlo que estés con él. Espero que disfrutes a tu novio hasta que descubra la verdad.

-No permitiré que le hagas o le dijas algo.

?: Claro tú crees que en verdad te quiere, pero no sabes que te está usando para olvidar a alguien. Cuando te tenga lo que busca. Te dejara como si fueras un simple objeto.

-Cállate. Tienes suerte que no puedo gritar fuerte, si no...

-Me maldecirías, o yo que sé. Lo único que sé, es que crees que es el único chico que piensa que te puede querer por quien eres y no más de ser una cara bonita. Déjame decirte...

En eso carlota cuelga la llamada dando un gran suspiro.

_-No sé en qué me metí. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. Yo en verdad lo quiero y hare todo para tenerlo_

La chica vio la cancha donde su novio estaba listo para jugar. Ella le tomo una foto y le grito. Cuando volteo hizo con sus manos un corazón dedicado para él. Todos vieron el gesto de la latina a su novio.

Cristal: Sabes, cuando Isaac empezó a estar contigo no lo sabía cómo reaccionar Leni y yo empezamos a ser amigas. Él se sentía dañado por estar distante con ella. Pero empezó a mentirle, ese fue su grave error y tú lo aprovechaste, pensé que era lo correcto, una pareja de latinos pero vi lo grandiosa que es Leni Loud y me dije a ella quiero que sea la madre de mis sobrinos. Isaac no merece a Leni pero tú no lo mereces a mi hermano.

Los jugadores se preparaban para iniciar su segundo partido. Ante un equipo que perdió su partido anterior.

Entrenador: Recuerden que solo el primero avanza a la siguiente ronda. Así que tenemos que ganar no podemos depender de lo que hagan los otros equipos.

Lance: Entrenador como es el sistema de competencias.

Entrenador: No es necesario solo ganen los partidos y...

-Por lo que veo en el reglamento indica que esta fase es de condado. Michigan tiene 83 participantes se suma el campeón de hace un año. Para formar 84 equipos dividirlo en 21 grupos de 4.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Isaac que tenía un libro mientras hablaba del torneo.

-Avanza el primero de cada grupo. Después de eso vendrá la segunda ronda donde los 21 equipos se dividirán en 7 grupos de 3 integrantes. Los ganadores de cada grupo irán a los nacionales. Pero para definir un campeón. El mejor primero avanza a las semifinales mientras que los otros 3 hacen un play-off para ir a semifinales. Al parecer estamos en el Grupo...

Henry: ¿Cómo es que sabes todo?

Isaac: Muy fácil leí el reglamento cuando estábamos de camino hasta aquí. Sabes siempre hay que estar preparados. Un chico guapo como yo también tiene que saber de todo…

**En royal Woods**

Lincoln y Clyde estaban hablando de Leni cuando Lincoln cambio de tema.

-Sabes Clyde algo que no soporto son a los sabelotodo.

-Sabes mis papas dicen que es bueno saber pero nunca presumir si no enseñar.

**Media hora después en Detroit**

El partido empezó donde Isaac. Estaba en el centro del lado de la cancha. Cuando el tocaba el balón carlota daba porras as u novio.

-Denme I, S, A y una K. ¿Qué dice? Isak, Isak.

-Oye así no se escribir su nombre.

-No importa lo que a él debe importarle es que lo quieto como a mi vida

_Mente de cristal: esta es igual de cursi que yo y de Lori. Es como mi reflejo soy una vergüenza._

-Oye carlota se puede saber quién te hablo. Dijo cuándo terminaste empezaste a apoyar a mi hermano como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Era Bobby quien quería hablar con el de cosas de hombres. Pero le dije que estaba ocupado. Me dijo que le desearas suerte. Le respondí que no era necesario que yo estaba aquí.

Al cabo de la tarde Lincoln y Clyde terminaban de hablar sobre de Leni.

-Eso es todo lo que paso entre antier y ayer. Clyde es que no puedo creer que allá gente que quiera lastimar a y usar a la tente como si fueran objetos.

-Veras mis papas me han hablado de que habrá gente que solo piensa en ellos, por lo que veo ese tipo solo piensa en él y quería esa chica como si fuera suya. Por eso provoco encelar, los celos nos llevan hacer cosas agresivas e irracionales.

-Si pero es un acto imperdonable, usar a una chica para llegar a otra y solo jugar con sus sentimientos. Eso además de andar con más de una chica, Clyde te de lo pido, si un día seré así dame un golpe que nunca olvide.

-Te lo prometo. El chico levantaba su mano en señal de promesa.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto del albino a ir al as ala a jugar videojuegos pero en las escaleras iban a chocar con alguien.

-Y por mí no te apures solo tengo ojos para una mujer.

En eso Lori chocaban con ellos mientras estaba con su celular.

-Y literalmente le dije, debes cortarlo. A propósito…

El albino choco con su hermana se quitó el celular para hablarles.

-Dime si se está contigo el pervertido de tu amigo, pues este es mala compañía para mi hermano. Deberías pasar más tiempo con Lincoln, pero no importa. Hablando de pervertidos

\- Haber pervertidos se quitan o los haré pretzel humanos.

-Lo-Lori. En eso Clyde le empezó a sagrario la nariz embarrando los zapatos de la rubia.

-¡Que asco! Mis zapatos.

-Abortar. Debo barbotar misión. Circuitos dañados. Falla en él, el sistema. El chico pierde el conocimiento y cayo por las escaleras.

-Y ahí va mi oportunidad de tener el control de la televisión.

-Aleja a tu amigo raro de mí. Literalmente voy a tener que cambiar mis zapatos por otros, si estuviera Leni me ayudaría más rápido en cambiarme

-Deja que se diviertas con sus amigas. Necesita salir y despejarse.

-Lose, pero Bobby me llevara a ver una comedia romántica porque la defendió de esos 2 bobos.

Lincoln: espero que Allan recibido su castiga. Bueno iré a dejar a su Clyde a su casa y volveré.

-Date prisa, quiero que estés aquí antes de que Bobby llegue luna se quedara a cargo. Esta noche.

-Si no tardo. El chico bajo las escaleras tomo a su amigo y se fue.

Minutos después de que Lincoln dejo a Clyde se regresaba a su casa.

-_Oigan chicos espero que sigan interesados en esta historia sé que los protagonistas están en rumbos separados pero es lo normal. Estaba atravesando problemas por separados veamos si Leni supera a ese idiota, mientras que Isaac haga lo que tenga que hacer. Bien iré corriendo antes de que Lori me haga pretzel humano._

El albino llego y planeo hacer las mismas actividades que tenía planeo hacer con su amigo jugar videojuegos en el televisor.

Ese era su plan pero había otras cosas que iban a suceder cosas de la vida que lo haría estar con alguien que se convertiría como un hermano

Jugando en la televisión alguien toco la puerta.

-Es Bobby. De seguro me va a llevar a la película comedia romántica que le que le pedí ya sabes cómo crédito de haber defendido a Leni. Decía Lori con un tono orgulloso.

**En el centro comercial de Royal Woods**

Leni estaba con sus amigas en el centro comercial las mismas que hace meses había tenido una pillamada, las mismas que habían visto el modelaje de Lincoln al traje que Leni lo obligo ponerle cuando tenía unos audífonos silenciador. Esas chicas Leni estaban en el centro de comida, esxuchand0 la historia de Leni con Adam.

Johana (hermana de Jordán): Maldito idiota como te pudo hacer eso.

Chica 1: Eso no tiene nombre y luego tuvo el descaro de abusar de ti aquí.

Chica 2: lo bueno es que le dieron su merecido.

Leni: Si pero no vale la pena chicas. Ya se terminó la historia con él. Decía mientras tomaba de su batido.

Johana: Me imagino que Isaac lo puso en su lugar.

Leni se quedó callada sin decir nada.

Las otras 4 chicas volteado hacia ella para susurre al odio

-Isaac no hablo con ella. Además reacciono a las fotos que le subieron y tenía una reacción de burla jaca ella.

-¿El? No lo creí capaz. Supongo que saco su verdadero lado.

En eso llega Thomas con Robert quien tenía su nuevo uniforme de guardia de seguridad.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Decía Robert saludando a Leni.

-Hola Robert, me gusta tu uniforme de guardia.

-Gracias hoy inicio mi turno me enseñaron todo el lugar.

-Sabes yo te lo hubiera dado un recorrido. Conozco todo el lugar.

-Lose, sabemos que amas este lugar pero capitán en dio todo el recorrido. De hecho me pudo inspeccionar unos camarones de la tienda de allá. Apuntaba a una mariconera.

Thomas: Wow espero que no sea agotador tu nuevo trabajo.

-El de cuidar a los clientes.

-No el de espiar a los chicos guapos. Lo decía riéndose de su amigo.

Ambos se rieron porque sabía que Robert podría ver a chicos en el lugar.

-Jajaja, no eres tan gracioso como Isaac. Bueno ni que el lo fuera

-Chicos que saben de Isaac. Interrumpía Leni las risas para hacer una pregunta queco allí a los chicos que los hizo verse entre sí.

Johana: Porque hacen ese silencio, saben lo que hizo su estúpido amigo contra Leni

Thomas: No sabemos de qué...

En eso todas las amigas de Leni les enseñan las fotos que tomo Adam y la reacción de Isaac.

Thomas: El domingo vimos las fotos de Leni. Pero Isaac no había contado desde el domingo. De hecho aún no responde nuestras llamadas.

Robert: Chris fue ayer a su casa pero no hemos tenido respuesta de él.

Thomas: Isaac no sería capaz de hacer eso. Además lo ocurrido del domingo le recomendó descansar.

Leni se quedó impresionada al escuchar eso.

-¿Isaac? Que le paso...

Antes de que contaran lo sucedió. A tomas le suena su transmisor.

-_Agente 003-02 me oyes._

Todos se quedaron mirando a Robert

-O es el capitán debo contestar.

-_Aquí 003-02, me reportó capitán 001-01_.

-Tenemos un código gris en la parte trasera de la entrada sur oriente.

-Afirmativo. Iré en seguida. Lo siento chico y chicas. Perón tengo un llamado les dejo a mi amigo Thomas.

-Oye como me puedes dejar aquí con chicas. Sabes que me da miedo hablar con chicas.

-Amigo te están oyendo.

-No les estoy hablando con ellas. Pero Leni es nuestra amiga. Así que cuídala. Yo iré por el código gris que es indicación de un vago.

Leni: Y no habrá un cedido color cebra. Es mi color favorito.

Todas se pegaron la cabeza.

Robert: Bueno chicas le dejo a mi amigo. Les recuerdo que es el hijo de la alcaldesa así que el invita las bebidas. Adiós el chico salió corriendo antes de que su amigo dijera algo.

-¡Maldito joto!

Las chicas gritaban de lo emocionada porque pidieron una ronda de malteada a la cuenta de Thomas.

**En el Partido**

El equipo de Isaac estaba jugando en el cual iban perdiendo por 1 a 0. Donde los chicos se sentían cansado al tratar de perseguir el balón pero era inútil no conseguían robar el balón para anotar un gol. Cuando ellos apenas al tener el balón no alcanzaban a llegar al arco rival. Porque eran sorprendidos por fuera de juego.

Henry: Ni con los apoyos de tu novia podemos romper la barrera. Decía en un tono burlón

Isaac: Cállate, debe de haber una torva, pero no puedo pensar. Decía Isaac que estaba respirando con exceso.

En eso el balón era agarrado por las manos de Cox quien salió corriendo avejentar el balón a pies de un integrante.

-¡Contraataque! Gritaba Johnson para salir jugando.

En eso Isaac vio como los jugadores estaban organizados el otro equipo e iban a preparar la ley del offside.

-¡Alto! Dame el balón. Gritaba Isaac justo cuando iba a dar un largo pase para Johnson quien ya estaba adelantado. Pero el paso que recibió Isaac fue el suficiente para salir jugando hasta la mitad del área era perseguido por uno y enfrente no tenía otro.

Viendo a Johnson ambos entendieron lo que tenían que hacer. Del latino freno para ser alcanzado por un jugador y recibir al otro quien había roto la línea. Ante eso el chico devolvió el pase a su compañero

-Ahora sí.

Su compañero le dio un pase a Johnson quien estaba en el centro iba ser alcanzo por el contrario.

-Te la devuelvo.

El chico recibió una vez más el balón cuando vio que Isaac corrió y estaba desmarcado lanzo un largo pase que apenas pudo alcanzar. Pero los laterales ahora iban por él.

-Tómala negro. el chico paso una vez el balón para evitar a la defensa ya rota.

Ese pase pera atrás permitió que Johnson se metiera al área del lazo izquierdo donde el arquero intento detenlo pero levanto el balón para un centro. Quien Isaac gano pero lanzo una vez más para atrás pero era de su compañero quien acompañó durante toda la jugada dio un pequeño toque para meter el balón.

-¡Goooool!

Gritaban todos para celebrar ese empate. Mientras que Isaac se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Rayos era tan obvio su punto débil tarde bastante tiempo en descubrirlo como en el partido paso. Eso costo los 2 goles en el parido pasado.

En eso el árbitro marco el final del primer tiempo.

**Al mismo tiempo **

Robert llego con el vago en sus hombros.

-Mira Thomas el vago resulto ser Chris. El chico se veía desgarrado, desnutrido y desvelado, aparte ebrio. El moreno solo miraba a sus amigos, del cual estaba molesto.

-¡Qué! No me mires así. De seguro no pudiste hablar con ninguna chica. Si sigues así no tendrás a una novia.

-Tu cállate, me desgaste con las chicas y te vas con un bato, tenías que ser una gata.

Leni: Debe de estar exhausto ahí que darle un batido. Además Thomas es mi amigo y estuvimos hablando de la vez que le pedí a mi hermana Lisa abrirme en una cita con Isaac y él fue en lugar de Isaac. Fue gracioso

Thomas: Si pensé que era Leni quien me había cuestionado mi trabajo. Pero resulto ser Lisa. Jajaja fue divertido. ¿Y bueno Chris porque estas así?

Robert: Encontré a este chico con una botella en la entrada de la puerta trasera.

Chris: Ayer fracase con mi novia.

-Entonces te rechazo Cristal. Decía Thomas.

-No conocía el hermano Mayor. Me dijo que no estaba y se había ido con Isaac en busca de chicos más guapos que yo.

Thomas: A ver si entendí, consiste al hermano mayor de Cristal quien te dijo con seguridad que ella, tu novia, de casi un año que te quiere que fue con Isaac en busca de chicos guapos.

Robert: Bueno que tui estas pendejo o que hijo.

-El joto tiene razón, es el mismo tipo que Isaac no dijo que es un mentiroso y maestro del engaño.

-Confirmo con el negro ese tipo no es muy creíble su historia.

Leni dejo de estar callada para hablar: Y no sabes porque no dijeron nada.

Thomas: No aviso. Eso es raro.

Chris: Cristal lo acompaño para ver al chico más alto que yo. Es una maldición, soy irlandés mis padres miden casi 2 metros, pero yo tengo los peores genes.

Robert: Eres un idiota, hablamos de Isaac. Después hablamos de tu estatura duende.

-Así que se fue a un torneo sin avisar. Además por lo que le paso. Muy típico de él. No se preocupa a este paso morirá. Decía Thomas.

Chris: no solo se llevó a mi novia si no también a la suya.

Todas las amigas se quedaron asombrados pues no sabían que Isaac tenia novia. Para los amigos del latino si sabían eso lo que no es que el chico estaba secretamente enamorada de la rubia.

La rubia se quedó cagada mientras el moreno se reía. Al ver escara cabizbaja se cayó.

-Lo siento Leni no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes no hiciste nada malo.

-Johana: El que sí hizo algo malo es el. Como permite hablar así de su "mejor amiga" y no decirle que se va. Y que tiene novia.

Leni: eso ya lo sabía. Además somos amigos de seguro se le habrá olvidado decirme y conforme a esos comentarios yo pienso...

En eso Leni se levanta todos la veían por su forma brusca.

-Una disculpa chicas me tengo que ir. Ya llegaron por mí. Además quiero llegar antes que Lori. Me contara como le fue su cita con Bobby quiero oírla porque sé que estará emocionada en contarme.

Thomas: Leni, te puedo llevar a tu casa.

-No es necesario, tomare el transporte.

Thomas se había quedado en silencio mientras las amigas se despedían de la rubia. Lo mismo que Robert quien continúo su rutina mientras Chris se quedó pensando en su novia.

Leni caminaba por el centro comercial intentando no llorar. Cuando de un momento se le cayó una lágrima vio en el espejo de una tienda de ropa en la cual sus lágrimas salían como una cascada.

_Enserio estoy llorando. No sé porque. Solo porque Isaac debe estar con su novia. Y yo, y yo, llorando por un idiota._

La rubia veía desde lejos el comedor que Thomas y Chris hablaban con sus amigas la cuestión era de que. Solo salió corriendo antes de empezar a llorar con más fuerza.

-Por eso Isaac no se había conectado el domingo. Después del partido y del hospital me imagino que estaba en reposo. Hablaba Thomas sobre su amigo. Ahora de Leni, sabes que la terminaron, pero ahora el cómo…

Johana: Y por eso Leni. Estaba llorando.

Chris: Ya veo, no sabíamos que habían pasado la noche juntos. Pensé que se había desvelado con su novia. Aunque debía de saberlo, llego tarde por eso.

Amiga 2: Leni, quería que él estuviera junto con ella para apoyarla.

**Casi una hora después En el partido**

En el partido, el equipo de Isaac estaba ganando 2 a 1. Donde los chicos lograron a dar una remontada a la mitad del segundo tiempo. Isaac se estaba desmayando por el sobre exceso del juego, dando grandes suspiros.

_-Ya casi, falta poco. 5 minutos más._

Johnson: Vamos chicos, a defender.

Todos menos Isaac: Si capitán.

En la banca estaba Lance. Quien había sido sustituido. Preguntando porque lo habían cambiado en lugar de Isaac, aquel chico que se notaba que estaba todo sudoroso. Viendo al entrenador estaba algo preocupado. Mientras que había reclutadores tomaban notas. Todos absolutamente todos estaban en la zona inferior de su cancha, incluyendo Isaac que era el único adelantado pero el ya no podía más.

Cuando el rival tenía el balo, buscando un espacio. Ellos eran pacientes, así como pudieron mantener el dominio como todo el partido. Solo 2 errores les consto 2 goles, encerrándolos en una persecución por el balón, aunque ellos eran los que deberían estar espantados, lo tomaban con tranquilidad.

Johnson: Necesitamos el balón, si ellos aun lo tienen pueden ocasionar un gol. Si lo tenemos haremos la jaula.

Henry: Entendido.

Dos jugadores fueron a presionar pero eso soto un hueco permitiendo avanzar. Isaac solo volvió a estar en blanco y llego a pensar que harían.

_-Ya lo quieren provocar un penal o tiro libre. No lo puedo permitir._

El delantero del equipo rival iba a tirar el balón. Pero en eso una barrida de parte de Isaac para salir volando el cual Cox alcanza agarrar el balón.

((Sonio de silbato))

El árbitro sonido su silbato, se paró e hizo una señal levantando su mano derecha extendiéndola para arriba.

-Demonios. ¡Tiro libre indirecto!

Cox y Johnson fueron hablar con el árbitro.

-Arbitro eso no es para un tiro libre indirecto. El jugador tiro el balón y mi compañero barrio eso no es…

El árbitro dio una tarjeta amarrilla a cada uno, para que se callaran. Cuando indico el tiro libre vio al entrenador del equipo de Royal Woods y este asintió la cabeza.

Isaac estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de respirar.

-Chicos lo siento, ya no puedo. Maldición, es por mi culpa, además no puedo moverme, ya no me queda formas, me quedare aquí. Además ya se acabó el tiempo. Es solo esta jugada y se acaba.

El chico batallaba para respiran, se quedó en el centro de la cancha mientras que veía que los todos los jugadores de su equipo tenían una barrea en la línea del arco.

Un pequeño toque hacia adelante de uno de los jugadores para que el otro tire con fuerza mientras la barrera se movía para adelante parteando el balón con fuerza. Haciendo que cayera el segundo gol marcando el empate del partido.

Instantáneamente haciendo que el árbitro marcara el final del partido un 2 a 2. Asiendo que el siguiente partido fuera decisivo por el marcador.

Dejando Isaac tirado en el suelo impotente.

-Rayos, rayos, otra vez no pudimos ganar, demonios, estoy perdiendo condición, porque… debe haber una solución…

El chico solo miraba el atardecer pensando como poder solucionar su problema mientras miraba a su novia carlota quien se le venía la mente de Bobby y Leni.

**Royal Woods**

El albino y el latino disfrutarían como las camionetas monstros aplastaban a los carros pequeños.

-Gracias por traerme Bobby, Lori tenía razón, en Pasar este tiempo junto

-Es un placer pequeño Loud. Dijo Lincoln, su no hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido Isaac, además ahora con Robert en el centro comercial podre tomar más descansos.

-Si lástima que no pudiste contactarlo.

-Descuida, sé que debe estar haciendo algo muy importante. Aunque no tengo idea de donde este.

Lincoln: Mas importante que mi hermana. Decía el chico entre dientes algo molesto. Pero de un momento a otro se le fue al ver que una camioneta 4x4 aplastaba una torre de carros.

Mientras que Bobby gritaba de emoción, olvidando a su amigo latino que había dicho que no sabía nada de él. Aunque cierta persona dijo lo contrario…

**En el atardecer del parque de Royal Woods**

Leni estaba sentada en un árbol llorando sin parar, un árbol que hace días estaba sentada en aquel mismo árbol lloro. Se volvía a repetir la historia. La chica solo se cubría su cara mientras sus gafas tapaban sus ojos que estaban hinchados.

_-No sé por qué lloro ahora, no es por Adam, no es la primera vez que me maltratan que atacan mi persona, mis hermanas me defendieron, pero no entiendo porque lloro será por… pero que tiene que ver el, no lo he visto desde aquella noche. Aquella noche que no hice caso a mis hermanas para estar con él. Creí que le podría decir lo que siento, o si el sentía los_ mismo que yo. _Pero ahora me siento destrozada, soy una inútil que solo llora…_

Levantaba la cabeza para ver el árbol con un corazón con las siglas A y L.

-Podrías haber sido tú. Desde hace tiempo, desde aquel día de primavera, pero conocí tu secreto de carlota y tú. No me molesto pero por eso decidí salir con otros, a ver que opinabas pro siempre pasabas de largo eso. Después cometí un error en creer que el chico más guapo del salón pudiera cumplir mi sueño de tener un novio que me quiera de verdad… pero sigo siendo una tonta.

Leni golpeo con la parte de debajo de su puño derecho. Y continuo llorando.

-Leni…

Leni volteo al escuchar una voz conocida…


	70. Capitulo 47 I

**Capítulo 47**

**Arriésgate I**

**Martes 12 de Julio**

Cayo la noche en la ciudad de Detroit el joven latino estaba acostado en el sofá el chico intentada dormir olvidando cosas que no fueran su torneo. Agarro su maleta para empezar a buscar algunas cosas.

-El día de mañana tenemos el último partido, tenemos que ganar, el partido será al mismo tiempo que el otro juego de los 2 equipos del mismo grupo.

-Variando el resultado, será quien avance, lo que importa es ganar, ganar a cualquier costa... que frio que hace, no puedo creer que estemos a 20 grados, tengo frío.

El chico tomo su sudadera roja, la que ha usado desde hace años. Se cobijó y se quedó mirando en la cama de su novia. Quien esta dormía, el chico recordó lo que querían hacer en la mañana, se levantó y se acercó para darle un beso de buenas noche. Al besarla a la chica vio que su celular estaba prendido y le había llegado una notificación de parte de su mama.

-"Hija… estamos preocupados por ti… ¿Dónde estás?"

La chica se despertó tomo a su novio y lo acostó a la cama.

-Sé que has estado cansado, hoy diste un buen partido necesitas relajarte. La morena empezó a darle un masaje muy suave a su novio. Se acercó para empezar a susurrarle al ido.

-Sabes… no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana. Creo que hay que….

-Carlota, esta mi hermana aquí.

-No te apures está dormida. Yo quiero que mi hombre me haga sentir como una mujer.

El chico sentía cansado las piernas batallaba para moverse. Pero la chica empezó a tocar su pene. Una vez hecho eso el chico empezó a besar a su novia este estaba encima de ella.

-Oye en mi maleta debajo de la cama tengo un paquete de bueno… Tú te imaginas que será.

El chico agacho su cabeza a la cama de la morena y empezó a buscar, encontrando una caja de condones. La mujer tomo el miembro masculino del chico para continuar lo que habían hecho en la mañana de ayer.

-Está bien nena como tú quieras. El chico le quito el short que no tenía ropa interior. El muchacho no pensaba en que su novia dormía sin ropa interior.

Antes de que la pareja hiciera algo más sentían que alguien los miraba.

**Royal Woods**

Leni llegaba a su casa mientras que algunas de sus hermanas estaban en la sala viendo la televisión comiendo palomitas y viendo algunos programas para pasar el rato. Leni había llegado tratar de pasar discretamente pero fue vista por Lori mientras que sus otras hermanas como Luna, Luan, Lola, Lana, se miraban el televisor.

-¡Leni! Por fin. Llegas tan tarde.

-Hola chicas, lamento si las preocupe pero me fui caminando. Decide estar sola un rato. La chica se movió su cabello tirando las gafas a sus ojos.

-Lo bueno es que ya llegaste. Ven a ver el crucero del amor con nosotras. Decía una Lori animando a su hermana.

-No gracias, voy arriba a dormir. Lori, ¿No fuiste con Bobby?

-No, mande a Lincoln con él, me quería llevara a un evento de camionetas monstruo. Estará con él para que se unan más los chicos.

-Me parece bien. ¿Y las demás hermanas?

Luna: Hace un rato que dormí a Lily hermana, está en el sótano durmiendo.

Luan: Porque Lisa está haciendo experimentos en su habitación.

Lana: Lucy estaba haciendo poemas, mientras que yo le quite a colmillitos. Decía la rubia mientras tenía a lado un murciélago.

Lola: Quita ese animal cercas de mí, de por sí ya tenemos a la gótica haciendo quien sabe que, en quien sabe dónde, la loca científica en su cuartos creando algo horrible. Y también tenemos a la marimacho con un animal.

La rubia estaba subiendo las escaleras y se dirigió a su hermana modelo.

-Lola, si sigues así, terminaras soltera, y los hombres solo se fiaran en tu físico.

-La apariencia es lo que importa nena. Decía la chica mientras miraba el televisor.

Leni subía las escaleras mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Mientras que Lynn la miraba desde lejos al estar dominando un balón.

-Ella. Pero que estúpida es… no puedo creerlo que es una llorona, no se sabe defender, además la gente la quiere como un objeto es una tonta.

Leni había escuchado eso y dio un gran suspiro pero no le importaba acababa de vivir un gran momento con alguien especial.

**Detroit**

En el hotel en una habitación estaba Johnson con 3 compañeros compartiendo el cuarto cuando se escucha la puerta tocando, al abrir la puerta era Isaac quien tenía su sudadera roja con una almohada.

-Amigos, disculpa, te molesto que duerma con ustedes en esta noche.

Johnson: Pero se supones que tienes tu propio cuarto con tu novia y tu prima.

Isaac: Es una larga historia pero mi hermana me saco de la habitación, para pasar una noche de chicas.

El chico no conto todo lo que paso, lo que había pasado, que su prima la saco para pasar la noche. Pero la realidad es que cristal vio que iban a tener relaciones, el con carlota, por lo que lo saco del cuarto a base de golpes.

-Dormiré en el suelo, no hay problema, estoy muy cansado, solo quiero dormir para mañana…

Los chicos lo acogieron el chico utilizo su sudadera como una cobija, al tocarla sintió en el bolsillo de su pecho había algo muy inusual….

_Estaba Leni en el árbol mientras intentaba llorar. Pero en eso llego cierta persona a agredirla. _

_-Hola tonta, hola cabeza hueca. La persona pateo a Leni tumbada en el suelo. _

_Leni estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo intentando levantarse, al ver quien la había agredido eran 2 personas. Era Adam y Rebecca quien estaba encima de ella_

_-Tú me quieres quitar a mi hombre, ahora lo pagaras. Decía la chica jalándole el cabello._

_-No me querías ofrecer lo único bueno de ti. Por lo que tomare a la fuerza._

_-Si cariño, mira lo que tenemos para ella. _

_La chica saco un pastel para embarrársela en la cara._

_-¡Toma! Rebecca embarro el pastel en la cara._

_Mientras que adama sacaba unas navajas empezando a moverle el filo de la navaja entra la cara de la chica. Y la novia tenía unas tijeras cortando el cabello_

_-Lo único que tienes es tu rostro. Bueno si yo no lo tengo, entonces me pregunto si alguien te va querer con el rostro desfigurado…_

_El chico estaba a punto de penetrar la cara mientras que la chica iba a cortar el cabello._

_-¡NOOO! Gritaba y lloraba Leni mientras intentaba soltarse de los chicos._

_En eso un puñetazo salió de la nada para golpear a Adam tirándolo en el suelo._

_Rebecca fue a ver a su novio quien estaba sangrando la nariz._

_La persona quien había golpeado al chico se puso delante de Leni._

_-Intentaste atacar a mi mujer. Eso nunca te lo perdonare._

_Rebecca: Eres un maldito idiota. La chica agarraba las puntas de las tijeras para encajárselas en el pecho. _

_Pero el tipo alcanzo a garrarla, y le torció el brazo apretando la muñeca donde tenía las tijeras…_

_-Eres una mujer, no te dañare, pero te advierto que te alejes de ella…._

_El chico empujo a la mujer tirándola al suelo mientras que caminaba contra Adam. El tipo se levantó con la navaja y se acercó hacia él._

_-Si te acercas a mí, chica te encajare esto en tu corazón._

_-Corazón… corazón…Tú no tienes corazón… utilizaste a la mujer que amo para tus planes, la humillaste, y nunca valoraste el gran afecto que te tenia. No mereces el gran amor de una gran persona._

_Adam se hacer para apuñalar a Isaac, pero el chico logra esquivarlo, para agarrar la navaja tirándola al suelo dándole una patada entre la entrepierna poniéndolo en rodillas. _

_Adam estaba en el suelo pero antes de levantarse el individuo dio un derechazo que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo. El tipo camino con Leni extendiéndole su mano._

_-Vamos camina conmigo._

_Leni le vio el rostro del chico quien resulto ser Isaac que se alegraba al ver a su amiga. La chica se levanta gracias al latino para darle un beso con pasión, que fue bien recibido._

_-Debí de hacer esto hace meses._

_-Está bien, no me importo que te tardaras, pero te diste cuesta._

_Ambos tomaron sus manos y se acercaron al árbol._

_-Veo que escribiste una a y una L en un corazón._

_-Si era de Adam y de Leni. Significaba que me importaba mucho Adam, pero ahora no significa nada._

_-Ahora puede significar nuestro amor… decía el chico sonriendo al ver el corazón. Ahora será de Leni y Abdel. Juntos tu y yo. Si me permites estar a tu lado._

_Leni: Claro que sí. La chica sonreía al ver al latino. Ella estaba totalmente emocionada._

Ambos se dieron un beso….

-Tan solo era un sueño.

Leni se había despertado en la madrugada del miércoles quien fue a tomar un vaso con leche recordando lo que había soñado a lo que había pasado esa misma tarde.

-Isaac, después de lo que vivimos el sábado, ahora que estarás haciendo…

Isaac estaba cobijando con su sudadera pero con el frio se despertó viendo que en la sudadera estaba esta cartilla de capsulas.

-No puedo creer que se me ha olvidado esta cartilla. Pensé que cristal había tirado la última cartilla, además eras tan solo 5 capsulas. Ahora tengo 10 más. La A-Velocite-5. Es un peligro. Pero viendo la situación…

**En la mañana siguiente**

Leni no pudo terminar después de ese sueño, fue a darse una ducha, en donde sumergió todo su cuerpo, en la tina. Salió para preparar su día antes de que las demás hermanas se despertaran e hicieran la fila

-Veo que sigues llorando.

Decía Lynn quien estaba en la puerta del cuarto de luna y luan mientras miraba a su hermana quien entraba a su habituación, pero esta se detuvo al abrir la perilla.

-Buenos días Lynn. Veo que tú también madrugaste.

-Ayer en la noche que subiste tenías los ojos hinchados, además cuando entraste en la noche te pusiste las gafas mientras se movía el pelo al entrar.

-Me veo genial con las gafas. Decía crédulamente Leni

-Para rematar ayer que me desperté para ir al baño ya que mi equipo lograr ser el número 1. Puede hacer del numero en la madrugada estabas susurrando Isaac.

-Eres una estúpida, no puedo creer que sigas llorando por el idiota latino. El no vale la pena, de hecho ningún hombre te conviene si sigues siendo así. Ya que ellos solo te buscan por tu cuerpo, tienes la cabeza hueca, no eres más que una bolsa de aire.

-Lynn, deja de ser grosera conmigo.

-Es una lástima que solo te buscan por eso, es lo único que tienes que ofrecer, hay más de ejemplo claro, Glass y Adam, aunque también recordó alguien quien te jalaba el cabello.

La deportista le agarra el cabello a su hermana con fuerza tirándola con fuerza. Leni empezó a tener un trauma recordando su pasado…

_-Tienes un hermoso cabello. Decía un chico de 11 años jalándole el pelo a Leni de 11 años mientras intentaba zafarse, para después ver tenia goma de mascar._

_-Quiero tu hermoso cuerpo. Decía un chico de 13 años tratando de acosar a una Leni de 13 años, mientras le olía su cabello y queriendo meter su mano en el pantalón de la chica._

_-No Glass… _

_-Sabes, el día que me invitaste a tu casa, pensé que no había nadie, porque quería sacar provecho de darle celos a Rebecca, te imaginas lo que hubiera ganado si estaríamos solo ese día. Habría obtenido lo que muchos quieres, tu rico cuerpo._

_Recordaba Leni lo que le paso el lunes con Adam que quería hacerle algo más que tocar solo su cuerpo._

-¡Suéltame! Gritaba Leni soltándose de Lynn.

La empujo golpeando con el pasamano de las escaleras.

-¿Lynn estas bien? Yo no quería...

Lynn empuja con fuerza a Leni.

-Suéltame estúpida ni se te ocurra tocarme.

-Necesito revisarte la cabeza por el golpe...

–Cállate a la que necesitan revisar la cabeza es a ti.

Leni estaba callada mirando hacia el suelo. Mientras que la chica pasaba a su lado.

-Por cierto toma. La chica levanto su puño para golpear a su hermana mayor.

La rubia levanto los hombros.

-Jajajajaja 2 por moverte.

La chica dio con fuerza el primer golpe y el otro se lo diría a la cara pero Leni alcanzo a esquivarlo solo dándoselo en su cabello.

Volviendo a recordar los traumas que ha sufrido por tener ese cabello.

-¡Ya basta!

Leni devolvió el golpe a Lynn tirándola por las escaleras y rodando mientras caía.

Todos salieron de sus habitaciones mientras miraban como Lynn estaba en las escaleras con un ojo morada y no se podía levantar tras el golpe con fuerza la rubia le había dado a la deportista.

Lori: ¿Que está pasando aquí? Preguntaba la chica asombrada al ver a Leni por las escaleras mientras que Lynn aún no se levantaba.

Los padres salieron de su habitación corriendo a ver a Lynn jr.

Lynn Jr: La cabeza hueca me empujó por las escaleras y me dio un golpe con fuerza. Pero no sé porque, estábamos jugando a golpe. Ya saben haber quien resiste el puño del otro.

Todas las hermanas se empezaron a cuestionar como Leni golpearía a Lynn o si Leni se pasó al no saber cómo jugar el juego brusco que le gustaba la deportista.

-Yo solo le di un golpe suavecito, ya saben porque es una flor delicada, ella me empujo por las escaleras trate de no caerme y ella diciendo "como que era un golpe". Me dio un puñetazo haciéndome rodar por las escaleras.

Decía la chica siendo levantaba por sus padre si llevada al sofá.

Lori: Literalmente eso es raro, pero Lynn siempre juega así con todos nosotros.

Luna: Eso no es raro hermana. Leni tiene la costumbre de golpearse y empujar a los demás al caminar con los ojos cerrados y caminar como tonta. En ocasiones nos ha tirado por las escaleras.

Los papas estaban atendiendo a Lynn quien no podía moverse por el impacto que tuvo.

-Esa estúpida siempre nos lastima, no me puedo mover, quiero que alejen a esa tonta cercas de mí. Decía Lynn fingiendo dolor.

Leni se pego en una pared estando en shock mientras quería llorar por sentirse culpable apretando los puños por el accidente. Mientras que Lincoln trataba de calmarla, Lynn vio esto y no le gustó la idea.

-¡Lincoln! Ven para acá. Necesito que me lleves a tu cuarto ahora. Decía Lynn siendo exigente a su único hermano.

Lincoln estaba a mitad de las escaleras y empezó hablar con un tono fuerte.

-¿Y porque tiene que ser mi cuarto, tienes tu propia cama?

-Tu cama es muy suave. Además vas a cuidarme en lugar de la rubia de cabeza de aire.

-No te hare caso, estas bien el sofá.

-Así me agradeces por quitarte a los brabucones, claro yo me rompo la espalda en protegerte y así me lo pagas prefiriendo a la rubia quien me agredió que me acaba de lastimar, tirándome a las escaleras. La que llora por un idiota.

Lynn solo se insultaba a su hermana Leni chantajeando al albino.

-Deja de tratar así a Leni, sabemos que eres muy brusca, además Leni está sufriendo más que tú.

-Como quieras. Decía la chica quien al final no le importo lo que su hermano menor prefiero a Leni antes que a ella.

_Mente de Lynn: Me las pagaras._

**Continuara**


	71. Capitulo 47 II

**Capítulo 47 II**

**Arriésgate**

**Detroit**

Isaac se estaba lavando la cara en el cuarto de sus compañeros después de que su prima lo saca de la habitación, digamos por querer comer muy tarde con su novia, el chico se quedó recordando el cómo se creó la droga llamada A-Velocite-5.

**Flashback**

Meses atrás el chico fue llamado a un laboratorio fuera de la ciudad. Isaac estuvo esperando al señor Loucher, llegando un carro negro con las ventanas polarizadas creyendo que era él.

Pero quien bajo del carro era una mujer de alrededor de sus 20 años incluso a sus 30 años. Una mujer con gafas de sol, ella vestía un traje casual de secretaria un pelo corto y suelto, usando unos tacones. Su rostro era el típico de una secretaria seria y no muy social.

-Buenas tardes señor Navarrete. Le pido una disculpa, soy la secretaria personal del Sr. L, no es necesario que sepa mi nombre, pero puedo llamarme M.

-Yo esperaba al señor Loucher no a su secretaria, me hizo venir para algo que sería fuera de mi agrado.

-Señor Navarrete acompáñeme, entremos al laboratorio.

El chico fue escoltado por la secretaria quien abrió las puertas para ver el pequeño laboratorio de química farmacéutica.

-Vera señor Navarrete le pido que no dijo el nombre del señor L sin que se lo pidan. No queremos que la gente se entere que usted es su protegido.

-Me da igual, hasta donde sabe la gente me mando mi familia a vivir con mis tíos. Muy pocos saben la verdad.

-Efectivamente señor Navarrete, esa es la historia que se debe de saber, el señor L ha sido muy hable con usted en recibirlo en esta ciudad. Si cumple con la parte de su trato usted podrá regresar al cumplir la mayoría de edad en su país lo que son los 18 años.

-Ya lo sé. Pero dijame señorita…. M. El señor L, me llamo me dijo que tenía algo para mí, me solicito venir a este lugar. ¿Pero para qué?.

-Bien señor Navarrete, como vera este es un laboratorio química palabras del Seño L, usted es bueno en ese campus, por lo que me pidió traerlo hasta aquí para mostrarle un avanza un poco revolucionario.

La señorita escoltado por dos guardaespaldas llevo a la mujer y al chico a un sótano donde estaban varios científicos trabajando en varios experimentos.

-Buenos tardes Doctor J y Doctora J. les traigo al chico que el señor L le comento que le pidiera presentarle el proyecto X-Treme.

Ambos eran una pareja de científicos de una edad adulta. La señora era pelirroja con cabello corto y unas gafas del tipo científico. Mientras que su esposo era un hombre de alta estatura de cabello rubio de igual forma tenía unas gafas y una bata, pero traía una corbata de color verde que hacia juego con su camisa amarilla.

-Bienvenidos, es un placer conocer a la asistente y al protegido del señor L. nuestro colaborar y financiero del proyecto. Saludaban ambos a la mujer y al joven de 16 años.

Isaac solo se quedó observando lo que los laboratorios están realizando. Era un laboratorio científico en la que tenían grandes aparatos de fabricación de sintetización de medicamentos para la elaboración de fármacos. En la cual una zona específica era para realizar de componentes orgánicos, el cual a Isaac le había llamado la atención.

Dr. J: Veo que te llamo la atención la sintetización de compuesto para fármacos.

-Así que para eso es. Es interesante.

-Hazte donde me dijo el Señor L usted es amante de la química.

-Veo que ese anciano le conto sobre eso. Bueno sí, tengo algo de conocimiento sobre la química orgánica.

-Me podría decir cómo se fabrica la adrenalina.

-La adrenalina, es una hormona que actúa en el sistema nervioso que actúa como neurotransmisor, la cual actúa como acelerador del ritmo cardiaco, aumento de fuerzas del latino, dilatación de algunas partes y sube la presión arterial.

-Eso entra en caracteres fisiológicos y anatómicos. Hábleme en procesos químicos.

-Eso son las funciones que produce el (R)-4-(1-hidroxi-2-(metilamino) etil) benceno-1,2-diol. Así llamado químicamente.

-Oh solo sabe cómo se llama. Veo que el señor L te ha sobrevalorado.

-Su estructura se basa en una cadena larga. Hay un Catecol (un benceno con 2 enlaces de OH), una Dimetilamina el cual también tiene un OH. Así es como se podría decir que es la adrenalina.

El chico se escuchaba algo arrogante.

-Un chico de 16 sabiendo de eso. Que impactante. Decía con un tono burlo el científico.

-Por si quiere saber su síntesis se da primero en reacción epinefrina sintetizando en Catecol con cloruro de cloro acetilo, continuando por acción de metilamina para obtener cetona…

-Suficiente. Interrumpía el doctor.

-Veo que usted sabe sobre eso. Además lo dijo con un tonto arrogante, ya veo porque le Señor L simpatizo con usted. Decía la doctora con una sonrisa.

Isaac se quedó callado y puso una mueca de mal gusto por decirle que él y el señor que lo trago tenían alguna similitud.

-Lo que me falta ser traído para ser comparado…

-No es para eso señor Navarrete. Interrumpía la secretaria. Lo que es el motivo es para ensayarle el proyecto X-Treme. Doctora J. Podría ensayarle la muestra.

En eso la doctora pelirroja tenía un plato en la cual había una caja Petri en una pastilla muy casual.

Dra. J: Bien joven, como usted sabe lo que es la adrenalina no es necesario que explicarle. Por lo que quiero mostrarlo lo que es conocido el proyecto X-Treme. Ese es el nombre clave pero la realidad es una pastilla que contiene el neutro trasmisor.

Dr. J: Hoy en día se inserta una inyección en caso de sufrir un ataque de alergia, el cual se tiene que administrar para la liberación de toxina. Pero esta capsula podría administrarse para aumentar el neurotransmisor el cual podría mejorar cualidades físicas por un tiempo aproximado de 2 horas.

Isaac: Ya veo. Y que resultados hubo.

Dr. J: Bien jovencito sabes a lo que vas, se suministraron alrededor de 10 muestras de 10 roedores de prueba cada uno los cuales en total de los 100 especímenes solo el 35% logró sobrevivir.

-¿Cuál fue el resulta? Preguntaba con interés.

-Los cuales alcanzaron las dosis debido a que eran menos suministradas, por lo que dimos la conclusión que se debe de administrar un cierto tiempo después de que el cuerpo lo recibía ya que si se aumenta de manera seguida el sistema cardiaco llega a un extremo donde se llega a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Dra. J: Pero por desgracia aún no se ha suministrado en seres humanos.

Señorita M: Hasta ahora. Miraba detenidamente al joven latino quien dedujo que era lo que paso.

-Quieren que se un sujeto de pruebas, ya veo no soy tan estúpido para aceptarlo…

-Vera señor Navarrete sabemos que usted no es un buen atleta ni un miembro destacado del equipo de futbol. Al señor L le llamo la atención que quisiera practicar este deporte, por lo que realizo esta investigación para usted, estas pastillas son para usted y una vez que se logre el patentado usted obtendrá el 30% de las ganancias.

-Yo tengo que poner de mi parte, que patético.

-Cuándo cumpla con su parte del trato que realizo con el señor L tendrá el 70% de las ganancias en total. Por lo que usted pasara a la historia como el sujeto que llevo a cabo este experimento y tendrá más oportunidades de conseguir una beca universitaria en el campus de la química que usted quiera.

-Dios mío. Es una oferta tentadora me ofreces mejorar mis cualidades deportivas para poder entrar en el equipo titular de la escuela, una gran ganancia de dinero y se me abrirán más puertas para la universidad.

-No hay ningún problema. Decía la secretaria sonriendo le al chico pues sabía cuál iba ser tu respuesta.

-A consecuencias de ser un conejillo de india. De acuerdo lo hare, pero dile al decrepito de Loucher que me debe una…

**Continuara**


	72. Capitulo 47 III

**Capítulo 47 III**

"**Arriésgate"**

**Detroit**

Era alrededor de las 10 de la mañana en las canchas de futbol. Isaac estaba recordando todo lo que le había pasado después de conseguir la adrenalina instantánea si se podría decir de alguna forma. Estaba en su tercer partido, el partido definitivo, en el cual su equipo iba perdiendo 2 a 0.

Desde que comenzó el partido se sintió arreglado, desde el primer momento el equipo rival jugaba con mañanas algo dudosas, ya que marcaron un penal inexistente a favor de ellos, debido a que una "falta" ocurrida afuera del área pero se debió por un simple contacto debido a que la defensa tapo el paso del delantero rival, el chico se dio un clavado.

Cuando marcaron el penal se cobró más de una vez, debido a que el árbitro indico que el portero se alcanzó a adelantar. Después de eso 20 minutos después en un claro fuera de juego donde los rivales se adelantaron marcaron el gol.

Aunque el equipo de Royal Woods intento atacar y aunque no logro acertar un gol pudo marcar, más sin embargo se daba la señal de fuera de juego. Así termino el primer tiempo. Isaac estaba en la banca no había jugado en este partido y se sentía algo inútil, mientras sentado con su sudadera roja tenía la famosa droga, que no estaba dispuesto a usar ya que no había pasado más de 2 días de uso.

Por lo que él se había acostumbrado a probar una a la semana antes de cada partido pero jugar 2 días seguidos sin cansancio y ahora en extremas condiciones el chico empezó a titubear de usarla o no.

-Bien niñas. En estos momentos están jugando los equipos donde empezamos con ellos uno de ellos está ganando. Más exacto contra el primero que jugamos. Si perdemos no hay más que decir. Estaríamos en último lugar y ellos contra los que perdemos avanzaran.

Johnson: Eso quiere decir entrenador que tenemos que matar o morir.

Entrenador: Isaac entraras. Espero que puedas hacer algo. Creo que tu estas capacitado para hacerlo. Espero mucho de ti.

El árbitro silbo su silbato para dar inicio al segundo tiempo.

El joven latino tenía la cartilla de pastilla en su mano, tenía una botella de agua. A lo cual se empezó a cuestionar si era necesario consumirla.

**Royal Woods**

Leni estaba preparando una sopa para su hermana Lynn quien estaba en el sofá acostada con su pierna rota y tenía una almohada levantando su pierna derecha mientras estaba levantando pesas para hacer ejercicios.

-Hola Lynn. Lamento lo sucedido de la mañana. Te prepare una sopa…

-No quiero nada de ti.

Lynn dio un manotazo a la sopa de Leni. Instantáneamente la rubia recordó cuando Adam le tiro su pastel que había preparado para él.

Se repetía la misma situación pero ahora con su hermana deportista quien a ella le costaba demasiado relacionarse. El trauma de la chica hizo saltar para atrás la reacción de Lynn y accidentalmente le tiro la sopa a la cabeza de la deportista.

-¡AAAAHHHH! Esta caliente estúpida. Gritaba la chica de 13 años molesta debido a que la sopa le cayó en su cabello y sentía un ardor. Provocando que se tirara del sofá.

-Yo, yo lo siento.

Decía la rubia lamentándose mientras se resbalaba con los líquidos del suelo provocando que el plato se le soltara de las manos y se estrellara en el cráneo lastimándola aún más.

-Imbécil. No es nada gracioso, estoy sufriendo por tu culpa. Lárgate de mí vista. Gritaba con fuerza asustando a la chica.

-¿Que pasa aquí? Llegaba Luna a tratar de poner orden a la situación.

Mientras que el resto de las hermanas solo observaban de en las escaleras.

-¿Tu qué crees? Leni solo me quiso lastimar aún más me aventó la sopa a la cara, me tiro del sofá y estrello el plato a mi cabeza, ya me lastimo la pierna ahora quiere dañarme la cabeza.

-Yo, yo lo siento Lynn déjame ayudarte. Decía la rubia algo triste tratando de ayudar.

-Creo que ya hiciste demasiada hermana. Bloqueaba Luna a la rubia.

-Yo me encargo de esto. Aunque veo que tu no estas apta para estar a cargo mientras Lori no está.

Leni con un tono triste: Lo siento me retiro, tengo que hacer algo… apropósito ¿Dónde está Lincoln?

Lana: Lincoln se tuvo que ir a un lado. Se llevó mi bicicleta.

Lynn: Esa maldita bicicleta es mía. Se la di para él, pero que hizo, se la dio a lana. Lo bueno es que me las pagara. Leni tienes suerte a ti no te puedo hacer nada. Pero ese niño pagara por los platos rotos que rompiste.

Leni: No es justo que Lincoln paga por el plato de la sopa. Yo lo pagare de mi mesada.

Todas las hermanas vieron a Leni con una cara de credulidad porque no había entendido.

Leni subió a su cuarto para terminar algunos vestido de verano que algunas de sus amigas le pidieron hacer. Mientras que Lily estaba dormida en su cama. Al ver a la pequeña rubia se alegró.

-Lily, tú, Lincoln y Lori son los únicos que me tratan bien. Las demás piensan que soy una buena para nada. Pero desmostarte que puedo ser más… No olvidare esas palabras de aquel chico de ayer en el parque

**Flashback**

_Leni estaba ayer en el parque viendo el atardecer, mientras quería llorar en el árbol, ella pensaba que Isaac pudiera venir ayudarla a sacarla de la depresión por la que estaba pasando._

_-Leni…._

_La chica levanto su cabeza para ver a la personas_

_-Chaz?_

_Chaz era un compañero de clases un año mayor que ella, pero compartían el mismo grupo, incluso era de los amigos que Isaac frecuentaba con él, pero a diferencia de Thomas, Robert Chris y Bobby Chaz a veces era distante pues no estaban mucho tiempo juntos. _

_Chaz era del tipo de persona que siempre ha querido llamar la atención, era aquel sujeto que le encantaba en llamarse en tercera persona para auto alagarse de sus cualidades. Siendo un chico con obesidad y de igual pelo que Leni, rubio, pero con la diferencia que el suyo es oscuro, se destaca por su camisa amarilla con rayas y una gorra azul._

_-Leni, te vi n la tienda donde trabajo, estabas llorando, no pude dejar de preocuparme por ti. Decide buscarte y aquí estas. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Sí, es solo que me…_

_-A Chaz no le gusta que estés llorando. Me preocupas. _

_El chico veía a la mujer._

_Explícame por qué la chica más bonita, la de la mejor sonrisa y mi reina del baile de bienvenida está llorando. Decía Chaz con un tono suave acercándose a la rubia._

_-Yo, bueno es que lo que me paso, no tengo con quien hablar, y mis amigas no supieron cómo ayudarme solo atacaron a Adam y… a bueno, no importa también estuvieron tus amigos._

_-¿Quiénes Tad, Joy, Dana, Whitney, Becky, la morena… Jill Taber?_

_-No, tus amigos, Thomas, Chris, Robert._

_-Ellos. _

_Decía Chaz sin preocupación. _

_-No te apures son unos tontos, lo que te dijeron sé que no te ayudaran, pero yo estoy contigo, hace años que soy amigo de Lori y su grupo, pero por desgracia estoy un año atrasado y termine en tu grupo. _

_El chico se acerca aún más a la rubia._

_-Pero fue una bendición muy grande, porque puedo verte en la escuela y a Chaz le guste eso. _

_-Eso es muy tierno. Gracias Chaz. Decía la chica sonriéndole._

_-Sera porque me he comido varios pasteles. Decía Chaz mientras se agarraba la panza para sacudirla._

_-Jajajajaja. La rubia se rio y sonrió cuando el gordo hizo eso._

_-Vez te hice sonreír. Esa sonrisa vale millones, y yo compararía cada una de tus sonrisas._

_La chica se sonrió y se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del gordo de playera de rayas._

_-Sabes Leni, hay mucha gente que te atacara. Pero debes de estar con la gente que ve tu potencial._

_Durante una hora ambos estuvieron hablando hasta el anochecer que se tuvieron que despedir debido a que a la modista se la hacía muy tarde para llegar._

_**Fin del flashback**_

La modista estaba realizando unos vestidos, mientras que Luan toco la puerta y dijo Toc, Toc

Leni: ¿Quién es?

-Lola.

-No tú no eres Lola, eres luan.

Luan: Arruinaste el chiste.

-¿Cual chiste? Leni confundida.

Luan: Olvídalo, te vine a decir que necesito ayuda de mi nueva asistente. Hoy tendré una fiesta de cumpleaños y necesito tu ayuda.

Leni: Claro, se me había olvidado, espera necesito mi ropa de asistente.

La chica busco una blusa de camisa negra para poder ayudar a su hermana menor mientras agarraba unos audífonos con un micrófono para verse como una asistente.

Ambas se dirigieron a su trabajo…

**Detroit**

Isaac había entrado a la cancha coloco una pastilla en su boca y tomo agua de su botella. Esperando que hiciera efecto la adrenalina. Tomo un gran respiro, miro a su novia y a su prima quien la latina menor grababa el partido con el celular de la amante de la modelo mientras que la latino apoyaba a su novio. Pero un momento en el celular de la morena mayor le llego una notificación de parte de sui padre.

-Hija, ahora estamos en Jalisco con los familiares de tu Tío Alberto. Estaremos aquí por 2 semanas, espero que te estés divirtiendo con tus amigas en los ángeles.

La latina al leer eso se quedó mirando a la chica con cautela y con furia porque se dio cuenta que la chica había mentido, ya que según sus palabras ella había llegado a royal Woods porque su familia termino las vacaciones y había regresado a estar con su novio.

Por lo que dedujo que era una mentira. La chica apretó sus dientes pero decidió no hacer nada. Solo volteo a ver a su hermano quien entro a la cancha y empezó a jugar con algo lento pero poco a poco empezó jugar con más velocidad para ver que el latino había conseguido un gol mediante un regateo superando a la defensa. El chico hizo un corazón apuntando a su novia, mientras tenía el balón entre sus axilas.

_Mente de Isaac: Va el primero y solo han pasado 10 minutos. Nos queda media hora de juego. Dos goles nos separan para a pasar a la siguiente fase. Hare todo lo necesario para llevar a mi equipo hacia la victoria…_


	73. Capitulo 48

**Capítulo 48**

**No mientras yo esté aquí**

Era la tarde alrededor de las 4 PM Leni llegaba con Luan ella se veía algo molesta mientras que Leni estaba alegre después de la fiesta en el cual a la palabras dé Luan Leni lo arruino solo abrió la puerta para ser recibida por Lynn quien estaba sentada en el sofá mientras tenía su pie levantado.

-Hola Lynn ¿Cómo sigues de tu pierna? Decía la rubia sonriendo para mostrarle su amor a su hermana menor.

-Ya estoy mejor pero no gracias a ti. Te podrías retirar no quiero que me sigas lastimando.

Luan: Bien si me buscas me iré a cambiar.

Leni: No luan, nunca cambies no hay nadie como tú. Eres única hermana…

Lynn dio un gran suspiro de asco por escuchar a su hermana lo que dijo luan.

-Gracias Leni pero me refería...

-Ya sé qué dices de cambiarme es cambiar de ropa por el merengue y sobre todo de asistente. Sé que no funcione por lo que te pido una disculpa.

Se disculpaba la rubia mientras Luan se quedó callada.

-No, no, no, no... Bueno sí. Leni te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo pero lo que ocurrió hoy.

-Ya se no estoy apta para ser tu asistente pero te agradezco por llevarme. Me divertí en la fiesta de cumpleaños y en tu show.

Leni subió las escaleras mientras que oía a luan y a Lynn hablando entré si

-Dime que estupidez hizo la cabeza hueca.

Se burlaban Lynn de Leni.

-No me dijas que tiro el pastel a su vestido, porque en lo personal quisiera verlo. Jajaja.

La deportista se reía mientras que Luan solo la observaba.

-Ya vez como le tiraron el pastel el otro día pagaría por volverlo a ver. O bueno pienso que pudo arruinar uno de tus actos. No me sorprendería que hiciera una pendejada esa tonta.

Lynn continuaba haciendo carcajadas mientras que Luan la miro seriamente.

-No es correcto que hables así de Leni. Tenle paciencia sabes que no es su culpa ser así. Además no hizo nada malo.

-Entonces ella mismo se enteró que la despedirías eso quiere decir que hizo algo grave. Tan grave que no quiere pasar la vergüenza de ser despedida. Me da lástima así será toda su vida, pobre estúpida.

Luan: Lynn hablas mal de ella, ya basta es nuestra hermana. Tan solo ocurrió algo simple, algo insignificante, solo un error de novato…

**Flashback**

_Luan estaba en el centro del escenario mientras hablaba con el público en el escenario había una carpa de circo donde arriba dedica happy birthday, Luan tenía una peluca de colores._

_-Saben a qué fruta nos gustan los payasos pues muy fácil la tarda de merengue... Hehem, he dicho pues muy fácil la guinda del pastel... Volvía a decir mientras fingía una tos para que Leni actuará._

_Luan volteo a ver el pastel con una cara confundida para después girar al público y resultaba que estaba Leni entre la afición viendo el espectáculo de luan. A lo que la comediante actuado golpeándose la frente caminando molesta hacia el pastel agarrándolo para embarrárselo en la cara._

_Haciendo que todo aplaudieron incluyendo la asistente._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Como lo supuse esa cabeza hueca iba arruinarlo. Decía Lynn con un toco algo prepotente.

Luan: Y tú crees ¿Que tú lo harías mejor?

-Claro, no es tan difícil. Es hacer algo que la cabeza hueca no pudo hacer. La chica le extendió la mano a su hermana Luan y esta la estrecho.

Leni subió mientras sé resbalo con una Lucy tirad en el suelo suspirando muy profundo. ..

Lucy que te ha dicho mama sobre usar el piso como escena de un asesinato

-No estoy creando un asesinato. Estoy pensando como si mi vida hubiera muerto pues así me siento suspiro...

-Lucy. La chica levanto a su hermana menor.

-Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.

-A decir verdad no creo que puedas ayudarme con un tema insignificante.

Si no puedo ayudarte tan si quiera te puedo escuchar. Decía mientras tomaba de sus hombros para permitirse abrirse y contarle.

-Suspiro. Creo que tienes razón además tu sabes más de esto. Preferiría hablar de eso con Lincoln pero como se fue a la playa...

La rubia se fue a su cuarto con su hermana gótica hablar del tema.

-Bien dime que te pasa...

-Bueno veras te acuerdas de que le gustaba a Rocky. Pues bien creo... Que me gusta otro chico.

-Eso es increíble Lucy y dime ¿Porque te llama la atención?

-Es que lo conocí en una tienda de ataúdes y su rostro pálido así como su oscura forma de vestir transmiten una sensación de calor en mí para un cuerpo ya muerto.

-Lucy no crees que estas mi chica para que te gusten dos chicos. Además eres muy hermosa, te pareces mucho a la bisabuela, tu forma es única tal vez cuando creerás los chicos se pelearon por ti.

Lucy le pusio atención a su hermana mayor.

Por tus poemas que escribes son de lo más profundo. Por ahora solo concéntrate en ser tu misma. Además al chico que más le gustes tomara la iniciativa para tenerte.

-Suspiro decía la tiza mientras suele cantaba y se disponía a irse.

-Gracias Leni, es un buen consejo por favor no le dijas a nadie que me gusta más de un chico las demás tomarían cartas en el asunto y a decir verdad no quiero volver a ser rubia.

-No te apures será nuestro secreto. La chica le guiño a su hermana mientras esta veía los ojos de la gotica.

Unos minutos después Leni salió del baño mientras luan se disponía a entrar a su habitación.

-Luan. Saludaba Leni.

-Oh Leni. Dime. Saludaba la comediante.

-Quería disculparme por arruinar tu show además si me permites decir fue muy entretenido que me perdí viéndote ganar esa sonrisas.

-Gracias hermana. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

-Además lo que dije es verdad nunca cambies. Tu forma de hacer reír a la gente es grandioso vi a esos niños adorándote y morirse de risa.

-Gracias Leni... Pero, pero ¿Porque me dices esto?

-Solo porque la sonrisa de la mejor forma de entra a los corazones dé alguien y aquella que entre en el corazón de un hombre. Créeme que nunca saldrá eso de el...

Leni estaba viendo por la ventana a Lana jugando con brincos hasta que dar un salto con la rana se tropezó con una roca haciendo que se tirara al suelo raspándole.

Inmediatamente Leni salió corriendo para atender a su hermana amante de los reptiles quien se estaba quejando del dolor pues había sufrido un pequeño raspón que la dejo sangrando en la rodilla. Leni la subió hasta su habitación para así atenderla.

Leni: Te voy a rociar en la herida. Te va arder un poco pero aprieta mi brazo.

La chica rocío un vendaje líquido a la pierna dé la rubia menor haciendo que sintiera un ardor mientras apretaba el brazo de Leni.

-Listo ahora te pondré una bandita. Lana debes tener cuidado te puedes lastimar.

-No pasa nada, soy la chica del riesgo.

-Lo sé pero puede llegar a perjudicar tu salud además por como veo tu ropa ya está desgastada.

-Eso no es cierto apenas llevo 2 semanas sin quitármelo. Ya sabes la tradición de no bañarse en verano. Decía mientras uno de sus tirantes se rompía dejándole descubierta con su camisa.

-Ponte otro chaperón mientras que yo coseré este. Que seas le chica de los riesgos no significa que te lastimas todo el tiempo.

La rubia menor se cambió mientras que Leni le arreglaba su ropa.

-Aquí tienes como nuevo la chica daba un chaperón cosido donde las partes rotas estaban tapada por unos parches con logos de reptiles que tenía guardado así como anfibio.

-Wow se ven grandiosos Leni aunque le quita el estilo de estar cortados y raspados pero te quedo genial. La chica abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-Ahora voy a volver a salir. Ven brincos.

-Espera... Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Lo prometo. La chica sonrió y abrazo a su hermana.

-Y promete si vas salir no traerás más animales que van a hacer diseccionado y/o comido así como tampoco animales salvajes. Además me entere que te peleaste con Lisa por uno de tus animales, debes disculparte.

-Pero, pero Leni...

-Sé que te gusta ayudar animales pero lo de las ranas y los patos fue valiente, así como el plan de poner un seguro eléctrico a las puertas.

-Eso fue idea de Lori. Pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta ayudar a los animales.

-Eso lo sé y seguirás ayudando espero una futura veterinaria de tu parte. Además quiero que te disculpes con lisa.

-Ash lo hare. La gemela hizo una mueca.

La rubia agarro la gorra de su hermana menor que estaba tirada para ponérsela.

-Prométeme que siempre seguirás siendo tu... Y le pedirás a lisa perdón por los golpes que les diste no es bueno pelear. Eso jamás resuelve nada.

Lana: Lo prometo.

Las rubias se dieron un brazo para unos minutos después Lana retirará de su cuarto y cuando Leni se iba a ir ve a Lola entrando con un montón de libros.

Lola: Leni ¿Has visto a Lincoln? necesito su ayuda.

Leni: Lo siento él se fue a la playa. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? ¿Quieres que te ayude con muestra de talentos con tu listo?

-Es que veras... Lincoln me estaba ayudando a prender a leer. Pero supongo que lo esperare.

-Si quieres yo podría ayudarte.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que puedo no solo soy una cara bonita. También se leer y escribir. Lo aprendí a tu edad.

-Wow. No tenía idea.

-No por ser rubia serás una tonta hay que ser una cara bonita. Puedes ser más Lola. Serás hermosa pero también tienes que nutrir el cerebro y el corazón. Ven te ayudare si me lo permites.

-Está bien.

Leni y Lola se sentaron tomaron un libro para empezará a leerlo, la lectura fue despacio viendo las palabras, y como se pronunciaba. Leni le hablo a su hermana sobre las reglas gramaticales, la acentuación, las comas y los puntos.

-Veras Lola, cuando te leen un cuento tú te imaginas lo que está pasando. Así que cuando lees tienes que saber lo que lees, tienes que imaginarte cada palabra leerlo con calma para ser entendible y pueda ser más fluida tu forma de leer. Así como la escritura.

La rubia menor estaba poniendo atención a su hermana mayor.

-Lee este párrafo. La chica apunto a un texto.

Lola: La chica de capa roja tenía unos ¿pantechillo? ¿En su casasta? No puedo hacerlo. Decía la rubia rendida.

-Al principio batallas pero yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Solo lee despacio estas 2 palabras y usas las sílabas pa-ne-ci-llos en su ca-nas-ta. Vez si yo pude tu puedes es cuestión de intentarlo y no parar hasta hacer las cosas bien.

-Lo intentare la pequeña niña de paca roja se dirigía a la casa de su abuela en el bosque donde tenía una ca-nas. Canasta llena de pa-ne-ci-llos, panecillos...

Lola termino la lectura del párrafo y Leni le aplaudió.

-Bravos Lola tu pudiste. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

-Te lo agradezco la chica abrazo a su hermana mayor. Ahora te puedo pedir un favor.

-Claro.

-Me podrías peinar quiero probar diferentes peinados para mi siguiente concurso.

-Por supuesto...

Leni estaba peinando a Lola usando dientes tipos de cabellos había un silencio hasta que la pequeña rubia lo rompió

-Dime Leni, Lori tiene un novio y son muy empalagoso te he visto con el chico que venía los viernes hacer tarea.

Leni le puso atención a lo que decía la gemela de color rosa.

-Lo veía como te miraba y sus ojos eran idénticos cuando Lori habla de Bobby, así como tú... Te arreglaba para recibirlo le gustas a ese chico y te gusta verdad...

Leni continuo cepillado a su hermana mientras estaba callada se detuvo y se vio al espejo mientras que la modista observo al reflejo de su hermana que estaba seria como si le hubieran hablado de un muerto

-Sabes algo Lola tal vez seamos princesas en nuestro propio cuento pero creo que a veces no podemos quedarnos con el príncipe que queremos...

Lola vio a su hermana que tenía vibrando sus labios como si no pudiera hablar.

-Terminamos estas hermosa Lola. Te aseguro que ganarás el primer lugar.

Leni peino a su hermana con un estilo de dos coletas.

-Gracias eres la mejor. Abraza a su hermana y las 2 se iban de la habitación.

Cuando Leni quería ver a su hermanita Lily a su habitación se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

-Yo abro. Camino la rubia hacia abajo para abrir la puerta.

-Buenos tardes esta Lisa ¿Me dejaría salir con ella señorita?

Era Darcy una niña de piel oscura que tenía una sonrisa muy adorable

-Que hermosura eres tan linda que te puedo comer. Me imagino que debe ser Darcy por su puesto espera aquí iré por ella.

Al subir las escaleras se escuchó una explosión en el cuarto de lisa.

-Lisa. ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Algo que tu diminuto cerebro no entendería.

-Solo sé que Isaac se sentiría mal su no hiciste lo que te recomendó en no mezclar productos inflamable en lugares cerrados.

En eso sale Lily gateando mientras también apareció un tentáculo.

-¡Que es eso! Gritaba Leni asustada.

En eso Lisa saco una porra eléctrica para pegar a los tentáculos.

La rubia cerró la puerta para alegarse del peligro.

-Lisa debes desacerté de esa cosa.

-Lo hare inmediatamente unidad hermana mayor.

-No hazlo después. Llego Darcy y quiere jugar contigo.

-Hermana no es el momento de socializar tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer.

-Por favor y dejaré que me uses de tu sujeto de pruebas por 3 días.

-Dejemos lo en una semana más limpiar el pañal de Lily por 3 semanas.

-5 días de experimento y una semana de cambio de pañal.

-Lo tomo. Ambos se estrechado la mano.

Bajaron ambas para que lisa fuese a salir con Darcy

-Apropósito tu enamorado te comento que utilizo mi simulador de futuro.

-No. Pero para que es esa máquina.

-Tus neurotransmisores reciben un pulso de un hipotético futuro. Se podría decir que son como recuerdos pero de un futuro-

Leni estaba callada por el comentario de Lisa.

-Se llaman Flashforward

Leni estaba de igual forma callada. Mientras que el pañal de Lily empezó a oler mal.

-Ufff unidad mayor creo que es tu turno. Vamos Darcy enséñame de esos juegos recreativos como el otro día

Darcy: ¡Vamos Lisa!

Leni tomo a su hermana menor para irse al sótano a limpiarla.

-Sabes Lily hoy pude ayudar a casi todas mi hermanas. Lincoln se puede cuidar solo es un genio pero siempre será mi linky, lo mismo que Lori durante años me ha cuidado, luna bueno ella es más madura que yo, seguro que cuando Lori se vaya ella será la hermana cargo.

-Po-po.

-Si así es, Luan será muy graciosa pero sé que no se siente atractiva, tiene miedo de mostrarse femenina con los chicos por miedo a ser rechazada. Para Lynn no soy más que una debilucha.

La rubia se quedó callada para seguir hablando.

-Lucy es una gran chica me sorprende que a esa edad esta batallador por decidir cuál chico le corresponde. Lana y Lola son espectaculares tal y como son, no cambiaría esas chicas por nada del mundo.

Lily observo mirando a Leni mientras puso su mano en la cara de Leni.

-Ni a lisa, será muy brillante pero de alta ego que será de gran importancia en su crecimiento ser social. Por último estas tú Lily lo único malo de ti es que no serás una bebe para siempre.

-Plussss. Sacaba la lengua la bebe para escupir.

-Jajaja pero como que serás siempre un pequeño angelito. Lista ya está limpia. Vamos arriba.

Ambas subieron hasta el segundo piso a la habitación de la rubia mayor para ver cómo las 5 hermanas menores jugaban. Luan le enseñaba a Lynn Lo que debe hacer como su nueva asistente, Lana en el lodo jugando con sus ranas, Lola preparándose para su concurso, lisa jugando con Darcy. Mientras que en la ventilación se escuchaba unos susurros.

-¿Que camino debo tomar? Si aquel que me llene de oscuridad o ya sea el chico que me ilumine con sus risos rojos.

-Es Lucy, una gran poeta que estoy segura que será muy grande.

Leni tomaba a Lily para cargarla y seguir hablando con ellas.

-Yo he pasado por muchos Lily, he sufrido bastantes, lo mismo que podían pasara a mis hermanas, ya sea por inteligencia como lisa, sé que no soy brillante, es el motivo que me llamaban tonta, será ella al ser muy inteligente…

La rubia empezó a recordar algunos traumas.

-Los apodos que he escuchado rata de laboratorio, nerd, son apodos que dañan su autoestima, lo de lola, esa chiquilla si sigue siendo así terminara siendo una madre a muy temprana edad, por no decir que pudiera usar su cuerpo para cumplir su requerimiento o incluso ser violada…

La rubia agacho la cabeza mientras dio un suspiro por pensar en su hermana.

-Lana ahora disfruta su niñez, con los chicos pero cuando crezca las chicas de su edad la empezaran a maltratar por su apariencia. Lucy será tachada de rara, extraña algo que puedo aislarla a un mas, incluso de nosotros. Mientras que Lynn esa actitud agresiva hará que los chicos se alejan de ella, pero también las pocas amigas que tiene, será una persona intolerante.

-Moon, moon.

-Debiste decir Luna.

-Lu-na.

-Como dije luna ella se quiere tal y como es, solo esperare que tome el rol de hermana mayor, será una exitosa música. Luan sobre todo ella encontrare alguien que la admire no por su belleza si no por como es.

-Como que dije Lily, tu Lori y Lincoln son los únicos que no me tratan como una retirada, pero ustedes también tendrás sus peleas por las que luchar.

La bebe se había quedado dormida mientras que Leni le contaba todo esto. La rubia sonrió y solo le dio un beso en la frente para llevarla a su cuna para acostarla. La rubia de 16 le dio una caricia para empezar a volverle hablar.

-Sabes Lily cuando era niña sufrí demasiado. Se reían de mí por no ser muy lista, me maltrataba mi cabello, decían que estaba fea, que mi cabello rubio estaba horrible. Me ponían tierra en m mochila rayaban mis útiles, si no los habían tirado a la bote de la basura.

Se quedó callada continuando aquellos traumas.

-Una vez me llamaron zorra porque andaba con un chico quien había terminado con su novia por mí.

La rubia apretó sus puños con una sonrisa continuo hablándole a la bebe de más de 15 meses.

-Sufrí demasiado pero cuando veo a mis hermanas menores me juro a mí mismo que pase lo que pase mientras yo este aquí me aseguraré que sigan sonriendo y no pasen por lo que yo pase. Es una promesa...


	74. Capitulo 49 I

**Capítulo 49 (3x17)**

**Arriésgate conmigo **

**Detroit**

Se jugaba un partido muy importante para el equipo de Detroit.

_Narrador 1: Viene corriendo el equipo de royal Woods los feroeses leones que antiguamente eran llamados las ardillas pero ahora por órdenes del director tienen ese nombre han logrado empatar el partido con una gran actuación del jugador que entro a la cancha el numero 16 A. Isaac Navarrete_

_Narrador 2: Ese chico desde que entro logro hacer 2 asistencia con un tiro libre que lo pateo para que Johnson marcara el gol desde 22 metros de la portería así como la ley del doble cabezo en un tiro de esquina donde dio el cabezazo de asistencia. _

_Narrador 1: Con ese marcador los Leopardos de Pontiac se colocarían en primero de la tabla y ellos pasarían pues el otro partido termino con un resultado d así que royal Woods tiene que ir a matar._

_Narrador 2: Ahora tiene un tiro de esquina en contra se espera que Isaac salga corriendo por el contraataque ese chico no ha parado desde que entro._

El tiro de esquina se cobró donde se dio un cabezazo pero Cox alcanzo a darle un puñetazo sacándola del área del portero Isaac quien estaba entre la bola a lo que decidió corre sin parar mientras que un compañero lanzo el balón muy lejos.

Isaac corrió a una gran velocidad el cual alcanzo por unos segundos los 48 km/h superando a Usain Bolt. El latino paro el balón estirando su pierna para bajar el balón durante el bote toco el balón con la cabeza.

En los últimos momentos del partido Isaac se fintó a uno para a fuera del área alrededor de 30 metros aventó el balón a una larga distancia haciendo que fuera un tiro de curva entando el balón a la red.

-Goooool.

El latino salió corriendo a las bancas donde sus compañeros lo esperaban gritando y festejando mientras que los demás se acercaron con él. El chico de 16 se aventó con sus compañeros mientras este lo reciban levantando para celebrar.

_-Señoras y señores estos jóvenes han logrado una remontada perfecta que maravilla. Aquel equipo que en escasos segundos estaban en último de su grupo ahora están en primero y eso les da el pase a la segunda ronda_.

Isaac salió corriendo a los espectadores a darle un beso de pasión a su novia latina quien esta correspondió mientras que los labios húmedos de la chica besaba a los labios del muchacho quién estaba algo deshidratado y seco noto que los labios de su estaban siendo algo más que una muestra de cariño.

-Eso, ¿Que fue? Preguntaba la chica saltándose de su novio.

El joven latino estaba sudando fuertemente mientras su camisa estaba empata y su cabello corto al igual que su cara escurría sudor mostrando la piel algo grasos.

-Yo, bueno yo, es que... Te amo Carlota... Yo te amo.

El chico salto los barrotes para volver a besar a su novia quien la agarra para inclinaros mientras le daba un segundo beso que provoco el estiramientos de la pierna derechas la latina. Que se sostenía del cuello de su novio.

La que observaba con algo de furia y descontento era cristal quien no podía creer las palabras de su primo hacia la latina mayor que ella. Pues al escuchar esas palabras era como romper el trato que tenían donde dejaría a carlota por Leni, solo se quedó mirando a la joven pareja hablándose al oído.

-Hoy nena hoy quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Decía mientras agarraba las caderas de la chica.

-Hoy andas pero si muy cariñoso, que te motiva.

-Tú, este triunfo y esto te lo dedico a ti. El chico beso una vez más los labios de la latina.

Cuando todos se regresaban al camión para dirigirse al hotel e ir al buffet de ganadores Isaac levanto a la cintura a su novia dándole unos pequeños giros para abrazarlas mientras con una (flexión inversa).

Su pierna provocando que se tirara su celular sin percatarse la joven pareja se fueron tomados de la mano, mientras que cristal quien iba atrás de los chicos se percató que el celular de Carlota se había tirado y lo agarro.

-Es de carlota. Decía la chica sombrada al ver al celular.

Pero antes de devolvérmelo le surgió otra llamada, contesto por educación.

-Mija al fin que contestas ¿Qué tal los ángeles? Te la estás pasando bien con tus amigas. Se escuchaba una voz de una mujer de su alrededor de 40 años

-Bueno. Contestaba cristal.

-Ah disculpa debes ser de las amigas de carlota. Me podrías pasar a mi hija, o está ocupada

-Señora soy la hermana de Isaac el novio de su hija.

Cristal salió corriendo hacia el autobús para atrapar a Isaac y a Carlota pero al subir los buscos y no los encontró.

-¿Dónde está mi primo? Grito para ver quien contestaba

Lance: Dijo que iba a pasear con su novia

**Mientras tanto**

Isaac y carlota estaban en la habitación del hotel. Al entrar rápidamente Isaac tomo de la cintura a su novia mientras le quito los botones de su camisa para después la chica se quitó la camisa besando apasionadamente mientras la tiro a la cama el chico se quitó su uniforme deportivo tanto la camisa como el shorts mientras ella le quitaba sus calcetar y sus tacos.

El tipo le quitaba su mini falda la empezó a besar las piernas mientras le quito su calzón para observar su vagina morena y bien afeitado.

-Veo que tienes la costumbre para afeitarse.

-Si ahora quiero ver...

La chica le quito su bóxer para ver su miembro quien se había llegado a una excitación lo se veía su pene agrandado de un tamaño estándar pero la chica se lo tomo para estrujarlo.

El chico hizo una cara de un gesto de incomodidad pero de placer. La chica empezó a tomar su pene para subirlo y bajarle el pellejo realizando una masturbación mientras que el latino empezó a darle uno de sus pechos para después al otro lambérselo haciendo que se pusieran puntiagudo.

-Espera estoy todo sudoroso…

-Yo tengo la solución...

Ambos se metieron a bañarse con agua caliente donde se ponen jabón en sus cuerpos para tallarse mientras que Isaac besaba la espalda la chica se aguacho para meter el pene de su novia a su boca succionándolo metiéndoselo para después sacárselo.

El chico empezó a sentir como el fluido corporal iba a salir por lo que la chica le escupió su propio semen a su pene para volver a méteselo a su boca.

Una vez acabado de eso el chico se tiro al suelo pues se sentía cansado pero la chica se sentó encima de él moviendo su pene para metérselo a su vagina. La morena lo tomo y se lo metió para después subir y bajarse entre las piernas del latino.

El chico le sostenía las caderas, empezó a usar su fuerza para méteselo para que ella no hiciera todo el trabajo. Ambos sentían placer pues era la primera vez que ambos tenían relaciones sexuales algo que para su familia hacerlo fuera del matrimonio está prohibido. Incluyendo Isaac quien decía que jamás lo haría con cualquiera.

Pues para el las hormonas por la adrenalina seguían activadas por lo que su impulso continuo penetrando mientras que la morena mordió la almohada mientras apretaba las cobijas pues quería gemir mientras que el chico una vez más se "venía".

-Así así ya casi...

Cristal se había ido junto con los demás a un buffet mientras que la chica de pelo negro tomo el celular de la latina vio un mensaje de un desconocido.

_-Carlota espero que allás cumplido con tu parte del trato pues sabes que al no cumplir quemaremos tu departamento_...

-Rayos eso lo explica todo.

Cristal recordó que lo que paso con la mama de carlota después de decir que era la prima quien contesto…

-A caray no sabía que tú y ella fueron a los ángeles.

-Señora me podría decir de qué habla.

-¿Como? Carlota no está en los ángeles.

-Señora ella está en Detroit conmigo e Isaac su novio...

La noche llegó e Isaac estaba en la cama con su novia en la cama estaban cobijados desnudos tocando sus cuerpos mientras se tomaban de la mano se escuchó intentar abrir la puerta inmediatamente se metió a la bañera mientras que ella se empezó a cambiar para abrir.

-Ya voy... Abrió la choca cambiada. Resulto ser cristal que tenía una cara molesta.

-¿En donde esta ese maldito mal nacido?

-Me estoy bañando. Decía el chico mientras abrió la regadera.

En eso cristal abre la puerta del baño.

-¡Donde estuvieron toda la tarde!

-Me permites me estoy bañando no es correcto que tú...

En eso cristal le avienta su mochila.

-La próxima vez no me dejes con tus cosas mientras te escabulles con tu novia a no sé dónde.

Isaac salió de la regadera tomo una toalla para hablar con su prima.

-Es que si te decíamos que íbamos a pasear sé que tú…

En eso la chica le avienta su sudadera roja a la cara.

-Cámbiate, exhibicionista, pornográfico…

Carlota: Fue mi idea le dije que después del partido saliéramos yo quería pasar rato con mi novio sabía que te incomodaría de pido una disculpa.

_-No te puedo exhibir tus mentiras todavía, pero juro que te hare jaque mate._

-Hermano quiero hablar contigo. Decía la chica volteando de carlota a Isaac quien estaba vistiéndose.

Salió la chica a esperar a Isaac fuera del cuarto.

-Sé que debes estar molesta conmigo y lo merezco pero debes...

La chica levanto una mano indicando que ella quería hablar.

-No estoy molesta a decir verdad, solo que no me gusto que me no me dijeran, estuve preocupada.

La latina dio un suspiro para continuar hablar.

-No tengo como hablar y no me sé el número celular de tu novia para marcarle. Te iba a decir que no es justo que estés con ella, recuerda lo que acordamos... Tuviste el descaro de decirle te amo...

La chica actuó calmada mintió en algunas cosas pero quería ver como su primo reaccionó.

-Sé que hablamos sobre Leni... Pero yo amo a carlota ella y su familia ya me acogieron, además el equipo gano gracias a mí me siento feliz que ella este conmigo en estos momentos.

-Sin usar tus pastillas verdad.

-Así es. Decía el chico dudando por la mentira.

Aquí había 3 mentirosos cada uno quería vivir de la mentira pero en cuestión de tiempo se arruinaría.

-Isaac ven... Te perdiste el sorteo vamos a ver el grupo. Era el capitán quien había avisado a sus compañeros para la segunda ronda.

Isaac bajo a ver a sus camaradas pues la segunda ronda comenzaría muy pronto.

Había una tabla de torneo donde el equipo de royal Wood quedo en el tercer grupo donde era un total de 7 en cada uno iba a ver 3 miembros. El primer partido se jugaría mañana el perdedor jugaría en la tarde con el tercer equipo y al día siguiente el equipo 3 jugaría contra el ganador del primer partido.

-Así que jugaremos mañana en el segundo partido. Recibiremos a los perdedores.

-Tenemos que ganar cueste lo que cueste.

Isaac estaba leyendo un libreto sobre el torneo.

-Aquí dice que de los 7 grupos pasara el primer de cada uno. Los 7 primeros irán a la ronda final. Serán play-offs el mejor primero ira directamente a semifinales mientras que los otro 6 jugaran los cuartos de final. Donde solo los 5 mejores van a los nacionales.

Todo los voltearon a ver y dieron un suspiro por lo obsesivo que es.

Entrenador: Bien señoritas vayan y descansen. Mañana será un largo día.

Regresaron al hotel a disponerme a descansar Isaac estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y vio a su prima esperándolo afuera.

-Cristal porque estas despierta a esta hora.

-Te estado esperando. Para continuar nuestra platica.

-Sé que me dirás... Pero lo que dije es cierto. Sé que Leni se merece alguien mejor, carlota y yo podríamos….

-Que sean latinos no significa que deben estar juntos... Pero te apoyare. Siempre y cuando descubras porque Evaristo dejo de ser aquel hermano que alguna vez.

-Trato hecho.

Cristal quería que Isaac estuviera con Leni. Pero quería atrapar a carlota por lo que dejaría pasar además había puesto una condición de que Isaac supiera porque Evaristo tiene un odio hacia él.

**Jueves 14 de julio 2016**

Durante la mañana el entrenador junto con algunos del equipo decidieron ver el primer partido de su grupo el cual termino en un contundente 5 a 0.

-Bien señoritas, ahí tienen a sus próximos contrincantes. Recuerden que hay que ganar con una diferencia mayor que esa. Para poder ganar el siguiente, 2 victorias señoritas es mucho pedir...

Todos: Señor no señor.

Johnson: Ganaremos los 2 partidos señor.

Isaac: E iremos a la fase final.

Jugador 1: Golearemos en los 2 partidos para ser el mejor primero e ir directo a la semifinal

Todos: ¡Acritud!

Era el lema que había puesto el equipo era su grito de guerra que los encaminaría a la victoria...

**En la tarde.**

Cristal no había ido al partido le pido a Carlota que fuera apoyar a Isaac pero ella se quedaría a husmear su celular. Quien había logrado desbloquearlo, viendo mensajes y conversaciones. Las principales eran sus amigas las de su familia y su novio.

La chica se percuto de una conversación que había desde más de un año para ser exacto desde enero del 2016 en la que un chico llamado Bryan empezó a estacionar a carlota para sacar información de la familia de si novio

-Un momento enero... Ella empezó a estar con él desde febrero eso quiere decir... Lo está usando... Debo jugar bien mis cartas si te quiero dejar en jaque maldita perra.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde los chicos se prepararon para iniciar su partido Isaac estaba consiente que apenas se había disminuido la dosis de la adrenalina lo cual no podía usar pues su cuerpo apenas había eliminado el exceso lo cual necesitaría recuperar las fuerzas mediante alimentos. Pero bajo la dieta extrema que le han puesto no podía comer micho solo lo necesario.

-No puedo usarla... Me quedan 4 tabletas... Debo ser consiente he recado... Pero mi equipo me necesita.

-Amigo ya te tomaste tu pastilla. Era lance quien se acercó a su amigo para hablar con él.

-Yo, creo no jugar... No me gustaría descartarme, prefiero estar listo para el partido de mañana.

-Espero que no hables enserio Navarrete. Era el entrenador quien escucho la plática... Sabia de tu enfermedad pero aun así toda la campaña te has visto jugar fenomenal por eso recomendé a 3 visores. Uno es de Toronto FC, los otro son de la USL Champions los equipos son: Fenix Rising FC un equipo de Arizona y el otro es del equipo de chihuahua de El Paso.

Lance: Es genial es de donde vives. Bueno la ciudad vecina... Vio que el chico tenía los puños apretados.

Isaac separo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Su sueño es convertirse en un jugador profesional o ser un investigador era una decisión que no sabía que tomar.

**Continuara**


	75. Capitulo 49 II

**Capítulo 49 (3x17)**

**Arriésgate conmigo **

**Royal Wood**

En royal Woods Leni estaba pensando en su cama miro a su celular una foto de ella con Isaac el día que le había regalado un vestido roja en la venta de primavera en la que el chico le conto su historia

-Quisiera ser como tú. Seguro. Que no le importa no que le digan los demás, que pueda avanzar sin ti…

**Detroit**

Isaac estaba sentando tomando una decisión.

-Rayos si fuera como ella o tan siquiera estuvieras aquí Leni.

Cerró un pequeño cuaderno con una pluma.

-Ella sabría qué hacer, o incluso ayudarme. Sabes que este es mi sueño y lo tengo que cumplir pero a que costo.

Él quería ser como Leni que siempre ha tenido cual ha sido su sueño ser diseñadora también recuerda aquella promesa que se hicieron ella haría el vestido de bodas para su novia y el la Invitaría como su Madrina de honor.

-Por ti lo haré.

Vio su celular la cual tenía como fondo de pantalla a una Leni dormida. El cual tomo el día del parque al dormirse en los fuegos artificiales.

El chico se dispuso a preparar para jugar sin tomar la pastilla.

-Para cumplir la promesa de Leni necesito estar vivo y casarme con Carlota... Por eso no la usare y jugare con todo mi fuerza...

El partido una transcurrido gran parte la victoria estaba asegurada pues con la mínima diferencia estaban logrando la victoria pero necesitaban marcar más goles para ser exactos necesitaban 5 goles más para así el empate fuera posible en el otro partido y logar la ronda final...

_-Señoras y señores han visto un increíble para el equipo de royal Woods pues ahora el equipo v faltando media hora. El equipo va guardando a 2 de sus principales hombres... _

_-Esperen por lo que veo van a meterlo del número 8 entrara Lance y del número 16 entrara Isaac. Veo al chico latino muy activo necesitan matar para liquidar el partido. Gente amante del soccer veremos un ataque combinado pues ahora entrara la dupla para hacer Johnson logre meter goles._

Entrenador: Cambio árbitro. Bien chicos necesitamo goles más para llegar confiados al partido siguiente.

Isaac estaba a pinto de beber su botella pero su sudadera roja aún tenía la capsula, el chico se delimita a verla y volver a guardar

-No la necesito pase lo que pase no te usaré...

El chico tiro su sudadera en las bancas para poder entrar. Donde el partido fue reñido el chico rival tenía una fila de 5 defensas y un libero el cual era para defender y no permitir más el avance rival.

Tres medios que su objetivo era mantener el esférico mientras que la entrada de lance era romper la densa con Johnson en el trabajo que Isaac tenia era recuperar para poder asistir el cual cuando mandaba ese pase largo si no era esa barrera que dedicaba a defender ahora estaba el líbero que mandaba el pase desde lejos.

En cierto momento Isaac y todo el equipo ya tenía cansancio, pero es que la novedad era que el había entrado hace 15 minutos los demás estaban jugando todo el partido.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y en un cobro de esquina donde el rival se había encerrado en el área ofensiva por LP que la comunidad era para royal Woods pero tenían que marcar más goles a lo que uno de ellos decidió hacer una entrada y romper la zona defensiva para que el rival diera un centro boto el balón en el área chica donde un cabezazo de parte del rival fue atajado por Cox.

-No permitiré el empate.

El chico metió sus 2 manos para emparejar el balón pero choco contra el poste arriba rebotado en el suelo solo una patada hizo que el tacto metiera el balón a la red pues ninguna de la defensa alcanzo a detenerlos. Marcando el primer gol de ellos haciendo un empate d 10 minutos del término del partido.

Antes del saque del equipo el árbitro indicó la hidratación pues aunque eran las 6 de la tarde la noche pego y la temperatura del ambiente llegaba a los 32 grados centígrados los muchachos estaban caliente por el partido provocando que se sintiera sofocados.

Isaac fue a hidratar donde el entrenador le lanzo su botella argumentándole que no ha hecho nada para marcar el segundo y eso llevo que la ofensiva no fuera efectiva permitiendo que avanzara el rival marcando el gol del empate.

-Lo siento entrenador pero no soy solo yo, somos un equipo.

-Debes cumplir con tu parte para que los demás hagan lo suyo. Íbamos ganando necesitábamos más goles y ahora tenemos que ir por otro.

-Yo… Bueno yo…

-Veo que me equivoque argumentando que eres el mejor haciendo que los visores te vieran. No vales la pena.

El árbitro indicó que se regresan para culminar los últimos 10 minutos más la compensación cuando Isaac termino de tomar el agua empezó a sentirse más alerta. más relajado donde todo podía ver con claridad su oído se agudizo su pupila se empezó a contraer para ver mejor sus pensamiento se fue borrando para centrarse en una cosa ganar.

Johnson dio el paso a su compañero para dárselo a Isaac en ese momento el chico del dorsal 16 vio con claridad lo que tenía que hacer. Salió corriendo enfrentando a todos los que había en el centro de la cancha.

-_Señoras y señores amantes del soccer. Vemos como aquel chico ha tomado nitro. Pues ya se ha llevado 3 jugadores y ahora va contra 2 defensores más. No lo puedo creer ha hecho una bicicleta para después elevar el balón dándose una vuelta y con su pierna bajar el balón ahora se acerca al área rival esperen un segundo se ha frenado..._

_-Dios el pase de la barrera rival, dijo te doy el pase pero por ahora yo continuo vemos la flecha escarlata decidido a tirar. ¡Esperen no! Ha dado un pase hacia atrás con la planta de su pie izquierdo fingiendo que iba a tirar de su lado derecho haciendo que el arquero se lanzara a su lado izquierdo, ese balón cae a los pies del delantero centro Johnson, va tirar, tira ¡y!_

Johnson da un tiro potente haciendo que Isaac se tire al suelo para que el balón entrara.

-¡Goooool!

-_Vuelven a estar en ventaja querido publico han marcado el segundo._

Isaac salió corriendo por el balón para que después chocara 5 con su compañero.

-No hay duda la pastilla cayo en la botella haciendo que se disolviera en el momento de tomar el agua estaba ingiriendo también la adrenalina entrando a mi sistema activando todas su cualidades, pero la siento rara esta vez, un poco más efectiva.

El chico se quedó pensando.

-Sera porque nunca la había disuelto, pero eso no tiene sentido algunas de las partículas debieron quedarse en la botella. Sea lo que sea también esta excitándome.

Isaac se dirigió a las gradas a ver a su novia.

-Veo las piernas de Carlota Dios mío anoche fue algo inmemorable deje de sentir ese dolor de las piernas por lo de anoche.

-Vamos señoritas. Gritaba el entrenador.

-Johnson: Vamos chicos a por otro…

Durante esos 8 minutos restante lograron hacer 2 goles más gracias a la asistencia de Isaac mediante un tiro libre que cobro dirigido hacia el centro marco un compañero, y una jugada fabricada en la consistió en pases para después un tiro parte de Lance.

En la banda lance tenía el balón pero la lanzo hasta la banda derecha donde Isaac logro alcanzarla llegando una velocidad de 38 Km/h corriendo alrededor de 60 metros en para llegar del lado derecho del área chica dando un pase para Johnson marcara el segundo con un tacto haciendo que cayera el cuarto dando un total de 4 a 1.

Aficionados amantes del balón una vez más royal Woods encamina hacia la victoria, ahora con este gol dan por terminado con la esperanza del equipo rival

-Señoritas les falta ¡2 goles más! Ya saben cuál es el plan Entrenador gritaba con ira.

Isaac aún estaba enérgico cuando el equipo rival saxo el balón en un instante Isaac barrio para robar el balón donde corrió con fuerza tecleando a los rivales el reloj había terminado el tiempo.

El árbitro concedió un minuto más a lo que Isaac sea apresuro para marcar el quinto el cual al llegar a 30 metros de la portería dio un zapatazo con fuerza haciendo que el balón fuera con fuerza un defensor puso cuerpo para recibirlo sacándole el aire pero dejo el balón donde Isaac uso la izquierda para rematar.

Provocando el quinto gol. Cuando corrió por el balón el árbitro marco final del partido

Los chicos fueron a aplaudir a los espectadores. Isaac corrió para besar a su novia quien aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga la vez pasada no era tan fuerte el chico se éxito no tenía control estaba besando a Carlota en el cuello para después morder su oreja.

-Quiero que se repita la ocasión…

-Bb te hubiera grabado pero se me olvido el celular en mi habitación.

-No importa nos iremos a otro hotel...

En eso cristal estaba grabando todo a escondidas con el celular de carlota para enviársela a su familia. Armándose de valor al ver a su primo agarra una cubeta de agua fría empuja a Isaac de la barra y le avienta el agua mientras que el chico estaba en el suelo.

-¡Maldito calenturiento bájale! Acaban de ganar si, pero no significa que van a hacer una fiesta salvaje. Y comerte a tu novia en plena cancha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? no se suponía que ibas a ir a un café internet.

Todos se empezaron a reír de Isaac pero lo que no sabían hizo entrar en transe donde supo la estupidez que hizo le dio risa tomo sus cosas para irse con su novia estaba usando su sudadera roja para secarse pero la aventó dejándola en la banca. Tomo a su novia de la cintura para irse al hotel.

Cox: Saben la hermana de Isaac tiene razón ahí que hacer una fiesta.

Lance: Estoy de acuerdo.

Henry: Primero ganemos el partido de mañana y después lo celebramos.

Johnson: Estoy de acuerdo celebremos mañana, tenemos que dormir bien a medio día será el juego tómense un descanso.

-¡Si capitán! Decían los 15 miembros del equipo.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que hicieron fue a cenar en el bufet. En la cena Isaac tenia de la mano a carlota y enfrente de estos estaba cristal quien seguí tomando apuntaos de todo lo que hacen.

_-Sigue así perra mentirosa. No te apures pronto caerás. Este idiota no sabe pero tú eres la traidor no lo dudo… _

En eso la chica de pelo negro vio un mensaje en el celular de la latina mayor era Frida quien estaba preocupada por su hija. En un acto cobarde o estratega cristal le mando la foto del beso apasionado.

-Hermanito sabes a tres manzanas esta mi casa. Ágora que me acuerdo tengo un cargador me encantaría ir. De hecho pedirte un taxi para que me lleve.

-¿Quieres que te acompañé?

-No quéjense aquí. Además en el cuarto hay películas que pasan en la tv por el cable. Deberían tener su momento los dos, juntos...

Isaac recordó la noche anterior cuando hablo con ella. Al principio no estaba segura de romper el trato que tenía sobre quedarse con Leni. Pero de un momento a otra estuvo de acuerdo que se quedaría con carlota si encontrara la razón del porqué de Evaristo, es así...

La Chicago vio a carlota y realizo una pregunta a ambos...

-Carlota, Isaac díganme quería ir a comer con Chris, pero no sé dónde llevarlo.

-Muy fácil hermana le dije una vez a Lori y otra a Bobby ir al restaurante franco mexicano.

-Tienes razón... De hecho carlota tú el otro día me dijiste que te marco Bobby sobre una cita. Le dijiste que la llevara allá a su novia.

-Si. Contestaba algo nerviosa.

-Interesante me imagino que Isaac ya te llevo allá...

Carlota: No lo recuerdo la verdad, creo que sí...

-También llegaste el lunes primero antes de dejar tus cosas con tu primo Bobby ya que te quedarías en la casa de tus primos.

-Si así es... De hecho Bobby me llevaría al restaurante franco mexicano para comer ahí...

-Interesante no conoces ese lugar pero ayer hablaste con tu primo de eso. Es tal genial como si estuvieras mintiendo a su primo por hablar de un lugar donde no has estado.

En eso la amante de la ropa se quedó pálida pues pensaba que cristal había sospechado.

Cristal: Es como si estuviera engañando a alguien al no decirle la verdad sobre ir o haber estado en lugar. Creo que la familia no se miente ya que a esa persona se ama qué harías lo que fuera por ella.

Cristal se levanta se hacer a los chicos para despedirse y a carlota le susurrarle algo a la latina mayor.

-Haz ganado te quedaste con mi hermano... Bienvenida a la familia

Lance desde lejos miraba como la plática de los latinos, algo que se quedó impactado al haber visto que su mejor compañero tenía novia, pues él creía que estaba enamorado de Leni…

La chica tomo un taxi ya que se fue a su casa, dejando a la joven pareja solos en el cuarto de su hotel al momento a ver películas en su habitación. El entrenador los vio desde lejos tomo su celular y realizo una llamada.

-Sí, usted señor Navarrete. Así es, su primo consume una sustancia extraña hice lo que me pidió buscar en su sudadera roja encontraría esa pastilla rara. Al tomarla cambio de actitud.

-Excelente recuerdes lo que acordamos. Debe iniciar la segunda fase...

Era Evaristo que seguí moviendo sus piezas para asegurar su plan. Colgó la llamada acostado en su cama recordó todo su estrategia...

Se dirigió a un almacén donde se reuniría con los demás que estaría apoyando su plan. Era gente conocida como gente que no se veía su rostro algunos estaban en una llamada.

Evaristo cada uno de ellos y los vio pensando...

_-Bryan el ex novio de la novia de Isaac un criminal que no le gustó la idea que carlota la terminara sin darle su virginidad ahora quiere acabar con el idiota que se la puede dar. Pero sabe que iría a la cárcel cuando le propuse mi plan sonó algo mejor..._

_-El entrenador Dónovan aquel sujeto que soborne él quiere el titulo cuando le dije que Isaac estaba usando drogas para mejorar su ha Ilíada no le importo se alegró. Su codicia de ganar un trofeo es mi transe tan grande que no le importa que sus muchachos hagan trampa._

-Tuve que negociar con personas que odian a Isaac no fue difícil por lo que contrate a la gente más interesada; Taylor su pandilla y su novia Verónica. Agarraron un odio hacia mi primo por ser tan rebelde ya que para ellos no es marqué una rata de laboratorio queriéndote conquistar a la chica más bonita de la escuela.

_-Hablando de la esa rubia estúpida..._

El chico volteo a ver a una pareja que estaban en la sombra.

_-Al igual que Taylor como Verónica odia a Leni así que su movimiento es después pero primero fue Adam y Rebecca. El idiota estaba relacionándose con Leni solo para darle celos a su novia. Fue fácil convencerlo para hacerle daño para lastimar la y que Isaac vea como sufren los que aman. La perra se sumó al plan._

Solo dio un suspiro y recordó como llego con su plan…

Primero el plan de armar era contactar al exnovio de carlota con el fin de extorsionar a su ex, amenazándola de acabar con Isaac. La morena decidió regresaré argumentando que estaría con una amigas en los ángeles.

Para después tener una llamada diciendo que quemaría el lugar donde vive sí no le da las contraseñas de la prima de novio. Pues fue pagado por Eva para conseguirlo.

Bryan ese negro solo quería recibir su parte, le mintió a carlota argumentando que le gustaba la prima de Isaac y quería husmearla. Para acorralar al latino de 16 fue más fácil, pues cuando un contacto le dijo sobre la droga.

Puso en marcha que Isaac estuviera de titular soborno al entrenador para darle una oportunidad el chico ganaría el lugar de titular por la droga, antes del torneo del estado oculto a su equipo cuando seria presionándolos pasara llevar al límite, él tuvo ventaja pues enterarse lo que ocurrió el domingo, Isaac tuvo esa caída.

Lo que más fácil mover su plan. El regreso a Royal Woods el quedarse para tener su celular.

El plan era robárselo pero fue más fácil cuando lo encontró tirado. Debido a su hermana que está usando drogas para delatarlo, para ser honesto el no espero que Cristal eligiera a Isaac en lugar de él, pero estuvo escuchando la conversación.

Se enteró de parte de Bryan que Carlota venía para allá, movió al entrenador para que a la mañana siguiente llegara con Isaac sin aviso. Esa noche desconecto el cargador de Cristal y lo poco que cargo hizo que descargarla el celular.

Para él fue muy fácil, el quería la cuenta de Cristal sabía que ayudaría a su primito entonces ella también sufrirá.

A la mañana llego el plan del torneo el entrenador tendría que orillar a Isaac al límite para usar la droga que mi contacto me dio la cual puse en su sudadera en su maleta fue un iota en no chocarla antes.

Solo carlota tenía que conseguir su cuenta que mandaría a Bryan y este a él...

-Para atacar a Leni, fue suerte porque el idiota dejo su cuenta abierta. Mi hermanita Cristal pobre de ella bloquea a su novio quien vino a mi casa, la estúpida sufrirá también... Ahora necesito esperarlas consecuencias pero por ahora planear la fase 3 y 4.

-Necesitare de ustedes decía a una computadora donde estaba una L y se dirigía a 2 personas.

-También V, dile a tu agente que se prepare para tomar cartas en el asunto. Aun ahí mucho que hacer….

La noche era brillante la luna estaba iluminando la oscuridad en la habitación de los latinos estaban demostrando su amor al límite, más que practicar sexo oral estaban consumando su amorío pues lo que sentían el uno del otro era pasión era un veneno que mataba el sentido común de ambos pues no razonaban solo actuaban bajo las sabanas se veía la figura del chico encima de ella pero a escondidas un celular estaba grabando el acto de coito que hacían la joven pareja de 16 años.

En royal Woods Leni estaba en su casa poniéndose maquillaje para dormir cuando llega Lori algo molesta con una cara incomoda y fastidiada.

-Hola Lori, que tal tu día con Bobby. Decía la rubia a su hermana mayor.

-Literalmente no fue tan bien, fui a la playa con Bobby, pero llego Lincoln, después Bobby fuimos a una velada en el parque… pero Lincoln llego y volvió a arruinarlo. Es que últimamente siempre viene a nuestras citas, pero mañana Bobby me llevara a una cena romántica con él.

-Como que eso es tan genial.

-Y tu Leni ¿Que tal tu día?

-Bien de maravillara, una pregunta, ¿Crees que Luna sería mejor hermana mayor cuando te vayas?

Lori miro a su hermana que ella tenía una mirada perdida…

-Leni, crees que tú no eres capaz de ser una buena hermana mayor.

-No me refiero a eso, pero no tengo tu liderazgo, además Luna se ve mejor, ella está capacitada para seguir evitando el caos de la familia.

-En mi opinión yo pienso que tú no eres una líder Leni, pero eres tan dulce que cuando nuestros hermanos te necesiten, sé que estarás con ellos.

Leni había escuchado el apoyo de su hermana mayor, ella en esa mañana había ayudado a sus hermanos menores.

En Detroit a 3 colonias del hotel cristal había entrado a su casa prendió la computadora para ver su cuenta.

Vaya impacto que se llevó al saber que alguien había entrado a su paginase le hacía raro que no tuviera un mensaje de Chris a lo que decidió ver su perfil pero se llevó una gran sorpresa pues tenía a su novio bloqueado y a Leni Loud empezó a desbloquearlo para escribirle.

Pero lo que le dolió mas era ver a su amiga Leni humillada en redes donde había publicaciones de tipos riéndose de ella donde le embarraron pastel en su vestido donde originalmente era subido desde la cuenta de Adam y Rebecca pero fueron borrados por tercero, aunque la foto duro un día fu suficiente para que las demás lo hicieron viral.

-No puede ser. ¿Pero que le hicieron a mi amiga?

Se cuestionaba la de pelo largo pues no sabía lo que había ocurrido en estos días con su amiga Leni.

**Nota del autor**

***Un capitulo largo y tedioso pero ahora centrándonos en Isaac.**

***Han pasado 10 capítulos desde la última vez que escribí a Leni e Isaac juntos. En lo personal me he sentido más libre por la creatividad de llevarlos por diferentes caminos.**

***Un arco que se ha extendido pero pronto llegara a su fin.**

***Ahora Cristal al fin se ha enterado de lo que paso a Leni.**


	76. Capitulo 50

**Capítulo 50 (3x18)**

**A mis amigos**

Isaac se levantaba cansando pues anoche la adrenalina la hizo llegar a un máximo placer por aumentar sus cualidades. Vio a su novia carlota desnuda observaba sus pechos y pezones de color café que le encantaba. Le dio un beso en los labios color carmesí que tenía mientras su cabello suelto lo agarraba para olérselo.

-Buenos días decía la chica mientras despertaba al ver a su novio aun tocándole apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi futura mujer?

-De maravilla ¿Y tú?

-Algo cansado pero espero que allá valido la pena ayer...

-Pues tú eres nuevo en esto y yo igual, pero, sea como sea. Si así será todas las noches decidió me quedare en tu casa hasta acabar las vacaciones.

-¿Eso crees?

-Es que dios mío mordí la almohada tan fuerte para que no se escuchara mis...

-Así como la cama que rechinaba todo el día.

-Si así es. Creo que debemos bañarnos bueno tu más que nada. Lo dijo por ese olor.

-Tienes razón mi chilaquil tengo un juego muy importante que ganar.

-Y cuando metas el gol de la victoria aquí te esperara otra portería para que metas.

-Jajaja es enserio.

-Claro A partir de ahora estaremos juntos.

-Tu y yo...

Ambos: Te amo…

La pareja continuaba besándose y acurrucándose como en la noche.

Pero eso la puerta se tiro por un pilar dejando un humo muy grande. Donde la pareja de mexicanos gritaron por susto a la joven carlota se cubría con las sabanas y el chico se puso el calzón que había dejado en el suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando? Gritaban con euforia los chicos.

En eso salió la familia Casagrande excepto los menores como Bobby quien estaba en royal Woods. Estaban Rosa, Héctor, Frida, Carlos, María en fin los adultos donde al ver a la cama vieron a la joven pareja.

-Nooooo. Gritaban los 5 adultos al ver a su pequeña Carlota de casi 17 años haber perdido la virginidad.

-Mama, papa, abuelos. Cómo es que...

-Después hablamos contigo. Ahora hay que tratar a este infeliz. Apuntaba con una cuchara Rosa Casagrandes

-Es una alta traición a nuestra familia y confianza. Gritaba Héctor molesto.

-Te cogimos como uno de los nuestros y así nos lo pagas. Cogiendo con nuestra…

Decía Carlos mientras miraba al chico con una cara de ira.

-Señores esto es un mal entendido yo...

El chico se levantó pero no tenía ninguna prenda.

-¡Mi bebe! ¡Le quitaron su florecita! Búaaa. Lloraba la señora Frida.

En eso entro Cristal a la habitación. Pues ella había orquestada todo para traicionar a Carlota sacarla de la vida de Isaac.

_-HackeMate. Perra._

Carlota: esperen no es su culpa yo fui la que...

-Viste y aléjate de él.

-Señora yo…

Rosa le dio una cachetada a Isaac tirándolo al suelo.

-Hija toma tus cosas y cámbiate ya no estarás permitido ver a este chico. La mujer mayor tomo del brazo a la latina.

-Pero, pero abuela.

-Sin peros hija. Estará prohibido ver a ese chico a partir de ahora.

-Mi hermana te hará un examen de embarazo.

-Mi niña es muy chica para ser mama.

La familia Casagrande estaba molesta pero no se podían ir a quedarse para hablar con su sobrina y pagar por la puerta rota.

Cristal: Isaac. La chica se acercó a su primo que tenía una cara seria y algo molesta.

En eso la chica vio desde lejos a carlota siendo regañada.

_Mente de cristal: Era obvio que esto pasaría, los Casagrandes están molestos con ella, ella miento y ahora pagara. Por suerte me deshice de ti._

-No estés triste hermanito. Todo estará bien. Decía la chica mientras queria abrazar a su primo.

Este se levantó sin decir nada algo molesto.

Lo que había dicho Cristal era cierto pues carlota había mentido a su familia y se fue con el novio a hacer cosas inapropiadas para una chica de su edad ya que la familia era muy estricta en los asuntos de llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio.

-Iré a jugar. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Isaac estaba listo para jugar un partido definitivo donde el cielo fue cubierto por las nubes grises donde estaba pronosticado lluvia el equipo de royal Woods estaba listo pero no sabían que el partido estaba arreglado.

_-Debo decirle…_

Bobby estaba en el trabajo hablando con su novia.

-Claro nena. Te veré en el restaurante Franco-Mexicana hoy a las 8.

Al latino le notifico el celular un mensaje de parte de su mama.

-"Hijo, Estamos en Detroit acaba de pasar algo demasiado triste."

En eso Bobby empezó a escribir

-Mama, que bueno que escribes, espero que todo esté bien

-No te apures hijo, es sobre tu prima Carlota.

**Detroit**

Comentarista 1: Señoras y señores creo que el partido se ha inclinado a un solo lado.

Comentarista 2: Pues sí, desde que el arquero Cox fue expulsado por una barrida que marco el penal.

Comentarista 1: El arquero suplente entro para tapar el penal. Pero fue repetido.

Comentarista 2: No solo eso. También se dio una segunda expulsión de parte del defensor Henry y una lesión del jugador Lance.

Comentarista 1: Dos expulsados, dos goles en contra. Es una lástima, ellos mostraban ser el favorito para llevarse la llave, pero veo que regresaran a casa.

Comentarista 2: Es una lástima que Johnson está lesionado y pudo jugar.

Comentarista 1: Bien chicos miren el entrenador enviara a su jugador libero.

El entrenado vio a Isaac para meterlo el cual necesitan ganar si o si no había otra oportunidad.

-Ya sabes que hacer chico debes hacer lo tuyo... Tú eres el único cuesta disponible de los 5. Cuento contigo.

-Entrenador así será.

Isaac no estaba concentrado al 100% debido que no podía no dejaba de pensar en carlota y lo ocurrido con su familia. Estaba dispuesto a jugar y ganar por su novia, ganar como debe luchar por su amor ya que se había enamorado de ella.

-Apropósito Isaac toma. No olvides tomar tu medicamento.

Isaac veía que la tableta estaba en manos del entrenador, era la adrenalina se empezó a cuestionar si era la misma que el tenia o si el entrenado había conseguido más. Y si era así, como las obtuvo.

-No gracias entrenador hoy me siento bien. La cara del chico torno algo pálida no quería ingerir esa sustancia.

-Me temo que entonces no podrás entrar. Tu primo me comento que el domingo que fuiste al doctor te pidió que tomaras esas pastillas antes de cada partido. Te las encontré tirada en tu sudadera ayer llame a tu familia y me explico la situación tu primo Evaristo…

Isaac se quedó en shock no podía perderse ese partido era demasiado importante tenía que ir a ganar.

_-Un momento lo de las pastillas, lo de carlota. ¡Fue el! Como siempre él está de todo esto. Ganare sin la pastilla para demostrarle que puedo ser más que de lo que seré._

-Voy a entrar entrenador sin la necesidad de esa pastilla. Decía con un tono arrogante.

-Escúchame Navarrete o te tomas tu medicamento o si no. Saldrás del equipo, es una orden.

_-Ahora estoy siendo amenazado lo que me faltaba._

En su espinilla deportiva tenía un hueco donde coloco la pastilla en caso de algo.

-No debo de hacerlo me prometí a mí mismo no usarla, pero en caso de algo.

-Toma Navarrete aquí está la tableta no las desperdicies.

Antes de entrar cristal llego corriendo a las banca para hablar con su primo.

-Isaac. Debo confesarte algo.

Algo que no le sirvió pues aunque logro anotar un gol le empezaron a dar recuerdos de carlota sin contar que se le venía a su cabeza a Leni.

Después de un tiempo el partido iba 2 a 1.

Isaac está desesperado sin Johnson el tomaría el lugar como capitán, sin lance no podrían atacar las bandas sin Henry era difícil defender, sin Cox el portero suplente tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Al ser 9 Isaac decidió jugar con una alineación; 4-3-1 parejo, es decir, todo se jugaría en el centro la presión era fuerte el lugar estaba sofocados el chico no podía concentrarse, para variar empezó a llover uno creía que la lluvia refrescaría el partido pero hizo que se enlodar la cancha para variar a un hacía calor una temperatura de 31 grados. Algo que el joven latino no incomodaba pero al no tener sus ideas claras lo llevarían a la derrota.

Comentarista 1: Aficionados que viven la intensidad del soccer, ahora vivimos un partido no apto para cardiacos pues el partido está llegando a la recta final el equipo de royal Woods necesita 2 goles para avanzar mientras que con un empate y este resultado los dejarían fuera de la competencia.

Comentarista 2: Todo queda en más del número 16 Isaac y los otros 8 peros hasta ahora solo han recibido 5 fueran de lugar donde todo terminaron en goles y 2 penales no marcados sí que ese árbitro está ciego.

La gente abucheaba al árbitro por estar en contra de royal Woods.

-Bien ya escucharon al público estos no están de acuerdo con la situación del equipo como las decisiones del árbitro. Pero miren lo que acaba de pasar Isaac.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, en debo pero ahora la gente cuenta conmigo... Antes lo así para mí, pero ahora la gente cuenta conmigo. Estaría mal, justificaría porque envenenó mi cuerpo... Pero no puedo decepcionarlos, a costa de que... De decepcionar a mi hermana, y de mí mismo. Tal vez ella tenga razón tal vez solo produzco dolor como a Leni...

El chico empezó a golpearse la cabeza, pues al recordar lo que le dijo su prima sobre Leni empezó a sentir remordimiento al no estar con ella.

_\- Dios mío fui un tonto podría decir que lo sabía pero... No he estado con ella maldición que difícil decisión... Soy una mala persona, por esto, por carlota y por Leni...pero esto lo haría por ellos._

El chico tenía una decisión demasiado difícil para él, sabía que el fin no justificada los medios pero a sus ojos rompía todo, el chico solo pensó en los demás en su equipo. A sus ojos un sacrificio por los demás.

Necesitaba ganar, para pasar a 4tos pero era un boleto a las nacionales algo que les daría más tiempo para preparar y descansar el latino fue a beber en su botella donde de su zapato izquierdo saco su espinilla para tomar el medicamento.

El entrenador lo vio sonrió porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Lo, lo tengo que hacer…

El chico estaba llorando dentro de sí pues sabía que estaba rompiendo su promesa e iba romper todo su cuerpo tanto física como psicológicamente

Se levantó y dio un gran suspiro para respirar.

-Bien chicos cambiaremos la formación será de 5-1-1-1 tenemos que romper la formación de ellos para el empate ellos esperaran un ataque pero tomaremos la posición del balón y seremos una ataque pero por eso bajare a la defensa.

El plan del chico funciono pues ahora tenían la posición del balón algo que no incomodaba al rival pues se quedaban en su área mientras que ellos esperaban hacer algo Isaac estaba decidido actuar para logar la victoria.

-Sin importa lo que haga ¡Mi equipo ganara!

Gritaba mientras daba un tiro que fue curveado a uno de sus compañeros el cual llego tocando el balón para marcar el 2-2.

_-Al fin solo me costó 5 fueras de lugar y que mis amigos no estén en el partido, incluyendo que soy un mal amigo y un mal novio en preferir este partido que en ir a arreglar los problemas de las 2 chicas que más quiero. Tan si quiera tengo que hacer una cosa bien._

Al llegar el minuto 80 el partido indico hidratación…

La lluvia empezó a ser más fuerte empezó a dar señales de tormenta eléctrica pero el árbitro estaba dispuesto a terminar el partido, mientras miraba al entrenador Donovan pues él había sido chantajeado para apostar en contra del equipo contrario.

-Demonios, tenemos 10 minutos, no puedo darme el luego de…

-Hermano, tranquilízate quieres. Trataba de calmar Johnson a su amigo Isaac

-Estas a cargo y eres un buen líder. Respondía Cox.

-Nosotros esperemos que venzas a este partido muy manchado de robo. Sonreía Henry al ver a su amigo.

-Necesitas tu medicamento. Decía con un tono preocupante Lance.

-Señoritas pueden dejarlo, me dan asco con sus mariconadas, él ya se tomó su medicamento.

El entrenador volteo al director del otro equipo quien también fue chantajeado a favor de su equipo púes pago una gran cantidad.

El árbitro dio un silbatazo para el regreso del partido. Isaac estaba pensando en tomar su arma secreta, pues apretó sus puños y este empezó a llorar.

-Leni, Leni, yo, yo lo siento, debería estar contigo no puedo…

El chico se quedó pensando en su amiga en su recuerdo más preciado que tenía con ella, ese sábado donde sintió un gran brillo.

**Flashback**

El sábado Isaac y Leni estaban en el parque terminando de comer mientras miraban las estrellas.

-Sabes Leni, debo de confesarte algo.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Me alegra que tengamos novios, me siento mal por actuar como un idiota aquel día que me entere, no tengo porque recriminarte nada.

-No te preocupes. La rubia miraba el cielo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, a comparación tuya, cuando te enteraste que mi novia es carlota no te enojaste.

-Porque debería, eres mi mejor amigo, me gusta verte feliz.

-Exacto te alegraste y yo actué como un bobo al saber de Adam y tú.

La chica tomo la mano del latino.

-Yo a decir verdad igualmente me sentía celosa por eso, pero me alegra que estés con ella.

-Genial, yo lo agradezco, pues he de confesarte que desde que te conozco yo quería, bueno es que tú y yo…

-Isaac a poco estas enmarado de mí. Decía la rubia con un tono incrédulo.

El chico la volteo a ver con un tono rojizo.

Porque yo estaba enamorada de ti… La rubia e sonrojo mientras volteo la miraba hacia el piso

-Tú también… el chico se sonrojaba pues desde que conoció a Leni se había enamorado y jamás pudo decirlo, o incluso no le parecía correcto dejar a Carlota por Leni.

-Eso quiere decir que nos cavamos de confesar. La rubia se levantó y empezó a caminar.

El latino la siguió sin haber una conversación hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

-Sabes el día que me invitaste al baile, te despediste de mí con un beso en el cachete... pero te volviste acercar.

-Me intensión no era darte otro beso.

-Pero en eso Lori te cerró la puerta. Y varios después del baile viniste con Bobby a entregarnos una pizza.

-Si ese día no termino bien.

-Por besar a Lori. Jajaja admítelo fue divertido.

-Si recibí un ojo morado, pero pues Bobby por disculpa el me invito a festejar el día de muertos.

-Si yo hubiera abierto, me hubieras besado a mí… entonces habíamos estado juntos y no estaríamos con otras personas.

La chica puso su mano en su brazo tímidamente, mientras que se sonrojaba el latino.

-Leni, yo no sabía que pensabas así.

El chico quedo impresionado que la rubia había hablado de eso, mucha gente la subestimada pero el no, el siempre quería demostrar que Leni era más que una cara bonita.

-Si así hubiera sido. ¿Aun estarías conmigo cuando te dije mi secreto?

Leni no se acordaba que Isaac le había contado toda la verdad, una verdad que muy poco conocías, la verdadera razón por la que Isaac vive en Royal Woods. La modista se acercó al chico le dio un beso.

Un beso apasionada dado con todo su cariño y amor

-Eso responde tu pregunta.

La chica se despegó de él. Puso sus manos en el cuello de su amigo.

-Como que no me hubiera importado, y no me importa tu pasado, pues para mi eres muy importante yo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Esperare que estés conmigo, que dejes a carlota por mí.

**Fin del flashback**

Isaac termino de recordar lo que paso esa noche, la razón de una develada, de no comer y usar la adrenalina sumando que Adam la vio con Rebecca el cansancio le dio un golpe. Su memoria bloqueo aquel recuerdo, y más cuando estuvo con carlota. El decirle te amo a la latina era enterrar los sentimientos de Leni que hace unos días había confesado.

El latino antes de entrar a la cancha miraba a la lluvia desde arriba las gotas caían en su cara y estas se confundían con las lágrimas que soltaba.

-Le falle a cristal, le falle a Leni, no puedo fallarle a mis amigos. Lograre la victoria.

Comentarista 1: Señoras y señores entramos a la recta final, quedan 8 minutos de partido Isaac esta tomando con detenimiento el balón, él está controlando el partido a su justo está tomando el balo. A ellos les urge el gol.

Comentarista 2: Así es mi querido licenciado, lo vemos correr en el centro del campo, miren como hace una finta se ha llevad está cercas de meter el tercero le da un pase a su compañero este se lo regresa.

-Entra al área tiro y…

Isaac había metido el balón al arco. Pero el árbitro señalo una falta a favor del equipo de royal Woods. El chico volteo a su compañero en el suelo.

-Arbitro debe de marcar gol…

El árbitro le enseño una tarjeta amarilla Isaac para que se calmara si no sería expulsado. Se cobró el tiro libre muy cercas del área pero el arquero la agarro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta llegar al minuto 90 donde el árbitro dio una noticia.

-Atención se agregara el tiempo periodo durante todo el partido. Serán 5 minutos.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la incoherencia de ser bastante tiempo.

Royal Woods tenía el balón en eso un compañero de Isaac pensaba pasárselo, pero estaba marcado un acto a lo que lanzo el balón pues era la única opción. Isaac no dio un buen pase y fue robado mientras que el su compañero alcanzo tirar el balón tirándolo al compañero por el suelo enlodado. Rodando el chico.

-Falta del jugador de royal Woods al número 9 llamado Marne.

Ese chico empezó a seguir rodando fingiendo una fractura.

-Espera, él está bien el chico sacudió al muchacho tirado al suelo.

-¡AHGGGG! Gritaba con un falso dolor haciendo que el árbitro dio un silbatazo para dar una tarjeta roja al compañero.

-No puede ser árbitro no ve que está fingiendo.

-Usted también va a dar lata, sabe que si le daré una segunda tarjeta amarilla recibe automáticamente una tarjeta roja haciendo que sean de tu equipo pierda por ausencia de jugadores.

Mientras que el entrenador Donovan estaba llamando a Evaristo.

-Está a punto de perder su cara lo dice todo, él no puede.

-¿Está usando la droga?

-No solo está cansado esta apretado los dientes se está agarrando sus…

-Debes hacer que consuma su pastilla.

-Pero la tomo o la escupió.

-Hazlo si no quieres que una llamada del comité se entere la gente que permites que tus jugadores/alumnos se droguen. A el no perdonaran pues tiene influencia pero tú.

En eso el entrenador habla con el del otro equipo para hablar con el comité, al llegar un acuerdo haciendo señas al árbitro.

El árbitro dio un silbatazo para hablar.

-El comité dio un enunciado, el tiempo de compensación será ahora de 20 minutos o hasta que uno de los 2 equipos meta un gol.

En eso Isaac se quedó impactado el entrenador le dio señas para que viniera.

-Ya oíste muchacho, tiene una oportunidad más. Puedes hacerlo, o no puedes, tú decides.

-Entrenador yo no puedo usarlo, no yo…

-Entiendo chico, sé que no quieres decepcionar a tu prima, sé que quieres llevarnos a las nacionales limpiamente cueste lo que cueste. Es una lástima que la situación no lo permite así tal vez no lo logres debido a la situación.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Pues es claro que quieres triunfar por primera vez, pues siempre pierdes.

El chico apretó sus puños.

-Debo recordarte tus maravillosos fracasos, la vez que impediste que tu chica se manchara de pintura en el baile terminaste manchado y casi te expulsan, la vez que tu tía sufrió un accidente leccionando por haber triunfado en una kermes, la asombrosa paliza que te dieron después de Halloween o la verdad del porque estas en este país.

-De que, que…

-Hijo desde que consumes las pastilla haz logrado ser titular, vi que la guardaste en tu espinillera. Tú decides ser el héroe para tus amigos, como los amigos que llevaste al victoria en aquel día de quemado.

Isaac se detuvo antes de entrar a la cancha vio a sus compañeros algunos leccionados, otros preocupados por él. Volteo al cielo sintiendo que la lluvia recorrida todo su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada a su prima quien la miraba con preocupación

-No quiero, cristal, pero nunca he hecho nada bien por los demás, me siento tan derrotado, nunca gano. Yo estoy entre la espada o la…

Como si se tratara de una conexión psíquica el entendía lo que estaba diciendo mientras pensaba.

_-Isaac sé que no quieres, sé que te estoy obligando a que no lo hagas, pues me preocupa lo que harás. También quería de que dejaras a Carlota, pero demuestra a mi hermano que él se equivoca tu puedes más que esto._

-Eso no justificaría los actos, pero solo será menos de 20 minutos, hare lo que queda.

_-Es mi culpa, nunca debí decirte lo de Leni antes del partido, eso te está desconcentrando y lo de carlota, por favor no te arriesgues._

-No te apures ganare aunque me cueste la vida…

En eso Isaac se quita la espinillera donde ve las pastilla algo disuelta por la lluvia y el sudor del latino con sus dedos froto del resto de la pastilla para chuparlo tomo una botella en el cual hizo gárgaras para después tomar de la bebida.

Johnson se hacer con él.

-Amigo, ¿Que fue eso?

-Es una cábala es un rito de dónde vengo para que me de fuerza el mismo sudor de la espinillera, es una tradición en mi país.

El chico le sonriendo mientras le mentía. Di un suspiro esperando que la pastilla hiciera efecto. Al entrar el campo continuo con un balón a bote a favor del equipo contrario el cual empezó a tocar el balón siendo que Isaac drogado por los efectos de la pastilla empezó agitar.

-Chicos formación Ave maría.

Esa formación consistía en que todos defenderían menos uno, al tener el balón todos irían a un contraataque.

Narrador 1: Aficionados del soccer, no lo puedo creer están jugando el gato y al ratón con el número 16 de royal Woods Isaac Navarrete, miren como cambian el balón de área, lo lanzan del lado derecho y hacen el cambio de juego izquierdo.

Narrador 2: Lo asombroso es el joven Navarrete quien alcanza los largos pases que también juegan por tierra, no lo puedo creer llevan 3 minutos, así y el chico no se ha detenido, miren esa resistencia bajo una lluvia y lleno de lodo.

Jugador 1: Chicos sigan así, lo cansaremos, ningún de los tontos jugadores está haciendo nada. Avienta el balón del otro lado.

Lo recibe el jugador de la banda izquierda.

-Chicos parece un zombi solo persigue el balón.

En eso lamente de Isaac estaba en blanco su único objetivo era recuperar el balón cuando estaba en blanco pensaba más claro y vio en un segundo cuando se dan los pases. Uno de los jugadores iba dar el pase a la zona trasera de la banda izquierda.

-Miren el chico se detuvo ahora da un pase para atrás da la vuelta y arranca para a la dirección del balón.

El balón iba caer a uno de los jugadores que salto para bajarlo con su pecho mientras que Isaac dio un salto rosando el balón para que fuera desviado unos centímetros del rival que alcanzo a bajar el balón pero cayo fuera del área.

Isaac al aterrizar corrió por el balón para el saque de banda.

-¡Ahora chico! Tomo el balón y dio un saque de banda con fuerza que llegaba más de la mitad del área uno de su compañeros empezó a tocar esperando la respuesta del rival.

Jugador 7: Chicos quédense en el área, a ellos les urge el gol.

Narrador 2: Madre del amor, madre del redentor Isaac corre por toda la banda pidiendo el balón.

El chico dio un pase levantado para que Isaac lo bajara con su pecho y controlarlo con sus piernas terminado a 50 metros del arco rival.

-Señora del creador el chico se dirige al lado rival a encarado a 7 jugadores que defenderán con su vida la portera.

-No puede ser si ya saben cómo es para que lo inviten, mira la determinación del chico, se ha llevado al primero con un túnel, estada dando una bicicleta para aplicar la cuatemilla y sobrepasar al segundo con el tercero.

-Mira señor licenciado se enfrentara a 2 barriadas al mismo tiempo, mira cómo se frena para recibir la primera, da una vuelta levanta para que pase el segundo.

-Con esos ya son 5.

En ese momento Isaac empezaba a razonar pues la pastilla empezó a dejar de tener efecto.

_-Tal vez, y solo tal vez tengan todos razón ante mí. Lori sobre ser un sociópata, Lynn sobre no ser un buen deportista, Chaz que siempre quiere opacar, Cristal en que me meta en asuntos que no sean de mi interés, Nate que no tengo amor propio, Evaristo que solo soy un fraude._

El chico está a 20 metros como se enfrenta a 2 jugadores esa perseverancia es imparable.

_-He fracaso en todo lo que me he propuesto, lo siento Leni te mereces un mejor amigo, he incluso una mejor pareja, debí confesarte lo que sentía por ti en la primera era ese momento._

Isaac daba un zurdazo con fuerza.

-El chico ha tirado con su pierna mala mira como el balón se elevado debe ir a un 17 metros, demasiado arriba, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Tienes razón si fuera americano seguro que sería gol de campo…

-Esperen fue un tiro con changle el balón está cayendo al ser un tiro parabólico se dirige con fuerza la portería…

-El arquero se lanza para evitar y…

-¡Metal, metal!

El balón choco contra el travesaño pero Isaac da un salto de fe con su pie derecho se apoyó puso sus mano al piso para talonearlas dio un gran salto y con fuerza a sus 2 talones al balón para pegar.

-Esto, es todo, esto es a mis amigos ¡Romperé el límite de mí!

-¡OMG! Se atrevió, se atrio ¡A hacer un escorpión!

Narradores: ¡GOOOOOOLLL!

El escorpión de Isaac función y con fuerza el balón iba a la portería mientras que todos miraron.

Todo el mundo quedo impactado por un segundo todos se quedaron un silencio de unos macro segundos mientras que todos miraran al chico.

Lance: ¡Lo logro!

Johnson: ¡Lo, lo logro!

Cox: Lo logro señor.

Henry: Él lo logro.

-lo hizo, el infeliz lo hizo. El entrenador mientras tenía la llamada con Evaristo.

-Hermano…

-¡ESO ES! LO LOGRAMOS.

Los jugadores de la cancha salían corriendo a ver a su capitán que había marcado gol.

Arbitro: Después de todo, después de todas las trampas, el mal juego y mi actuación pésima como árbitro el chico logro hacerlo, no me da más que terminar con el partido.

El árbitro tomaba su silbato para acabar el partido pero de pronto vieron como el chico que no había reaccionado al meter el gol de su vida se había tirado al suelo.

-¡ISAAC!

El chico se cayó al suelo mientras todos gritaban en eso la tormenta eléctrica continuo y se escuchó un relámpago demasiado fuerte.


	77. Capitulo 51 I

**Capítulo 51**

**La verdad I**

La noche en la ciudad de Detroit era algo densa, el joven latino llamado Isaac estaba en la cama de un hospital conectado a un ventilador mecánico, tratando de respirar mientras que posaba de un sueño muy profundo.

Esta con Leni en la fuente del centro comercial ella estaba vestida como su hermana Lana con una gorra y un overol azul. El chico había hablado con ella en la fuente.

-Leni que bien te vez. Me imagino que así se verá lana cuando crezca, tan hermosa como tú.

-Gracias. No es el mejor diseño pero a lana le gusta.

-Yo bueno Jajaja te quería disculpar por lo de las citas.

-También yo es que muchos chicos me invitan a salir y no puedo decir que no, sé que herí tus sentimientos.

-Los míos, yo pensé que hería los tuyos. Aunque no me sorprende eres Leni Loud la chica más bonita de toda la escuela.

-¿Qué cosas dices? estas exagerando.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Si, mama nos dijo que teníamos que estar vestido así. Al ayudarnos a encubrirnos uno con otros.

-Ya veo, que interesante, además ser chicas encubridoras. Que bien, aunque te toco a Lana

-Y es por eso que estoy vestida así. Pero no me dejan pasar.

-Ya veo. Bueno solo ahí una opción.

Minutos después Isaac ayudo a Leni a cambiarse.

-Espera mi mama me dijo que no nos cambiáramos de esta ropa.

-Tranquila será nuestro secreto.

-No lo sé. ¿Me veo bien?

-Pues con ese vestido luces hermosa.

-No debiste comprarlo.

-Sé que querías ir a la promoción de primavera me contaste que cubrías a tus hermanos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por tus buenas obras.

-Hay una forma en que te puedo pagar. Decía la rubia con seriedad

-Dime.

-Cuando llegaste me platicaste que tus padres te mandaron aquí. Por tu tono de voz se notaba que no querías hablar de eso.

-Es verdad, te debo una explicación.

-Está bien si no me la quieres contar.

-No te debo una explicación...

En eso el lugar se volvió negro solo quedaron los 2 chicos.

-¿Qué está pasando? preguntaba el latino nervioso.

-Tranquilo Isaac vamos a ver tus recuerdos. Decía una Leni quien se paró.

-Le-Leni. El chico miro a la rubia algo despistada pues ella también miraba el contorno oscuro.

-No será mi subconsciente. Ha adoptado de la persona más importante para mi.

-Este día me dijiste tu secreto.

-Así es pero esta todo de negro.

-Ven acompáñame. La chica le agarro la mano al latino y de pronto hubo un destello.

Se estaba en una casa de 2 pisos estilo urbano mexicano.

_-Espera estamos en mi casa._

_-Si recuerdas lo que le dijiste aquel día a Leni empezaste con tu primer día de clases en cuando tenías 11 años._

_-Así es mira ahí estoy._

Había un joven Isaac de 11 años comiendo cereal con su hermano pequeño de 10 años.

-Ándale Israel tenemos que ir a la escuela.

-Que flojera para que, si siempre es lo mismo. Decía el hermano menor del chico que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Hoy no. Hoy inicia mi último año de primaria. Decía el chico animando a su hermano quien estaba dormido.

De las escaleras bajo un joven de alrededor de 16 años

-Aarón tu también tienes que ir a la preparatoria rápido.

-Como das lata para que nos apresurar si tu escuela y la mía quedan en la misma calle.

-Lose pero falta media hora.

-Isaac relájate nos queda a 2 minutos.

-En carro pero quiero ir a pie. Ahí son 10 minutos.

-Está bien, papa llego a las 5 del trabajo. Tuve que dejar a mama en el suyo ella sale a las 4. Si regresan despierten a mi papa para que haga la comida.

-De acuerdo. Decía el chico sonriendo mientras el menor estaba durmiéndose.

_-Veo que de niño eras muy sonriente Decía Leni mientras miraba a Isaac._

_-Así es era una vida maravillosa Aarón y yo éramos como tú con Lincoln. Inseparable yo aprendía mucho de él. Con Israel bueno siempre quería protegerlo._

_-De tus acusadores. .._

_-Así es..._

En eso se cambió el contorno a la escuela en unas bancas Isaac estaba terminando unos ejercicios, cuando termino tiro su lápiz al escritorio y empezó a reclinarse en su silla.

_-Siempre ha sido el primero en acabar._

Decía Leni al ver a un Isaac impaciente.

_-Solo observa mira lo que pasara._

En eso el pequeño Isaac viendo a su alrededor que un chico de tés negra se había levantado él se paró a entregar el trabajo a lo que Isaac con un brinco salió de su lugar para correr el chico vio eso y también corrió ambos estaban centrados a entregar el trabajo. Isaac empujo a su compañero para ser el primero en entregarlo.

-Si yo gane. Grito el chico alardeando.

La maestra observo el trabajo.

-Tienes 8.5 decía la maestra que acabo de revisar el trabajo.

En eso el chico le entejo el suyo.

-Tú Antonio tienes 9.

-Te gane. Decía el chico de tés negra.

-Esta vez. Pero a la otra seré yo quien gane Antonio.

_-No puedo creerlo aquí también tenías un amigo negro._

_-Leni eso es racista. Él es Antonio el más inteligente de la clase. Ven acompáñame te enseñaré el resto de la pandilla._

_-De hecho soy tu consiente representada como Leni pero ese día le contaste todo así que enséñame a tus amigos._

En el receso había un grupo de 8 personas hablando entre sí.

_-Mira ahí está el resto de la pandilla. _

Apuntaba el chico con nostalgia al ver a sus antiguos amigos.

-Veme aquí con los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos...

_Leni: Preséntamelos._

El chico de pelo largo como mango chupado eres Erik uno de los más simpáticos de la escuela. El moreno es Antonio quien ya te platique, el otro ahí esta es Yasser...

_-Tu mejor amigo, el que murió de..._

_-Cuando te enseñe esa foto eran 10. _

_-Si pero ¿Dónde están los otros?_

_-Así tenemos que pasar hasta 3 años después pero primero ven te enseñaré toda mi vida._

_-Espera no puedo creer como vez a esa chica._

_Apuntaba a una chica de ojos chinos._

_-Ah no te dije._

Se cambió de lugar a una casa vieja en la que estaban ahora el con sus hermanos y 2 niños siendo cuidados por 2 ancianos.

-Ahora vemos tus recuerdos con tus abuelos y tus primos.

El pequeño Isaac estaba siendo tratado por alcohol en la rodilla.

_-Esa es tu abuela, es hermosa tiene esos ojos verdes. Como los de mi abuela._

_-Si te fijas mis primos aquí están; ella Zaira se parece a mi abuela. Mi hermano mayor a mi abuelo mi hermano menor a mi hermana yo a mi padre y mi primo a su padre esposo de la hermana de mi mama._

_-Es curioso por la genética de tu familia._

_-Hablas de tu familia donde son tú y tus hermanas entre rubias y castañas, mientras que 2 de tus hermanos se parecen a tus abuelos, el papa de tu mama es albino como Lincoln y Lucy es idéntica a la mama de tu papa. _

_-Mira además tu mama es rubia, tu padre es de piel quemada, tus abuelos es de piel blanca y quemada._

_-Así es tengo cromosoma homocigoto._

_-Siempre tienes que ser un sabelotodo, por lo que veo siempre tan presumido hasta en tu mente._

_-La palabra es orgulloso siempre he querido a mi familia era demasiado cercano a esta parte de la familia._

_-¿Y la familia de cristal?_

_-Muy distante._

-No te apures abuela siempre estaré bien.

Ambos veían como el joven Isaac le decía a su abuela que estaría bien pase lo que pase.

_-Tenías una vida perfecta amigos que te querían a tus padres hermanos e incluso abuelos._

_-Así es, pero toda esa luz empezó a llenar de oscuridad. Ese niño no sabe que le espera._

En eso ambos vieron otro recuerdo del chico una vez más a la escuela.

_-Otra vez la escuela. Decía Leni._

_-Mira ahí está tu mini tú. Estas con la chica de ojos chinos._

_-Karen, se llama Karen._

Ambos veían a un Isaac que le estaba tomando la mano a la mano.

-Me alegra que me allás citado. Yo bueno, yo Karen.

-Wow te vas a confesar a esa chica. Eso es asombroso.

-Espera y ya verás.

-Isaac sé que te gusto. Decía la chica de ojos chinos.

-Si así es. Decía nervioso el chico.

-Por más que quisiera lo nuestro no funcionaria. Lo siento.

El latino menor se quedó en shock pues había sido rechazado por la chica que le gustaba.

-Sé que eres un gran chico y espero que no te enojes pero. Me gusta…

En eso llegaba Erik a tomar de la cintura a la chica para besarla en los labios, lo que termino de romper el corazón del chico.

_-UPS eso tuvo que doler. Leni tomo una campana y con un martillo lo golpeo. Al ver el recuerdo de su amigo tomo del hombro a Isaac._

_-Para mí fue doloroso en ese momento no hay nada más doloroso que un buen amigo te gane la chica que te gusta._

_-Si lo hay. Que te usen como un vil objeto para dar celos o que la gente piense que eres una zorra por quitarle alguien su chico. Decía Leni sonriendo._

_-Lo siento, lo de Leni es peor._

_-Mira a tu yo joven esta tan destrozado._

_-Es el primer paso. Decía sonriendo el latino._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-De la razón de que te conocí._

El lugar se cambió ahora estaba Isaac sentado llorando pues había sufrido un rechazo.

_-Sabes la primera vez que te vi llorar fue en el día que te dio una golpiza Taylor._

_-Si ese día estaba tan molesto que recibí mi merecido. Pero este llanto es de un niño rechazado en el amor._

En eso llega Yasser para hablar con él.

-Aún nos falta mucho por vivir. Veras que encontraras el amor tarde o temprano.

El chico abraza a Isaac mientras el intentaba ya no llorar.

-Gracias Yasser.

-Para eso son los amigos.

_-Tu mejor amigo se ve alegre al consolarte._

_-Ah decir verdad fue de lo mejor que tuve._

_-Si me lo preguntas como que no entiendo que salió mal._

_-Créeme la historia está por comenzar. Después de ahí todos nos graduados y fuimos a la misma secundaria._

_-Continuo normal hasta los 13._

_-¿Que paso a esa edad? Solo miraba la rubia al latino_

_-Sígueme._

El panorama cambio a una escuela secundaria que Isaac estaba sentado a las últimas bancas tomando notas cuando se escucha una campana. El latino salió corriendo para ir a su siguiente clase.

_-Hoy te vez muy feliz. Decía Leni quien vio el chico guardar sus cosas he irse._

_-Salí de historia y ahora me paso a química._

_-Genial te vas de tu cuarta materia favorita a tu clase favorita._

_-Me da gusto que lo sepas._

-Por favor soy tu mejor amiga yo lo se.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Ella siempre te presta atención.

El fondo cambio a un Isaac que apuntaba las reacciones químicas del pizarrón para explicarle.

HNO3 + HBr Br2 + NO + H2O

-Como pueden ver el elemento que se oxida es Nitrógeno por 3 puntos y el que oxida fue el Bromo por 1 punto si prestan atención la reacción completa con su balanceo...

-Wow desde los 12 años eres prepotente y presumido.

_-¡Que! era el mejor de esta clase y en la nuestra._

_-Veo una pequeña diferencia, que antes te veías más tierno._

_-Oye, la gente me tenía envidia a la maestra le está gustando como participo._

_-Ella junto con Yasser te están poniendo atención. En eso Leni voltea los compañeros que tenía Isaac o mejor dicho como los recordaba ellos no ponían atención pero Leni vio una chica en particular._

_-¿Que ahí de ella?_

Se acercaba para apuntarle a la chica.

_-Sabes ahora que lo pienso he crecido bastante mira solo miraba 1.70 y ahora 1.80 5 años no pasan de o equis. Alardeaba al chico para ver a Leni señalando a la chica._

-Wow es ella, no la recordaba tan joven. Decía nostálgico el chico.

-¿Ella quién es?

-Tú sabes quién es... Ella es Idaly.

-Claro como que no me acuerdo de ella. Leni tu...

El recuerdo cambio a otra clase mientras que un maestro estaba explicando su clase el joven Isaac cambio una actitud fastidiado y solo se delimitaba a soplar su lápiz en su escritorio.

-Remember the verb to be it's divided in I am, you are, He is, she is (Recuerden que el verbo to be se divide en I am, You are, He is, She is)…

_-No había recordado lo aburrido que es la clase de ingles la odie._

Isaac miraba a Leni quien estaba centrada en ver a la chica que estaba a punto de picar a Isaac con la cabeza de su pluma.

-Disculpa, oye niño. _(__Hey boy sorry)_

-¿Que? (_What?)_

-Me podrías decir la actividad que pidió el profe hacer. (_Could you tell me the teacher's activity)_

-Son los ejercicios de la página 22 (exercises on page 22)

-Oh pero oye como vamos a contestar _(but how will we do it?)_

Mientras que la chica hablaba Isaac solo se delimito a escucharla

_-Ella es Idaly Leni..._

El chico volteo a ver a su amiga rubia

_-Leni ¿Porque estas mirando hacia arriba?_

-Es que estoy leyendo los subtítulos no entiendo de que están hablando.

-Leni es ingles la lengua que tú hablas.

-Pero hablas mal apenas se te entiende, y ni que hablar de tu ortografía.

-Ahora todos son críticos.

-Veo que tenías total aprecio por esa chica pues no más la estas escuchando por obligación.

_-Es que no me gusta el inglés y ella es fastidiosa. Pero se volvió mi mejor amiga._

_-Explícate._

La chica era una niña de piel quemada con un pelo largo una nariz pequeña una estatura normal para su edad de 11 años era la chica nueva que hablaba muy poco y tímidamente.

Se dio un salto de varias semanas en el que Isaac había llegado a su clases y vio a esa chica llamada Idaly con su amiga Nicole hablando.

_-Ella y Nicole se hicieron amigas, Nicole fue la primera en separarse del grupo_

_-Me comentaste que aún eran unidos._

_-Me refería a Yasser y a mí. Nicole empezó a tener problemas con su familia. Antonio lo veía a veces en clases, Erik y Karen pues se hicieron pareja, Velia y Ángela se hicieron mejores amigas. Aunque nos habláramos cada quien iba a empezar a tomar su rumbo, por eso necesitaba más amigos aparte de ellos 2._

_-¿Creíste que Idaly podía ser la indicada? Decía la rubia algo curiosa._

_-Ah decir verdad fue debido a una serie de casos._

Los chicos pasaron a un escenario en una casa.

_-Ahora de esta casa de ¿Quién es?_

_-Es de Nicole esta casa siempre estaba deshabitada era hija única en ese momentos sus padres se divorciaron._

En eso una puerta se abre y estaban entrando Idaly Nicole e Isaac.

-Saben no me gusta el café es asqueroso. reclamaba Isaac.

-Cómo puedes vivir sin tomar café. Decía la morena.

-No te esfuerce el niño no le gusta tomar muchas cosas.

-Si no me gusta el café, el alcohol y no pienso ni fumar así como no drogarme ni ponerme tatuajes.

-Y decías que yo soy la quisquillosa.

-Tu eres diferente no te gustan los besos, no dejas que alguien tome de su botella de agua.

-Me cuido de las bacterias.

-Ash sabes que tu cuerpo está lleno de ellas. En el mundo el 99% de las bacterias no son dañinas.

-Pero sabias que un WC tiene menos bacterias que un beso.

-O sea preferirías besar a un escusado que a mí.

_-Como que le acabas de confesarte a ella no entiendo._

_-Jajaja mira a este tonto. Después de que Idaly se pegó a Nicole empezamos a convivir los 3 ese día teníamos que hacer un proyecto._

Isaac sonreí al ver ese recuerdo.

_-Por lo que veo se llevaban rudo._

_-Si así es éramos muy criticones ella me ayudo a mejorar mi inglés._

_-Solo una cosa por tus clases de inglés. Deberías pedirle un rembolso._

_-Oye que grosera. Así era ella conmigo._

En ese momento Isaac e Idaly estaban solos, Isaac estaba usando la computadora para investigar de la tarea.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a consultar tu página porno?

-Oye. No seas asquerosa.

-Por favor me vas a decir que un chico de 11 años no conoce el mundo del porno.

-Y tu una niña mimada me vas a decir que no sabe preparar una sopa instantánea.

-La verdad no. Nunca he tendió que preparar eso.

-Me lo imagino, pero como puede ser que Nicole viva en estas condiciones.

-Ella ya te dijo de sus padres, la puedo entender.

-¿Tus padres están separados? Preguntaba el chico al ver a la México-americana.

-Si vivo con mi mama y mis hermanos. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Con toda mi familia, yo gracias a Dios no me ha pasado eso.

Isaac se dirigía a la lacena para alcanzar un plato para servir la sopa instantánea cuando se estiro se resbalo de la silla y cayó encima de Idaly quien estuvieron demasiado pegados.

Ambos están sonrojados pues nunca habían estado tan cercas de una persona

_-O sea de ahí..._

_-Me llamo la atención por no decir que_…

_-Te enamoraste esa es la palabra correcta._

En eso Leni e Isaac salieron de la casa viendo la imagen detenida de un joven Isaac y la niña Idaly estaban tan cercas para besarse.

Meses pasaron el joven de ahora 12 años presumida de su calificación a sus amigos de su 9 en matemáticas.

-Ya vieron chicos 9 y con esa maestra. Deberían llamarme el pro-mate.

-Debería llamarte pre-sumido porque lo eres.

\- Yo saque 8.8 y Antonio 8.5 estuvimos parejo.

-Si pero no creo que nadie pueda conmigo en historia, química, deportes y matemáticas son imparable.

-¿Qué hay de Idaly? Decía Yasser apuntándola.

-Ella ha sacado casi lo mismo que tú. Contestaba Antonio.

Yasser: Solo falta física.

Isaac la vio uno creía que era una mirada retador pero la miraba detenidamente como teñí su pelo largo su sonrisa que era tapada por su mano ante la pena que la vieran sonreír.

-Tierra llamando a Isaac.

-Déjalo esta en su mundo de caramelos.

-No es verdad pensaba en...

Ambos chicos sonreían pues sabían quién miraba.

-Se me ocurrió algo.

-Ahí no. Ya vamos a ver otro de tus tonterías.

-No hay que preguntar.

-Ya verán chicos yo tengo un plan.

Al día siguiente el chico acostumbraba a llegar temprano pero no era el único pues Idaly también llegaba media hora antes.

El chico camino hacia su amiga la invito a pasear un rato.

-Oye Idaly me has dicho tus calificaciones y pensé son idénticas a las mías solo falta una, que es física ahora bien para fomentar la competencia amistosa. Una sana rivalidad te propongo algo.

-Siendo que voy a venir ganando pero dejaré que hagas el esfuerzo.

-Mira si tu sacas mejor calificación que yo besare un escusado y podrás tómale foto.

-Interesante, asqueroso pero interesante.

-Pero que quede claro si yo gano. Ojo y no puedes cambiar mi petición me besaras. .. Yo a ti no. Tú a mí me besaras.

La chica se quedó pensando por un minuto dio un gran suspiro y vio al chico

-Prepárate para que beses al WC.

La chica le estiro una mano, este la acepto con gusto y la esturgo.

-Trato hecho.

En eso Isaac mayor se quedaba mirando ese recuerdo.

_-Que romántico. Algo infantil, pero tenías 12 era normal, me sorprendió que ella aceptara pues no se ve de la clase de la chica que quiere hacer ese tipo de apuestas._

_-Parece raro pero es un recuerdo tan valioso que me lo sede pieza a cabeza no he modificado nada._

_-Bueno ya dime el desenlace._

_-Lo veras saltémonos un par de meses._

_-¡Que! Pero, pero ¿Y el examen?_

_-Tus respuestas serán contestadas_.

Estaban en un salón de fiesta el grupo de Isaac se divertía mientras que Idaly e Isaac estaban bailando muy pegados y con ritmo.

-Oye vamos afuera. Decía la chica en el oído del muchacho.

El chico asintió la cabeza.

Salieron y se colocaron a fuera del salón de fiesta se sentaron en una banca y se tomaron un respiro. Isaac estaba viendo las estrellas mientras que la chica lo veía

-¿Que tienes? Preguntaba con intriga la chica de 11.

-Nada solo recordaba aquel día que gane esa apuesta. Sonrojaba el chico

-Hablas cuando me besaste y dijiste que beso como pared.

-Jajaja te pido una disculpa no era mi intención.

-Descuida fue mi primer beso. Se sonrojaba la chica.

-No tenía idea pero desde aquel día he pensado en ti, espere el momento para conocerte más y más.

-¿Y qué conclusión llegaste?

-Que no sabes besar Jajaja.

\- Que gracioso, es lo que me gusta de ti siempre quieres hacer sonreír a la gente con tus chistes malos, pero dime cuál es tu con conclusión.

-Mi conclusión es que somos tan buenos amigos que no debo arruinar la amistad.

El chico le sonríe a la niña. Para agachar la cabeza.

-Y yo que te quería pedir que fueras mi novio...

El chico se sonrojo y volteo a ver a la chica que por primera vez se había enamorado

_-Aaaahhh Gritaba Leni con euforia._

_-¡Mujer! Contrólate._

_-Es enserio ella te pidió ser tu novia que romántico. Pero mírate estas todo rojo y no sabes que decir._

_-No hay dije que sí._

_-No me refiero a ti, si no a ti. Que dijo no el tú que esta allá sino el tú que estas aquí hablando conmigo o sea._

_-Si ya entendí._

Mientras tanto Idaly besaba a Isaac con pasión pero en eso los demás chicos salieron a ver a la nueva pareja.

_-Bien se regresó a la escuela 1 mes después._

_-Otra vez el colegio seguro que nos alcanzar el tiempo para contar 5 años de historia porque te estas alargando 10 años y llévanos 50 episodios._

_-Tu regalarte vamos a lo que importa._

_-Aquí vimos que te dio miedo estar con esa chica paso lo mismo con Leni, tuviste más de una vez que declararte a ella y ser novios._

_-Ya entendí._

_-Es que no lo entiendo leí el libreto y dice que harás un one shot que habla de todo esto y publicaste la secuela de Lily._

_-Es un complemento nadie se quejó de tu one shot o el de carlota pues sirve para complemento de la historia._

_-Para que si son largas y tediosas deberías mejorar tu calidad de historia._

_-Ahora todos son críticos tu eres un pensamiento._

_-Lo pensaste lo dijiste._

-Dejémoslo así, muy pronto veras lo que paso. En el momento que todo cayó.

El joven latino estaba paseando con su novia tomados de la mano ambos amándose sin importar lo que decían la gente de ellos. Pero lo que no sabían es que más de una estaban en desacuerdo con esa relación.

**Continuara…**

***Este capítulo vemos el pasado de Isaac al principio no sabía publicarlo con un narrador contando todo, Isaac hablando de esto, pero se me ocurrió Isaac y una interpretación de Leni hablando sobre eso.**

***Para este momento se debió de publicar Antes de conocer a un Loud. Que habla sobre todos estos 3 capítulos pero más desarrollado.**


	78. Capitulo 51 II

**Capítulo 51 II**

**La verdad 2**

Amigos de Isaac en primaria y en secundaria.

Yasser: Chico morenito de piel quemada, chaparro. Su actitud es la de una persona que es la voz de la razón pues siempre ha sido la persona que siempre tiene resuelto los problemas. Para Isaac es su mejor amigo pues él siempre ha tratado de que ese chico no sea más explosivo.

Antonio: Es el tipo Negro que le gusta ser calmado y no entrar a problemas. Siendo que su sueño es estudiar medicina sabe que Isaac es un chico muy problemático el trata de estar alegado de él. Pero cuando él se hacer lo acepta pues sabe que tiene algo que contar.

Erik: Es el tipo chico popular por su forma tan alegre simpático y muy carismático. Para el la vida se tiene que disfrutar, siendo aquel que quiere tener la verdad, aunque no es muy discreto siempre quiere que la gente se entere de lo que hace.

Velia: Aunque parece una chica linda y simpática. Es la típica persona que siempre quiere obtener lo que quiere a cualquier costa. Sin importar como lo logra, una manipuladora experta que desea pisotear a los demás.

Nicole: Siendo una persona reservada con las personas de su círculo social. Siendo muy conservadora con sus sentimientos, pero es una persona que le gusta hablar sin pelos en la lengua pues ella es muy directa. Aunque sus problemas personales la hacen mentalmente inestable.

Ángela: Aunque se ve poco de ella es una persona muy infantil pero en momentos importantes logra ser madura. A ella le encanta algunas cosas que Isaac lo cual llega a tener una linda amistad.

Karen: La típica adolecente que quiere que los chicos la llamen la atención pues ella quiere un chico en su vida para poder satisfacer sus necesidades.

Alonso: Siendo un personaje de fondo es un chico que le gusta jugar futbol con Isaac siendo algo no tan inteligente pero su falta de inteligencia se compensa con su fuerza bruta.

Oscar: Otra persona de fondo que solo escucha y puede comprender los actos de la persona pero prefiere no meterse en problemas, más con las tonterías de Isaac.

Idaly: Una chica de piel morenita la cual tiene una estatura promedio de su edad un pelo negro largo con ojos oscuros. Ella es la típica persona quisquillosa que quiere alegarse de los problemas pues ella es muy reservaba y tímida. Le encanta recalcar que es americana por haber vivido un tiempo ahí le gusta hablar ingles algo que fastidia a Isaac algo que ella a veces se daba cuenta. Esta tenía una química con él.

Isaac: El protagonista de Por Amar a un Loud desde que se menciona su pasado y comparado con su presente se nota la diferencia. Pues antes era un chico alegre, optimista que se metía en problemas pero como cualquier. Todo lo que le paso lo llevo ser una persona egocéntrica y presumida tal como se ve a inicio del capítulo 1 pero conservando lo poco agradable que era al ser niño.

Habían pasado demasiado un año. Los chicos ya tenían 14 años habían pasado a su siguiente año de secundaria todos estaban emocionado a Isaac le iba perfecto en la vida tenía una novia que quería, grandes amigos también tenía una buena relación con todos los miembros de tu familia.

Isaac estaba mirando a sus amigos junto con una Leni que en realidad es una presencia de su subconsciente.

_-No lo entiendo te saltaste un año y no platicaste que paso, dime el chiste de esto._

_-Veras esta historia es muy simple._

_-Si así fuera tu historia no duraría más de 50 capítulos._

_-Vas a seguir, en una historia hay una regla primordial no cuentes, enseña_.

_-Muchos siguen ese patrón pero debes dejar también a la imaginación del lector. La rubia puso sus manos encima de su cabeza formando un arcoíris imaginario._

_-Uno de mis escritores favoritos cuenta todo con detalle._

-Adivinare es el mismo que con Lincoln vieron una trilogía de películas que cada una duraba 4 horas, hablando de un reino mágico que luchan por un artefacto que corrompe a su portador.

_-¡Mujer! muchos autores cuentan sus historias con detalle._

_-Pero ellos si revisan la ortografía_.

_**Turn down for what**_

Se escucha una canción electrónica mientras que Leni se bajaba las gafas de sol.

_Isaac: Suficiente mira a ese pobre chico. El chico apunto a su el de 14 años_

_Leni: Qué horror no lo soporto ver._

Isaac se sorprende dicho por la rubia.

_-Mira esa sudadera roja, esa camisa amarilla pantalonera azul con tenis negro y ese cabello corto militar..._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_-Es horrible, mira esa cara de presumido, esa sonrisa de un hipócrita, ese chico no sabe de moda._

La rubia lo miraba con detenimiento.

_-Me da asco solo verlo._

En eso Isaac voltea a ver a Leni.

_-Pero a ti se te queda bien. La rubia sonreía al ver al latino._

Isaac solo dio un suspiro.

_-Bueno platícame que va pasar, o será que paso…_

El latino de 16 apuntaba a su recuerdo.

Isaac estaba hablando con su amigo Yasser.

-Sabes mi sueño es meter un gol de último momento haciendo una gran jugada. Hablaba Isaac dándole un manotazo a su amigo por la espalda.

-Te refieres como a esa caricatura donde corren por una cancha infinita.

-Algo así, puedo hacer un tiro con chanfle, chilena, tijera o burlarme a varios jugadores meter la mano como un Dios.

-Lo que te gustaría hacer es presumir. Ya lo haces todo el tiempo.

-Presumir seria meter un gol con escorpión esa técnica es rara de verla en un partido.

-Yo no conozco mucho de fútbol. Decía el morenito agarrando un libro para leer.

-No, pero si sabes de química todo lo que se es gracias a ti amigo mío.

-Sabes que no será para siempre.

-Tal vez cuando estemos en la universidad no siempre te perdure los trabajos o estaremos en la misma clases así que te aprovechare.

Decía el chico sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Tengo que confesarte Abdel. El chico se puso serio y su amigo se sentó a escucharlo.

_-Te dijo Abdel..._

_-Si es de los pocos que me llamaba así. Mucha gente no le gusta mi primer nombre preferían llamarse Isaac._

-_Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?_

_-Una palabra._

_-¿Cual fue?_

_-Cáncer._ _El chico cambio su actitud apretando sus puños con fuerzas_.

Yasser le había platicado a Isaac sobre su enfermedad que podía ser terminal los doctores no le daban demasiado, excepto si tuviera un buen tratamiento. El joven Isaac cuando termino de escuchar a su amigo solo lo abrazo.

-Estare contigo por varios años. Ya verás. En eso el joven chico soltaba unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

Para su desgracia el chico murió en septiembre del 2014 dejando un hueco enorme al muchacho que buscaba consolación pero su amiga estaba cercas de él.

Era un día soleada muy caluroso el funeral fue privado poco asistieron pero los más cercanos al mejor amigo de Isaac.

_-Mira ahí estas. Apuntaba Leni a un Isaac con ropa formal y un listón negro._

El chico tenía sus puños apretados con ira por no poder hacer nada más que ver a su amigo siendo enterrado.

_-Ese día quería gritar de coraje solo fueron 2 meses de aquel día que le dije que estaría a mi lado. Lo perdí._

Mientras que el latino joven intentaba no llorar Velia estaba atrás de ella para hablarle.

-Intentas llorar eso es debilidad.

La chica le susurraba eso en su oído.

-Solo Idaly me ha visto llorar. Decía con ojos lloroso el niño de 14.

-Ah sí tu novia la que no está contigo en este duro momento... La chica que dices amar pero solo te pregunto ¿Dónde está?

-Sabes que Nicole está en el hospital ese David, la uso y la violo.

-Claro tu novia va en busca de su mejor amiga pero te deja solo. No te sientas así yo estoy contigo tu mejor amiga...

La chica se acercó al niño para tomarle la mano.

_-Espera cuando Idaly y tú empezaron a estar juntos dijiste que ella era tu mejor amiga._

_-Así es pero ya viste el primer golpe faltan 4 para el punto de no retorno o debería llamar la verdadera verdad._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Ese momento sentí el caos dentro de mí y como dije no hay retorno…_

Un día cualquiera Isaac paseaba con Idaly mientras tres chicas hablaban sobre esa relación.

-No puedo creerlo me quito a mi mejor amiga ella prefiere pasar más tiempo con el que conmigo.

-Te entiendo me pasa conmigo con Isaac desde que cristal se alojara de mi él le hizo caso.

-No puedo creerlo ustedes sí que les encanta manipular personas. Decía Karen la chica de ojos rasgados.

-¿Y tú qué? Decía Velia con un tono arrogante hacia la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo para separarnos? Preguntaba Nicole.

-Desde que termine con Erik extraño alguien que me cortejen.

-Entonces lo quieres como perrito faldero, lo tuviste así por un año, luego estuviste con Erik, él te dejo por zorra.

-Si así es. Pero sé que también tú lo quieres como tu juguete.

_-Después de eso Velia estuvo pegado conmigo a mi lado. Demasiado pero también estaba con Idaly. Lo curioso es que no estaba cuando estábamos juntos._

_-Ya veo. Me imagino que le contaste todo._

_-Así es tener una mejor amiga después de que Yasser muriera sentía que ella me pudiera ayudar._

-Lástima que solo vemos tu lado. Me encantaría saber lo que ella decía de ti.

_-Ha mi espalda ella hablaba mal de Idaly de mí. Nuestros defectos nuestros secretos._

_-Es una horrible persona._

_-Ella me utilizó. Para rematar Nicole estuvo igual con Idaly le decía que había mejores hombres yo…_

En eso Leni ve al joven Isaac sentado en la banca y llega Karen

-Hola.

-Hola Karen me da gusto verte que quieres. Decía el chico con un tono defensivo.

-Ahora uno no te puede hablar porque llegas agresivo.

-No lo sé. Tal vez porque solo me usaste para llegar con Erik.

Pasaban semanas Isaac se alejaba más de Idaly las pocas veces era de cambio de clases ambos se abrazaron por 5 segundos el chico tomaba de la mano a su abada y la llevaba para su siguiente clase.

Isaac vio a su versión joven que este iba pasar por algo.

El chico le dio un beso a la mejilla

-Te quiero. Decía el chico sonriéndole

En eso se escuchó la campana y la mexicoamericana salió corriendo.

\- I Love You. Dijo la niña como respuesta.

El latino se quedó parado pensando.

_-Wow o sea te dijo te amo. Eso es grandioso. Decía Leni mirando al mayor con una cara de nostalgia._

_-Si así es. Pero mírame._

_-Puedo decir que tienes ojeras, necesitas dormir más._

La rubia se acercó demasiado al latino y este se dio una palmada en la frente.

_-A mí no. Si no a ese chico del boquiabierto._

_-Es la primera vez que te dijeron que te amaban es normal actuar así._

_-Yo quería decirle lo mismo incluso antes pero me dio miedo. El chico hacia una sonrisa pero este le temblaba la cara._

_-Te entiendo es lo que sientes por Leni por eso nunca se lo dijiste_

_-Así es. A ella tampoco le dije lo que siento…_

_-Pero tanto como Leni como Idaly saben perfectamente lo que sientes por ella._

_-¿Es posible amar a más de una mujer?_

_-No amabas a tu abuela y a tu madre. _

El chico realizo un si con su cabeza.

_-Es claro que se puede amar a más de una mujer, pues el amor es la mejor forma de combatir los problemas._

El escenario cambio a un Velia hablando con Isaac.

-Debes de entender soy tu mejor amiga a la que le cuentas todo. No debes hacer eso sin mi consentimiento.

-Solo le quiero decir que la amo a mi novia. Con mis regalos.

-Sin mi consejo. Sin mi consentimiento. Además le ibas a dar este regalo.

La chica le quita de la mano una bolsa de regalo donde empieza tirar las cosas.

-Unos chocolates, unas flores, una carta, y un dibujo con un corazón con una I pegada a otra siendo las iniciales de Isaac e Idaly.

-Estas actuando algo fuera del lugar. El chico se agacho a tomar las cosas para el regalo de su novia.

-Cuando ella te deje no me busques diciendo que tenía razón. La chica le trono los dedos y empezó a caminar pisoteando la carta.

-Estás hablando así de mi novia yo la amo. El chico se puso en firme en contra de la chica.

-Pero no se lo dijiste. No tuviste el valor. ¿Porque será? Sera que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos.

El chico se sentó y se quedó callado.

_Leni: Wow enserio te manipulaba tan fácil._

_-Si lo peor es que hacía lo mismo con Idaly como dijiste solo vemos mi lado. Si vieras lo que le dijo a Idaly ella es… es… _

_-Ella es perversa._

_-Las 3 lo fueron..._

Hubo un cambio en la que Isaac estaba sentado con su novia cuando llego Velia quien había hablado con su examiga Ángela ella llego al mis tiempo que Nicole ambas se pusieron en medio de ambos donde Isaac le llego una llama.

-Bueno. Papa.

-Es cáncer...

Al escuchar esa palabra sabia de que se trataba pues su abuela iba al tener una revisaron pues ella por su edad tenía complicaciones.

Mientras Isaac escuchaba lo que su padre le comento solo vio que las 2 "amigas" le hablaban algo a Idaly que la dejo pensando.

-Me tengo que ir el chico se acercó a besar a su novia cuando ella puso la otra mejilla y el salió corriendo a decirle a su hermano.

Al rato de una plática los hermanos se dieron un abrazo para luego Isaac quedar solo y aguantar el llanto.

Después llego Karen para hablar con Isaac.

-¿Que sucedió? Preguntaba con un asombro falso al ver al chico.

-¡Otra vez tú! Déjame solo. El chico tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-Uno quiere estar a tu lado y no te dejas puedes contármelo. La chica se acurrucaba en su hombro.

-Karen que quieres. El chico movió el hombro para quitársela.

-Apoyarte como la amiga que soy. Lo miro a los ojos detenidamente.

Las semanas pasaban e Isaac apenas hablaba con Idaly.

_-Espera o sea no lo entiendo porque la dejaste de ver._

-Cada vez que me acercaba a ella Velia o Nicole se metían y me daba coraje iba con Karen a desahogarme.

_-Pero, ¿Que ahí de tus amigos?_

-Cuando murió Yasser me aleje de mis amigos poco a poco.

El chico dio un suspiro y apunto a un par de chicos.

_-Excepto a unos pocos Antonio y Ever._

Cambio el lugar ahora era Isaac en su habitación jugando con su pelota tirándola para que rebotar la pared.

-Oye ¿Quieres ver el video de este youtuber? Ya sabes cómo failea en Pokémon.

-No estoy de humor Israel.

-Vamos di la canción (Empieza a cantar) You failagor, tu failagor its tú.

El joven latino sonrió al escuchar esa canción de su hermano.

Al bajar por algo de comida vio a su hermano mayor sentado en sofá.

-Hola Isaac mira lo que pasan tu serie favoritos.

-No estoy de humor para ver como un sujeto le cuenta a sus hijos su historia de amor.

-Bueno sabes están jugando tus águilas te dejo el control para que veas tu partido.

_-Mis hermanos eran mi más grande apoyo._

_-Tal vez si hubiera prestado más atención a su forma de ayudarte no hubieras hecho siguiente._

_-Tienes razón, mis hermanos son lo más importante._

_Leni: También lo son para mi mis hermanos nos protegemos cuando más lo necesitamos._

_-Ellos tenían sus problemas no quería molestarlo._

_-Eres el opuesto a Lincoln el a veces no quiere ayudarnos o no quiere que nos metamos porque piensa que estorbamos. Tú crees que no, tus hermanos estarán para ayudarte._

_-Las cosas cambiaron. A finales de este año pero sobre todo cuando comenzó el año 2015…_

En una cama de hospital un joven entro a una habitación había una mujer con un respirador artificial el chico se sentó a su lado le tomo la mano y prendió la televisión.

-Creo que te gustara ver los play-off americanos.

El chico vio de Arizona. Su tío preferiría ver a Detroit. Cuando llego su mama para avisar que se tenían que ir.

-Hijo se acabó la hora de vista. Decía le enfermera que le pedía a su hijo retirarse.

-Claro mama. Si pasa algo me informas.

El latino salió corriendo afuera del hospital. Antes de salir toco su bolsillo.

-Mi celular. Dio un suspiro.

El chico subió al cuarto una vez en el chico tomo su celular y vio a su abuela batallando para respirar el latino dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate abuelita.

-Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? Despertó una mujer muriendo poco a poco.

El chico se disponía a salir cuando escuchó la voz.

-Lo siento si te desperté abuela. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal mi mal no puedo moverme apenas si respiro. Decía la señora tomando aire de la máquina.

El chico apretaba sus dientes con fuerza pues se sentía inútil.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Volvía a respetar la mujer algo cansada.

-Yo bueno quería ver como seguí y se acabó la hora dela visita de hecho estaba saliendo hasta que recordé que olvide mi celular.

-Ahí hijo. Como siempre olvidadizo trata de ser más simple, humilde, no presumas busca la felicidad rodéate de la gente que más quieras y sobre todo no olvides tu celular. Siempre olvidas las cosas hijo.

-Jajaja así es abuela así es… Decía el chico sonriendo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que será de ti hijo?

-No te apures ya lo veremos. El chico salió del cuarto feliz al ver a su abuela.

_-Fue la última vez que la vi. _

El chico estaba llorando por el recuerdo algo simple que muchos no lo considerarían triste pero para él fue la última vez que pudo verla con vida.

_-Perdiste a Yasser hace unos meses y ahora ella._

Una madrugada el chico sentó tras la llegada de sus familiares. Su mama se sentó en la cama y le contó lo que paso…

Pasábamos a un día soleado en una funeraria en la que el chico estaba alado de su abuelo el chico vestía de blanco pues su abuela quería un funeral blanco celebrando su ascenso al cielo.

_-Tu familia está unida míralos tus tíos primos tus padres y hermanos ese es un ramo de flores de parte de tus tíos de aquí en Detroit señaló un roble de flores._

_-Y unos días después… Ah Idaly._

_-Porque no me lo enseñas…_

_-No vale la pena ese recuerdo solo veamos las consecuencias. Decía Isaac con dolor apretando su pecho por dolor._

Leni le tomo la mano izquierda.

_-A veces contar el dolor sirve… no fue aquel día en la que le dijiste la verdad. Así que solo dime._

_-Porque decirte si solo eres parte de mi imaginación._

_-Fue aquel día que me dijiste todo, ese día querías llorar tus ojos estaban lagrimoso, te metiste a la fuente para tapar las lágrimas de tus ojos._

_-Es que yo no tengo unos lindos ojos como tú._

Un día Isaac estaba harto que Velia siempre estaba con su mejor amiga ese día Isaac hablo en privado con su novia, pero fue en vano pues ella no quería alejarse de esta. Cada noche Isaac hablaba con su novia pero esa noche no fue así.

La mañana siguiente Isaac tenía un regalo para su novia la chica había llegado tarde. Algo muy raro pues esta junto con el latino llegaban antes una hora a inicio de las clases.

El chico la vio y la mexicoamericana al verlo camino con rapidez.

-Lo siento voy tarde…

El chico solo lo miro y sospecho algo. Cuando acabo la clase camino estaba con su grupo de amigos y vio a una Nicole lastimada por su novio tenia moretones por haber sido golpeaba.

-Oye Isaac. Idaly te estuvo buscando.

Al escuchar eso Isaac tembló en todo su cuerpo pues sabía que iba a ocurrir. Durante toda esa noche el chico se desveló el chico solo recordaba a su abuela, su mejor amigo que había perdido sin mencionar que sabía que su novia la chica que sentía amar lo iba a dejar.

En el receso el chico estaba tratando de dormir cuando un balón le cayó en la cara.

-Isaac vamos a jugar nos quedan 10 minutos de receso. Decía Alonso tratando de animarlo.

Pero el chico camino para despejar su mente.

-Déjalo no quiere jugar.

Isaac camino sin ningún rumbo viendo a los demás en la escuela platicando sus cosas de día al día, las fiestas, el sexo, las salidas al cine. Oh cualquier cosa que hacían los de preparatoria.

Al caminar la vio a Idaly corriendo que esta sonio y tomo la mano del chico. Llevándolo a un rincón para hablar con ella.

-Ya sabes a que vengo hablar contigo. Decía la chica con un tono serio.

Mientras que el chico intentaba no dormir pues llevaba más de 30 sin conocer el sueño.

-Sabes que te voy a querer. La chica abrazo con una ternura a su ahora exnovio.

-Pero no como yo a ti. Decía el chico recibiendo el abrazo pero con lágrimas.

-Ah sí fue como ocurrió. Fue algo seco. Pero lastimo mi corazón aún más dañado.

-Perdiste a tres personas muy importantes en menos de 5 meses.

El chico se alejó de su recuerdo mientras daba un gran suspiro. Leni vio esto y creo un pequeño portal donde continuaba viendo los recuerdos de Isaac después de esto.

Isaac estaba llorando entre los brazos de Ángela que intentaba consolarla. Pero en eso llega Velia hablar con él.

-Quítate. Yo me hare cargo.

Empujo a la otra chica para ser ella quien la consolaba.

La chica abrazo al latino que lloraba pues sentía que su corazón se había hecho pedazos.

-Dime algo te enamoraste de ella o te obsesionaste.

-Me enamore. Decía el chico llorando soltando lágrimas de dolor.

-Créeme que ella hizo lo correcto su relación no estaba funcionando veras que alguien que te corresponda…

Velia miro desde lejos a Karen quien estaba sonriendo pues el plan de estaba funcionando.

_-Vez. Hasta donde supe después Nicole e Idaly estaban hablando con Nicole. Todo fue parte de ese plan…_

_-Solo ella te ayudo. Pero que ahí de Oscar y Alonso. Así como Antonio_.

_-Me quedaba callado cuando me hablaban de ese tema, Oscar se había ido a otra escuela, no pase el recuerdo de la foto que nos tomamos a nuestro último año, el día que te lleve a tu casa. Esa foto ya se había tomado._

_-Tus amigos no te ayudaron, pero tu familia se ve que era unida._

_Mis papas tenían problemas entre ellos. Mis hermanos no hablaba mucho de ellos, Oscar, Alonso, Erik no mencionaba de eso. Al único que podía hablar era Antonio. Pero el solo me aconsejo que todo fluyera que todo iría bien._

_-Lo cual…_

_-Ella llegó para arruinar más mi vida…_

**Continuara**

***Es la segunda parte de la historia de Isaac antes de llegar a Royal Woods, quería expandirlo pero ya tiene 3 partes. **

***Para eso, en este momento se debió de haber publicado "Antes de amar a un Loud". El cuál es la historia completa y expandida, narrado con un narrador omnipresente.**


	79. Capitulo 51 III

**Capítulo 51 III**

**La verdad**

**Este es el final de la temporada 3.**

**El arco de Detroit se expendio demasiado así como este capítulo pero aquí termina todo.**

**Esta es la parte 3 y final del capítulo 51. **

_Todo cambio a un fondo oscuro Isaac estaba viendo a Leni quien cambio enfrente de ella para hablarle._

_-Cuenta. Decía._

_Leni quien estaba atrás del chico. Ella estaba atónica por todo lo que Isaac le estaba enseñando, algo difícil para su mejor amigo._

_-Se fue a la mierda por el 2015 ese asqueroso inicio a la perdición…_

_-No sé porque me estoy poniendo así, si tan solo ella es una alucinación mía._

_-Isaac, entiendo tu dolor, pero te veo como si fueras tan real_.

_-En febrero del 2015 me sentía destruido._

Vemos al chico saliendo ahora con Karen quien lo usaba para darle celos a Erik.

Un día tuvieron una fiesta de alberca en la casa de ojos chinos había invitado a poco gente a inicio de la fiesta solo estaba ella y su nuevo amante. Idaly fue invitada por Nicole esta no asistió, pero cuando llego la amada del latino vio a Isaac estaba nadando con Karen besándose en el fondo de la piscina.

-_Wow desde siempre fuiste un maldito mujeriego._

_-Nunca la vi si juntas mi recuerdo con la plática que ella me dijo tiempo después se creó ese recuerdo en la que ella me vio y yo me…_

_El chico se había callado pues veía su chico de 15 manoseando a Karen, a lo que le lleno el recuerdo cuando se besuqueaba con carlota a escondidos para que no se encontrara con Leni._

_-Te sientes como un idiota. Decía firme la rubia._

_-Si yo en ese momento estaba usando por 3 chicas. Nicole le dijo a Idaly que fuera pues ella quería volver conmigo pero Velia le decía que yo tenía alguien especial con ella._

_-Como que mi hermano así será con las chicas, pero él es más guapo, y sobretodo el si es un caballero._

_-Ella me mintió diciendo que Idaly salía con otra persona. Fui tan estúpido que me lo creí._

_-Aunque estabas deprimido no importa. Cuando hay una persona toxica en tu vida debes de darte cuenta y sacarla._

_-Tienes razón. Wow mi mente ha hecho un buen trabajo imaginarte. El chico se sorprendió pues Leni estaba actuando muy madura para ser ella misma._

Isaac solo veía a su joven el con la chica de ojos rasgados.

Ambos estaban adentro de la alberca el agua era caliente y ambos estaban solos. A lo que el latino se acervo para empezar a besarla con pasión la cual se empezaron a sumergir y tocarse en partes nobles sucumbiéndose a su pasión.

_-Sabes para ser la más tonta con la que has salido jamás te sobrepasa conmigo._

_-Es que a Leni si la quiero. De hecho me recuerda a la inocente Idaly el día que te vi por primera vez me sistema un giro de tuerca a mi vida. _

_El latino se quedó pensando por unos segundos._

_-Espera salir, tú y yo… que diga ella y yo. El latino se sonrojaba al pensar que consideraba a Leni como su saliente._

Leni solo había levantado su ceja pues no había entendió lo dicho por el chico.

Dos Semanas después Karen se había alejada del chico pero un día llega con una noticia a Isaac.

Oye te tengo una noticia. La chica se puso enfrente de ese para verlo.

-Dime que paso se levantó el chico y le tomo la mano pues para él la consideraba su novia.

-Estoy embarazada. Decía la chica tomando su vientre con una gran sonrisa.

Al oír eso el latino quedo paralizado.

-E-Es-espera no hemos te-tenido re-relaciones sexuales. El chico estaba atónico por la noticia.

-Lose es que no es tuyo es de...

En eso llega a Erik a saludar a su amigo.

-Gracias amigo. Yo pensé que me estabas arrebatando a mi chica. Lo bueno es que Karen me explico todo tu nos volviste a juntar te lo debo todo.

Hace casi 3 años que había pasado lo mismo solo que ahora fue más fuerte el corazón de ese chico había sanado las heridas pero ahora no tenía Ep amor de su vida, su mejor amigo ni a su abuela quien siempre le daba consejos para no meterse en problemas.

-Fue un placer. El chico apretó sus dientes mientras sentía como le hervía la sangre.

**Semanas después**

Vemos el recuerdo de un Isaac hablando con su madre que este no quiera ir al funeral. Isaac estaba tirado en el suelo botando su pelota.

-Porque estas vestido con traje… de nuevo…

-Nicole. No la pude proteger. Soy un idiota… tenía razón siempre la tuve pero…

Había otro funeral, ahora de Nicole que consistía en que ella se había suicidado por culpa de su novio quien l maltrataba. Sumando a los problemas personales la chica la llevo al borde de cortarse las venas.

-Hijo no es bueno que estés así deprimido ya no eres el mismo de siempre.

-Mama sé que intentas animarme. Pero mi abuela, Yasser, Idaly, Karen, Nicole, y también Velia…

-Es parte de la vida la gente va y viene pero la que en verdad importa es la que te marco para para siempre la que con ellos aprendes algo y jamás lo olvidaras.

El chico estaba apretando sus puños.

Vio la foto de donde estaban ese grupo de 10 personas una de ellas había muerto de cáncer la otra se había suicidado. Esa pareja ahora esperaba un bebe su mejor amiga estaba manipulando completamente, la amiga de ella que se había alejado, uno de sus amigos ya no estaba por cambio de escuela, le quedaban sus 2 amigos pero el moreno era único que si lo apoyaba.

-Las cosas no me mejoraron, hasta yo lose. No era necesario que me contaras tu historia, pero algo de mi quería saber por qué así de ti. Porque no fuimos novios en el momento, ya que más de una vez me lo pudiste pedir, pero pensé que no estabas listo. Ahora entiendo que tenías el corazón hecho polvo.

-Fue aquel día que mi vida se había acabado.

De nuevo todo cambio a un fondo negro pero este cambio a un rojo carmesí Isaac empezaba a sangrar sus manos las cicatrices en la espalda y en la palma la macro que tenía empezaba arder.

-¡AAAA!

Un grito de dolor del chico lo tiro al suelo este se tiro agarrando el pecho por el dolor.

-Isaac. La rubia intento acercarse al recuerdo del latino.

-Es algo que quería borrar de mi memoria pero…

El chico tenia apretaba su cabeza tratando de recordar lo que paso ese día.

Un día en el pasado después de la graduación Isaac se estaba enfrentando a Erik.

El chico de 15 años golpeo a Erik brutalmente con un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndolo retroceder.

Cuando el latino se disponía a golpearlo, Erik le lanza una patada el chico el chico lanzo un derechazo bloqueándolo parta luego torcerle el brazo pero este por atrás le dio un cabezazo en la cara.

El novio de Karen le tomo el cráneo para después darle un rodillazo.

Erik tacleada a su amigo terminado los dos al suelo.

Isaac le lanzo un piquete a los ojos con sus dedos haciendo retroceder a Erik para después Isaac darle una patada en la parte noble tumbándolo contra una meza.

Isaac se puso enfrente este con una cara que demostraba un descontrol mental pues ya no actuaba por su voluntad si no por su instinto de sobrevivencia. Pero por un segundo su subcociente actuó haciendo retirar de la pelea.

El chico que alguna vez fue amigo de Isaac agarra un cuchillo.

_-¡Cuidado! Gritaba Leni tapándose los ojos para no ver el recuerdo del latino._

El chico había alcanzado a cortar en la espalda Isaac se le había hecho un corte en la parte dorsal por el navajazo del chico poniéndolo de rodilla.

Agarro sudadera poniéndoselo en la cara el chico tirado en el suelo le da un puñetazo en la parte blanda conocidas como testículos Erik se agacha de dolor a lo Isaac aprovecha para darle un manotazo y aventándose.

Lo que el chico le conecta un par de golpes la reacción de Erik es empuñarlo con fuerza y tumbándolo rápidamente el chico de 15 se para esperando que se rival también lo haga ambos se intercambiar.

Puñetazo lamentablemente Isaac estaba perdiendo pues las cortadas que tenía en la espalda estaban haciendo que perdiera sangre.

El latino vio el fierro calentándote al lado de la freidora lo agarro con un trapo e intentó encajárselo a su ex amigo pero este dando una patada lo desarma.

El chico estaba a punto del desmayo pues la sangre corría demasiado rápido su instinto le seguía diciendo que acabara con él era su forma de desahogarse por todo lo que había vivido.

_-Pero que vas a hacer… Leni estaba tapándose los ojos pues estaba mirando el verdadero lado de Isaac._

Isaac agarro el fierro pero Erik lo vio tomo el brazo con su mano derecha lanzo un golpe de karate a la mano izquierda tirando el fierro y lastimándolo en el progreso mientras que lanzo una patada de grulla.

Isaac había quedado en un estado de trance por recibir dicho golpe.

-Yo no quería hacerte esto pero tú me obligaste mírate nada más eres un psicópata, estas mal. Esto termino.

Erik camino con dirección a su novia con sus amigas que felicitaban por su victoria ante Isaac.

-Dime que todo termino, dime que aceptaste la derrota al igual contra Taylor, que te quedaste sin hacer nada. La chica empezaba a soltar lágrimas mientras miraba a Isaac con una cara de seriedad.

El latino apunto decía que no con la cabeza.

-Te derroto, decía asombrada Leni. Ya detente, es demasiado para ti, tu cuerpo no debió soportar tanto.

-Solo observa. El chico dejo de ver lo que pasaría después.

¡ERIK!

Todos se quedaron impresionados pues Isaac estaba todavía de pie. Camino ambulante con ojos de color blanco por el cansancio, con un chuchillo a dirección hacia el chico.

-¡NO!

Se escuchó una voz femenina asustada.

Leni se tapó la boca por lo que vio.

Pues Karen se atravesó en el ataque de Isaac por el cuchillo de panadero.

Cuando todo el mundo vio esto se quedaron en schock en especial Erik que solo miro como su novia y su bebe fueron atravesados por un arma blanca.

Por otro lado Isaac quien seguía de transe empuño el cuchillo y lo saco de la pansa de la mujer con un corte ascendente le genero una apertura en la pansa de Karen.

Al soltar el cuchillo la chica camino hacia atrás y termino en los brazos de su amada.

-Ka-Karen… ¿Porque? ¿Porque lo chiste?

-No iba a permitir perder… por… un… monstruo.

La chica escupía sangra y como último acto le dio un beso al hombre que amo.

Mientras que el chico tocaba el vientre de su mujer este soltó de llanto pues había perdido a la mujer de su vida y al bebe que estaba llevaba.

Mientras que Isaac estaba recuperándose del trance recupero su sentidos y pudo ver lo que había hecho se miró las mano llena de sangre.

_-Creo que voy a vomitar. Decía Isaac mientras volteo su cara, tapándose la cara, intentando no recordar lo que había hecho._

El latino de 15 se vio en un espejo el cual veía su rostro con el ojo morado la nariz sangrando el chico sin camisa con 3 cortes muy profundo escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Vio cómo su exnovia estaba en los brazos su ex amigo el chico le temblaban las manos porque sabía lo que había hecho. Camino para hablar con Erik.

-Erik yo-yo, lo siento. Per…

En eso salió un puñetazo tirando con fuerza a Isaac haciéndolo retroceder. Erik dejo a su novia recién muerta mientras que Isaac estaba en transe pero la ira del chico era demasiada continuo golpeado al latino pero este no caía al pie sino hasta un golpe de caretas en el cuello tirándolo al suelo vio el fierro caliente que había tirado.

Este tomo y este lo intento atravesárselo en el pecho.

Leni: ¡No!

-Leni es un recuerdo…

Isaac había detenido el ataque de Erik con su brazo izquierda sosteniendo al fierro pero su palma derecha había sido perforado el carpiano grande un hueso en medio de la palma generando daños en algunos tejido….

_-Así es, soy un asesino, le quite la vida aun bebe que tendría la edad de Lily, mate a una ex novia, ataque con intención de matar a un amigo, fui utilizado, y termine por romperme, convirtiéndome en un monstruo. _

_Leni: Quiero saber más. Isaac muéstrame._

_-Lo único que sigue es mi cirugía para recuperar el movimiento de mi palma. Después de eso paso 2 días en ese tiempo estuvo esposado en el hospital hasta que se recuperó._

Se dio un cambio de escena la cual ahora estaba el chico con un vendaje en las manos pues estaba siendo interrogado en la jefatura.

-Bien hijo como ya sabes han pasado 2 semanas desde tu asesinato. En ese día golpeaste con ira al hijo de mi compañero Erik. Su pelea llego al extremo a tomaste un chuchillo de panadero se lo encajaste y asesinaste a la novia del chico llamada Karen.

-Si así es. No tiene que…

-¡No me interrumpa! Lo dijo con un tono demasiado fuerte.

-Después de eso fue llevado a emergencia para atenderlo por emergencia en una cirugía de tejido en tu mano derecha. Pasaste 2 semanas de recuperación y bueno venos aquí.

-Sé que cometí un error ustedes quieren meter, me en la cárcel. Enciérreme.

-Wow un chico muy prepotente. Por lo que vimos tu registro eres un buen chico lamentablemente tuviste un mal día que termino con tu vida.

-Esperemos a tu abogado para ver a qué acuerdo llegamos pero mínimo pasaras 20 años en la cárcel si bien te va seria hasta que cumplas los 18, pero como sabes intentaste matar a un hijo de un policía pero mataste a su novia. Te pudrirás en la cárcel hijo.

El policía se levantó tomo el informe que tenía y se fue dejando al chico solo.

-En ese momento pensé que mi vida había acabado.

El chico estaba en silencio dio un suspiro y esperaba su destino.

-Señor Navarrete. Hablaba una mujer con traje definida un pañuelo de color rojo violeta su gafas negras tacones de un piso y con una tabla.

-¿Quién es usted? Preguntaba el chico mirando con detenimiento a la mujer con una cara de ira.

-Cálmese si quiere tomarme como una amiga, tal vez una aliada, o su salvadora.

-No creo que usted sea mi abogada. El chico lo miro y como su voz era tan suave el no creía que sus papas habrían pagado a una abogada de alta calidad.

-Vera mi jefe me mando aquí joven Navarrete en cuestión de minutos se le dará una oportunidad muy grande que espero que no desaproveche su nueva vida.

El chico se quedó en schock pues no se le venía nada en la mente.

En eso un policía entra para hablar con el preso.

-Bien chico te puedes ir. El policía le quito las esposas.

-Que suertudo eres.

El chico se levantó y no entendía lo que decía se levantó y la señora lo encamino hacia afuera de la puerta.

-Espera a donde…

-No haga preguntas ahorita, le prometo que sus respuestas serán contestadas pero por ahora tenemos que irnos.

El chico estaba en trance por un momento pensaba que iba a escapar y huir de la ley. Pero sabía que su vida estaba acabada no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento.

Al salir de la sal de interrogatorio otro policía le dio un folder con el expediente y el reporte del crimen que había cometido el chico no había muchos policías de echo eran escasos los que vieron como el chico salió impune.

Al salir de la estación de policía vio una limosina demasiado larga, más que la del promedio, de color negra en la que la mujer abrió la puerta

-Entre.

El chico entro a la limosina y en el camino había un gran silencio muy tensa que tuvo que romper.

-¿Ah donde me lleva?

En eso el transporte se detuvo.

-Baje señor.

El chico vio el lugar le hacía muy familiar.

-Este, este.

-Así es señor Navarrete es el lugar llamado campos elíseos la zona más lujosa de su ciudad.

-Mi casa queda ah…

-3 Km Señor Navarrete venga aquí.

El chico apuntaba por donde se podría ver su casa.

La mujer encamino al chico a una mansión muy lujosa antes de subir unas escaleras vio el carro de sus padres algo que sospecho que pudiera estar aquí.

El chico al abrir las enormes puertas vio a sus padres en la sala el cual corrió abrazo a sus padres y sus hermanaos lo vieron para continuar con el abrazo entre los 5 un abrazo familiar.

-Mama, papa ¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Señor Navarrete es usted es un placer conocerlo.

Decía un hombre de avanzada edad alrededor de uno 70 casi 80 años estaba sentando fumando un tabaco mientras bebía una bebida alcohólica.

-Sé que se estará preguntando quien soy. Así que dejémoslo que soy su salvación

-Usted me saco de la cárcel. ¿Por qué?

-Ah señor Navarrete pregunta directo como su abuelo Gonzalo. Tiene las pestañas de su abuela Amalia.

-Conoció a mis abuelos.

-Si hijo él es amigo de mi madre. Hablaba la Mónica la mama de Isaac.

-Vera Joven Navarrete. No me he presentado soy Zarek Loucher dueño de industrias Zar.

-Es un nombre Polaco. Por lo que veo en facciones es usted un hombre del viejo continente.

-Veo que toda mi investigación que hice de usted es real. Un muchacho muy inteligente, algo despistado con un carácter muy explosivo. Bueno pensara de cómo lo saque de aquí.

La secretaria le dio el folder que el policía le había dado. Lo coloco encima de puso su puro y lo empezó a rotar en el folder para quemarlo mientras lo apagaba.

-Vera Isaac en su país es muy fácil salir libre claro si le das una mordida pagando una gran cantidad de dinero a los policías corruptos.

-Pero, ¿A que quiere llegar con liberarme?

-Quiero que usted sea mi sucesor. Como puede notar soy muy viejo y no tuve un digno sucesor. Al saber que una vieja amiga había muerto decidí venir a Juárez. Supe que ella tenía hijos y nietos. Así que los investigue.

-¿Con qué fin? No tiene ningún derecho en espiar a mi familia. El chico apretaba su mano que si podía mover.

-Creo que no me escucho con el fin de buscar un digno sucesor para mí. A lo que llegue con usted.

-Pero para eso me saco…

-Aún no he terminado. Veras, necesito a un chico joven que siga el paso del mundo de la química, y tu eres el indicado, también investigue de la parte de tu familia padre. Su hermano mayor vive en royal Woods y en Detroit Michigan. Ninguno de tus hermanos, primos tiene tus cualidades para ser mi sucesor.

-Con qué fin. Que gana que usted.

-No gano nada, pero ayudaría al nieto de una vieja amiga, la cual junto con su esposo estoy eternamente agradecido.

El hombre hablaba con honestidad pues aquel sujeto durante su juventud vino al país y conoció a la abuela de Isaac y tuvo una gran amistad, para el hombre saber que ella ya no estaba en este mundo sufrió demasiado por el dolor de no haber visto a una amiga más de 30 años.

-Como sabaras usted es un delincuente. En parte del soborno y para calmar algunos chismoso se dio en tender que usted pasara los próximos 3 años en la correccional estatal de chihuahua hasta cumplir los 18 años.

Todos se sentían entre confundidos y aliviados pues el chico quedaba libre del delito.

-Yo, yo no puedo aceptarlo. Cometí un delito y este es el camino fácil.

-Oh entiendo entonces tendré que llamar a la policía indicando que tu familia te caso de prisión encerrándolos por complicidad. También tendré que llamar a mis influyentes para exportar a tus primos y tíos por ser migrantes ilegales.

-¡Que! Maldito anciano usted…

En eso los guardaespaldas se ponen de enfrente de Isaac.

-Tranquilos. Antes de que vinieras hable con tus padres.

-Es eso cierto.

-Si hijo y decidimos aceptar.

-¡Que! Ustedes me enseñaron aceptar mis problemas, y enfrentarlos.

-¡Cállate! Grito el padre del chico.

-Hijo debes entender que no estás dispuesto a negociar. Así que…

-Piensas que me iré a vivir con este viejo de crepito. Isaac miraba al señor Loucher y este solo sonreía.

_-Idéntico a mí. Tan arrogante, como su abuelo fiel a sus ideales, como su abuela. Perfecto me recuerdo a ellos._

-No perdamos más tiempo jovencito. Como te dije ayudare a tu familia. Solo necesito que seas a mi sucesor.

-Yo… yo…

El chico estaba molesto por no poder hacer nada más que obedecer las órdenes de los demás.

_-Wow te quisiste oponer. Veo que hasta el último momento fuiste terco. Decía Leni impactada de la verdad._

_-Yo, solo no quería arruinar mi vida._

Horas después Isaac había llegado a su casa a empacar.

Su padre vio la forma de empacar algo brusco del chico, al entrar intento hablar con él.

-Hola hijo. Veo que estas empacando.

-Deja de decir lo obvio. En eso el chico tiro la maleta de su cama viendo a su padre con ira.

-Me están regalando a un maldito anciano.

El hijo apretaba sus puños queriendo llorar.

-Creo que no has entendido. No te iras con él.

Isaac se asombró y puso atención a su padre.

-Te iras con mi hermano tu tío Tobías. Acabo de hablar con él. Desde hace años vive en royal Woods, tiene su casa en Detroit pero solo van en vacaciones. Le comente todo lo pasado y está dispuesto a que vivas con él, tu tía y tus primos Nate y Cristal.

-Hace años que no los veo. ¿Qué les diré, como puedo actuar con ellos?

-No es necesario que les dijas toda la verdad.

-Solo trata de pasar de apercibido. En eso entro la madre sentándose a la cama y pidió que se calmara.

Los días pasaron y la gente se había enterado de los sucesos. Con las influencias del señor Loucher influyo para en los medios de comunicas se diera la noticia de que el joven Isaac Navarrete de 15 años fue declarado culpable de homicidio a primer grado a la muchacha Karen meza de la misma edad y cargos de intento de oficio al joven de 15 años Erik Contreras hijo de policía.

Fue declarado culpable y pasara los próximos 3 años en la correccional estatal de Chihuahua, hasta cumplir los 18. Fue la mentira perfecta pues todo el mundo se creyó esa terrible verdad.

En la casa de Isaac había recibido una visita.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Antonio amigo de Isaac.

-Hola hijo. Hace tiempo que no te hemos vitos. Da justo que vinieras. Adelante.

La mama de Isaac le abrió la puerta.

\- Adelante esta también es tu casa.

-Gracias. El chico entro y vio a su amigo sentado en la sala con una pelota.

-Hola Isaac. Veo que tu mano sigue mejorando.

-Antonio me da gusto verte. Así es. El doctor me recomendó usar esta pelota de goma. Sirve para que recuperar el noviecito de mi mano tras la operación.

-Si ya veo, al parecer no vas a tener ninguna secuela.

-El doctor dice que me recupero rápido. Cuando este recuperado al 100% me iré.

-_O sea no entiendo. Él sabía, o mejor dicho él sabe de ti._

_-Si a él y a Idaly les comento que pasaría conmigo. Pues solo a ellos les podía confiar el secreto._

_-Pero sigo sin saber que ganara Loucher al mandarte aquí._

_-Solo quiere que sea la cara de su empresa, ser un conejillo de india en su experimento farmacológico._

Se dio un salto de recuerdo a un día antes de que Isaac se tenía que ir de la ciudad

-Y es por eso que me tengo que ir abuelito. Hablaba Isaac con su abuelo materno.

-Ya entiendo hijo.

El hombre mayor se levantó y fue a un estante con un sobre. Al abrirlo había una cantidad de dinero. No mucha pero si una gran cantidad moderada.

-Toma hijo. Para el camino.

-Papa, ¿Cómo puedes darle todo ese dinero? Reclamaba la madre del chico a su padre.

-No puedo aceptarlo abuelo, yo no lo…

-Por favor necesitara dinero si quieres invitar a una chica a comer, además tu abuela QEPD y yo ahorramos para una emergencia, y esta sí que es una emergencia nueva ciudad nueva vida.

El hombre a pesar de su edad quería apoyar a su nieto.

Isaac durante todo el verano no pudo salir, se mantenía encerrado en su cama jugando videojuegos o leyendo comics. Pero esa tarde después de que su familia le hiciera bolita fueron atener la última cena.

_-Una cena familiar. Decía la chica con una sonrisa._

_-La ultima. El chico se tapaba su cara pues era demasiado ver esta situación._

_-Debió ser muy triste._

-_No de hecho fue muy alegre._

_-Sí, te veo sonriendo, aun con esas cicatrices, esos moretones, y sobre todo la marca de tu mano._

-_Era verano solo usaba una camisa de tirantes, lo bueno de estar encerrado es que pude hacer ejercicio._

_-Si lástima que no conocí tus abdominales, pero si tus piernas. Aunque tus brazos de espagueti y flácidos no son de mi gusto._

_El chico de 16 años se sonrojo, mientras que la rubia miraba a Isaac de 15 algo mas fornido._

Durante la cena se comida la comida preferida del chico. Chicharrón prensando, en salda verde.

-Isaac. Hablaba el mayor de los hermanos.

Miro el latino a su hermano de 20 años.

-Israel y yo tenemos un regalo para ti.

-Díganme. El chico miraba detenidamente a sus 2 hermanos.

Ambos se dirigieron las mirabas y el menor le dio una pequeña caja.

-Ábrelo. Dedica el menor a su segundo hermano mayor.

El latino lo abrió y resulto ser un cuaderno pequeño, de esos para tomar apuntes. El cuaderno era de color rojo, tenía un símbolo de alquimia y en la contraportada venia los equipos favoritos de futbol del chico.

-Es un diario para que puedas apuntar todo los sucesos que te pasen allá y quieras contarlo.

-Creemos que quieras pasar desapercibido todo lo que ahajas allá, pero es bueno que nos cuentes o nos platiques tu vida en américa.

-Saben que odio a los americanos y el capitalismo.

-Lo sabemos. Decían ambos hermanos.

-Es por eso que te lo damos, para que puedas escribir todas tus quejas, para que te desahogues.

El chico se quedó cayo empezó a temblar y queriendo llorar de alegría miro a sus hermanos les levanto de la meza y los abrazo sonriendo…

Antes de irse a costar el chico tenia insomnio estaba en la sala tomando un vaso de leche y su madre bajo a la cocina al verlo.

-Hijo. Recuerda que te tienes que levantar muy temprano mañana.

-Son las 2 en 3 horas me tengo que empezar a alistar.

-Por eso debes descansar tu vuelo sale en 5 horas.

-Si lo hare. Dejare a mi familia, a mis pocos amigos y a…

El chico se detuvo al no poder decirle a su madre que había alguien especial en su vida.

_-Es Idaly verdad. Decía Leni tomándole la mano al latino._

_-No le pude decir nada, solo le pedí Antonio que le contara a ella lo que iba a pasar._

El chico se disponía subir las escaleras, pero fue detenido por su madre.

-Te llego un paquete en la tarde. Cuando estabas jugando con tus hermanos.

La mujer abrió una puerta donde guardan los abrigos y había una caja.

-¿De quién? Del señor Loucher, ese anciano no quiero ni verlo.

-No mira de quién es e…

El chico vio el paquete resulto ser Idaly. Abrió rápidamente el paquete. Siendo todas sus cosas que había regalado cuando era novios.

_-Te los devolvió. Eso no se hace._

_-No es por lo que crees. Mira como estoy sonriendo por la primera nota._

-"Devuélvemelas cuando regrese".

-Bien es hora del último recuerdo. Tengo que despertar Decía Leni retirándose de su amigo.

El chico solo la miro. Ahora ella fue quien cambio el escenario. Era el aeropuerto de la ciudad el chico estaba sentado esperando el avión y vio la carta final. Al abrirlo Idaly era una carta de ella.

Al terminar de leerlo empezó a llorar se quitó las lágrimas.

-Pasajeros con destino a Phoenix Arizona favor de subir.

-Bien ese es mi vuelo. El chico camino hasta la entrada de la cabida.

-Hijo espera. La madre y el padre le habían dado una bendición a su hijo.

-Cuídate mucho. Llámanos si necesitas salgo.

-Salúdame a mi hermano y tus primos.

El chico abrazo a su familia pues esperaba no tardar en volver a verlos.

-Nos vemos el chico se soltó de sus padres y abordo el avión.

_-Tus hermanos._

-Me despedí de ellos en la casa. Quería que me acompañaran.

-¿Que paso después?

-En Arizona me tope al Sr Loucher me dijo que me tenía que reportar con el cada mitad de mes.

-Entonces eso es todos los recuerdos que me contaste aquel día.

De nuevo el escenario cambio primero al día de primavera en donde Leni estaba poniendo su vestido rosado.

-Te ves hermosa y debes conservarlo para lo siguiente. Decía el chico soy un tonto enserio a lo que asombro a la rubia.

El escenario cambio a los 2 partidos de futbol en el que Isaac se desmayó.

-Espera aún tengo mi vestido. Pensé que despertaría de este sueño…

-Si es el recuerdo más bonito que tengo de ti, ese vestido. Contando con el de la semana pasada, ese beso. Nunca lo olvidare.

El chico le sonrió a la rubia y tomo sus manos…

-¿Espera como que sueño?

En una doble proyección Isaac se estaba desmayando.

_-Espera. Yo nunca estuve con tu desmayo, pero otro igual así. Eres un recuerdo. Decía la rubia rascándose la cabeza._

_-¿Que dices? Tú eres mi recuerdo. Decía el chico en estado de transe_

-No todo este tiempo pensé que era una ilusión mía. Decía la chica sorprendida.

-Yo ya no entiendo esto es lo último que recuerdo consiente. En un momento estaba soñando contigo y te enseño mi pasado pensando que eres una proyección de mi cabeza.

El chico ya no entendía nada estaba confundido pues todo este tiempo pensó que hablaba con una proyección de Leni derivado de su subconsciente.

-No yo pensé que tú lo eras. Decía Leni mientras continuaba rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible, al menos que tu y yo, los dos…

-O sea estamos conectados. Terminaba de hablar Leni.

-Si pero…

En eso atrás de Leni del suelo salió un pequeño torbellino oscuro mostrando un ser de oscura con una túnica oscura. El chico se le formo una cara Pálida por el temor de ver a ese ser.

Leni volteo y se quedó impactada.

-Es… es….

-Leni aléjate de…

-Es puro hueso. La chica le sonrió a la parca.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Leni. Veo que tu moda no ha cambiado esa túnica negra, esa guadaña esta oxidada, no creo que quede con tu diseño.

-Leni. Deja de hablar con la muerte. Decía el chico asustado y paralizado por el temor.

-Que se ve que es agradable. Además tiene que soportar a una niña rubia mandona y un chico tonto.

-Tú eres los 2. El chico no podía creer que estaba discutiendo con Leni, porque ella hablaba con la muerta.

-Creo que Lucy se moriría de celos al ver que viniste por mi antes que a ella.

El latino se dio un golpe a la cabeza, aunque el entendía que era Leni siendo Leni.

-Espera un minuto si estás aquí significa que…

Isaac miraba a Leni pues a lo mejor que ella ya había entendió que era lo que significaba.

-Vienes por Lincoln para que sea tu nuevo sucesor. Eso sería genial. Lincoln Loud la nueva parca. Oye Isaac eso quedaría bien para una obra tuya.

-¡Cabeza hueca deja de actuar así! Gritaba el latino molesto con la rubia.

-¿Qué? imagínate mi hermano como la nueva muerte, primero pensé que venía por ti. Pero si lo matamos y si Lincoln se pone su túnica se convertiría en la muerte como un castigo. Todo estaría bien hasta que tuviera que matar al amor de su vida…

-Leni…

-Podría ser Lynn se verían juntos.

-Leni…

-Tal vez, Lucy o Luan.

-Leni…

-Oh alguna de nuestras hermanas, he oído que antes se hacía el incesto para proteger al clan. Imagínate el clan Loud…

-¡Puedes callarte maldita rubia hueca!

El chico grito con tanta furia e ira. Pues Leni estaba distraída de la situación actual. Algo que jamás había hecho era insultar a la rubia.

-Yo lo siento… él o ella viene por mí…

Isaac miraba a Leni quien estaba a sus espaldas y con la cara abajo. Se acercó y le podía poner la mano de su hombro.

-Veo que no has entendido. Yo…

-Sé que te vas a morir idiota la rubia le quito la mano de su amigo.

La chico volteo a ver fijamente a su amigo pero la sorpresa del latino era cuando vio a Leni llorando.

-Estas llorando. Pero si solo eres una proyección de mi subconsciente.

-No haz entendido nada. Como que una proyección, como que te morirás, si solo estaba soñando que me salvabas de Adam y de Rebecca, y después empecé a recordad todo lo que me habías dicho ese día.

-Leni, entonces es verdad, estamos conectados. Así que estarás conmigo en mi último momento.

La chica se aventó al latino a su pecho soltando lágrimas de tristeza.

-Isaac yo no quiero… sollozaba la rubia.

-Lo siento pero es mi culpa. Mira mi cuerpo sufrió un paro cardiaco, no yo no quiero…

El chico la abrazo con fuerza pues sabía que le había llegado la hora.

Mientras tanto en el hospital. Isaac estaba sufriendo un colapso.

-Doctor acaba de sufrir otro paro cardiaco. Le está dando un colapso.

-Que están esperando traigan la mascarilla y el desfibrilador.

-Pónganlo los electrodos. ¿Listo?

-Listo.

-Despeje.

-Otra vez. Despeje.

En eso hubo un silencio mientras que solo se escuchó un indicando el ritmo cardiaco era cero. Haciendo que el paciente tuviera una muerte clínica.

-Lo perdimos. Anoten la hora.

-15 de julio a las 00:10 AM.

En la mente de Isaac. El latino continuo abrazando a la rubia cuando solo se escuchó el sonido del indicando su muerte.

-Bien ya es hora….

El chico se despegue de la rubia quien empezó a llorar pues había entendido lo que había pasado.

-No tienes por qué llorar. Tú tienes una vida por delante, te pido que vivas y disfrutes cada día como si fuera el último.

-Pero me prometiste, que tú y yo… me prometiste que diseñaría el vestido de tu futura esposa.

-Yo quería… la chica solo se tapaba la cara y continuo llorando mientras que el latino camino hacia donde estaba la muerte.

-Bien ya es hora. La hora por fin me ha llegado.

La parca solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien llévame al infierno. Al lugar donde merezco.

En eso la rubia se aventó una vez más hacia el latino, se tiro al suelo y le tomo la mano.

-No quiero, quiero perderte, no puedo, eres muy importante para mí.

-Yo solo fui una persona que vino por un pequeño tiempo a tu vida. Tienes a tus hermanas menores, tienes a Lori, tienes a Lincoln y sobre todo tienes actitud de un ángel.

-Un ángel… la chica miro a su amado mientras este se soltaba de ella para continuar caminando con la muerte.

-Bien en qué quedamos. Así en que iré al infierno. Fui una mala persona y merezco….

En eso la muerte le señalo a unas escaleras de nubes mientras que todo a su alrededor eran nubes de color doradas con un brillo blanco que iluminaba el lugar. El chico se asombró pues había ganado el cielo.

-Tiene que ser una broma. Gane. Jajaja el chico se empezó a reír mientras lloraba de alegría.

En eso Isaac vio como 3 personas lo estaban esperando a su llegada. Dejando asombrado al chico de 16.

-Abuelo, Yasser, Abuelita… el chico sonrió con gusto y se dirigió con la personas que había perdido hace años.

Mientras tanto Leni continuaba se había despertado en su hogar, en su cama pero sentía como las lágrimas de sus ojos corrían, miro a la otra cama y era Lori quien había hablaba con su novio Bobby por texto.

-¿Leni estas bien? Preguntaba la rubia mayor con preocupación.

-Yo… Yo… lo acabo de perder…


	80. Capitulo 52

**Temporada 4 capitulo 1**

**Capítulo 52**

**Quédate aquí**

Leni se había despertado tras un sueño profundo con recordar a Isaac. Ella se había dormido tras Lori ir por Bobby y Lincoln en el Árcade. En royal Woods solo se había llegado una brisa pero si había charcos de agua.

Leni se había dormido y soñó con aquel día de primavera. El día en la que el chico le compro el vestido, fue una tarde que ella se alegró por eso.

Pero en un momento de su sueño empezó a recordar como su mejor amigo le había contado su historia. El cómo llego a la ciudad, como su vida empezó a decaer por la pérdida de sus seres amados, como las situaciones lo llevaron a un estado de desesperación hasta cometer un asesinato accidental.

Como el señor Loucher le dio una oportunidad de cambio de vida. Como llego y se enamora de Leni, pero el miedo de volverse a enamorar termino con Carlota, engañando a Leni con sus sentimientos y ella a él. Pues no quería arruinar sus sentimientos. Pero los días que ha estado sin él se ha dado cuenta que realmente lo había amado.

Solo pudo recordar en su sueño como él se despedía de ella, que viviera todos los días como si fuera el único, pues la parca llegaría tarde o temprano y hay que estar preparado.

Leni solo se abraso a sí misma y empezó a soltar lágrimas mientras que Lori tenía sus problemas pues tenía un conflicto con Bobby en el que el pasaba más tiempo con Lincoln que con ella, que es su novia.

-Leni, ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? Preguntaba la rubia sin preocuparse.

La rubia mayor no le presto tanta atención hasta volver por qué no había respuesta. Solo escucharla como sollozaba la rubia.

-Por favor Leni no llores, si tienes una pesadilla trata de ignorarla. Bastantes problemas tengo con Bobby para hacerme cargo de ti…

-Estoy bien volveré a dormir. Decía la rubia quien se tapaba con sus sabanas.

Lori no le prestó atención y se despidió por mensaje de su novio Bobby para irse a dormir.

Minutos después alguien paseaba por el pasillo para ir al baño. En eso vio a Leni saltando de su cama tomo el vestido que tenía en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a cambiarse mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Leni! Hablaba suavemente una voz que iba detrás de su hermana.

-¡Lucy! La chica se espantó y volteo a ver a su hermana gótica

-Leni, ¿Qué haces cambiada tan tarde? ¿A dónde te diriges?

-¡Shu! Decía Leni poniendo su dedo en sus labios como señal de guardar silencio.

-Lucy tengo que ir a un lugar debo ir rápido. Por favor hazme el favor de no decir nada. Confió en ti hermanita.

Decía Leni mientras se voltea, pero Lucy al ser muy perspicaz sabía que leni estaba rara, pues su forma de hablar era temblorosa sin mencionar que tenía una cara apagada.

Lucy Empezó a verla, Leni corrió y entre salto y salto logro bajar rápido las escaleras, haciendo un poco de ruido pero no alertando a nadie. Tomo las llaves del carro que estaban en la sala. Leni abrió la puerta dejándola abierta, se escuchó el motor de la camioneta y arranco.

-Lori, Lori. Lori.

En eso la rubia mayor se despertó y vio a su hermana menor Lucy algo agitaba como preocupada

-Lucy tuviste una pesadilla. Puedes dormir conmigo, pero no me interrumpas.

-Lori… Leni… ella se fue, Lori tengo miedo, ella estaba muy extraña siento que algo malo le va pasar, ya es muy tarde. Además se llevó la camioneta.

En eso Lori salía de su sueño poniéndole atención a su hermana. La cual se lanzó contra la hermana mayor para empezar a llorar de la angustia.

-Ella me ayudo… De hecho ella siempre nos ayuda, no dejes que le pasa nada. Lori encuéntrala.

-¿De que estas hablando…? Espera, ¿Como que Leni se fue?

-Ella me pido no decir nada, pero no puede al verla así… yo bueno… le falle a ella con esa promesa, pero prefiero eso a que le ocurra algo malo.

-Lucy… Leni… Oh leni…

En eso se escuchaba el ruido del motor mientras unas luces se encendían.

-¡Leni! ¡¿A dónde vas tan tarde?! y sin licencia. Decía Lori mientras gritaba desde el segundo piso despertando alguna de sus hermanas y a Lincoln.

Lori y Lucy llamo rápidamente a Lincoln tocando su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque tocan a estas horas? Además, ¿Que fue ese ruido? Decía Lincoln con su pijama algo dormido.

-Lincoln. Es Leni… ella acaba de escapar.

-¡¿Ella que?! Preguntaba el chico asombrado y espantado.

-No es tiempo de preguntas. Lori fue a despertar a mis papas, tu ayúdame a despertar a las demás hermanas. Decía Lucy quien se veía angustiada y entre lágrimas.

Lincoln abrió la puerta de luan quien estaba en la computadora dormida viendo algunos de sus videos.

-Luan rápido. Debes hacer algo Leni se acaba de escapar. Decía Lincoln moviendo a su hermana despertándola.

-Lincoln, ¿espera que? Reaccionaba pues había escuchado eso último

-Debemos despertar a luna, ella nos podrá ayudar.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de todos. Leni está allá afuera, sola a esta hora.

-Luna. Luna algo paso con Leni. Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Lincoln agarraba bruscamente a luna intentando despertarla pero la chica entre sus audífonos estaba en un sueño profundo.

Luna seguía roncando teniendo un sueño profundo debido a que todo el día estuvo escuchando una canción que decía hacer un Cover.

-Creo que Luna es muy buena en la cama… Jajajajaja Pues lleva horas y horas dormidas. Jajaja. Lo pillas.

Luan se reía mientras que Lincoln se ponía angustiado por el tema de Leni.

-No perdemos tiempos Lincoln vamos con las demás hermanas.

La comediante dejo dormir a luna mientras salió para ver que estaba pasando y porque la hermana mayor tenia tanto escándalo.

-Porque interrumpen mi sueño de relajación. Preguntaba algo cansada lisa.

-Leni. Leni acaba de tomar el carro e irse. Vamos Lisa.

-¡Que! Ella ni siquiera tiene permiso y sus capacidades de conducir están por debajo de la media. Por los sesos de Einstein es un gran peligro debo usar el chip de buscan que tengo en su nuca.

Lincoln y luan se quedaban mirando a la niña de 4 años.

-Que diga debo hacker las cámaras de seguridad en caso de que una vio algo.

-Además ella es un peligro bajo volantes. Ella no es un koala ella no es koalificada para conducir. Hahaha lo pilla.

Lincoln le tapó la boca a su hermana mientras que Lori estaba entre molesta y preocupada.

-Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas para saber a donde pudo ir, Lincoln avisa a mama y a papa, están hablando en su habitación, comunícales que vamos a ir a buscar a Leni.

-Luan, despierta a las demás, necesitamos a todos que no ayuden a buscar. Lisa has tus cosas científicas para encontrarla.

Lincoln: Voy a mandar un mensaje a mi hermano Bobby él nos podría ayudarnos a bus…

-Tú haz lo que te pedí. Decía Lori molesta viendo con una cara de odio a Lincoln.

Este solo volteo para hablar con el espectador.

-Santos cielos que le pasara a mi hermana. Ahora resulta que o quiera estar con Bobby. Oigan ustedes ya vieron este capítulo ya saben en el que Bobby y yo nos hacemos hermanos. Este capítulo es más de 4 años.

Lincoln miraba al leer con una cara de credulidad.

-Enserio este escritor es muy flojo no sé cómo quiere albarca 4 temporadas si solo se habla de esta obra. Claro él tenía un plan pero quieren saber un spoiler. Ahora yo seré el protagonista ahora que ese chico ya no está. Decía Lincoln muy sonriente.

Lincoln baja las escaleras mientras seguía hablando con el lector.

-Saben debería ya entrar a la secundaria, mucha gente ahora harán historia de los excelentes capítulos que presenten, será asombroso tal vez un manual de…

-Andando loco. Estas hablando al aire. Eres un pervertido y un loco.

En eso Lori le tomo el brazo al chico y lo bajo a que esperara a la sala.

Luan había ido a la habitación de Lynn quien estaba dormida con su pierna rota levantada en una almohada.

-Lynn. Despierta. Arriba algo malo que acaba de pasar a Leni.

-Por favor. A mí que mi importa la cabeza hueca. En eso Lynn cerraba sus ojos y se tapa la cara con una almohada.

-Por Dios Lynn, Leni acaba de huir, tomo la camioneta y se fue tenemos que ir a buscarla. Es nuestra hermana.

-Me vale. Por mí que la muy tonta choque y se muera. Así nos haría un favor.

Luan salió del cuarto pues sabía que no iba discutir. Mientras que Lori despertó a las gemelas para darle la noticia algo calmada y que no entraran en pánico.

-Entonces chicas necesito que se quedan ustedes a cuidar a Lynn y a luna ellas no pueden salir a buscarnos. Mama y papa llamaron la tía Ruth. Por suerte ella nos prestó su carro iré por él.

Decía Lori mientras salía de la casa mientras miraba a sus hermanos.

-Papa y mama irán a la comisaria. Lincoln y luan, estarán con Lucy conmigo en la camioneta de la tía Ruth. Mientras busquen a Leni cercas.

Lori tomo la bicicleta de lana para ir directo a la casa dela tía Ruth.

-Andado literalmente ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Mientras búsquenla alrededor de la manzana de seguro debió de chocar muy cercas.

Todos hicieron caso y mientras que Lori iba por el carro de la tía Ruth los 5 hermanos fueron a buscar a Leni. Luan estaba con las gemelas mientras que Lincoln estaba con Lucy.

Luna había sido despertada por los reunidos de la casa. La chica tomo sus audífonos y puso una canción que hace algunos meses el chico latino.

…

_En Octubre de casi un año Luna estaba en detención y la chica tenía sus audífonos escuchando su música cuando su celular se descargó._

_-Rayos en la mejor parte de la canción. Luna aventó sus audífonos cayendo en el asiento del chico latino._

_Este los tomo y lo conecto a su celular._

_-Oye, amigo, ¡Eso es mío! Decía luna gritándole al chico mientras este solo lo miraba._

_El chico le dio tanto sus audífonos como prestar su celular._

_-Mmmm. Me estas prestando tu celular._

_El chico solo asintió con su cabeza._

_-Pero no lo sé, no creo que tengamos el mismo gusto musical. Decía luna algo nerviosa._

_El chico le enseño una lista de más de 1000 canciones en su play list._

_-Wow amigo. Sí que tienes diferentes gustos. Espera escuchas tanto español, como inglés, hay canciones de varios idiomas sí que no pierdes tu tiempo escuchando música._

_El chico solo asintió la cabeza. Cuando se dirigía hablar…_

_-No hablen solo cállense. Chicos les queda media hora de castigo. Decía el entrenador mientras miraba a los chicos hablando._

_-Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo._

_Isaac le daba señas que indicaba que se pusiera los audífonos y este pondría la música._

_El latino puso una carpeta que decía "Mis reinas" indicando que eran canciones de sus cantantes femeninas favoritas._

_El chico apretó el botón de play y puso una canción que dejo marcada a Luna._

…

_Luna salió de su recuerdo y vio en su cuaderno el Cover que estaba buscando esa canción. Pues tenía la idea de convertir algunas canciones de español a inglés. Para muchos sonaba una idea tonta, pero cuando se la conto al chico latino le pareció una buena idea._

…_._

_-Mira hay muchas canciones en tu idioma que parte del ritmo de una canción en inglés, oh si no es el ritmo es la letra. Investigue y me di cuenta que en las décadas entre los 50 hasta los 80 muchas canciones en inglés se pasaron al español._

_El chico solo miraba la lista enorme que luna había investigado y la comparaba con su play list, asombrándose._

_-Entonces tú me enseñaste esa canción así que me gustaría hacer un Cover no sé si fuera una buena idea._

_El chico le levanto el purgar dando indicaciones de que lo aprobada._

…

Mientras tanto a unos km de ahí Leni había llegado muy rápido a Detroit. La distancia entre Royal Woods y la gran ciudad de Michigan eran alrededor de 15 millas. Casi nada no como a que esa son 3 horas de ida Great Lakes que al ser una zona de Detroit se consideraba una ciudad independiente. Pero era la calca de la capital de aquel estado.

Leni conducía a gran velocidad mientras solo recordaba a su amigo.

**Flashback**

Isaac estaba en la casa Loud. Dándole clases de química ha Leni, la chica resolvía unas ecuaciones con gran dificultada. Cuando su pluma no rayaba y esta la agito hasta que la salpico en su vestido, provocando que la chica se levantara.

-Ahorita vuelvo tengo que arreglarme de nuevo.

-Leni. En serio no tienes que ir al baño para bañarte cada 15 minutos. Me platicaste que te bañas cada 20 veces al día. Ya ves lo que paso cuando Lincoln intento hacer la casa ecológica.

-Que parte, en el momento que Lincoln no hizo vivir en la prehistoria cuando nos prohibió un monto de cosas o cuando el para recomenzar su egoísmo ayudo a dar energía en bicicleta en toda la casa lo cual tu ayudaste.

-Yo ayude. Porque Nate y cristal me obligaron. Me obligaron que si no lo ayudara ellos te dirían lo que…

El chico se había detenido a pensar lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno digamos que era un secreto que tengo guardo sobre ti. El chico se sonrojaba y se volvió a sentar.

-Es una sorpresa verdad. Adoro las sorpresas. Bueno me iré a cambiar.

Leni subía las escaleras y antes de dirigirse al baño escuchaba ruidos en el cuarto de luan y luna. Había una discusión sobre Lori contra Luna.

-No me gusta tu actitud que estas teniendo última mente que tiene respecto a Leni. Sé que arruino tu fiesta sorpresa.

-Lo siento Lori… pero he hecho tantos sacrificios por ella, tú no lo entiendes, a ella siempre la consiente, yo siempre tengo que esforzarme por lo que quiero, nadie piensa en lo difícil que es…

Lori miraba con una cara molesta a luna mientras esta tenía la cabeza agachada. Leni abrió con despacio la puerta para poder ver a sus hermanas.

\- No he es por mi cumpleaños, ya vimos que Leni siempre arruina todo. Arruino tu fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 y el mío el 15. Pero a ella la consientan dándole una pijamada. A mí ya no me lo tienen permitido por el desastre que hice. Pero te aseguro si ella quiere volver hacer una a ella la dejaran.

-¿A que quieres llegar con eso? Preguntaba Lori mientras miraba a su hermana.

-¡Ya estoy harta! Gritaba Luan con todas sus fuerzas soltando toda su frustración.

-Harta de tener que cuidarla, harta de siempre lo arruine todo, harta de que no entienda nada y harta de que sea una carga para todos.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Decía Lori algo molesta sin prestar atención a Luna que se sentía frustrada.

-Hace tiempo que no defiendes a Leni de los chico. Desde aquella vez que te peleaste contra una amiga de esa chica. Pero es porque Leni te decía que ya no la molestaban, pero eso era mentira.

Lori prestaba atención a lo que la rockera decía.

-Desde que Leni cumplió los 14 años ella solo ignoraba a sus agresores. No le decía de eso a nadie. No les podía atención, que sorpresa verdad, ella siendo una cabeza hueca fue muy astuta en ese aspecto.

-Continuaras insultándola.

-Porque iba a insultarla, si todo el mundo ya lo hace. Más un chica que tuve que ir a defenderla…

**Narra Luna**

_Unos días atrás estaba de salida, se suponía que hoy no íbamos a ensayar el hermano de Sam estaba enfermo y ella tenía que ir a cuidarlo._

_Yo por mi parte me fui caminando, tu como siempre tenías un tonta cita con Bobby, Luan decidió irse en el autobús, mientras Lynn tenía su práctica de soccer. Yo quería ir a caminar a distraerme y a ver si encontraba una inspiración._

_Cuando iba caminado vi a Leni con una chica. Al verla sospeche que algo estaba pasando. Me hacer que a ellas para poder escucharlas._

_-Te crees mucho solo por ser bonita y tener un pelo y cuerpo hermoso, yo sé que tú eres falsa. _

_Era una chica del grupo de verónica mientras miraba algo molesta a Leni como si la odiara solo por ser Leni_

_-Y por lo que veo también eres un estorbo para tu familia y todos los que te rodean, las que nos dimos cuenta que eras una estúpida por eso ya no te queríamos más en nuestro grupo…_

_Yo al escuchar eso. No pude contenerme. Fue aquel día que regrese goleada diciendo que me había aventado del escenario en una práctica._

_A la chica la tome por el cuello ahorcándola_

_.-No te metas con mi hermana otra vez ¿Me oíste? le dije molesta entre golpe y golpe._

_-Suéltame maldita perra plana. Decía la chica mientras todo el resto de sus amigas solo la observaban. _

_Lo peor es que Leni fue la única que la defendió después de agredirla._

**Fin de la narración luna.**

-No entiendes el coraje que tuve al haber que Leni trataba bien a esa maldita mocosa. Es tan estúpida. Que ya estoy harta de ella.

-¿Crees que no lo entiendo? ¿Que para mí es fácil? Yo también hago sacrificios, más que ninguno, yo soy quien debe cuidarla siempre, todos hacemos sacrificios por ella.

Cambiaba Lori su actitud a una molesta contra luna. Esta cerró sus ojos, algo frustrada pero Lori le dio un cálido abrazo.

-No estoy segura que ella este a cargo cuando me vaya. Por eso quiero que tu…

Leni estaba escuchando la conversación, algo que la dejo muy marcada.

_-Luna debe estar a cargo, yo entiendo eso. Pero porque siempre me tratan como una niña indefensa y tonta. Yo no…_

Leni caminaba de nuevo a las escaleras para bajar. Mientras que Isaac estaba preparando algunos ejercicios para la rubia la vio pasar a la cocina.

-Oye Leni, ya te tengo los siguientes ejercicios que tienes que…

La chica no le puso atención al latino ella solo paso como un alma sin rumbo. El chico se asomó a la ventana y vio a la chica columpiándose en el columpio que había al lado del árbol

-¿Esta todo bien? Decía Lincoln quien miraba al chico con una cara seria.

-Sí, supongo. Leni bueno se salió a balancearse en su columpio.

-Se puso triste. De seguro no le entiende a tus ejercicios. Ella sale a columpiarse, le gusta estar afuera para despejar su mente.

-No lo sabía. Además no creo que me he pasado con mis ejercicios, le he puesto ejercicios donde en vez de elementos involucran gatos o incluso conejos, a veces chocolate, algo para que ella entienda.

Lincoln miraba detenidamente al chico que parecía ser un bue tutor con ella.

-Si te parece iré hablar con ella. No te preocupes, veras que para mañana estará feliz de nuevo.

-No me gustaría irme sin despedir.

-Tu tranquilo yo le diré que te tuviste que ir pero le mandas los ejercicios.

-Gracias pequeño Loud. Te debo una de nuevo. El chico tomo la hoja con ejercicios y a punto algo al final para dárselo al albino.

-De nuevo te debo una. Te lo agradezco Lincoln te veré pronto.

-Creo que debería contratarlo de tutor. Na no lo creo, no creo que necesite u tutor

Leni miraba desde su columpio la ventana en el que Isaac se despedía y le daba algo a Lincoln y este salió a ver a su hermana.

-Hola linky. La chica había cambiado de actitud con una sonrisa por ver a su hermano menor. Algo que a ella no le gustaba era poner una cara triste cuando Lincoln estaba presente.

-Isaac se tuvo que ir pero me pidió que te entregara esto…

La chica tomo las hojas que incluían algunos ejercicios que resolver pero al final de las hojas había una nota que Isaac le había dejado.

"Hablamos en la noche" Tenía un dibujo de un corazón, con una carita sonriente.

**Fin del flashback**

Leni había dejado de recordar eso e iba a una máxima velocidad de 100 km/h por lo que fue detectado por una patrulla que estaba oculta en el anuncio de bienvenidos a Detroit.

-Oiga jefe la chica que paso iba a más de 100 km por hora. Debemos hacer algo. Decía un policía moreno alto mientras veía a su jefe.

-Tranquilo Hank. Apreté de Eddy él nunca se queja del trabajo que hacemos. Decía un policía gordo de pelo azul que estaba acotado en el asiento del conductor.

-Pero jefe la chica rubia iba a toda velocidad. Además Eddy nunca habla.

-Y tú hablas mucho. Ahora déjame dormir. Recalcaba el jefe de policía, para después ignorar al afroamericano para poder dormir.

-De seguro soñara que atrapa a un pavo.

-Ya te oí.

Leni había llegado al hospital central de Detroit. La chica no se había dado cuenta que había hecho menos de 10 minutos en su trayectoria. La chica corrió a la entrada y fue rápidamente a con la enfermera que estaba en la entrada.

-Disculpa, ya no es hora de visitas. Decía la mujer algo ya de avanzada edad fumando en el hospital.

-Yo, yo, quiero, quiero saber, si, si aquí está internado, un chico. Decía la rubia algo agitada y nerviosa.

-Nombre. Decía la mujer mientras tomaba una lista.

-Me llamo Leni Loud. Mucho gusto soy de royal Woods, mi color favorito es el cebra, me encanta diseñar ropa, además se el secreto detener una gran sonrisa y esa e….

-El nombre de la persona por quien pregunta. Interrumpía la enfermera mirando con una cara de indiferencia a Leni.

-Así, el nombre es... Leni se quedó pensando por un segundo.

-Abdel Navarro. No Adolfo Nevarez, no era con Y o con I.

La chica se cuestionaba mientras que la señora se terminaba su cigarro.

-Esta noche será demasiado largo.

-Así se llama Isak Nefario. Es un chico venezolana. O es argentino. Tal vez por su nariz muy larga. Lo que si se es que no es gay ni europeo. Sabía que la capital de Europa es Francia. Adoro Francia, mas parís. Es un lugar bellísimo y el lugar de la moda, pero más como Italia. Sabe el ese chico de nombre Isaac me dijo que algún día me llevaría a Italia.

La enfermera dio un gran suspiro mientras puso su cara para tapársela.

-Si definitivamente esta chica escapo del manicomio, creo que necesitas una radiografía niña. Déjame llamar a alguien para que te atiende decía la mujer mientras le hizo señas a unos doctores.

-Gracias, pero no estoy aquí por eso. Vengo a ver a alguien muy especial…

La chica se sonrojaba al recordar a Isaac.

-Que diga a un amigo. No sabe lo que acabo de hacer para llegar hasta aquí.

-Como si me importara. La enfermera tomaba su cigarro para continuar a fumar.

-Me escape de casa, tome las llaves de la camioneta de mi padre para venir para acá. Ni si quiera tuve tiempo para arreglarme tengo los ojos rojos y estoy semi vestida. Decía la chica mientras enseñaba todo su cuerpo a la enfermera.

-Tú no estás loca. O eres una drogadicta o eres muy estúpida.

-Mi hermano que le gusta hablar conmigo, de hecho el otro día lo vio con muchas ardillas, aunque el parece más un conejo, de hecho creo que le quedaría bien con un vestido como de esos, dice que soy muy especial.

Decía la chica sonriéndole a la enfermera quien ya estaba harta de escucharla.

-Lo confirmo. Hare que te hagan un diagnóstico.

Cuando la enfermera se retiró para traer a un doctor Leni se quedó esperando pero de pronto llegaron dos personas a su espalda. Y uno de ellos le puso su mano en su hombro derecho. Haciendo que esta volteara para ver a las personas…

…

Al día siguiente era tranquilo para la familia Loud todo era normalidad pero había algo más raro pues la Loud más simpática, la que siempre sonreía, la más distraída de todas, Leni se sentía algo deprimida, algo que no acordaba con su personalidad.

Sin contar que estaba castigada no tenía permitido hablar con nadie ni salir, solo quedarse en su casa algo que Leni se sentía mal pues había hecho lo correcto pero nadie de su familia lo comprendía.

Para los hermanos Loud eso no les importaba por lo general pasaba de largo si Leni tenía problemas. Pue isla mayoría de sus problemas involucraban que vestido usar ese día, como con cual chico salir.

Lori estaba más preocupada porque su novio pasaba as tiempo que con su hermano. Luan estaba con sus negocios mientras le pedí a sus hermanas ser sus asistentes ya sea con Lucy, lisa, Lynn o con la misma Leni que ninguna de las hermanas no eran las indicadas para ser la asistente de Luan.

Lynn quien tenía rencor por Leni ya que la dejo con una "pierna lastimada". Mientras agarraba a Lincoln como su mayordomo, algo que acumulaba mucho el tiempo de la agenda apretaba del albino. Cuando tenía tiempo para él lo menos que quería era preocuparse por otra de sus hermanas.

Las demás hermanas Loud; lisa, lana y lola estaban en sus asuntos una asiendo investigaciones sobre popo, otra jugando con sus reptiles y la última centrándose más para ganar algún concurso.

Dejando a Leni sola, cuando ella se a cercaba alguna de sus hermanas.

-Hola lola, ¿Quieres practicar con tu lectura el día de hoy?

-Leni aléjate de mí, estoy practicando para un concurso muy importante, sé que tú lo arruinas. Como siempre lo haces…

Decía la rubia menor a la rubia mayor. Algo que entristeció a Leni. Dirigiéndose con otra de sus hermanas para ver si quieran su compañía.

-Mama, papa. Lola esta de agresiva con Leni. Gritaba Lana retirándose del lugar.

Al ver a lola practicando ella se acercó para ver si quiera su ayuda.

-Hola Lynn veo que ya te recuperaste por completo, sé que necesitaras recuperar el tiempo perdido por estar sentada y quiera ver en que te puedo ayudar.

-Ayudar, tu, ayudar, lo siento. Pero ahora que estoy recuperada Luan me pidió ser tu asistente, ya que tú eres una incompetente, así como las otras, pero en especial tú.

Decía la deportista insultando bruscamente a la rubia, dejándola triste pero esta solo seguía escuchando las agresiones de la peli castaño.

\- Mi pierna ya mejoro así que cuando termine con la dientes de conejo me reparare para los entrenamientos necesito estar al 100%

Lynn ni siquiera volvió a ver a Leni, la deposita solo se ejercitaba mientras que Leni seguía buscando alguien con quien hablar.

-Bueno gracias por tus palabras Lynn. Tal vez Lincoln quiera ayudarme con…

-No dijas estupideces, Lincoln no quiere estar contigo ni aunque le pagaras, él es el que más ha sufrido de nosotros por tus estupideces, ya sabes, cuando caminas como tonta con los ojos cerrados terminas tirándolo por las escaleras. Pero caminar como tonta es lo tuyo pues tú lo eres.

-Perdón

-Pides perdón, es lo único que sabes hacer, dile a Lincoln. Todavía recuerdo la paliza que se llevó contra los chicos que te agredían, Lincoln no será un atleta pero es un hombre en defender a una buena para nada. Sigo preguntándome que si mis papas hubieran sabido lo estúpida que eras ellos te hubieran abortado.

Leni solo contesto nada y sol o termino por irse del lugar.

-Esta tonta no supe ni contestarme, claro nadie puede conmigo porque soy Lynn Loud la numero 1. Lynn se sentía satisfecha soltando una gran sonrisa por haber humillado a su hermana mayor.

-Andado Lynn tenemos que irnos. Decía luan quien le hacía señas a Lynn para irse.

Leni había llegado a la sala donde estaba Lucy con un libro mientras que Lori estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Espera, se suponía que tú y yo irireamos a la feria. Como que estas con Lincoln. Decía Lori molesta apretando su celular.

-¡Hola! Bobby, ¡Bobby! Me colgó. Grito Lori dando un gran suspiro con ira.

-Hola chicas. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Lori no lo había prestado atención mientras que Lucy bajo su libro para dirigir unas palabras a su hermana rubia.

-Leni, puedes sentarte. Últimamente siento tu presencia algo agradable y más por…

Lucy se quedó callada sabía que no podía hablar de ese tema por lo sucedido hace días.

-Solo siéntate Leni.

-Gracias Lucy. Decía Leni volviendo a sonriera acostándose en el sofá para arreglar su uñas.

Mientras que Lori solo seguía molesta por lo ocurrido. Pues Lincoln pasaba más tiempo con Bobby, esta cuando quería intervenir las palabras de su novio al decir que era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo la puso en jaque pues no sabía qué hacer.

-Ahora que hago estoy harta de que Lincoln arruine nuestras citas, pero hace feliz a Bobby. Dice que Lincoln es como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Lori paso de un tono molesta a un tono algo triste pues no sabía qué hacer.

-Ya sé por qué no sales con la hermanita de Bobby, Ronnie Anne, podría ser como la hermanita que siempre has querido. Decía Leni con una sonrisa falsa tratando de engañar a Lori

Pero esta tanto como con Lucy pensando que se trataba de otra de sus ideas de Leni la dejaron pasar. Hasta que Lucy se le ocurrió una idea.

Encelar a Bobby con otra persona. En eso llego Clyde y bueno, lo obvio pasó.

La noche había llegado y Leni intentaba dormir mientras que Lori había dado un obsequio a Lucy para que se lo diera a Clyde por acompañarlo en su cita, dejando a Leni dormida mientras que otra hermana no podía dormir, quedado en el insomnio

….

En la noche luna se había despertado por el insomnio la chica recordó una vez que le grito a Leni, una vez que estaba molesta con ella por arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero vio como aquel chico latino la había consolado.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntaba luna al ver el chico._

_-Vi a Leni colgando en el columpio. No quería molestarla. Así que mejor me voy._

_-Vete. Y espero que no le hagas nada a mi hermana como el día del baile porque si no… luan levantaba su puño en señal de amenaza_

_-No te apures ella es mi mejor amiga, yo no le hago daño a mis amigos._

_-Como sé que no mientes._

_-Porque estoy agradecido con ella. Porque ella me regreso mi sonrisa…_

Luna: Leni, no me dijas que estás pensando en él. El donde estará. Leni, lo extrañas, se nota en tu cara dormida en el sofá.

Luna subió a su habitación tomo su guitarra para poder cantar esa canción que tanto le recordó al chico.

Al ir por un vaso de agua, la roquera decidía regresar a su habitación, pero antes subió las escaleras donde pudo mirar a la rubia, Leni dormida en el sofá, está la pudo ver con detenimiento que susurraba algo.

-Is… Isaac. Decía la rubia balbuceando en sueños.

_-Espero que no estés esperando su regreso. Me acuerdo muy bien, cada viernes que venía a verte, tú lo esperabas sentada viendo el reloj en tu celular. Nadie se percataba pero yo sí._

Luna entro a su cuarto y vio a su hermana Luan, quien roncaba la chica tomo su vaso de agua, dejándolo al lado de la lámpara que esta cercas de su cama, para seguir pensando en su hermana y en aquel chico.

-Venia estudiar, se sentaban aquí en el sofá, o en la meza, el casi no hablaba pero te escuchaba con detenimiento, para despedirse solo te agradecía por su hospitalidad, el chico quería acercarte a ti, darte un abrazo o un beso. Pero, sabía que cuando tenías citas con algún chico no permitías que se acercaran tanto a ti, el respetaba tu espacio.

_One more day thinking about where you will be,_

_Waiting for your return sitting on the sofa_,

_In these moments of failures I try to feel your support._

Luna subió a su cama miraba con detenimiento su poster de Mick Swagger, aquel cantante que es su inspiración, solo dio un suspiro y cerraba los ojos.

-Veo que en estos momentos necesitas más su apoyo. Cuando reprobaste por décimo sexta vez tu examen de conducir el té trajo. Tu saliste corriendo a tu habitación a llorar y él se quedó en la puerta de tu cuarto esperando a que salieras para poder hablar.

…

-¿Sigue aquí este chico? Preguntaba Lynn molesta al ver a Isaac sentado en la puerta.

-Ya lleva aquí 2 horas hermanas. Además no se ha movido, ni cuando lana paso con el diablo, ni cuando lisa tenía un material peligroso. El sigue ahí sin mover.

Luna miraba al chico quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una pelota en su mano derecha.

-Okey, ya estoy aquí. En eso subió Lori las escaleras junto con Lincoln.

-Chicas, alguna me podía decir cómo le fue a Leni en su examen de conducir. Preguntaba Lincoln emocionado al pensar que su hermana había pasado.

-Lo siento hermano, ella llego llorando y salió corriendo a su habitación. Respondía luna sin quitarle la vista al chico.

-Al parecer reprobó. Pero oigan, ¿Saben cuál es el coche de Papa Noel?… Un Renol… lo pillan hahahaha.

La comediante hacia un chiste mientras todos daban un suspiro de lo malo que era. Pero el chico solo soltó una risa.

-Ya ven, el si tiene buenos gustos.

-Espera, nos esta oyendo. Decía Lynn molesta.

El latino volteo a ver a los Loud.

-Ah decir verdad, en esta casa se escucha todo por el ruido, como por ejemplo…

-Tiene razón aquí nunca hay paz.

En eso todos los hermanos Loud dieron un salto para enfrente por el susto de llevarse cuando Lucy hablo.

-Lucy. Siempre nos espantas. Decía Lincoln agarrándose el corazón por el susto.

-Nuestro invitado iba a decir que cuando llego Leni solo se escuchaban sus llantos, yo estaba en el ventilador, pero ella dejo de llorar hace media hora.

-¿Y porque no se larga? Decía Lynn muy a la defensiva

-El solo está esperando a que alguien le abra para despedirse de ella.

-Literalmente ha perdido su tiempo, pero como quiera. Pero eso sí, si intentas hacer algo a ella, te volveré un pretzel humano.

La rubia mayor le decía eso al chico mientras se levantó para hacerle espacio al latino

Lori abrió la puerta y estabas dormidas, él se acercó, Lori y yo intentábamos detenerte pero luan y Lincoln no s detuvieron solo te seco tus lágrimas de tu cara.

_How naive I am, believing that by crying you will dry my tears_

_trying to help me,_

_but I see black clouds that accompany your absence._

_And looking back is of no use to me_

_your body felt trapped,_

_I do not throw myself to suffer when I lose sight of you,_

_But it's sad to pretend Come back to life!_

Luna aun no conciliaba el sueño, seguía pensando en su hermana mayor, estaba muy distraída por eso, ella tomo sus audífonos para escucha una canción que pudiera relajarla.

-Eres muy ingenua para saberlo, pero el intentaba ayudarte en todo, y era porque te amaba. El veía un cielo despejado con un sol rallante con tu presencia, eso lo hacia sonreír.

-Si recuerdo todo, todo lo que hemos vividos no sirve de mucho, pues es cosa del pasado, solo es para recordar como éramos y a dónde vamos. Tú, si sigues pensando en él, quedaras atrapada.

-Es triste que finjas, tú no eres así. Aún recuerdo la última vez que se vieron cuando lo perdiste de vista al irse esa noche. Lo viste y no le dijiste lo que sentías por él. Te entiendo, yo siento algo por alguien pero no sé si sea correspondido.

Luna cerró sus ojos y dando un gran suspiro por fin pudo dormir.

La mañana siguiente Leni estaba arreglándose en el espejo. Al verse veía un reflejo de su pasado.

_Ella estaba junto con ese chico era invierno. El joven latino se iría de vacaciones, ambos estaban bajo un muérdago._

_La chica sabía lo que iba a pasar pero ella por los nervios desvió sus palabras._

_-Dulce o truco._

_-Sí, quiero algo dulce tus labios…_

_I want to hear your words_

_I want to look at you and say;_

_I don't want you to run away from the world stay here._

_See how you laugh and sleep_

_See that I can touch you_

_And your heart beat with me when you wake up._

Leni salió de su transe tras recordar esas palabras. Al escuchar esas palabras ella recordaba las veces que la hacía reír con sus malos chiste como los de Luan, como el chico la miraba con detenimiento.

Incluso aquella noche en el parque el día de los fuegos artificiales, el chico se había dormido en los brazos de la rubia, y esta solo re había reclinado en el latino. Solo escuchaba como latía su corazón, la chica se quedó dormida hasta que lo despertó.

_I look up to the sky, looking for your star,_

_I find it hard to open my eyes, tell me which one are you_

_I don't understand many things, without you I feel lost_

_And seeing you, wanting to tell me,_

_That despite what happens you will always be there._

Esa noche Leni camina en el parque recordando los buenos días, como en una tarde había hablado con un chico, su nombre es Chaz. Ella no había platicado mucho con él, solo sabía que era amigo de Isaac. Pero cada cosa lo hacía recordar a él.

-El día de hoy, el cielo está despejado, no hay estrellas, esta todo oscuro o será que aún tengo los ojos cerrados.

La chica abrir sus ojos y miraba las estrellas

-Dime, ¿Cual eres de ella?

En eso paso una estrella fugas y solo volvió a recordar.

La última vez que se vieron. Ambos comían un hotdog mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas.

…

-Te vuelvo a pedir una disculpa por mis hermanos, y por mí, arruinamos tu cita con carlota.

-No te apures. Decía el chico mientras miraba a la rubia.

-La verdad fue divertido, recoger alguien en la cárcel. Aunque para serte sincero fue divertido. Además Lincoln se llevó toda la emoción, su primer concierto y termino en la cárcel, 2 veces.

-Si pero, no debimos llamarte a ti.

-Y que querías su hubieras llamado a tus padres de seguro te castigarían, pero Bobby me llamo, creo que la que terminara enojada por eso es carlota con Bobby, por arruinar su cita. Aunque fue en línea.

-Ambos tenemos novios a distancia, ya sabes Adam y carlota, no crees que merecemos una persona que veamos todos los días. Decía Leni intentando que Isaac no la viera sonrojada.

-Si buscáramos a esa persona tardaríamos mucho. Hay que disfrutar todo el tiempo que no queda.

-Algún día moriremos… pero, no te has preguntado ¿Que hay después? Preguntaba la chica algo confundida

-No tengo miedo a eso. Algún día moriré, y seré gustado por nuestro creador el tomara la decisión de donde iré. Si he merecido el cielo o el infierno.

-Yo, yo no entiendo eso, de hecho hay muchas cosas que no comprendo.

-No te apures, yo estar contigo, pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo.

_But time passes and you're not here, how long can I take_

_How difficult to live without your sweet aroma, it costs me_

_Smile and I feel very lonely, walk and fall have_

_Fear of silence, bear once that you are not alive._

**Flashforward**

Leni estaba en el mismo puente de hace un año. La chica estaba mirando las estrellas, la chica tenía algo en sus manos, mientras intentaba no llorar.

La rubia solo recordaba lo que algunos días un chico llamado Trevor la drogo e intento abusar de ella en el baile de graduación de Lori.

Leni sostenía con fuerza mientras pegaba su cara en el cuaderno.

-Hace un año que recibí esto, aun tenía tu olor, pero ahora me cuesta difícil sonreír, me siento muy sola, Lincoln está conmigo, pero lo lastimo, e incluso por mi culpa Trevor le hizo daño.

I would like to go back, go back to one day without more

Walk by your hand thinking without damage, tell you everything

It will be good if you never cry for me that even if you are up there

I will always love you.

I love you and I do not forget you, you are still what you have been

I will not fail and I will find you.

-Leni. Decía una voz conocida para la rubia.


	81. Capitulo 53

**Capítulo 53 **

**4x02**

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

_Antes de empezar este capítulo inicia cuando Leni estaba en el hospital y el día siguiente de donde luna tenía insomnio, así como semanas después._

Tras el accidente de Isaac Leni estaba en el hospital en donde unas personas estaban hablando con ella.

Tras unas horas Leni estaba sentada en la sala de espera, la chica estaba muy estresada pues no sabía que le había pasado, solo sentía que necesitaba estar ahí para él. Cuando se levantó para ir a donde estaba Isaac Leni fue interrumpía por una voz demasiada conocida.

-Leni, pero, ¿Que carajos haces aquí? Decía Lori quien había entrado al hospital.

-Lori, que gusto verte iba a ir a visitar a Isaac, creo que está enfermo, espérame unos minutos.

Lori quien no estaba para aguantar a las estupideces de la rubia, tomo del brazo a la chica con fuerza.

-Espera me lastimas. Decía la chica algo asustada cuando llego una enfermera para hablar con Lori.

-Tú eres la novia del hijo de María Santiago.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema? Decía Lori quien estaba a punto de estallar.

-Ese chico es amigo de Bobby, necesito que sepan algo de él.

Al oír eso Lori accidentalmente soltó a Leni haciendo que la chica saliera corriendo donde estaba el. La enfermera fue claro con Lori, a lo que ella fue indiferente porque solo quería ir por su hermana.

Leni había llegado a la habitación del chico y antes de abrirla, Lori retiro a Leni de la habitación la joven rubia Loud se empezó a llorar y se consolado en las brazos de su hermana Lori.

-Lori el… el… necesito ir a ver como esta.

-Leni entiende que no puedes ir a verlo. Te trato de proteger. Deja de pensar en un minuto en los demás.

La rubia mayor gritaba con ira pues estaba totalmente molesta con ella.

-¡No sabes la estupidez que acabas de hacer!

-Yo… yo…

Esta es de lejos literalmente una de las peores estupideces que has hecho.

-Lori yo…

-¡Cállate cuando te hablo! ¡Acabas de agarrar un automóvil que no sabes manejar, no tienes licencia, no tienes la capacidad mental para saber lo que acabas de hacer!

-Es que, es que…

Leni apretaba sus puños intentando no llorar.

-Papa y mama estuvieron durante horas, están en la comisaria. Sabes que estuvieron teniendo a todos los policías de la zona para buscarte. Hasta que uno vio que ibas a una velocidad de casi 200 Km/hr excediendo la máxima velocidad de Bancilla. Eres una tonta pudiste chocar y luego…

Leni solo volteaba la mirada para no escuchar a Lori.

-Hubieras terminado con él o como él. Haces esto por un niño tonto que siempre ha buscado llamar tu atención de la peor manera.

-Lori es que yo… solo tartamudeaba la rubia mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-Solo pensaste en ti. Lucy esta desesperada, los niños están asustados.

Lori dio un gran suspiro.

-¡Y tú! ¡Tu, estas aquí por un idiota! Eres una desconsiderada.

-Perdón… la chica ponía su brazo izquierdo en el derecho mientras tenía su cabeza agachada mientras intentaba no llorar.

En el fondo una persona escuchaba todo eso y actuó de una manera madura solo escuchando lo que decía Lori a Leni.

_-No se ha dado cuenta delo que paso. Leni hizo esto porque de verdad lo ama. Sintió lo que paso. Es asombroso que Leni sintiera lo sucedido con Isaac._

La chica dio un gran suspiro mientras miraba con detenimiento a las rubias.

-Yo te ayudare Leni. Porque somos amigas.

La chica era cristal que durante años odio a Leni pero al fin entendió lo que ella era en verdad y pudo disfrutar su amistad. Algo que durante todo ese tiempo ha disfrutado. Incluso defendiéndola de las que alguna vez llamo amigas.

**Flashback**

_Cristal estaba en la cafetería con Leni mientras tomaban unos batidos._

_-Como que es grandioso que salir contigo de vez en cuando._

_-Claro que si Leni, me agrada tu compañía. Aunque la próxima vez invito yo. Decía la chica apena pues Leni estaba invitando la comida, las malteadas y los postres._

_-No te apures, estaba cafetería es grandioso. Este puede ser nuestro lugar de reunión, hay a veces que vengo con Lori._

_-Ya veo, junto con el resto de tus amigas._

_-Hablas de mis amigas de moda. O de mis amigas de la escuela._

_-Todas, las que estas a veces en clases son…_

_-Jackie y Mandee. Con ellas salí ayer. Y mañana saldré con Johana y las chicas. Pero hoy quiero estar con mi gran mejor amiga._

_Al escuchar eso cristal escupió su malteada por su nariz._

_-Guacala, eso hace Lincoln, pero también lo hace Lynn._

_-Lo siento es que me cayó de golpe todo lo que has dicho._

_-La parte que si tuviera que acomodarte entre mis mejores amigos. Tú estarías en segundo lugar, por debajo de Lori._

_-¿Y quién ocupa los demás puesto? Preguntaba la chica crédulamente._

_-Bueno como dije mande y Jackie estarían debajo de ti. Johana encabezaría al resto de las chicas._

_Leni sonreía mientras bebía su malteada dejando pensativa a cristal._

_-Ahora te pregunto de mi primo…_

_-Yo bueno, yo… él es mi mejor amigo._

_-Agá tu mejor amigo, quien casi besas el día que se enfermó. El mismo que le aceptaste el vestido rosado en primavera, el mismo que te encelaste cuando te enteraste que él tiene…_

_-Ya entendí es solo que, es raro. Lo quiero como a Lincoln, bueno el me recuerda a él. Oh será que al ver a Lincoln lo vea al. No lo sé no puedo pensar bien, me duele la cabeza en pensar a Isaac como algo más._

_En eso verónica la hija del director con su grupo de amigas que alguna vez fueron de Cristal llegaron y vieron a las chicas._

_-Miren, miren quienes son. Son la tonta y la rata extranjera._

_-¿Qué quieres verónica? Decía cristal algo molesta._

_-Estamos viendo como tú. La que tanto odio a la as tonta de la clase ahora está sentada con ella tomando café._

_-De hecho son malteadas están muy buenas. Decía Leni crédulamente._

_-Hace tiempo decías que no ibas a permitir que nadie se enamorada de la cabeza hueca. Pues hasta donde se tu primo esta perdidamente enamorada de ella. Es una lástima que no puedes…_

_En eso cristal se levanta azotando la meza._

_-¡Mira estúpida! La estamos pasando bien para que vengas tú y tus maniquís a molestarnos. Porque no se largan a otro lado. Gritaba molesta cristal._

_-Ya veo está enojada porque su primito prefiero a la rubia antes que a ti. Amiga date cuenta tu primo es feo, tiene la cara de un asesino y además pues es tu primo…._

_Cristal estaba apuntó de reventar pues le estaban diciendo que sentía atracción por su propio primo. Algo que al pensar ella era asqueroso. En eso la malteada el Leni se resbala cayendo al suelo manchando a Verónica y algunas del grupo._

_-¡Mi vestido! Estúpida porque no te figas._

_-Lo siento déjame… _

_Leni agarraba el servilletero al tomar una servilleta "accidentalmente" tiro el servilletero al suelo cayendo en el pie de la chica que usaba unas sandalias._

_-¡Hayyyy! _

_La chica se sobaba su pie de dolor._

_-Vamos antes de que la tonta nos mate._

_Las chicas se retiraban poco a poco solo mirándolas mientras que cristal volteo a ver a Leni quien limpiaba la mesa con las servilletas del suelo._

_-Camarero me puede traer otro si no es molestia por favor. Decía Leni sonriéndole al camarero que se sonrojaba al ver a la chica._

_Cristal se había percatado que ese acto de "estupidez" en realidad lo había hecho apropósito_

_-Leni tu… _

_-Durante años siempre he sido tratada como una débil. Mis hermanos han estado ahí para protegerme. No es culpa de ellos, sé que soy tonta y ocasiono demasiados problemas._

_-Pero lo que acabas de hacer ahorita fue…_

_-No hablemos de eso. Estoy contenga porque mi amiga y yo estamos pasando muy bien este momento. Es motivo para alegrarse. _

_-Bueno, entonces contéstame. Hace unos días te veía escribiendo una carta, estoy seguro que era para Isaac, pues le habías dibujado un boceto de el con el uniforme de su equipo favorito. _

_-Eso fue hace un mes. Pensaba el uniforme de su equipo con un bordado._

_-Sé que pensabas dárselo de cumpleaños cuando vi la carta. No piensas que se a chismosa con mi primo, independientemente que hubiera sido para él, o para otro chico. Solo quiero saber porque no terminaste esa carta. O porque no le diste esa camisa._

_-Me entere que tenía novia, así que pensé que ella debería dárselo, algo que ella le pudiera denostar sus sentimientos, algo que el apresaría y hacerlo feliz. Decía la chica sonrojada y algo apenada._

_Mente de Cristal: Es hermosa, simpática, es casi perfecta. _

_-Ahora entiendo porque él se enamoró de ti. Decía sonrojada la chica._

_-¿Eh? Leni no había puesto atención a eso último._

_-Sabes él te mando una carta de cumpleaños._

_-Si junto con otros regalos. Pero la carta solo bueno yo…_

_-Esa carta es tuya, él te la dio, de seguro habla de sus sentimientos hacia ti. Qué se yo, ya sabes cómo es el. De seguro un romántico loco que quiere decirte lo mucho que te…_

_-No puedo. Mis hermanos saben que el causa muchos problemas. Aunque ha convivido con algunos de ellos. Todos llegan a la conclusión que es una persona desastrosa. Y yo causo igual de problemas como él lo saben todo el mundo lo sabe._

_-Leni, eso no es verdad. Bueno la parte de Isaac es verdad a media, pero ahora sé que tus hermanos te tratan mal, ellos no confían de todo en ti, pero yo sé que tú puedes demostrarles que eres capaz de hacer todo solo. Estoy segura que es lo primero que él se figo en ti. _

_-Si él nunca me ha subestimado. Aunque dice la tontería que yo soy más lista que él._

_-Por algo será m querida amiga. La chica le sonreía a la rubia mientras sesta le correspondía._

**Fin del flashback**

-Mírame cuando te hablo. Acaso entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Perdón. Sollozaba la chica entrado entre lágrimas.

Lori se percató que la rubia estaba volteando al fondo, viendo al cuarto del pasillo

-Leni deja de mirar a ese cuarto, y ponme atención, estarás castiga, cuando mama y papa se enteren te regañaran como no te imaginas. Olívate de tener un permiso en tu vida.

-Ahora no me importa eso. Corrió Leni soltándose de su hermana mientras esta la perseguí hasta que fue interceptaba por cristal.

-Oh literalmente lo que me faltaba tú. Desde que llego ese chico siempre trajo problemas lo supe desde el primer día.

-Claro tu primera impresión fue que golpea Leni con su casillero. Y además siempre haz tratado de quitarle los chicos a Leni pues no crees que ella se los puede quitar.

-No me refiera eso…

Lori recordaba las veces que tuvo contacto con aquel chico. Incluso desde que fue por su permiso de conducir.

…

Al salir corriendo vio que había golpeado alguien. Mientras ella gritaba de alegría veía al chico tirado al suelo pero al ver la cara de ira, del chico esta lo ignoro. Cuando festejaba con sudadera vio el chico que estaba siendo sostenido por Nate y Cristal.

_-Creo que son parientes de él. Si se ven idénticos, de seguro son colombianos. En fin mientras que no se meta en mi vida ni en la de Leni, por mi estará bien._

…

La siguiente semana Lori había visto que se chico había golpeando a Leni con su casillero mandándolo al hospital. Lo que provoco su ira.

Pero su disgusto era cuando supo que era mexicano como Bobby, que además él y ese chico se llevaron muy bien rápidamente.

-No puedo creer que te allás hecho amigo de ese chico. Repudiaba Lori a su saliente de ese entonces Bobby.

-Tranquila, me pidieron que lo guiara mientras se adaptaba a la escuela, además es mexicano igual que yo. Nosotros debemos protegernos, como una gran familia.

-Oh bobuosoito eres tan considerado.

La rubia le dio un beso a su saliente.

-Mientras que no se le ocurra venir a mi casa….

Días después el chico se emita a la casa Loud. Donde aunque se había disgustado ella pensó que no duraría ni 5 minutos, pero fue un gran error, el chico se llevaba muy bien con Lily y Lincoln, sin mencionar que era un buen tuerto con Leni.

Siempre que el chico intentaba acercase a ella. Esta interrumpía, o interfería. Mas cuando Isaac invito a Leni al baile.

-Si se iré contigo al baile de bienvenida. La chica besana al latino en la mejilla y este se lo devolvería en los labios, pero Lori actuó rápidamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

…

Después del baile aun tuvo desconfianza. Mas cuando el chico estuvo en detención y paso el rato con sus hermanas Luan, Luna y Lynn. El día que él fue con Bobby a entregarle unas pizzas. Lori había mandado un mensaje a su saliente para que fuera por un beso. A lo que el latino mayor le decía que era muy tarde. Que iban a entregar una pizza especial a la casa Loud con un regalo especial.

…

A lo que Lori lo tomo que él iba darle un beso a Lori. Por lo que la chica corrió, empujo a su hermana Leni y se lanzó contra Isaac besándolo. Su reacción fue golpearlo en el ojo dejándoselo morado.

…

-Bubusoito, pero se suponía que íbamos a pedir Halloween juntos.

-Lo siento, nena. Pero llevare a Isaac a celebrar día de muertos con nuestra familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer porque fue mi culpa en que tu bueno…

-No bobuosito, no quiero sus labios, quiero los tuyos. El de eso chico me las pagara por haberme besado.

…

Así hay más recuerdo se le venían a la mente la hermana mayor cuando decían el nombre del chico enamorado.

Cuando Leni salió de la habitación estaba llorando y esta solo camino hacia la camioneta donde Lori la estaba esperando…

**Tiempo después**

El tiempo había pasado después de una semana de lo ocurrido Leni tenía guardada tanto remordimiento pues la última vez que había visto a su amigo fue la vez en la que ella estaba totalmente segura que estaba enamorada de él.

Fue el día en que Adam jugo con su sentimiento, la joven rubia en menos de unos días se sentía culpable de haber lastimado a su hermana Lynn. Que sus hermanas pelearon contra su exnovio por ella.

La joven rubia se sentía más inútil de lo habitual. Sus padres notaron eso cuando la vieron regresar del hospital, al saber lo ocurrido decidieron no castigarla, pues sabían que Leni se mantendría en depresión, y con eso es un mayor castigo.

Los días habían pasado y durante un lapso de 5 días las únicas actividades de Leni eran despertarse tomar una ducha larga de más de 2 horas tratar de comer sin que alguno de sus hermanos la interrumpida preguntando ¿Cómo se sentía por lo ocurrido ver la TV? el peinarse así como probar vestido e incluso estar con su celular ver publicaciones de sus amigos. Pero la mejor manera de perder su tiempo era el de diseñar vestidos.

Uno de ellos fue una playera deportiva con un escudo de un equipo italiano. Para ella su color favorito era la cebra y ese equipo usaba esos colores. Fue un equipo de los favoritos de Isaac

-Leni, ¿Que estás haciendo? Preguntaba Lori al ver a su hermana habiendo esa camisa.

-Es una camisa de un equipo conocido como la bella señora es curioso porque en su escudo es rayado, entre blanco y negro.

Leni recordaba cuando le conto su color favorito.

…

-Bien en esta revista de 16 ½ dice que los mejores amigos debes saber lo que le gusta el uno a el otro. Decía Leni viendo la revista mientras Isaac se la bajo para ver su cara.

-Isaac es hora de que contestes mis preguntas y yo las tuyas. El chico sonrió mientras constataba rápidamente las preguntas que Leni le había dado. Al termina el chico se levantó sin decir nada para ir al baño.

-Tan rápido. La chica vio todo lo que había apuntado el joven latino y todo era verdad.

*Gusto más notable: La moda.

*Lo que más le gusta hacer: Estar ahí para sus hermanos.

*Lugar favorito: Centro comercial.

*Pasatiempo favorito: ir de compras al Royal Woods Mall.

*Momentos que más le gusta: los románticos o lindos.

*Bebida favorita: Batidos de remolacha.

*Objetos favoritos: Brillantes.

*Libro favorito: Revistas de moda.

*Programa favorito: Barco de ensueño.

*Restaurante favorito: Burpin 'Burger.

*Adonde le gustaría ir de vacaciones: Playa de Aloha.

*Postre favorito: Chocolate.

*Comida que le gusta preparara: Sopa.

*Comida que más le gustan que le hagan: minestrone.

*Que le gusta hacer con sus amigas: Manicuras y pedicuras.

*Algo que le mencione de su familia: El cabello blanco de Lincoln.

*Algo que hace para desestresarse: Masticar chicle.

*Comida rápida favorita: Pizza.

*Color favorito: Cebras.

Ese día Leni se había percatado que Isaac siempre escuchaba a la rubia. De hecho ella entendió que siempre cuando esta con él, nunca habla solo se queda escuchando, mientras que ella bueno era Leni.

Algunos se golpeaban la frente cuándo decía una de sus tonterías, este sonreía o se ponía feliz.

…

-A poco esa camisa es para Lynn no sabía que le gustaba el soccer italiano.

-No es para Isaac a él le gustaba la Juventus.

Lori vio cómo su hermana menor continuaba actuando de una manera poco saludable.

A la mañana siguiente Leni salió de su larga ducha pero ahora todos sus hermanos la estaban esperando.

-Buaaaa. Gritaba con susto la rubia al ver a sus hermanos.

-Leni vinimos aquí ayudarte. Hablaba un Lincoln que estaba en medio de entre sus hermanas

-Gracias chicos pero ya me bañé a menos que quieran darse un baño familiar. Pero a la única que le gustaría seria a Lynn pero nadamos con Lincoln.

Todos volteados a ver al albino sonrojado y a la deportista molesta al comentario de la rubia

-No Leni no vamos ayudarte como la otra vez.

Luan tomo la mano de su hermana mayor y la llevo a la cocina en la que Lincoln le preparó un monologo.

Mientras que Lola le hacía un maniquí y Lori una pedicura.

Lucy le preparo un poema titulado un modelo de luz en el vacío que hablaba como la sonrisa de la rubia. Alegraba a todos aquellos que la rodeaban así como el hipnóticos que había aquellos hombres que entraban a su mundo. Como personas asquerosas que no merecían tener semejante tesoro.

Luan alegraba el día con los chistes que para a muchos se le hacían insoportables pero a Leni le agradable la comedia pero lo soportaron por ella su hermana quien siempre la apoyan.

-Bien hermanos es hora del show.

Lincoln: Vamos Luna, empieza esa nueva canción.

Leni: Si es la que has estado ensayando me encanta aunque toda la música que haces es impresionante.

-Gracias hermanos ahí les voy.

Luna empezó a tocar su clásica rock pesado que estremecía la casa Loud tan temprano haciendo que su vecino de alado hiciera su habitual queja contra la familia más escándalos de toda Royal Wood.

Mientras se escuchaba el gran potencial de una joven talentosa llevada al máximo. Sus hermanos disfrutaba el espectáculo musical más la chica de 16.

-Buenas noches casa Loud. Upé es decir buenos días de luna Loud a nuestra hermana más linda. La chica le giño el ojo a Leni.

Luna quería seguir tocando pero se detuvo. Leni quien estaba centrada en la música detuvo su cabeza que la balanceaba de arriba abajo.

Luna se detuvo guardando un silencio muy incómodo.

-Luna. Callaba el silencio el albino.

-Yo, yo. En eso luna salió corriendo arriba.

-Debemos hacer algo Decía Lincoln preocupado.

Las demás hermanos no le importaban.

-Literalmente tengo que ir con Bobby a las 2 así que primero terminamos de animar a Leni y cuando regrese de mi cita si estoy de humor la ayudare.

-Yo tengo que tomar mi reposo suficiente, tengo que soportar a la estúpida rubia. Decía Lynn quien se quería ir.

Luan: Lisa y yo tenemos que asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Efectivamente traeré tu equipo cómico.

-Yo iba a planchar la ropa de Leni.

-Sí y yo hacerle una mascarilla de lodo.

Lincoln se había molestado pues todas sus hermanas habían dejado morir a luna excepto Leni.

Ella subió al cuarto de su hermana. Luna estaba meditando en su cama viendo su póster de Mick. Escuchó que alguien toco la puerta

-Hola luna. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sé que tienes miedo de que a nadie le guste tu música. También sé que crees que fingimos que nos gustan cono los chistes de Luan.

-Siempre quieres que todos te agraden y agradarles.

-Pero a mí en lo personal me gustan sus chistes y tu música.

-Ya basta Leni. Sé que puedo mejorar es solo que...

-Necesitas la confianza necesaria.

La rubia se le tomo el hombro y se sentía a su lado.

-A veces me gustaría ser tan despreocupadas como tú. Que a la gente te vea y decir; miren ahí va Leni Loud...

-La chica más tonta de la clase. La cabeza hueca una retrasada. Interrumpía Leni.

Luna volteo a ver a su hermana.

-La lista sigue pero no vengo hablar de eso, si no de ti.

-Se lo que intentarás decirme, pero no creo que funcione.

-Bueno más que tú sabes que la música es la mejor forma de expresarse cuando uno canta dice más que simple palabras. Al cantar puede llegar a expresar de lo más profundo de tu alma.

La roquera se quedó callada pues sabía lo que dijo su hermana era cierto.

-Cuando nos dijiste que te gustaba Sam nos emocionados pero al decirnos que era una chica nuestras hermana y me incluyo nos impresionamos que era una chica.

-Ahora me dirás que es malo ser...

-No lo que importa es querer alguien tú se lo puedes decir con una canción.

-Ella y yo somos amigas.

-Amigos...

Leni se quedó pensando en el que solo habían llegado a ser amigos.

-Sé que siempre tratas de ayudar decir que todo está bien. Pero arte no puedes hacer que todo se resuelva dialogando.

-Si lo hubiera hablado no hubiera perdido a alguien muy especial...

En eso Leni se levantó para poder irse pero antes de salir de la puerta comento alto más a su hermana.

-Sabes el día del concierto me dijo que me cuido, que no se aprovechó de mí. También cristal su hermana, me dijo que te besaste con ella pues era claro que ambas sonrían atracción estoy segura que ese día supiste que es lo que quieres o mejor dicho a quién quieres.

-Tu que sabes todos los chicos te adoran siempre te buscan por ser la más bonita, la más tierna, la más inocente, algún día van abusar de ti.

-Si así es pero en lo persona muchos me querrán así por mi físico. Pero los que importa es como te vean por dentro y estoy segura que Sam te adora por quien eres en verdad.

Luna solo se acostó cerrando sus ojos mientras que Leni se levantaba para irse.

-Te pido una disculpa por arruinar tu fiesta sorpresa, sé que debes odiarme por eso, y por otras cosas tontas que hago, pero no las hago apropósito.

Leni salió de la habitación de Luna y Luan, dejando pensando a Luna.

_-Leni, la vida no es color de rosa. Ese chico según tu era único, lo que siento por Sam es complicado, no sé cómo se si siente lo mismo por mí, pero veo que perdiste alguien, creo que puedo..._

Leni caminaba por el pasillo cual do vio a su hermano Lincoln correr hacia ella.

-Leni, Leni. Gritaba el chico emocionado.

-No hemos terminado el día de voy vente te tengo una sorpresa

-Espera será un nuevo vestido que vi en centro comercial o un nuevo batido sabor frutas silvestre.

La chica saltaba de emoción.

\- No me dijas quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Claro entonces ponte tus gafas de sol

La chica obedeció y esta no veía nada camino hasta afuera de la casa. La cual estaba Lori esperándole.

-Bien quítate las gafas decía Lori emocionada.

-Me regalaron vanzilla. Dijo ya sé que no tengo permiso pero es de mi papa. Además no queda con mi estilo prefiero un audi rosa.

Ambos hermanos se golpeado la cabeza.

-No Leni te ayudare a pasar tu examen de conducir. Decía lar rubia viendo a su hermana con alegría.

-En serio chicos. Que emoción.

La rubia menor abrazo a sus hermanos.

**Nota del autor: los hermanos Loud tratan de ignorar el hecho de que Leni se robó Vanzilla.**

-Vamos chicos, vamos. Leni se puso en el asiento del copiloto mientras que ambos hermanos se colocaron un casco y un de fútbol.

-Qué bueno que jugase fútbol Lincoln nos ayudara tu equipo decía Lori nervioso.

-Si claro yo... Juego. Decía el albino aún más nervioso por su mentira.

Lori: Bueno Leni has reprobado 14 veces tu examen de conducir.

-De hecho son 15. Después de que hundió la piscina volvió a intentarlo, aunque no lo creo son 16, tal vez 17 o…

-Son 18. Decía Leni sonriendo mientras se preparaba para conducir.

-Ahora Leni debes de poner tus manos a las 12...

-Pero si apenas son las 10 AM.

El comentario inocente de la rubia empezaba hartar a su hermana mayor.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Leni no podía ponerlo en marcha hasta que Lincoln recordó el antigua truco que uso con Leni

-Leni nos vamos de fiesta.

-Nos vamos.

Arranco el carro y continuo normalmente hasta que en medio de la carretera vio una ambulancia pasar con su sirenas dúo un freno demasiado brusco provocando que un carro que iba atrás de ella cruzara al otro carril para no chocar por atrás .pero este sufrió el accidente de la parte lateral con un carro del susodicho carril provocando más accidentes.

Leni estaba en transe a lo que Lori tomo el control del volante y se diario a su casa al bajar.

Lori miro con odio a una Leni que estaba seria y una mirada vacía.

-Leni me estás escuchando. Lar rubia sonrió pues las llego una nostalgia muy grande.

-Porque está sonriendo esto no es un juego pudiste la vida del pervertido blanco y de la mía. Que por cierto literalmente es más valiosa que la de este niño.

-Oye, no soy un pervertido.

-Lincoln te vi poniéndole el short a Lynn. Enserio aquí no hay privacidad si vas a tener una relación incestuoso procura ser discreto

-Me tratas de un pecador amante del incesto.

-Pues si, vives con 10 hermanas, estoy seguro que sientes algo por alguna de nosotras, y obviamente soy yo la ganadora. Pero ni en tus sueños.

Lincoln quedaba asqueado al escuchar eso de su hermana mayor

-Veras las probabilidad que te guste entre Lynn Lucy y Luan son muy altas. Así como si se maten entre ellas para tener. Yo por mi lado prefiero a un hombre como Bobby antes de un pequeño enano que parece un conejo como tú.

Lincoln volteo al espectador

-Ya las escucharon amigos si me hermana me llama degenerado y esta al favor de algunos Loudcest.

-Dios mío Lincoln eres un maldito son tus hermanas.

-Claro... Creen que soy adoptado si así me emparejan ahora imagínense que no lo fuera.

**Mientras tanto**

Luan había despedido a lisa por fallar como Patiño.

Cuando sintió una perturbación en la fuerza.

-Dime Lisa que pasaría si no se si hipotéticamente Lincoln es adoptado y tiene una relación con una de nosotras, seria mal visto.

-En efecto sí. Pero una relación así tendría una justificación en la que el rasgo biológico no cuenta. Pero no te apures puedo comprar que Lincoln es biológicamente nuestro hermano.

_Mente de Luan: Nota personal; entonces tendré que eliminar a la genio y a mis padre así Lincoln será..._

-Oigan.

Interrumpía Lincoln tomando escena.

-Esto no es aleteo de una mariposa si quieren ver incesto con Lynn y una Luan mentalmente inestable vayan a leer esta historia. Estamos con Leni. El albino apunto a la chica.

Leni recordaba cuando casi logra pasar el examen de conducir.

**Flashback**

**Abril**

Leni llevaba 15 intentos fallados de conducir ni con ayuda de su hermano Lincoln ni con Lori podía pasar esa prueba.

Un día Leni estaba conduciendo la camioneta de su amigo para se rindió y golpeo su cabeza con el claxon.

-Suficiente no voy a pasar nunca mi examen tendré que ir siempre en ruta. Decía aceptando la derrota.

-Por favor Leni yo sé que puedes tienes que tener esa confianza en ti como yo la tengo contigo.

El joven Isaac que iba de copiloto le tomo su mano y se las coloco al volante.

-Vamos quieres ir de fiesta.

-Me encantaría pero llenaríamos tarde si yo conduzco

-Pero la fiesta es el centro comercial. Así que toma el volante que dijo la cosa que giña y vámonos de fiesta.

El latino le sonrió a la rubia y agarro confianza en él, ella tuvo paciencia al arrancar y esta continuo. Fallando pero al lograr siguió y esta puso en marcha el transporte haciendo todo bien desde el cambio de velocidades hasta cuidado con los carriles como con los civiles.

-Vas bien, vas bien, sigue da vuelta en tu otro lado para las selfie y pisa para irnos de fiesta.

Cuando Leni piso el acelerador el chico le tomo la mano derecha la cual estaba. En el cambio de volante ella entendió que tenía que bajar la velocidad al mirarlo el chico estaba sonrojado igual e incluso más que un tomaste pues toda la cara brillaba de un rojo carmesí.

La rubia se había "chiveado".

-¡Que tiernos se ven! Gritaba cristal que estaba escondida en los asientos traseros espantando a Isaac dando un susto mientas que Leni dio un frenazo.

Volando a la castaña en frente junto con su primo.

-Demonios Cristal, ¿Pero qué demonios haces en la camioneta de mi tío? Preguntaba molesto el chico.

-No es obvio quería ver como mi mejor amiga aprendía del peor maestro para conducir.

-Si ambos sacamos la licencia al mismo tiempo.

-Lose la que fallo es Leni. Amiga no te culpo a ti culpo a mi primo por ser un competente en no poderte enseñar bien.

La rubia que estaba algo sonrojado pues ETSAB teniendo pensamientos muy románticos con su amigo.

-Yo bueno... Él es muy atento y un buen maestro. Decía tímidamente con una sonrisa al latino.

Lo cual la latina percató eso y ahorco por detrás a su primo.

-Dame una razón para no romperte el cuello. Por estar con Carlota en lugar de Leni. Una razón en la que Carlota supera a Leni.

_Mente de Isaac: Tiene 4 muy buenas razón. El chico empezaba a babera._

-Tiene bueno, digamos que tiene buenas cualidades.

-Eres un cerdo cualquiera.

_-Mente de Leni: ¿De que estarán hablando?_

_-No es de que si no de quien. Decía La subconsciente de la rubia._

-Sera acaso de...

_Subconsciente: Es de la chica que te mandaron fotos un tal Sol en la que se ve con un chica de buena cadera y un glúteo de latina._

Leni veía como Isaac y cristal estaban ahorcándose el uno a la otra.

_-Sin contar esa chica, se que Cristal e Isaac harían una linda pareja._

_-Eso es incestuoso. Es como si nos emparejaran con Lincoln. Lo cual es una tontería._

-Cállate o quieres que te apuñale con hisopo.

Leni solo volteaba a ver a su cabeza mientras que Cristal e Isaac seguían discutiendo.

-Soy tu prima mayor, te ordeno que rompas con esa tonta y te quedes con la rubia.

-No haré lo que me pidas.

_-Piensa úsame el desde hace 2 meses que no lo haces. Hablaban de esa chica, la chica que te sustituyo, la de las fotos, la de sus citas._

_-Acoso él…_

_-¡Tiene novia tonta!_

-Sera su amiga especial…

_-Se acabó me voy de aquí._

…

La prueba de Leni había llegado estaba conduciendo muy bien junto. Con la que había evaluado a Isaac

-Bien señorita aquí viene una ambulancia oríllate.

-Pero voy en un carril en el que no le estorbo podría moverme al tercer carril para que tenga más espacio la ambulancia.

-Correcto. Que calor hace la señora se ventilar con su pizarra.

-Prenderse del aire. La chica cerró las venganzas apretando los dedos de la docente.

-¡Mis dedos!

Lo siento yo...

La chica le tomó la mano y empezó a soplaros mientras soltaba el volante.

-¡Niña! El carro.

Leni giro el volante con fuerza haciendo que chocara, impactado de enfrente contra un árbol y casi llevándose alguien, siendo Isaac. La chica al verlo salió corriendo.

-Isaac, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime?

No estoy bien ahora que puedo ver tus hermosos ojos

Ambos sonreían al verse.

-Señor Navarrete.

-Señorita Katy. Decía el latino o nervioso.

-¿Que le dije la vez que consiguió su licencia?

El latino se quedó pensando mientras Leni fue a ver a su amiga cristal.

-Que se llevara a su novia de aquí

Al oír eso ambos se sonrojaba Leni tenía sosteniendo con sus brazos a su amiga pero esta la tiro por la impresión.

-No es mi novia/novio. Decian al mismo tiempo.

-No me interesa llévese a la rubia es un peligro ha reprobado (15) veces el examen.

-Dieciséis. Decía Leni algo triste

Isaac la veía mientras que por atrás cristal empezó a ahorcar a su primo.

-Se supone que yo debo llegar por detrás decía con una voz muy suave.

-Eres un pervertido se nota que eres norteño

-Así es prima.

-No dijas pendejadas sé que muy bien que hiciste que Leni reprobaba a propósito.

-Dime que gano con...

La chica apretaba su cuello aún más fuerte.

-Cuando empezaste ayudarla ella consiguió su permiso vería que ha madurado y a evolucionó como persona algo que la haría desde tu punto de vista más linda y que tal vez solo tal vez podría. Estar juntos.

-Nose de donde... ¡AHHH!

El chico gritaba de dolor

-Pero tu maldito mujeriego. Prefieres a Carlota. Solo porque es latina como nosotros. Eso es racismo.

Leni solo veía como Isaac y cristal gritaba.

-Serian una bonita pareja. Pareja como la que tienes. Lástima que no puedo ser tu novia...

…

Mientras que Lincoln y Lori todavía discutían

-Y cómo puedes ver Clyde y tu pueden estar juntos si Bobby te engaña.

-De terminar contigo o con el negro asqueroso prefiero morir.

-Entiende es una realidad en donde Luan es una psicópata.

-Mientras que tu estas con Lynn maldito degenerado. No hay diferencia entre esta y esa historia en donde estoy en coma porque no me matan y ya.

Lincoln se dirige al lector

-Chicos no sé porque este es un autor demasiado flojo que quiere meter su otra obra aquí. Esperen que dicen del especial de uno de los chicos se acerca. No quiero imaginármelo, solo quiere agregar relleno.

En eso Lori continuaba testeando cuando se escuchó que vanzilla arranco.

Ambos: ¡Leni! Los dos hermanos vieron como Leni se iba del lugar.

La rubia conducía llorando por el recurso que tenia de su enamorado fue con la única persona que podía entenderla.

Al llegar toco muy despacio hasta que le abrieron

-Buenas tardes...

Era cristal que al ver su. Amiga con los ojos lagrimosos no pudo contenerse y al verla de esa forma se lanzó con ella para abrazarla y esta llorar por lo ocurrido con su primo.


	82. Capitulo 54

**Capítulo 54 (4x03)**

**Puedes contar conmigo, aunque no este**

Leni regreso tras su plática con cristal al llegar vio que nadie había extrañado su presencia.

Lori estaba hablando con su novio Bobby.

-Oh bubuosito me alegra que me allá llevado otra vez a la feria que bueno que tú y Lincoln se consideren hermanos.

Vio que las gemelas estaban leyendo entre ellas.

Lana: Entonces el noble caballero fontanero de bigote con acento italiano junto con su hermano de color verde rescato a la dulce princesa rubia de color rosa.

Lola: Llamada Lola llena de plebeyos que parecen champiñones horribles como Lynn.

En eso Lynn quien estaba acostada por no decir embarrada en el sofá escupió su bebida.

¡Que! Denme eso.

Lynn le quitó el libro a las gemelas para poner leerlo, trataba de un muchacho italiano junto con su hermano que eran aprendices de una gran maestra de la fontanería llamada Lana iban en busca del malvado Towser el señor tenebroso quien gobernaba a mano dura y esclavizaba al pueblo de la bella princesa llamada Lola el pueblo llamado champilynns.

-¿Quien escribió esta basura? Decía Lynn tirando el libro al suelo mientras la portada se veía el nombre del autor del libro.

Nombre del autor: Abdel N.

-Ese idiota siempre quiere dejarme ver mal como si fuera la villana del cuento.

-Tal vez si fueras mejor hermana muy... decía lana algo tímida al hablar a su hermana.

En eso Lynn toma del cuello a su hermana y la golpeada contra la pared. Leni quería hacer algo pero recordó la última vez que intento detener un pleito de sus hermanas.

_**Flashback**_

_Leni caminaba hacia la cocina para prepararse para hacer un batido cuando vio a sus hermanas pelear._

_-Oye ese era mi pudin Lynn. Decía luna molesta al ver como la deportista se comía el último pudin del refrigerador._

_-La semana pasada Lincoln se trajo el mío. Decía la chica mientras que con la cuchara agarraba pudin y se lo comía mientras lo saboreaba._

_-Tú siempre te comes todo hermana._

_-Oye yo tengo que comer necesito energía, hay que mantenerse en forma para ser la numero 1. Lo cual yo soy. _

_Lynn veía que el pudin se había acabado a lo que con un gesto volteo al bote de basura que estaba del otro lado de la cocina._

_-Lynn salta, tira y anota…_

_El botecito de pudin había chocado contra la orilla del bote de basura, haciendo que Lynn fallara su tiro._

_-Veo que fallaste hermana, por lo que no eres la numero 1. Decía luna con una sonrisa satisfactoria._

_-Es porque me distrajo esa estúpida. Apuntaba Lynn con Leni._

_-Que pésimo tiro tienes. Decía luna mientras quería ignorar a su hermana._

_-Oh es porque estabas molestándome con tu mala vibra que trajo una mala suerte en mi tiro._

_Luna solo miraba el comentario estúpido de su hermana menor._

_-Sabes hermana al ser una mala perdedora y justificar tus derrotas harás que uno de nosotros se sienta mal, porque admítelo no sabes perder._

_Lynn empezaba a lamber la cuchara mientras que al escuchar eso le aventó algo de pudin a la cara de luna._

_-Ahí tienes lo último de pudin, espero que lo disfrutes. Lynn sonreía._

_Luna se molestó y le dio un puñetazo a Lynn que se pegaba en el refrigerador._

_-Oh quieres jugar de ese modo. _

_Lynn sonrió y se aventó contra luna provocando un pleito. Leni al ver eso intento detenerlas abriendo al refrigerador y sacar algo._

_-Chicas chicas. _

_Decía Leni metiéndose en medio de ellas, calmando la lucha, pero las hermanas solo veían algo molesta a la rubia._

_-Miren aquí tengo un flan y una gelatina para cada uno. No tienen que pelear por un pudin. La chica sonría esperando que las demás se calmaran._

_-Nadie quiere tus asquerosos postres. Decía luna apretando sus puños._

_-Yo ya disfrute mi delicioso pudin, algo que luna no va tener, pero se puede conformar con la gelatina y el flan. _

_Lynn camina para alejarse de sus hermanas. Mientras Leni le quería dar los postres a su hermana._

_-Aunque…_

_Lynn salió corriendo para darle un manotazo a la mano derecha de Leni provocando que tirara la gelatina al suelo._

_-¡Tu! Decía luna viendo con rabia a la deportista._

_-Espera Luna aún queda el flan. Leni le disponía dar el flan pero se resbalo con la gelatina embarrándoselo en la blusa de luna._

_-Ya estoy harta de ustedes dos. Me las pagaran. En eso luna empuja al suelo a Leni algo molesta mientras se dirigía a Lynn._

_-A mí porque me miras, si la estúpida te lo embarro en la camisa fue ella, y la débil por no aguantar uno de los grandes golpes de Lynn también es ella. Aunque claro nadie puede contra…_

_En eso luna le da un puñetazo a Lynn tirándola al suelo provocando otra lucha que ahora Leni no podía controlar._

_-¡Suficiente! Gritaba Lori calmando el pleito de las chicas peli castañas._

_-Alguien me diga literalmente quien provoco este ridículo pleito._

_-Fue ella. Decían al unísono Lynn y luna apuntando a Leni para que la regañaran._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Estas insinuando que no lo soy. Estas hablando con la mejor hermana Loud. Mejor que la suelta gases de Lori, mejor que la estúpida de Leni, mejor que esa cara de rata de Luan, mejor que la no talentosa de Luna. Yo soy la mejor.

En eso Lynn suelta a lana y la lanza contra el suelo.

-Mejor cambiemos de historia Lola. Decía lana acercándose a su hermana gemela.

-No hay otra en donde vemos mi belleza, además ya vamos acabarlo.

-Debe de haber uno. la chica tomo algunos cuadernos de pasta italiana que llevaban notas e historias para leer.

-Dame eso. Lynn tomo los cuadernos para verlos, y veía los títulos de cada uno.

*El guardián blanco. Por el autor AN.

-Esa historia cuenta de un chico. Que se vuelve portero tras sufrir por su hermano mayor deportista el cual parecí no sabe perder.

Lynn apretó con fuerza y lo tiro para tomar otro.

*Yo y mis 10 hermanos. Por el autor AN.

Lynn empezó a ojear hasta que apareció un personaje muy simular por no decir que era ella en la que una maestra de deportes casi mata a sus estudiantes por obligados hacer demasiado ejercicio.

-¿Qué le pasa con este autor es demasiado cruel conmigo?

Tal vez si no fueras como decirle tan tu. Lo serias…

-Créeme que debe haber una buena historia de el obre...

Lynn pateo todo eso y se tiro al sofá.

-Quieren oír algo de mi busquen te amo Lynn, Lynn x Lincoln, The Loudest Field, su primer amor, Lynncoln, tan solo se dio ya saben en donde si soy amada.

-Le decimos como acabo esa última.

-No déjala pobrecita ha sufrido bastante.

Leni vio como sus hermanas gemelas discutían con Lynn mientras que volteo a ver a Luan hablando con lisa.

-Gracias pero arruinaste mi show

-Como pensabas decir hacer reír a esos infantes con chistes de gases.

-Esa es la Intención.

-Si vas hacer reír a niños con chistes de gases y risas enlatadas yo me voy.

-Rayos ahora me falta un nuevo patillo veamos me quedan de opción luna y Lori. No puedo contar con Lola y lana, no hay nadie.

-Qué me dices de Lincoln

-Jajaja buena esa Leni. Me voy a mi habitación a prepararme llevo y viene otro en la tarde.

Mientras que Lynn solo seguía balbuceando sobre el tema de hace unos minutos

-De seguro la gente me ama, soy la Loud más deseada, además sé que sería la más indicada para Lincoln. Pero ese maldito autor, que aparte es mexicano, como la maldita de Ronnie Anne. Nadie me dirá que soy una fracasada.

Leni solo miraba a su hermana con algo de miedo porque la chica estaba algo muy molesta con el autor de las obras.

En eso llego Luna a comer cereal y Lynn se levantó pues aun guardaba rencor con la guitarrista de hace unos días con lo del pudin. Leni se quedó en la sala mientras veía a luna comer.

-Debe ser linos tener pechos planos.

En eso luna escupió su comida.

-Jajaja te dijo tabla. Se reía Lynn de luna mientras ella subía las escaleras.

-Oye hermana en esta días te has puesto muy agresiva no solo conmigo si no con Leni.

-No te hagas la inocente. Le respondió.

La deportista se acercó de nuevo a la sala para hablar con su hermana mayor.

-También crees que Leni es una estúpida, cabeza hueca.

-Al menos yo no la traro de humillar en público como tú.

-Pues no porque la gente la prefiere a ella antes que a ti.

-¡Suficiente!

Lincoln alzo fuerte la voz poniéndose en medio de sus hermanas mientras que Lynn se molestó y lanzo un puñetazo en la cara contra su hermano.

Lynn: Es tu culpa. Apuntaba a Leni.

-no te servirá echar la culpa a ella.

Si esta estúpida no fuera tan coqueta jamás los chicos se interesaría por eso culpo a la estupor la chica camino cojeando.

-Lynn espera. Lincoln se acercaba a ella entre el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Sé que intentas hacer, pero descuida estaré listo para el partido del domingo.

-No me refiero a eso dijo que estas actuando mal

-¿Yo? quien estuvo rogándole a un idiota, además ya vimos como termino en eso Leni estaba enfrente de ellos con un diario.

Leni había subido para ver la discusión que tenían sus hermanos, una vez más involucraba a Lynn en la discusión. A lo que la chica solo quería estar solo y al ver a Leni, noto que tenía algo.

-Quítate. Le dio un manotazo en sus brazos tirándole el diario que tenía.

Cuando Lincoln lo recogió vio el propietario de este.

*Isaac N

-Leni es...

-No es nada Lincoln. Decía la chica sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Leni, tal vez sea una pregunta tonta, pero cuando te fuiste me preocupe, pero a los demás les dio igual, he llegado a la conclusión que tu…

-¿Puedes mantener esto en secreto? Decía la chica poniéndose a la altura de su hermano albino.

Las semanas pasaron Leni se había vuelto más cercana a sus hermanos en especial a Lincoln.

Con Lori salía de compras e incluso loro le contaba las citas que tenía su novio Bobby

Oh ahora aquel o pienso literalmente me queda un año antes de entrar a la uní que maravilla.

-Yo bueno quisiera tener un novio como tu Lori. Alguien que me entienda alguien que este a mi lado siempre pero sobre rodó que me ame de verdad

Lori veía a su hermana menor como intentaba llorar.

-Leni tu, tu...

-Estoy bien dijo si a veces lloro e incluso se me corre el maquillaje. Pero hoy quiero estar con mi hermana mayor.

Mientras que con luna ella asistía a sus conciertos apoyándole a la chica le encantaba el rock que tocaba su hermana siempre hacia que las persona la levantara para ver mejor le enfadaba ronquear.

Cuando Luan le tocaba presentar los shows ella asistía además quería ver a su hermano Lincoln quien se vuelto su Patiño y futuro socio de Luan.

Con sus hermanas menores en los momentos deprimidos Lucy le evitada sus poemas algo secos y melancólicos. Pues sentía la depresión que la rubia Señoría Lucy solo quería acompañarle en su momento de sufrimiento.

A lana le gustaba enseñarle sus amigos reptiles esta le encantaba tocaros. Con su gemela favorita le asistía a sus concursos de belleza para apoyarle y ser parte del equipo de vestuario y peinado.

La bebe Lily estuvo unida con Leni pues aun a su temprana edad la Loud más joven entendía lo que le sucedía a su hermana modista.

Agosto llego vi por fin Leni vio el diario del chico. El verano había terminado muy pronto, Lincoln entraría en su último año de primaria, lo mismo para Lori que ella se prepararía para su último año antes de la universidad, aunque ella no estaría con Bobby pues su familia se había a la ciudad con sus parientes.

Algo que a Lori le rompió el corazón pero logro a superar e incluso Lori se volvió amiga de su rival Carol. Leni por otra parte salía a pasear con sus amigas Whitney o Becky, también consiguió un nuevo empleo. Pero antes de continuar con su vida era tiempo de dar un paso al pasado.

Leni abrió el diario de Isaac y empezó a leer.

**16 de agosto 2015**

"Hoy parto de Juárez a Phonix para después a Detroit y después tomar el camión que me lleve a ese pueblo royal Wood. Espero escribir grandes historias de este lugar"

-Ese es el sarcasmo de Isaac.

Leni continuo viendo que había hojas pegadas con tapé. Había una hoja decorada pareciendo una portada

**Mi vida en royal Wood**

"Al llegar el último lunes de vacaciones de verano jamás pensé que me enamoraría de este lugar. Al llegar fue recibido por mis primos los cuales hice un gran vinculo."

"Nate igual de idiota que yo pero, este es un ejemplo de madurez (de algún modo).

"No como cristal quien al principio actuó como la hermana sobreprotector termino siendo la mejor de todos"

-Contó cada historia de su día en royal Wood. Decía asombrada la rubia leyendo hoja tras hoja.

"Conocí a una bebe y con ella un chico albino de dientes de conejo pensé que se llamaba pero resulto ser Lincoln con la bebe Lily se veía tan hermosa casi 6 meses debió de hacer en febrero la misma fecha por el embarazo de ella"

-Qué raro aún no ha escrito nada sobre… Oh ahí está. Leni puso atención a lo que iba a leer.

"Conocí a una chica muy hermosa, su nombre es Leni Marie Loud, esa chica hasta donde me han dicho los demás es una tonta,

-Creyó que era una tonta. Decía Leni quien interrumpía su lectura.

Pero yo no lo creo, se nota que es una chica que le gusta pasar discreta, puedo apostar que ella mostraría sui inteligencia en momentos que la necesidad lo requiere."

Leni sonrió al terminar de leer esto último.

"Pasamos mucho entre ella y yo, pero eso lo dejare más tarde."

-Veo que tiene mala ortografía, pero ya sabemos cómo era. Leni siguió hojeando, pero decidió leer de principio a fin todo lo que escribió su amigo latino.

"Ese duelo de quemados que luche por culpa de mi hermana me enfrente a una bola de idiotas de populares nivel preparatoria."

-Genial aquí viene otra lectura de mí.

"Ayude a Leni con las clase de química le enseñe la tabla periódico tuvimos varias citas entre ellas vino a mi pizzería"

-Resumen toda nuestra historia en poco párrafos, pero no importa la cantidad, si no el detalle. Leni se acostó a su cama para seguir leyendo.

"La imite al baile casi besándola pero Lori me cerró la puerta."

-Si me hubieras besado yo no sabía que pensar, tal vez en el baile nos hubiéramos vuelto novios.

***Nota del futuro**: En esa ocasión fue el cuarto intento de besarla, fracase, pero en el futuro lo seguiré intentando, Aunque me tarde más de 5 meses lo logre, y tiempo después ella lo hizo.

-Fue aquel día que estabas enfermo, intente besarte, pero estaba hay tu novia, no fue sino hasta esa cita que por fin te bese.

"La primera vez que intente besarla a Leni Lily se intervino".

-A él le gustaba cargar a Lily, esa ocasión el me la dio, yo estaba con mi celular y cuando se me acerco, mi corazón latino muy rápido que mi reflejo fue ponerle a la bebe a lo que termino besarla. Fue muy cómico.

Decía la chica intentando no reír.

"La segunda ocasión. Cerré mis ojos y resulto ser Charles el perro de los Loud."

Leni volvía a sonreír al recordar aquel día.

-Estaba en el parque estudiando para el primer parcial, fue un poco después de lo del baile, el seguía en detección pero nos reuníamos charles me acompaño, fue donde conoció a esa perrita que cristal atropello. Pero Isaac y yo estuvimos estudiando, yo me sentía algo nerviosa al verlo pero cuando se me acerco pero charles me salvo el día.

Leni solo miraba hacia arriba mientras continuaba su lectura.

"Un viernes fui e intente besarla pero se lo termine dando al títere de Luan el beso"

"Por último cuando ya estaba dando por perdido la relación que quería con ella fui con Bobby a entregarlos unas pizzas al subir decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos le mande un mensaje tengo una sorpresa para ti fui a volver a tocar esperando que Leni me abriera."

-Ahora se viene lo chido. Leni se tapaba su boca para seguir leyendo.

"Cuando la puerta se abrió me aventé pensando que era ella. Para mi desgracia resulto ser Lori a quien bese. Lo más horrible es que estaba en frente de Leni aún recuerdo sus palabras."

-Que dije en esta ocasión… A sí. Que linda pareja.

"Esa es la sorpresa como que es muy tierno que te guste mi hermana pero o sea yo creía que a Bobby le gustaba y a ti te gustaba."

"En eso lo último que recuerdo fue la cara de ira parecía tener fuego en sus ojos su pelo se había levantado como si de un personaje de un anime se tratara"

"En fin… termine con el ojo morado la mama de Bobby me atendió era una señora amable al contarle lo sucedió mi amigo me propuso la idea de ir con su familia a celebrar el día del muertos una decisión que cambio mi vida."

En eso llega Lincoln para hablar con su hermana.

-Leni está en el pasillo, quería preguntarte…

Lincoln miraba a su hermana quien no se despegaba de ese diario.

-No lo entiendo falta la parte del baile en donde pudo haber salido bien esa noche peri algo salió mal.

-Leni.

-Hola Lincoln, lo siento es que yo estaba distraída en…

-Te he visto leer ese diario todo el dia. Hace un mes que lo tuviste y apenas lo abriste.

-Solo quiero leerlo, voy en la parte del baile.

-Sabes por aquellos días no era protagonista. Pero ve esto.

Lincoln agarro los otros libros para analizar sus títulos.

*Arquero blanco.

*Aleteo de una mariposa.

*En busca de Lincoln lord.

-Creo que necesita mejorar sus historias.

-Recuerdo que el día que te invito Lori cerró la puerta y tú estabas emocionada para verte.

-Si yo quería…

-Te veías hermosa ese día. Te veías

-Feliz… interrumpía la chica.

-Porque según tu era el comienzo de algo. Lincoln miraba a su hermana quien solo quedaba pensando.

-Si así es. Oh al menos quise pensarlo.

-Ese día llegamos bailamos nos divertimos pero cuando iba un baile lento y romántico...

La chica dio un suspiro y empezó hablar.

-El desapareció.

-Me quede sola pero llegaron mis amigas. Hablar conmigo también fui con Chris ya que hace días me había pedido ayudar a conquistar a mi nueva amiga cristal, estábamos hablando afuera sobre como el chico la conquisto hasta que iban a decir a los ganadores del baile.

-Ese día Lori había perdido contra Carol. Pero olvido su derrota cuando bailaba con Bobby.

-Cuando fui anunciada como la reina me había alegrado, para después anunciar que mi rey sería un tal Chaz, el muchacho se veía agradable ya algo coqueto. Algo que me llama la atención.

-Me di cuenta que el anunciador era él. En cierto momento yo quería que fuera mi rey, algo que significaba que íbamos a bailar, tuvimos poco tiempo bailando, pero yo me sentía cómoda tomándole su mano y poner mis manos en el cuello.

-Pero cuando el anuncio que yo gane junto con ese chico llamado Chaz.

-Leni el anoto algo de ese día.

La rubia le puso atención al ver a su hermano quien tomo el diario.

**Narración de Isaac**

"En el momento que Leni estaba en el escenario estaba nervioso pues había visto la pintura, pero mis amigos se suponían que estaban cuidando que nada pasaría, que nadie subiera a tirar la pintura"

"Pero ese chico llamado Taylor se molestó porque los ganadores fueron Leni, la chica más bella, y no su novia verónica la hija del director. Y porque gano mi amigo, el gordo, yo lo elegí porque sé que no estaría al nivel de Leni, algo que molesto al chico. Donde comenzó una pelea"

-Lo recuerdo vagamente ese día Isaac tuvo un pleito con ese chico y para cuando gano la pintura le cayó encima. Hubo mucho escándalo por eso.

-Si ese día te vi triste por él.

-Sí, pero fue porque no baile con él. Fue un escándalo, querían que lo expulsara. Pero hubo algo, algo que no les dio esa satisfacción a los abusadores de él y su grupo de amigo. Solo lo mandaron a detección.

-Por lo que estoy leyendo en su diario menciono algo.

Lincoln empezó a volver a leer el diario.

-Hoy por culpa de mi prima casi soy expulsado. Pero el señor Loucher intervino, acabo de hablar con ella, y me conto la razón de su odio por Leni. La cual me parece absurda por no decir estúpido. Gracias a eso estaré en detención casi un mes.

"Hay una nota. Muy especial. Que dice. El capítulo 7 se borró y será escrito."

-Baya este escritor es un vago. Pero bueno de aquí hay otra nota que dice, especial de Halloween/ día de muertos. Leni que sabes de eso.

-Pasaron algunos días y el pues ocurrió lo de la pizza. Cuando el junto con Bobby vinieron a la casa, ese día sabía que me besaría al tocar la puerta corrí para abrirle, pero fue Lori quien le abrió, y termino besándolo.

En eso Lincoln intentaba no reírse y comento su versión de los hechos.

-Si escuche grito espeluznante de Lori, para después oír un golpe y la puerta azotarse. Mientras que tu ibas por detrás de Lori sonriendo como siempre. Pero Lori se sentó algo molesta aventando la pizza, hasta que nos platicaste todo. Créeme que nos dio risa mientras que Lori solo se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.

-Para ser honesta me sentí algo celosa, porque ella lo beso y yo, me tuve que esperar hasta que me enfermera.

-Lo que sigue es la noche de brujas.

-Pues, si no me equivoco, él me había que hicieras trajes de Halloween para él, y para su grupo de amigos, me emocione bastante, pero hasta que alguien me dijo que no le gustaban mis disfraces. Algo que me molesto, aunque no entiendo la razón.

-Exigencias del guion. Decía Lincoln mientras continuaba leyendo el diario de Isaac.

-Esa noche él estuvo con nosotros, y regreso con Bobby para celebrar su fiesta mexicana. Aunque no arreglamos nuestras diferencias, me sentí mal. Pero peor cuando el fin de semana termino y llego ese lunes.

-Lo leo aquí, aunque sus notas están muy raras, ya después esta mejor escrito, pero aquí las arranco y las pego. Bueno el chico narro lo siguiente.

"El día de hoy recibí una paliza de parte de parte de Taylor. No solo tenía que enfrentarme a él, sino a su montón de gorilas, pero estaba muy herido, por aquel choque, donde mi tía salió lastimada. Fue la segunda peor paliza que recibí además de eril"

-¿Quién es Erik? Preguntaba Lincoln confundido.

-Luego hablamos de eso. Pero ese día él se tiro al suelo, estaba quebrado y yo intente ayudarlo, pero vi a su prima que estuvo consolándolo. Supe que ella estaría para él.

-Si bueno, entre el resto del mes de noviembre no hubo nada. Solo hay una nota que dice:

"Aquí termina esto. Iré a Juárez, ahora recuerdo que ahí deje mi libro de notas, donde pegare esto, la verdad me da flojera escribirlo. Pero tengo que actualizarlo y ser más claro."

-Bueno al menos él se percata que tiene una horrible ortografía. Además casi no aparezco yo, no sabe que yo debería ser el protagonista. Decía Lincoln algo molesto con el diario del chico que termino tirándolo al suelo.

-Si lo recuerdo bien. Le entregue una sudadera idéntica a la que usa, pero de color azul cielo, y bueno está el despido. Estaba muy nerviosa y el intento besarme pero…

-Ahora que lo mencionas me hace recordad cuando queme el árbol, por unos fuegos artificiales, como los regalos que nos dio… menos el tuyo.

-Sí, así parece, pero ese diario lo trajo de Juárez cuando regreso.

Lincoln le cambio rápido el tema a su hermana.

-Mira, aquí ya está escrito por fecha, para que no sea tan confuso. Al menos hizo algo bien.

"Hoy regrese a Royal Woods. No estaba seguro de ir a casa de mis tíos, por lo que decidí quedarme en casa de Thomas un tiempo. Cuando estaba seguro que Evaristo se había ido decidí actuar. Primero fui con mis amigos para darle una sorpresa a Leni."

-Lo recuerdo bien, ese día estaba deprimida porque no sabía nada él. Hasta que llego Robert, casi no hablaba mucho con el pero me invito a pasear por el centro comercial, y cuando menos me di cuenta ahí estaba el. Solo reaccione, le di un abrazo y el me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye ahora que me quejaba de mí, estaba con unas notas que tenía algunos títulos pero está en español "Encubridoras pesadas" "Proyecto de la casa Loud" una que dice "Intro" "Dejado en la oscuridad". Luego aquí hay un índice de más "capítulos" que resalta con negro como **primera temporada. **

-Asi es el, siempre le gustaba ordenar todo.

-Si, pero ni que esto fuera una serie, además marca como si fueran 4 temporadas en menos de un año. Por sentido común una temporada dura un año. Ni que en la quinta temporada apenas pasara un año.

-Como que eso sería raro.

-Obviamente, no creo estar otros 4 años más en la primaria, mi suelo es ir a la secundaria para poder hacer mi sueño.

-El de tener una novia que va en serio y no te emparejen con alguna de nosotras, aunque insisto que harías una buena pareja con Lynn, ella te mantendría en ejercicio.

En eso Lincoln le tapó la boca a su hermana.

-Leni suficiente. Continuemos hablando sobre este diario.

-De que quieres hablar el regreso, continuamos como si nada. Hasta que empezó a salir con carlota….

-Si el salió con la prima de Bobby. Que para tu sorpresa ahora él y Ronnie Anne viven allá.

-Oh linky extrañas a Ronnie Anne. Ven para acá déjame darte un abrazo.

-No me refiero a eso. Aquí también tiene anotado el día del baile. Pero eso fue hasta mayo. Aunque menciona el día de la cita la llamo "salva la cita", yo no debí salvarla, alguien me debió salvarlo de ella, algo genial es que anoto cuando fui el gurú de chicas.

En eso Leni toma el cuaderno y empieza ojearlo. Aquí esta cuando yo y el fingíamos salir con otros mientras el salía con su novia.

-Aquí está la parte que me confesó su secreto e la fuente del centro comercial.

-Es el día de la limpieza de primavera. Donde él te compro un vestido y te salvaste usar la ropa de lana.

-Si ese día fue muy lindo. También el cumpleaños de Lori, donde al parecer e dio risa mi forma de esperar a Lori afuera de la casa.

-Qué vergüenza tiene anotado lo que hicieron ustedes en el video que grabe.

-Tienes suerte que el no fuera y te golpeara, gracias a ti lo mandaron a detención, y luego lo hicieron ejercicios durante el sol caliente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Uno creerá que por el problema que hiciste con ese video el debería darte un golpe, pero entendía que querías ganar algo. A palabras suya el jamás había ganado nada. Pero no sabía que se había ganado mi corazón.

-Eso lo dice en un capítulo de su libro llamado "la consta de estar contigo" que habla cuando vino a buscar a Lily entre la basura y espera el estuvo contigo solos en el baño.

-O sea, si el quería ayudarme, pero lo avente al bote de basura a buscar a Lily si estaba en la basura, pues ya había limpiado el baño.

-Aquí recalcar que avente la basura y el cayo en su cara, terminado con un olor a m****.

-Linky dijiste la 11. Leni puso sus dos manos en sus mejillas quedando impactada.

-Si quiero reunir lo demás de este diario pues es que el chico tenía un problema con el equipo de futbol. El necesitaba ser titular, e iba ir a un torneo para poder ganar, aquí habla de cuanto odio a tu ex Adam.

-Está cerca la última vez que lo vi.

-Si la anoto como la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Qué lindo fue.

-También tiene una nota que recalca que la feria llegara pronto, que debo llevar a Leni a la feria.

-Me encantaría ir a la feria. Como tú fuiste con Bobby y Lori, contaría a Clyde pero él estuvo inconsciente.

-Te prometo que el próximo año iremos…

**Flashforward**

_Había pasado más de un año desde que Lincoln le prometió ir a la feria con Leni, no era la feria que Lincoln iba a llevar a Leni, si no era la feria de Octubre. La de inicio de otoño._

_Leni conducía muy rápido a Vanzilla mientras que Lincoln estaba emocionado por regresar a la feria ya que hace unos días había ido con una chica muy especial._

_Leni y Lincoln estaban agotados pues habían ido a todas las tracciones, pero faltaba una. Leni tenía tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar._

_-Estás hablando en serio sobre esto, ¿Verdad?_

_-Totalmente. Sonreía la chica miraba hacia arriba._

_-Pero soy tu hermano._

_-¿Si? Solo porque eres mi hermano… _

_La rubia volteaba a ver a su hermano quien estaba algo dudoso._

_-No significa que no te amé. Decía Leni sonriéndole a su hermano._

_-De acuerdo, me convenciste. Decía Lincoln levantando su pulgar._

_Del otro lado de la feria una chica paseaba por ahí hasta ver a su chaperón quien estaba recargados en un poste._

_-¿Me estas espiando? Pregunta mirando al tipo._

_-No solo pasaba por aquí. Choque contigo, llevamos aquí 4 horas. No sé cómo pude perder la apuesta contigo. Decía un joven adulto que no se le podía ver su rostro._

_-Si bueno hace días vine con él, gracias a ti. Y el acepto, así que tu perdiste, ahora tú tienes que pagar._

_-Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría que te aburrieras, aunque pensándolo, tienes 12 años. Y estas en la feria, creo que estoy pidiendo un milagro._

_-Eres todo un caso, solo déjame yo te aviso cuando quiera irme._

_-Claro y yo estaré vagando por ahí…_

_-Ve a la sala de los espejo, creo que vi a la gitana sabia, a lo mejor te predica cuando tendrás novia._

_-Muy graciosa Liberty. Decía el chico mientras solo miraba a su amiga irse._

_-Oye yo no soy el chico de 17 años quien le urge novia._

_-Esa niña, es albina no debería estar expuesta al sol mucho tiempo. Si se lograra a quemar…. Su tío me metería a la cárcel, otra vez. Decía el chico mientras se diría a un puesto de nachos._

_**Fin del Flashforward**_

Leni leía el diario de su amigo hasta percatar algo raro.

"Lincoln me conto el cómo sería tener 10 hermanos en lugar de hermanas. Ese chico le falta una figura paterna, pero cuando recuerdo que su padre es un semental y su abuelo es ex militar, siento que ese chico será como un conejo en primavera."

"Hoy hable con mis vecinos, el detective John, un hombre que a sus 40 años ya está calvo, ¿Será albino? Quien me invito unos sándwiches de albondigón, me senté a lado de su hija Daniela se parece mucho a Lori (demasiado) me enseño su guitarra. Si tuviera su edad, siendo la misma que la de Lincoln creo que la invitaría a salir (ok, no XD)."

En eso Lincoln volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Linky. Cuéntame sobre tu última aventura con Isaac.

El albino puso su mano en su mentón recordando la última vez que lo había visto al latino.

**Nota del autor**

_*Subí estos 3 capítulos de estas 3 semanas, faltando el siguiente para acabar con los capítulos del mes de Septiembre._

_*Escribí un Flashforward indicando que esta historia aún no termina._


	83. Capitulo 55

**Capítulo 55 4x04**

Los 11 Loud

_**Antes de empezar este capítulo es una parodia sobre parodia, pues quería hacer un capitulo serio, pero una amiga me dio la gran idea de hacer una broma a mi obra, al mundo de The Loud House, al fandom y a algunos fanfic. Claro, de manera respetuosa o cómica, sin más que decir comencemos. **_

Leni estaba cerrando el diario de Isaac quien ya había terminado de leerlo, la rubia se sentó en su cama mientras que su hermano albino la seguía mirando.

-Lo último que escribió fue antes del inicio de su tornero de futbol, un poco después de nuestra cita. Dime linky, ¿Cual fue tu última aventura con él? Preguntaba la chica esperando una respuesta positiva de su hermano.

-Primero pensé que aquel día del concierto, pero casi no hablamos, si tuviera que elegir fue el día que le platique un sueño raro que tuve.

…

**Mayo**

Algunas semanas atrás Isaac estaba practicando en el parque con su balón.

-Es mi oportunidad, ahora que muchos del equipo ya no están, ahora que he decidido quedarme a jugar, es mi momento de brillar.

Isaac dominaba el balón con sus pies pasando por su cabeza jugando con el balón como si fuera una parte de él.

_-Hace unos días el Sr Loucher me dio esa pastilla, la pude analizar y sé que es un gran riesgo pero ya la use, la pregunta es: ¿Qué tanto poder soportar la presión para no usarla?_

En eso Isaac pateó su balón con fuerza perdiendo el control haciendo que el balón rodara.

Mientras tanto Clyde y Lincoln paseaban en el parque hablando de su día a día.

-Te lo juro Clyde al fin comprendí que por más que mis hermanas sean entrometidas muy pesadas, que sufre por ser ellas, al final entendí que viven a su manera.

-Me alegra que allás entendido mi amigo, aunque tú forma de entenderlo fue muy complejo, me imagino que tu subconsciente es igual de brillante que tú. Decía el moreno hablándole a su amigo.

-Eso me temo, puedo llegar a la conclusión que ya no quiero tener hermanos. Aparte de ti claro.

-¿A qué viene ese argumento pequeño Loud? En eso salió Isaac de un arbusto agarrando su balón.

-Aghhh. Ambos chicos saltaban para atrás al ver al chico salido de la nada.

-Dios santo y yo pensando que Lucy era la única que espantaba.

Decía Lincoln tomando su corazón mientras que Clyde tomaba su bolsa para respirar.

-Ya lo creo eso casi me saca el corazón.

-Por favor, ni que estuviera tan feo. El chico se acercó a ver a los pequeños chicos.

-Bien amigos, ¿puedo meterme en su plática? quiero saber de qué están hablando.

-Es complicado de contar por donde comienzo…

-Lincoln soñó que tenía 10 hermanos en lugar d e10 hermanos. A lo que sería algo incrédulo y egoísta de su parte ya que toda persona tiene sus características que no haces únicos, por no decir esp…

En eso el latino le tapó la boca al afroamericano.

_-No es que no me agrade este chico, pero a veces suele ser irritable, prefiero que me lo dijo Lincoln. Pensaba el chico mientras miraba a Clyde para quitarle su mano._

-Lo siento es que me quede impactado por tus palabras, Lincoln, explícate…

-Está bien todo comenzó cuando…

En eso Lincoln le empezó a platicar de como llego estar harto de sus hermanas; como en el refrigerador hay comida para "mujer" para cuidar la figura de algunas de las chicas, el cómo se quejan porque Lincoln pone su dedo en el cual se saca los mocos para meterlo en otros lados.

Que eructa en público haciendo que para sus hermanas sea algo grotesco, el cómo ocupaban el baño, cuando Lincoln sale con una chica en especial Ronnie Anne ellas lo shippean, lo emparejan hasta lo arreglan para que se ve más atractivos.

-Lincoln siempre te quejas de eso, apenas llevo un año conociéndote, aunque ciento que sea desde hace 3 años, pero tus quejas parece que las he escuchado como por cuatro años. Pero adelante continua.

-Gracias como decía…

El albino continuo en cómo estaba cansado de que su voz no sea escuchada o que a ninguna le gustaban las mimas cosas que lo como son sobre protectoras.

-Sabes amigo, exageras, siempre te he escuchado quejarte de tus hermanas, pero no te he escuchado quejarte de como una de ellas podría estar enamorado de ti, y que sea correspondido.

Ambos chicos de 11 años no entendían las palabras del latino. Quien este decidió cambiar de tema.

-Que diga, ahora veo que aprendiste tu lección de tu última aventura, me imagino que fue una experiencia que no olvidaras, y sobre todo el fandom.

-Asi es como te dije, Lincoln tuvo un sueño que aprendió la gran importancia de querer a sus hermanas tal y como son. En especial de Lori y todas las chicas, las cuales son grandiosas una por una. Yo le había dicho desde…

Isaac nuevamente le tapó la boca ahora torciéndole los ojos, pues ya no le quería escuchar.

-Hasta donde escuche antes de interrumpirlo, comentaste que ya no te gustaría tener 10 hermanos, en lo que yo considero, creo que Clyde y yo somos como hermanos para ti, faltaría Bobby, pero aun no llegamos a ese episodio.

-Técnicamente ese capítulo ya paso. Decía Lincoln interrumpiendo al chico.

-Orden cronológico aun no, recuerda que estamos en mayo, antes de Julio.

-Claro, si, antes de tu muerte.

Isaac solo se quedó mirando al albino quien le había puesto un teni en la boca del albino.

-Dime algo, ¿viste el cuerpo? ¿Ya estuvieron en el funeral? ¿Fueron al panteón?… No verdad así que cállate.

-Técnicamente en "tú no eres para mí", el fanfic más débil de este universo se ve que carlota está en un cementerio, por ende no lógico que…

Isaac ahora agarraba un costal de papas (algunos dirían que es de rábano) y se lo pone en la cabeza, mira si no me explicas tu sueño hare que _saltes y saltes_. Hablaba en español el chico.

El albino se quitó el costal y continúo hablando.

-Eso es porque tuve un sueño loco. Como el que te platique cuando pensé que había arruinado un experimento de lisa.

-A si me acuerdo perfectamente, ya sabemos a qué llevo eso. En eso Isaac volteo a ver el espectador dando un guiño.

-Claro, terminaste por inhalar una hierba muy rara verdad. Decía Lincoln algo aterrorizado por recordar la plática que tuvo con Isaac.

-Pero cuéntame que tal fue ese sueño.

-Pues al principio era agradable pero me di cuenta que sería mucho peor de lo que me hubiera imaginado

…

Lincoln le explico a Isaac de su sueño, el cómo lisa creo un reloj que abriría un portal que lo llevaría a otra tierra en la que él tuviera 10 hermanaos en lugar de sus 10 hermanas, durante 24 horas.

Al explotar era muy similar al de su tierra por no decir idéntica, pero poco a poco noto los cambios muy obvios, la presencia de sus 10 hermanos.

El cuarto de donde duermen Leni y Lori estaba siendo ocupado por sus contraparte, el mayor de los Loud que vendría siendo la contraparte de Lori su nombre es Loki quien hablaba a su hermano llamado Loni, el doppelganger de Leni, quien como ella caminaba con los ojos cerrados chocando con las paredes.

También salieron las contrapartes de Luna, Luan y hasta el Sr. Cocos que en esta tierra su nombre era Luke un chico con un cabello tipo punk y Lane que es idéntico a Luan, aunque ahora usaba una títere llamada Sra. Cocos

El último hermano mayor de Lincoln es Lynn II idéntico a su contraparte de Lynn Jr. Es el mismo reflejo como si no hubiera ningún cambio. Del mismo cuarto salió el primer hermano menor llamado Lars que de igual manera que Lucy tenía sus ojos tapados por su cabello.

Los gemelos Lexx y Leif tienen un parecido inmenso con lola y lana hasta las discusiones y peleas constantes. El genio de la familia Levi usaba una bata de laboratorio en lugar de lisa con su suéter verde. Por último el onceavo Loud la contraparte de Lily es León Loud quien él tenía más dientes que la bebe.

Lincoln rápidamente vio que sus hermanos eran más parecidos como el pues tenían los mismos justos, como el de ir a Leche landia en lugar de ir al centro comercial. Comer pizza y eructar. Siendo todo una gran vida para el albino.

-Primero que mis padres eran el opuesto del otro, comenzando por su vestimenta, luego confundirlo con el tío Leen. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando decide quedarme.

-¿Tío Leen? Eso es inspiración de "Field", pero bueno tenían que darle nombre al "tío" de los 11 Louds. Decía Isaac al lector mientras pausaba a Lincoln de su plática

-Bueno que siga hablando el albino, púchale play.

Lo siguiente que Lincoln platico es que cuando quería jugar con sus hermanos se dio cuenta que su habitación no era la misma si no que dormía con Lars y Lynn, este último en una litera.

Que Bun-bun fue destruido por culpa de Luke, el gótico le dio un funeral digno para un conejo de peluche. A la mañana siguiente las cosas empeoraron pues cuando se despertó por culpa de los murciélagos de Lars recibió un golpe de sus rommies porque fueron despertador por culpa de los gritos del albino.

Cuando salió de su nuevo cuarto y vio que no había nadie en el baño por un momento creyó que todo iba para bien, sin embargo la sorpresa de ver un baño hecho chiquero era muy asqueroso sin contar que termino dándose un baño en el escusado por culpa de Luke. Siendo la burla de los otros hermanos.

Lincoln ya estaba en las últimas pues estaba viendo que sus hermanos eran 10 veces peor que sus hermanas, pues se comportaban como una bola de idiotas, para rematar el pequeño Leon termino de morderlo en lugar de un beso.

-Aprendí que estar con mis hermanas me hizo una persona más sensible, en lugar de mis hermanos que son unos cretinos y unos desconsiderados.

Lincoln continuo hablando que nadie en su casa hacia quehaceres, nadie lavaba el año, nadie sacaba la basura, ni siquiera lavar la ropa. Lincoln buscaba una camisa nueva y vio que los gemelos tenían su camisa.

El pobre albino arto de esta situación dijo que iba a ver a Ronnie Anne, necesitaba estar presente, a diferencia de sus hermanas quienes lo apoyaban, los hermanos Loud se burlaban del chico. El que más resalto fue Lane quien le hizo una combinación entre calzón chino con sus pantalones, para despeinarlo.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue aplicarle el horno danés estilo Loud. Lincoln quería irse de una vez, tuvo que luchar contra sus hermanos por el reloj, en el que apenas pudo abrir el portal.

-Así fue como aprendí que mis hermanas son mejores en el lugar de tener 10 hermanos.

-Al menos contaste el capítulo en algunas páginas, no como cierto autor que mezcla tres episodios en uno, sin una trama clara, o un capitulo que tarda hasta 8 capítulos en explicar lo que paso.

-Espera Lincoln me habías dicho que habías tenido otro sueño que terminaste en una tierra en donde eres una chica llamada Linka y tienes 10 hermanos…

Lincoln le tapó la boca a su amigo pues no quería que Isaac escuchara eso.

-Lo sabía. Hay amigo tú y tu gran imaginación no es más que pequeñas posibilidades que hay en el basto multiversos, donde nosotros somos un simple grano de arena en inmenso desierto, una pequeña gota de agua en el basto océano y…

-ya entendimos. Decía Lincoln callando a su amigo pues no quería que siguiera hablando cosas raras.

-Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, mi amigo de cabellera blanca, solo imagínate las posibilidades que puede haber en ese universo, uno donde el único cambio son tus hermanas por hermanos.

Lincoln dio un suspiro pues sabía que esto era similar como el de hace semanas con el caso que el llamo efecto mariposa.

En eso Isaac puso su mano en el cuello mientras que se acerca a para hablarle.

Solo imagínate…

-No puede ser. Lincoln dio un suspiro y se delimito a escuchar a su amigo.

Una tierra en donde los Loud una familiar peculiar ya que tiene 11 hijos varones, en el cual destaca uno de pelo blanco, seria Lincoln el del medio, tal vez sería otro de los chicos, pero este joven muchacho de 11 años trata de sobrevivir con sus 10 hermanos varones en el que el pobre chico es una marica.

-Oye.

-Es la verdad te falta masculinidad por vivir con tus hermanas, yo soy el del medio de dos hermanos, así que dímelo a mí.

Una tierra donde Bobby y Lori no se amas, pues su mejor amigo es Loki Loud, quienes a veces pelean por el amor de Carol la chica más guapa de la secundaria, donde le quito el título a Leni quien aquí es Loni Loud, el chico más guapo pero torpe.

-Rayos, así hablaras de todos mis hermanas al ser varones…

-Tu hermano Luke quien desea ser una estrella de rock junto con su banda quien está enamorado secretamente de Sam.

-Espera a Luna le gusta…

-Ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas.

El latino le puso un tape al albino.

-Un momento donde quedaría mi amor por Lori, al menos que sea una chica y este perdidamente enamorado del…

La reacción de Isaac fue ponerle dos tape al afroamericano pues se había sacado de onda.

Entonces qué hay de Lane un comediante algo extremo, con sus monólogos, quien le gusta participar en obras de teatro, pero siente que no hace buena comedia, pero le va bien en su negocio hasta conocer a una chica que la saco de su zona de confort, por una chica de 13 años.

En eso Lincoln se quitó el tape causándole un gran dolor dejándolo rojo su cara.

-Bien chicos ya vieron, este chico le gusta llenar de relleno si obra, primero la segunda temporada está agarrando capítulos de mi serie en vez de avanzar la historia principal, ahora se adelanta a capítulos que todavía no…

-Oye quien te crees, acaso eres Nate para hacer chistes de esta obra.

En eso Isaac le puso un calcetín para callarlo.

-Qué hay de tu hermano Lynn…

En eso Isaac volvió a ver a Lincoln y Clyde que los tres se dirigieron miradas sabiendo que a nadie le importaría, o que sería la misma que la de su tierra.

-Bueno si vemos a tus hermanos menores, el que hay que resaltar es a León, ese creo que agarraría de todo de tus hermanos incluyéndote, te aseguro que cuando llegue a su pubertad sería un desmadre total, un rebelde sin causa.

Isaac continúo hablando sobre esa Tierra paralela.

-Si hablamos de chicos peligrosos en su pubertad seria Levi, la contraparte de Lisa, quien no será necesario a ser un adolecente para ser un peligro, te aseguro que sus experimentos serian peores que los de Lisa, tenido a un rival a ese chico llamado David, y con ustedes los trataría peor que conejillos de india.

-Los gemelos serían más traviesos, pues usarían la inversión de roles, e incluso te aseguro que cambiarían de novia, todo depende de la educación que reciben y el ejemplo a seguir de tus hermanos. Por ultimo esta Lars quien a nadie nos engañe como Lynn seria el mismo reflejo que tu hermana.

-Eso era todo que tenía que decir. Decía Isaac viendo a los chicos ambos con calcetín

-¿Qué hay de la tierra donde todos serian de géneros inversos?

En eso Lincoln e Isaac le ponen un calcetín para que se callara.

-Nadie quiere hablar de eso. Decían los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-En efecto, es algo que ya está sobre explotado, claro variando, si nuestra generación es la que tiene genero inverso, o de otras generaciones. Decía Isaac algo preocupado por imaginarse esa situación.

-Siendo sincero no quiero ver a mis padres con sexo opuesto, o al Sr, Quejón como la señora, o a mí como una chica llamada Linka con 10 hermanos.

-Tienes razón, creo que preferimos a Liberty antes que a ti, son mencionar el Loudcest, no sería nada lindo que una niña de 11 año se acostara con sus hermanos mayores, o que acosara a los menores o todo el shipeo que recibirías con los chicos de tu clase…

En eso ahora Lincoln le lanzaba el balón de Isaac a su cara para ser atrapado.

-Creo que has hablado demasiado.

-Es un mal chiste, apenas estamos comenzado. Imagínate como serían los capítulos, no donde Linka lidia con sus hermanos, nadie quiere ver como Linka presenta la casa Loud.

En eso Lincoln le da un pisotón a Isaac que lo dejo coqueando.

-Discúlpenlo él no sabe de buenos gustos. Decía Lincoln quien rompía la cuarta pared.

-Aunque siendo sincero será más escandalosa tu casa, disputa por hermanos, en lugar de hermanas, sería como de esas series cómicas que duran algunas temporadas y se vuelven clásicos, imagínate Lincoln el del medio, o Lincoln y los hermanos, o….

En eso Lincoln vuelve a lanzar el balón a Isaac quien lo regresa con un cabezazo dándole a la cara a Clyde

-No saber donde decir estupideces…

-Hoy no. pero si quieres saber podemos ir a preguntarle a lisa…

En eso Isaac toma la mano del albino para salir corriendo dejando al moreno tirándolo en el suelo.

-Vamos Lincoln imagina las posibilidades.

…

Unos minutos después Isaac y lisa llegaron a la casa Loud donde lisa estaba haciendo un experimento que involucraba un portal interdimensional.

-Bien caballeros ustedes están hablando de ciencia ficción, pro ahora claro, pues este portal podrá teletrasnportarlos a otra dimensión.

-Wow lisa, esperemos que tu experimento funciones.

-Eso es un insulto para mi mente, claro que este portal los podrá llevar a una tierra paralela. Decía lisa mientras se limpiaba sus gafas.

-Que genial. Eso significa que podrás llenarnos a otros fanfic. Decía Isaac emocionado. Ahora podemos ver como soy en otras historias.

En eso Lincoln le lanza un pala de Lily a la cara dejándolo desmayado por el olor.

-Ignórenlo, solo quiere llamar la atención.

-Su mente es como el de un personaje de tus historias de historietas cómicas, en la que habla de que sabe quién es el espacio, pues encones es él sabe que o quiénes…

-Yo solo dijo que es un chico detrás de un teclado escribiendo lo que quiere.

Decía Lincoln quien acababa de insultar al gran creador de esta maravillosa obra.

-Hasta el narrador es un tonto, solo dice lo que le conviene.

-Lincoln se había metido contra un gran poder que no se imaginaba.

-Oye yo debería ser el protagoniza, en cambio tenemos a este chico.

En eso el portal se activó donde salió un chico de pelo verde con una gorra de camisa blanca y negra con un pantalón de color caqui.

-No puede ser lo que faltaba tú.

-Hola mi nombre es N. soy un explotarlo de dimensione si vi este portal en el cual su historia me llama la atención.

El albino solo se queda mirando al espectador pueda sabía que esto era un desastre. Mientras que la niña genio se había impactado de un habitante de otra tierra.

-No puede ser…

-Por favor, vez lo que dijo cosas sin sentido, esto es… grotesco

-Grotesco es hacer historias sobre un chico ardilla y que tiene mala suerte, donde por lo general descubre que es adoptado, o alguna historia donde un chico tiene relaciones con alguna de sus hermanas.

-Si se quejaron de que el tipo que esta desmayado es el mismo que… bueno ustedes saben quién… solo faltaba que este apareciera como si nada.

-Amor propio kisimoto. En eso Nate gritaba en su casa mientras que su hermana cristal solo lo miraba.

El albino dio un suspiro y le hablo al chico peliverde.

-Hola N. íbamos aprobar este portal, con tu permiso déjame entrar para haber si termino con su vida.

-Yo te hare los honores pequeño albino sin suerte.

En eso el apuesto creador de la obra, en eso aparecieron las demás hermanas quienes se enamoraron perdidamente de él.

-Literalmente quiero a ese chico para mí. Decía Lori tirándose al suelo.

-Esto los tiene que ver mis ojos. La gótica levanta el fleco de sus cabellos donde se le miraba sus ojos azules para desmayar.

-Es si es un hombre que quiere que me coja no como Lincoln. Decía Lynn quien se desmayó al verlo.

-Por el sí mataría, mataría por su amor, entienden. Se desmayaba luan.

-Ese chico sí que me haría Lulú Loud para tener toda la fama y tenerlo a él.

-Suficiente, deja de hacer referencias estúpidas.

-Como que a mí me gustaría que el fuera con el que me casaría con él. El novio de mi boda el que todo el mundo quiere saber quién es y no el idiota de Chaz.

-Leni no des spoiler. Decía Lincoln quien intentaba soltarse del chico.

-Enserio terminare con él, pensé que terminaría con aquel chico. Leni apuntaba al desmayado Isaac.

-Vamos nena a nuestra boda.

En eso hubo un salto en el tiempo donde Leni estaba vestido de novia y el novio era N donde ese jurarían amor eterno y vivirían felices por siempre.

**Fin**

-Isaac eso nunca pasara. Decía Lincoln al latino quien iba a punto de entrar al cuarto de lisa, quien este se imaginó que iba a pasar si la niña genio creara un portal interdimensional.

-Solo entremos y contémosle a Lisa la idea del multiversos, ella es una científica.

…

**Presente**

Lincoln recordaba lo que había pasado con Isaac y no sabía si contarle a Leni o no.

-Digamos que esa historia es para otro día Leni.

-Pero quiero saber que paso entre ustedes dos. A lo mejor lo anoto en su diario y yo no lo vi.

Leni le pedía el diario al albino quien lo tenía escondido en su parte trasera sosteniéndolo de sus manos.

-Bueno Leni aquí tienes. Si quieres seguir buscando adelante. Yo por mi parte voy a ir a descansar fue un día largo, y ya es tarde.

Lincoln salió corriendo del cuarto de Leni chocando con Lori.

-Aquí estabas pequeño pervertido, te hecho dicho que no te metas en mi habitación, de seguro estabas buscando la ropa interior mía, o la de Leni, estoy segura de que tu abusarías de ella. Eres un marrano.

Lincoln solo corrió a su habitación donde se encerró y se sacó del bolsillo algunas hojas del diario de Isaac.

-Rayos cuando intento recordar a ese chico sí que es un viaje astral, más con ese día, sabía que no debí contarle esa historia, miren lo que llevo a inspirarlo.

Lincoln enseño una hoja que decía "en Busca de Lincoln Loud"

-Hasta donde pude leer me perdí en otra tierra paralela. Y ahora cierto personaje ira en busca del joven albino de 12 años.

Lincoln dio un gran suspiro puso sus dedos en sus ojos y decía que no como una mala señal.

-Saben chicos, ya aquí terminan este capítulo, por Dios, cuando terminara este tormento. Vayan haber otras obras, salga, consigan novia, no estén encerrados, lo más importante no coman sopa de murciélago.

Lincoln se sentó a su habitación para leer la obra.

-Que, que yo lo lea no significa que ustedes no. Aquí termina el capítulo de rellenoLoud. Sigan al siguiente capítulo.

**Nota del autor**

***Este capítulo fue raro, pues al principio quería escribirlo como el aleteo de una mariposa. Como un capítulo especial, pero con el fin de terminar la historia y continuar algo con la trama, pero preferí hacerlo una broma con mis historias, y el fondo, como las historias que casi tienen la misma fórmula.**

***Siendo honesto esta es la octava vez que escribo el capítulo, he perdido el texto, los puntos, se me formateo el celular donde tenía los puntos, la Tablet donde tenía la trama, la computadora donde tenía 3 borradores. E incluso perdí los apuntes de hojas de cuaderno donde escribió las ideas. Ya estaba harto de perderlo, por lo que me puse escribir y escribir, y esto salió.**

***Esta es la segunda ocasión que me pasa con un capítulo de hecho el capítulo 7 no es como la idea principales ende en las actualizaciones ocurriría algo con ese capítulo de 4 partes.**

***Por último es la idea que se tiene del siguiente proyecto cuando acabe esta historia, sin más que decir gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	84. Capitulo 56

**Capítulo 56 (4x04)**

**La boda III**

Año 2025

Reportero: Señoras y señores estamos aquí en el palco del estadio Yankee donde esperamos la salida del equipo L.A, tras concluir su participación en el mundial de clubes.

En eso se escucha la gente empieza a gritar cuando los miembros del equipo empezaban a pasar por los pasillos. El reportero se acerca a unos de los jugadores que tenía audífonos.

-Lance, Lance. Decía el reportero acercándose al jugador quien volteo a ver.

-Tienes un minuto. Decía el reportero acercándose hablar con el futbolista.

El chico se detuvo para asentir la cabeza para escuchar al reportero.

-Aquí nos encontramos con el capitán del equipo L.A, el numero 9 Lance. Primero que nada platícanos qué opinas de tu partido contra el Bayer Muchic de Alemania.

-Bueno primero que nada sabíamos que teníamos que jugar a matar, era una cosa muy importante, al principio lo hacíamos bien, había que arriesgarnos para avanzar, pero sabíamos que nos enfrentamos contra uno de los mejores clubes del mundo.

-Estuvieron a punto de ganar, a nada de conseguir una victoria histórica. ¿Cuál tú crees que fue el motivo que paso para no conseguir esa ansiada victoria?

-Siendo sincero no pudimos definir en algunas ocasiones, el equipo alemán no perdono cuando tuvo su oportunidad, eso nos falló, un error que nos costó seguir avanzando.

-Mucha gente cuestiono tu ausencia en la copa Oro, y juegas este torneo en el cual individualmente lo hiciste muy bien. Pero queremos saber qué opinas de la participación de la selección estadounidense en ese torneo.

-Mira, muchos de los que jugaron ese torneo son mis amigos, he estado con ellos desde la secundaria, por parte del arquero blanco hizo atapadas espectaculares, más en la semifinal. Si quieres hablar de black-owl fue un líder estupendo y máximo anotador de la selección. También quiero destacar a un gran amigo como la muralla azul.

-Pero digamos, qué planes tiene usted para el futuro tras la eliminación de su equipo en esta competición.

-No es que no quiera que me entreviste, pero el día de hoy, tengo un asunto muy importante, solo puedo decir que tengo una promesa que cumplir.

-Entiendo, así que sin más muchas gracias por su tiempo.

-Gracias.

Por suerte el periodista era muy comprensible, además Lance no estaba de buen humor pues el partido le costó la eliminación de un súper torneo de clubes, muchos estaban descontentos pero se enfrentarán al más grande de Alemania era de esperarse.

El futbolista salió del estadio vestido de traje al salir estaba una multitud, pero el solo miraba un taxi que lo estaba esperando. Mientras que la gente le tomaba fotos y pedían que autografiara sus cosas.

-Lance, ¿No subirás al autobús? Preguntaba uno de sus compañeros apuntando al transporte del equipo.

-No gracias, hoy tengo que ir a un compromiso.

-Recuerda que mañana tenemos que viajar para la pretemporada.

-Prometo llegar al hotel y tomar el mismo vuelo con ustedes.

El deportistas abrió la puerta del taxi mientras que el resto del equipo subía al autobús, en el taxi el conductor empezó a hablar con él.

-Buenas noches. Hoy seré su conductor, ¿A donde quiere que lo lleve esta noche?

-lléveme a la estación de trenes, tengo que a los Farhampton lo más rápido posible.

-A ese lugar lujoso, me imagino que una persona tan famosa como usted tiene que ir a una fiesta de millonarios.

-Digamos que voy a la fiesta de un amigo, que prometí asistir.

-Muy bien. Así que andando.

El taxista arranco y con gran velocidad condujo hasta la estación de tren.

-¿Qué tal el juego señor? Preguntaba el taxista mientras miraba el retrovisor queriendo sacar plática al futbolista

-Pues si escucho el radio, o lo vio por televisión, o por internet, sabrá lo que paso,. No pudimos avanzar a la siguiente ronda.

-Pero fue un gran juego, mi hijo es un mucho de 15 años, su sueño es ser como ese muchachito el que apodan el arquero blanco. No me acuerdo como se llama pero sus iniciales son L.L

-Lincoln Loud... Decía el chico mientras ponía su cabeza en la ventana del carro.

-Sí, así se llama, una joven promesa mi hijo me habla mucho de él. De hecho fuimos a ver a la selección USA junto con mi hijo menor de 11 años, se quedó impresionado recibió la camisa de un tal Cox, creo que lo apodan….

-La muralla china. Decía lance mientras tomaba su celular para testear.

-Si el soccer se ha hecho muy famoso por aquí, es un gran negocio, no como el futbol o el basquetbol, ni como el béisbol, peor se ha vuelto un gran negocio

-Si así es un deporte de caballeros hechos por los ingleses.

-La ciudad y el resto del país se prepara para el mundial del próximo año. Espero que usted sea seleccionado. Somos los anfitriones debemos de ganar triunfar antes las demás.

-Para ser los mejores debemos jugar con los mejores.

-Si pero debemos demostrarle el poder americano, las mujeres ya lo hacen, son las mejores peor no podemos permitir que las mujeres nos superan en algo, muchos chicos juegan futbol desde la secundaria y tienen que esforzarse desde ese instante si quieres dedicarse a eso

En eso lances solo recordaba algo sucedido por casi 10 años

_**Flashback**_

_Hace 9 años tras el término de un partido en el cual el jugador con el numero 8 había hecho un escorpión haciendo que metiera el gol del triunfo._

_-Lo hizo. Decía Lance al ver a su amigo quien estaba levantado mientras todos festejaban la victoria._

_-Ya falta poco, de echó el partido ya termino el árbitro debe dar por finalizar el partido. Decía un chico moreno quien estaba en el suelo pro una lesión _

_-Si bueno tiene razón capitán, él lo puedo hacer, debemos estar orgullo de él. Decía un arquero que sus características eran de ojos chinos quien estaba sentado._

_-Lo logro, después de ir para abajo, logro empatar, y ahora consiguió la victoria con desventaja numérica en serio que tu pasión por el futbol están gran Isa…_

_En eso todos se quedaron impresionados pues el chico que había metido gol le había caído un rato provocando un desmayado._

_-¡Isaac! Se escuchaba una voz femenina corriendo a las canchas mientras que la seguridad lo detenía._

_-Rápido llamen una ambulancia._

_En eso todos salieron corriendo para ayudarlo pues el chico estaba inconsciente._

_Lance salió para ver a su amigo pero al voltear para atrás miro a su que estaba aparado, pero En eso el entrenador se acercó al árbitro quien iba dar finalizado el partido pero por el desmayo del chico aun no lo había terminado._

_-Oiga arbitro mi muchacho se desmayó antes de que silbara, iba a silbar que se acobo el partido._

_-Efectivamente, pero no lo hecho, y la cancha fue invadido por sus jugadores, sin contar el cuerpo médico de si equipo y del rival, por reglamento debería expulsarlos a todo, o dar por finalizado el partido, pero en esta ocasión será suspensión el partido para ser reanudado otro día._

_-Mire tenía 7 jugadores, pero para la desgracia de mi equipo si él no puede continuar seriamos 6 lo que impide una descalificación automática._

_Lance estaba parado al escuchar esas palabras el chico apretó sus puños con ira._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Todo por culpa de esos migrantes, desde que hay más migrantes que traen a su familia hay muchos americanos no americanos, es por eso que el soccer se hizo popular, estás de acuerdo con eso.

En eso Lance salía de su transe al ver que había llegado a la estación.

-Aquí me bajo señor, le agradezco.

-Agradézcame con un autógrafo para mi hijo, aparte son $25 dólares. Decía el taxista con un tono arrogante.

-Tome quédese con el cambio.

Lance le da dinero al taxista y saca un bolígrafo de su traje firmando un papel.

-Y esto es para sus hijos.

Lance se abaja del taxi mientras este continuo hablando.

-Me imagino que un chico integrante le dio el gusto por ese deporte, sería raro que un americano de verdad me gustara eso que llaman futbol

Lance solo se quedó pensando al escuchar la palabra extranjero.

**Flashback**

_Lance estaba en las visorias de futbol para ser elegido junto con los demás._

_-Mira Lance es ese chico mexicano, el que le dio una paliza a Taylor. El amigo de Leni Loud. Decía que calentaba con el._

_-Si, por lo que veo decidirá entrar al equipo Henry._

_-¿Sera bueno? Me imagino que si escuche que es Mexicano._

_-Si es así, debes tener cuidado amigo, más que tú eres defensa, pero si el chico se cruza en mi banda, no pasara._

_Las pruebas fueron difícil, ese chico intentaba e intentaba pero no podía pasar la defensa y al tirar era tapado por el arquero._

_-Vamos tú el de la banda. _

_Decía el arquero que lanzo el balón para con Lance, quien alcanzo a tomar el balón y salir corriendo._

_-Ese chico, creo que se llamaba Cox…_

_Lance se dirigía a la banda derecha con el balón, mientras que volteaba su alrededor se percató que el chico latino se le acercaba._

_-Rayos, acaba de tirar, ya se regresó al centro de la chancha, donde es su posición, por lo que veo el chico le gusta ser un recup…_

_El latino dio una barriada tirándolo y robando el balón a saque de banda._

_Lance estaba el suelo intentando levantarse pero recibió la mano del que lo había tirado._

_Este acepto y se levantó, mientras que el chico solo le sonreía, asombrando a Lance._

_Tras jugar más de tres partidos seguidos el entrenador dio un veredicto._

_-Bien chicos, muchos de ustedes lo hicieron bien. Pero no todos lo hicieron excelente, como saben el equipo se quedó vacío al graduarse los de último año, por lo que esta ocasión solo podre elegir a 12 de ustedes._

_-El equipo B. decía un muchacho llamado Adam quien se reia al decir eso._

_-Suficiente Adam, recuerda que soy el capitán, el entrenador y yo elegimos a los mejores._

_-Eres un cretino por ser el capitán Johnson, pero ambos sabemos que yo soy la cara del equipo._

_-Pero no las das, cuando perdemos, solo eres…_

_En eso se escucha un sonido de silbato para que todos pusieran atención._

_-Les daré los nombres. Aquellos que mencione pasaran a mi lado derecho._

_El entrando menciono a algunos chicos hasta mencionar a Lance._

_-Lance Talley, Henry Martin, Isaac Navarrete, y Oscar Cox._

_Al escuchar sus nombre y a sus dos compañeros, como el chico que se enfrentó en el entrenamiento más de una ocasión._

**Fin del flashback.**

El chico de 25 años salió del taxi entregándole el dinero y donde había hecho el autógrafo para el taxista.

-Gracias amigo.

_-Así es como nos unimos a Johnson, nuestro capitán, claro también por un tiempo estuvo ese idiota de Adam, un maldito mujeriego pero después de la paliza que recibió tras serle infiel a Leni Loud se tranquilizo._

Lance pensó en lo que fue su primer equipo de futbol

-Mis hijos estarán feliz por darle el regalo de ese tipo.

El taxista leía en una tarjeta la firma del futbolista mientras volteo la tarjeta para leer lo que venía atrás.

-Es una invitación de boda. Con razón viene para acá…

"Te invitamos a nuestra boda el día 25 de Julio 2025".

La tarjeta era de color rosa, adornado de flores de color azul celeste. El señor solo tapaba el nombre de unos de los novios

"Se celebrara la boda de … y Leni M. Loud"

-Leni Loud. Seguro que es de esa diseñadora de que tanto habla mi esposa.

Lance se acercaba a donde se esperaba el tren.

-Suerte que ya tenía el boleto reservado desde hace días. No debe tardar.

-¿Disculpa que hora es? Se acervaba una chica flaca, no muy alta debía ser tamaño promedio, con un cabello suelto peli castaña, quien tenía una sombrilla amarilla.

-Son las 6:10 de la tarde.

-Que bien, espero no llegar tarde.

El chico al mirarla se interesó de la chica pues aunque no era muy atractiva se veía interesante a los gusto del chico.

-¿Tu, te diriges a los Hampton o a los Farhampton? Peguntaba lance para sacar plática.

-Si tengo que ir a la boda de unos amigos muy especiales. Decía la chica mientras volteaba alrededor esperando la llegada del tren.

-Yo también voy a la boda de un amigo.

-Enserio, yo a la boda de Leni Loud con…

-Es la misma. Decía lance interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Si quieres podemos sentarnos juntos si quieres. Para platicar de los novios. Me presento me llamo Lance, Lance Talley. Le extendía la mano quien fue correspondido con saludado.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Idaly Lara. Decía la chica al ver al muchacho.

-Pero no vengo solo traje a una amiga, solo que ella si va atrasada, de hecho me dijo que iba rentar un carro.

-Ya veo, entonces porque no se fueron juntas.

-Yo tenía algo que hacer con los novios, y cuando me dirigía para acá escuche que iba a llover, por eso me traje este paraguas.

-Entiendo, espero que tu amiga no llegue tarde.

En eso el tren paso y ambos se subieron mientras que lance se quedó pensando.

-De donde los conocerá, la chica se ve americana pero hay un olor que me recuerda a…

**Flashback**

_Lance había visto que Isaac estaba en el suelo pues había entrado la familia de su novia._

_-Hay un olor tanto peculiar. Decía el chico mientras llegaba al lugar._

_-Es olor mexicano número 6. Pensaba mientras veía a su amigo alistándose para el partido._

_-Isaac, espero que no allás caldeado con tu novia, recuerda que tenemos partido._

_Lance miraba al chico que se levantó para cambiarse pero tenía una mirada perdida._

_**Horas después**_

_Lance se acercó al entrenador reclamándole su decisión._

_-Entrenador no puede hacer eso, como permite que perdamos por default._

_-Lo siento pero así son las reglas._

_-Pero el partido ya estaba por terminar la victoria era nuestra, nosotros debíamos…_

_-Cierra la boca. Decía el entrenador callando a chico._

_-Aunque pasemos, que sería de nosotros en los cuartos de final, tu estas expulsado al igual que Cox, Thomas está lesionado Henry no creo que vuelva a jugar por un tiempo. Si jugáramos el siguiente partido solo haríamos el ridículo._

_En eso llega una ambulancia quien se llevaba al chico mientras que la chica que estaba cercas de la cancha salió corriendo a la ambulancia._

_-Lo siento señorita, pero su novio está en mal estado, solo puede ir un familiar._

_-Pero soy su prima. Decía la chica quien subía a la ambulancia._

_-No pasara de esta noche. Decía el entrenador con una sonría mientras hacia una llamada_

_Lance estaba en shock pues no sabía que pensar en ese momento_

**Fin del flashback**

En el tren lance e Idaly estaban sentados ambos sentían una incomodidad pues no se habían visto nunca pero el chico decido tomar la iniciativa.

-Y… ¿De donde conoces a los novios? Decía el chico mientras miraba al pasillo esperando ver alguien conocido

-A Leni la conocí un par de años cuando ella vino a mi país, por otra parte al novio… digamos que tengo historia con él. Decía la chica sonrojada mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Wow, yo conocía a Leni por la secundaria, la chica más linda de toda, al novio…

Lance solo mueve sus dedos mientras da un suspiro.

-Él era un compañero del equipo de futbol, en la secundaria, él se esforzaba para ser el mejor. Pero por lo que veo él es especial para ti ese chico.

Lance solo sonreía mientras miraba a la chica.

-Tenemos historia, para ser sincera, al principio no podía creer que él se casara.

-Ni yo, brindemos por el virgen Jajaja. Le chico reía mientras que la chica solo hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Ese chico es digno de ella, un verdadero campeón, lástima que no decidió jugar el torneo de la copa oro por su boda. Al principio no sabía si venir, pero recordé que estoy agradecido con ambos, pero recibí su invitación muy tarde.

-Dirigía lo mismo, pues apenas la recibí hace 2 días, pero hace años Leni me había invitado, de hecho ella me pidió que tomara algunas fotos.

La chica sacaba de su bolso una cámara profesional mientras la chica estaba emocionada para contar de su profesión.

Después de 40 minutos de viaje, ((los cuales ahora en el futuro era más rápido)). Los jóvenes habían llegado a su objetivo, el cual llegaron a donde se celebraría la boda.

En la entrada estaban dos guardias uno era un guardia gordo de piel café con gafas negras, mientras que el otro era un hombre alto de complexión gruesa con un sombreo de fiesta. Lo apodaran el diablo.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, vienen de parte de la novia o del novio.

-Diría que ambos, pero si tuviera que elegir, seria de la novia. Decía Idaly mientras que de su bolso sacaba algo.

-Del novio. Decía Lance mientras que de chispazo recordó que la invitación de la boda.

_-Oh no se lo di a ese taxista…_

-Señorita este pase es para dos. O el chico es su pareja, o su acompañante no ha llegado.

-llegara pronto, puede marcarlo la mitad.

-Espera Idaly, sé que apenas nos acabamos de conocer pero es que deje mi pase en el taxi y quería saber si puedo entrar contigo.

La chica estaba asombrada de la petición pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Me encantaría pero Tracy me mando mensaje de que ya venía en camino.

La chica volteo al guardia quien estaba poniendo atención a la conversación.

-Disculpe mi amigo puede entrar sin pase.

-Disculpa, no se puede colar, ni que fuera piña. Además el chico parece cara de frijol si se mete habrá muchos pedos. Decía el diablo haciendo chistes malos.

-¿Guardias, cual es el problema? Decía un chico de traje con una camisa de vestir verde.

Acompañado de un chico de traje color naranja

-Sabe que invitados. Decía el otro de cabello blanco.

-Señor Loud, no lo había visto, ellos son unos invitados, la chica tiene su pase, pero el joven…

-Franco, no es por cuestionar tu trabajo, sé que lo haces muy bien en la empresa de mi hermana, de hecho recuerda que ella te dio una oportunidad al no tener trabajo.

-Sí y estoy muy agradecido con la señorita Loud, bueno dejare de decirle así dentro de una horas.

-Ella es la fotógrafa. Decía el chico de camisa verde, que se acervaba al guardia.

-Déjalo pasar carnal, es como nosotros, de bronce.

-Ándale pues, pero déjame decirte que con esa camisa pareces brócoli. Y usted señor Loud parece un brócoli albino.

Todos se quedaron callados por escuchar ese chiste malo.

-Está bien… los dejare pasar, ya escuchaste coco. Decía el guardia mientras decía al cadenero.

-Adelante chicos. El hombre se hizo a un lado.

La chica solo se quedó mirando a los dos hombres que los dejo pasara mientras que lance se acercaba a uno de ellos para agradecer

-Muchas gracias Lincoln, te debo una mi amigo. El chico abrazaba a su viejo amigo de 20 años que le correspondió.

-No hay de que, no es la primera vez que salvo una de tus tonterías.

-Sigues mencionando la anécdota de aquel torneo, cualquiera comete esos errores.

-Esa mala costumbre lo sacaste de Isaac.

Ambos se reían mientras que Idaly tomaba su cámara para empezara tomar fotografiar.

-Veo que tú eres Idaly,

-No nos conocemos. Decía la chica mirando al joven latino de 26 años como si de alguien le recordara.

-Soy Nate, soy el hermano de Cristal, ella es…

-La mejor amiga de Leni, si ahora lo recuerdo bien, Leni me platicaba mucho de ella, como su familia entonces él debe ser… la chica apuntaba a Lincoln quien seguía riéndose con Lance.

-Él es Lincoln Loud, su sobrenombre deportivo es el guardián blanco, él se lo dio hace ya hace casi 10 años. Decía Nate quine sonreía al recordar.

-Espero que no hables de…

-Si hablas de ese idiota que hizo todo para amar a Leni, si hablo de…

\- Mi primo, Isaac. Decía una chica de vestido largo, su pelo rizado, un vestido muy atractivo.

-Mi hermano favorito.

La mexicoamericana tomo su fotografía dando un gran suspiro. Y volteo a ver la hermana de Nate, Cristal quien estaba cargando a un bebe de 1 año.

-Cuando Leni y yo nos hicimos amigas, quería que Leni se casara con él, es un sueño que bueno ya sabemos cómo termino. Decía la chica sonriendo.

-Si te entiendo, cuando conocía a la novia no sabía que era la chica de los sueños del amor de mi vida.

-Chicas. En eso lance se acercó a los hermanos para abrazarlos. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, aunque no deberías decirnos a nosotros sino a los novios. Decía Nate quien se acomodaba su traje.

-Lo sé, ahorita veré al novio para felicitarlo, pero quiero buscar al camarógrafo tengo que decirle a la novia que hoy le quietara lo virgen al novio.

Decía lance miraba alrededor de la recepción con un tono gracioso.

-Si yo también quería decirle algo similar. Decía Nate quien solo le seguía el juego al futbolista. Pero recibió un codazo de parte de su hermana.

-Les he platicado cuando lo encontrar casi en el acto con su novia.

-Si.

Decían Lincoln, Nate, Cristal al mismo tiempo, la latina algo sonrojada pues no quería recordar esa ocasión.

-Disculpa hermano de la novia. Quería preguntar dónde está la mesa de los regalos. Decía emocionada la chica.

-Le tengo un buen regalo a Leni, creo que también seria para el novio pero…

-Yo también tengo uno, en eso lance de su bolsillo de su saca una banda algo vieja con varias firmas.

-Eso es… decía Lincoln apuntado el regalo de lance.

-Es la banda de aquel partido.

-Digamos las cosas para chicos después. Vamos a caminar. Decía cristal quien le tomo la mano a Idaly y se la llevo a pasear por el campo.

-Recuerden que la boda inicia en una hora. Decía Nate como las chicas se iban.

-Si pronto llegaremos. Decía cristal quien se llevaba a Idaly.

-Un paseo de chicas, pero quiero ver primero a mi amiga.

-Esta bien, vamos.

La latina se había llevado a Idaly al cuarto de donde estaba Leni. Al llegar toco la puerta esperando la respuesta.

-¿Quién? se escucha una voz de una mujer.

-Esa no es Leni. Decía Idaly al escuchar la persona.

-No es su hermana mayor Loir. Vamos, Lori, abre la puerta queremos ver a la novia, hay alguien muy importante que quiere verla.

-Si es ese tonto, dile que literalmente se espere una hora más. Se casara con ella, no puede verla antes de la boda.

Las chicas solo escucharon las palabas de la chica, mientras que cristal dirigió sus palabras a la mexicoamericana.

-¿No prefieres mejor al novio? Decía la chica a la otra quien solo se incomodó por las palabras.

-No gracias, solo quiero entregarle esto. En eso Idaly casa un pequeño cuaderno, pareciendo un diario.

-Tú, tú lo tenías, es increíble. Cristal acercaba sus manos pero en eso se detuvo al casi tocar el diario.

-Sí, hace años lo obtuvo, pero quiero dárselo como regalo de bodas. Ten se lo importante que era para ti.

En eso Idaly le da el diario cristal quien cas se podía a llorar por el regalo tan nostálgico.

**Mientras tanto**

Lances paseaba con Nate y Lincoln en la barra de comida hasta chocar con alguien tirándole la bandeja.

-Lo siento, yo es…

Lance volteo a ver a una mujer de vestido morado.

-Descuida Lance. Era luna Loud una estrella de rock semi-famosa, quien en esta noche traía a la banda para tocar en la boda.

-Yo debí suponer que estarías aquí, era obvio pues tu hermana se casará

-Si viene con mi familia y allá esta Sam con bueno tu sabes quién…

-Lo trajeron, apenas debe tener unos meses.

-Hace unos días cumplió 5 meses, deberías ir a verlo.

-No, no tengo el derecho de…

-Tienes el derecho de conocer a tu hijo Lance. Luna tenía una mirada seria mientras apuntaba al deportista donde estaba sentada una rubia con un bebe de pelo negro.

-Lance, que sorpresa, mira hijito quien está aquí. Sam le enseño lance al pequeño bebe.

-Así que este el producto que me pidieron.

-Se parece a ti, claro la que se llevó la carga después de 9 meses fui yo.

-La que quería ser madre era yo, yo fui la de la idea. Decía Sam reclamándole a su pareja.

-Lo siento amor, pero no quería ver a mi linda novia embarazada, además tú me soportaste por un buen tiempo mientras tenia a nuestro pequeño hijo.

Sam le daba a lance a su primogénito, quien por un buen acto ofreció su esencia a la pareja de lesbianas pues ellas querían un bebe y este acepto con gusto.

-¿Cómo se llama? Preguntaba lance mientras sonreía al ver al bebe quien con sus pequeñas manos tomaba el dedo del futbolista y apretaba con fuerza.

Luna: Pues decidimos ponerle…

-Lances, se llama lance, como su padre. Decía Sam sonriendo al ver al chico.

-Lance Loud. Suena bien. Decía el futbolista al quedar encantado al ver a su hijo.

-Si quieres le podemos poner tu apellido. Decía luna.

-No ustedes son las madres, yo solo soy el donador, sé que ustedes harán un buen trabajo con él. Pero si quieren una figura paterna aquí estaré. Decía lance quien le daba un beso al bebe para regresarlo a una de sus madres.

-Bien el novio me pidió que pusiera mago de oz. Enserio él sabe de lo que es Rock. Luna lanzaba sus manos con señal de rock para correr al escenario.

-Éxito amor. Gritaba Sam apoyando a su novia, mientras estaba sentada.

-Deberías estar con la banda

-No quiero quitar a mi bebe.

-Sabes, también vi a cristal Navarrete con un bebe, tal vez…

-Si lo sé. También están los primos de mi pequeño lance; los hijos de Lori y Bobby.

-Vaya en esta boda sí que invitaron a muchos bebes.

-Los novios insistieron, pues ambos quieren ser padres. Decía Sam mientras movía un dedo a la cara de Lance bebe.

-Veo que tú eres una gran madre, también escuche que tu querías estar embarazada, además fue tu idea de pedir mi esencia.

-Si lo sé, pero luna fue muy terca y no le pude decir que no. Pero si me quede ´con las ganas de…

-Que te parecería darle un hermanito a mi hijo. Decía lance mientras mecía al bebe.

-Tu quieres…

-No, no, no, no, no. Ya siento que es una carga darles un hijo. Pero estuve pensando alguien que sería un padre ejemplar y bueno…

Lance le da al bebe a Sam para apuntar a Lincoln

Tras una plática con Sam se preparó para ir a tocar después del espectáculo de luan.

Lance escucho que una de las hermanas de la novia se había lastimado, dejo a su hijo en manos de la gente que estaba en la mesa y salió corriendo. La chica se había lastimado al caer un árbol en el que un amigo del novio lo estaba atendiéndola.

-Usted por favor tráigame hielo para la rodilla de la niña.

El médico le pidió al futbolista y este salió corriendo, mientras que el doctor lo llevo a una silla para atenderla mientras que lance solo se acercó al doctor y a la chica.

-Aquí tiene. Lance le joven se arrimó para darle el hielo.

-Gracias.

Tras unos minutos de asistir a lana Loud una de las hermanas menores de la novia. El medico reconoció al chico.

-Gracias por el hielo. Si no me equivoco eres Lance, jugador de los L.A posición extremo izquierdo.

-Así es, es un honor conocer a un aficionado más.

-No lo soy, pero bueno ya te imaginarás que el novio me ha hablo de Johnson, Cox, Henry, Lincoln y de ti.

-Hahahaha, me imagino, es un placer doctor…

-Antonio, Antonio Reina. Ambos se estrechaban las manos para saludarse.

-Debería invitarle un trajo. Decía lance cordialmente a un amigo del novio que no conociera.

-Gracias, lo aceptare. Pero creo que la barra a un no da cerveza hasta despues de la misa.

-No se apure un gran amigo me dio el mejor truco.

Al acercarse a la barrera pidieron cerveza pero el camarero rechazo la petición, pero cuando lance comento que era para la novia, instantáneamente cambio de opinión y le dio una botella de hielo

Después de ir a la barra del bar para sentarse en una meza donde indicaba "amigos del novio", en el que se sentaron los chicos pero vieron que había mas amigos del pasado.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la mismísimo aguja dinámica. Saludaba con hombre moreno de 25 años.

-Por lo que veo es una reunión de sobrenombres ridículos. La muralla china, black-owl, y no me acuerdo del tuyo Henry… apuntaba a un chico que solo seguí bebiendo.

-El tanque.

-Antonio quiero presentarte de la generación de 2016-2018 del equipo de royal Woods de soccer.

-Mucho gusto gente soy Antonio. Un viejo amigo del idiota.

-Bueno ya vemos que el también tiene un apodo para él.

-¿Así como lo llamaban en la secundaria?

-El virgen. Decían todos incluyendo a lance que se empezaba a reinar por los viejos tiempos.

-Se acuerdan cuando lo atrape casi en el acto en aquel torneo.

-¡Ya lo sabemos! Gritaban todos al unísono al ya no querer escuchar esa vieja historia, pero pusieron atención a la comediante Luan.

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un árabe? El tener muchas esposas. Jajaja lo pillan, lo pillan no, no, no, ahí les va otro.

-¿En que se parece una novia a punto de casarse y un acusado a la espera de que dicten su sentencia?

-En que los dos saben que va a ser largo y duro, pero no saben exactamente por cuanto tiempo.

Todos se reían por el chiste al ver la comediante que resultaba ser una Luan de 22 años,

Lance: Cuenta que el novio dejara de ser virgen.

En esa mesa todos gritaban: ¡salud! Dando un brindes mientras se reían.

-Ahora si por fin el cabron perderá la virginidad hoy celebramos que pierde su tesorito. Volvía a gritar lance que ya había tomado 5 botellas de cervezas muy rápido y eso que ni la boda había empezado.

Tras unos minutos después luna iba a tocar una canción de mago de oz.

-Solo nos falta el guardián blanco y…

-Ahí está. Gritaba lance algo ya borracho apuntado a Lincoln con su hermana pequeña Lily.

-Odio esa música. Decía Lincoln algo frustrado por escuchar esa canción.

-Amo esa canción. Decía Lily con ojos de pasión ante el grupo de rock.

Tras unos minutos de espera a la boda lance estaba borracho sus amigos se levantaron para asistirá la boda dejando a lance en la recepción algo pasado de copas.

El joven adulto estaba con una botella mientras caía de sueño solo recordando su pasado…

**Flashback**

**2016**

_Lances estaba en el motel con sus compañero en una habitación esperando la respuesta de lo que le había pasado a su amigo unas horas atrás, pues el chico se desmayó, y le cayó un rayo. Sumando que por esos motivo el árbitro dio finalizado el partido provocando la eliminación del torneo._

_-Ya han pasado horas y no sabemos que le paso a Isaac. Decía Henry mientras miraba a la ventana._

_-Debes ser paciente, pronto el entrenador nos informara. Decía Johnson tratando de calmar a todos._

_-Si me preguntan a mí, no debimos de perder, vieron como el árbitro estaba en nuestra contra mas aparte la decisión cobarde del entrenador. Él es un gallina… _

_-No, ni siquiera es un gallina, es menos que un gusano. Decía lance acostándose a la cama, pero miro a Cox que se movía la muñeca._

_-Oye aun te duele verdad._

_-Sí, ese idiota me las pagaras…_

_Después del partido Cox se resbalo con un carcho que se había formado en la cancha, haciendo que se tirara en el suelo, pero en eso llego un jugador rival quien le dio un pisotón con sus tacos._

_-No es por ser grosero, pero nuestro arquero del día de hoy… no lo hizo tan bien, por eso tú Cox eres nuestro arquero._

_-Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano tiene que conseguir uno nuevo._

_En eso se abre la puerta del cuarto entrando el entrenador para darle noticias sobre su amigo._

…

_**Un tiempo después**_

_Lance y coz estaban en la cancha de futbol entrenando para la siguiente temporada._

_-Estas seguro de que quieres que sea tu sucesor Cox. Él es un mocoso_

_-Vamos Lance, no seas así dale una oportunidad._

_-Pero si e s el chico que engaño a todo uh equipo de americano, su hermana estuvo jugando en su lugar._

_-Si, pero tú mismo viste como reacciono con las manos en el parque. Te aseguro que no te decepcionara._

_Lance solo dio un suspiro mientras veía como uno del miembro del equipo le seguí lanzando balones al arquero que era nada más y nada menos que Lincoln Loud._

_Que usaba una camisa de color naranja y se ve cansado, triado al suelo tras haber tapado el tiro del chico._

_**Fin de los flashback**_

Lance estaba despertando mientras se escuchaban unas campanas pues la boda había terminado y la fiesta iba a empezar.

-Chale me volví a pasar de copas antes de que iniciara todo. El del bar no debió darnos bebidas antes de que empezará la recepción.

Decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza por el dolor que sentía.

-Lo recuerdo bien, ese día termino una etapa para iniciar una nueva, una donde comenzó la etapa del arquero blanco.

…

**Esta semana se publicó dos capítulos, el primero se habla del capítulo "Uno de los chicos", en el que se habla de otro universo, y es momento de hablar del multiverso de Lincoln Loud. Lo decidí publicar así pues será la nueva historia que tome lugar después de que esta acabe.**

**Hablando de esta obra, pues pronto llegara a su fin, pero no será el cierre de la historia, si no para darle continuación, siendo mi primera obra cometí muchos errores, que poco a poco me di cuenta y como mejorar con la historia que forme.**

**Es por eso que volví a tomar los Flashforward pues tengo la historia de principio a fin, pero por querer adelantarme dejo hueco que hasta en un futuro lejano se resuelven. **

**((Como ejemplo eso ocurre con el manga de Boruto que hay un Flashforward muy largo, pero en la historia hablan de que morirá, pero el lector sabe que no es así.))**

**Este capítulo oes prueba de ello, esta ubicado en el futuro pero me centro en 3 cosas:**

***El término del torneo del arco que deje de lado para sentarme en Leni. Pues Isaac pierde protagonismo en ese momento**

***Otra historia de este universo centrado en Lincoln. Llamado "El guardián Blanco" (que antes no estaba centrado en este universo, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo me dije "¿Porque no?")**

***La boda de Leni. Que ya nomás quedan 4 capítulos, por lo que me iré rápido con esta historia.**

**Todo desde el punto de vista de Lance.**

**Sin más que decir hasta la próxima…**


End file.
